


LOBO CARMESÍ

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 157,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da la casualidad de que Carlos si tuvo un mejor amigo, mucho antes de Jay y las chicas, solo era un niño cuando le conoció, pero entonces su miedo a los perros le alejo y todo se complicó, así fue como Carlos  se hizo enemigo del descendiente del gran lobo feroz. Ahora que Ben lo trae de la isla  él quiere reconstruir esa amistad, pero Lowell lo ha dejado de ver como  parte de su manada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**LOBO CARMESÍ**

**Capítulo 1: El pequeño lobo.**

****

**_“Había una vez tres cerditos que eran hermanos y vivían en el corazón del bosque. El lobo siempre andaba persiguiéndolos para comérselos. Para escapar del lobo, los cerditos decidieron hacerse una casa. A todos les pareció una buena idea, y se pusieran manos a la obra, cada uno construyendo su casita._ **

****

**_-La mía será de paja - dijo el más pequeño- la paja es blanda y se puede sujetar con facilidad. Terminaré muy pronto y podré ir a jugar._ **

****

**_El hermano mediano decidió que su casa sería de madera:_ **

****

**_-Puedo encontrar un montón de madera por los alrededores (explicó a sus hermanos), construiré mi casa en un santiamén con todos estos troncos y me iré también a jugar._ **

****

**_El mayor decidió construir su casa con ladrillos._ **

****

**_\- Aunque me cueste mucho esfuerzo, será muy fuerte y resistente, y dentro estaré a salvo del lobo. Le pondré una chimenea para asar las bellotas y hacer caldo de zanahorias”._ **

**_\- Los tres cerditos y el lobo._ **

 

 

  * Hey Ben – saludo el más alto de aquellos jóvenes tras entrar a la habitación habían sido convocados por el Rey - ¿Qué necesitas?
  * Nos has echado de menos verdad Benny booo – bromeo su novia acercándose de inmediato al otro lado de aquel gran escritorio lleno de papeles mientras el joven levantaba la vista de aquellas carpetas que reviso toda la mañana.
  * Si asistieras a clases regularmente podrías vernos sabes – sonio aquel pecoso recargándose en una esquina de este escritorio bajando la vista curioso por aquel papeleo.
  * Es un Rey ahora Carlos y debe tener mucho trabajo – respondió por el monarca aquella princesa de azules cabellos - ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? – pregunto cortésmente ofreciendo su ayuda a aquel amigo que les había abierto los brazos desde el principio.
  * Diablos Evie ¿qué sabes tú de gobernar? – aquello no molesto a la pequeña princesa ya conociendo el temperamento de Jay- ¿que sabemos nosotros de gobernar? – rodo los ojos al momento de tomar un archivo y hojearle sin realmente leerle.
  * De hecho Jay los llame aquí por eso mismo – aquel rey finalmente levanto la mirada de todos aquellos papeles sonriente por aquel ofrecimiento, sintiéndose cada vez mas parte de aquel grupo tan peculiar de chicos - necesito su ayuda – miro fijamente a Jay que al parecer soltaba aquel archivo sorprendido por la petición.
  * ¿De qué hablas? – Mal se enderezo de inmediato, levantándose del escritorio donde se había recargado completamente extrañada.
  * Nuevos chicos van a venir a Auradon… de la isla como ustedes y quería… - comenzó a explicar alternando la mirada entre cada uno de los chicos de la isla.
  * Que te ayudemos a escoger a los elegidos – termino por el Mal levantando uno de los fólderes que contenían un archivo completo de cada uno de los chicos de la isla.
  * Si – aquel rey volvió a sonreír al notar como sus amigos parecían entender la idea rápidamente - todos tendrán una oportunidad para venir, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme a escoger a los siguientes yo podría…
  * ¿Estás diciendo que esperas que te pidamos por nuestros amigos? – Jay parecía un poco confundido por eso, aquí estaban con el rey de Auradon  quien como muestra de extrema confianza les daba la oportunidad de elegir a los siguientes chicos que vendrían a Auradon
  * Si, esa es la idea – volvió a sonreír el joven rey.
  * No hay tal cosa como amigos en la isla Ben – tomo la palabra Mal aquella chica mientras se alejaba del escritorio no queriendo demostrar lo mucho que le preocupaba traer a aquellos habitantes, no cuando podrían traer problemas consigo.
  * ¿Y ustedes no lo son? – cuestiono seriamente el, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta, esperando que esto les hiciera pensar en aquellos otros que también merecían una oportunidad.
  * Eso fue diferente – susurro nuevamente la hija del dragón – hubo ciertos factores que…
  * Los hermanos Gastón eran muy amables conmigo – comento casualmente Evie aquella que realmente buscaba entre sus memorias aquellos que no serían tan ruines para adaptarse a ese mudo.
  * ¿Bromeas cierto? Son unos bastardos – Jay miro con incredulidad a la joven princesa, el los conocía bastante bien, sabia lo mucho que sus golpes podían herir así como sus palabras de desprecio, le había costado mucha sangre poder mantenerles a raya, ponerse sobre de ellos para su seguridad - diles Carlos – poso su mirada entonces en aquel que tal vez conocía mejor que nadie la maldad de aquellos gemelos.
  * ¿Carlos? – Evie noto como aquel niño al cual amaba como a un hermano parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos, ignorante de aquella conversación.
  * ¿Puedes traer a quien sea? – pregunto esperanzado aquel chico que había estado en silencio todo aquel momento, demostrando que tal vez no era tan ignorante de esta, sin que simplemente revisaba las posibilidades de este ofrecimiento.
  * ¿Quieres traer a Diego? – Mal parecía confundida, sabía que la única familia de Carlos aparte de Cruella y estaba segura que nunca pediría por ella era su primo, más aun así le parecía algo raro que pensara en él, no era como si fueran muy unidos verdad, por otra parte Carlos siempre fue el más bueno de ellos, el único villano que no buscaba serlo realmente.
  * No… - y aquella declaración les sorprendió pues no sabían de nadie más que causara esa consideración por el pequeño - bueno si, pero estaba pensando en alguien más – susurro lo último como temiendo, pensando que tal vez era una mala idea aquello.
  * Bueno dime su nombre y ordenare traerlo – Ben noto el titubear de sus palabras, la rigidez de sus hombros al pedir algo, de los cuatros chicos este pequeño era el único que aun intentaba adaptarse, todavía solía estremecerse si algún adulto alzaba demasiado la voz junto a él, esperaba a que todos los demás tomaran alimentos antes que él, Carlos de Vil era el único que miraba a cualquier adulto como si en cualquier momento le arrebatara para enviarle de vuelta a la isla, a su madre y esto definitivamente no le gustaba para nada al monarca.
  * Lowell…. Lowell Dobuis – susurro el pequeño, mientras el rey buscaba el archivo entre todos y cada uno de los documentos sobre su mesa deseoso de conceder aquella petición.
  * Qué raro no lo encuentro – murmuro extrañado entonces su atención se basó al pequeño portátil que estaba a un lado de el – de quien es hijo lo buscare en la base de datos.
  * Es hijo del gran lobo feroz – y la sala quedo en silencio mientras el joven príncipe tecleaba en busca de aquel villano ignorante de aquellas miradas extrañas que le mandaban sus demás amigos al chiquillo que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo esperando ansioso la respuesta.
  * No lo encuentro pero te prometo que yo personalmente buscare en el archivo por el... lo traeré a Auradon Carlos – prometió Ben mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, aquella que relajo completamente al niño frente a él.
  * Por favor hazlo Ben – le miro con verdadero anhelo – sácalo de ahí.



 

Y aquellos jóvenes salieron de aquella habitación luego de escoger nuevos nombres, de desechar algunos y votar por los nuevos jóvenes que vendrían la siguiente semana y cuando el rey se quedó solo nuevamente y aquellos chicos ya estaban a las afueras de aquella habitación del palacio Mal no pudo evitarlo.

 

  * El lobo feroz no tiene ningún hijo – hablo deteniéndose frente a Carlos en medio de aquel gran corredor totalmente vacío.
  * Si lo hace – respondió con total convicción aquel chico sorprendió a la chica, pues en toda su vida aquel niño jamás le había hablado de aquella manera, tan seguro, desafiante tal vez.
  * El murió cuando éramos niños Carlos –volvió a hablar dándole aquella mirada acusadora pero sin mostrar su naturaleza verdosa.
  * Él tiene uno y debe estar en la parte boscosa de la isla – explico como si aquello fuera totalmente normal.
  * Entonces está muerto nadie sobrevive ahí – continuo la joven decidida a sacar aquella tonta idea de la cabeza del menor, ella aun dudaba de sus palabras pero Carlos nunca le había mentido en ese aspecto.
  * Él lo haría Mal – Carlos aspiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarla con suavidad en busca de tranquilidad - él está vivo – continuo sin dejar de mirarle mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños a sus costados reprimiendo el impulso de gritar con todas sus fuerzas - y Ben lo traerá.



 

Mal se quedó observando por unos segundos más al pequeño niño que no evitaba su mirada, aquel que se mantenía firme en su creencia, a su lado Jay negó con suavidad su cabeza en dirección a Evie quien parecía querer intervenir desde que Mal le confrontaba, no es que ella quisiera causarle más daño sino todo lo contrario, tal vez  ellos no supieran de este chico, de este descendiente pero si Carlos afirmaba su existencia quien eran ellos para desmentirla, después de todo Carlos conoció frente a frente al gran lobo feroz, lo único que lamentaba es que si este chico existía y efectivamente desapareció en la parte boscosa de la isla entonces tal vez ya estuviera muerto, nadie sobrevivía en esa parte, ni siquiera los mas grande cazadores se aventuraban al oscurecer en sus entrañas, pues no había nada más que muerte entre aquella maleza.

 

Si aquel chico existía probablemente estaría muerto y Carlos solo se estaba preparando para una gran decepción, alguien tendría que recoger aquellos trozos cuando sucediera y Mal mentiría si no aceptara que aquellos  tres chicos se habían vuelto parte importante de su vida, Evie lo había dicho una vez, eran una familia solo que Mal no podría soportar ver a este niño romperse no después de lo mucho que ya había vivido.

 

********************************

 

La espesura del bosque hacía difícil que aquellos débiles rayos del sol pasaran entre sus follaje, sonido de pisadas presurosas resonaban en aquella parte de la isla que siempre permanecía en un silencio sepulcral,  una figura de aspecto frágil, delicada corría  a cuatro patas totalmente descalza esquivando ramas, raíces, rocas que podrían hacerte tropezar con una gran agilidad, ellos no lo sabían pero aquella criatura conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano.

 

Y pronto aquéllos cazadores se convirtieron en la presa de aquel al que rastreaban desde hace semanas, esto era lo más cercano que habían estado cerca de él, por lo que el fracaso no era una opción, no después de que casi un mes desde su orden directa por el monarca aun no tenían resultados, necesitaban atraparle si querían regresar a casa con sus familias nuevamente, si querían cobrar la recompensa.

 

Disparos surcando el aire se escuchaban demasiado cerca de él, aquella criatura se detuvo lo suficiente para mirar tras de sí notando como aquel hombre levantaba un rifle sobre su hombro, aquel guardia real escogido especialmente para esa misión no era otra cosa a sus ojos más que un simple cazador, con gran maestría trepo sobre la corteza desgastada de uno de aquellos árboles, aferrándose con sus uñas al tronco ignorando el dolor que aquellas espinas le causaban a su piel enterrándose en sus pies hasta hacerle sangrar, evitando mover aquello que se atoraba en sus cabellos color fuego.

 

Su respiración era irregular, había sido horas de cacería, horas de ser perseguido desde su ultimo escondite por aquellos cazadores que buscaban terminar con su vida al igual que su padre, pero él no se dejaría vencer, el sobreviviría, no por nada se había internado en aquella parte del bosque, ese era su hogar, el lugar donde nada sobrevivía él había logrado aferrarse a su vida todos aquellos años, él no iba a dejar que unos ineptos cazadores buscadores de fortuna hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

 

La figura de aquel cazador pronto se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para poder verle desde su lugar, tenía que hacer algo o aquel hombre le encontraría y alertaría a sus amigos para atraparle, se dejó caer entonces sobre este causando que este disparara en advertencia, pronto otros estaría ahí, era cuestión de minutos, por suerte para el aquel hombre estaba inconsciente  gracias a su habilidad, más al intentar incorporarse una mano se cerró contra su brazo atrapándole, el miedo se apodero de él, el instinto se hizo presente y prono aquellos dientes se cerraron sobre el brazo que lo mantenían preso hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta que el dolor fuera suficiente para verse libre.

 

Gruño nuevamente enseñando aquellos dientes ahora cubiertos de sangre a su agresor para nuevamente correr entre los árboles, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo el cual de inmediato procedió a tocar, un dardo, descubrió con miedo, ellos querían cazarle vivo, él tendría un final aun peor que su padre, corrió lo mejor que podía en dos piernas pues aquel brazo ya estaba empezando a entumirse más antes de poder llegar  más lejos una pared de músculos le hizo caer.

 

Levanto la vista de inmediato para ver a su atacante para descubrir con horror de quien se trata, Gastón.

 

  * ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – se burló el ante la mirada de miedo del joven – un perrito perdido – serio levantando su arma, aquel busco entre sus ropas el cuchillo que había utilizado en el último cazador que lo acorralo, mas sus manos temblaban de miedo aun cuando se lo atribuyo totalmente al dardo de hace unos momentos, cuando al fin dio con él para levantarlo contra su agresor observo como aquella sonrisa petulante se hizo más grande entonces el fuerte golpe de la culata de aquel rifle dio contra su rostro y todo se desvaneció.



********************************

Esta vez había buscado otro lugar para darle la bienvenida a este nuevo estudiante a Auradon, Carlos había insistido asegurándose que Lowell no estaría a gusto al enfrentarse a la escuela de inmediato por lo que y ya que era amigo íntimo del rey accedieron a recibirlo en el castillo real, aquel que se encontraba rodeado por un hermoso bosque frondoso.

 

Aquella limosina era esperada por ansias por esos cinco jóvenes más nadie tan ansioso como Carlos, el cual mecía con nerviosismo al pequeño perro en sus brazos, a su lado Evie tomo al animal dándole una mirada tranquilizante al pequeño quien ahora sin  la distracción de Dude pasaba sus manos frenéticamente por sus cabellos causando la suave risa de Jay quien decidido a calmarle coloco una mano suavemente en su espalda baja logrando su cometido, Carlos se sostuvo en aquel contacto suspirando tras calmarse, fue entonces que Ben llamo a ellos, pues a unos metros un convoy de automóviles se acercaban.

                                                                                                                                                                                

Aquel rey estaba un poco extrañado por que aquellas camionetas blindadas donde los guardias fueron llevados a la isla vinieran escoltando la limosina.

 

  * ¿Qué pasa con la escolta? – y fue Jay quien puso en voz alta los pensamientos de todos al ver llegar a aquellos hombres que ante la mirada confundida del rey bajaban aun con sus armas deteniéndose frente a la limosina.
  * No lo sé – susurro el rey alejándose de los chicos para acercase aun de los hombres - ¿Qué sucede?
  * Su majestad- de inmediato uno aquellos le miro indeciso – no recomendamos que abra esa puerta, el sujeto es peligroso.
  * ¿Qué demonios? – Carlos alcanzo a escuchar aquello por lo que de inmediato e ignorando a Jay se acercó a aquel hombre.
  * Tranquilo Carlos – sonrió el gobernante a su amigo para posar su mirada nuevamente seria a aquel que hablaba- explíquese.
  * El sujeto ataco a mis hombres, mordió a uno de ellos causándole una lesión grave en su brazo derecho, además de que casi mata a uno de los cazadores de la isla golpeándole contra rocas, apuñalo a otro con un cuchillo en un costado de gravedad, es demasiado inestable, tuvimos que sedarle y amararle con cuerdas para traerle  - explicó aquel con seriedad.
  * ¡Atarle! – grito indignado el chico peliblanco - ¡Lowell no es ningún animal! – su rostro lleno de rabia pura fue de inmediato percibido por sus amigos, Jay entonces se acercó a su lado para colocar su mano en su hombro intentando calmarle.
  * ¿Esta insinuando algo sobre los habitantes de la isla? – ahora Mal estaba molesta, el no conocía a ese joven pero realmente era algo humillante, ella había tenido que morder a varios tipos que la atacaron, estaba convencida de que aquel chico solo se limitó a defenderse de lo que posiblemente vio como una agresión.
  * Negativo… señorita - a regañadientes aquel guardia se  dirigió a Mal pues todos conocían a la novia de su rey y futura reina de Auradon – sin embargo este chico es totalmente salvaje y…



 

Antes de que el guardia pudiera terminar con su explicación un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde la limosina, un débil golpeteo que se hizo cada vez más  fuerte, todos miraban expectantes en dirección a la puerta esperando lo que fuera.

Un fuerte ruido de cristales rompiéndose les sobresalto, la voz de aquellos guardias que nuevamente levantaban sus armas apuntando en dirección al automóvil donde una ventana lateral estaba totalmente destrozada atentos a cualquier movimiento, entonces del interior, del lado contrario a donde se encontraba la puerta aquella figura se deslizo con gracia por la ventana rota y una pequeña figura andrajosa se levantaba.

 

  * Lowell – llamo Carlos causando que aquella figura volteara para mirarle, fue entonces que su respiración casi se detiene pues ahí delante de él, a una limosina de distancia estaba el, su primer amigo, las diferencias eran notables pero sin duda era él.



 

Rizos rojos enmarañados llenos de ramitas, hojas secas y suciedad bailaban ondulantes por el viento, aquel pálido rostro cubierto totalmente de sangre, de lodo,  un enorme moretón empezaba ya a formarse marmoleando aquella piel alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, sus ropas desgastadas y completamente sucias, capas tras capa de abrigos  hechos jirones amarrados unos a otros para mantenerlos en su lugar, para cubrir el cuerpo desnutrido  de aquel joven, sus manos completamente llenas de ampollas sangrantes y tierra, al igual que sus pies, más lo que realmente impresiono a Carlos fue aquella mirada, aquellos enormes ojos dorados que miraban con miedo a aquellos frente a él.

 

Una fracción de segundo duro aquel encuentro, un tiempo efímero más una eternidad para el al reencontrarse con la persona que le había marcado de por vida, por aquel que sin saberlo marcaría nuevamente su alma.

 

Lowell observo aquellos extraños, en aquel aún más extraño lugar, uno de ellos había dicho su nombre, uno que casi había olvidado tras años de vivir en completo silencio y  tan pronto como se recuperó de aquel shock, tan pronto como su atención volvió a aquellos sujetos armados su mente volvió a funcionar,  así fue como su instinto nuevamente le mando que hacer.

 

El corrió.


	2. La casita de paja

**Capítulo 2: La casita de paja.**

****

**_“Cuando las tres casitas estuvieron terminadas, los cerditos cantaban y bailaban en la puerta, felices por haber acabado con el problema:_ **

****

**_-¡No nos comerá el Lobo Feroz! ¡En casa no puede entrar el Lobo Feroz!_ **

****

**_Entonces surgió de detrás de un árbol grande el lobo, rugiendo de hambre y gritando:_ **

****

**_-Cerditos, ¡os voy a comer!_ **

****

**_Cada uno se escondió en su casa, pensando que estaban a salvo, pero el Lobo Feroz se encaminó a la casita de paja del hermano pequeño y en la puerta aulló:_ **

****

**_-¡Soplaré y soplaré y la casita derribaré!_ **

****

**_Y sopló con todas sus fuerzas: sopló y sopló y la casita de paja derribó.”_ **

**_\- Los tres cerditos y el lobo._ **

Cuando despertaste tus manos estaban atadas, el aroma de algo extraño así como la suavidad del piso te hizo levantarte alerta, pero aquello no era suelo parecían cojines, cojines en asientos negros dentro de aquel confinamiento, que al parecer se movía, un cristal opaco te indicó que efectivamente aquello se movía, un bebé, el recuerdo fugas de ti junto a otro pequeño lavando un bebé color sangre paso tan rápidamente que lo desechaste de inmediato te levantaste  solo para notar que tus manos estaban atadas, por suerte eran sogas, si esos cazadores creían que podrían detenerte con eso eran idiotas.

 

Tus dientes de inmediato procedieron a masticar aquellas cuerdas, tus muñecas pronto se vieron llenas de sangre  y raspones en un intento de agilizar tu escape, cuando al fin estas cedieron, las marcas rojizas alrededor de estas te causaban dolor mas era un precio que podías pagar si con eso escapabas, observaste tu entorno buscando una salida, mas no parecía haberla, una manta azul colocada a un lado llamo tu atención, era totalmente suave y cálida, hundiste tu nariz en aquella sin poder evitarlo  pero el olor a flores dulces te inundo de inmediato.

 

Artificial.

 

Malo.

 

Tus sentidos la desecharon de inmediato hasta el lado contrario fue ahí donde les vistes, alimento, tazones transparentes llenos de lo que parecían ser trozos de comida oscura,  colores brillantes llamando tu atención de inmediato, por lo que acercándote con cuidado olfateaste suavemente, un dulce aroma te recibió más todo aquello podía ser una trampa por lo que aun cuando tu estomago rugía de hambre negaste alejándote de ellos, en tu mente te maldecías por no haber tomado un bocado de alguno de esos cazadores, su carne rancia al menos te darían fuerzas en este momento.

 

De pronto aquella prisión dejo de moverse, escuchaste mormullos fuera de estos gritos tal vez mas toda tu atención se centraba en aquella ventana desde la que podías observar el bosque, un frondoso bosque de verdes colores lleno de vida, el recuerdo lejano de una cabaña en las profundidades de un bosque parecido te llenaron de añoranza, de esperanza, algo que no habías sentido en mucho tiempo, si podías escapar, salir de ese lugar tal vez podrías regresar ahí, a tu hogar del cual fuiste arrancado con brutalidad.

 

Aquel cristal se interponía entre ti y un recuerdo lejano, mas darte por vencido nunca era una opción, te recostaste entonces sobre aquel asiento suave para levantar tus piernas y patear con fuerza, ellas eran fuertes el correr entre aquella maleza te había dado una habilidad inusual, una fortaleza única, un par de golpes después aquel cristal cedió rompiéndose en mil pedazos, nuevos ruidos se escucharon fuera de tu prisión, el sonido de armas seguramente preparándose para disparar más dardos te hicieron decidirte.

 

Saltaste con maestría por aquella ventana logrando salir, más en cuanto pisaste el suelo incorporándote para correr el llamado de tu nombre te hizo detenerte, un nombre que jamás creíste escuchar, un nombre que por años creíste olvidado.

 

Tu mirada entonces se posó en dirección del llamado a aquellos chicos rodeados por los cazadores que te habían atrapado, el miedo latía desde el interior de tu corazón, miraste a todos y a ninguno pues de inmediato te dejaste caer en cuatro para comenzar a correr ignorante del dolor en tus miembros, escuchaste tu nombre nuevamente llamándote detrás de ti junto a un montón de gritos, tu mirada se mantuvo siempre al frente negándote a mirar detrás de ti en dirección a aquellos que te cazaron, entonces algo te derribo, un cálido cuerpo cayó sobre ti, con tus heridas tu velocidad se redujo considerablemente, tanto que uno de ellos te había alcanzado.

 

Forcejeaste con fuerza gruñendo contra aquel que te daba vuelta mientras  recibía un golpe de tu puño en su mandíbula, aquel rostro canela frunció el ceño ante ti, aquellos marones ojos te miraban con ira reprimida por tu ataque, pronto aquellos brazos fuertes te aprisionaron tras levantarte jalándote  de regreso a donde los cazadores aun te apuntaban con sus armas, intentaste zafarte nuevamente pero aquel chico, porque si ahora lo notabas era un chico presiono con fuerza tus costillas haciéndote gemir de dolor, habías olvidado completamente a aquel cazador que apuñalaste porque este te había golpeado hasta romper una costilla.

 

Y aquel joven te llevo hasta estar frente de los demás, un cazador armado parecía querer arrebatarte de sus brazos pero la voz de otro de cabellos tan dorados como el sol le detuvieron, pero las armas nunca dejaron de empujarte tensándose de inmediato cuando al fin aquel cuerpo te soltó ya que habías  dejado de luchar, ya que tus pies había tocado la tierra bajo tus pies.

 

  * Lowell – ahí estaba otra vez, tu nombre de los labios de aquel chico de cabellos blancos, tu mirada confusa causo dolor en aquel pues aun cuando no le reconocías del todo algo en él te llamaba, algo en aquellos cabellos blancos, en aquella mirada chocolate salpicadas de pecas era completamente familiar – soy yo Carlos – volvió a hablarte nuevamente aquel niño mientras tu espalda aquel chico parecía alejarse pues notaba que no escaparías nuevamente – Carlos De Vil – y aquel apellido te recordó a aquel sujeto.



 

El rostro sonriente de aquella mujer inundo tu mente, la risa estridente que aquella noche resonó por la vieja casa te golpeo de pronto, tu conocías a ese niño, tu sabias de él y de su madre.

 

Cruella De Vil.

 

La ira dentro de ti regreso de golpe, la sed de sangre y venganza se bombeo en tu interior, sin pensar dos veces  te abalanzaste sobre aquel tipo para sorpresa de todos,  azotando su espalda contra el suelo desde los hombros, un gruñido amenazador emanó desde tu garganta y aquellos dientes de se abrieron dispuesto a cerrarse en su cuello para desgarrarla, todo tu cuerpo gritaba una sola cosa.

 

Matarle.

 

Matar a Carlos De Vil, devorar su carne fresca y bañarte con su sangre tibia, destruir al ser que arranco tu corazón.

 

 Aquellos brazos nuevamente rodearon tu torso para alejarte de tu presa, más la adrenalina que corría en tu interior te dio nueva fuerza para empujarle y tratar de atacar nuevamente a aquel que con ayuda de otro joven se levantaba, una chica de cabellos morados parecía mirarte con fiereza interponiéndose entre tú y el.

 

Dos pequeños piquetes en tu espalda te detuvieron de inmediato, un tercero nublo tu vista, pero fue aquel cuarto que te derrumbo de inmediato el suelo parecía ser tu destino si no fuera por aquellos brazos que te sostuvieron con fuerza, fue entonces que aquel aroma te golpeo.

 

No era dulce, no era nada que hubieras olido antes y sin embargo era familiar, era seco como las arenas del  desierto, picante  y embriagador, olía bueno, a hogar, tan diferente y parecido a tu padre, el sueño te venció al fin, no sin antes hundir tu nariz en aquel cálido abrazo que te daba extrañamente seguridad, a casa.

********************************

Sus pasos resonaban por aquellos blancos pasillos, puertas cerradas con la mayor seguridad eran pasados por ellos, aquellos cinco chicos eran seguidos nuevamente por al menos un hombre armado, el mismo que había traído aquel joven, uno que sabía de lo que era capaz.

 

Cuando aquel niño se ejecutó en cuatro patas en dirección al bosque nadie realmente se esperaba esa reacción,  bueno quizás solamente aquellos hombres armados quienes de inmediato se disponían a disparar nuevamente sus armas, dardos tranquilizantes para pararle, pero la voz del rey y más importante la reacción rápida de Jay les detuvo.

 

En un momento Jay estaba al lado de Carlos conteniendo el aliento ante la visión de aquél maltrecho niño, al siguiente se encontraba saltando la cajuela de la limosina para poderse al día con aquel corredor, aquel árabe arremetió contra las piernas del chico sosteniéndole con fuerza, domándole, aquel golpe contra su mandíbula no fue sorpresa pues aquello se había transformado en una bestia llena de gruñidos y golpes al azar en un intento de liberarse, lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue la fuerza, pues para ser un chico tan escuálido realmente golpeaba duro, levantarlo fue  aún más fácil pues realmente aquel era tan ligero que por un segundo Jay temió romperlo por la mitad, más las delicadezas no podían ser participe, pues aquel aun gruñía removiéndose entre sus brazos para escapar, Jay se aferró con más fuerza abrazando sus costillas y de inmediato se arrepintió, pues un crujido casi silencioso llego a sus oídos, así como aquel gemido lastimero de aquel que dejo de luchar contra su agresor.

 

Él le había lastimado, aquello realmente lo lleno de pánico, había olvidado lo frágil que lucía bajo toda esa fuerza destructiva que parecía querer escapar, por suerte aquel chico no se desmayó, ni dio indicios de ninguna molestia mayor por lo que lo llevo nuevamente junto a todos los demás, uno de los guardias intento arrebatarle el control del chico, pero antes de que Jay se negara, el aún se sentía culpable por lastimarle aún más por lo que no quería añadir el estrés de encontrarse sujeto por otro tipo y evitar que este volviera a luchar y lastimarse, Ben entonces negó por él, siendo obedecido en el acto, pero aquellos hombres nunca bajaron las armas, entones Carlos volvió a hablare y el  chico parecía responder y toda la tensión en su cuerpo parecía evaporarse.

 

Jay aflojo suavemente sus brazos en él, pues al parecer una reconciliación se haría presente, casi podía escuchar la música de fondo tocar y las chispas de colores estallar en el cielo, algo que tal vez no sería nada raro en Auradon.

 

Él se equivocó, pues en el momento en que los ojos de aquel chico le reconocieron, sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato y se arrojó contra Carlos atacándole, Dude ladro desde donde Evie le tenía sostenido, Evie maldijo por lo bajo y Jay de inmediato volvió a tomar a aquel joven por la fuerza, esta vez no le importo lastimarle, el había atacado a Carlos, se atrevió a dañar a su familia y por mucho que Carlos le tuviera afecto eso era suficiente para hacer enojar a Jay, así que le sujeto con fuerza, más  de la necesaria, entonces justo antes de que aquel chico se desplomara en sus brazos gracias a los dardos tranquilizantes de los guardias aquel chico enterró su nariz en su pecho inhalando con fuerza, sus manos parecían aferrarse a sus brazos y el juraría que vio sus labios moverse para formar una palabra que se perdió en el viento.

 

Horas después Lowell fue llevado a un centro médico, Ben tuvo que aceptar que era inestable para ser reintegrado de primera instancia a la sociedad, Carlos grito indagando ante esto, pero Ben le tuvo que recordar que este joven había pasado años en el bosque, solitario, que su comportamiento era totalmente comprensible ya que había ido salvaje por muchos años tal vez sin compañía, y eso era muy probable, pocos se atrevían a entrar a esa parte de la isla y los que lo hacían nunca regresaban con vida, al menos no la mayoría.

 

Así que ahí estaban aquellos chicos que al fin se les permitió visitar al chico un día después de su desafortunado accidente, un día  por que al parecer el chico necesitaba su sueño y descanso, palabras de Ben no las de Carlos.

 

  * Su majestad es peligroso – seguía hablando aquel guardia que les acompañaba, ese hombre seguía insistiendo en que era premisa idea- ha estado aquí un día y ya ha intentada escapar dos veces – la risa de Mal le hizo voltear a verla solo por un segundo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar contra ella - golpeo a dos guardias, y a otro casi le arranca la oreja – se detuvieron cuando llegaron a aquella puerta, donde un guardia parecía vigilar la entrada.
  * ¿Qué tan lejos llego? – pregunto con curiosidad el joven rey quien se acercó lo suficiente para observar por la ventanilla de cristal en la puerta.
  * Más allá de la sala comunal señor – respondió a su pregunta - tuvimos que atarle – continuo dudoso, un grito de indignación escapo de la pequeña princesa.
  * No es un animal salvaje – y el grito de Carlos resonó por los pasillos, molesto por aquel trato tan inhumano, puede que él le atacara y si tal vez estaba un poco frenético pero definitivamente no era un animal.
  * ¿Esas son esposas? – Jay miro por encima del hombro de Carlos aquel que miraba con odio al guardia, por la ventana podía observa al chico que sentado contra la pared en su cama golpeaba repetidamente su espada contra esta, al momento que jaloneaba su muñeca esposada a la cabecera.
  * Usamos coreas pero las mordisqueo para soltarse la primera vez – explico aquel hombre ignorando la mirada de odio de Carlos, centrándose únicamente en el rey.
  * Están lastimando su piel – Evie se asomó de igual manera notando como aquel metal parecía cortar la muñeca del joven que peleaba por liberarse.
  * Es peligroso señor no hemos podido examinarle despertó en cuando íbamos a hacerlo – continuo hablando el hombre, tratando de persuadir inútilmente al rey.
  * Si siguen sedándole podía matarle – Carlos nuevamente miro a Ben en una súplica, él no podía tratar a si a Lowell, Ben prometió darle una oportunidad como ellos, Ben no podía traicionarles.
  * Carlos podemos hablar – y Ben adivino los pensamientos de su amigo por lo que de inmediato  le llevo a una esquina alejados de la puerta, dándole su espacio, sabiendo bien lo importante que era para él no ser tocado por nadie.
  * Ben no puedes dejar que le hagan eso – Carlos suplico suavemente, mirándole con sus enormes ojos marones.
  * si no lo hacen no podrán curar sus heridas, tratarle – suspiro aquel rey sabiendo bien que aquello era doloroso para el chico - ¿Realmente quieres que permanezca así? – le miro por un segundo – tiene que tratarle, asegurarse que está bien – Ben dudo un segundo pero con suavidad coloco una mano en el hombro del pequeño, sonriendo internamente cuando este no se estremeció por aquel contacto -  quiero ayudarle Carlos, sabes que lo hago.
  * Tienes razón – susurro aquel niño después de un largo minuto donde miro fijamente al rey, donde busco cualquier signo de mentira en sus ojos, sin encontrar ninguna, pues él conocía aquél chico y confiaba en él, llego a confiar tanto como lo hacía con sus otros amigos.
  * Denle un sedante – Ben levanto la vista de Carlos para hablar fuerte y claro en dirección a la puerta, ahí donde un medio ya se encontraba esperando indicaciones - Traigan a las enfermeras  y… - Ben apretó suavemente el hombro de Carlos para que este levantara la mirada nuevamente, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.
  * ¿Señor? – pregunto extrañado aquel guardia.
  * Recuerden que solo es un niño muy asustado – término, Carlos suspiro de alivio, Jay parecía orgulloso por aquel rey, Evie tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Mal ella se limitó a mirar fijamente a la habitación donde aquel chico parecía dispuesto a arrancarse la mano si con eso se liberaba.



 

Los rizos revueltos enmarañados dejaron de balancearse en el aire, el cuerpo de aquel se puso totalmente firme, como detectando una amenaza, su cabeza aquella que todo el tiempo se mantuvo baja se levantó lentamente, Mal pudo observar entonces aquellos ojos, estaban fríos, vacíos, llenos de odio, aquella aboca se separó suavemente dejando ver los blancos dientes afilados, caninos sobresalían junto a un gruñido amenazante, aquello duro un segundo, solo un instante pues al siguiente aquel cuerpo volvió a tambalearse contra la pared, ella esperaba estar en un error, de lo contrario Lowell estaba segura se convertiría en una amenaza.

 

Así que nuevamente Lowell fue sedado y llevado lejos, las drogas duraron lo suficiente para que este fuera examinado, los médicos hicieron los suyo atándole a una mesa para limpiarle y proceder a un examen médico, las enfermeras le lavaron a fondo todo el tiempo siendo supervisadas por un hombre armado, al principio  no querían darle demasiados tranquilizantes pero luego de que intentara morder a un doctor las drogas hicieron lo suyo y aquel chico vestido con una fina bata blanca se encontró descansando en su habitación.

 

Los resultados no fueron favorables, Lowell  presentaba graves signos de desnutrición, esto no parecía muy raro entre los habitantes venidos de la isla, el propio Carlos presento un caso terrible para ver, pero Lowell era simplemente otro nivel, los médicos no parecían explicarse como alguien tan frágil pudo sobrevivir todo este tiempo, ellos no entendían que la sangre de una gran bestia feroz corría en sus venas.

 

 

********************************

 

La orden de buscarle fue firmada de inmediato, los guardias habían salido casi de inmediato en su búsqueda, pero después de varios días sin resultados se tuvieron que  considerar nuevas opciones, claro que aun así se les dio la oportunidad a nuevos chicos para salir de la isla, cada semana llegaban nuevos estudiantes y cada semana voluntarios de la escuela les daban la bienvenida compartiendo habitación, convirtiéndose en sus primeros amigos.

 

Claro que fue difícil, aquel chicos de la isla no confiaban, les faltaba mucho aprender, la malicia que había sido inculcada desde pequeños era difícil de borrar, pero el miedo de ser regresados a aquella prisión era mucho más grande que apegarse a las reglas de la escuela, así que varios de ellos bajaron sus cabezas y aceptaron a regañadientes ser “buenos” a regresar a la miseria.

 

Y aquellos días se volvieron semanas, Carlos se volvió cada día mas impaciente, con cada niño nuevo en Auradon sus esperanzas de ver a su viejo amigo se perdían y sus amigos lo notaron, Ben lo noto, podía ver suspirar al pequeño cada que una nueva bienvenida se daba para los nuevos habitantes, como su sonrisa vacilaba cada vez que le prometía traer al chico.

 

Así fue como todo aquella decisión, una de la que tal vez se arrepentiría, sabia por advertencia de sus amigos que el bosque en la isla era peligroso, que ningún habitante entraba deseoso a aquel lugar, el rumor de bestias aterradoras era palpable, aun cuando el hada madrina les aseguro que no había tal en ella, así que no era una sorpresa que para aquellos guardias les costara mucho encontrar a un joven en ella, aferrándose a la esperanza de que aquel chico estuviera con vida, Ben no acepto ninguna negativa y empujo a sus hombres a buscar con más desesperación, cuando aquello se convirtió en meses el actuó.

 

Busco la ayuda de los lugareños, claro que ofreció alguna recompensa por los servicios, no fue sorprendente que los cazadores fueran aquellos que atendieran el llamado, después de todo ellos sabrían bien del bosque.

 

  * Quiero que mis hijos vayan a Auradon solo así les ayudare – Demando aquel hombre frente a la computadora, solo así se pondría en conferencia con el rey, la única manera en que aquel experto cazador le ayudaría.
  * Bien – suspiro derrotado aquel joven rey – tus hijos saldrán de la isla, pero recuerda Gastón no debes causarle daño, esta no es una cacería, es una búsqueda y rescate – explico Ben, dejándole en claro que no toleraría ningún abuso para el joven.
  * Nunca me atrevería a verlo de otra forma – y la sonrisa que le dio aquel hombre no le dio nada de confianza, pero mantuvo sus instintos abajo, mordió su lengua y calmo sus nervios, el necesitaba de ese hombre.



 

Ben conocía por experiencia de sus amigos que los gemelos Gastón no eran fáciles de tratar, él no tenía nada en contra de los hijos del hombre que casi mato a su padre, y sabía que su madre no se opondría a traerlos, tal vez su padre le gritaría al saberlo, pero no era como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, aun así algo en su interior le dijo que aquello no era buena idea, el siempre trato de dar una oportunidad a todos, de probar lo que eran por ellos mismo y no por lo que alguna vez fue su familia, pero en aquel momento cuando aquellos chicos bajaron de la limosina y sonrieron en dirección a sus amigos supo que algo andaba mal.

 

Aquellos gemelos iban acompañados de dos chicas más,  había acordado traer de cuatro en cuatro y en pares para poder tratar con ellos, como siempre Ben les dio la bienvenida en la entrada, el hada madrina repitió su discurso sobre reglas y conocimiento, a su lado su novia miro intimidante a todos los recién llegados recordándoles en una amenaza silenciosa que ella no toleraría ningún truco, Evie asistía emocionada apoyando a Mal, Jay estaba de igual manera amenazando con su simple presencia y Carlos, el aun cuando sabía que Lowell no vendría esa semana, el iría para complacer a Ben.

 

  * Hey De Vil - saludo burlonamente uno de los gemelos acercándose sonriente al chico que sostenía a su perro con fuerza, fue entonces que los hombros flojos de Carlos se tensaron, que su espalda se puso firme y sus ojos se abrieron alerta un gesto no desapercibido para aquellos que sonrieron a un más ante esa reacción.



 

En el minuto siguiente Jay se había trasladado casi al frente de Carlos en un intento de llamar la atención sobre el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, deteniéndose en una guerra de miradas contra el gemelo más cercano.

 

  * Jay – mascullo aquel gemelo entre dientes, puede que este fuera más alto que Jay pero había aprendido con el tiempo a no subestimar al ladrón.
  * Gastón Jr. – respondió el flexionando mas sus brazos, amenazándole con la mirada dejándole en claro que las cosas no serían igual que en la isla y que Carlos estaba definitivamente fuera de los limites.
  * Ya basta chicos – hablo finalmente una de las chicas – creí que esto era una bienvenida – aquella joven de cabello castaño sonrió haciendo bailar su largo cabello en el viento – me alegra verlos de nuevo, Jay – extrañamente aquel gemelo retrocedió dándole paso a la joven – luces bien.
  * Joanna Mc.Leach – dio como único saludo, nunca dejando su pose defensiva.
  * Mal – dirigió la mirada entonces a la hada que simplemente sonrió en su dirección parpadeando sus brillantes ojos verdosos – Carlos – miro con dulzura fingida a aquel chico que se aferraba a su perro – lindo perro por cierto – termino justo antes de que Ben tomara la palabra y les llevara en su acostumbrado tour por la escuela.



 

Jay no se perdió de aquella mirada que la chica le había dado Dude, así como tampoco la forma en que aquellos dos gemelos esperaron paciente a que ella tomara la delantera, como siempre él se quedaba atrás con Carlos esperando a sus nuevos compañero a seguir a Ben y las dos chicas que hablaban sobre la escuela y las reglas en ella, la segunda chica casi fue empujada por uno de los gemelos, era obvio que ella no era su amiga, mas esta se recompuso rápidamente y siguió al grupo mirando con ojos enormes y mocionados todo a su paso, Jay casi ríe ante esto, pues era la misma cara que Carlos había puesto la primera vez también.

 

Pero ahora el rostro de Carlos no sonreía y se aferraba con fuerza al pequeño perro tenso, él sabía que traer a los gemelos era mala idea, pero también entendía el predicamento de Ben, si aquella era la única manera para hacer feliz a Carlos incluso el haría un trato con el mismo Satanás solo por su felicidad.

 

********************************

Cuatro días habían pasado, cuatro largos días desde que Lowell fue internado en esa clínica y no le fue permitido visitarle, cuatro largos días en los que los doctores aseguraban que era muy inestable para visitar, aun después de suplicarle a Ben, los médicos afirmaban que el chico era completamente salvaje, pues únicamente gruñía a todo aquel que se acercaba, llego atacar a varias enfermeras arrebatándoles la comida, mirándoles con desconfianza, aun cuando le medicaban para mantenerlo tranquilo estos parecían desaparecer rápidamente de su sistema.

 

Así que cuatro largos días después de suplicar por dejarle ver a su amigo Jay accedió a llevarle a la clínica, obviamente Ben mando la limosina disculpándose por no poder asistir debido a su ocupada agenda, dejando en claro que los médicos sabían de su visita, Mal simplemente negó cualquier petición de acompañarle, señalando que estaría bien con Jay y Evie aun cuando ella realmente quería ir pensaba que no era prudente que aquel pobre chico tuviera tantos visitantes.

 

  * Quiero entrar – pidió Carlos cuando al fin estaban frente a aquella puerta.
  * Estás loco casi te arranca la garganta a última vez – Jay le detuvo de tomar el pomo de aquella barrera que les protegía del peligroso ser.
  * Necesita interacción humana solo está en su esquina y no habla – argumento el chico, señalando por la ventana aquella pequeña bola en una esquina, las esposas habían sido sustituidas por unas cadenas mágicas que solo se activaban ante cualquier indicio de violencia.
  * No vas a entrar ahí Carlos – sentencio Jay dándole una mirada dura al pecoso, en un intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión.
  * Jay tengo que hacer esto – pidió el, afrontando su mirada sin miedo - por favor – suplico al final cuando noto que su amigo no se lo permitirá.
  * Bien pero yo voy contigo – y aquellos ojos marrones se iluminaron asintiendo de inmediato, Jay debió saber que no podía negarle nada en este punto a Carlos no después de convertirse en tan buenos amigos.
  * Hola Lowell – saludo cortésmente aquel niño una vez dentro de la habitación - luces mejor que antes – siguió hablando al no obtener respuesta, pues ese chico parecía encogerse aún más en su lugar - escucha Ben dice que solo van a hacerte unos exámenes más y podrás salir – insisto tratando de logara alguna respuesta - tienen que asegurarse de que no vas a atacar a cualquiera, sé que no lo harías pero ellos insisten – a su lado Jay miraba fijamente al chico, cuyo rizos rojos cubrían su rostro de cualquier intruso, algo que no le gustó nada a Jay, el necesitaba ver  sus ojos, asegurarse de que aquel no era un peligro - por favor habla conmigo… ¿Lowell? – llamo nuevamente, pero los médicos parecían estar en lo cierto pues un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta del joven, el al parecer no hablaría.
  * El no dirá nada Carlos – Jay tomo el brazo del niño para jalarle suavemente y hacerle retroceder, tenían que irse no creía que debería estar más tiempo, no si ese chico parecía negar su existencia.
  * Cierto este es Jay lo recuerdas – Carlos no retrocedió, pero tampoco empujo el toque de Jay más bien jalo a su amigo para que Lowell pudiera observarle- mira solo quiero decirte que lo siento – susurro al notar que nada parecía hacerle  hablar - Tenía miedo, debí irte a buscar pero huiste al bosque y – y aquel chico levanto suavemente la cabeza solo un poco donde sus ojos aun eran cubiertos por sus largos rizos -  era demasiado cobarde… cuando Ben menciono la idea de traerte a Auradon tu nombre fue el primero que solté– explico detenidamente, guardando silencio por un momento, esperando paciente la respuesta, cuando parecía que no había tal, Carlos suspiro por vencido dejándose llevar por Jay que le jalaba a la puerta.
  * Cazadores – susurro aquella voz, justo antes de que los chicos alcanzan la puerta sorprendiéndoles - Enviaste cazadores – y aquella voz sonaba lejana, agrietada, rasposa y seca, las palabras fluían lentamente como si se hubieran olvidado en algún momento, y Jay no dudaba que fuera así – Cazadores – volvió a repetir ahora un poco más alto.
  * No Lowell esa no era mi intención – trato de explicarse inmediatamente, emocionado con la idea de que su amigo al fin le hablaba, de que este le reconocía y estaba dispuesto a conversar acercándose mucho más al chico.
  * ¿Tu intención? De Vil – escupió el nombre con desprecio levantándose lentamente ante la mirada de los chicos – vas a arrepentirte de traerme – gruño entonces lanzándose contra el pecoso, mas aquellas cadenas se activaron sosteniéndole justo al borde de alcanzarle - voy a rasgar tu garganta con mis dientes – amenazo, lanzándose nuevamente aun cuando sabía que sería detenido, mostrando sus afilados dientes al niño que era rodeado de inmediato por aquel joven que igual le miraba amenazante.



 

Lowell se quedó un momento observando fijamente al árabe que parecía querer desgarrarlo, olfateo el aire a su alrededor sorprendiéndole mucho que aquel aroma provenía de él, regreso entonces su atención a Carlos y tras gruñirle nuevamente se dejó caer en su lugar dándole la espalda molesto.

 

Escucho como la puerta se cerraba, como aquellos latidos de corazón se alejaban con rapidez, como la fragancia acogedora se desvanecía en el aire, Lowell se quedó ahí suspirando con remordimiento, si hubiera ignorado el sollozo de aquel perrito perdido nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 

Carlos se alejó asustado, aun negándose a creer que su pequeño amigo se había convertido en aquel joven tan salvaje, en como por su miedo había arruinado su vida.

 

Como  la paja soplada por el viento así se había desmoronado aquella amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowell llama Bebé al automóvil, cuando conoció a Carlos este le dijo que era el bebé de su madre, así que ahora el cree que un bebé es una automóvil. 
> 
> “Voy a rasgar tu garganta… con mis dientes” les eh dicho que soy fan del sterek, mi ship de teen Wolf no??? Pues se los recuerdo, adoro cuando Derek se pone todo macho lobo feroz yey!!!
> 
> A alguien le gusta Lowell, a mi si lo amo este será el personaje más complejo que haga, espero no regarla o contradecirme y poder desarrollarlo, no me agradan los gemelos Gastón ellos y Ben tendrá algunos roces, si se me ocurre algo. 
> 
> Joanna Mc.Leach es la hija de Mc.Leach el cazador de Bernardo y Bianca 2, creo que es uno de los cazadores más malvados de todos, el no solo cazaba animales en peligro de extinción por codicia, si no que era tan cruel como para matar a un niño y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, sin contar que quiso deshacerse de los huevos del águila para que así la madre se vendiera por más, y no, no es una coincidencia que se llame igual que su lagarto.


	3. Capítulo 3: El cachorro perdido.

**Capítulo 3: El cachorro perdido.**

**_“El cerdito pequeño corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró en la casa de madera del hermano mediano._ **

****

**_-¡No nos comerá el Lobo Feroz! ¡En casa no puede entrar el Lobo Feroz!, decían los cerditos._ **

****

**_De nuevo el Lobo, más enfurecido que antes al sentirse engañado, se colocó delante de la puerta y comenzó a soplar y soplar gruñendo:_ **

****

**_-¡Soplaré y soplaré y la casita derribaré! La madera crujió, y las paredes cayeron y entonces los dos cerditos corrieron a refugiarse en la casa de ladrillo del hermano mayor. ”   - Los tres cerditos y el lobo._ **

****

_En retrospectiva aquello fue una locura, un peligro innecesario, pero eras joven y con deseos de probarle a tu padre que podías valerte por ti solo, que no había  miedo en tu cabeza y que definitivamente podías enfrentarte al hombre. Escapar tampoco fue buena idea, pero no era como si él te hubiera dejado irte sin detenerte, por eso esperaste, cuando el salió como todas las noches, dejaste la calidez de su cueva para buscar lo que necesitabas._

_Realmente no es como si necesitaras esa manta, claro que una extra nunca estaba de mas, podría servirte para muchas cosas, tal vez para vestirte cuando aquellas ropas dejaras de ajustarse a tu cuerpo, eras una cría en crecimiento, por eso cuando luego de tu primera excursión a las frías calles de la isla y viendo una oportunidad la tomaste y saliste corriendo, eras demasiado rápido nadie te alcanzaría y definitivamente mucho más inteligente que aquella gente mala, cazadores los llamo tu padre, aquellos que no dudarían en arrancar tu piel y hacerse un abrigo con él._

_O ese era el argumento de tu padre, el siempre insistía en ello, pero bueno tu parecías mas uno de ellos, que un lobo, definitivamente no tenías esas peludas orejas, ni esa cola esponjosa y mucho menos pelaje, eras como tu padre antes de llegar a la isla, eras un hombre por lo que podías pasar desapercibido por las calles para observar, demonios llevabas un año ahí y todo lo que conocías era ese horrible bosque necesitabas más, conocer tu entorno, explorar._

_Afortunadamente tus ojos se adaptaban bien a la oscuridad, las calles poco concurridas eran fácilmente caminadas por ti, desde la oscuridad además  del hecho de que era casi media noche no creías que hubiera peligro alguno, o al menos lo creíste hasta que un ruido proveniente de un callejón oscuro te hizo saltar sorprendido, no es que tuvieras miedo, por supuesto que no solo estabas sorprendido, ibas a emprender huida cuando aquel aroma te golpeo era dulce y suave, un extraño aroma a canela, te recordaba vagamente a la dulce fragancia que por muchos años te acompaño en tu antiguo hogar, y fue toda una odisea que precisamente pudieras llegar a oler tal acogedor aroma rodeado de la suciedad de la calle._

_Con más curiosidad que nunca caminaste hasta encontrar a tu objetivo en una bola cubriéndose, temblando y llenando aquel delicioso aroma con el miedo un pequeño niño sollozaba quedito, realmente no sabías que edad podía tener un niño, los cachorros humanos eran muy diferentes a los de los lobos, pero simplemente no podías dar marcha atrás e irte, bueno si podías pero tu padre te había educado bien y uno jamás debe hacer nada malo o los cazadores vendrán por ti y terminas en una isla mal oliente aislados de los bosques verdes, o espera eso ya había pasado, en fin definitivamente no podía dejar que ese niño sufriera, no señor._

_Con algo de precaución olfateaste suavemente más cerca de él, inclinándote totalmente en su espacio personal, fue ahí cuando lo oliste, el aroma cobrizo de la sangre, aquel cachorro estaba herido, tu nariz siguió olfateando cada vez más curioso por aquel aroma llegando a tocar el brazo del niño que instintivamente se volvió a encoger a un más en su lugar, asustándote, un gruñido escapo de tu garganta mostrando los dientes  tras haber retrocedido un poco._

_Dos enormes ojos marones se levantaron entonces para observarte con tanto miedo que todo tu cuerpo se relajó al instante, aquel cachorro realmente parecía ser de tu misma edad, y parecía tan perdido, tan asustado, volviste a acercarte suavemente, olfateándole, al principio parecía confundido por eso pero entonces tu lengua limpio de su mejilla una de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos causándole cosquillas, aquel niño soltó un jadeo que te hizo emocionar, inmediatamente procediste a usar tus manos para tocar sus brazos, inspeccionaste su rostro, su torso, olfateando con tu nariz hasta el último rincón disponible que aquel niño te daba, cuando tu nariz rozo su cuello la risa contenida fue demasiada, pronto aquel te empujo con suavidad, riendo, un sonido mucho más agradable que esos sollozos de hace un momento._

_Tan entusiasmado estabas que olvidaste el olor a sangre, además aquel cómodo aroma realmente te encanto, era como volver a tener tus sabanas en casa que querías envolverte en él y nunca más salir, y fue entonces que tu mano apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria un  costado de su torso que aquel grito de dolor rompió con las risas a su alrededor, de inmediato te alejaste soltando un lastimero jadeo en disculpa, aquel niño solo  sollozo un poco más levantado su camisa donde un enorme moretón se formaba._

_La tristeza volvió a invadirte, le habías dañado y arruinado el momento, las lágrimas regresaron nuevamente  a su rostro acunado su lado herido, te sentaste entonces frente a él acunado tus piernas con tus brazos mirándole fijamente durante varios minutos en silencio donde los sollozos de dolor eran únicamente  su acompañante, tal vez pasaron horas así, no lo sabias pero cuando aquel niño se estremeció de frio sabias que algo estaba mal, tú eras mas cálido, aun sin pelaje un lobo como tu soportaba el frio helado de la noche, pero ese cachorro humano morirá ahí solo, tampoco podías quedarte, tu padre se enojaría muchísimo y vendría a buscarte y entonces los cazadores lo matarían, recordaste entonces la manta, aquella que quedo olvidada en el suelo detrás de ti, era realmente cálida y tu tenías a un enorme lobo que te cubriría en el frio, ese niño al parecer no tenía nada, así que antes de que pudieras arrepentirte dejaste caer la manta sobre el chico y saliste corriendo en dirección al bosque, tu padre te regaño aquella vez y no pudiste dejar la cueva por la próxima semana._

_La próxima vez que se vieron, con mucha dificultad seguiste su olor  desde el callejón hasta una vieja casa, era de día, solo así pudiste escaparte de tu padre que dormía tras su vigilancia nocturna, por suerte para ti un muchacho sucio fue ignorado por los demás hombres y obviamente los habías evitado todo el tiempo, cuando viste aquella cabeza blanca aparecer tras la puerta saltaste de alegría casi cayendo desde la barda donde le observabas._

_Con algo de sorpresa él te invito a entrar, susurro algo de que su madre había dejado y no volvería hasta en mucho tiempo, lo cual te extraño porque entonces no entendidas como es que su madre no había estado cuidándole anoche, tu padre jamás dejaría que nadie te maltratara, tal vez ella había salido a vengar a su cachorro y por eso le dejo en su hogar._

_Él se llamaba Carlos, y al parecer  le gustaba limpiar la casa, fue curioso como seguía hablando contigo aun cuando solo le dijiste tu nombre, el parecía realmente entusiasmado por tener alguien con quien conversar, las horas pasaron rápido y cuando lo notaste incluso le habías ayudado a limpiar todo, dejarlo fue lo más difícil que hiciste pero debías regresar a casa, esa noche igualmente fuiste regañado por un gran lobo negro._

_La siguiente vez él te enseño a robar, tomar comida a escondidas y salir corriendo, descubriste que era muy rápido y sus juegos pronto fueron aquellas carreras por todas las calles donde quien tomara más comida ganara, al final siempre empujabas la mayor parte de alimento a él, ya que lucía muy débil en tu opinión._

_Para la sexta vez que le visitabas tu padre ya no se molestaba en absoluto que  vagaras por la isla, habías aprendido a tomar cosas y salir corriendo, también  tenías que mantenerte alejado de ciertos chicos y nunca intentar robarle a un chico moreno de cabellos largos que aun cuando solo era una cría podía ponerse muy posesivo con sus cosas, además de ser advertido por Carlos de nunca mirar a la chica de cabellos morados o serias maldecido o algo peor, “te enviaran al otro lado de la isla”   le explico Carlos con preocupación un día, también aprendió a lavar es máquina de metal llamada bebé, la madre de Carlos la amaba mucho, también aprendió que la madre de Carlos era la causante del dolor de el mismo, y definitivamente no podías rasgar su garganta “ella es mi madre Lowell” había susurrado un día mientras se abrazaban debajo de un enorme árbol en el jardín de la casona._

_La rutina se estableció rápido y cuando te diste cuenta estabas semi desnudo en una gran bañera, lavándote porque “¿enserio Lowell nunca has tomado un baño?” Carlos parecía muy exigente respecto a eso, y ni todos tus gruñidos, él ya los reconocía, o tus negativas pudieron hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que ahí estabas metido en la bañera en calzoncillos porque  cuanto intentaste quitártelos él te grito para detenerte, un montón de champo después, jabón con aromas raros y mucho tallar, casi muerdes su mano cuando empezó a tallar tu pecho con fuerza por que estaba muy sucio._

_Cuando al fin termino, tu piel tersa relucía pequeños lunares imprescindibles antes ahora eran totalmente visibles en tu espalda y hombros, no recordabas verte tan limpio desde hace años, tus rizos carmín fueron cepillados entre gruñidos y amenazas ahora estaban atados en una coleta baja, porque te negaste a que se cortaran, no cuando una promesa te mantenía a dejarlo largo, así que digamos que aquella playera roja de Carlos obviamente se ajustó perfecto a tu cuerpo junto con los short que gentilmente te regalo, incluso te consiguió zapatos, los cuales odiabas pero aceptaste usarlos solo por él._

_Realmente no fue su culpa, de ninguno de los dos, pues aun cuando antes habías pasado desapercibido entre las calles, nadie se fija jamás en un niño sucio y mal oliente, ahora con tu tez clara y aquellos enormes ojos dorados, enfundada en aquella ropa, Carlos tenia buen gusto para que negarlo, te convertiste en un objetivo._

_Aquella tarde luego de su acostumbrada carrera por el mercado, cuando te despedías de tu mejor amigo y corrías en dirección al bosque, justo en aquel callejón donde le conociste por primera vez, un par de brazos te rodearon y la oscuridad te envolvió, habías estado muy emocionado por que mañana empezaba algo llamado escuela, un lugar donde según Carlos se iba a aprender  muchas cosas, él ya te había enseñado a leer y escribir, bueno tu sabias algo pero él te enseño lo demás y habían planeado asistir juntos, ibas a aprender más cosas, a leer más libros, a conocer nuevos lugares a través de la lectura, tanta fue tu emoción que no lo escuchaste, tanto fue tu anhelo que cuando quisiste defenderte ya era demasiado tarde._

_A la mañana siguiente Carlos fue solo a la escuela, y esa noche un estremecedor ruido retumbo por las calles de la isla, un aullido que helo la sangre de muchos, pues el gran lobo feroz parecía buscar una presa, un par de aullidos mas tarde, unos disparos al aire y pronto todo quedo en silencio nuevamente._

_Tres cuerpos destrozados fueron encontrados más tarde, dos de ellos en la comodidad de su hogar, el tercero en medio de la plaza esparcido por todas partes._

********************************

 

Lowell  había escuchado a De Vil,  aquel niño que alguna vez llego a estimar tanto como su hermano, una parte fundamental de la manada, la pequeña manada de su padre. El jamás saldría de ese lugar si no aprendía a comportarse y era todo lo que quería, salir y correr tan lejos como sus piernas lo permitieron, alejarse de ese niño y el otro cuyo aroma le confundía.

 

Tal vez podría encontrar su hogar, aquel en donde creció, la vieja casa donde nació, el bosque donde sus padres se enamoraron, realmente no recordaba el lugar exacto pero estaba seguro de poder encontrarlo, su padre se aseguró de describirle el camino desde el pueblo cercano, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarlo y daría con su viejo hogar, el volvería a casa, solo, donde nadie le esperaría, al igual que la isla.

 

Una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla al recordar la razón de tanto odio, de aquella soledad a la que había sido orillado, Lowell estaba completamente solo, no hay manada, su única familia tomada por aquel que debía ser parte de ella, Carlos de Vil ese niño que le había quitado todo en su vida, todo o más importante, el necesitaba escapar, huir lejos olvidarse de aquel niño o estaba seguro que cumpliría su amenaza y derramaría su sangre y entonces su padre estaría decepcionado, porque ellos no eran mostros, porque aun cuando se encontraban dentro de la isla donde eran cazados sin dudar el gran lobo feroz siempre le enseño bondad y amor a su primogénito, el mal no debía ser parte de su cachorro.

 

Pero realmente parecía muy difícil de lograr, no cuando había sufrido tanto, no cuando esas enseñanzas le quitaron todo.

 

Evie había conoció poco tiempo a Carlos, durante esos meses aprendió a amarlo tanto como un hermano, claro que también amaba a Jay y Mal, pero Carlos era especial, el pequeño niño siempre parecía tan feliz incluso después que descubrió la forma tan cruel que lo trataba Cruella, para ella Carlos fue realmente al primero que considero un hermano, aun cuando no se lo decía abiertamente llego a confiar tanto en el otro niño y ansiar su felicidad.

 

El problema era que ahora su pequeño hermanito sufría, aquella magnifica sonrisa que ni siquiera Cruella pudo borrar de su rostro fue eliminada por una sola persona, toda la energía y completo animo fue drenado de inmediato por un solo ser.

 

Lowell, el hijo del lobo feroz.

 

Ella no sabía mucho de ellos, claro que aprendió sobre el cómo de otros villanos en la escuela de la isla, pero definitivamente no estuvo ahí cuando llegaron, después de todo había sido desterrada desde los 6 años con su madre, puede que un par de años después escuchara por primera vez el aullido de un lobo muy cerca de los bosques que rodeaban su  prisión, aquel que helo su sangre por completo, un aullido que retumbo varias noches llenándola de miedo, ella también escucho el alboroto que hicieron varios hombres al entrar al bosque y como la mayoría de estos nunca regresaron, una noche simplemente el silencio de la noche se hizo permanente, no hubo más aullidos, ella supo entonces que no había mas lobo feroz.

 

Siempre le pareció escuchar un aullido más suave, como el de un cachorro, pero tan parecido a un quejido que parecía no llamar la atención, ahora entendía a quien pertenecía aquel sonido, al mismo chico que ahora parecía querer destrozar a su hermanito.

 

Cuando ella salió de su destierro y consiguió amigos nuevos y la vida fue mucho mejor para ella fue que conoció al gran lobo feroz, o su cabeza más bien, un par de meses después de su gran aventura con el personal de Maléfica arrastro a Carlos,  el parecía renuente ahora puede entender por qué, a la taberna de Gastón, el cazador más arrogante de toda la isla, había sido invitada por los gemelos, aquellos chicos que siempre se comportaron muy gentilmente con ella, era obvio que les gustaba y bueno ella había sido educada para ser alabada no podía evitarlo, fue su sorpresa cuando en su interior se encontró con Jay quien al parecer había sido enviado por su padre para tratar ciertos asuntos con el dueño del lugar y Mal quien simplemente estaba aburrida y parecía estar siempre al lado de Jay, eran como mejores amigos si en la isla pudieras tenerlos, hay que aclarar que ella casi sospechaba que ellos tenían una relación secreta debió a esta cercanía, lo cual quedo descartado al llegar a Auradon.

 

El punto es que en cuanto se encontraron Evie corrió con Mal dejando a Carlos todo incomodo en una esquina, ella noto como aquel chico se disponía a salir del lugar cuando de la nada los gemelos llegaron para empujarle, Jay de inmediato corrió a ponerse en su defensa justo antes de que Evie hiciera algo pero antes de que algún pelea se suscitara Gastón entro en escena robando toda su atención y como si fuera el momento justo  procedió a contar tras el pedido de sus hijos para impresionar a Evie, como derroto a la bestia.

 

Conto como se abalanzó sobre él, le mostro las cicatrices en su rostro describiéndole con lujo de detalle como aquel enorme lobo enterró sus garras en su piel, le mostro la escopeta con la cual había disparado diez balas, le describió perfectamente cuantas le dieron a la bestia y como las demás quedaron en el olvido a través de la negrura del bosque.

 

Y al final con gran teatro y casi saltando de emoción les mostro un enorme cuchillo.

 

  * _La bestia salto sobre mí, mi rifle se encontraba a otro lado de mi cuerpo, la sangre en mi piel cubría uno de mis ojos dándome desventaja, sus largos dientes se abrieron contra mi rostro y en un momento de debilidad de la bestia logre alcanzar mi cuchillo y enterrarlo en su garganta._



 

Una burlona canción se escuchó después, una que todos los clientes de aquel bar conocían, la sátira a la bestia de la isla.

 

Gastón termino orgulloso señalando entonces arriba de la chimenea del lugar donde una enorme cabeza de lobo era exhibida como trofeo, para ella aquello había sido de mal gusto, vitoreo y silbidos de los demás clientes aclamaron al hombre que orgulloso mostraba sus músculos, los gemelos pelaban entre si  asegurando que ellos podrían hacer lo mismo, Mal frunció su nariz  molesta por tanto alboroto, Jay rodo los ojos aburrido de aquella historia, al parecer la había escuchado miles de veces, pero Carlos, el solo miraba fijamente el trofeo, Evie observo ignorando todo a su alrededor como aquel niño parecía perder todo el color del cuerpo al observar la cabeza sin vida de aquel gran lobo, en aquel momento ella se lo atribuyo a su temor con los perros pero ahora, tras descubrir que Carlos era amigo del hijo de aquella criatura, tal vez aquello fue por otra razón.

 

Así que ahora se encontraba a las afueras de esa puerta, luego de la desastrosa en palabras de Jay reunión de Carlos con aquel joven, le costó algo de trabajo convencer a Mal ya que ella no pensaba estar cerca de ese niño rabioso, sus palabras no las de ella.

 

  * Mira te entiendo – por tercera vez desde que entro en la blanca habitación Evie intentaba iniciar una conversación, recibir respuesta de aquel chico que aun limpiamente aseado parecía salvaje en una esquina-  cuando tenía 6 años la madre de Mal me desterró a mí y mi madre, teníamos buitres que nos traían cosas pero el punto es que eso  paso hace años y ambas arreglamos nuestras diferencias y somos buenas amigas – se acercó unos pasos más  colocando una pequeña bolsa con galletas una ofrenda de paz que esperaba el niño recibiera con gusto - no sé lo que paso contigo y Carlos pero realmente vale la pena perder esa amistad, tu nombre fue lo primero que pensó, siquiera pensó en su familia solo en ti.
  * Vete – la respuesta que recibió no fue lo que ella esperaba, aquel niño definitivamente no quería hablar con nadie, no desde que hablo con Carlos, aun cuando los médicos y enfermeras querían sacar algo de él recibían solo gruñidos, pero bueno le hablaba y eso no le ánimo.
  * Solo quiero que entiendas que yo te comprendo se lo que es estar alejada de todos y querer ser incluido – Evie retrocedió un paso al escuchar aquella palabra pero firme en su lugar se mantuvo de pie – eh venido a ayudarte para que puedas salir de aquí – continuo dando una pequeña mirada a la puerta donde Mal se mantenía recargada cruzada de brazos sin al parecer querer interferir o ayudar – voy a …
  * ¡¡¡Largo!!! – gruño nuevamente Lowell esta vez levantándose de un salto para lanzarse a la chica siendo detenido por aquellas esposas en el aire, de inmediato Evie se estremeció asustada retrocediendo sabía que aquella reacción podía ser posible, pero no esperaba que le afectara tanto, pues en aquel preciso momento los dorados ojos del chico sangraron carmín, podía ver la ira en estos.



Mal reacciono de inmediato se levándose de la pared donde descansaba, sus brazos se colocaron a sus lados cerrando sus puños listo para una pelea y aquellos ojos enverdecieron para someter a la bestia, Lowell poso su mirada de aquella niña de dulce aroma a la segunda que ahora parecía querer someterla.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron por lo que parecía una eternidad, esperando que alguno de ellos rompiera el contacto primero, luchado por someter al otro, Lowell  hacía tiempo que no sentía esto, la pelea por el poder, podía sentir como aquella chica de cabellos morados le ordenaba someterse, como su lobo luchaba en su interior por no dejarse caer y mostrar su cuello sumisamente, pero él no iba a hacerlo, puede que él no tuviera una manada, que estuviera solitario y  todos sus instintos le dijeran someterse ante lo que al parecer era una Alfa, pero él no iba a hacerlo, no cuando él era el hijo del lobo feroz, el único que quedaba de su linaje.

 

El pequeño  lobo lucho con todas sus fuerzas manteniendo la mirada, sin saberlos sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos, ya no era solo el tintineo que le dio a Evie, no la magia en su interior, la que estaba oprimida por la magia de la isla se liberó lo suficiente para mostrar su naturaleza, eso sorprendió a Mal cuyos ojos se agrandaron al presenciarlo, fue en ese instante que Evie llamo la atención de ambos rompiendo al fin aquella guerra de miradas donde no parecía haber un vencedor.

 

Lowell la escucho hablar  pero en el momento en que su mirada regreso a la chica de dulce aroma sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad, la ira en él se convirtió en frustración ignorando entonces a ambas volvió a retraerse en su esquina abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro.

 

Mal se sorprendió por aquello, solo su madre resistía a aquella mirada, y ahí estaba estaba ese chico extraño sin someterse ante ella, así que arrastro a Evie de vuelta al castillo ya que al parecer nada más seria bien recibido por el chico, aun cuando Evie protestó Mal le aseguro que esperaran, era un animal salvaje después de todo y todo animal ansia la libertad, ella estaba segura que en el momento en el que Lowell entendiera que solo saldría de ahí con su ayuda él les llamaría, mientras dejarían que aquel lobo se aferrara a su soledad.

 

Una semana después del incidente de Evie, Ben se decidió a visitar a Lowell personalmente, escucho por Mal que este se negaba a recibir ayuda, además de ser informado por los doctores del lugar que el chico no parecía mejorar, su apariencia era más higiénica,  recupero parte de su peso y salud pero aún seguía siendo salvaje, aun intentaba morder a todo aquel que se le acercara, aun intentaba escapar.

 

Ben realmente no esperaba que esto fuera tan difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, sabía que Carlos estaba totalmente ansioso, aun luego de todas las amenazas, de verlo en la escuela, él quería darle lo que denominaba una vida normal y Ben iba a cumplir eso, tomando una respiración profunda y rezando internamente por que el archivo, aquella vieja carpeta encontrada con mucho esfuerzo, estuviera en lo correcto se dirigió ante el pequeño lobo.

 

  * ¿Lowell realmente piensas permanecer aquí por siempre? – cuestiono el monarca al verle en su acostumbrada esquina sin parecer reconocerle, él sabía que Lowell era un lobo, uno nacido y que realmente pudo escucharle venir desde el pasillo.
  * No – respondió aquella voz luego de largos minutos, Ben iba después de todo decidido a sacarle una repuesta - en cuanto pueda huiré a los bosques – levanto la mirada solo lo suficiente para observar a rey frente a él.
  * Eso no es posible – la voz de aquel chico se mantuvo firme - Debes quedarte en la escuela, es la condición para sacarte de la isla – continuo calmado, al menos Lowell parecía hablar con él, lo cual ya era todo un avance.
  * No me importa tu maldita escuela – gruño nuevamente – yo no te pedí venir – volvió entonces a sumergirse entre sus rizos, a ocultarse entre sus brazos y dar por terminada aquella conversación.
  * Encontré tu casa, la cabaña en el bosque – ante la mención de aquello Lowell volvió a mirar al rey que simplemente buscaba entre su archivo una fotografía, estaba algo vieja y mohosa - van a demolerla – en aquel instante aquel joven estaba parado frente a él luchando contra las cadenas invisibles para alcanzar aquella foto, Ben notando que finalmente tenía la atención deseada entrego sin problemas dicha imagen - si te gradúas de la escuela te la regresare, sin trucos, solo asiste a la escuela y será tuya – continuo mientras observaba como aquel niño observaba con verdadero anhelo aquella imagen, donde una casita rodeada por enormes arboles espinosos parecía casi igual a la última vez que la vio, y tal vez lo era, aun podía notar el gran agujero en el techo el cual su padre estuvo a punto de reparar cuando fueron atrapados.
  * Trae a la chica con olor a manzana – susurro sin dejar de observar la fotografía en sus dedos, mientras estos contorneaban la imagen de un caído hogar casi olvidado.
  * ¿A quién? – pregunto confuso, pero a la vez animado de que Lowell hubiera aceptado sin grandes problemas.
  * La que dijo que me ayudaría a salir de aquí – levanto la mirada del papel entre sus manos para de inmediato regresar a su esquina favorita y poder contemplar con detalle aquella imagen.
  * Oh hablas de Evie, la llamare de inmediato y Lowell – le miró fijamente antes de salir por la puerta – aquí no rasgamos la garganta de nadie, ¿entendido? – termino saliendo de inmediato antes de que aquel chico cambiara de idea, aquello podía ser lo que necesitara y solo tomaría una vieja cabaña en el bosque, sabía que sobornarle era hacer trampa pero Ben haría lo necesario si con eso cumplía su promesa.



 

Mas el joven se limitó a sonreír simplemente, Lowell aprendería, escucharía a esa chica de aroma delicioso, Evie según parecía y seria libre, se mantendría lo más alejado de Carlos y terminaría con esa estúpida escuela entonces tendría su hogar de nuevo, su casa, y el realmente quería solo eso.

 

La pequeña cabaña de madera en el bosque, el hogar de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Recordatorio Evie fue desterrada a los 6 años, como Carlos es 2 años menor que ella él tenía 4 años, el lobo feroz llego a la isla cuando este tiene 6, Lowell tiene la misma edad que Carlos solo por meses.
> 
>  
> 
> Si el lobo feroz fue el único villano que enseño a su hijo a ser bueno lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Comentarios?
> 
>  
> 
> Sugerencias?
> 
>  
> 
> Galletas?


	4. Capítulo 4: El gran lobo feroz.

**Capítulo 4: El gran lobo feroz.**

**_“-¡No nos comerá el Lobo Feroz! - Cantaban los cerditos._ **

****

**_El lobo estaba realmente enfadado y hambriento, y ahora deseaba comerse a los Tres Cerditos más que nunca, y frente a la puerta bramó:_ **

****

**_\- ¡Soplaré y soplaré y la puerta derribaré! Y se puso a soplar tan fuerte como el viento de invierno_ **

**_Sopló y sopló, pero la casita de ladrillos era muy resistente y no conseguía su propósito. Decidió trepar por la pared y entrar por la chimenea. Se deslizó hacia abajo... Y cayó en el caldero donde el cerdito mayor estaba hirviendo sopa de nabos. Escaldado y con el estómago vacío salió huyendo y escapó de allí dando unos terribles aullidos que se oyeron en todo el bosque. Se cuenta que nunca jamás quiso comer ningún cerdito._ **

****

****

**_Los cerditos no lo volvieron a ver. El mayor de ellos regañó a los otros dos por haber sido tan perezosos y poner en peligro sus propias vidas._ **

****

**_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.”         - Los tres cerditos y el lobo._ **

****

 

_En sus tiempos de gloria él había sido muy temido, las personas temblaban al escuchar su nombre, durante años sembraba el terror a las aldeas a su paso, siendo ruin y despiadado, devorando a los débiles, masacrando a los valientes, el gran lobo feroz fue una gran calamidad para aquellos seres, o al menos lo fue hasta que 3 pequeños cerditos se burlaron de él._

_La historia no conto los hechos como deberían, los libros solo escribieron en favor de los que lucían más débiles y aquellos maliciosos cerditos quedaron como las víctimas de una enorme bestia._

_Después de su desastroso encuentro con aquellos cerditos y de que aquella noticia de cómo fue derrotado cubrió todos los reinos cercanos, no había lugar donde el lobo pudiera  seguir viviendo, todos parecían haberle pedido el miedo, nadie le respetaba, pues si 3 pequeños e insignificantes cerditos pudieron contra el sin esfuerzo cualquiera era capaz de someter al que alguna vez fue el gran lobo feroz, él se encontraba totalmente amenazado._

_Durante años se dedicó a vagar oculto en el bosque, como una bestia herida lamiendo su miseria en la soledad, durante años la vergüenza le impidió mostrar su rostro en público, ya era bastante malo que los otros lobos le segregaran por su extraña condición, ahora entre los hombres parecía no haber lugar para él, pues el gran lobo feroz no era como los otros lobos, él no era un simple animal incapaz de comunicarse, no él se erguía en dos patas y era capaz de hablar y razonar como la especie humana._

_Cuanto era joven e ingenuo, mucho antes de ser el terror de los hombres, el lobo feroz tenía una manada, era numerosa con primos y hermanas, con tíos y tías a montones, él vivía en una amorosa casa a las orillas de un pueblo, el nació de una especie diferente una que parecía casi extinta, pues ahora no muchos como el eran vistos, hombres lobos les llamaron erróneamente, confundidos con brujos que podían tomar su apariencia, cuando era todo lo contrario._

_El inicio de su especie fue se dio por casualidad, hace muchos años, un par de lobos masacro una villa, se dice que ahí vivía una poderosa bruja cuyo hijo pequeño cayó muerto, una maldición cayo entonces y aquellos lobos se transformaban en hombres dejándoles solo una noche al mes para ser ellos mismos otra vez, aquellos lobos tuvieron que vivir el resto de sus vidas anhelando sus pieles entre la misma gente que desconfiaba de ellos por sus agudos sentidos, no fue sino hasta después que un hada se apiado de ellos que intento ayudarles, les regreso sus pieles para que pudieran cambiar a voluntad y elegir como vivir._

_Algunos de ellos sin dudarlo regresaron a los bosques felices de su decisión, pero otros, cuyas parejas eran humanas aceptaron y aprendieron a convivir con los hombres, al menos hasta que descubrieron su naturaleza y les masacraron por miedo, el lobo feroz nació de una de estas familias, vio cómo su familia fue quemada viva en su enorme casona, escucho a lo lejos los gritos de terror, el dolor de su manada, aquel lobo se vio traicionado por una cazadora que solo buscaba destruirle, él fue el único sobreviviente a aquella masacre pues su hermana y tío intentando tomar venganza murieron a manos de aquellos cazadores que les llevaron a la locura, aquel  solitario y dolido lobo entonces se convirtió en el gran lobo feroz._

_Pero entonces había dejado de ser temido y con el temor de ser cazado el huyo, los otros lobos le dieron la espalda por ser una criatura tan diferente a ellos, y los hombres no le temían, el realmente se encontraba solo, entonces aquello paso._

_Maléfica se levantó de la muerte, al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió traer de entre los muertos a todos los villanos ya caídos para encerrarlos en una isla, pero la gran emperatriz del mal lucho con fuerza, ella junto a sus seguidores combatieron a aquellos que deseaban desterrarlos y el lobo feroz con gusto se unió a su causa._

_O al menos al principio por qué en cuanto se percató que aquello era una guerra perdida el huyo, dejo las filas de Maléfica al comprender el gran error que cometía, al darse cuenta que su odio le estaba destruyendo como aquellos otros villanos, se ocultó  nuevamente en el bosque y no salió de su forma lobo en mucho tiempo, no hasta que la vio._

_Una pequeña niña perdida en el bosque con una enorme capa carmesí._

 

*******************************

Le había enseñado todo lo que podía, todo lo necesario para vivir entre la gente sin parecer un salvaje, Evie realmente se sintió orgullosa cuando Lowell comenzaba a comer adecuadamente con los cubiertos sin derramar ni una sola gota fuera de su plato, bueno casi.

 

Fueron semanas.

 

Semanas de largas lecciones en las cuales intentaba enseñar a ese niño modales, semanas de escuchar a Mal refunfuñar antes de acompañarla, semas de negarle a Carlos las visitas a su amigo, semanas, largas semas que al fin rendían frutos.

 

Aquel día en específico tanto Evie como Mal habían llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de dejar que Lowell interactuara con la naturaleza, siendo un lobo después de todo estar encerrado por tanto tiempo debía ser una tortura, la misma Mal tuvo que admitir que no se sentiría gusto si estuviera en una blanca habitación durante días, como si fuera participe de algún experimento.

 

Por lo que en esos momentos las dos chicas, junto a Ben quien había insistido en estar presente, pues sería la primera vez de Lowell en un entorno completamente libre se habían reunido en los jardines de la clínica, los cuales colindaban junto a un pequeño bosque, en cuanto aquel pequeño chico poso sus pies descalzos sobre la fina hierba, porque aún se negaba a utilizar zapatos y sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el aroma de la madera y hojas algo en él se encendió.

 

Lowell corrió de inmediato nada más sus pies pudieron hacerlo, lejos de la puerta, empujo a los guardias que aun cautelosos le seguían, escucho a alguien llamarle pero le ignoro en su euforia, el salto gustoso dejándose caer en cuatro patas para adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.

 

  * ¡Lowell espera! – grito asustada Evie dispuesta a correr por el chico, ella realmente no se esperaba esa reacción, no quería pensar en todo el tiempo desperdiciado por un pequeño capricho.
  * Evie no – le detuvo Mal de inmediato cruzándose de brazos sin expresión alguna, pero de igual manera ansiosa por el comportamiento del lobo.
  * Mal tiene razón – el rey a su lado hablo al fin mientras sus hombres esperaban la orden para detener al joven que corría cada vez más – debe hacer esto por su cuenta – susurro mirando como aquel chico se detenía entonces al borde del bosque.



 

Él era libre, al fin podría correr y escapar o más lejos de ahí, buscar su propio hogar en el mundo y alejarse de aquellos que le llevarían con Carlos, claro que aun sentía un profundo odio por él, sin embargo luego de verlo nuevamente, de recordar el dolor en sus palabras y todo la ira simplemente se apagó,  Carlos  fue el chico que más dolor en el mundo le había causado pero  deshonrar la memoria de su padre al derramar su sangre era mucho peor.

 

Después de todo él  le acepto en su manada, si ahora  desgarraba su garganta le haría muy triste, sin contar con el hecho de que le prometió a su padre nunca  convertirse en monstruo, por lo tanto Carlos paso a segundo término, sobre todo ahora que era libre que podría correr y nunca regresar,  podría ver nuevamente las estaciones del año en su máximo esplendor,  cazaría ardillas y conejos para sentarse cerca del fuego y admirar las estrellas y entonces…. Entonces sería un fugitivo como su padre.

 

Lowell se detuvo de golpe justo al borde del bosque, sus piernas le sostuvieron mientras lentamente se erguía como un hombre, sus  cabellos ahora amarrados en una trenza a causa de Evie se mantenían intactos, su bata blanca de hospital se levantó suavemente en dirección a los árboles, como si el viento mismo le dijera seguir, su mirada se posó entonces en aquel sendero, en la promesa de libertad que tanto ansiaba, en aquel que le llevaría a perseguir su sueño de conocerlo todo, cerró los ojos por un instante y aspiro con fuerza para darse valor.

 

Él podría seguir corriendo, huir y perderse, vivir una vida nómada  entre los bosques sin un hogar propio, o podía regresar, cumplir su parte del trato y tener lo que tanto había ansiado cuando cachorro, su antigua casa, un hogar.

 

El dio media vuelta.

********************************

Lowell estaba realmente  confundido ¿cómo era posible que su anterior forma de vestir estuviera mal?, era lo suficientemente practica y acogedora, puede que se trataran de trapos entre tejidos para cubrirle pero eso había sido suficiente en la isla, eso fue lo único que tenía  desde que fueron desterrados, y ahora ya no era así, se había esforzado mucho para encajar en aquel mundo, para aprender todas y cada una de las lecciones que aquella princesa de dulce aroma había enseñado con tanta determinación, Lowell había sido literalmente torturado para mejorar su postura, Evie había amarrado una tabla a su espalda para evitar que se encorvara y no solo eso al parecer debía caminar en dos piernas todo el tiempo, siempre, correr en cuatro patas no era una opción al parecer.

 

El realmente había sido muy obediente, demasiado incluso había permitido a esa princesita tan cerca de su espacio, joder ni con su padre lo fue tanto y ahora esas chicas, no, esas humanas, esa ridícula princesa y la alfa le miraban obligándole a usar ese atuendo, aquello definitivamente era una tortura.

 

  * Lowell quédate quieto – la princesa se acercaba con aquella prenda seguramente inventada por cazadores crueles – ven aquí ahora – y como era de esperarse el gruño mostrando sus afilado dientes.
  * ¡Suficiente! – la voz de la chica mágica resonó por la habitación - si no lo usas no saldrás de aquí – y ahí estaba otra vez el intento de someterlo Lowell le miro enojado reprimiendo un gruñido.
  * Hey chicas, Lowell es hora de irnos – nuevamente salvado por cualquier deidad que estuviera de su parte Lowell no tuvo que luchar contra aquel dominio más tiempo, pues la oportuna entrada del buen rey desvió la atención, la cual aprovecho para correr a ponerse detrás el rey, había aprendido que este joven parecía ser el alfa de todos en aquel lugar, tal vez el domaría a la chica que apestaba   tan extraño.
  * Ben no – chillo Evie escandalizada al ver entrar a su amigo a la habitación, mas aquel joven se quedó paralizado al sentir como aquel lobo se escondía detrás de él aferrándose a su espalda totalmente en ropa interior.
  * Dije que no voy a usarlo – gruño amenazadoramente aun detrás del monarca paralizado que poco a poco se volvía rojo de la vergüenza.
  * Lowell quieres alejarte de Ben antes de que le dé una apoplejía – Mal ordeno causando únicamente que este se aferrara a su brazo con más fuerza.



 

Mal estaba molesta, había notado como aquella niña evitaba todo contacto con cualquier persona, como enloquecía si alguien en especial hombre le tocaba y ahora ahí estaba tocando y escondiéndose voluntariamente detrás de Ben, de su Ben ella simplemente no iba permitirlo, lo que Mal no entendía es que Lowell había analizados sus opciones comparado ambas amenazas, por que  hacerla usar aquella prenda era una amenaza para ella y decidió entonces que aquel alfa era mucho menos  peligroso a las dos chicas, eso y que ella sabía perfectamente como fingir inocencia y total vulnerabilidad, sus enormes  ojos de cachorro nunca fallaron contra su padre y él era el lobo más rudo que había conocido.

  * No – volvió a gruñir nuevamente no soltando su escudo humano.
  * Por lucifer Lowell eres una chica y toda chica usa un sostén solo póntelo – suspiro Evie frustrada empujando dicha prenda hacia el lobo que se mantenía aun detrás de Ben.
  * So…solo póntelo - al fin aquel rey parecía salir de su mutismo – úsalo por favor – Ben cerro los ojos alejando cuidadosamente las manos de la chica que lo sostenían con fuerza contra si en un intento de no mirar su pecho desnudo y aquellos jodidos lunares estratégicamente puestos– voy a salir ahora.



Y antes de que pudiera volver a aferrarse a él Ben salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta, donde los guardias, aquellos encargados de vigilarle le daban un mirada confusa al notar el rubor en su rostro, Ben realmente quería eliminar el recuerdo de aquel desnudo pecho de sus memorias, el solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir  sucio, pues el realmente creía que traicionaba a su novia.

 

En la habitación tras haber desaparecido el escudo humano de Lowell la guerra nuevamente se desarrolló, varios forcejeos más y un montón de maldiciones, por parte de Mal y golpes, gracias a Lowell, aquel lobo al fin había accedido, a la fuerza, usar el bendito sostén, claro que en cuanto el hermoso vestido con holanes fue mostrado frente a ella, descubrieron porque era la hija del gran lobo feroz, así que la ropa que incluía vestidos hermosas de chica quedo totalmente descartado sin nada más a la mano a las chicas no les quedó más remedio que llamar a Jay, ya que al parecer Ben había desaparecido totalmente y no contestaba el bendito celular, ellas no lo sabían pero aquel joven rey estaba casi golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol como penitencia por engañar a su novia con el pensamiento.

 

Así que varios minutos después Jay llegó con una sudadera y unos pantalones de deporte completamente limpios para prestar a su nuevo “amigo” a él aun no le agradaba este nuevo chico pero si las chicas decían que ya no habían nada de qué preocuparse cooperaria con tal de terminar con eso, además Evie se encargaba de hacer la mayoría de su ropa definitivamente ella lo mataría si no sacrificaba aquellos deportivos viejos para ella.

 

  * Suficiente vámonos – gruño Lowell abriendo la puerta de inmediato, solo minutos después de que aquel árabe entregara la ropa a Evie de la cual al parecer quería escapar, pues en sus manos tenía unos zapatos – no los necesito – hablo nuevamente intentando escapar o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Jay que reaccionando por  instinto le cerró el paso atrapándola – mierda – frunció la nariz aquella chica tras golpear contra el pecho de Jay quien de inmediato la tomo por los hombros sujetándole - ¡Tu! – gruño amenazadoramente, estrechando sus ojos  como pequeñas rendijas totalmente enojada – suéltame ahora mismo o voy a – volvió a gruñir forcejeándose casi logrando su cometido pues Jay se distrajo por un momento al encontrarse frente a la joven, al mirar aquello enormes ojos dorados.
  * Está bien Jay - Mal tranquilizo al árabe que había apretado su garre en la chica – ella no va a escapar.
  * ¿Ella? – Jay paso de la confusión a la sorpresa en un segundo volviendo su atención de inmediato a la chica en sus brazos – sabía que había algo raro contigo – termino soltándole de inmediato y alejándose de su espacio personal, Lowell ahora le miraba indignada ante su comentario frunciendo su nariz causando una mueca adorable, Jay comenzó a reír ante aquella visión pues realmente aquella joven era demasiado pequeña y totalmente delgada, sus ropas parecían ser enormes en ella, sus cabellos atrapados en una enorme trenza aun dejaban sueltos mechones que caían en su rostro resaltando su encanto y cuando llego a sus pies, los dedos descalzos de ella moviéndose con nerviosismo fue el detonante para soltar aquella carcajada - ¿Dónde rayos están tus zapatos? – pregunto  luego de calmar su enorme carcajada.
  * Ella se niega a usarlos – murmuro Evie mostrando los dichosos zapatos en sus manos.
  * No puedes ir a la escuela así debes usarlos – Jay se recompuso de sus risas para cruzarse de brazos frente a la joven que buscaba al parecer una salida – te quedaras aquí de lo contrario – le amenazo y Lowell realmente quería salta a su garganta, una nueva guerra de miradas empezaba, una que buscaba dominación.
  * Al fin están listas – nuevamente Ben pareció llegar en el mejor momento, o peor como quieran verlo – ¿qué pasa con tus zapatos? –Ben miro a la chica que simplemente dejo caer sus hombros derrotados y procedió a quitarle los zapatos a la princesa y ponérselos.



 

Cuatro intentos fallidos, muchas quejas y casi dos caídas porque “¿enserio Evie tenas que traer los zapatos de tacón?” después aquellos chicos se dirigían a Auradon en la limosina, donde Lowell no dejaba de mirar con añoranza el bosque por la ventana, Evie a su lado iba  explicándole nuevas ideas para su guardarropa nuevo dejando de lado los vestidos, Mal nuevamente miraba a Ben murmurando en secreto que aquel lobo no estaba listo para esto y Jay,  él no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica, observó cómo sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo en su regazo, como sus facciones cambiaban al pasar por la ciudad y cuando su mirada penetrante fue demasiado se topó con aquellos orbes de oro líquido  por un segundo robándole el aliento confundido.

 

Entonces Evie llamo su atención nuevamente y aquella conexión se perdió, si Jay no hubiera dejado de mirarla hubiera notado como aquella chica levantaba su brazo para aspirar con fuerza el aroma en la sudadera que ahora llevaba prestada.

 

************************************

Carlos estaba molesto el no estuvo presente cuando trajeron a Lowell y al parecer ahora no podía verlo, ni siquiera sabía con quien compartía habitación, él no sabía nada de nada, entonces la semana de exámenes cayó sobre ellos siendo aún peor, así que ahí estaba sentando en la mesa de estudios, esperando entender aquellas ridículas fórmulas para pasar su examen de química mientras trataba de sacarse de la mente a Lowell el cual no había visto por qué tenía clases privadas para ponerse al corriéndote o algo así, él podría ayudarle pero claro que no, nadie pensó en él, no, todos mantenían a Carlos alejado del lobo, entonces  levanto por un segundo la mirada y lo vio, el cabello inconfundible de Lowell, aquélla melena de rizos rojos.

 

  * ¿Qué es lo que trae puesto?- pregunto extrañado Carlos al ver la forma en que Lowell iba vestido, pues aquellas ropas siempre andrajosas fueron sustituidos por un largo blusón rojo el cual parecía tener un enorme escote pues Carlos podía ver el inicio de aquel sostén negro cubierto por la tela justo al borde de los muslos donde un diminuto short negro se aferraba a sus caderas, un par de medias negras agujereadas cubrían sus piernas  y aquellos botines negros terminaban el conjunto.
  * ¿Luce bien verdad?... – Evie a su lado se miraba orgullosa por su nueva obra - lo diseñe yo misma le dije que usara el vestido pero no me hizo caso – termino aquel ultimo comentario, el cual parecía ser ignorado por Carlos que no dejaba de observa a aquella chica caminar con un montón de libros en sus brazos.
  * Me gusta el detalle del lobo – comento Mal levantando la mirada de sus notas, aquellos apuntes que estudiaba, señalando el obvio lobo aullando pintado en la espalda de la chica dentro de una luna llena.
  * Lo sé un pequeño tributo a su padre ya que Carlos quiere realmente arreglar las cosas creí que podría ayudar - continuo  Evie jugando con un mechón de cabello mientras Mal le miraba  levantando una ceja – tu sabes para que se sienta incluida, como una de nosotros.
  * Es ropa de chica – Carlos aun no salía del shock pues ahí en medio del campus caminando ignorando a todos se encontraba Lowell en dirección a una muy alejada mesa enfundado en la ropa más femenina qué alguna vez le vio usar.
  * Claro que es ropa de chica – aquella princesa sin corona rodo los ojos ante su comentario mientras todos miraban directamente a la chica que pasaba ignorando sus deberes.
  * Lowell es un chico – insistió sin dejar de ver como desaparecía de su vista, pues finalmente aquella se encontraba lejos.
  * No Carlos, es una chica – afirmo Evie sonriendo burlonamente.
  * Eso no puede ser.
  * Tengo el expediente si quieres verlo el lobo feroz tenía una hija, además los doctores lo confirmaron es una chica – Ben amablemente se unió a la conversación en la que al parecer sus amigos preferían perder el tiempo a estudiar para esos exámenes.
  * Espera ¿no lo sabias? – Mal realmente parecía confundida, ella creyó que si alguien conocía a Lowell era precisamente Carlos.
  * Claro que no – se defendió el joven haciendo un puchero tierno.
  * Pero si pareces estar enamorado de ella – Jay murmuro confundido, el realmente no había dejado de ver a la chica pasar, realmente aun la tenía en mente, tratando de recordar las palabras que ella había dicho cuando la conoció, en el momento en el que la sostuvo mientras intentaba alejarla de la garganta de Carlos.
  * Creí que era un chico
  * ¿Eres gay? – Ahora Jay parecía aún más confundido, sus cejas se alzaron hasta más allá de su gorro sorprendido por aquello, Carlos a su vez parecía herido por aquella reacción.
  * ¿Enserio eso es lo que te sorprende Jay? – y si Mal parecía poner en palabras lo que todos en aquella mesa trataban de decir con sus miradas hacia el árabe.
  * Carlos creía que Lowell, la niña del que estaba enamorado desde pequeño es un chico y solo te preocupa saber si es gay – Evie amablemente continuo un poco curiosa por saber la razón por la que Jay parecía resaltar este punto.
  * Solo me sorprendió – murmuro - digo no hay ningún problema amigo – palmeo suavemente la espalda del chico a su lado para demostrar su apoyo.
  * Es una chica – repitió Carlos recordando el punto principal de su conversación e ignorando profundamente el dolor que paso por su pecho al ver la reacción de Jay.
  * Si así es – asintió Ben sonriendo al notar como el pequeño parecía más y más incómodo ante la idea.
  * Una chica – murmuro abriendo cómicamente los ojos, pues recordó los momentos vergonzosos de su infancia, el baño que le dio alguna vez, los abrazos y el marcado por parte de la chica y sobre todo aquel contacto tan íntimo entre ellos.
  * Con pechos y todo, los eh visto son muy suaves – Y finalmente Evie rompió con sus recuerdos.
  * ¡¡Evie!! – grito indignado al escucharle sonrojándose de inmediato al recordar que el efectivamente también había tocado su pecho, cuando eran niños pero aun así, el toco el pecho desnudo de una niña.
  * No sabía usar un sujetador – se excusó la princesita sonriente recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora de 
  * Una chica – suspiro finalmente dejando caer su cabeza contra sus libros de texto asimilándolo finalmente.



 

A su alrededor Jay comenzó al reír al ver su reacción revolviendo sus cabellos con suavidad para intentar confortarle, Evie regreso a sus estudios, mientras Mal ignorando su libro comenzó otra platica con Ben, en otro lugar de la escuela donde una chica  muy molesta discutía con todos sus libros cansada por no entender absolutamente nada se arrepentía por aceptar la ayuda de la princesa de los bosques.

******************************

 

_Él lo había olfateado, era el aroma inconfundible de aquel cachorro que su amado Lowell solía visitar, aquel aroma dulce a chocolate,  tierra mojada, y a otra cosa que no podía clasificar, porque debajo de todo aquel humo y acido el suave aroma del niño era realmente bueno, entendía el por qué su perrito parecía tan apegado al niño, entendía el anhelo de aquel aroma que le  hacía tan reconfortable, el mismo tenía que reprimir las ganas de correr a frotarse contra el pequeño._

_Pero nuevamente el lobo le observo de lejos, lo asecho desde las sombras como hacía con cualquiera que osara entrar a su territorio a aquella parte del bosque donde su nido resguardaba a Lowell, aquel niño parecía perdido, sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y las rodillas raspadas en un claro indicio de lo que buscaba, comodidad, el confort de aquel paquete, resoplo resignado al darse cuenta que él había provocado aquello, después de todo lo había aceptado le dio la bienvenida en su pequeña manada y ahora debía hacerse responsable._

_Con gran cuidado y extremada paciencia se acercó al pequeño, había escuchado por parte de Lowell, aquel cachorro no paraba de hablar de su nuevo amigo, le hablaba sobre todo lo que hacían cada día, conocía de memoria todas y cada una de las expresiones del pequeño, el aroma que desprendía cuando su madre le llamaba, la emoción al hablar de ciencia y piezas viejas que encontraban en el depósito, conocía sin haberlo tratado lo suficiente a aquel niño como a su propio hijo o al menos eso creía el, así que con mucho cuidado de no asustarle, recordaba vagamente que Lowell le hablo de lo asustado que era aquel niño al verlo por primera vez, no queriendo repetir aquello ya que su nido se llenó con el aroma del miedo por días decidió actuar tan sumisamente como podía._

_Lo ojos del niño se agrandaron reteniendo sus sollozos al verlo aparecer entre los decrépitos árboles, el miedo en el aire pronto se hizo se presente y un par de pasos fueron retrocediendo, en segundos aquel niño paso del dolor al pánico, así que el bajo sus orejas dejándose caer en el suelo como un cachorro olfateó con su nariz suavemente y se acercó gateando contra la tierra sin despegar su vientre de este pareciendo lo más pequeño que podía, cuando Carlos noto aquel movimiento se congelo de inmediato, el solo había visto al gran lobo feroz una vez en su vida y  había estado completamente aterrado y sin embargo ahora justo después de que su madre le diera una inusual paliza por  haber olvidado algo tan insignificante como limpiar los pisos la noche anterior aquel gran lobo se acercaba a él como un perro completamente dócil._

_Los perros eran malos, viciosos animales capaces de arrancar su piel y devorar sus entrañas, Carlos casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre en su cabeza, el realmente iba a empezar a correr para volver a ella solo para alejarse de aquella gran bestia, pero entonces el dolor en su pierna se intensifico causando un gemido de  sus labios, las orejas del lobo se alzaron al escuchar aquel gemido  levantándole de golpe para de inmediato acercarse al dolido cachorro olvidando su plan inicial, el olor a sangre inundo el aire a su alrededor y un gran sentimiento de protección se hizo presente en aquel animal._

_Alguien le había lastimado, alguien había osado herir a un cachorro de su manada y aquel lobo sentía la gran necesidad de correr de nuevo por la isla para rasgar en pedazos al causante de aquel dolor, pero en aquel momento Carlos le necesitaba, el pequeño niño se tambaleo al intentar sostenerse de su pierna mala por lo que de inmediato le sostuvo con su cabeza, cuando Carlos noto aquel calor reconfortante en su costado ignoro por completo aquel hocico que se habría paso en sus piernas buscando la herida en un intento de curar aquel dolor._

_Carlos no tuvo miedo alguno entonces, envolvió su brazos contra la cabeza de la feroz bestia  a la cual debía temer y empezó a llorar nuevamente, soltó lamentos y preguntas a azar, queriendo saber el porqué de sus heridas ¿el por qué su madre le trataba así?, pregunto si  había algo malo en él, si era por eso que su madre no le quería, y el gran lobo quiso nuevamente desgarrar a alguien por herirlo._

_Cuando el llanto de aquel niño fue disminuyendo, cuando todo el dolor en su corazón se había tranquilizado lo suficiente aquel gran lobo lamio su cara para limpiar aquellos rastros de lágrimas haciéndole reír, le guio entonces con mucho cuidado a su madriguera, Carlos se aferró todo el tiempo al cuello de aquella gran bestia hasta la cueva donde una gran pila de mantas le esperaban, aquellas no estaban lo suficientemente limpias, la mayoría eran pedazos de ropas al azar que Carlos realmente se preguntaba cómo consiguió, otras eran pieles, las más pequeñas de alimañas pequeños que estaba seguro Vivian en esos bosques y sin embargo Carlos se sintió seguro como aquella otra noche, cuando Lowell apareció la sonrisa en Carlos fue aún mayor, el rostro del pequeño lobo se ilumino ante la presencia del niño arrojándose de inmediato a él._

_Aquellos dos lobos se frotaron sin cesar impregnando con su aroma al niño que olía a sangre y desesperanza, ellos le daban la bienvenida a su familia._

_Aquel día fue la segunda vez que Carlos vio al gran lobo feroz, esa tarde tuvo la mejor siesta de todas, entre un gran y peludo abrigo negro y Lowell quien se aferró a su pecho por su cintura y enredo sus piernas juntas como protegiéndole, Carlos nunca se sintió más amado, Lowell sentía que al fin estaban completos y el gran lobo feroz, él se limitó a observar a los dos pequeños cachorros que estaba dispuesto a cuidar y proteger de ahora en adelante._

_La tercera vez que ellos se encontraron Carlos era nuevamente en dolor y aquel gran lobo feroz no dudo en atacar a sus dos agresores._

_El no dejaría que dañaran a su manada._

_La cuarta vez el lobo pudo ver en los ojos de Carlos el miedo y desesperación pero sobre todo mucho arrepentimiento._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas necesito su ayuda alguien sabe dónde descargar el libro de descendientes “secretos de Auradon” pliss necesito información sobre sus clases y esas cosas.
> 
> Lowell llama a Evie la princesa de los bosques por su aroma y bueno porque es una princesa, ella se lo recalco muchas veces.
> 
> Lowell es una chica a que no se lo esperaban, o tal vez sí, pero pronto explicaremos porque actúa como un chico y su nombre que es de chico.
> 
> ¿Alguien de aquí ve historias horribles?, no, pues bien este programa en lo personal me encanta, lo veo no importa que ya me sepa lo que van a decir hay una parte en donde cuentan los cuentos clásicos pero representados en épocas históricas, hay uno de los tres cerditos, en esta versión cuando los dos hermanos van a la casa del cerdito mayor para salvarse del lobo este no los escucha porque ellos viven en los tiempo georgianos y en esta época había un ridículo impuesto por las ventanas y estas estaban cubiertas con ladrillos, así que él nunca abre la puerta y el lobo los devora, fin a que esta genial jejeje. 
> 
> ¿Y bien el lobo feroz tiene un nombre? Ni idea   
> ¿Debería ponerle uno? Tal vez  
> ¿Cómo debería llamarse? Acepta sugerencias.  
> ¿Me merezco una galleta? Definitivamente.  
> ¿Qué pasara si no me dan galletas? Lowell rasgara la garganta de Carlos con sus dientes muajajajajaja.


	5. Capítulo 5: La hija del lobo feroz.

**Capítulo 5: La hija del lobo feroz.**

**"** **_Nosotros, los humanos tememos a la bestia dentro del lobo porque no entendemos la bestia dentro de nosotros mismos" -Gerald Hausman_ **

 

 

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, bueno más bien aquel adolecente monarca decidió ignorando sus protestas, aun cuando él lo hacía por su hogar, así fue como Lowell llego a aquella escuela, el realmente la odiaba, le odio el primer momento en que piso aquel lugar lleno de aromas afrutados y  demás, no era para menos aquello era un hervidero de gente el pequeño lobo no había visto tantas personas en su vida desde que visitaba el mercado de la isla, cuando Carlos le enseño a robar,  el impulso de salir corriendo en libertad de los bosques fue muy grande tuvo que reprimirlo con toda su fuerza de voluntad mordiéndose el labio para concentrarse en su objetivo.

 

El acuerdo consistía básicamente en que Lowell tendría que terminar sus estudios en aquella institución, graduarse de la preparatoria y entonces volvería a poseer la cabaña de su padre así como la tierra, aquel gran bosque donde no seria molestado y se encargaría de mantenerlo libre de amenazas, y no parecía muy difícil, si claro con lo que no contaba, bueno solo ella ya que al parecer pensaba en todo, él era muy precavido, era que al vivir durante años sola en un bosque aislada significaba que no asistías a la escuela lo que se traducía a que Lowell no tenía ningún conocimiento, ella tendría que empezar desde cero.

 

Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aquel pequeño lobo era capaz no solo de leer y escribir, bueno su letra no era muy legible pero vamos ella no había sostenido un lápiz en años y tal vez su lectura se encontraba en un nivel deplorable, pero de cualquier manera Lowell era capaz de resolver operaciones aritméticas básicas  con facilidad, inclusive podía multiplicar de manera simple, claro que no tenía gran practica con esto pero sus conocimientos no eran tan inexistentes, tenía las bases en ciertas áreas específicas como la astronomía conociendo las estrellas , entendía el porqué de las cosas, la explicación sobre cosas simples como la lluvia o la  composición de un arcoíris, en pocas palabras Lowell entendía el porqué de los fenómenos naturales que se daban a su alrededor además de ser una ardua conocedora de grandes clásicos literarios que si bien no recordaba con exactitud su rostro al hablarle sobre una gran biblioteca parecía iluminarse de alegría, ella no había estado como todos pensaron viviendo debajo de una roca. Cuando el hada madrina tras un largo examen determino que si se esforzaba lo suficiente poniendo todo su empeño tardaría no menos de un par de años para ponerse a la par que aquellos de su misma edad, Lowell se molestó.

 

Un par de años, eso era muchísimo tiempo para ella, necesitaba terminar antes no podía pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de tanta gente, no, Lowell realmente quería escapar en aquel momento y huir pero de nuevo el recuerdo de su hogar le hizo desistir de la idea de saltar por la ventana, resignada a su suerte y luego de un gran discurso de motivación por parte de aquella mujer el hada que olía a galletas y magia, porque ahora es cuando lograba clasificar aquel extraño olor, magia, el mismo aroma que la chica alfa desprendía como una peste.

 

Entonces varios maestros y tutores se presentaron para nivelar sus conocimientos , una aula vacía se convirtió en su sala de torturas donde aquellas personas intentaron empujar en su cabeza aquel conocimiento necesario, lo cual era completamente aburrido pero Lowell prefería estar ahí sentada  leyendo aburridos libros, cuando había libros mejores que contaban y hablaban sobre el mundo, tenían una biblioteca enorme ella la había visto solo una vez necesitaba poner sus manos en esos libros, en fin ella prefería sentarse en aquel aburrió salón a estar en su habitación, porque si aquel monarca le puso lo que denomino una compañera de cuarto, ni siquiera podía tener su propio territorio, un pequeño lugar que perteneciera a ella, no, porque aquella dichosa compañera a la cual no podía morder, “la gente educada no muerde a otra gente” le había dicho aquella princesa al inicio de su capacitación, su compañera, la intrusa dentro de su territorio insistía en conocerla mejor, como si ella necesitara amigos, lo peor no era esto, si no que efectivamente aquella chica llenaba la habitación con aromas dulces artificiales, perfumes los llamo ella y para empeorar trataba de invadir su espacio cada vez que podía, intentaba hacer conversación y no se asustaba por ninguno de sus gruñidos, esto era el infierno, realmente empezaba a echar de menos el bosque en la isla, al menos ahí no tenía que escuchar a su compañera hablar sobre estúpidas historias de guerras mientras ella trataba de entender esas estúpidas ecuaciones.

 

O si Lowell extrañaba el bosque, ella solo quería graduarse para ser libre, correr por el bosque, cazar una buena presa y regresar a su hogar junto a  la chimenea donde su padre solía cocinar el mejor estofado de todos  y…

 

  * Lowell… Lowell te estoy hablando – y aquel llamado rompió su concentración, o divagaciones al mirar por la ventana hacia los frondoso arboles - ¿has prestado atención a lo que te he dicho?
  * No – gruño molesta apretando con más fuerza su lápiz – y no me interesa no necesito saber esto para cazar, no lo necesitare nunca en la vida.
  * Tal vez no piensas entrar a la universidad Lowell – le miro molesta aquella princesita – pero si quieres ir al bosque en la casa de tu padre debes graduarte  para eso debes aprenderlo – y si aquello fue un golpe bajo pero Evie estaba un poco molesta, ella había sacrificado su preciado tiempo de estudio para enseñarle química a esa niña y esta no le prestaba ninguna atención.
  * Bien – rechino los dientes intentando contener su enojo – pondré atención.
  * Perfecto, porque no lee el siguiente capítulo en voz alta para mejorar tu lectura.
  * No
  * Solo hazlo – rodo sus ojos ante la testarudez del lobo.
  * No quiero – y aquella niña hizo un pequeño puchero infantil.
  * Bien solo lee… aun me sorprende que sepas hacerlo – murmuro para sí, Evie no sabía que los hombres lobos tenían un excelente oído por lo que aquella  niña le escucho perfectamente.
  * Mi padre me enseño – aclaro mirando el libro intentando leer lo mejor posible, aun se le dificultaban algunas palabras
  * Él era un lobo – Evie parecía realmente confusa.
  * Antes de ir a la isla él era un hombre y me estaba enseñando a leer y escribir – despejo nuevamente aquella duda en la cabeza de la peli azul.
  * Y las matemáticas – continuo por ella Evie mas Lowell se quedó en silencio y aquel agarre del libro se apretó con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, ella casi lo rompía – debió ser difícil no poder hablar con él en la isla – Evie continuaba hablando intentando comprender a la pequeña niña que resoplaba por la nariz en un intento de tranquilizarse, las palabras en su libro fueron olvidadas pero Lowell no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.
  * Ha… Hablábamos todo el tiempo – al fin después de un largo silencio ella explico.
  * ¿El gran lobo feroz podía hablar? – pregunto aún más confundida, ella no había escuchado nada de esto, solo sabían que esa bestia gruñía y devoraba todo lo que entraba en su bosque.
  * No con palabras – Lowell se rindió dejando caer su libro para mirar por un segundo a la princesa que el miraba ansiosa por una respuesta – los aullidos y gruñidos tienen un significado.
  * Oh idioma perro – la sonrisa de Evie ilumino su bello rostro – Carlos también puede hacerlo dice que es por ser hijo de Cruella pero mi madre nunca me dijo que ella pudiera hacerlo.
  * Mintió – las manos de aquel lobo se cerraron ante la mención de aquel nombre.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Yo le enseñe… le enseñe a ladrar.
  * Oh… él te enseño matemáticas entonces – aquella chica era realmente muy inteligente pues pronto unió muchos de aquellos cabos sueltos que Lowell no podía explicar debido a sus conocimientos.
  * Eso no importa.
  * Ustedes eran grandes amigos… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?
  * Quiero seguir con la lección – gruño molesta la chica desviando la mirada nuevamente a aquel gran libro.
  * Claro por su puesto – suspiro decepcionada Evie ante aquella reacción ella realmente quería saber que pasaba pero no iba a presionar a la loba, estaba segura que con el tiempo ella y Carlos podrían volver a ser amigos y definitivamente iba a ayudar.



 

******************************

Lonnie  estaba realmente avergonzada, había estado juzgando todo el tiempo a aquellos niños villanos nada más pisaron Auradon, claro que intento llegar a conocer mejor a las dos chicas pero fue difícil no dejarse llevar por la influencia de Audrey y Chad, eso no era excusa y su madre realmente estuvo decepcionada  y más aún cuando descubrieron que aquellos niños solo hacían lo que estaba obligados a hacer, ellos no habían tenido elección, aun cuando al final eligieron lo correcto Lonnie no se perdonaba el no intentar con más fuerza conocerlos mejor.

 

Así que con una nueva perspectivo decido intentar conocer a esos chicos, claro que termino llevándose bien con aquéllos jóvenes, los saludos corteses y las cortas conversaciones entre clases parecían una cosa ahora, pero sin embargo ella aun no sentía que eran amigos por más que se esforzó Lonnie se dio cuenta que al igual que Audrey y Chad ella no era de sus personas favoritas y que seguramente le sonreían y hablaban era porque así es como actuaba una persona buena.

 

Luego llegaron más chicos villanos e intento con más fuerza hacer nuevos amigos, ayudar a estos jóvenes a integrarse y tal vez poder lavar algo de esa culpa que venía arrastrando, sabía que era egoísta hacerlo únicamente por ese motivo pero era un comienzo, sin embargo la mayoría de aquellos chicos solo se juntaban con otros chicos de la isla, se hacían bromas y demás su actitud con los chicos Auradianos era completamente diferente.

 

Miedo.

 

El temor era lo que parecía regirles pues después de apreciar lo grandiosa que era la libertad ahí muchos de ellos temían ser enviados de vuelta, la mayoría de ellos venia de hogares muy abusivos, de familias con carencias extremas  de un mundo donde prácticamente inclinaban la cabeza para no ser golpeados, muchos de estos chicos fueron presa fácil para varios de sus compañeros aun llenos de prejuicios, o lo eran al menos los niños que venían de familias comunes, aquellos que no eran hijos de los villanos más infames se sometían ante cualquiera solo para estar a salvo.

 

Ella noto como aquellos chicos aun miraban con verdadero terror a Mal y sus amigos, como se apartaban de su camino al verlos pasar, en una ocasión pudo ver como en la cafetería Jay regreso a tomar el ultimo pudin de la barra cuando este otro chico sin notarlo le tomo antes, cuando se dio cuenta de su error empujo el postre al árabe y se disculpó para salir corriendo, ella comprendió entonces como era regida la isla, entendió el por qué el primer instinto de aquellos chicos fue intimidar y tomar para sí, ellos habían tenido que convertirse en villanos para sobrevivir.

 

En otra ocasión vio a Carlos correr por los pasillos seguido por aquel perro, en sus manos un montón de libros parecían querer caer justo entonces aquel niño distraído choco con otro cuerpo aun mayor, aquel otro chico de la isla también al notar por sus ropas y el lenguaje tan florido que uso cuando fue golpeado palideció en seco al notar quien era precisamente el infractor, escucho susurros detrás de miedo cosas como “Joder es De Vil” “Jay va a matarte” o incluso “Si  Mal se entera”, pero Carlos aquel adorable niño se limito a sonreír y agradecer cuando este disculpándose le levanto los libros, vio como aquel pequeño suspiro al notar el miedo en aquellos ojos, ella no sabía qué hace algún tiempo el agradecía ese terror al verlo y ahora solo lo aborrecía, pues en un mundo donde la magia era posible la chica con el poder para derrotar a Maléfica era intocable al igual que sus amigos cercanos.

 

Los únicos que parecían no mirarles con aquel grado de temor eran ellos, los hijos de otros grandes villanos que  se negaban a subordinarse, ellos nunca le tuvieron miedo y aun con el temor de ser enviados de vuelta a la isla podías verlos tener conversaciones no tan ambles por el campus, llenas de amenazas de muerte y demás, sarcásticas guerras que no pasaban a mayores gracias a dios.

 

Así que las posibilidades de hacerse amiga de alguno de estos chicos se vieron frustrados para Lonnie, afortunadamente su oportunidad llego cuando aquel su amigo el propio rey adolecente de Auradon necesitaba una compañera de cuarto para la única chica villana que no vino con un par, eso era justamente lo que estaba esperando, por lo que sin perder más tiempo busco a Ben para decirle.

 

  * Vamos yo seré su compañera – y bueno tal vez saltando sobre Ben, no literalmente obviamente, para explicarle con entusiasmo sus ganas de ser la compañera y tal vez nueva mejor amiga de la hija de lobo feroz no parecía convencer a aquel rey.
  * Estas segura Lonnie no quiero que te sientas obligada – continuo el puesto que después de Audrey ella era una amiga muy cercana y creía que le eso le obligaba a tomar esa tarea.
  * Oh vamos Ben no es como si ella mordiera o algo – bromeo con una gran sonrisa pero el silencio del Rey le hizo dudar - ¿Estas bromeando?
  * Ya no lo hace, ella dio su palabra – término solemnemente pero aun dándole una oportunidad para escapar.
  * Lo hare, seré la compañera de la hija del lobo feroz – sin embargo ella no se rendiría, era un guerra y no iba a decepcionar a su madre.



 

Tal vez ella se había equivocado un poco, bien mucho ser la compañera de una chica que literalmente podía rasgarte la garganta con sus dientes, ella escucho que lo intento y con Carlos, con sus amigos ahí frente, si esa chica era capaz de algo así frente a lo que parecía los chicos más intimidantes de la isla, que se esperaba ella.

 

Armándose de valor, y mucha suerte Lonnie entro decidida a la habitación, donde ya se encontraba su compañera, nunca tuvo tanto miedo que entrar a su habitación como en aquel momento donde la penumbra le recibió por que al parecer llevarla en la noche era necesario, al principio no podía ver nada en aquella oscuridad hasta que lo escucho, un suave gruñido el cual se incrementó al dar un paso más dentro de aquella habitación.

 

Dos brillantes ojos dorados le miraban fijamente desde una de las camas, afortunadamente no era la suya intento dar un paso más cerca pero un nuevo gruñido la congelo en su lugar.

  * Ejem – se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a hacer esto bien – ¿Lowell?, hola soy Lonnie tu compañera de habitación – hablo a la oscuridad pero no parecía tener respuesta – está bien voy a prender la luz – y diciendo esto la encendió, una cabellera rojiza detrás de la cama, la chica se escondió al parecer justo cuando la oscuridad se fue – ¿estás bien? – nuevamente solo recibió un gruñido – bueno me da mucho gusto que estés en Auradon espero te agrade el lugar y si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir conmigo, me gustaría que llegáramos a ser buenas amigas.
  * No – aquella simple palabra detuvo el discurso bien pensado de la oriental – no necesito amigos – gruño molesta la chica levantándose de su escondite – solo sal de mi camino - termino para acercarse a la ventana e ignorarle.



 

Lonnie soltó un suspiro derrotada dirigiéndose al baño para una relajante ducha, saliendo con renovadas fuerzas, ella no se rendiría.

 

  * Es toda tuya – señalo la oriental causando que la loba le mirara confusa ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro – la ducha, puedes ir a bañarte.
  * Ya me eh lavado antes – frunció la nariz – Evie me hizo tomar uno cada día que me veía.
  * Ahora tienes la oportunidad de tomar otra - sonrió cálidamente – debió ser un largo día, solo ve y relájate- aplaudió con sus manos casando mas confusión, pero aún así la chica sintió.



 

Lowell entro al baño por que recordaba lo cálido que eran los baños con Evie, recordando entonces todas sus instrucciones ella entro a la bañera quitándose la ropa miro las manijas frente a ella y tratando de recordar que era lo que hacia la princesita giro una de estas, el agua hirviente no tardo en caer en su espalda, rodando por sus hombros y quemándole hasta hacerle gritar de dolor.

 

  * ¿Lowell estas bien?- Lonnie no lo pensó dos veces al escuchar aquel grito por lo que abrió la puerta para entra y ver a la chica pegada en una esquina en dolor.
  * Quema – jadeo levantando su rostro rojillo por las quemaduras, en sus hombros aun podía ver la carne levemente enrojecida.
  * Tienes que mover la otra manija – de inmediato abrió la otra manija para nivelar la temperatura del agua - vez esperas a que se ponga tibia – sonrió cuando el agua era perfecta al fin - estas toda quemada déjame ver – trato de acercarse a Lowell pero esta de inmediato se alejó de su toque.
  * ¡¡No!! – gruño.
  * Solo quiero… - pero un nuevo gruñido la detuvo- bien saldré tu termina de bañarte y lo veremos después – suspiro ella saliendo del baño y dejándole continuar.



 

Con mucha precaución aquella chica toco el agua asegurándose de que no le quemara, sonrió al ver lo cálida que era y definitivamente era igual a los baños de la princesa por lo que de inmediato procedió a bañarse, usando demasiado jabón y secándose con cuidado al terminar, cuando salió del baño la otra chica no parcia estar por ningún lado, entonces mientras ella secaba su cabello la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

 

  * Mira tengo este bálsamo para tu espalda date la vuelta y yo puedo – aquella, su compañera entro de pronto asustándole, pero aun parecía querer tocar su espalda.
  * Dije que estoy bien – volvió a gruñirle en un intento de alejarla pero está nuevamente se acercó más pasos a ella.
  * Te quemaste con la ducha solo déjame ver – insistió Lonnie ella no se iba a rendir gruñidos o no.
  * ¡¡¡Aléjate de mí!!! – trato de saltar lejos pero aquella chica logro jalar la toalla que le cubría su espalda quedando en silencio de inmediato.
  * Te has curado… - murmuro sorprendida, Lowell  miro sus hombros salpicados en pecas  libres de toda irritación, miro en el espejo del pequeño tocador su espalda completamente curada, aun sorprendida camino hasta donde un cuchillo se encontraba y corto su brazo causando un chillido de la oriental pero llenándole mas de confusión y asombro pues de inmediato aquella herida se fue cerrando lentamente– que estas haciendo…. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – mas esta le ignoro para  entrar nuevamente al baño.



 

Lowell no lo podía creer, ella recordaba como su padre se curaba en cuestión de  horas grandes heridas en su pecho cuando era niña pero todo había cambiado en la isla, el no solo había perdido la capacidad de cambiar sus pieles sino que además la curación era demasiado lenta y ella jamás pudo sanar tan rápido, entonces lo recordó, el momento en el que llegó de la isla cuando sus costillas rotas fueron lastimadas por aquel joven moreno ella haba despertado horas después sin dolor alguno y todas sus marcas desaparecieron después de eso, no se había percatado antes pero realmente parecía como si aquella barrera había suprimido su poder, corrió de vuelta al baño ignorando a la chica que le gritaba  tras cerrar a puerta, parándose frente aquel espejo y concentrándose lo más que pudo suspiro para dejar salir su lobo interior.

 

Sus colmillos se alargaron como los de un feroz lobo, garras afiladas se aferraron al lavabo, sus orejas crecieron hasta hacerse enormes y en puntas  pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue como aquellos puntos rojos le miraban atreves del cristal, sus dorados ojos habían sangrado a rojo en cuestión de segundos, ella era un alfa, ella era igual a su padre, la emoción le envolvió al igual que un montón de dudas, sobre todo aquella que desde hace tiempo rondaba por su cabeza.

 

¿Tal vez ella sería capaz de cambiar como su padre?

 

Lowell esperaba poder convertirse en un gran lobo.

 

******************************

 

Caminaba con toda velocidad por el campus en sus brazos un montón de libros se apretaban contra su pecho, le había dado el día libre de estudios, algo sobre exámenes de no sé qué mantuvo ocupado a todos sus tutores, maestros incluidos pero si ella se sentaba a no hacer nada nunca se graduaría y terminaría en ese lugar de por vida, “tal vez eso era lo que el alfa planea” gruño pensándolo, por lo que sin perder el tiempo corrió a la biblioteca a buscar lo necesario para estudiar, casi se distrae al mirar aquella hermosa colección de clásicos, joder era enorme y tenía todos los libros que su padre solía contarle los favoritos de su madre.

 

Sin embargo al parecer muchos otros estudiantes tenían la misma idea ya que aquello era un hervidero de gente, Lowell apenas había encontrado una mesa para si cuando las sillas a su alrededor se llenaron con estudiantes ruidoso, claro que ella los ignoraba pero su sola presencia le afectaba por lo que tomando sus libros, todos los que pudo cargar y eran muchos porque hola fuerza sobre humana aquí, salió corriendo a buscar un mejor lugar para estudiar.

 

Cuando creyó encontrar una mesa vacía alejada de todos con buena sombra y sobre todo cerca del bosque Lowell sonrió con triunfo entonces aquella joven de aroma a jazmín, su irritante compañera de cuarto llego para hacer compañía y lo peor es que no se callaba porque ella gruñía y se alejaba  de esta, por cada paso que ella daba lejos aquella chica parecía dar dos más, era simplemente exasperante, con un último gruñido y luego de que al parecer dos chicos más se unieran a la mesa, una de ellos tenía un aroma demasiado dulzón y el otro parecía bañado en cedros, debió usar mucho de ese perfume que Lonnie tanto mencionaba, ella salió de ahí molesta.

 

Encontró un reducido espacio detrás de unos arbustos y debajo de un frondoso árbol en los bosques de la escuela, aquello era simplemente perfecto, no había gente molesta, su compañera nunca le encontraría ahí y no solo podía estar en paz si no disfrutar de la naturaleza, de inmediato se quitó sus botines, aquellos que debía usar todo el tiempo, alejo sus medias y dejo que sus dedos de los pies de fundieran en el pasto, escarbando en la tierra donde al fin se relajó, tomando un libro se dispuso a leer al fin en paz.

 

Diez minutos después boto el libro muy lejos por que enserio ¿para que necesitaba saber lo que era un jodido electrón? eso nunca lo necesitaría, abatida y sin posibilidad de continuar aquel estudio, esperaría a que Evie terminara su dichoso examen para que le explicara con claridad tomo uno de sus otros libros, el libro favorito de su madre, uno del cual su padre le hablaba todo el tiempo, la historia que escucho para dormir durante años,   tan inmersa se encontraba en su lectura,  asombrada por tantos detalles que su padre nunca recordaba que no lo escucho, no fue sino hasta que una pequeña nariz toco la punta de sus dedos que reacciono a la criatura que invadía su espacio.

 

Un perro, un pequeño animal que olfateaba con gran curiosidad su espacio personal, pensó en gruñirle para alejarlo pero en lo personal prefería mil veces este tipo de compañía que las personas, entonces aquel perro ladro suavemente y supo que buscaba una pelota la cual se encontraba a un costado había rodado hasta ella sin notarlo, ese libro sí que era bueno.

 

Con una enorme sonrisa y luego de acariciar sus orejas y unas cuantas lamidas de agradecimiento después entrego la bola al animal que salió justo cuando aquella voz sonó.

 

  * Dude ven aquí – Lowell se congelo, ella conocía aquella voz, olfateo el aire solo para estar segura y si efectivamente era el mismo aroma a chocolate y tierra mojada que tanto anhelaba.



 

Con mucho cuidado coloco su libro a un lado para luego gatear suavemente hasta los arbustos donde abriéndose paso entre las ramas y hojas pudo observar lo que pasaba, un montón de chicos parecían jugar con aquel perro y ahí estaba el.

 

Carlos de Vil

 

Aquel chico que parecía completamente feliz reía cuando aquel pequeño cachorro le pido sostenerlo, entonces ese animal lamia su rostro con gran entusiasmo y Lowell pudo observar aquella alegría en el pecoso, sus ojos parecían llenos de amor y felicidad, su sonrisa era radiante como un gran sol iluminándolo todo, y ella lo odio, le odio por que no podía comprender como aquel niño que tanto  dolor le causo ahora era tan feliz.

 

En un instante junto a Carlos la princesa de los bosques se encontraba a su lado acariciando al perro, detrás de ellos riendo como jóvenes enamorados estaba la chica alfa junto al alfa de cabellos dorados y cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor aquel glorioso aroma le golpeo de frente, trotando detrás de ellos llego el, con su inconfundible aroma, el joven que le causaba tanta confusión, el sudor corría  sobre su piel causando una mueca de desagrado de la princesa quien se alejó de inmediato cuando este intento abrazarla, ella no entendía lo intoxicarte que era aquel aroma, la pureza de su fragancia natural, fue entonces que aquel brazo se perdió en los hombros de Carlos para atraerlo así entre protestas y empujones totalmente falsos.

 

Toda la ira que ella había reprimido regreso entonces, aquel niño tenía una familia, el había reemplazado lo que ella una vez le ofreció con aquellos jóvenes, le vio sonreír y reirás, bromear felizmente, incluso parecía totalmente gusto con aquel perro cuando durante mucho tiempo ella  le vio temblar ante cada mención de su padre, Carlo de Vil era feliz, él tenía un nueva manada y eso no le gusto.

 

Aquello no era justo, no era justo que aquel chico que le arrebato todo lo tuviera ahora, las garras en su manos se incrustaron sin poder evitarlo en las frágiles ramas que crujieron suavemente bajo la presión, sus dientes amenazantes querían saltar a la garganta del niño y destrozarlo en un instante, ella ansiaba venganza, el recuerdo de su padre le hizo detenerse, ella no podía matarle, ella había prometido además al alfa no derramar sangre en la escuela.

 

Entonces la suave risa de aquel chico le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, pues mientas aquel otro joven de intoxicarte aroma le abrazaba los ojos de Carlos nunca dejaron de mirarle, ella lo supo entonces, entendía por que Jay olía tan embriagador, porque parecía atraerle, aquel joven olía a compañero, podría ser que Carlos no fuera un lobo pero definitivamente se sentía atraído por este otro chico, ella vio su oportunidad.

 

Carlos le había arrebatado todo, ella tomaría lo más preciado para él.

 

Lowell se encargaría de destrozar su pequeño corazón, después de todo no dijo nada de derramar algunas lágrimas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
>  
> 
> Lowell llama a Ben Alfa porque al ser un rey es el que manda y también ve a Mal como un Alfa, aun cuando hace caso mayor parte a Ben se rehúsa a inclinarse con Mal.
> 
>  
> 
> Por si no les ha quedado claro Lowell es como un hombre lobo, corre muy rápido, se cura con facilidad, tiene más fuerza y su olfato es muy bueno, casi tanto como su oído, así que recapitulemos los aromas importantes hasta ahora, como podrán haber notado voy a tomar muchas similitudes con los hombres lobo de Teen Wolf, el que los ojos de Lowell brillen rojo como signo de ser un alfa es una de ellas.
> 
>  
> 
> Tuve una gran discusión para elegir el libro favorito de Lowell con mi padre, la cuestión es que no nos pusimos de acuerdo porque mi libro favorito es la sirenita pero la versión original y aparte de eso me encanta la Iliada pero como que no pegaría mucho con la madre de Lowell así que chicos cuál es su libro favorito?
> 
>  
> 
> El que Jay  huela  a compañero no es la razón por la que Lowell se siente atraída a el pero como apenas si tiene experiencia y realmente no ha convivido con seres humanos  en mucho tiempo se equivoca.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay huele a desierto y especias picantes.
> 
> Evie a Manzanas dulces y hojas del bosque.
> 
> Carlos a chocolate y  tierra mojada.
> 
> Mal cenizas, hierbas silvestres y magia.
> 
> Ben a madera, lavanda y libros viejos.
> 
> Lonnie, Jazmín y  Bambús.
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La capa carmesí.**

****

**_“Había una vez una niñita a la que su madre le dijo que llevara pan y leche a su abuela. Mientras la niña caminaba por el bosque, un lobo se le acercó y le preguntó adonde se dirigía._ **

**_– A la casa de mi abuela, le contestó._ **

**_– ¿Qué camino vas a tomar, el camino de las agujas o el de los alfileres?_ **

**_– El camino de las agujas._ **

**_El lobo tomó el camino de los alfileres y llegó primero a la casa. Mató a la abuela, puso su sangre en una botella y partió su carne en rebanadas sobre un platón. Después se vistió con el camisón de la abuela y esperó acostado en la cama. La niña tocó a la puerta._ **

**_– Entra, hijita._ **

**_– ¿Cómo estás, abuelita? Te traje pan y leche._ **

**_– Come tú también, hijita. Hay carne y vino en la alacena._ **

**_La pequeña niña comió así lo que se le ofrecía; mientras lo hacía, un gatito dijo:_ **

**_– ¡Cochina! ¡Has comido la carne y has bebido la sangre de tu abuela!_ **

**_Después el lobo le dijo:_ **

**_– Desvístete y métete en la cama conmigo._ **

**_– ¿Dónde pongo mi delantal?_ **

**_– Tíralo al fuego; nunca más lo necesitarás._ **

**_-Caperucita roja, Perrault-_ **

 

 

_El día en que poso sus ojos sobre ella  fue el momento en que se enamoró pero no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después,  la encontró en el bosque vagando perdida, aquella pequeña se dirigía al pueblo vecino a buscar a su abuela tomo un atajo por el bosque para poder llegar a tiempo ya que se había distraído recogiendo flores, la pequeña niña olvido aquel árbol que debía rodear y pronto se encontró en una parte del bosque que nunca había visto._

_Un enorme lobo negro miro fijamente a la niña desde la espesura del bosque, siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que ya está desapareció entre los árboles, decidió ignorarla para regresar a casa donde cambio en un ser humano y  procedió a preparar su cena, puede que él sea un animal salvaje pero cierto tiempo apreciaba una buena comida cocinada por el fuego, un poco inquieto por aquella presencia, una extraña en sus dominios salió nuevamente del lugar, encontrarla no fue difícil ella intentaba subir un gran árbol buscando un refugio de las bestias nocturnas, había anochecido y sería peligroso seguir viajando, todos sabían que en ese lugar vivió un lobo que podía devorarles en instantes._

_La joven niña miraba dudosa cada paso que daba, sus enormes ojos chocolates  parecían a punto de llorar, pero aquellos labios fuertemente cerrados le daban un aspecto diferente, en un nuevo intento de subir al árbol aquella capucha roja cayo a su espalda sus lacios cabellos castaños se encontraban demasiado cortos para una chica del lugar y cuando los rayos de la luna tocaron su piel el lobo casi tropieza al verlos,  lunares salpicados por aquella lechosa tez parecían deslizarse por todo su cuello  haciéndole preguntar hasta donde llegaría aquel rastro, el golpe de la chica al caer y una nueva maldición le saco que aquella línea de pensamientos._

_No quería ayudarle, no necesitaba llamar la atención sobre su persona en aquel momento, él era libre, vivía en paz y ningún ser en sus cinco sentidos se atrevía a entrar en sus dominios, el sonido de un nueva maldición, al parecer se hizo daño en su intento por trepar,  le hizo entender dos cosas, primero era un patética bestia si una niña  ablandaba su corazón y segundo bueno no había una segunda razón simplemente la iba a ayudar._

_Se dijo muchas veces que la única razón fue porque si aquella niña moría en su territorio tendría a millones de cazadores buscándole y eso si era un problema._

_La hermosa niña acepto temerosa su ayuda resguardada bajo un muro de sarcasmo, se dejó conducir a la cabaña, comió de su cálida comida y se recostó en la única cama del lugar, el como buen guardián se aseguró de proteger la casa en su forma lobo, a la mañana siguiente le encamino a la casa de su abuela donde una anciana muy preocupada le recibió gustosa._

_Un par de días después la misma niña se internó en el bosque, ahora no estaba perdida en sus manos una canasta con panes calientes eran guardados celosamente, guiado por el magnífico olor la encontró otra vez, aquella niña sonrió al verle entregando la canasta, un agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella._

_Aquella no fue la única vez que se vieron pues la niña se aseguró de visitarle seguido aun cuando él decía aborrecerlo, bastaba una cálida sonrisa y el gran lobo feroz se dejaba guiar al campo de flores más cercano donde aquella niña le coronaba con flores entre risas dulces._

_En una noche oscura, cuando aquella chica se ocultó en el bosque debido a su terquedad una bestia le ataco, ella no podía verlo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero si a aquellos brillantes ojos que le miran con hambre, la niña corrió tratando de evitarle cuando tropezó con una raíz, el terror en sus ojos se hizo palpable cuando un enorme puma se preparaban para desgarrarle, cerro sus ojos cubriéndose con sus manos esperando el ataca más nunca llego, en aquel instante un enorme lobo negro salió de la nada para atacar al enorme puma, la lucha duro poco pues aquel pobre animal no era rival para un lobo macho alfa adulto._

_Aun con miedo la chica observo como aquel gran lobo desgarraba al puma, la sangre escurriendo por sus dientes combinado con sus enormes ojos rojos le daban una aterradora apariencia, el lobo le miro intentando acercarse causándole más miedo, ella retrocedió lo justo para alejarse y cuando un árbol le bloqueo su escape el animal al fin llego hasta su rostro, el olor al miedo no le fue indiferente aquella chica volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando ser desgarrada con la misma brutalidad, pero no fue así, el lobo lamio lentamente su mejilla  sentándose a su lado hasta que esta se calmara, cuando fue obvio que este no el dañaría ella se atrevió a tocarle, acaricio con suavidad su cabeza, sus orejas, riendo un poco al notar lo dócil del animal._

_Entonces nuevamente fue conducida a aquella cabaña, confundida busco al hombre dentro sorprendiéndose al ver como aquel enorme lobo se transformaba en su amigo de los bosques, no hubo rechazo o miedo si no pura alegría y alivio por parte de ella que nuevamente agradeció su ayuda._

_Lo inevitable pasó y aquellos dos seres se enamoraron con el transcurso de los días, una niña de tan solo 15 años y su amante un lobo gruñón de 26, un amor que debió florecer en un mundo de cuentos de hadas termino en tragedia y dolor._

_Ella debía casarse con otro hombre pero se había entregado a su amante, al saberlo fue desterrada de su tierra humillada y marcada, cuando el la encontró ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, como una guerrera aguanto lo suficiente para salvar el fruto de aquel amor, pero con el primer llanto de su bebé se desvaneció, nunca pudo verle, no supo que tenía sus mismos rizos carmín de su abuela o aquella piel tan blanca salpicada en lunares herencia de ella, nunca vio los enormes ojos dorados y aquella pequeña nariz._

_La chica de la capa roja nunca supo que el destino de su hija seria marcado por aquel amor._

_Seis años después, fueron enviados a la isla de los perdidos, porque luego de años de anonimato en donde nunca salían de aquellos terrenos un par de cazadores vieron a la chica, uno de ellos quiso tomarla, llevársela pues su hermosa belleza le recordaba a su viejo amor que murió en el bosque, el lobo intento protegerla y lastimo al hombre que tras ver a la enorme bestia llamo a la guardia real._

_El gran lobo feroz  había sido atrapado y el cómo su pequeña niña  fueron castigados por crímenes que ya nadie recordaba, por alzarse al lado de Maléfica, por herir a unos fastidiosos cerditos burlones, por amar aun chica que no debía._

****************************

Chad se encontraba de camino a su próxima clase, el realmente no tenía humor para tratar con el señor Deley  pero luego de su desastroso examen, culpaba totalmente a Lonnie por desperdiciar su tiempo en aquella niña de la isla en lugar de ayudarle a estudiar como prometió, tan distraído iba que casi se pierde aquella gran oportunidad, o función.

 

Desde que los niños villanos llegaron y que a estos  les siguieran más y más cada semana para darles su segunda oportunidad la negativa por tenerlos cerca no se hicieron esperar, varios de los alumnos se manifestaron en contra de ello, muchos de ellos alegaron que otro atentado contra la varita podía ser plausible aun cuando el hada madrina les aseguro  que la varita estaba en un lugar segura con mucha más protección  y que aquel peligro era nulo,  el punto es que desde que esos otros niños llegaron parecía que la escuela se convertiría en un caos, Audrey había expresado su temor en múltiples ocasiones describiendo el peligro que estos chicos pudieran representar para ellos, mas sin embargo la realidad fue completamente diferente, Auradon si cambio y se vio amenazada pero no fueron estos niños, no, más bien sus infractores fueron ellos mismos.

 

Los nuevos chicos parecían en un temor constante por ser devueltos a la isla por lo que apenas si hablaban  con otras personas, ellos se limitaban a seguir las reglas, a excepción de algunos cuantos, lo cual desencadeno  en el escenario más plausible, los chicos buenos que residían en Auradon se convirtieron en abusadores  e intimidadores, aquellos que debían infundir temor terminaron siendo víctimas fáciles para aquellos que querían sentirse superior al intimidar a un pobre hijo de villano.

 

Él había sido así, tuvo  que ser golpeado por un hechizo para el sueño, ser casi destruido por Maléfica  y por las frías palabras  de Lonnie para darse cuenta de su error.

 

Poco después de la llegada de estos, Chad mantenía la postura de no querer más villanos de la isla, apoyaba a Audrey en su movimiento por toda la escuela para presionar a Ben y retractarse de aquel  decreto tonto según ellos, esa tarde en particular Lonnie había estado completamente callada a su alrededor perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando él se limitó a perder su opinión y explicar nuevamente su argumento porque efectivamente no le hizo caso esta exploto.

 

  * Tu más que nadie deberías sentirte culpable Chad, intimidar a niños que vienen de hogares  abusivos – le había gritado con fuerza – tú que creciste con una madre víctima de ellos, ¿qué diría ella ahora? – pregunto la oriental - ¿Qué diría de saber que su amado hijo  se convirtió en un abusador?, ella no debe saber lo que has hecho con Evie y Carlos o de lo contrario estaría muy decepcionada de ti- aquella joven se levantó de su asiento aun molesta – lo mismo para ti Audrey tu madre te ha repetido hasta el cansancio tus origines, lo mismo va para ellos la diferencia es que ellos están eligiendo ahora –y terminando esto ella se marchó.



 

Lonnie no volvió a hablarles hasta que Chad había pensado mucho en ellos, Audrey desintegro el grupo de protesta y ambos pidieron disculpas aceptando su inmadurez, semanas más tarde se enteraron que ella compartiría habitación con la hija de uno  de los villanos, al principio se preocupó trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero nuevamente ella le hizo ver su punto de vista y Chad se comprometió a ayudarle aun cuando eso significara ser arrastrado a aquella banca donde la chica, una muy hermosa para que negarlo, les gruño molesta apenas si reconociéndoles y les dejo.

 

Así que ahí estaba tratando de ser una mejor persona e intentando ayudar a esos niños que simplemente trataban de ignorarle, lo cual le venía de maravilla ya que él no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella atención, pero entonces ciertos chicos de Auradon como él, quisieron sentirse superiores terminaron en abusadores, como aquellos tres jóvenes que se  encontraban alrededor de aquella chica y cuál fue su sorpresa al reconocerla, Lowell la hija del gran lobo feroz, aunque el realmente no entendía por qué era el gran lobo feroz, después de todo fue derrotado por tres cerditos, tres insignificantes cerditos le enviaron a la isla o al menos esa era la historia conocida.

 

Entonces estos tres jóvenes a los cuales reconoció porque si aquellos eran sus amigos, aunque más bien amigos era una palabra muy grande para esos chicos con los cuales solía perder el tiempo, ellos no eran hijos de nadie conocido, ningún héroe o princesa  por lo que juntarse con un príncipe siempre fue bueno para ellos y ahora se dedicaban a intimidar, genial el seguramente se veía así.

 

  * Hey nena – escucho a uno de ellos hablar- queremos hacerte una pregunta mi amigo aquí no cree que traigas nada debajo de tu sudadera, yo definitivamente creo lo contrario, nos dejarías comprobar – Lowell se tensó en el momento que aquellos jóvenes le cerraron el paso, abrazo sus libros con más fuerza para evitar saltar en el momento en que las primeras palabras de aquel chico salieron de su boca, maldijo en silencio a la princesita por darle aquellas ropas, pues una enorme sudadera roja cubría su cuerpo, era tan grande que las mangas cubrían sus manos, llegándole hasta los muslos donde un short negro súper corto era escondido, ese día no traía sus acostumbradas medias, aun cuando evitaba a toda costa mostrar demasiada piel sin embargo hacia algo de calor y la chica lo ignoro al ver como la mayoría de la gente ahí le ignoraba, en su lugar solo llevaba aquellos botines, lo que explicaba que parecía llevar únicamente la sudadera.
  * Está bien ya basta – Chad había escuchado todo, el suspiro pensativo debatiéndose aun en hacer algo, puede que el dejara de ser un intimidado pero de eso a ser el príncipe de brillante armadura que salvara doncellas que todos esperaban había una gran diferencia, sin embargo le había prometido a Lonnie ser amable y al notar por lo tensa de la chica había muchas posibilidades de que alguien saliera lastimado, y no hablaba de ella – chicos déjenla en paz.
  * Chad mi buen amigo ven conoce a nuestra nueva amiga – celebro gustoso uno de ellos acercándose al joven príncipe.
  * Creo que no me escuchaste Bill, ve a buscar otro entretenimiento – hablo con gran autoridad – o mi padre se enterara de esto – miro fijamente a los chicos que molestos se alejaron – oye de nada – molesto se dirigió a la chica que ya había empezado a caminar ignorándoles.
  * No pedí tu ayuda –gruño molesta.
  * Solo creí que apreciarías no ser enviada a la isla – continuo caminado junto a ella – ¿adónde vas? – pregunto al verla tan apurada – bien  lamento intentado ser amable- termino para detenerse –gruñona –susurro haciendo que la joven volteara a verle entrecerrando los ojos poniéndole nervioso.



 

Chad suspiro con alivio cuando la joven reanudo su caminar ignorándole, él había escuchado por Lonnie que ella había atacado a Carlos y que si no fuera por Jay esta le hubiera arrancado la garganta, por lo que sin querer arriesgar a recibir el mismo trato Chad  se alejó  del lugar preguntándose si estuvo bien rescatar a la doncella carmesí. El realmente había salvado la vida de alguien, el ayudo a que esos tres jóvenes no fueran asesinados por invadir aquel preciosos espacio personal.

 

********************************

 

  * ¿Cómo era el, tu padre? – pregunto Lonnie mientras cepillabas tus largos cabellos con cuidado, ella estaba en su cama pero te miraba tan fijamente nuevamente un intento de socializar contigo.
  * Era un enorme lobo que devoraba a cualquiera que entrara a nuestro territorio – gruñiste para asustarla, no querías hablar de nada y mucho menos de él, de tu pasado doloroso.
  * ¿Y tu madre? – nuevamente ella no aceptaría tus respuestas cortantes, pero su pregunta realmente te había desarmado.
  * No lo sé, humana – susurraste deteniendo tu tarea, no había dolor en tu rostro, no cuando no habías tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocer al ser que te dio la vida -murió cuando nací.
  * Lo siento mucho – y ahí estaba aquel tono de lástima que odiaste desde el primer momento en que aquel alfa te hablo, la lastimera mirada que al igual que la princesa de los bosques te daba sin tu consentimientos, la pena que parecía venir de todos y cada uno de los médicos que te recluyeron a la fuerza.
  * Tú no la mataste – soltaste en un gruñido con ira dejando caer el cepillo con fuerza contra aquel tocador para levantarte y acercarte a tu cama.
  * ¿Tu padre no te hablo de ella? – dejaste caer los libros que había en esta con ira al escuchar aquellas palabras, no querías recordarlo, no cuando ya habías llorado mucho, no querías ahora llorar a una madre que nunca consistes.
  * Él dijo... – y sin embargo ahí estabas abriéndole el corazón a una completa extraña, compartiendo algo tan íntimo o de lo contrario explotaría dentro de ti - que tenía la piel más blanca que hubiera visto jamás llena de lunares, que tenía un sedoso cabello el cual empezó a dejarlo creer luego de conocerle, que era tan sarcástica y astuta como un zorro – soltaste un suspiro al recordar el rostro humano de su cara – que era demasiado impetuosa y fastidiosa - el cómo sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de ella - me dijo que se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vio – casi podías escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, podías ver las cejas de tu padre decaer en dolor y su sonrisa triste  para luego contarte el mismo cuento una y otra vez.
  * ¿Te pareces a ella? – Lonnie no pareció notar tu dolor pues seguía cuestionándote.
  * No mucho, creo que me parezco a mi abuela – recordaste el único momento en que visitaste a una vieja mujer a las orillas de un pueblo, como aquella lloro lagrimas mientras alababa tus rizos coloridos tan parecidos a los de ella, aun cuando eran grises -   ella tenía rizos rojos y piel aterciopelada – Lowell nunca regreso otra vez a visitar a aquella amable mujer pues el peligro era demasiado.
  * Debió ser difícil, escuche que el gran lobo feroz era una enorme bestia – ahora aquella chica pareció confundida cuando la miraste, tenía su barbilla apoyada en sus piernas cubiertas por una sabana.
  * Él podía cambiar su piel – de inmediato defendiste a tu padre, aquel hombre alto de espalda ancha - se convertía en hombre – aun ahora podías verlo si cerrabas los ojos y te concentrabas lo suficiente podías sentir su barbilla afilada sin afeitar contra tu mejilla, recordar la sensación de pasar tus dedos por aquellos cabellos negros indomables, sentir la intensidad de su mirada, porque cuando sus ojos no brillaban rojo sangre podías ver perfectamente el bosque en ellos.
  * Oh… ¿tú puedes hacer eso? – nuevamente miraste a la chica confundida pues nunca habías pensado en eso, en tu cabeza nunca paso la posibilidad de transformarte en un animal, no desde que pisaron la isla y el nunca más cambio.
  * No… - la duda en tu voz era palpable - murió antes de que pudiera enseñarme, en la isla quedo atrapado como un lobo.
  * ¿No hay nadie más que te enseñe sobre esto entonces? – aquella chica parecía darte esperanza, pero nuevamente la realidad te golpeaba en la cara.
  * Éramos solo padre y yo – susurraste abrazando tus piernas en tu cama aspirando el aroma reconfortante de aquella sudadera prestada que se había convertido en tu manta de seguridad.
  * Tal vez haya algún otro lobo que te enseñe – insistió aquella chica, acercándose más a la orilla de su cama.
  * No, padre dijo que no éramos bienvenidos por otros lobos por ser diferentes – repetiste como tu padre lo había hecho miles de veces, metiéndote debajo de las mantas y dándole la espada, ese dolor ya había sido enterrado por ti, y nuevamente esa niña lo sacaba.
  * Quizás en la biblioteca encuentres algo – a tu espalda insistía aquella oriental - tu sabes en la sección de clasificación de especies, no se ven muchos lobos como tu pero puedes encontrar algo, podrías aprender a controlarlo a cambiar de piel.



 

Tu no querías escucharle, no deseabas llenarte de esperanza para luego ser destruidas, no cuando tu padre te había prometido estar siempre junto a ti, no cuando  se suponía que el ser buenos te mantendría alejado de problemas, no cuando un niño había terminado de destruir lo que quedaba de tu corazón en la isla.

 

Aspiraste nuevamente el aroma en tu pijama, aquella sudadera prestada que habías reclamado como tuya la de picante y seca fragancia, una que te hacía sentir tan segura y apacible, justo antes de entregarte a la deriva de tus sueños caíste, la esperanza fue sembrada en ti y una enorme sonrisa se alojó en tu rostro.

 

Esa noche soñaste con tu antigua casa, eras un lobo al igual que tu padre regresando para encontrar a tu madre junto al fuego, ella acaricio tus orejas y te incito a cambiar para luego abrigarte con su capa roja, entonces el fuerte brazo de tu padre les atrapo a ambas y las dejo caer en la alfombra peluda para un buen merecido descanso.

 

Cuando despertaste estabas completamente sola en la habitación y aquel dolor en tu pecho se incrementó.

****************************

Pasando las hojas totalmente aburrida  de leer la misma información en cada uno de aquellos libros, era como si los hubieran copiado uno de otro, parecía impresionante al principio cuando descubrió que había toda una sección en la biblioteca para las otras especies, cambia formas,  dragones, hadas, brujas, todos estaban ahí, su anatomía, su clasificación, sus debilidades, todo, incluso había un par de  repisas  llenos de información sobre los lobos, lo cual era perfecto.

 

O lo fue hasta que descubrió que cada tomo de ellos era  solo una recopilación de cuentos, de historias tontas sobre hombres lobos sedientes de sangre que atacaron poblados enteros, y fueron derrotados por un valiente héroe, incluso encontró en varios de estos la historia que narraba incorrectamente la interacción de su padre con aquellos tres cerditos, pfff que iban a saber ellos, no es como si  hubieran escuchado su versión, claro que así el lobo parecería el malo si solo se escucha a una de las partes, ellos no comprendían las razones que le orillaron a eso, ellos no sabían de la soledad de vivir aislados por ser temido y aborrecido, ellos no comprendía lo que era convertirse en un monstruo para sobrevivir.

 

Tirar el libro parecía buena idea, si eso debió hacer.

 

Volteo nuevamente otra página cuando lo vio, era otra recapitulación sobre lo malos y crueles que podían ser los lobos, una que nuevamente no narraba todos los hechos, aquello había llamado su atención más de inmediata pues aquel título lo decía todo.

 

La niña de la capa carmesí era muy parecida a su madre, la historia del lobo interactuando con ella se parecía a aquellos relatos donde su padre  en forma humana le contaba cómo le conoció, pero aquello estaba todo mal pues en aquella historia su padre devoraba a su madre.

 

Mentiras, nuevamente ella era testigo de las mentiras de aquel mundo humano, su aborrecimiento por estos creció  aún más, pues habían profanado la hermosa historia de amor de sus padres en un cuento cruel y sin sentido, llena de ira ella empujo con fuerza aquel libro en la mesa, tirando todos aquellos otros que había recogido ese día.

 

Ella quería salir, necesitaba correr por el bosque  y ser uno con la naturaleza o pensaba que iba a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, decidida  empujo su silla para salir del lugar dando unos pasos cuando noto que pisaba un libro.

 

Aunque no lo parecía aquella acción borro todo su ira pues había aprendido a respetar aquellas fuentes de conocimiento, suspirando y mucho más tranquila empezó a recoger aquellos tomos de diferentes tamaños, levanto entonces uno que tenía una imagen de un par de lobos, curiosa empezó a leer, ese libro hablaba sobre lobos reales, no hombres lobos, tal vez alguien lo puso en aquel estante por error y ella sin notarlo lo arrastro hasta su mesa.

 

Continuo leyendo por dos razones, en primera no había nada útil en los libros sobre hombres lobo, las personas no conocían nada sobre esa raza más que lo básico, su jerarquía y esas cosas y dos su padre le había dicho que ellos descendían de los lobos y que mucho de su compartimiento era el mismo.

 

Por lo que siguió leyendo en busca de algo que le ayudara a  convertirse en un gran lobo como su padre, casi se había rendido cuando lo vio, un pequeño párrafo, uno que le dio la forma correcta para concluir un asunto pendiente.

 

La época de apareamiento.

 

O dicho de otra forma, el calor de los lobos, ella había tenido un par, hace algunos años, recuerda haber sentido su piel diferente, un dolor agudo pero controlable, aquel que fue ignorado, no le había prestado atención hasta ahora, no sabía que significaba antes, pero gracias a este libro podía ser su solución.

 

Tal vez ella había ido a buscar otra clase de respuestas pero  no se quejaba de lo que había encontrado, ahora solo tenía que asegurarse que cierto chico de aroma picante fuera blanco de este calor.

 

Lowell no entendía es que cuando buscas venganza debes cavar dos tumbas, pero en este caso, tres serían las víctimas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más de la historia de Lowell YEY!! Como se conocieron sus padres, a que esta lindo, por otro lado en lo personal odie a chad y Audrey desde la primera vez que vi la peli, osea se supone que son los hijos de los buenos y son mas villanos que nada, pero luego de analizarlo entendí muchas cosas, Chad creció siendo un presumido idiota porque su madre le dio todo aquello que ella nunca tuvo tal vez ella quería asegurarse que su niño nunca sufriera como ella sin darse cuenta que le causaba un gran daño, en cuanto a Audrey ella es demasiado egocéntrica presumida por lo mismo Aurora su madre creció siempre bajo una identidad falsa, fue hasta los 16 años que ella supo quien era realmente, ella no quiso que su niña olvidara quien era, no quería privarla de saber su origen, ella tambien crio sin saberlo una chica mimada y malcriada, realmente espero poder desarrollar mejor a estos chicos para hacerlos más aceptables en este fic.
> 
> Alguien encontró la frase escondida??? Vamos no puedo creer que no, esta facilísima. 
> 
> También hay una gran referencia a los padres de Lowell adivinen quiénes son? Vamos tuve que cambiar la historia de estos en el último momento para que coincidiera con ciertos personajes.
> 
> ¿Alguien ya adivinó que fue lo que hizo Carlos para ser odiado por Lowell?
> 
> Me encantan los paralelismos entre los hijos y sus padres, como parece ser que sus historias se repiten y a veces sus errores también.
> 
> Comentarios?  
> Sugerencias?   
> Galletas?
> 
> Recuerden que tengo una niña lobo y no dudare en usarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> La frase era “Mi padre se enterar de esto” es dicha por Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter.
> 
>  
> 
> Alguien ya adivino cual es la referencia de los padres de Lowell si  queridos lectores son nada más y menos que… Derek Hale y Stiles Stiliski de Teen Wolf, obviamente Stiles aquí es niña  no Mpreg en este fic lo siento, total ya estoy copiando muchas cosas de Teen Wolf sobre los lobos y esta es mi pareja favorita tenía que aparecer, los nombres serán cambiados por que obviamente no pueden ser los mismos, otra cosa la abuela de Lowell es Lidia de ahí que sea pelirroja.

**Capítulo 7: El ladrón de la luz.**

**_Cada vez que se quitaba una prenda (el corpiño, la falda, las enaguas y las medias), la niña hacía la misma pregunta; y cada vez el lobo le contestaba:_ **

**_– Tírala al fuego; nunca más la necesitarás._ **

**_Cuando la niña se metió en la cama, preguntó:_ **

**_– Abuela, ¿por qué estás tan peluda?_ **

**_– Para calentarme mejor, hijita._ **

**_– Abuela, ¿por qué tienes esos hombros tan grandes?_ **

**_– Para poder cargar mejor la leña, hijita._ **

**_– Abuela, ¿por qué tienes esas uñas tan grandes?_ **

**_– Para rascarme mejor, hijita._ **

**_– Abuela, ¿por qué tienes esos dientes tan grandes?_ **

**_– Para comerte mejor, hijita._ **

**_Y el lobo se la comió.”_ **

****

**_-Caperucita roja, Perrault-_ **

 

****

 

  * _Hey tu estúpido lobo ven aquí – llamo aquella mujer desde su asiento fuera de la casita de madera._
  * _¿Qué pasa? – y el hombre no dudo en salir corriendo al llamado de su mujer - ¿te duele algo?- acercándose preocupado, mirándole con amor._
  * _Tu hijo no deja de patear – sonrió gustoso ella tomando la mano de su amado para colocarla en su abultado vientre._
  * _¿Cómo sabes que será niño? – pidió el sonriente padre besando la frente de la mujer que le daba aquella dicha._
  * _Es obvio, es igual fuerte que su padre - dijo con orgullo acariciando la barbilla de el - tu mí amado lobo agrio serás padre de un niño muy fuerte – termino en una burla amorosa._
  * _Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llames así – y las cejas de aquel hombre se fruncieron ante el apodo._
  * _Sabes que lo amas – sonrió ella nuevamente acercando su rostro para besarle con suavidad siendo correspondido al instante._
  * _Deberías entrar esta empezado a hacer frio – y al retirarse aquel hombre pudo ver como su amada novia lucia más pálida de lo normal, como su cabello castaño, el cual haba dejado creer en una promesa a sus dioses por el bienestar de su hijo lucia tan frágil, como aquella chica parecía al borde de la muerte._
  * _Quiero ver la nieve caer – suplico ella con sus enormes ojos marrones - por favor – pidió nuevamente como un deseo._
  * _Szkarlat – llamo el pero sabía que no podía negárselo, no cuando ella le hacía tan feliz, no cuando le amaba tanto._
  * _Aun no puedo creer que puedas pronunciarlo – rio suavemente._
  * _Es tu nombre claro que puedo – respondió ofendido dejándose caer entre sus piernas para abrazarle, para escuchar los latidos del corazón del fruto en su vientre - siempre puedo._
  * _Lowell, nuestro hijo se llamara así – hablo ella luego de largos minutos de apreciar la nieve, de acariciar aquellos indomables cabellos negros - es pequeño lobo en francés._
  * _¿francés? – cuestiono confundido, pues el no esperaba que su herencia pasara en un nombre._
  * _No voy a darle un nombre impronunciable – adivino sus pensamientos aquella chica, pues estaba seguro que el niño le resentiría si le nombraba alguna barbaridad en polaco, ella aun no perdonaba a su madre._
  * _¿Y si es una chica? – volvía a pedir el._
  * _Será un varón – aquella joven rodo los ojos molesta de la insistencia de su amado – y se llamara Lowell Dobuis_
  * _Tienes una gran imaginación – contesto sarcásticamente al notar el significado de este._
  * _Cállate así me amas – ella golpeo con suavidad el hombro de su pareja que parecía querer soltar una carcajada._
  * _Pequeño lobo de los bosques – susurro al niño en el vientre de su madre- es perfecto._



_Y aquella pareja de enamorados nunca pudo imaginar el horrible de su destino._

_2 meses más tarde una pequeña niña llego al mundo, y cuando iba a enseñarle a su madre está ya no respiraba, el lobo aulló aquella noche y las siguientes durante un largo mes, llevo su luto hasta el límite muriendo del dolor._

_Habían querido esperar hasta el último minuto, ella no quería renunciar a su humanidad y el no deseaba perderla por una complicación, pero las cosas no salieron bien, el tiempo se les fue en un suspiro y cuando se decidió a morderla ella murió._

_No fue  hasta que la abuela de su amada le entrego a la niña en brazos y le obligo a cuidarle que el  reacciono, él ahora tenía algo de ella, algo que debía proteger, su amada había dado la vida por su pequeño cachorro, él no iba a perderlo también._

_Lowell Dobuis fue el nombre dado a la niña, no tuvo corazón para cambiarlo y le crio como mejor pudo, le enseño los libros favoritos de su madre, le mostró la bondad, lleno de su corazón de amor y curiosidad, se asegurado de darle lo mejor, le prometió que cuando ella fuera mayor le dejaría ir a las aldeas, a conocer a otras personas._

_Entonces los cazadores aparecieron queriendo arrebatarla de su lado y fueron enviados a la isla._

_El gran lobo feroz se vio obligado a esconder a su única hija, le educo como a un lobo, le enseño a defenderse y todo recuerdo de su madre lo mantuvo en el olvido, él nunca pensó que todo su trabajo seria destruido por un pequeño cachorro._

 

****************************

 

No entendía en que momento sucedió, ella no estaba ahí para hacer amigos pero después de que su fastidiosa compañero de cuarto se auto denominara su mejor amiga, lo había dejado pasar solo porque esta se ofreció a ayudarle a estudiar en el tiempo que tenía libre, aquellos otros chicos se había unido al club.

 

El primero fue el príncipe de dulce aroma, olía a roble, flores del campo y cenizas, el chico que se había entrometido en una pela, ella pudo haber mantenido a raya a esos fastidiosos humanos, pero no el príncipe inútil tenía que venir y salvar el día con su ridículo número, ella le ignoraba en grande en parte porque no le agradaba la gente y segundo la princesa de los bosques le advirtió sobre él, “Chad es una persona egoísta, egocéntrica y muy manipuladora mantente alejada de el” fueron sus palabras y ella realmente hubiera deseado que nunca volviera hablarle pero no, Lonnie con su estúpido y calmante aroma a Jazmín y bambú tenía que venir acompañada de este casi todo el tiempo, por lo que tenía que escucharle hablar.

 

La siguiente fue aquella otra princesa la chica con aroma a rosas y miel, un aroma muy dulce en su opinión ella también había llegado por sí sola, si tan solo se hubiera imaginado que ayudarle aquella tarde la llevaría a esto nunca le hubiera ni mirado.

 

Aquel día Lonnie estaba de nuevo sermoneándole sobre alguna razón estúpida e inútil mientras ella feliz mente leía bajo un gran árbol, tal vez fue su culpa ya que estaba a plena vista pero jamás imagino que aquellos dos chicos llegaran corriendo a ellas.

 

Un estúpido trabajo final, fue el culpable, al parecer aquel árbol estaba justamente aun lado de aquella habitación, la perteneciente a la princesa que histérica no paraba de repetir lo impórtate que era, al parecer y según retazos de información que logro captar, el príncipe su novio entro a pedirle prestado el trabajo ella dijo no forcejearon un poco y este salió volando hasta una de las ramas del árbol, ahora ella estaba en total pánico mientras su inútil novio buscaba escusas y daba tontas ideas para recuperarlo, tanto era el escándalo que ella actuó sin pensar.

 

En un par de movimientos y quitándose aquellas estorbosas botas escalo con gracia aquel frondoso árbol, tomo el dichoso trabajo y de un salto cayo nuevamente al suelo donde unos sorprendidos jóvenes le miraban asombrados.

 

De inmediato aquella princesa tomo el trabajo agradeciéndole, le había salvado la vida según para nuevamente gritarle a su novio, el ruido se intensifico más después de aquellos y Lowell casi se golpea la cabeza contra el tronco por eso, entonces Lonnie empezó a reír al ver su reacción y aquellos otros príncipes le siguieron, un par de gruñidos más por parte de ella y al fin se marcharon dejándola con su acostumbrada soledad.

 

Ahora estaba ahí en la mesa, su mesa, la que había reclamado desde que entro a la escuela, solía gruñirles a todos los que osaban acercarse mostrando sus afilados colmillos si no la desocupaban de inmediato con una parlanchina princesa que no dejaba de hablar de lo importante que eran sus  uñas, estaba segura que ella le gruño un par de veces pero aquella aprecia ignorarlo.

 

Estaba considerando los pros y contras de arrancarle la garganta cuando ella se inclinó desde el lado contrario de la mesa y señalo a su cuaderno.

 

  * Es por eso que no terminas, aquí tienes mal este signo – musito como si nada la chica – cuando lo pasas del otro lado cambia – por un momento Lowell le miro confundida entonces regresando la atención a sus notas descubrió de lo que hablaba, ella le corregía, le había ayudado a descubrir por qué aquel ridículo problema le era tan difícil.
  * .gracias – susurro aun confundida por la ayuda recibida, pero aquella joven solo volvió a su parloteo, el maquillaje al parecer también era impórtate, apenas iba a decir algo mas, pues realmente le confundía porque esa chica se encontraba ahí cuando ni Lonnie ni Chad estaban en la mesa cuando un vaso desechable se puso frente a ella.
  * Aquí tienes Lowell - el príncipe rubio le entrego una bebida extraña  - Lonnie dijo que un late sería bueno para ti – dio como explicación.
  * ¿Dónde está mi expreso? - exigente la princesa frente a ella sonrió con gusto al tener dicha bebida en sus manos – justo lo que necesitaba – bebió gustosa, a su lado su novio se sentaba con una bebida similar en su mano.
  * Es café – Lonnie quien ya estaba sentada junto a ella observo la duda en sus ojos – tenemos que ir hasta la ciudad por el así que disfrútalo – ella se limitó a mirar nuevamente la taza en sus manos, olfateo con cuidado los granos de café pero al mismo tiempo algo dulzón, ella nunca lo había bebido pero a veces su padre cuando era niña olía fuertemente a esa bebida.



 

Con mucha precaución bebió un pequeño sorbo, el sabor amargo pero dulce de inmediato le invadió causándole gran placer, un par de risas se escucharon a su alrededor.

 

  * Wow realmente nunca lo había tomado eh – aquel príncipe no parecía burlarse aun cuando reía por esto – fue un honor proporcionarte tu primer bebida – levanto su vaso como si una copa se tratara – la próxima ustedes irán por él.
  * Debimos tomar una fotografía - musito la princesa que le miraba curiosa.
  * Ya está bien chicos – Lonnie termino con aquellas risas – sabía que te gustaría, ahora que tal si resolvemos esas ecuaciones.



 

El agarre del vaso en su mano se apretó un poco, a su alrededor la pareja de novios se adentraba en una nueva platica, a su lado aquella auto nombrada mejor amiga revisaba con detenimiento su trabajo y ahí sentada entre personas, entre extraños que debería odiar le puso muy confundida, bebió nuevamente aquel cálido elixir relajándose de inmediato regresando su atención a la chica que le enseñaba.

 

Lowell no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, ella solo deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible aquella escuela  para obtener la casa de su padre y recluirse en el bosque como en el pasado, pero si en aquel camino se hacía de estos aliados, nada le impediría aceptar su ayuda, no es que ella realmente empezara a sentirse feliz por la compañía claro que no, ella solo lo aceptaría porque así sería más fácil llegar a su objetivo.

 

Ella se mentía nuevamente, no queriendo demostrar aquella gran soledad.

 

****************************

 

No podía entenderlo, desde la llegada de Lowell  todos parecían tener contacto con ella menos el, Carlos era el único con el que Lowell jamás hablaba y si se topaban en los pasillos ella le ignoraba olímpicamente lo peor era que Lonnie se había convertido en su sombra, estaba pegada a ella 24/7, incluso Jay había interactuado más en la última semana que él desde que llego.

 

Estaba empezando a considerar irrumpir en su habitación solo si así tenia oportunidad para hablarle, tenían mucho que discutir, como el hecho de que había pensado todos estos años que era un chico, aun no podía aceptarlo totalmente, se le hacía raro mirarla en aquellos atuendos paseando por la escuela, y por supuesto estaba el otro asunto, la razón por la que ella le odiaba y estaba en todo su derecho, el realmente quería…

 

  * ¡Carlos cuidado! – el golpe del pud lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, otra vez se distraía en la práctica y otra vez era golpeado.
  * ¡De Vil! – llamo el entrenador una vez que sus compañeros se alejaron para darle espacio luego del tremendo golpe - ¿Hijo que tienes? – cuestiono levantándole del suelo a pocos metros Jay estaba llegando, el había estado hasta el otro lado del campo y la cruzo en tiempo record - es la quinta vez esta semana y es Miércoles – señalo el hombre.
  * Diablos Carlos estas bien – Jay dejo caer su casto y de inmediato aseguro a su amigo de los hombros.
  * Estoy bien, solo me distraje – suspiro el pequeño – necesito sentarme.



 

Y diciendo esto Jay le guio  hasta la banca donde le ayudo a sentar para luego buscarle una botella de agua.

 

  * ¿enserio amigo que fue eso? – cuestiono el árabe señalando el campo donde sus amigos ya empezaban el entrenamiento otra vez – estas demasiado distraído.
  * No es nada – el pequeño ignoro la mirada de Jay para beber de su agua lentamente.
  * Bien no me lo digas – se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta.
  * Es Lowell – susurro justo antes de que se marchara ocasionando que girar a verlo – ella no quiere saber nada de mí y yo – suspiro derrotado – solo quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿Qué hago Jay? – y aquel pequeño niño levantó la mirada en busca de una respuesta.
  * No lo sé – susurro el árabe frustrado consigo mismo por no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo, por no poder darle la paz que tanto ansiaba aquel pequeño – no lo sé – repitió y a lo lejos pudo escuchar como el entrenador le llamaba pero esta vez le ignoro, se quedó ahí mirando el suelo junto a Carlos, junto al niño que le causaba tantos sentimientos extraños, junto a la familia que juro proteger.



 

Varias horas más tarde cuando el entrenamiento finalizo aquellos dos chicos caminaban de vuelta a sus habitación cabizbajos, Carlos aun sentía todo el peso en sus hombros y Jay solo quería desesperadamente borrar aquella mueca y traer la radiante sonrisa del pequeño, fue  ahí cuando Carlos se quedó congelado, Jay al notar que su amigo no caminaba busco el origen de problema.

 

Ahí a un par de mesas mas, donde la sombra parcia envolver una solitaria mesa se encontraba Lowell, lo que sorprendió a Carlos no fueron el montón de libros a su alrededor, el sabia sobre el trato, o que Lonnie estuviera a su lado, no lo que le confundió fue ver a aquéllos dos príncipes que  reían junto a ella como amigos de toda la vida.

 

Algo en el interior de Carlos se contrajo pues aun cuando parecía que el pequeño lobo les ignoraba pudo apreciar claramente aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Lowell estaba feliz, ella estaba riendo de cualquier tontería que Audrey y Chad, quien se veía había llegado directamente de la practica con ellas, él no lo comprendía, eso estaba mal, Lowell no podía ser amiga de esos dos idiotas, era la petulante de Audrey y el idiota de Chad.

 

Bueno puede que Audrey hubiera cambiado un montón desde la coronación, pero aún se notaba el desagrado en su mirada cuando algún chico de la isla se le acercaba y ahí estaba charlando en dirección a Lowell y Chad el idiota que aún le empujaba por el campo, tal vez era más para practicar que molestar pero él se juntaba con los idiotas que solían molestar a los niños de la isla, Lowell no debería reír con ellos, no cuando no le hablaba con Carlos, no cuando le acababan de conocer, no cuando él era tan infeliz, eso era injusto.

 

Pero ninguno de ellos le había traicionado tanto como Carlos, ningún le causo tanto dolor, la ira de aquel niño se desvaneció, aquella mueca de enojo se transformó en una de dolor, él se alejó corriendo de inmediato, se dio cuenta que no volvería a  formar parte de la vida de su primer amigo, Carlos huyo lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación a encerrarse en su dolor, porque él era el culpable de que Lowell prefiriera la compañía de dos extraños a la de el mismo.

 

Jay observo el repentino cambio de humor del menor, le vio llenarse de ira y pasar al dolor, le vio correr y esconderse, él sabía que no tener al lobo a su lado le causaba gran dolor, en lo personal a él no le agradaba Lowell, esa chica intento rasgar la garganta del pequeño y eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca, sin embargo también sabía que a Carlos le dolía mucho ser ignorado por ella así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad se decidió a ayudarle, Evie ya lo hacía cada que se reunía con Lowell para estudiar ella le hablaba muy bien de Carlos y eso, a   Mal todavía le valía  y Ben él estaba muy ocupado con ser un rey ni siquiera había venido a dos de las practicas.

 

  * Lowell – llamo el joven ajustando su bolsa con su uniforme en su hombre, aquella niña levanto la mirada de tarea frunciendo la nariz, tal vez por el olor, Carlos había mencionado su buen olfato. - ¿te gustaría…
  * No – de inmediato fue cortado por la chica que se limitó a regresar a sus deberes, ahora tenía la atención de toda la mesa.
  * Lowell modales recuerdas - Lonnie la reprendió de inmediato al ver como el agarre de Jay en su bolsa se incrementaba.
  * Lo siento – volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el moreno – no, pero gracias – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en una mueca de falsa sonrisa.
  * Eso es lo más educado que saldrá de ella Jay – señalo Audrey mirando sus uñas con gran esmero, ganándose una mirada de odio del árabe que se rehusaba a rendirse.
  * Mira solo quiero que hables con Carlos por favor, él está …
  * Dije que no – gruño la chica entre cerrando los ojos – vete estoy ocupada.
  * No me iré hasta que no hables con el – aquel chico plato sus pies firmemente en la tierra.
  * Ella no lo va a hacer – continuo Chad – pierdes tu tiempo.
  * Nadie te pregunto Encanto - Jay le miro molesto, Chad no era su persona favorita desde lo que le hizo a Evie.
  * Creo que debes irte Jay – continuo la princesita de la mesa.
  * Es una magnífica idea – Lonnie interrumpió aquella guerra de miradas entre los dos chicos – comamos todos juntos mañana – ella realmente intento arreglar las cosas – vamos Lowell – la mencionada iba a declinar cuando tras pensarlo bien acepto.
  * Tienes razón – sonrió la chica tan inocente – debemos reunirnos todos para la comida mañana.



 

Todos en la mesa parecían confundidos, todos menos Lonnie que estaba encantada, pues aquella chica que se negaba cambio de opinión en un instante, sin embargo Jay no iba a perder la oportunidad de inmediato acepto despidiéndose antes de que la chica se arrepintiera.

 

Audrey y Chad empezaron cuestionarla pues aun cuando ellos no sabían nada de su pasado entendían que no gustaba de ese grupo de personas, pero Lonnie les hizo callar de inmediato, Lowell les ignoro sin dejar de ver  a aquel chico caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

 

Ella casi hecha a perder esa gran oportunidad, había olvidado su antiguo plan de venganza, su calor no vendría hasta en un par de semanas según sus cálculos y aun que no sabía cómo usarlo para atraer al chico, ella entendía que su aroma cambiaria para atraer a un macho, pero también sabía que Jay no era un lobo, sería muy difícil que el reaccionara, así que aún debe afinar ese detalle, pero también sabía que se vería muy sospechoso si de repente aquel chico con el que no cruzaba palabra se prendara a ella de repente, así que empezaría poco a poco.

 

Soportaría a Carlos si con eso ella se acercaba a Jay, ignoraría al niño que tanto detestaba mientras poco a poco robaba lo más preciado para él, Lowell se aseguró de que no hubiera sospecha cuando tomara el corazón del chico moreno.

 

En otros tiempos y si siguieran en la isla ella pudo haber pensado en arrancar el corazón de Jay para enviarlo a Carlos como un regalo, pero aquí, bajo las leyes de ese otro alfa se conformaría por verle llorar tanto o más como ella sufrió.

 

*****************************************

 

Jay había invitado a Lowell y todos sus amigos, si es que eso eran a comer junto a ellos solo para hacer feliz a Carlos, lo que él no pensó fue en lo incomodo que seria, así que ahora tenía que sufrir la mirada de muerte de Mal  que esta le lanzaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, la intensa mirada de la pelirroja  y la lastimera de Carlos que a su lado le lanzaba a Lowell, solo Lonnie y Evie parecían ignorantes de la situación pues empezaron a platicar como grandes amigas, por lo demás la mesa estaba tensa, y eso que Ben llegó ese día a la escuela y estaba comiendo.

 

Jay estaba más que dispuesto a ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento  si lo salvaban de aquella ridícula situación.

 

Pero cuando Carlos le sonreía al final del desastroso almuerzo, diciéndole lo mucho que le encantaba estar en la misma mesa con Lowell aun cuando era completamente ignorado, y  lo bien que le hacía sentir verla tan feliz, Jay se dijo mil veces que soportaría caminar entre brazas ardientes si volvía a ver la sonrisa en su pequeño Carlos.

 

Así que iba otra vez.

 

Y otra vez.

 

Jay ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con Lowell para convencerla de unirse a ellos a cualquier cosa, algo que según Evie ninguno de ellos había logrado.

 

  * Mañana tenemos un juego importante – comento el joven junto a la chica frente a los casilleros era tonto como ella tenía uno cuando ni siquiera entraba a clases de verdad – un partido de Tourney ¿vendrás no es así? – y cualquiera que les viera en ese momento podían decir que se trataba de otro coqueteo de Jay, pues aun cuando estos se habían reducido al mínimo luego de la coronación, para todos aún era el mismo galán de siempre.
  * Tal vez – respondió ella dudosa mordiéndose el labio, porque enserio pensaba utilizar todo ese día en buscar  algún libro de magia en al biblioteca, escucho el rumor de la misma hija del hada que ahí estaban – estoy un poco ocupada.
  * Por favor – pidió nuevamente, estaba seguro que Carlos se animaría bastante si ella iba a verles.
  * Lo pensare – término ella cerrando de golpe el casillero y dando media vuelta para alejarse.



 

Al día siguiente todos sus amigos se sorprendieron al verla efectivamente entre las gradas del campo.

 

  * No puedo creer que vinieras, eh tratado semanas para hacerte perder un día de estudio y nada – señalo Lonnie al verla llegar a las gradas junto a ellos.
  * Me sorprende que no traiga un libro – Evie rio ante la afirmación de todos por su comentario pero de igual manera feliz de tenerla ahí.
  * El hada madrina me amenazó con suspenderme y vetarme de la biblioteca, aun cuando no sé qué significa eso – frunció su nariz enojada pues había olvidado preguntar que el significado de aquel castigo.
  * Significa que no tendrás más clases y no podrás entrar a la biblioteca – en ese momento Ben apareció como por arte de magia o tal vez solo estaban muy distraídas para verle  
  * ¿No deberías estar ahí Ben? – señalo su novia luego de recibir aquel acostumbrado beso en su frente por parte del chico.
  * Ahora que soy Rey se considera una desventaja que yo juegue en el equipo – recito el rey como si lo hubiera escuchado un millón de veces, como si alguien le hubiera dado esa misma patética excusa - puedo ir a las practicas pero no jugar – y su mirada se posó en el campo donde los chicos se preparaban junto al entrenador.
  * Eso es una tontería – su novia respondió de inmediato molesta.
  * Eres el jefe deberías hacer lo que quieras – alentó Lowell confundida.
  * Eso no es lo que significa ser un rey Lowell – recito nuevamente Ben como si aquello fuera algo aprendido en un libro, pues aun cuando él era el rey tenía un consejo que lo vigilaba y traer a todos esos niños de la isla fue un movimiento osado para él.



 

El grito de las animadoras no se hizo esperar Audrey sonrió animada desde su lugar saludando en su dirección de inmediato Lonnie respondió al saludo con gran ánimos mientras Lowell se limitó a levantar suavemente su mano y saludar desganada.

 

  * Es verdad Evie, Mal ¿no hicieron la prueba para las animadoras? – comento Lonnie confundida.
  * Decidimos que no era lo nuestro, realmente es aburrido brincotear y gritar tonterías – frunció la nariz Mal mientras veían a las animadoras hacer eso mismo.
  * ¿Por qué no están dando giros triples y acrobacias? – Lowell miraba aburrida ladeando la cabeza los pobres movimientos de aquellas.
  * ¿Qué? – Evie
  * Audrey me lo mostro en su espejo mágico cuando le pregunte que hacia una animadora – señalo lo obvio.
  * ¿Audrey tiene un espejo mágico? – y ahora sí que Mal se veía súper confundida.
  * Creí que todos tienen uno – saco entonces la joven uno de entre sus ropas – este apareció en mi cama hace unos días – mostro el pequeño rectángulo en sus mano – aunque no sé cómo funciona.
  * Eso es un celular Lowell y después te enseñare a usarlo – concluyo Lonnie a su lado mientras sonriente le invitaba a ver el partido nuevamente.



 

Y el juego dio inicio entre vitoreo y cantos de ánimo para los equipos, Lowell no tardo en aburrirse pues no veía el caso a que un montón de chicos persiguiera una pequeña bola como perritos entrenados, una nueva ola de aplausos y gritos victoriosos le aviso que alguien de su equipo noto algún punto en la red contraria, volvió a posar entonces sus ojos en el campo para verlo.

 

Carlos estaba ahí, levantando su bastón en su dirección, Evie y Mal vitoreaban gustosos el nombre del niño animándole, observo entonces como aquel chico parecía irradiar felicidad, como de nueva cuenta se integraba en el juego empezando a correr, el rápido, muy rápido.

 

La nostalgia le invadió de inmediato, podía verse nuevamente corriendo entre las calles de la isla ente juegos para alcanzarse, recordó lo mucho que le animaba para que le siguiera el paso, pues al ser un lobo ella era más rápida por naturaleza, recordó también la risa del pequeño que se perdía en el viento, la diversión que tenían cuando todavía pertenecían a la misma manada, y ahora ahí, viendo como esos otros chicos le apoyaban, ella recordó que Carlos les traiciono, que le abandono y se había construido una nueva familia y eso la enfureció.

 

  * ¡¡¡Vamos!!! – grito levantándose junto todos los aficionados, logrando llamar la atención de aquellos tres conocidos, Carlos levanto la cabeza reconociendo la voz sonriente -¡¡¡Chad tu puedes!!! -  y en cuanto aquel nombre de animó salió de su boca los hombros del pequeño se desplomaron su sonrisa se marchito y el atacante lo derribo con fuerza.



 

Lowell observo con satisfacción como unas simples palabras pudieron herir tanto al pequeño de  Vil, Chad confundido apenas si alcanzo a terminar la jugada pasando el pud a su compañero, Jay  metido tanto en el juego apenas si registro lo sucedido.

 

Y el silbato sonó anunciando la última anotación, un pequeño niño se levantó dolido no solo físicamente del suelo al verse  ignorado nuevamente, sus compañeros vitorearon el haber ganado otro partido el penúltimo de esa temporada.

 

_“Pero que partidos amigos, los caballeros de Auradon son nuevamente los ganadores, gracias a Jay su jugador estrella y Ethan el chico nuevo  que parece va a darnos mucho más…”_

Las palabras del animador a lo lejos hicieron eco en los oídos de Carlos pues nuevamente era testigo de cómo Lowell animaba a Chad e incluso a Jay ignorándole como siempre, el peso cayó entonces, la aceptación estaba presente, el había robado algo muy preciado en ella era de esperarse que fuera así.

 

Carlos dejo caer su casco con decepción, Carlos se rindió ese día a reparar aquella relación, no buscaría su perdón, no cuando ni el mismo podía dárselo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> En la historia original el lobo devora a caperucita, el cazador fue introducido después por que el cuento era demasiado cruel.
> 
>  
> 
> Szkarlat es polaco significa escarlata, lo sé no tengo imaginación, alguien medio grandes ideas para el nombre del lobo porque obviamente no se llamara Derek hubo uno que me encanto cuando decida necesario hacerlo saberles diré cual es su nombre.
> 
>  
> 
> Tanto el nombre como el apellido de Lowell fue elegido  por su madre, su padre al ser un hombre lobo no tenía apellido y su madre no podía usar el suyo por ser expulsada de su familia.
> 
>  
> 
> Audrey y Chad están trabajando duro para dejar de ser unos idiotas yey y son amigos de Lowell, bueno algo así, ella los soporta lo suficiente como para no arrancarles la garganta.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo firmemente que Ben al convertirse en Rey se llenó de un montón de responsabilidades por lo que ser una adolecente normal le es imposible, el casi no saldrá mucho en el fic por su obvia ocupada agenda y aun no se me ocurre nada para que los gemelos lo molesten, se aceptan ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Por si no lo han notado me encanta que Carlos sufra accidentes en el campo de Tourney si están leyendo  mi otro fic lo saben y aquí también lo verán mucho jajaja… perdón tengo un trauma las pelotas me pegan incluso las pequeñas… una pelota de tenis me dio en el ojo…MI OJO.
> 
>  
> 
> Lowell va a enamorar a Jay para robarlo, usara magia sip lo necesita y ustedes dirán predecible, ya hizo eso en el otro fic, se enamoraron y vivirán felices, pues no chicos, esto es un fic Jaylos  las cosas apenas empiezan, aún no han sufrido lo  suficiente y Carlos debe aceptar estar enamorado de Jay, así como Jay debe darse cuenta de que lo está de Carlos y Lowell, bueno ella simplemente debe aprender a dejar ir todo ese odio.
> 
>  
> 
> Sip Ethan estará en este maravilloso fic yey!!!,


	8. Tan simple como la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho no publicar la semana pasada pero creo que todos estuvieron felices con el capítulo de "Un nuevo y conocido mundo" gracias a todos por seguir este fic que no tuvo tan buen recibimiento como esperaba, así muchas gracias a todos-.

**Capítulo 8: Tan simple como la verdad.**

**_“[El que estando enfadado impone un castigo, no corrige, sino que se venga.](http://akifrases.com/frase/122652)” ― [Montesquieu](http://akifrases.com/autor/montesquieu)._ **

 

  * Terminando así con la era del oscurantismo Merlín como principal precursor en la capacitación y preservación de la magia… - aquella chica leía la lección en voz alta en aquel salón donde Lowell tomaba sus acostumbradas tutorías.
  * ¡Ya basta! – gruño molesta azotando su libro donde iba siguiendo aquella aburrida lectura - esto  inútil, ni siquiera puedo usar magia – suspiro frustrada por hacerla perder el tiempo de aquella manera.
  * No importa si eres mágico o no la historia de la magia es una materia obligatoria – señalo Evie ya acostumbrada a los arrebatos de la loba quien solía gritar al desesperarse.
  * Pero es tan aburrida – continúo dramáticamente dejándose caer contra el escritorio demostrando su punto.
  * De hecho Lowell un lobo como tú tiene cierta magia en su interior – mal aquella chica que por alguna extraña razón se unió a la clase y había permanecido todo el día ignorándoles entre sus bocetos de dibujos al parecer al fin se unía a la conversación.
  * ¿Qué?- ante esto Lowell levanto su rostro confundido e dirección a Mal que solo sonreirá altanera.
  * Un lobo con la capacidad de transformarse en un hombre necesita magia – explico la hada levantándose de su lugar - todos los transformistas han dominado este arte, la magia corre por tus venas.
  * Ni siquiera puedo volverme un lobo – susurro despacio, lo había intentado y fracaso completamente a lo más que llegaba era mostrar sus garras y colmillos pero ni una sola vez se convirtió en un gran lobo.
  * Tal vez no ahora pero mi madre se transforma en un enorme dragón – señalo ella pero aquella joven se limitó a voltear la cabeza confundida pues no le entendía - yo aún no puedo pero a pesar de ser mitad humana eh demostrado ser poseedora de una gran magia solo debo aprender a controlarlo y seguramente podría convertirme en un dragón – termino por explicar su ejemplo.
  * Eso es Lowell solo necesitas buscar ayuda, meditar o algo si tienes garras y colmillos estoy segura que podas ser un gran lobo – le animo Evie quien realmente parecía emocionada por aquel hecho, como si transformarse en un enorme lobo fuera lo más cool del planeta.
  * ¿Así que puedo manipular magia? – una nueva idea le vino a la menta la oportunidad de poder usar la magia en su interior, esa que Mal mencionaba para llevar a cabo su venganza
  * Yo no dije eso pero si esta es parte de ti – explico Mal un poco sospechosa pero sin adivinar lo que Lowell pensaba.
  * Magia – y sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización y su sonrisa se hizo más brillante y Mal se arrepintió por un segundo haber dicho algo.



 

Lowell busca en la biblioteca con ahínco incluso en la sección restringida por la magia, pero Mal debía estar en lo cierto pues aquella barrera que impedía el paso a cualquiera le dejo entrar,  permitió el paso a aquella que portaba la magia antigua, como su legado la de los enormes lobos de antaño, Con mucho cuidado busco lo necesario rebusco hasta dar con aquel libro que le ayudaría a desatar su venganza.

 

Un pequeño libro, uno lleno de polvo cuya advertencia era clara, leer bajo su propio riesgo, entender el costo podría ser tu vida su alma al realizar aquellos hechizos y aquella niña estúpidamente se dijo que no había nada que perder, salió con el libro oculto entre sus cosas, con miedo a ser descubierta busco otro lugar para leerlo, su escondite secreto.

 

Una melodía entonces le sorprendió, era suave y reconfortante, tranquila y llena de paz, una agradable armonía de sonido.

 

Aquel era el salón de música, instrumentos inundaban el lugar, un salón en el que nunca había estado, pues la música no era obligatoria para graduarse, era una de tantas actividades extracurriculares que a Lowell no le interesaban y sin embargo ahí estaba siguiendo el sonido de la melodía más hermosa que hubiera escuchado jamás, música que solo había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de los labios de su padre antes de ir a la isla, cuando tarareaba aquellas canciones de cuna de su familia, cuando cantaba solo para hacerla sentir mejor la canción favorita de su madre.

 

Ella no sabía cuál era aquel instrumento que le atraía tanto como una polilla a la luz, se quedó ahí escuchando aquélla canción tan melancólica pero hermosa  sin notarlo sus pies ya le habían llevado a media sala donde al fin llamo la atención del joven que la interpretaba dejando así de tocar tan deleitante sonido.

 

  * Hola – le sonrió aquel joven pelirrojo, su piel bronceada contrastaba mucho con aquel color de pelo, el salado aroma a mar llego a la nariz de la chica, agua marina, rayos solares, el aroma a la vitalidad, al entusiasmo y la valentía casi le hace retroceder, pues aquel chico olía de formas tan ajenas a lo que estaba acostumbrada – em… ¿estás bien? –aquel chico noto el tiempo que Lowell quedó ahí callada solo mirándole fijamente y aquello realmente le había puesto nervioso.
  * ¿Cómo llamas a eso? – pregunto ignorando sus anteriores preguntas, acercándose solo lo suficiente para tocar la cola de aquél piano.
  * ¿El piano? – y aquel chico parecía divertido por ver conocer a alguien que jamás había conocido uno de esos – y estas son las teclas – explico tocando unas notas – y esas las cuerdas y aquello es…
  * Ya entendí – resoplo molesta al notar la burla de aquél chico que sólo sonreía.
  * ¿Jamás has visto uno? – ahora le miraba curioso y tras la negativa de aquella joven toco unas teclas solo para notar su reacción - ¿quieres intentarlo? – cuestiono, Lowell observo el piano frente a ella, se había acercado cada vez más, apretó su mochila con fuerza donde el libro que necesitaba pesaba como mil toneladas, volvió a mirar la salida dudando y  nuevamente al joven.



 

Ella asintió acercándose más para tocar con algo de miedo una sola tecla con uno de sus dedos, un suave sonido salió de este haciéndole sonreír y cuando lo intento con toda la mano un estruendo se escuchó, frunció la nariz molesta por aquel acontecimiento, ella no entendía como es que aquel chico hacia tan hermoso sonido y ella solo causaba ruido.

 

  * Jajajaja - la suave risa del chico aun sentado en el banco llamo su atención – se toca así – poso sus largos dedos entonces contra aquel teclado causando nuevamente aquélla armoniosa música.
  * ¿Por qué suena diferente contigo? – murmuro frustrada Lowell pues nuevamente intento imitarlo con solo una mano fracasando por completo.
  * Soy un príncipe me educaron para saber tocarlo – señalo el joven volviendo a tocar unas cuantas notas causando solamente que aquella chica le mirara incrédula - en mi familia la música es importante – se levantó entonces – se tocar cada uno de estos instrumentos – extendió las manos para mostrar todos aquellos esparcidos por la sala pero nuevamente aquélla chica parecía no creerle – de viento – se acercó a tocar  un saxofón – de cuerda – tomo entonces  una guitarra – de percusión – toco los bongo -  el violín, la flauta, el clarinete – y ante cada instrumento nuevo tocaba para demostrar su punto-  las maracas, el triángulo, el ukelele,  incluso la batería – aquel joven de inmediato azota los palillos contra aquellos platillos -  y la tuba – termina para soplar con fuerza en esta, por un momento Lowell perece que va a salir corriendo ante aquel extraño chico y aquel joven se lamenta ser tan impulsivo pero entonces sus hombros sacuden y la suave risa de la joven llena la sala – claro que mi favorito es el piano – dejo aquél instrumento para acercarse nuevamente a la joven  en el otro extremo del banquillo - ¿y tú?.
  * Mi padre cantaba para mí cuando era pequeña – sin saber por qué Lowell volvía a contarle a un extraño sobre su pasado, no ella sabía bien porque lo hacia ella quería compartir con todo el mundo al verdadero lobo feroz, al padre que hizo todo para protegerla.
  * Mi madre y mi hermana tiene una voz hermosa, me temo que no soy buen cantante, tú debes serlo – sonrió mirándole fijamente pues aquella risa en la joven realmente la hacía lucir hermosa.
  * No lo soy – susurró ella apartando la mirada - me gusta cómo suena, tu música – ella volvió a tocar con suavidad aquellas teclas.
  * ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – ofreció pues realmente quería volver a ver la sonrisa de la chica a la cual acababa de conocer.
  * ¿Puedes hacer eso? – ella nuevamente le miro esta vez realmente esperanzada.
  * Si – sonrió al obtener aquélla respuesta sentándose de inmediato en el banco e invitándole, Lowell lo hizo teniendo cuidado de dejar suficiente espacio entre ellos algo que aquel joven noto pero no señalo – debes soltar tu bolsa – señalo el tras estar cómodos – necesitaras tus dos manos.



 

Pero las manos de Lowell se aferraron nuevamente a la bolsa pues ahí dentro venia aquel libro, la clave para la venganza en contra de Carlos, aquel libro prohibido que no debería ser usado, uno que si alguien más lo encontraba le atraería muchos problemas, ella temió lo peor, se negaba a soltar lo que era su única oportunidad para destruirle para… Lowell suspiro con fuerza deteniendo su pánico.

 

Ella lo soltó, dejo que aquel bolso que contenía algo tan importante cayera a sus pies olvidado prestando toda su atención al joven que ahora se disponía a enseñarle.

 

  * Perfecto – sonrió él al tener la atención de la chica - mi nombre es Ethan por cierto, mi madre es Ariel – al fin se presentó extendiendo su mano, pues realmente quería conocer el nombre de tan hermosa joven.
  * Lowell – soltó tras unos angustiosos minutos - mi padre era el gran lobo feroz – termino ella negándose a tomar aquella mano pero levantando su mirada desafiante ante cualquier respuesta negativa por él, pero los ojos azules de Ethan solo mostraron asombro y nuevamente volvió a sonreír dejando caer su mano entendiendo su negativa a estrecharla.
  * Cool – termino antes de llevar nuevamente sus manos nuevamente a las teclas y empezar aquella lección.



 

Aquel libro quedo olvidado esa tarde donde por horas el sonido  casi frustrante de música de la joven se escuchaba, Lowell recordó el libro solo hasta llegar a su habitación, cuándo nuevamente se encontraba vestida por la pijama con aquel aroma tana cogedor, ella miro su bolso con duda, pues tal vez solo tal vez podía ignorar aquel dolor y simplemente comenzar de nuevo, ella podría aprender a tocar bella música, ella podía aprender a vivir nuevamente.

 

****************************

 

Sabía que había una posibilidad, una enorme posibilidad de que se los toparan a ellos, los hijos del enemigo de su padre, no es que el tuviera algo en su contra  no pero había podido observar que a veces los niños aprenden lo que sus padres les enseñan y nada es más sencillo de repetir que el odio.

 

Ser rey no era nada fácil, ni toda la preparación previa durante todos esos años pudo prepararlo para esto, porque aun cuando era un príncipe con la responsabilidad futura de reinar, sus padres se aseguraron de darle una vida relativamente normal, de dejarle creer como un chico, de tener amigos y experimentar cosas de niños pero ahora, cuando su edad había exigido tomar la corona todo había cambiado.

 

Asumir la gran responsabilidad de reinar todo aquel lugar no era nada cool, como solía decir Jay, tampoco era la posibilidad de hacer lo que te diera la gana como se imaginaba Lowell, ojala lo fuera, no ser un rey significaba tener una gran responsabilizar cuidar de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del reino, de asegurarse de tener todas sus necesidades cubiertas  y ahora, luego de su gran idea de traer a los niños villanos como todos  les llamaban su trabajo era el doble,   no solo tenía que asegurar la salida de estos chicos de la isla sino de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y eso no era nada fácil.

 

Tenía que crear  becas para cada uno de los llegados, cubrir sus necesidades básicas mientras estuvieran en la preparatoria, a menos hasta terminar esta, una infraestructura que requería de detalles para no venirse abajo, un fondo para que cada niño pudiera tener la opción de terminar sus estudios y asegurarse de pagar al menos el primer año de universidad para cada uno de ellos, así como hacer reformas en las leyes, porque aun cuando quisiera poder creer que la gente les recibiría con los brazos abiertos, sabía bien que no toda la gente estaba de acuerdo, así que la discriminación tanto en escuelas de nivel superior como trabajos estaría a la orden del día, necesitaba mejorar la ley asegurarse que esos niños no fueran abandonados una vez salidos de la escuela, que no solo los había traído aquí para ser renegados por las personas que deberían ayudarles.

 

Eso sin contar con el servicio medio y dental, solo dios sabia lo mal que muchos de esos niños estaban.

 

Estaba también el asunto de las audiencias en la isla, conferencias vía internet que tenía con los habitantes de aquel lugar donde pedían la revisión de su caso, muchos alegaban estar bajo amenaza o solo ser ignorantes del mal que causaron y exigían al nuevo y piadosos rey la libertad, un trabajo ya de por si ocupado como para agravarlo más, muchas madres de la isla hicieron algo extraño, ellas ofrecían a sus hijos en adopción, pequeños niños de 2 y 6 años, incuso hubo algunas que los darían al nacer, el casi no podía creer que una madre se privara de su hijo, entonces lo hablo con sus amigos, luego de que estos le vieron a punto de desfallecer hablaron sobre las maravillas de crecer en una prisión.

 

La isla no era fácil aprendió, muchas de estas madres preferían separarse de sus pequeños si con eso aseguraban una mejor vida para ellos, pero nuevamente él no podía ayudarles, hubo una pequeña clausula en su decreto, en traer a cada niño de la isla, debían tener 16 años, la edad en que el rey tomo posesión conmemorando así al piadoso regente que les daría una segunda oportunidad, pero la realidad detrás de esta ley era muy diferente, 16 años, porque  estas cerca de ser una adulto pero aun no dejas de ser un niño, 16 años porque aun eres capaz de racionalizar con el miedo, el consejo esperaba que aquellos niños dominados por el miedo serían más fáciles de controlar que pequeños indefensos cuyas mentes no entendían la gravedad de sus acciones o  adultos que ya no tuvieran remedio.

 

Claro que hubo excepciones, Carlos y Lowell fueron las más obvias aquellos chiquillos de 14 años debían ser sacados a como dé lugar y Jay que aun cuando ya tenía 17 le trajo para servir como ejemplo, otra opción a la cual no tuvo que discutir fueron los gemelos Gastón, chicos a los que tuvo que traer para poder conseguir la ayuda de su padre y aun que creyó poder mantenerse alejado de ellos la verdad fue muy diferente pues estos niños no paraban de molestar a cada niño de la isla que se topaban, ellos pudieran ser sancionados, reprendidos por sus acciones pero nuevamente el miedo había llenado la cabeza de los niños que temerosos a represarías no solo de estos bribones si no también a la hada madrina callaron los abusos, nadie le creía a un pobre niño villano después de todo.

 

Por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando se topó con ellos, Ben al ser coronado rey tan rápidamente, al no tener tiempo de  vivir una vida de estudiante normal  pero negándose a continuar sus estudios en su palacio con tutores privados le daba cero posibilidades de descanso, podía vérsele correr de la escuela a su castillo casi todos los días, pero de igual manera se esforzaba por estar en las clases y más aún pasar tiempo con su amada novia y sus nuevos amigos.

 

Así que mientras caminaba en dirección a la limosina por una emergencia con el consejo que le ayudaba a regir por no decir que le imponía cosas le hizo salir precipitadamente en medio de sus clases, cruzaba el casi solitario patio donde varias mesas desiertas falta de estudiantes estaban cuando una voz le llamo.

 

  * Pero si es el gran rey en persona – Ben busco la fuente de la voz sorprendiéndose de ver a un chico encima de uno de los árboles el cual sonrió mostrando sus dientes - ¿A dónde va tan a prisa su majestad? – se burló él y diablos  conocía a ese chico.
  * No lo había dicho antes pero padre tiene razón – un segundo chico salió detrás de aquel roble solo para pararse junto a su hermano que dé un salto cayó al suelo – eres idéntico a tu madre… como se llama oh si Bella – y sip aquellos eran los hermanos Gastón los cuales había tenido suerte de evitar todo ese tiempo, no es que  se fijara en eso, pero realmente no necesitaba más problemas, no ahora.
  * Hey chicos ¿no deberían estar en clases ahora? – señalo lo obvio no dejándose intimidar de aquellos que acechaban su presencia internándose en su espacio personal.
  * Una belleza con cerebro tal como papá dijo – gruño el primer gemelo aquel que bajo del árbol acercándose demasiado a él – ¿me pegunto si al igual que tu madre tienes gusto por las bestias? – la hermosa sonrisa amigable de Ben desapareció tras aquel comentario recomponiéndose casi al instante,  era un rey y como  tal no iba a caer en las provocaciones de aquellos, no cuando ya sabía que eso  era una posibilidad con tanto niño villano.
  * Claro que lo tiene, sale con Mal – respondió el segundo gemelo antes de que Ben pudiera articular palabra causando un nuevo malestar en este – no hay bestia más feroz que ella – bromeo el chico causando que ambos rieran.
  * Agradecería que limitaran su lenguaje a referirse a Mal – pidió amablemente causando otra risa aun mayor de ellos.
  * Hey tercero modera tu lenguaje o el rey aquí podría molestarse – continúo la burla el primer gemelo señalando al rey que realmente empezaba a molestarse.
  * Oh tal vez nosotros deberíamos enseñarte modales – gruño el aludido tomando el brazo del rey quien sorprendido intento zafarse pero el Ferreto control de aquel chico le gano, ese que le empujo contra el árbol antes usado para retenerlo a la fuerza – es hora de la bienvenida por parte del rey una que sea digna.
  * Dígame algo su majestad ¿qué se siente ser la perra personal de la hija de maléfica? – gruño el primer gemelo acercándose a su rostro - ¿eres también la perra de Jay? Esos dos bribones comparten todo, toda la isla sabe que se prestan al bastardo de Cruella, y a Evie.
  * No vayas a romperlo o Mal podría enojarse, ella no es muy compartida con sus cosas. – señalo el segundo pues este ya había sido reemplazado con su hermano sobre aquel joven.
  * Jaja chicos – Ben sonrió nuevamente restándole importancia a aquéllas palabras – todo esto es muy divertido pero están a un paso de…
  * ¿De qué ser devueltos a la isla? – gruño el gemelo que lo tenía contra el árbol empujándole solo un poco más – Has oído eso, una amenaza fuerte y clara.
  * De ser suspendidos, la intimidación en la escuela no es bien vista por la directora – respondió Ben con simpleza.
  * Es suficiente chicos – una nueva voz se unió al gruñido que salió de la boca de aquel gemelo, seguramente listo para despotricar algo – debe perdonadlos su majestad, son como animales sin modales – y si Ben reconocía vagamente a esa joven - suéltalo segundo – ordeno ella  para ser obedecida en el acto – les encanta bromear – continuo ella empujando a los gemelos para alejarlos del monarca.
  * Oh está bien – sonrió nuevamente Ben nada convencido de que aquello fuera solo una broma – y puedes llamarme Ben er…
  * Joanna MacLeach – saludo con una enorme sonrisa brillante aquella chica sosteniendo su mano y apretándola con firmeza.
  * Cierto Joanna – respondió al saludo con todos sus modales, los gemelos infractores ya olvidados – bueno em gustaría quedarme pero debo irme – se despidió alejándose unos pasos – por cierto deberían regresar a clases o se meterán en problemas – señalo por ultimo para salir de ahí, aquella chica sostuvo la sonrisa y un saludo alegre hasta ver desaparecer al rey al otro lado del jardín entonces su sonrisa cayo y su rostro se ensombreció.
  * ¿Pueden decirme que están haciendo imbéciles? – gruño a los dos jóvenes que retrocedieron ante su ira.
  * Solo nos divertíamos, estamos muy aburridos – gruño el primer gemelo.
  * Esta escuela no es para nosotros – apoyo el segundo.
  * Lo sé pero las grandes cosas se hacen esperar, solo no vuelvan a cruzar palabra con él – ordeno dándoles la espalda ya encaminándose a cualquier otro lugar – Lowell por otro lado, sería bueno empezar a conocerla – termino justo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas – estoy segura que necesitara amigos, muy buenos amigos.



 

Y aquellos dos gemelos asintieron chocando palmas detrás de aquella  chica que seguía planeando la caída del lobo.

 

****************************

 

Aquella mesa se encontraba totalmente llena ahora, se había convertido en una cosa desde que Lowell estaba decidida acercarse a Jay y por qué negarlo la sombra así como la brisa de aquel lugar era simplemente perfecto, así que todos habían pasado sus tardes de reunión a esa mesa en particular donde las rizas y charlas a veces banales nunca faltaban, solo ellos, el pequeño grupo de niños tan diferentes y similares a la vez, porque todos en esa mesa estaban faltos de algo aun cuando ni siquiera lo supieran.

 

Ese día Carlos tenía una larga reunión con su club de robótica, el joven casi había saltado por las paredes cuando estos le aceptaron y por tal motivo llegaba tarde para unirse a donde sus amigos ya estaban charlando, en sus manos una caja llena de cupcakes era resguardada con ahínco los había preparado bueno no realmente, el solo fue hasta donde Tami la hija de Tania,  a la cual había ayudado con su tarea y está a cambio le había preparado esos cupcakes los  cuales eran exactamente  y perfectamente el número necesario para todos los ahora presentes en esa mesa.

 

  * Al fin Carlos –Jay suspiro dramáticamente sabiendo bien la reacción de su amigo, este obviamente puso los ojos sentándose frente a él.
  * Pensamos que algo malo te paso, como perderte de camino aquí – Mal ayudaba a Jay parecía realmente creer en eso.
  * Cierto incluso pensé en enviar a la guardia real a tu rescate – Ben se unió a la broma causando más molestia en el pequeño.
  * Son todo un amor chicos enserio – frunció la nariz molesto causando una risa por parte del árabe mientras empujaba la caja al centro de la mesa quitando los libros que ahí se encontraban en  lo que parecía una sesión de estudio.
  * ¿Que traes ahí? – Jay de inmediato tomo la caja para abrirlo – genial – y sin pedir permiso tomo un panquesito y lo mordió.
  * Jay no son para ti – pero el chico en cuestión solo bufo como si aquello no fuera una mentira obvia - son para todos aquí.
  * En vista de que Jay no está muerto quiero uno – Evie estiro su mano para tomar dicho poste aun cuando Jay le envió una mirada de muerte.
  * Oye… eso me ofende pero descuida no los hice yo, Tami en cambio – y tras decir aquel nombre, tras saber que la hija de aquella mujer había horneado los paquesitos todos de inmediato tomaron uno, incluso Chad que en sus palabras nunca se perdería algo hecho por las manos de Tami, era una verdadera chef y Audrey que siempre amaba un buen postre.



 

Cuando todos habían comido el suyo Carlos noto como un quedaba dentro de la caja, uno que parecía olvidado.

 

  * Ejem Lowell – hablo con suavidad a la chica que no se había percatado de su presencia desde su  llegada – este es para ti – coloco entonces aquel postre frente a la chica, puede que haya renunciado a hacer las paces con ella pero al menos esperaba ser civilizados.
  * No gracias – apenas si se limitó a hablarla joven, quien si levantar la vista de su libro ignoro aquella oferta de paz.
  * Pero…- insistió el joven.
  * Dije que no – y la joven empujo el cupcake con un lápiz ocasionando que se volteara en la mesa, el silencio en aquel lugar cayo, todo permaneció un momento callado, aquel simple gesto fue el detonante para una gran tormenta.
  * Suficiente – Jay golpeo la mesa levantándose de su lugar para mirar a la chica que a su lado parecía indiferente - sé que tú y Carlos no se llevan bien pero puedes dejar eso de un lado – miro interrogante a la joven que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada de su libro - vivías en la isla de los perdidos todos sufrimos ahí,  superado y pasa la hoja.
  * Jay está bien. – Carlos parecía encogerse  en su lugar tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento.
  * No estoy harto ella te mira como si quisiera matarte –ahora miraba al niño que realmente parecía desear en otro lugar - lo que fuera que hiciera Carlos no pudo ser tan malo, nosotros nos robamos miles de veces, Mal le ocasiono esa gran cicatriz en su pierna, este drama es estúpido – gruño molesto mirando a la joven, trayendo a cuenta todas aquellas veces que ella ignoro a Carlos, todos los gruñidos y amenazas hacia el pequeño niño.
  * Bien - Lowell cerro su libro con delicadeza - ¿quieres saber que fue? –miro  Jay sin expresión alguna -  ¿porque no les dices Carlos? – ahora miraba al niño que sin poder evitarlo miro a la chica que al fin volvía a dirigirle la palabra - diles como tomaste mi confianza, diles como dejaste que mi padre bajara la guardia – y todos notaron el momento en que aquel niño se estremeció ante las palabras de la chica - porque no les dices como mataste a mi padre De Vil – gruño molesta levantándose de la mesa para irse del lugar.
  * Ella está mintiendo ¿verdad Carlos? – Evie puso en palabras lo que todos temían preguntar, luego de un largo silencio.
  * No –susurro aquel niño para sorpresa de los presentes desviando la mirada
  * ¿Carlos? – Jay parecía confuso, pues él no podía dar cabida a lo que escuchaba.
  * Es verdad – los hombros de Carlos se hundieron con pesadez, su voz casi se rompía ante la confesión, el dolor en sus palabras era palpable - yo mate al gran lobo feroz.



 

Y un nuevo silencio mortal inundo el lugar.

 

***********************

 

Tu idea de venganza había quedado olvidada, el libro donde aquel mortal hechizo se encontraba en lo más profundo de tu baúl, escondido para no ser usado jamás, tus días ahora se dividan entre el estudio con los tutores, las clases de música de Ethan quien resultaba ser sorprendentemente muy agradable, era un total idiota sabelotodo que siempre se quejaba de su madre y su perfecta hermana mayor Melody y aun así seguías tomando aquéllas clases por que el sonido debajo de tus dedos, cuando aquellas teclas eran tocadas a la perfección te daban un gran placer.

 

Aun te sentabas en aquella mesa, la mesa que fue invadida por todos aquellos jóvenes, que aun te integraban porque no podías esconderte en el salón de música, lo intentaste y Ethan te corrió alegando que esa aula no era para estudiar, así que nuevamente regresabas a la banca a terminar tus tareas además tenías más posibilidades de despejar dudas con tantas cabezas que amablemente te explicaban todo, Ethan siempre estaba muy ocupado después de las clases ni siquiera entendías que podía  estar haciendo y la verdad no te importaba.

 

Carlos de Vil, el odio tan profundo que sentías por aquél joven fue reemplazado por tu deseo a la música aprendiste a ignorarle completamente, el aroma de Jay aun te resultaba atrayente pero definitivamente no ibas a utilizarle más, tal vez solo te mantendrías cerca para seguir envuelta en él, la princesa de los bosques era muy agradable para ti, incluso la chica alfa era civilizada en presencia del alfa que siempre tan amble te sonreirá con calidez.

 

Audrey y Chad ahora eran parte de tu vida, amigos  molestos que compartían tu extraño sentido del humor y Lonnie, ella tal vez y definitivamente se estaba convirtiéndose en una muy buena amiga, estabas empezando a estar agradecida por empujarte tanto, por ayudarte a conseguir aquélla rutina.

 

Entonces Carlos tenía que arruinarlo como siempre lo hacía, te hacía sentirte en la seguridad de una vida y luego la arrancaba de ti, el niño que volvía a poner de cabeza tu mundo de cabeza te miraba como una víctima inocente sacando nuevamente toda la ira en tu interior, reviviendo el dolor, ganando el apoyo de todos, dejándote sola nuevamente, Jay como era de esperarse salto en su ayuda, Mal te miraba reprobatoriamente, Ben parecía dudoso de tus palabras, Evie se negaba a mirarte y Lonnie ella simplemente te dejo a tu suerte.

 

Carlos de Vil nuevamente tomaba algo de ti, ese niño volvía a dejarte en la oscuridad.

 

Esa tarde buscaste el libro nuevamente, lo leíste hasta que las palabras quedaron grabadas en tu memoria, aquel día te prometiste no dar marcha atrás y destruir por completo el corazón del pequeño De Vil, tú te encargarías de hacerle desear nunca hacer enojar al lobo feroz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  Al fin aparece oficialmente Ethan y toca el piano, en lo personal adoro el piano, no se tocarlo, tengo cero coordinación y cero talento para eso pero lo amo, la canción que Ethan está tocando cuando conoce a Lowell es Sonata al chiaro di luna de Beethoven https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-MT5zeY6CU
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando Ethan empieza a mostrar sus habilidades con los instrumentos no pude evitar imaginármelo como un  musical de Disney fue tan gracioso, no pude plasmarlo en palabras pero se los quería compartir jajaja.
> 
>  
> 
> Me pareció que los niños villanos vendrían con alguna beca a la escuela que es un internado y debe ser costoso ya que parece ser para niños ricos, cuando Evie y Mal entran a la que será su habitación hay un paquete sobre sus camas parecen ser toallas y jabones, en fin objetos personales por lo que parece que sus necesidades básicas están cubiertas por la escuela, entonces las becas deben ser parte de su propuesta para traer a los niños villanos lo que se traduce a sacar dinero de las arcas del reino, esto es un gran y ambicioso trabajo Ben tendrá muchos problemas para evitar el colapso de la economía ya que no son 3 o 10 son cientos de niños, creo que es noble pero verdaderamente arriesgado.  
> 
>  
> 
> Tenía que encontrar una excusa para solo traer adolecentes de la isla por eso de los 16 años.
> 
>  
> 
> Todos tienen 16 menos Carlos con 14 y Jay  con 17 la autora lo confirmo la edad de Jay, me invente la de los gemelos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ben contra los gemelos era inevitable que pasara, lo siento pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor
> 
>  
> 
> Y ahí está la verdadera razón del odio contra Carlos.
> 
>  
> 
> Note que los hijos de las princesas empiezan con la misma letra que sus madres, Ben y Bella, Audrey y Aurora, Chad y Cenicienta (sé que no es su nombre pero como nunca lo mencionan se queda), por lo que Tami para la hija de Tiana tenía que ser, antes de que lo digan Mulan no es princesa así que no aplica mi teoría, al igual que los villanos ellos son muy egocéntricos por llamar a sus hijos parecidos a ellas mismas, Ethan no cuenta por que elegí su nombre por otra razón muy distinta.


	9. El niño que corría con lobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pone muy triste saber que este fic no es tan bien recibido como el otro, este es mi fic más querido por que pude crear un hermoso personaje como Lowell en fin igual seguiré publicándole porque amo este fic y quiero terminarlo, aun si no es agrado de muchos y descuiden aún tengo muchas ideas para futuros fics y para “Un nuevo y conocido mundo”

**Capítulo 9: El niño que corría con lobos.**

****

**_“Deja de arrepentirte por tus caídas del pasado, levántate y haz todo lo que antes no hiciste.”_ **

**_YESID MUÑOZ_ **

 

  * Yo mate al gran lobo feroz – y el silencio que cayo fue mortal todos miraban al pequeño niño confundidos, Chad y Audrey realmente parecían horrorizados mientras Lonnie se negaba a creerlo.
  * No Carlos – Mal fue quien rompió al fin el silencio - Gastón lo hizo toda la isla lo sabe – declaro para quitar la mueca en los rostros de aquellos príncipes.
  * Yo fui quien le dijo donde encontrarlo – Carlos realmente parecía culpable - yo le lleve hasta el Mal – y al fin miro a su amiga, el confeso el secreto que tanto había torturado a su alma - yo traicione a Lowell y su padre.
  * Eso no puede ser – Murmuro Evie bajito negándose a creer que su pequeño hermanito pudiera ser capaz de algo así.
  * ¿De qué otra forma mi madre se hizo de la piel del lobo?- su mirada se poso entonces a la princesita sin corona.
  * ¿Espera que? – Lonnie parecía confundía – mataron al padre de Lowell y luego tu madre se hizo un abrigo – si aquello era verdad entendía la gravead del asunto el por qué aquella niña parecía odiarle tanto.
  * El es un lobo – explico - era un enorme lobo, mi madre ansiaba esa piel – las manos de Carlos se retorcían con nerviosismos debajo de la mesa - ella dijo cosas y luego yo… yo les lleve con el – susurro con dolor, con verdadero arrepentimiento.
  * Eras solo un niño no fue tu culpa – Evie intento hacerle sentir mejor, estirado una mano desde su lugar frente a Carlos para confortarle.
  * Lo fue totalmente Evie – apenas si el brazo de la chica se alargo este retrocedió, se negó al toque - ella tiene razón en odiarme – acepto sabiendo bien que lo merecía, que él debía ser odiado por eso y más.
  * Fue un error Carlos todos los cometemos entiendes y ella debe aprender a aceptarlo – Jay de inmediato apretó su hombro al notar aquella mirada, al dase cuenta que su mejor amigo iba a perderse en el odio y autocompasión, adentrándose a la desolación.
  * Jay…- los ojos de Carlos le miraron llenos de dolor, Jay por su parte deseo tanto en aquel momento tirar en sus brazos a su amigo darle el confort y amor que necesitaba, resistiendo el impulso solo a último minuto.
  * No, él tiene razón ahora cállate y deja de sentirte culpable, es molesto. – sentencio Mal terminando así aquella conversación.



 

Nadie comentó  nada mas luego de eso, Lonnie se levanto vario de unos minutos alejándose de la mesa buscando a la chica que se encontraba escondida en su lugar secreto donde reprimía los llantos, donde se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte.

 

Chad y Audrey se retiraron tiempo después tras una patética excusa, ellos estaban aprendiendo a conocer a aquellos chicos pero luego de lo escuchado no podían dejar de entender a Lowell, ellos jamás perdieron a ninguno de sus padres pero se imaginaron lo que sería quedarse solos, ser traicionados por alguien de confianza y no pudieron evitar estar de lado de la loba.

 

En la mesa aquellos cinco chicos  se quedaron en silencio, Mal buscando la manera de mantener alejada a la loba, pues conocía aquella mirada llena de rencor y dolor, Evie se limito a sentarse al lado de Carlos y revisar su libro de química en un silencioso gesto de apoyo,  Jay coloco con suavidad su mano en la rodilla de un imperativo Carlos que se movía con nerviosismo para calmarle y si aquello le fue placentero lo ignoro para concentrarse en los hechos, Ben, aquel adolecente que debía ser rey se dijo que vigilaría a ambos pues presentía que una tormenta se desato, el no tenía idea de lo acertado que estaba.

 

***************************

Un par de días pasaron, días en los que ni Lowell ni Chad o Audrey volvió a acercarse a aquella mesa, aquellos príncipes aun saludaban a todos aquellos pero pasaban de largo con Carlos, ellos realmente apoyaban a la loba, sin embargo tanto Evie como Lonnie estaban decididas a borrar todo ese rencor por es luego de planearlo lograron convencer a Carlos de entregar un presente a Lowell, algo significativo que le recordara los buenos momento algo que al menos funcionara para mantener la paz entre ellos nuevamente.

 

Gran error.

 

  * ¿Qué es eso? – molesta Lowell pues había sido arrastrada por Lonnie al lugar, luego de ser sermoneada y convencida para aceptar una tregua con el pequeño De Vil.
  * Un regalo creí que te gustaría conservarlo – titubeo el niño entregándole el pañuelo rojo donde un bulto sobresalía, Lowell lo tomo de mala gana deseando poder terminar con aquello de inmediato aun tenia cosas que hacer, que planear, poco a poco fue desenvolviendo solo para encontrar una colita como aquellas que el niño llevaba de adorno, pero había algo diferente en ella, esta era completamente negra libre de químicos y con un débil rastro de olor.
  * ¡¡Tu maldito!! – grito enojada al reconocerla, la cola de su padre transformada en un adorno en  un simple accesorio de belleza para Carlos – ¡¡voy amatarte De VIL!!  - gruño furiosa apretando la cola entre su mano dejando salir sus afiladas garras para lanzarse contra el niño –te arrancare la piel y me  hare un abrigo- escupió las palabras pues nuevamente fue detenida.



 

Jay no les había quitado la vista ninguno de ellos de hecho aun cuando les habían dado privacidad alejándose este no dudo en intervenir cuando vio los hombros de la chica tensarse, de inmediato corrió a tomarla por la cintura evitando que esta se abalanzara a desgarrar seguramente al niño, el no vio como aquella hermosa niña se desfiguraba en una bestia sedienta de sangre, solo atino a ver la cara de horror de Carlos.

 

Aquel niño cayo en el suelo asustado por la apariencia de la chica, el jamás le había visto así, no con aquellos colmillos y garras, le vio pelear con Jay quien trataba de detenerla de hacer una locura, de inmediato Mal llego a socorrerle intentando dominarla pero Lowell parecía perdida, lanzo entonces la chica un zarpazo contra el joven que le detenía, sangre broto de bíceps logrando así que casi le soltara, entre gruñidos Jay al fin pudo ver su rostro, dientes afilados amenazaban con arrancar su garganta, ojos inyectados en sangre llenos de furia casi le hacen retroceder, amenazando con perder el agarre de la joven.

 

 

  * ¡Es suficiente Lowell! – la voz de Ben se alzo entre los gritos y gruñidos, la joven entonces le miro enojada dejando de pelear, parecía como si se debatía en desobedecerlo, para sorpresa de todos ella solo resoplo y aquellos agresivos rasgos volvieron a afinarse, el hermoso y tierno rostro volvía a estar de vuelta – Jay suéltala- aquel joven dudo pero asintiendo lo hizo, ella de inmediato gruño alejándose del joven mirando por una última vez a Carlos para salir corriendo de ahí.
  * ¿Qué diablos fue eso C? – Mal de inmediato cuestiono.
  * Estas bien Jay – Evie de inmediato corrió a auxiliar al moreno que aun sangraba por la herida causada por aquellas afiladas garras.
  * Si- gruño el mientras dejaba a Evie revisarle y limpiarle con un pañuelo – ¿qué fue lo que le diste?- pregunto al fin lo que todos querían saber.
  * La cola de su padre – Carlos se había levantado del suelo con la ayuda de Ben, aun se miraba algo shockeado por el asunto, la impresión de ver a Lowell tan salvaje - mi madre me la dio – susurro - solo quería darle algo de el- dejo de mirar el camino por donde la chica había huido y miro directamente a Jay con dolor en la mirada.
  * Claro nada como darle una parte de su padre muerto – Mal se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja en dirección a Carlos que ante sus palabras parecía avergonzado.
  * Mal – la princesa sin corona termino de hacer un improvisado vendaje en el brazo de su amigo.
  * Todos pensábamos lo mismo Evie – se defendió.
  * No creí- Carlos dudo dejando de mirar a Jay – que ella se… eso jamás paso en la isla- susurro.
  * En la isla había una barrera mágica – respondió la duda de Carlos – Aquí no hay nada que la detenga, nada contendrá su naturaleza.
  * Ella no es un monstruo – dijo Carlos indignado.
  * Pero tampoco es humana C y debes tener cuidado definitivamente – Mal paso su mirada del pequeño a la herida vendada de Jay – ella te odia, el rencor es peligroso, mas en un depredador.



 

Ninguno de ellos noto como mas adelante cuatro gotas de sangre eran guardadas con sumo cuidado en un pequeño vial desde las garras afiladas de aquella chica, como un par de cabellos castaños eran preservados en un pequeño pañuelo y como aquella colita se convertía en un gran tesoro.

 

Lowell no había pensado que conseguiría la sangre, se había resignado a tratar de conseguir los cabellos que eran mucho más fácil, pero ahora, gracias a la estupidez del niño ella pudo obtenerlo, claro que trajo de vuelta aquel dolor fresco de la muerte de su padre, le recordó su inmensa soledad, pero de igual manera le hizo decidirse de una vez por todas, no había mas dudas en su corazón, no escucharía mas aquella voz en su cabeza, ella tomaría venganza del pequeño traidor. 

 

***************************

 

Jay entro a la habitación solo para encontrar a Carlos tirado en su cama totalmente deprimido, desde el día en que se enteraron de su participación en la muerte del lobo feroz había estado así empeoro aun mas luego del intento de reconciliación, él no sabía mucho de Lowell o de las costumbres de obsequiar regalos pero sabía que entregar una parte muerta de un padre no era algo muy ortodoxo así que el que Carlos estuviera totalmente deprimido ya se había vuelto algo de todos los días, esa tarde falto a la práctica de Tourney por que definitivamente no sentía ganas de nada, aquel pequeño niño estaba destrozado y Jay se sentía horrible, su mejor amigo sufría y el no podía hacer nada, aquello lo molestaba.

 

  * Hey C ¿quieres jugar videojuegos? – Jay se acercó al niño que solo le daba la espalda  Dude levanto las orejas animado al escucharle hablar saliendo de entre sus brazos.
  * No – susurro bajito aquel niño sin ni siquiera mirarlo, solo está ahí y cuando Dude salto de la cama para ir a los pies de Jay no trato de detenerlo, realmente estaba muy mal.
  * ¿Quieres ir a robar algo de chocolate? – insistió el pero esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna - Carlos – susurro luego de un rato sentándose a la orilla dela cama cediendo a las exigencias del pequeño perro y acariciando sus orejas –se que ya lo has escuchado mucho pero… no fue tu culpa – hablo viendo como aquel niño se estremecía ante sus palabras – todos hicimos cosas estúpidas en la isla –  recordando su vida ahí – yo más que nadie estaba hasta el cuello de mierda antes de venir aquí … podría decirte que todo va a mejorar pero es una vil mentira, tal vez se ponga peor y Lowell nunca te hable pero sabes que está bien porque si ella no puede perdonarte aun nos tienes  - aun dudando Jay coloco con suavidad su mano sobre el talón del niño, aquel que estaba mas cerca – me tienes.



 

Y el silencio se prolongo por aquella habitación, la mano de Jay no abandono la piel descubierta que tocaba comenzando a acariciar suavemente con su pulgar, pequeños círculos que alentaron al niño  melancólico. 

 

  * Ya casi es hora del paseo de Dude – susurro Carlos luego de un rato - ¿quieres acompañarme? – levanto su cabeza solo para mirar a su amigo que no le miraba pero igual seguía reconfortándole.
  * Acompañar a tu perro a buscar arboles, no puedo imaginar nada mejor para hacer un viernes por la noche – respondió con sarcasmo.
  * Idiota – gruño Carlos lanzándole su almohada a la cabeza – hoy es jueves y apenas son las 4 
  * Da igual – jalo del talón al niño para nuevamente dejarle caer pues ya se iba sentando – pasear con tu perro no es mi idea de diversión.   – comenzó a jalar mas al niño  acomodándose para poder quedar sobre él.
  * Querías jugar videojuegos hace un momento – frunció la nariz – eso tampoco esta en tu definición de “división” – el niño debajo de él hizo comillas con los dedos burlonamente.
  * Oh podríamos hacer otra cosa – meneo sus cejas entusiastamente – vallamos a espiar a Ben y Mal para obtener material de chantaje.
  * Mal prometió arrancarnos la piel y no se tu pero yo amo mi piel – se estremeció ante aquél recuerdo, Jay sonrió ante ese comentario acercándose mas ante la mirada fija de Carlos sus narices chocaron pero ninguno de ellos aparto la mirada parecían dos niños haciendo viscos, entonces Jay empezó a reír y se alejo.
  * Vamos a pasear a tu perro – levantándose de un salto tendió la mano su amigo en la cama, pero Carlos se  limito a empujarla para levantarse por sí mismo tomo su chaqueta entonces  mientras Jay mantenía la puerta abierta para él y Dude con un ademan sobre exagerado.



 

Caminaron cercano al bosque que les rodea, siempre manteniéndose en los límites de la escuela, pues se aseguraban de seguir las reglas ahora pasaron la tarde charlando platicando sobre cualquier cosa, sobre sus clases que no compartían y Jay le hizo prometer regresar a las practicas, le conto de cómo Ben embistió con demasiado fuerza a Chad esa tarde y  de cómo paso toda la practica disculpándose como un adorable cachorro, se rieron de todo y nada, aquella tarde fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que Carlos no pensó en Lowell.

 

Y  mientras reían, mientras Jay hacia caras graciosas dándole pequeños empujones Carlos volvió a sentirlo, esa felicidad, ese sentimiento extraño que le hacia sonreír simplemente al verlo, al escuchar a Jay y nuevamente no entendió el por qué.

 

Entonces cuando ya iba a buscar la cena a lo lejos vieron a los gemelos hablando animadamente con Lowell, toda la felicidad de Carlos se borró en un instante ante la simple visión, porque ella parecía mucho más agradable con aquellos que con él mismo, Jay lo noto, vio su dolor en sus ojos y sin pedir permiso tomo su mano, entre lazo sus dedos para llevarle lejos de ahí, le encamino por la escuela, entre pasillos  hasta llegar a su habitación nuevamente, sus dedos nunca se separaron aun después de llegar a este.

 

Jay no entendía por qué así como la sonrisa brillante de Carlos le hacía tan feliz, ver su dolor le causaba tanta ira. 

 

Ninguno de esos niños comprendía aun lo que era el amor.

 

 

***************************

_Ese día Carlos había sido golpeado nuevamente, no por su madre sino más bien por aquellos otros compañeros de clases, al  ser el único en entregar cierto trabajo, cuando las clases aun significaban algo y no solo estaban llenas de viejos villanos queriendo envenenar el alma de los jóvenes niños, no aquel pequeño hacia algo que realmente le gustaba y por consecuencia fue golpeado._

_Mal le miraba molesta acercándose a él, le empujo con fuerza aquel día llamándole perro inútil ignorando lo mucho que aquellas palabras le afectaron, Jay robo la mitad de sus cosas ese día mientras le empuja sin ninguna delicada contra el barro ensuciándole por completo  y por si no fuera poco, fue víctima de todo el maltrato de sus compañeros, incluidos los gemelos Gastón aquellos que se entretenían empujándole de un lado a otro._

_Golpeado y sin verdaderas fuerzas apenas si llego a su casa a tiempo para terminar sus tareas, pero la suerte no estaba a su favor y aquel día su madre junto a su acostumbrado mal humor le grito por nada una bofetada  fue el regalo de aquella madre justo antes de mandarle a la calle porque era demasiado  ruidoso, porque al parecer su simple respiración le causaba migraña._

_La noche era oscura y fría para un pequeño cuyas ropas eran escasas, él no tenía a donde ir, no había amigos más allá de Lowell y ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía exactamente en aquel bosque , temeroso de ser atacado por alguien se encamino al enorme roble al otro lado de la casa donde tras dos intentos se aseguró de trepar a una rama, era mucho más frio y posiblemente caería y se rompería el cuello pero era mejor a quedarse en la puerta de su casa._

_Entonces Lowell apareció, aulló como de costumbre, una muy rara para Carlos y este de inmediato le llamo, el pequeño niño subió al árbol junto a él, miro el dolor en los ojos del niño y olfateo sus heridas, gruñendo entonces se dispusieron a atacar a su madre cuando Carlos le detuvo._

  * _Solo quédate conmigo – susurro el pequeño resistiendo el impulso de llorar._
  * _Hare algo mejor – respondió aquel – te llevare a casa – tras decir eso alto del árbol con gran agilidad y ánimo a su amigo a seguirle._



_Caminaron entre la oscuridad sin soltarse de las manos, entraron en el bosque llenando de miedo el corazón de Carlos, pero una nueva mirada de Lowell le tranquilizo, después de lo que parecían horas de caminata entraron a una cueva oculta, era oscura y totalmente tétrica pero a la vez cálida, Lowell le empujo entonces contra el suelo donde se sorprendió de encontrar algo suave amortiguando el frio de la roca, aquel pequeño tiro entonces de la pequeña chaqueta de Carlos y se envolvió a su alrededor abrazándole, paso su nariz por todo su rostro, froto su rostro contra el del pecoso, inspecciono su cuello asegurándose de frotar su aroma en todo su cuerpo, Carlos se durmió ayudado por aquel cálido cuerpo enroscado a su alrededor._

_Más tarde esa noche, cuando el gran lobo feroz llego y olfateo a aquel intruso su niña le suplico aceptarlo, entre lamentos y ojos  lastimeros el lobo se limitó a enroscarse alrededor de aquéllos dos pequeños asegurándose de frotar su aroma en ambos._

_Cuando Carlos despertó, el terror de verse rodeado por algo peludo le hizo  levantarse de golpe, pensó haber tomado entre sueños uno de los abrigos de su madre pero tras ver como aquel lobo levantaba su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, el niño entro en pánico._

_El pequeño grito del niño despertó a Lowell que con ojos somnolientos observaba entre su padre y Carlos acorralado en el final de la cueva._

  * _¿Papá? – llamo confundida al gran lobo que gruñía al niño que le despertó – ¿Carlos? – ahora miraba a su amigo que parecía presa del terror puro, entonces recordó aquella platica donde Carlos le comento su terror a los perros y ella finalmente despertó – Papá no – se levantó de su nido para de inmediato empujar el hocico del lobo mientras Carlos chillaba por aquella acción – ve a buscar huesos o algo – ordeno la niña al animal que de mal humor salió de ahí no sin antes volver a gruñir al niño nuevamente._
  * _Es una bestia, va a devorarnos – Carlos grito en el instante en que aquel lobo salió de la vista de ellos – vamos a morir._
  * _Tranquilo Carlos, él es mi padre – susurro apenada la niña abrazando sus rodillas nuevamente en el nido, entre las pieles y telas rasgadas._
  * _¿Padre?.... estás loco eso era el gran  lobo feroz y él come niños – Carlos parecía tener dificultades para respirar – nosotros somos niños._
  * _Él no come niños, pero si es mi padre – Lowell rodo sus ojos buscando la chaqueta del niño y entregándosela._
  * _¿El gran lobo feroz es tu padre? – pregunto luego de un inmenso silencio – ¡tu padre es el gran lobo feroz! – ahora era una afirmación – ¡el traidor!_
  * _Si, lo es – susurro bajito aquella niña evitando su mirada, temiendo perder al fin a su único amigo._



_Pero Carlos le sorprendió nuevamente, el abrazo al niño frente a él y agradeció su ayuda, él no tenía padre, no sabía quién era y no le interesaba más, su madre le trataba muy mal y a veces dudaba en ser amado por ella, pero aquella noche cuando más miedo tuvo se sintió seguro, jamás pensaría aceptarlo y tal vez nunca regresaría a esa cueva pero estaba agradecido de tener a Lowell en su vida._

_Semanas  más tarde el propio lobo le guio a la cueva, la siguiente vez los gemelos le persiguieron arrojándole piedras hasta el bosque donde empezaron  golpearle contra un árbol, fue entonces que el gran lobo feroz le salvo gruñendo y sacándoselos de su espalda con un gran rugido._

_La última vez que le vio Carlos apestaba a miedo y remordimiento._

_Los gemelos le habían contado a su padre sobre el avistamiento del gran lobo feroz, aquella bestia tan sigilosa que no había sido atrapada en años, aun cuando todos los cazadores de la zona le buscaban como el mayor trofeo, en cuanto nombraron a Carlos y fueron a buscarle, él lo traiciono._

_Su madre rio entusiasmada ante la mención de aquella bestia, hermosa piel para un nuevo abrió pensó, gritando a los cazadores que en su salón intentaban hacer hablar al niño, a aquel que podía darles una pista sobre el lobo, pues había salido intacto donde ningún hombre regresaba con vida, ver al lobo feroz tan cerca significaba tu muerte en aquel bosque._

  * _Vamos mi querido Carlos – llamo su madre cuando noto que ninguno le haría hablar – dime, cualquier pista es importante – acariciado con una dulzura inusual para ella su pequeña mejilla – mamá será muy feliz si lo haces, ¿no quieres hacer feliz a mamá? – presiono ella con descaro – mi amado bebé._



_Y Carlos se rompió porque su madre al fin le miraba con amor, porque aquella mujer le acariciaba con ternura, porque quería hacer lo que fuera por seguir sintiendo aquel cariño por más tiempo, Carlos ignoro aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía mentir, aquella que sonaba como Lowell, pues para un pequeño niño hambriento de amor cualquier migaja de cariño era mejor que ninguna._

_Carlos les guio por el bosque, entre arboles engaños y raíces traiciones, les guio lo más cerca que recordaba de aquella cueva rogando porque el lobo no estuviera ahí ni su cachorro, pero este les había olfateado, escucho el martilleo del corazón de su otro cachorro desde la lejanía, el miedo envuelto con aquellas fragancias extrañas, creyendo nuevamente que estaba en peligro envió a su niña a esconderse en el bosque, cuando los hombres dieron con la cueva encontraron solo  las mantas viejas, las ropas desgarradas de aquellos hombre perdidos, restos de lo que parecía ser carne humana masticada._

_Aquel pecoso casi vomita cuando recordó como la última mañana en esa cueva devoro hambriento aquella misma carne que ahora se enteraba era enteramente de algún cazador estúpido en busca del lobo, Gastón entonces furioso se acercó al niño para zarandearle con fuerza, gritándole por engañarlos y no llevarles a la bestia._

_El lobo se congelo en su escondite, había sido traicionado nuevamente y su corazón se llenó de ira, arremetió entonces contra los cazadores dispuesto a desgarrar sus pieles, lanzando a uno contra un árbol, alcanzo a enterrar sus garras en el pecho de otro para así arrancar su cabeza con sus fauces, Gastón entonces dejo caer al niño para tomar su rifle y disparar, de un cabezazo mando a volar al hombre dejándole contra un árbol._

_La bestia entonces miro a aquel niño lleno de ira, sus dientes se abrieron para destrozar su tierna carne, él les había traicionado, trajo a los cazadores para que fueran asesinados, puso en peligro a su cachorro, él iba a matarle, entonces lo ojos de Carlos se llenaron de miedo, olía a terror y decepción, a remordimiento y desesperación confundiéndole, un nuevo disparo paso rozando por su espalda, el lobo ignoro su antiguo objetivo y se dirigió al bosque._

_En cuanto Carlos observo al gran lobo feroz, en cuanto vio aquel dolor en su mirada, la traición de la que fue víctima el se arrepintió, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al haber traicionado a aquellos que le daban la bienvenida como su familia, Carlos por primera vez en su corta vida deseo con todo el corazón tomar sus acciones de vuelta, el había matado al lobo y posiblemente a su cachorro._

_Gastón le siguió entre gritos a sus hombre sobrevivientes al ataque, disparo un par de veces más dándole a los árboles, maldijo su mala puntería, un par de balas dieron en su objetivo, aquella bestia se detuvo para hacerle frente y tras una larga batalla de miradas se abalanzó contra él, su rifle salió volando  aquellas fauces intentaron cerrarse en su cabeza, entonces lo escucho, un gemido de angustia se escuchó entre los arbustos cercanos._

_El lobo se distrajo un segundo para observar a su cachorro mirarle desde su escondite con miedo, aquel momento fue aprovechado por el cazador bajo su cuerpo calvándole entonces aquel afilado cuchillo, de un empujón aquel  hombre se libró de la bestia, un gemido reprimido de su pequeño cachorro le hizo levantarse nuevamente pero aquel hombre apuñalo la espalda de la bestia, el gran lobo feroz pudo ver el momento exacto en que su niña ahogaba sus gemidos con sus manos entre lágrimas para no ser encontrada al verlo morir._

_Dicen que cuando mueres tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, para el gran lobo feroz fue diferente, el solo vio una cosa, una persona simplemente, el vio en su pequeña niña a su amada llorando de dolor._

_Lowell había escapado en cuanto su padre se lo ordeno, se ocultó bien sin hacer ruido, entonces los disparos comenzaron y su padre corrió, cuando salió de su escondite lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba su padre intentaba arrancarle la cabeza a ese cazador, pero se distrajo y el traicionero hombre le mato, ella tuvo que ahogar sus llantos mientras le veía desangrarle, cuando llegaron los demás cazadores para llevarse el cuerpo de su padre ella una se encontraba en shock._

_No supo cómo llego a aquel lugar, su nariz le guío entre las calles ignorando todo a su alrededor pues el cuerpo de su padre fue llevado lejos de ella, entre el limbo de la razón y el dolor ella dio con el cuerpo, lo encontró sobre una enorme mesa, afilados utensilios dignos de un cuarto de tortura estaban por todos lados, recuperando su conciencia trato de mover el cuerpo por la pequeña ventana a la que entro, entonces la puerta se abrió._

  * _¿Carlos? – llamo confundida la chica al observar como aquel niño entraba por esta – Carlos – ignorando su intento corrió a tomar su mano para guiarle al cuerpo inerte de su padre – ayúdame lo llevaremos a casa, al bosque._



_Pero aquel niño no se movió, soltó su mano negándose a mirarle, olfateo entonces el aire, el remordimiento que emanaba del niño era grande, el dolor, la pena, todo mezclándose con el aroma del pequeño._

  * _La piel es mía ese era el trato – la voz detrás de aquella puerta llamo su atención – la cabeza será tu trofeo pero la piel es mía, mi Carlos fue quien encontró al lobo después de todo._



_Y ahí estaba la verdad, ella reconoció entonces como aquella habitación olía a Carlos, como el otro aroma era el de su madre, como se sentía tan segura y  alerta en aquel lugar, estaban en el sótano de su casa, esa era la casa de su madre, Carlos levanto entonces la mirada justo para ver la culpa en sus ojos, aquel niño les había traicionado, Carlos de vil les entrego a los cazadores._

  * _¿Qué has hecho? – susurro bajito negando a creerlo – ¿qué has hecho? – repitió gritando señaló entonces un abrigo en una esquina – ¿vas a convertir a mi padre un eso? – pregunto con gran dolor, justo entonces aquella puerta se abrió nuevamente y una mujer entro._



_Cruella de Vil grito indignada al ver a aquél pequeño niño sucio tan cerca de su hermosa piel nueva, entre gritos y disparos de Gastón él se alejó huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos de la casa, ni un momento miro atrás, y nunca más se le volvió a ver entre los hombres._

_Durante las noches por largos meses se podía escuchar el lastimero aullido de un pequeño lobo en luto por la pérdida de su familia, de su manada, uno era su padre el otro era el niño a quien quería como un hermano._

_Días más tarde Gastón colgó en su chimenea la cabeza trofeo del gran lobo feroz, Cruella tenía un abrigo negro de piel sedosa y Carlos, el pequeño de Vil obtuvo su primera colita, era larga y completamente negra de la misma cola de la bestia._

_Él jamás  uso esa colita._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad y Audrey de parte de Lowell yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sorry Carlos pero enserio al saberlo te hubiera odiado.
> 
> Chicos y chicas si se tratan de en contentar con algún amigo por x razón no regalen partes del cuerpo de su padre muerto eso no funciona, solo miren a Carlos… 
> 
> Y ahí está la historia de cómo Carlos entrego al lobo, para mi Carlos es un pequeño niño hambriento de amor y cuando Cruella pareció dárselo el haría todo lo necesario para obtenerlo.
> 
> Diablos, olvide realmente olvide que este fic era Jaylos me fui por la tangente porque recordé mi idea original, en un principio este no era un fic Jaylos en primera Lowell si era chico y el terminaba con Jay, bueno Jay se enamoraba de él y las cosas no iban muy bien, Carlos si se enamoraba de Jay pero entre ellos no pasaba nada, en fin cambio pero me concentre tanto en Lowell y su enemistad con Carlos que olvide por completo el Jaylos, alguien me pregunto por el y entonces lo recordé, una disculpa voy a arreglar eso, pero será un poco lento sorry.
> 
> Una galleta me haría pensar mejor.


	10. Capítulo 10: De madera ardiente.

**Capítulo 10: De madera ardiente.**

 

**El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional – Buda**

 

  * Tu solo sígueme, cuando te diga tocas esa única tecla, haremos música juntos – sonrió aquel pelirrojo concentrado en las teclas frente a él.



 

Y la música empezó a sonar  mientras aquélla chica intentaba seguir el paso tocando aquella hermosa melodía, pero Lowell no estaba de humor para eso, lo intentaba quería olvidar el incidente de ayer, quería borrar de su memoria todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, ella quería  borrar su  última duda para iniciar su venganza, y su dedo resbalo causando la equivocación de la nota destruyendo tan hermosa melodía, molesta golpeo con fuerza las teclas causando un gran estruendo deteniendo a Ethan que a su lado le miraba confundido.

 

  * ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto dudoso tocando con suavidad su hombro, solían sentarse siempre en aquél banco a una distancia considerable, un gran espacio que el respetaba pero en aquel momento no pensó simplemente trato de darle confort a una chica que parecía necesitarlo.
  * ¡No me toques! – gruño ella empujando su mano y alejarse aún más  en la banca dejando un espacio aún más grande.
  * No quise incomodarte – sorprendido pero no molesto aquel chico entendió un poco el porqué de aquel espacio – solo quería…
  * No me gusta que me toquen – murmuro la chica todo el tiempo con la mirada fija en aquellas teclas, todo el tiempo sin atreverse a mirar a aquel chico por miedo a darse cuenta que era estúpido buscar confort en alguien que definitivamente no era su amigo, ella no tenía amigos.
  * Mi hermana una hizo un trato una vez con la hermana de Úrsula, Morgana, ella pidió una cola de sirena – comenzó a relatar el chico dejando mucho más espacio para que la joven se sintiera cómoda – vivió un tiempo lo que era tener una casi destruye a nuestro abuelo pero hey una lección aprendió de ello – continuo pues notaba como aquella niña estaba atenta – la aleta de una sirena es extremadamente viscosa ella olio a pescado durante una semana después de eso.



 

Lowell levanto entonces su mirada confundida pues no entendía el punto de aquella terrible historia, una mueca tan adorable que Ethan no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, la risa se volvió tan contagiosa que Lowell le siguió y pronto aquel salón de música estaba lleno de risas infantiles por una historia sin sentido.

 

  * Así está mejor – sonrió nuevamente el chico – nunca dejes de sonreír Lowell en ningún momento – señaló el príncipe tocando unas notas en el piano hasta ahora olvidado – nunca se sabe y tal vez alguien se enamore de tu sonrisa.
  * No necesito amor – gruño pero la molestia en su voz y hombros ya estaba olvidada.
  * Todos necesitamos amor en nuestras vidas – su mirada se encontraba en aquellas teclas mientras continuaba con aquella melodía – desde el más infeliz de los hombres hasta el más feliz de ellos.
  * ¿Lowell? – una tercera voz llamo desde la puerta de aquél salón, aquella chica sonaba indecisa tal vez un poco recia a querer llamarle.
  * No – respondió ella sin mirarle reconociéndola en el acto, a su lado Ethan dejo de tocar para mirar a la hermosa niña que se acercaba a ellos.
  * Tenemos que hablar – ahora llena de confianza aquella chica hablo, pero Lowell se limitó a gruñir con fuerza sorprendiendo a la chica y saliendo del lugar.
  * No sé lo que paso pero realmente no está de humor – Ethan comento casualmente a la chica que aun parada esperaba un lado del piano.
  * Tienes razón no lo sabes – la chica apenas si le dirigió la mirada. - Si ella regresa dile que Ben está buscándola – soltó la joven dándole una mirada de desprecio, ante lo que parecía ser otro engreído príncipe.
  * ¿Qué quiere el rey con ella? – ahora si estaba confundido pues no creía que Ben necesitara algo de la joven.
  * Solo dile eso – la chica se preparaba para darse vuelta y marcharse.
  * Podrías buscarla y decírselo tú, princesa Evie – termino con aquel título como una burla, el no conocía bien a Ben, claro que lo había visto en la coronación y eventos especiales a los cuales era arrastrado pero nunca se esforzó por conocerlo y ahora que lo habían mencionado a su cabeza vino aquella otra chica, la novia el rey la que sería una mala influencia, pero Mal como sabia el nombre tenía el pelo morado, además conocía a  Evie la princesa sin corona, al parecer la chica presumida que había votado a Doug un chico lindo y agradable además de ser la sabelotodo engreída, si definitivamente no le caía bien.
  * Ella es peligrosa aléjate de ella – Evie molesta por aquella burla se limitó a advertirle porque aun cuando era odioso se suponía que eran buenos y las personas buenas adviertes a otros verdad.
  * Que acaso no todos los villanos lo son – pero Ethan solo respondió indignado por señalar a su amiga, porque si Lowell ya era su amiga no por nada soportaba todas las quejas de su familia en silencio, esa chica era muy hipócrita al decir eso solo porque ella era una niña villana.



 

Evie se alejó molesta ante aquel comentario pues de inmediato hacia sido ignorada por aquel que tocaba nuevamente el piano en la habitación.

 

*************************************

 

Lo primero que noto Lonnie al entrar a la habitación fue  a su compañera de cuarto parada frente a una silla que sostenía un hermoso vestido, uno el cual estaba segura que Evie había confeccionado exclusivamente para ella, pues los colores eran acorde a todo el guardarropa que la chica había hecho solo para la loba, otra cosa que noto es que ella no parecía querer usarlo, de hecho solo estaba ahí mirándole fijamente como si este fuera  a morderle en cualquier momento.

 

  * ¿Qué haces? – llamo la joven con tranquilidad ellas apenas si hablaban luego del incidente con Carlos por lo que trato de ser sutil ante su cuestionamiento.
  * Lo encontré hace unas horas – respondió simplemente – Evie debió traerlo aquí mientras no estaba – ella – dudo un poco- dijo que me haría un vestido para el baile de esta noche, creí que se arrepentiría luego de… -  cayó por que durante los días pasados la princesa de los bosques le había obligado a probarse dicho atuendo miles de veces, incluso a usar otros solo para terminar aquel que ahora miraban sus ojos, ella realmente no podía creerlo, no después de que lastimo  a Jay y amenazado a Carlos.
  * Eso es porque quiere que vayas, todos quieren que lo hagas- Lonnie sonrió comprensiva acercándose solo un poco a la chica – nadie está molesto Lowell y realmente queremos que estés ahí, incluso Chad me ha dicho que bailara contigo – argumento intentando convencerla – y estoy muy segura que Ben lo hará, incluso yo lo hare si vienes – levanto entonces el vestido para ponerlo frente a la chica tras guiarla al espejo – será divertido.
  * No sé bailar – fue su única respuesta tras ver el reflejo de sí misma – no sé si deba – murmuro y realmente parecía dudosa, pues ella no quería ir a un baile donde se suponía debían bailar y no poder hacer nada más que mirar, era simplemente estúpido.
  * Tal vez Jay pueda enseñarte – susurro la oriental mirándole fijamente atreves del reflejo- no me mires así eres muy obvia – y Lowell casi entra en pánico, ella sabía, conocía su plan y se lo diría a todos, entonces volvería a la isla y perdería la casa de su padre, ella casi entra en pánico buscando la manera de escapar – has ido a verlo a los entrenamientos y siempre aceptas cualquier cosa que te pida – la loba ya buscaba la manera de saltar por la ventana correr por el bosque y perderse para nunca ser devuelta a  la isla – él te gusta.
  * ¿Qué? – y bien ella no estaba preparada para eso, claro que no por suerte Lonnie le daba una salida muy obvia.
  * Cualquiera puede verlo, excepto Jay al parecer – suspiro la chica – incluso Evie lo sabe – Lowell trato de no parecer alarmada ante esta nueva revelación - de hecho creo que somos las únicas que lo notaran – ella ahora lucia pensativa – al parecer todos nuestros amigos son unos distraídos que no se enteran de nada – y ahí estaba la palabra amigos, Lowell se estremeció ante esa palabra, porque ella no tenía amigos, ella no necesitaba a nadie, era un lobo solitario y eso estaba bien, porque había perdido a su familia hace muchos años y no tenía interés en buscar una nueva, fue un error pensar en eso en primer lugar – está decidido te ayudare a bailar con Jay.



 

 Y sin darle tiempo a decir otra cosa Lonnie empujo el vestido a la chica para luego meterla al baño, ella lo planeo todo en su cabeza, se aseguraría de alejar a Jay de Carlos y las chicas, estaba segura que Lowell aun estaba tensa frente a  esa cosa por lo que debía prevenirlo. Así que le ayudo a vestirse, cepillo su cabello asegurando de que se viera perfecto, delineo sus ojos y pinto sus labios, ella le maquillo con la mayor naturalidad que podía entre gruñidos molestos solo para dejarle perfecta.

 

Mas tarde aquella noche su plan resulto, aparto a Jay que afortunadamente no había ido con nadie, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y el gran conquistador estaba bajando sus números, le alejo de Carlos con quien parecía estar pegado toda la noche, de hecho le vio bailar un par de veces con él para después empujar a Lowell y pedir el baile.

 

Cuando vio que Jay se relajo en su dirección e incluso empezó a invadir su espacio personal aplaudió emocionada al verlos partir en dirección a las otras parejas bailando de la mano festejo su victoria.

 

Ella no volvió a verlos en toda la noche.   

 

*************************************

 

 Era un estúpido baile Carlos ni siquiera recordaba la razón de él, solo sabía que estaban cordialmente invitado y con cordial quiere decir que debían ir porque en primera Ben les invito personalmente y no podía hacer un desaire en segundo Evie le amenazo con cortar sus rizos sin advertencia.

 

Así que ahí estaba suspirando molesto en su cama porque en definitivamente no quería ir, pero sabia que debía.

 

  * Así que ¿ya tienes una cita para el baile? – Carlos comento como si nada, jugando con el lazo de su traje uno que sabia solo mantendría por dos minutos luego que de Evie lo viera.
  * No lo sé tal vez le pida a alguna de las animadoras venir y ¿tu Carlos? – Jay por su parte apenas si se preparaba para la ocasión, su camisa blanca era abotonada.
  * No tengo a nadie – ahí estaba la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir, porque estaba seguro que el baile estaría lleno de parejitas felices.
  * ¿Qué Jane no te ha invitado aun? – Jay se giro entonces mirándole confundido aun estaba sin pantalones algo que Carlos noto en ese preciso instante - oh cierto bueno un chico aun estas a tiempo invita uno seguro aceptara – animo poniéndose sus pantalones, mientras Carlos le miraba fijamente buscando cualquier signo de sarcasmo en el.
  * Si claro – al no encontrarlo se dejo caer contra la cama con cuidado no quería ser asesinado por Evie por estropear el traje nuevo.
  * Hey ¿por qué dudas eso? –el árabe se acerco a él  - mírate luces bien, - acaricio sus risos para hacerle levantar la mirada - eres agradable, inteligente y un excelente bailarín, tendrían suerte de que los miraras – sonrió alejándose para buscar su saco y terminar de vestirse -  yo iría si me lo pidieras – bromeo mirándose en el espejo mientras arreglaba aun mas su cabello.
  * Esa es una fantástica idea – Carlos se levanto de golpe de la cama emocionado.
  * ¿Qué?- Jay dejo de mirarse en un espejo para ver al niño que saltaba con júbilo.
  * Ven conmigo – pidió él acercándose a Jay muy pero muy esperanzado.
  * Carlos yo… - y Jay dudo, el ex ladrón miro aquellos enormes ojos chocolates, aquel labio en una mueca adorable dudando, porque por un segundo realmente quiso ir solo para verle sonreír otra vez, pero no podía hacer eso, no cuando le daría  a ese niño una idea equivocada.
  * No Jay cállate – Carlos parecía leer su mente pues de inmediato le silencio levantando una mano frente a su cara - mira tú no quieres llevar a una de esas chicas y yo no quiero ir solo o Evie me obligara a ser su pareja y sabes lo mucho que le fascinan los bailes, me hará bailar todas y cada una de las canciones – explico con rapidez antes de que cambiara de idea – todas – enfatizo para remarcar su punto - amigo tienes que venir conmigo.
  * Bien pero no voy a bailar contigo – Jay se le quedo viendo un segundo analizando las razones y si aquello parecía tener sentido en su cabeza, además el llevar a Carlos alejaría cualquier chica a su alrededor por lo que no tendría que lidiar con ellas o sus novios celosos  era perfecto.
  * Oh Jay rompes mi corazón – Carlos de inmediato bromeo estar herido pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía otra cosa -¿serias tan cruel con tu cita?
  * Romperé tu cabeza si dices cita frente a los demás – rodo sus ojos ante su pregunta dando un manotazo en su mano aquella que se cerraba en un puño cerca de su corazón para entonces proceder a  desatar el lazo – mucho mejor – murmuro luego de destruir el trabajo del niño y arreglar su atuendo.
  * Tranquilo tu heterosexualidad estará a salvo lo juro – Carlos hizo un puchero ante esto pero tras verse en el espejo acepto que Jay tenía razón se veía mucho mejor sin lazo -  solo no me dejes con Evie – y el por favor iba explicito en su adorable mirada de cachorrito a la que Jay se limito a ignorar empujando su rostro sin verdeara fuerza, las risas en aquella  habitación resonaron todo el tiempo.



 

En otra habitación en solitario una joven miraba dudosa una péquela botella, en su interior un liquido dulzón totalmente rosado burbujeaba aun, ella titubeo un poco aun en tomarlo con su mano pero nuevamente negó con su cabeza, vacio entonces un poco sobre su piel, aliso su vestido para la ocasión y se preparo para la tragedia.

 

Lowell vertió aquella pócima sobre si misma  empezando así su gran dolor.

 

 

Más tarde aun después de haber prometido no bailar con él, Carlos giro totalmente asustado aferrándose a su brazo.

 

  * Por favor – susurro el niño Jay entonces miro sobre su hombro para ver a la Evie caminar hacia ellos, estaba por negarse y empujarlo lejos cuando nuevamente aquellos ojos le miraron suplicante, suspiro derrotado.



 

A quien engañaba hacía tiempo que Jay había dejado de negarle cualquier cosa a Carlos, no cuando le miraba de aquella forma y podía hacerle sonreír, definitivamente era mucho más protector con él que con el resto de las chicas, se encontró  así en medio de la pista con Carlos quien sonriente agradecía ese gesto, entonces la música cambio y una hermosa balada comenzó a sonar, el menor pareció alarmado como si aquel baile no estuviera en sus planes se separo un poco resignado a ser la pareja de baile de Evie porque estaba seguro de que Jay jamás bailaría esa clase de música con él, cuando unas manos en su cintura le sorprendió, Jay empezó a balancearse entonces  ignorando todo a su alrededor.

 

  * Se supone debes poner tus manos en mis hombros – murmuro Jay al ver la poca cooperación de su compañero de baile, Carlos salió de su sorpresa para hacer exactamente eso, se sostuvo de los hombros de Jay bailando al compas de la música, balanceándose totalmente tenso no desosó de querer molestar más a su amigo – relax Carlos es solo un baile- nuevamente Jay hablo inclinándose para susurrarle a la oreja suavemente.
  * Creí que no ibas a bailar conmigo - trato de esconder el gran sonrojo que aquel aliento contra su piel causo, esto no estaba bien ponerse así por su amigo definitivamente debía detenerlo.
  * Evie nos esta mirando – Jay le miro entonces sonriendo aferrándose mas a sus caderas – solo intento ayudar pero si quieres te dejo – dijo aflojando el agarre del menor.
  * No – Carlos se aferro a su cuello para evitar perder su escudo personal – bailar está bien.
  * Eso creí – sonrió altanero Jay sin dejar de mirarle – pero definitivamente no voy a besarte, eso sería demasiado gay para mí – término solemnemente con el rostro serio acercando más sus cuerpos.



 

Y Carlos no pudo evitar reír ante eso porque Jay le estaba haciendo una broma  sobre su heterosexualidad y realmente lo era porque Jay empezó a reír de igual manera, sus hombros entonces perdieron toda tensión y aquel niño se limito a disfrutar del momento, del baile que aquella noche pudo tener.

 

*************************************

 

Aquello era un aroma atrayente dulce pero picante, demasiado tentador, el mismo aroma que había captado el día anterior, aquel por el cual casi tropieza contra un árbol en su búsqueda,  se había prometido, le había prometido a todos que se comportaría en la fiesta, que no entraría en modo Casanova como sus amigos lo llamaban además había pedido a Carlos venir con él  algo sobre evitar que Evie lo usara como muñeco de baile toda la noche,   definitivamente bailaría al menos un baile con cada una de las chicas, si incluida Mal porque si a él iban a obligarle también quería verla sufrir, ya lo había hecho con Carlos  solo para evitar que Evie le arrastrara a la pista de baile aun cuando prometió no hacerlo  en cuando ese niño se aferro a él y susurro un “por favor” Jay solo pudo suspirar y  arrastrarlo a la pista de baile para engañar a Evie, sabía que no duraría mucho pero al menos  Carlos era un excelente bailarín así que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, donde  no se despego de Carlos ni un segundo bailando canción tras canción atrayendo las miradas de una que otra persona y rompiendo el corazón de otras chicas que esperaban por bailar con él se separaron por que tenia sed y  mientras se servía más ponche luego de que Carlos le abandonara por una ridícula fuente de chocolate y Lonnie le arrastrara lejos simplemente para intentar convencerle de hablar con Lowell, un nuevo aroma le llamo la atención, un toque en su hombro le hizo girarse y como si una bofetada le diera, aquel delicioso aroma le embargo.

 

Lowell era quien emanaba tan peculiar fragancia, aquella chica tan extraña que parecía agradarle su compañía pero rehuía la de todos los demás lucia definitivamente bien, demasiado bien, sobre todo porque ella estaba usando un vestido,  el jamás la vio usando uno, no tenía idea de que lo poseyera, obviamente aquello era obra de Evie pero no cabe duda que le sentaba bien, sus hombros estaban descubierto de cualquier tela, su falda en holanes blancos le desconcertó por completo, pues mostraba perfectamente el inicio de  aquellos lechosos muslos donde seguramente  habría lunares, Jay casi se golpea al tener aquel tipo de pensamientos, pues definitivamente no quería saber dónde tenia lunares aquella chica, bueno tal vez se hacía una idea pues las brillantes manchas negras en su cuello, aquellos que se perdían por su escote daban demasiado a la imaginación.

 

Un corset parecía levantar el pequeño pecho de la chica y realmente hacia maravillas porque él no podía evitar mirarle, casi tira su bebida cuando una pequeña sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la chica que ahora le miraba casi a la misma altura, aquellos enormes tacones había hecho el truco.

 

  * ¿Jay? – la voz de la joven al fin le hizo salir de su ensoñación, el definitivamente no estaba fantaseando sobre nada, bueno tal vez sí.
  * ¿Qué? - aquellas fueron las sabias palabras que salieron de sus labios causando una pequeña risa en la chica frente a él.
  * Yo estaba pidiendo disculpas por lastimarte – señalo entonces ella su hombro, donde las marcas de aquellas garras empezaban a cicatrizar – lamento haberme alterado - dijo en tono realmente arrepentido.
  * No importa – murmuro el tratando de restarle importancia tratando de enfocarse en la joven e ignorando aquél atrayente aroma, pero entonces Lowell había levantado su mano para colocarla en su brazo.
  * Realmente me agradas – un calor inexplicable se apodero de él, sintiendo como miles de chispas recorriendo tu cuerpo justo desde el lugar donde ella le estaba tocando, sus palabras parecían perderle - Jay – justo cuando parecía estar al límite aquella entro a su espacio personal y susurro su nombre de aquélla manera, era cálido y ronco, lleno de deseo y necesidad, la copa cayó al suelo escucho de inmediato un grito sorprendió de ella pero aquello paso a segundo plano cuando tomándole por el cuello estrello sus labios sobre los de ella.



 

Jamás se habías  sentido a si, era un  verdadera hambre, un calor que parecía intensificarse en aquel beso inexperto, por belcebú, el temblar de su cuerpo ante su reacción no hizo nada por disuadirte, el gemido ahogado lleno de sorpresa y pánico de su garganta solo le hizo desearla con más necesidad, y el aroma, aquel dulce aroma que emanaba de su piel te rompió por completo.

 

Tomando su mano para guiarla entre la multitud, ignorando a todo aquel que le saludaba, gruñendo como un animal salvaje a cualquiera que intentara hablar con ella, en tu interior solo había un objetivo, tenerla, poseerla y  marcarla como suya, como si un vil objeto se tratara.

 

Lujuria en su máxima esplendor se destilaba en sus ojos ni siquiera llegaron más lejos, no se molestaría en llevarla a su habitación o buscar un lugar más cómodo, en cuanto estuvieron lejos de aquellos ojos curiosos, de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera verlos la empujo contra un árbol, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo en meterse bajo su falda, acariciando  sus muslos libres de cualquier media, tomando su boca con hambre ignorando sus protestas.

 

Protestas que fueron disminuyendo, pronto sus manos se encontraban en sus hombros para detenerse pues en su necesidad de tocarla obligo a sus piernas a abrirle espacio entre ellas, pronto sus labios viajaron hasta su cuello donde se dedicó a recorrer cada lunar a lamer el delicioso aroma que emanaba de este, donde sus dientes se incrustaron en su piel con necesidad.

 

  * Lo siento - murmuro ella  cuando al fin se separaron un poco, porque nuevamente su brazo sangraba ahí donde sus garras se habían aferrado a él para no caer.



 

No había necesidad de aquello,   aquel dolor no importo en lo más minino pues frente así estaba la cosa más erótica de su corta vida, sus labios  parecían llamarle,  todo su cuerpo clamaba por mas y él como buen amante accedió, lucho solo un poco con su pantalón ansioso por encontrarse en su interior, le vio estremecerte nuevamente cuando le miro y aquello le causo un gran placer, levantando sus piernas para acomodarse y sin darle tiempo le embistió.

 

No hubo delicadeza, no hubo preparación, no hubo más que puro deseo desenfrenado  contra aquélla chica que días antes detestaba con ahínco, sus cuerpos chocando entre si junto con sus gemidos armonizaban el ambiente, aquellas manos se mantuvieron firmes en sus hombros ahí, simplemente sosteniéndole, entonces cuando sintió el clímax cerca ella le abrazo, lamio suavemente su lóbulo y le llamo de la forma más pornográficamente posible llevándole al borde.

 

Lo hicieron dos veces más, luego de dejarse caer a los pies del gran roble, ambas con tanta pasión y ferocidad como la primera, ambas llenas de lujuria y deseo pero carentes de amor.

 

Para cuando aquel inmenso deseo menguo Lowell se limitó a levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar, le  vio huir, algo dentro de él que le había gritado parar nuevamente le pedía explicación por su comportamiento, entonces el aroma regreso  y notando con gran deleite como aquello provenía de su propia ropa, como el delicioso  olor de ella se había impregnado en su piel.

 

Aquella voz fue empujada en lo más profundo de su interior, esa noche tras llegar a su cuarto no noto la falta de un bulto en la otra cama, por primera vez en meses no le importo donde estaba Carlos.

 

*********************

Ethan se encamino directo al baile, su traje verde aquél que su madre había enviado especial para él  era portado con orgullo, desde lo lejos vio a la multitud bailando por lo que de inmediato se dio a la tarea de buscar a Lowell aquella cabellera roja no debía ser muy difícil de encontrar y el realmente estaba deseoso de bailar con ella, quería conocerlo todo.

 

Tan distraído iba que no  vio a la chica frente a el por lo que choco con ella causando que el bolso de ella cayera.

 

  * Lo siento– se disculpo de inmediato inclinándose para recoger dicho bolso.
  * Lo siento estaba distraída - respondió aquella chica inclinándose de igual manera llegando ambos al mismo tiempo al bolso, entonces sus dedos se tocaron y ambos alzaron la mirada – oh eres tú, entonces no lo siento – era Evie, la chica, la hermosa chica con la que había tropezado no era otra que Evie quien ahora le lanzaba una mirada osca.
  * Evie – murmuro su nombre haciendo una mueca pero aquella chica decidió ignorarlo para darse vuelta  y alejarse no sin hacer volar su cabello contra su rostro y definitivamente el aroma dulce que emanaba de ella no era embriagador.



 

Encontró a Lonnie mas tarde, charlando junto a Chay y Audrey les reconocía de sus clases sabiendo que Lonnie era la compañera de habitación de la loba por lo que de inmediato  corrió a buscar información.

 

  * Lonnie – saludo cortésmente – ¿has visto a Lowell?
  * Lo siento Ethan pero ella está con Jay – y ante esto aquel chico parecía resignado – oh no lo sabías, lo siento pero debes buscarte otra cita – ella realmente palmeo su hombro, a su lado Audrey arrastro a Chad nuevamente a la pista de baile – lo siento.
  * Está bien solo quería bailar con ella – trato de restarle importancia aun cuando la única razón de ir al baile fue por esa chica – ¿quieres bailar? – recomponiéndose en un instante ofreció su mano galantemente a la oriental.
  * No tienes que hacerlo – se negó ella ya acostumbrada a las actitudes de los príncipes.
  * Pero quiero, además no puedo dejar sola a un chica tan hermosa – sonrió como todo un príncipe- vamos soy tan buen bailarín como mi madre.



 

Y aquella chica suspiro para luego sonreír y dejarse llevar a la pista, después de todo aquello era un baile y quería divertirse igual  que todos ahí, ella no pensó más en su compañera de cuarto aun cuando no la volvió a ver en toda la noche.

 

Al regresar a su habitación luego de horas y horas de bailar con Ethan y Chad por que el también era un príncipe y su amigo encontró el vestido de Lowell botado en mitad de la habitación algo molesta por esto, sobre todo porque la chica era demasiado territorial levanto el traje solo para acercase al baño y tocar con suavidad la puerta.

 

  * ¿Hey Lowell estas bien? – la voz preocupada de Lonnie llego desde el otro lado de la puerta.
  * Estoy bien – susurro apenas lo suficiente para ser escuchada por la otra chica.
  * Ok, desapareciste a mitad de la fiesta… con Jay – aquella joven no quería irrumpir en el baño de su amiga pero había recordado que no les vio en toda la noche  – ¿Lowell?
  * Estoy bien - respondió levantando su cabeza desde donde estaba escondido entre sus piernas – perfectamente bien – completo para tranquilizar a la joven que aliviada se dirigió a su cama para prepararse.



 

Lowell se quedó ahí, volvió a hundir sus cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras el agua helada caía por su cuerpo en la tina, su piel aún se encontraba enrojecida por el brusco intento de borrar aquel tacto en su piel, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni si quiera noto cuando el agua tibia se volvió helada contra ella, o cuantas veces se  tallo   esa noche, ella solo se quedó ahí llorando en silencio dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el agua que caía en su cabeza.

 

  * ¿Pero que eh hecho? – susurro para sí misma – ¿pero que hice padre? – se abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a estas, se dijo a si misma que parara aquello, que terminara con esa locura, pero ahora que la había iniciado no podía dejarle, no cuando el lobo en su interior aullaba por la venganza, no cuando aquel calor corrompido se había adueñado de su razón, del animal dentro de sí que le pedía a gritos correr en busca de Jay, de su amante, de su compañero.



 

No del compañero de alguien más, y aquello se sentía tan mal en su piel, tan doloroso que deseaba pasar su vida entera encerrada ahí.

 

Un par de minutos más tarde solo porque su compañera regreso a su habitación, Lonnie le vio salió del baño, por primera vez en días ella no había tomado su acostumbrada pijama, aquella sudadera vieja, no en su lugar tomo una nueva y se metió debajo de las sabanas obligándose a dormir, ella había dudado un poco pues aquella chica parecía un fantasma flotando por la habitación.

 

Como de costumbre la oriental  le dio las buenas noches esta vez sin embargo no recibió ni siquiera un gruñido de vuelta.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos los que con sus ánimos apoyan esta historia, realmente creí que no muchos estarían a gusto con ella, sobre todo por la ausencia de Jaylos pero me animo saber que es  leída por tanta gente, incluso hubo alguien que le gusto mas que “Un nuevo y conocido mundo”, además del amor por Lowell espero realmente no decepcionarlos en el futuro y desarrollar a dicho personaje.
> 
> La canción que toca Ethan es Fur Elise  de Beethoven, esta es mi pieza favorita la amo es simplemente hermosa. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_UOuSklNL4
> 
> Ethan y Evie no se llevan bien, no se toleran, si hay leído el “Hijo de Jafar” se darán una idea del porque.
> 
> Lonnie tenía realmente muy buenas intenciones.
> 
> Todos saben que amo la sirenita ya que no paro de repetirlo, en el original ella toma la poción para tener piernas y siente como si una espada la partiera en dos, además sus  piernas al caminar siente como mil agujas clavándosele a cada paso, en una versión ella literalmente sangraba de los pies dejando un charco a su alrededor cuando bailaba sin embargo al príncipe no le importaban por que la sirenita tenía un don para la danza por lo que ella bailaba soportando el dolor solo por él, de ahí que Ethan diga lo de ser buen bailarín como su madre, sé que no pasa en la de Disney pero ya saben cómo amo poner datos de los cuentos originales.
> 
> Un baile entre Jay y Carlos, es un jodido baile claro que iba a ponerlo. 
> 
> Carlos y Jay actuando como una pareja sin siquiera notarlo awwww que este arreglara el atuendo sacando el lazo fue simplemente adorable no lo iba a poner pero se me ocurrió al último minuto.  
>    
> Lowell acostumbraba a dormir con la ropa de Jay por el aroma digo por si no lo han notado, ella prácticamente violo a Jay y sin embargo es la que más está sufriendo, que loco no?
> 
> Una galleta, chocolate?


	11. Capítulo 11: El ayer y el hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realmente lo siento chicos a todos los que siguen esta historia lo siento mucho, sé que no es excusa pero me confié tenía demasiados capítulos escritos ya de esta historia y nada de la otra que deje de prestarle atención para continuar la de Cameron cuando me di cuenta ya no había capítulos que publicar y la inspiración no llega como uno quiere ni para el fic que un quiere… realmente lo siento, intentare escribir más de esto para ya terminarlo se está alargando mucho y estoy perdiendo el punto en este fic. De nuevo gracias por seguirlo y realmente lo siento.

**Capítulo 11: El ayer y el hoy.**

**_“El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.”_ **

  * **_Aldous Huxley._**



 

_En sus manos un manojo de flores silvestres que apenas podía cargar con sus pequeños dedos eran llevados por aquella pequeña niña, quien riendo corría en dirección a la cabaña, aquella oculta en el bosque, su hermoso vestido blanco contrastaba con el verde del camino, aquel hermoso prado lleno de vida, detrás de ella un hombre alto le seguía muy de cerca cuidándole, protegiéndola, llegaron entonces con aquella mujer, una que salía de la casita sus ropas eran cubiertas por una enorme capa carmesí, aquel hombre llego a su lado de pronto abrazándole por la cintura levantándole para besar sus labios entre sonrisas, la niña llegó de inmediato sosteniendo las flores para su madre quien gustosa las recibió acariciando los hermosos rizos carmín de su pequeña, tan diferentes a los cortos cabellos castaños de ella._

_La niña entonces giro, el sonido de un quejido a lo lejos llamo su atención sin siquiera mirar a sus padres se alejó, curiosa por aquel sonido  un pequeño quejido que parecía desaparecer a cada minuto, un niño era la razón de aquel, un pequeño de su misma edad enroscado en una pequeña bola detrás de un frondoso árbol, sus rodillas estaban sangrando, sus cabellos, aquellos rizos de raíces negras que poco a poco decoloraban a blanco estaban llenos de ramitas y su piel, aquella pálida estaba enrojecida por algún golpe._

_El pequeño levanto su mirada, dos hermosos ojos chocolates se encontraron con el ámbar de su mirada, pequeñas pecas teñidas por las lágrimas de sus ojos solo enternecieron más su corazón, sin dudarlo la pequeña niña extendió su mano para aquel niño que dudoso la tomo._

  * _Vamos a casa Carlos – murmuro ella sonriente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza._



_Regresaron ambos niños aferrados unos a otros, la mujer sonrió al verlo recogiéndole en brazos al pequeño niño para limpiar sus lágrimas, el hombre hizo lo mismo con la niña y los cuatro como una hermosa familia entraron a la cabaña, a aquel hogar en su tierra._

  * _Mamá – murmuro el niño enterrando la nariz dentro del cuello de la mujer cuando esta le abrazo con fuerza, al mimarle y darle todo aquel amor –papá – murmuro levantando los brazos para ser recogido por el hombre que se limitó a frotar su nariz con la de él, de hacerle cosquillas con su barbilla ante los ojos brillantes de la niña que sonreía de felicidad._



_Cenaron tranquilamente, su madre les sirvió con amabilidad, mientras su padre contaba alguna anécdota de su día patrullando los bosques, asegurándole a todos que estaban a salvo, el baño fue una total aventura, pues donde la chica quería saltar al agua con gran emoción, el pequeño niño miraba con miedo la bañera, pero nuevamente su padre salió al rescate, tomando al pequeño se metió a la bañera riendo al ver como la pequeña saltaba de emoción lavándoles con ahínco, devolviendo el aspecto brillante de su piel, dándoles aquel aspecto tan saludable._

_Una fina bata cubrió a ambos niños al finalizar, la de ella era roja, tan carmín como la capa de su madre, la de él blanca, tan pura como la nieve, ambos niños corriendo por la  cabaña negándose a dormir, gritando y riendo mientras huían de su madre, entonces un enorme lobo apareció, su pelaje era tan negro como la noche y ojos rojos como el fuego ardiente de las brasas, tan enorme como una oso o tal vez más._

_El niño chillo de pánico corriendo a ocultarse tras las faldas de su madre, de aquella mujer que acaricio con amor sus rizos asegurándole que no había nada que temer, el lobo entonces se acercó con cuidado olfateando el aire manso para ser acariciado y funciono,  cuando la lengua del animal se deslizo por la mejilla del niño  todo el miedo se desvaneció pequeño brazos se cerraron entonces alrededor del cuello del animal, aquel que jadeo gustoso ladro entonces llamando a la niña quien miraba  curiosa aquel encuentro, pronto las risas inundando nuevamente la cabaña mientras aquellos dos niños eran perseguidos por el enorme lobo que parecía reír con ellos._

_Entre gruñidos se hablaron, un lenguaje que solo ellos tres compartían pues la mujer se limitó a negar cuanto gruñeron a ella y les dejo solos en sus juegos, horas más tarde aquellos niños cayeron rendidos alrededor del lobo frente a la chimenea, el cambio de piel entonces acunando a ambos niños en sus brazos les llevo hasta el dormitorio donde una camita les esperaba, les recostó entonces para que pudieran descansar y con un último beso en sus frentes su padre les dejó ahí._

_Pero la niña despertó abrió sus ojos solo un momento al notar la habitación diferente, sonriendo de inmediato al verlo, al pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente frente a ella, aquel de pestañas largas y pecas que brillaban bajo la luna, ella sonrió y mucho más tranquila cerro los ojos para dormir._

_La segunda vez que sus ojos se abrieron estaba sola, frente a ella no se encontraba su hermanito, aquel niño pecoso, preocupada se levantó dispuesta a buscarle, busco en la cocina, en el baño, en el armario de escobas, bajo la cama, tras la mesita incluso en la chimenea, pero su adorable hermanito no estaba por ningún lado, asustada busco a sus padres, pero ellos tampoco estaban por ningún lado, la casa parecía vacían, sin rastros de su madre, escucho un aullido su padre a las afueras de la casa aullaba llamándola, salió corriendo entonces buscando con la mirada a su familia._

_Su pequeño hermano estaba ahí, frente a la casita donde el hermoso verde de pasto estaba sustituido por la fría nieve de invierno, luciendo casi fantasmal, el niño levanto entonces sus mano donde una enorme piel negra era llevada por él, la entrego entonces a una mujer que a su derecha apareció, era alta de piel oscura con rizos revueltos y mirada perdida quien sonriendo acepto dicha piel mientras acariciaba los rizos del niño cuya mirada parecía serena, levanto entonces el niño su mano señalándole, aquellas manchadas de sangre aun fresca de su padre, del enorme lobo cuya piel ahora lucia aquella mujer con una enorme sonrisa._

_Un hombre salió entonces, desde la sombras a su izquierda, un hombre blanco alto tanto como su padre con un enorme rifle, aquel que levanto apuntando donde el dedo ensangrentado de su hermanito señalaba, en su dirección, asustada retrocedió solo para casi resbalar en algo viscoso, sangre, la roja y carmín sangre que escurría desde su vestido, aquella que era el responsable del rojizo tan llamativo, la sangre de su madre, el sonido de un disparo rezumbo en el bosque aquel cazador había disparado su arma y lo último que vio la pequeña niña fue como el rostro de aquel niño se deformo en una enorme sonrisa, sarcástica y llena de gozo al ver a aquella familia destrozada._

 

Lowell se despertó agitada,  las garras en sus manos se aferraron contra el colchón de su cama, las paredes de la habitación, aquellas de princesa que compartía en la escuela le desconcentraron un poco, todo fue un sueño, al otro lado su compañera dormida parecía querer despertar ante el ruido provocado, pero nuevamente se metió en las sabanas y le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo dormir, cuando su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

 

Solo fue un sueño, se repitió, cuando las lágrimas no  dejaban de caer.

 

Una pesadilla, cuando podía saborear el óxido de la sangre en su boca.

 

Una pesadilla, murmuro nuevamente sin dejar de pensar en él.

 

Ella no durmió en toda la noche.

  

*************************

 

Si había algo que aquellos chicos habían aprendió con el tiempo era que por ningún motivo, nadie absolutamente nadie tocaba a Lowell, si eso pasaba aquella chica de inmediato gruñía empujando con  una fuerza descomunal al agresor, nadie podía tocarle no a menos que ella iniciara contacto primero.

 

Lonnie lo había descubierto luego del incidente del baño y el agua caliente, Chad lo comprendió cuando quiso posar su brazo sobre sus hombros y está casi se lo arranca, Audrey lo entendió cuando nuevamente ella era molestada por unos idiotas y la princesa tuvo que intervenir para que no corriera sangre.

 

Mal y Evie lo entendieron cuando pasaron días enseñándole  modales, el primer baño fue toda una faena, Ben lo supo casi desde el primer instante pues notaba como la joven se tensaba ante cualquier presencia y Carlos bueno Carlos  lo supo al encontrarla luego   del día en que le dio su primer y único baño, el noto como una pequeña Lowell se encogía hombros en el momento que el intento tocarla, le había costado mucho trabajo que en aquel tiempo la loba le dejara entrar en su espacio, que volviera a confiar en él y volviera abrazarle.

                                                      

Así que obviamente aquello era desconcertante, simplemente inaudito, pues en aquel momento en el que Lowell llego hasta su mesa Jay de inmediato se había levantado para abrazar a la chica que si bien se tensó de inmediato ante el repentino toque poco a poco se fue relajando, eso les había impactado pero lo que realmente impresiono al pecoso fue lo siguiente, Jay había abrazado la cintura de la joven para acercarla más a él para saludarle, entonces su nariz se había hundido en su cuello inhalando su aroma por un largo momento entonces la había soltado y dejado sentar a su lado dándole la sonrisa más radiante que Carlos  jamás había visto en su amigo.

 

El silencio que siguió a la mesa fue sepulcral pues nadie esperaba que aquellos dos se volvieran tan cercanos, Mal sospechosa miro aquel intercambio, Lonnie parecía totalmente emocionada y Evie tal vez un poco preocupada, entonces Jay continuo hablando sobre la temporada de Tourney, nuevas estrategias y  aquel nuevo chico que era genial para el equipo y todos olvidaron el incidente, todos menos Carlos.

 

Él les había visto durante la fiesta  se había distraído solo un minuto, el baile junto a Evie realmente era muy agotador, pues ella siempre parecía querer más, y sin Doug cerca aquel chico que había tomado la atención de bailar con Evie toda la noche la última vez tanto a él como Jay tenía que soportarle, o ese era el plan, permanecer en un frente unido, su plan era específicamente ninguno había pedido a ninguna niña para llevar como pareja porque ambos se comprometieron en pasar pegados y así evitar que Evie les atrapara para el baile y todo fue perfectamente bien, incluso había bailado con Jay durante un par de horas lo cual fue muy divertido algo que realmente quería  repetir,  hasta que Carlos vio La fuente de chocolate, esas cosas llenas de felicidad liquida.

 

Jay le había llamado bebé enorme tras verlo caminar a este y él se suponía que le había seguido, o eso debió ser porque cuando se giró Lonnie estaba hablando con Jay y simplemente le arrastro lejos, entonces Evie vio su oportunidad y se apodero de Carlos donde paso toda la noche torturadamente bailando  con ella, cuando al fin pudo zafarse por que Ben, Lucifer bendiga a Ben enserio había visto su sufrimiento y el mismo se ofreció a tomar a Evie en un baile, entonces Carlos sin dudarlo salió en busca de Jay para  ahorcarle con sus manos.

 

Debió sospechar cuando Lonnie sonriente le explico que Jay había dejado la fiesta con Lowell, algo dentro le dio haber indicado que aquello no era normal, Lowell odia los lugares públicos y estaba seguro que nunca vendría a la fiesta, entonces una  nueva idea llego a él, después de todo era una celebración y ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con la colita  por lo que tal vez podía convencerla de bailar.

 

Que iluso fue.

 

Claro que les encontró, minutos más tarde en el bosque luego de seguir unos ruidos extraños  les encontró,   podía reconocer la espalda de Jay donde fuera, en algún momento de su vida había empezado simplemente a mirarla más de lo necesario y aun que esto era totalmente normal, ver a tu mejor amigo y estar pendiente de él lo que estaba frente a él no lo era.

 

Jay tenia a Lowell contra un árbol, por un momento pensó que tal vez tenían una pelea,  conocía la manía de Jay por empujar a todos contra una superficie para amenazarles más antes de poder intervenir, cuando sus pies apenas si habían dado un par de pasos ella lo llamo, aquel gemido de los labios de Lowell le detuvieron en seco, no era de dolor sino todo lo contrario.

 

Carlos sintió su cara arder al notar lo sucedido, vio como sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza contra la espalda de Jay, escucho un pequeño gemido de este lleno de placer y lujuria y antes de ser testigo de más salió corriendo.

 

El no regreso a la fiesta, subió a la habitación de las chicas donde tras meterse bajo las mantas de Evie no  paraba de pensar en aquéllos sonidos, en la voz de Jay, en su ancha espalda confundiéndole al instante, horas más tarde cuando Evie regreso esta no le cuestión se limitó a empujarle para dormir con él en total silencio.

 

A la mañana siguiente Jay actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Carlos realmente pensó en haberlo imaginado de no ser por aquél momento, en el cual el árabe lucia tan feliz abrazando la cintura de Lowell.

 

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pues el corazón de Carlos se estrujo un poco al ver aquélla escena tan feliz.

 

Jay no le miro en ningún momento.

 

 

**************************************

 

  * Error – la voz de aquel joven se elevó de entre el sonido de los lápices que escribían con rapidez.
  * ¿Disculpa?- la chica aquélla que estaba tan inmersa en explicar su proceso mientras garabateaba en el pizarrón se giró de inmediato para buscar al infractor, sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a quien nuevamente intentaba
  * El  Hidrogeno carbonato es un anfolito  actúa como un ácido en presencia de Hidróxido de Sodio pero como una base en presencia de [Ácido clorhídrico](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81cido_clorh%C3%ADdrico), tu reacción esta mal – soltó de golpe aquel chico sonriendo al ver como la joven parecía confundida para nuevamente enrojecer de sus mejillas al notar su error efectivamente.
  * Ethan tiene razón Evie – como si no fuera suficiente humillación aquel profesor lo señalo enviándola a su lugar mientras él tomaba el relevo y explicaba en donde se había equivocado la chica, Evie no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de muerte al príncipe engreído antes de sentarse justo frente a él haciendo volar su cabello.



 

Y aquello se repitió en muchas más ocasiones, siempre corrigiendo a la princesa sin corona, “Es bromo no Berilio” dijo una vez cuando confundió simple nomenclatura “27”,”32” cuando pelearon un resultado, “Deshidrogenasa” cuando llegaron a los complejos enzimáticos en otra clase, el punto es que tanto Evie como Ethan no podían hacer otra cosa más que pelear por ser el mejor.  

 

Y nuevamente aquel príncipe y la chica se enfrentaban en lo que sus compañeros y profesores ya se habían acostumbrado a una guerra de argumentos para demostrar quién de los dos era más inteligente, o más bien para remarcar que tanto se equivocaba el otro, la primera vez que se vieron fue prácticamente lo mismo Evie   resolviendo un problema frente al pizarrón explicando a cada detalle su razonamiento con orgullo mientras toda la clase e incluso el profesor prestaban atención,  aquel que ya acostumbrado a su perfección la dejaba prácticamente dar la clase cuando ella estaba tan entusiasmada, entonces de la nada una  voz se escuchó “error” fue lo único que dijo para llamar la atención de su profesor que de inmediato le pidió hablar, así fue como aquél chico pelirrojo se levantó para enumerar cada una de las fallas por lo que la teoría de Evie se venía en pedazos.

 

La próxima vez no fue en química, este joven parecía cumplir con la mayoría de sus clases, biología, historia de magia incluso gimnasia y tratar de ser mejor que el otro era difícil cuando obviamente estaban divididos por chica y chicos durante gimnasia y sin embargo una rivalidad nació de ellos.

 

Cuando aquel príncipe se presentó recalcando su título, Evie se limitó a  fruncir el ceño molesta creyéndole un engreído petulante como Chad decidida a vencerle y demostrarle  lo mucho que valía, Ethan mientras tanto miro con recelo a la chica importándole poco si esta le odiaba, no es que le desagradara por ser una chica villana de hecho le molestaba el hecho de  que aquélla chica fuera una total presumida que se creía mucho mejor que todos las princesas del lugar tanto así como para destrozar el corazón de un humilde joven, no era un secreto que Evie la hija de la reina malvada salió durante un tiempo con Doug el hijo de uno de los enanos tampoco lo era la forma tan cruel en que ella le uso solamente para después estrujar su corazón y botándole de la manera más frívola, ella se llenó de las joyas que su familia sacaba de las minas y después lo boto como a una basura, todo el mundo lo sabía, todos lo murmuraban, que aquella chica solo buscaban obtener ventaja de los demás.

 

Ethan lo recuerda, el primer momento que la vio en su clase de química, recuerda haber estado aburrido y de repente la chica más hermosa de todas se encontraba frente al pizarrón explicando con detalle algo, aquello era nuevo pues la joven no solo era hermosa sino además inteligente, recuerda inclinarse para susurrar a su compañero de mesa si sabía quién era y como este se limitó a negar con la cabeza repitiéndole “Es Evie la hija de la reina malvada está muy por encima de nosotros”, la chica más hermosa que vio era nada más y nada menos que la hija de una villana una terrible y él no era pre juicioso sabía que uno no puede elegir a su familia y a veces eres empujado sin tu consentimiento, pero entonces cuando él la corrigió la mirada de muerte que le mandaron no fue nada agradable.

 

Perdió la oportunidad de presentarse pues la chica salió sin dirigirle palabra, la próxima vez que le corrigió ella parecía estar hecha una fiera y la siguiente cuando al fin se presentó ella le dejo con la mano estirada, esa era   Evie aquélla  cuyos rumores eran ciertos al ver cómo le miraba como si fuese basura, aquella que utilizo a un buen chico como Doug, el pobre aun daba media vuelta cuando la veía pasar nunca le miraba a los ojos ni a ninguno de sus amigos, era como si supiera que algo malo le pasaría por simplemente verla.

 

Así  que Ethan perdió todo interés en la auto nombrada princesa tal vez adquiero un nuevo gusto solo para demostrarle quien era mejor, que él podía hacerle frente y que por supuesto el no temía a sus amenazantes amigos o al rey, a Ben quien siempre dejaba que la chica se colgara de su brazo como si nada aun cuando su novia estaba a un lado suyo. Aquel príncipe no entendía cómo es que alguien tan bueno como Ben podía ser tan ciego como para ver lo utilizado que era por aquéllos niños villanos, pero bueno el rey siempre fue demasiado ingenuo, demasiada buena persona como para ver el mal que le acechaba.

 

Ethan no era una persona sociable,  no estaba en Auradon para hacer amigos  si no para aprender para conocer a los futuros líderes y ser conocido, para empezar a ganar un nombre entre la realeza, porque su vida ya estaba escrita desde que nació, Ethan fue traído de su libertar para nuevamente acatar las órdenes de sus padres, por eso es que cuando tenía tiempo libre se resguardaba en la sala de música donde podía hacer lo que realmente amaba tocar música, como un príncipe uno de la Atlántida donde la música era muy importante para su familia él debía tener dotes artístico, no fue así, aquel príncipe mitad sirena no podía cantar, Scuttle la gaviota amiga de su madre era mucho mejor cantante que él y eso ya era decir mucho sin embargo su cero habilidad para el canto lo compensaba con su gran habilidad para la música, tocar todos los instrumentos humanos e incluso del mundo de las sirenas se le daba a la perfección algo que fue aprovechado sin dudar, aquel príncipe  fue empujado a ser el mejor, a superar a su hermana en cualquier cosa, aquel príncipe debía ser un buen rey.

 

Un día su perfecto plan de no conocer a nadie en la escuela y ser una total sombra con quien no fuera políticamente necesario fue borrado de inmediato cuando una cabellera llena de rizos rojos entro por la puerta de aquella sala, Ethan vio entonces a la segunda chica más hermosa de todas, sus enormes ojos dorados y piel tan aterciopelada,  pudo jurar  que era mucho más hermosa que todas las sirenas de su reino, así fue como aquel chico se encontró entonces dando clases aun chica totalmente torpe como adorable, así fue como descubrió su nombre, la hija de otro villano y nuevamente no le importo por que aquella niña no parecía hacer mal a nadie a diferencia de Evie y  que su única meta era terminar la preparatoria para conseguir la casita de madera de su padre, ella solo quería recuperar su hogar.

 

Lowell era tan diferente a él, pues cuando ella quería de regreso su hogar él deseaba con todo el alma poder alejarse del suyo, porque Ethan no era libre para elegir su camino, porque el trono de la Atlántida de su abuelo caía sobre sus hombros, su hermana a diferencia de el tomaría el título de sus padres, sería la princesa de aquella tierra bajo la autoridad del rey Ben pero él, al ser  el único varón y por lo tanto como dictaba la tradición debía ser él quien tomara el trono de aquél reino bajo del mar,  dejaría el mundo humano para vivir entre las sirenas.

 

Todo se decidió cuando era un pequeño, cuando de niño sus padres quisieron visitar el hogar de su madre y su abuelo les dio colas a cada uno de ellos, menos a él, el pequeño niño que el tridente mágico no pudo caviar , sus piernas nunca se transformaron en escamas, el rey tritón miro entonces a su nieto, vio el poder que estaba durmiente en su interior y afirmando que sería mucho más poderoso que el mismo, sabía que Ethan algún día podía formar tormentas con el tronar de sus dedos, maremotos con su pensamiento e inundaciones con un ademán, aquel viejo rey vio al ser más poderoso de su reino en un simple niño que apenas podía contar sus dedos, así que fue educado desde pequeño para tomar aquella responsabilidad y cuando Ethan fue consciente de eso suplico por dejarle viajar.

 

Estuvieron de acuerdo, porque su magia aun dormía, porque aun cuando era el mejor nadador de su reino sus piernas no se convertían en aletas, porque cuando cumpliera dieciséis años estas serían reemplazadas para siempre y se olvidaría vivir en la tierra, por eso aun cuando las olas del mar le llamaron aquel príncipe dejo de ir, se refugió en piscinas llenas de cloro cuando la piel le picaba por nadar, se alejó del mar para evitar su cambio, pues aquel príncipe no podía evitar su destino.

 

Así que ver a aquella chica tan empeñada en conseguir algo que tanto anhelaba le hacía sonreír, porque tal vez  algún día tendría todo el valor que ella tenía y luchar por sus sueños, por eso cuando Evie entro por la puerta para advertirle sobre su peligrosidad el enfurcio, aquella princesa sin corona no tenía derecho a intentar alejar a todos de Lowell no cuando los peligrosos eran ellos, no cuando los niños se alejaban de Carlos al verlo  pasar, no cuando Jay pida hacer temblar con una simple mirada incluso a los otros niños de la isla, ni cuando Mal mantenía alguna clase de hechizo en el rey para manipularle, no cuando aquella “princesa” era una egocéntrica egoísta.

 

Por eso es que el empujaba, se asegura de ganar cada discusión de hacerle saber que no tenía miedo, por eso acepto el reto, aquel que le hacía vibrar si solo podía ver la rabia en la chica cuando ganaba cualquier argumento sobre ella, Ethan era totalmente consciente que era un inmaduro pero no le importaba si podía ver aquel fuego en los ojos de la chica, de ver la pasión con la que trataba de ganar, Ethan comenzó sin saberlo a disfrutar de cada uno de sus encuentros, por eso no lo vio, porque aquella chica parecía estar en sus pensamientos en cada minuto, por eso lo ignoro cuando a su lado Lowell temblaba ante cada palabra, porque  aquella melodiosa voz y la sonrisa de Evie se grabó sin querer en la mente el príncipe  con fuego. 

 

  * Evie iremos a la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas ¿vienes?- la voz de Mal le saco de sus pensamientos, aquélla chica que rebuscaba entre sus apuntes.
  * Solo tengo que encontrar el benceno en la tabla periódica un segundo – murmuro totalmente distraída revisando cada centímetro de aquella tabla.
  * Ejem Evie no vas a encontrarlo ahí – Carlos llamo la atención de ella, colocando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la joven para llamar su atención.
  * ¿Por qué no? – dijo molesta mirando la cara del chico - diablos estoy muy estresada – termino al final notar su estúpido error - no puedo simplemente no puedo –   un suspiro de total derrota dejo caer sus papeles sin importarle que pasaría con ellos.
  * Bien suéltalo ¿qué pasa?- Mal se sentó  a su lado de inmediato preguntando por la situación.
  * Ese chico nuevo – Evie soltó con amargura - el príncipe Ethan es un idiota pretencioso creído que no duda en señalar cada error, cada maldito y pequeño error – apretó los dientes claramente furiosa - a veces quisiera arrancarle el corazón.
  * Ok – Ben de inmediato intervino al escuchar esa parte - no lo hagas, por favor- agrego solo para estar seguro.
  * Lo sé – Evie casi ríe ante la mirada en el rostro del Rey - Somos buenos ahora, quita esa cara Ben.
  * No tienes que demostrar nada – Mal de inmediato tomo su mano para darle un fuerte apretón – eres perfecta y lo sabes – asintió ella - las compras te harán sentir mejor, buscaremos ingredientes para tu té – aseguro ante aquello la chica mucho más animada se aseguró de recoger sus cosas.
  * ¿Y Jay? – pregunto al fin cuando hasta el último de sus útiles fueron guardados.
  * Con Lowell – murmuró Carlos devastado - siempre está con ella.



 

Aquellos chicos salieron de ahí, fueron a la ciudad compraron lo necesario simplemente se divirtieron y Evie no volvió a pensar en el príncipe engreído en todo el día al menos no hasta esa noche donde tras beber su té aquél de un asqueroso sabor miro nuevamente su libros y suspiro, porque hasta ahora todo iba bien, su vida era tranquila y perfecta aun después de lo de Doug para que aquel príncipe llegara a hacerle la vida de cuadros, ella simplemente quería callarle la boca, ella solo quería dejar de pensar en el engreído príncipe cada minuto del día, se repitió esa noche que solo pensaba en el por qué simplemente lo odiaba.

 

***************************

Jay no había recordado la última vez que se sintió así, de aquélla manera tan extraña, el deseo puro de poseer algo tan ferviente en su piel, luego de la noche del baile se despertó mareado, extrañado, los fragmentos de su tan inusual noche vagaban en su memoria y sin embargo aun cuando sabía que algo estaba mal lo ignoro, lo dejo pasar por que su ropa aun tenia aquel aroma, la fragancia de aquella chica que había logrado colarse bajo su piel.

 

Aquel ladrón nunca ansió tanto algo como en aquel preciso momento, la busco claro que lo hizo antes de ir a clases para enterrar su nariz tan profundo en su cuello y aspirar con gozo, beso sus labios y entonces le dejo ir con la promesa de verla en la tarde. Y así fue como comenzó, ignoro a Mal aquella que le hablaba con la mirada sobre su extraño compartimiento, ignoro a Evie quien trataba de recoger información en sus pláticas casuales, ignoro a cada chica que le coqueteaba, él no lo necesitaba  pues su necesidad solo se apagaría con ella, con la chica que al principio detestaba, también ignoro a Carlos, de hecho cada minuto que pasaba en vuelto en la fragancia embriagadora de Lowell el perdió interés en su mejor amigo.

 

Eso debió alertarle y sin embargo también lo ignoro.

 

Cuando el día de aquel juego llego aquella mañana en específico Carlos intento hablarle, sonrieron durante la práctica, el calentamiento para aquel momento, y donde un pendiente Jay  de todos los movimientos del niño solo estaba la sombra de un bobo enamorado, pues aun cuando aquél chico hablaba frente a él, cuando articulaba con aquel vigoroso tono que solo solía usar con Jay este le dejo, fue un toque, algo que debió parecer nada para cualquiera pero para Carlos fue el inicio de aquella grieta en su alma, un simple toque uno de tantos a los que estaban acostumbrados por cualquier tontería, Carlos intento llamar su atención tomando su brazo sonriente por alguna tontería cuando paso.

 

Jay se alejó, por primera vez en años aquel chico rompió el contacto con el pecoso, nadie lo noto, ni siquiera Jay quien simplemente alejo su brazo al sentir aquel toque, el rostro de Carlos casi se descompone en dolor, si no fuera por estar tan acostumbrado al rechazo dejando caer su mano a su costado, siguió hablando pero su voz perdió su timbre y su sonrisa su luz, Jay asintió sin verdaderamente ponerle atención, pues en las gradas aquella chica miraba aburrida su teléfono, Lowell apenas empezaba a entender esa tecnología pero forzada a mantener aquella farsa se obligó a asistir al entrenamiento.

 

Entonces la practica termino y cada uno podía irse solo para regresar más tarde durante el juego, Carlos noto entonces como Jay se animó ante esto pero su rostro volvió a cambiar de inmediato, pues ahí en las gradas donde Lowell aprendía a usar su teléfono con Lonnie esta estaba acompañada, Ethan había ido a saludar ignorando al entrenador, sin obedecer ir a las duchas, el príncipe sonreía animadamente a la chica y lo que era peor esta correspondía, reía ante sus palabras, Carlos pudo ver como la ira hervía en Jay, quien soltando su bastón camino de inmediato a donde aquéllos chicos bromeaban.

 

Casi se desata el caos, Jay molesto  lleno de unos celos ajenos  una emoción que no reconocía como suya se plantó frente al príncipe, abrazo por la cintura a la chica y le planto el beso más obsceno que pudo, Lowell se congelo de inmediato no le había sentido llegar, tan ajena al peligro, tan despreocupada algo que se había acostumbrado al rededor de Ethan no predijo aquella  amenaza, empujo a Jay sin poder evitarlo y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo él la jalo del brazo para llevar lejos de ahí.

 

Ethan y Lonnie se miraron confundidos sin saber qué hacer, Carlos llamo a Jay pero estos habían desaparecidos, si ellos hubieran sabido lo que pasaba definitivamente los hubieron parado, pero no fue así y metros más adelante detrás de algún edificio donde nadie pasaba Jay empujo contra la pared a la chica que dejaba manejarse como una muñeca.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – gruño Jay hirviendo de ira – No me gusta Ethan – volvió a empajarle cuando esta intento levantarse de la pared – no volverás a verlo – ordeno mirándole directo a los ojos.
  * No – al escuchar aquellas palabras Lowell se sintió molesta, ella no iba a ser sometida por lo que desafiante empujo a Jay hasta sacarlo de su espacio personal – No – repitió segura de sí misma.
  * Lo harás – pero Jay volvió a tomarla del rostro para besarle con total violencia – eres mía y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas – y ahí estaba las palabras, la posesión que solo podría venir de un lobo en total celo.
  * No – dio un manotazo para que la soltara mucho más molesta, ella no era propiedad de nadie y mucho menos de un humano.
  * Maldita sea – gruño y el realmente gruño estrellando un puño contra la pared a su lado – eres mía – repitió mirándole con verdadera ira – mía – repitió respirando tan cerca de su cara, Lowell le miro molesto sus ojos parecían querer  sangrar a rojo, la ira dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar ella era más fuerte que Jay no sería para nada difícil empujarle y salir de ahí, pero entonces toda esa ira se evaporo al verlo, sus ojos, los brillantes ojos de Jay estaban oscuros cubierto con aquella neblina de su hechizo.
  * Tuya – respondió resignada, porque esto lo había causado ella, porque la razón por la que Jay estuviera tan perdido era su culpa y su estúpido deseo de venganza – tuya Jay – repitió para tranquilizarlo mientras extendía su cuello en completa sumisión para sentir como los dientes del chico se extendía por su blanco cuello, si él hubiera sido un lobo como ella estaba segura que una enorme marca de dientes seria dejada ahora, en su lugar Jay aspiro el aroma que tanto daño le hacía y deposito un beso  sobre este para después frotar su barbilla contra ella, marcándola como propia.
  * No volverás a ver a Ethan – ordeno nuevamente y Lowell se limitó a asentir desviando la mirada,  la beso entonces esta vez con ternura y luego la llevo a su habitación donde se abrazó  a ella como un animal posesivo dejándole ir solamente hasta la hora del partido.



 

Ellos nuevamente ganaron, los gritos de victoria nuevamente gritaron sus nombres, sus amigos les felicitaron de inmediato entonces lo vio, Jay se había quitado el casco levantando el trofeo con gusto solo para momentos después empujarlo a otro de sus compañeros, le vio caminar ignorando a todas las chicas sonrientes que llamaban su nombre directo a sus brazos.

 

Lowell estaba ahí, parada justo al borde del campo lejos de toda aquella multitud como de costumbre, en sus hombros la chaqueta de Jay cubría sus hombros ella parecía totalmente ajena al triunfo del equipo, lo fue hasta que Jay llego y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios ilumino su rostro, Jay la tomo de la cintura levantándole en el aire una vuelta en su lugar causaron una pequeña risa que culmino con sus labios sellados nuevamente.

 

Carlos se quedó ahí dejando caer el casco que le protegía, mirando aquella escena, todas las voces a su al rededor desaparición, la suave risa de Jay le golpeo de pronto, su sonrisa tan llena de vida, y fue ahí frente a un montón de desconocidos que él se dio cuenta de algo, Carlos descubrió entonces por qué estaba al pendiente de la espalda de Jay, porque su risa le hacía sentir mucho mejor, porque aquella voz podía hacerle perder la razón en un segundo, Carlos de Vil se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Jay.

 

Él estaba bien jodido.

*********************

 

_Dos semanas, eso era lo que exactamente había durado el tiempo en que tardo en volver a ver a Lowell de nuevo, la mañana siguiente luego de ayudarle con el baño y jugar todo el día fuera, luego de prometer volver a verse e ir juntos a la escuela, luego de escuchar aquellos aterradores aullidos por la noche él no había vuelto a ver a su amigo._

_Primero prenso que algo terrible le había sucedido pues  al saberse de los cuerpos destrozados encontrados Carlos sintió un miedo terrible, trato de no pensar en la posibilidad que aquella gran bestia le había arrebatado a su primer amigo, después de todo aquella noche salió ya tarde de su casa en dirección al bosque, el sabia, Lowell le había mencionado una vez, luego de un largo interrogatorio que él vivía en el bosque y Carlos se imaginaba que dentro de aquel bosque tal vez no tan profundo se encontraba una casita vieja y crujiente donde ella y su padre vivían, el padre del que poco había oído escuchar pero parecía ser completamente firme en su decisión de no dormir fuera de casa._

_Con este pensamiento en mente y 2 semanas después que la escuela iniciara aquel pequeño niño armándose de todo el valor posible encaminándose al bosque, llamo bajito para no llamar la atención indeseada el nombre de su amigo pero tras no recibir respuesta siguió su camino, estaba a punto de renunciar y regresar a casa donde seguramente le esperaban montones de tareas cuando lo vio, una cabellera roja detrás unos arbustos._

_De inmediato llamo aquel niño, sabía muy bien que nada bueno resultaba de sorprenderle, lo hizo una vez y termino azotado contra una pared, así que en cuanto aquel niño pareció reconocerlo no dudo  en lanzarse a sus brazos para estrecharle con fuerza, Carlos no sabía que esperarse, claro que encontrar la cabellera de Lowell toda enredara y llena de ramitas era posible,  verlo vestir sus acostumbrados andrajos también estuvo dentro de las posibilidades ,incluso que su hermosa piel se encontrara lleno de lodo y mugre, lo que si no esperaba fue que en cuanto entro al espacio personal de su amigo este le empujo._

_Lowell le percibió como una amenaza, sus ojos brillaron entre el miedo y la ira para lanzarlo contra el suelo gruñendo  mostrando sus dientes, Carlos jamás sintió tanto miedo en su corta vida que ahora, pues aquellos gruñidos bien podían pertenecerle a un perro, el vio como aquel niño parecía olfatear el aire, vio entonces el cambio en sus ojos como si de pronto pudiera reconocerle, vio la angustia y remordimiento tras ser soltado, pero también noto como aquel niño rehuía a su tacto._

_Se levantó entonces hasta quedar sentando frente al niño que desde un lugar seguro evitaba su mirada, durante minutos solo el silencio se propago en aquellos niños, Carlos nunca dejo de mirar a Lowell y este a su vez evitaba totalmente la mirada, entonces como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron Carlos lo cambio todo nuevamente._

  * _Te extrañe – dos simples palabras rompieron aquella tensión, una simple frase que casi obliga a Lowell acorrer a frotarse contra el pequeño el instinto por buscar la comodidad en quien ella había empezado a ver como manada._



_Carlos no pregunto la razón de la desaparición y Lowell no le dijo nada, horas más tarde Carlos se levantó del suelo para regresar a casa prometiéndole volver  mañana._

_Él lo hizo cada día incluso aquellos que estaba libre de escuela, aun cuando los deberes le dieran poco tiempo para descansar._

_El día que llevo un libro lleno de constelaciones Lowell por primera vez  en mucho tiempo se sentó a su lado y no frente a él._

_Conseguir el libro no había sido fácil, intento tomar uno de la biblioteca de la escuela pero tras ser amenazado por el Dr. Faciller con cortarle las manos  paso a su plan número dos, comprar, claro que algo así sería costoso, y las posibilidades de ser estafado eran grandes._

_Jay parecía ser su mejor opción, el chico moreno que solía brincar de un lado para otro robando sin remordimientos, no es que ellos tuviera una conciencia  era un villano después de todo además  preferían no  robar con tanta frecuencia como él._

  * _Necesito un libro –había dicho cuando al fin se armó de valor para hablarle al joven que era un par de años mayor que él, cuando le había encontrado a solas y no discutiendo con la  atemorizante hija de Maléfica, aquel joven se limitó a levantar una ceja ante lo insolente de sus palabras – sobre las constelaciones, te pagare… una bufanda de mi madre –y supo que aquello le había convencido pues si  algo se sabía era que la colección de pieles de Cruella no solo se limitaba a abrigos, estos eran un tesoro para cualquier ladrón_



_Jay le había dado una de sus brillantes sonrisas y desaparecido, dos días más tarde  en su puerta aquel chiquillo entregaba el libro deseado, el no debió dejarlo pasarla, pero estaba tan distraído con el libro, con todo lo que podría enseñarle Lowell sobre las estrellas que no pensó en las consecuencias, se acercó con cuidado al armario de su madre, aquel que tenía que proteger a toda costa, él ya  había escogido la bufanda, aquella prenda que sabía que su madre no echaría de menos._

_Lamentablemente aquel ladrón tenía otros planes en cuanto la puerta del armario se abrió  una mano le empujo con fuerza contra este, Carlos grito, suplico dejarlo salir, pues sabia lo peligroso que era, el odiaba aquel armario donde no solo tenía que proteger sino era castigado con frecuencia, la risa burlona de aquel otro chico se escuchaba por el otro lado de la puerta, tuvo que usar su salida secreta luego de varias horas, cuando  logro hacerlo varios perfumes de su madre desaparecieron._

_Él fue molido a golpes por dejar entrar a las ratas._

_La siguiente vez que Jay le encerró en aquel armario no estaba solo, Mal se reía llamándole deformas groseras a través de la puerta solo por diversión, ese día su pierna fue atrapada en una de las trampas de oso de su madre._

_Sin embargo con el libro ya en la mano Carlos se aseguraría de mostrarle aquello a Lowell, aun cuando este se había negado a dejar el bosque el mantuvo su promesa y se aseguró de enseñarle todo lo que aprendía en la escuela y aquella noche cuando le mostró el libro con constelaciones y demás no dudaron en tumbarse en una pequeña colina para identificarlas._

_Tres días después Lowell accedió a dejar el bosque, a ir nuevamente a su casa, Carlos casi brinca de alegría pues volvía a tener una avance, con cuidado caminaron hasta su casa, Carlos no perdió de vista como Lowell se acercaba a él lo suficiente para mantener espacio pero de igual manera usarlo como una barrera entre las demás personas, noto como sus hombros siempre estaban tensos y los sobresaltos al escuchar a cualquier persona hablar o tras un ruido particularmente fuerte._

_Poco a poco aquello que se había roto se reconstruyo y Carlos aprendió que Lowell amaba  abrazarle, poco a poco volvieron a  ser lo que eran antes._

_La enseñanza de dio por ambos lados, justo después de saber que Lowell era el hijo del gran lobo feroz y de que wow  el gran lobo feroz era su padre, en fin luego del shock inicial y de compartir un inusual desayuno._

  * _Come tu carne - había dicho Lowell empujando un trozo apenas si cocido por la débil hoguera encendida fuera de la cueva lo cual obedeció porque realmente no siempre podía comerla así que no iba a desperdiciarla._
  * _¿Cómo hablas con él? – pregunto curioso luego de varios minutos de comer en silencio._
  * _Con gruñidos- señalo aquel niño que devoraba su carne, Carlos le miro confundido entonces Lowell soltó un par de gruñidos que parecían igual para el para hacer una demostración._
  * _¿y eso que fue? – frunció la nariz pues realmente no podía diferenciar nada entre aquellos sonidos._
  * _Dije “Él es Carlos padre, no la cena” – y Carlos no podía decir si bromeaba o no pues aquel chico parecía muy serio al respecto._



_Lowell le enseño a ladrar después de aquello “sería muy útil que pueda saber lo que dicen los perros de mi antes de devorarme” había murmurado de malhumor un día mientras Lowell se limitaba a rodar los ojos y continuar con la lección._

_Ambos se convirtieron sin saberlo en una familia._

_Fue un año más tarde que Carlos comprendió porque Lowell  casi le arranca la garganta cuando sugirió un baño nuevamente, porque brincaba cuando Horacio y Gaspar entraban a la casa para hablar con su madre, como siempre   parecía estar atento a cualquier movimiento extraño._

_Fue un año más tarde que Carlos casi seria víctima de lo mismo, pero nuevamente él era un villano y desde su desagradable encuentro con Jay se aseguraba de traer una pequeña navaja consigo, no pensaba causar daño alguno pero en cuanto aquel hombre le empujó contra la pared Carlos no dudo en tomar su navaja y enterrarla en un costado del agresor eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para correr, el al fin comprendió el miedo de su pequeño amigo._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Lowell sufre de Afenfosfobia que vendría siendo la aversión a  ser tocada, no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal, fue causada por el trauma que vivió de niña lo cual es de por si grave para la gente normal ella al ser un lobo le causa más conflicto, los lobos son seres muy táctiles necesitan sentir la comodidad de sus iguales y tocarse por montones, entonces Lowell siempre inicia el contacto con la gente que se siente  cómoda, empieza con pequeños toques y se va haciendo cada vez mejor como con Carlos.
> 
>  
> 
> Tengo que dejar en claro esto la relación de Jay y Lowell no es sana, digo lo señalo  para dejar claro que definitivamente no es ejemplo de una relación, Jay está obsesionado con ella y ella solo lo utiliza.
> 
>  
> 
> Carlos se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado de Jay, su mejor amigo, pero él esta con Lowell su ex mejor amiga a la que traiciono, no tiene ninguna oportunidad.
> 
>  
> 
> Ethan y Evie no se llevan nada bien jajaja se aman en secreto, uno de los errores de Evie está inspirado en hechos de la vida real, no a mí, a mis amigas pero uno puede estresarse hasta tal punto de equivocarse en cualquier cosa, como confundir una multiplicación de 3x3=6 o incluso una suma de 1+1=1 lo cuál puede ser fatal para tu examen, revisen sus exámenes todas las veces posibles antes de entregarlo o podrían repetir el semestre.  
> 
>  
> 
> Carlos y Lowell comiendo carne humana si, están en una isla donde no hay animales para cazar, ella y su padre deben comer ya que no salen del bosque, además los cazadores estúpidos no dejan de llegar, el lobo feroz debe hacer algo de utilidad con ellos.
> 
>  
> 
> Sip Carlos aquí es totalmente virgen yey!! La primera vez que no destrozo su infancia me siento rara…
> 
>  
> 
> Una galleta?
> 
> También recibo chocolates
> 
>  


	12. Capítulo  12: Destruyéndonos.

**Capítulo  12: Destruyéndonos.**

**_“Hay dolores que matan: pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella” - Antonie L. Apollinarie Fée._ **

 

 

No recordaba que aquello fuera tan mal, que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera, que su instinto le hiciera perder el control, y el calor,  Lowell no recordaba sentir aquel calor y necesidad en sus antiguos calores, debió ser la poción, aquella que lo intensifico al máximo, que le hacía sentirse tan mal, ella no recordaba tanto desear la piel de alguien más y sin embargo su lobo interior arañaba la superficie cada que estaba con Jay, cada que le olía.

 

Un día más para su horrendo calor, ya no soportaba aquellos dolores abdominales, la sensación de sofocación todo el tiempo, la necesidad de estar cerca de Jay, de sentir su piel, Lowell se sentía fatal sus piernas fallaban cada que una nueva ola de calor le golpeaba  nuevamente agradeció que no estuviera tan mal como para hacerle perder días de estudio, ella no asistía a clases pero andar por el campus en medio de un calor era demasiado incomodo, por suerte o desgracia aun no sabía bien especificarlo, Jay tenía todo el día ocupado, así que ir a la biblioteca por un solo libro que necesitaba no debía ser nada difícil.

 

Lo fue totalmente, pues cuando logro salir  una nueva ola de calor le golpeo jadeo un poco al sentir como su cuerpo pedía a gritos el de su compañero el sudor en su frente y su rostro marchito ayudaron a que sus compañeros le enviaran miradas de pena, enfermedad creían ellos, locura pensaba ella, como pudo se encamino sosteniéndose de la pared hasta llegar detrás de la biblioteca, solo para esperar a que pasara aquella ola, una de las  peores pues normalmente podía andar como si nada.

 

Apenas estaba regulando su respiración, levantándose del suelo para emprender su camino nuevamente cuando dos fuertes brazos le empujaron contra la pared del edificio.

 

  * ¿Jay? – al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir al árabe aquel que se había inclinado para aspirar el aroma en su cuello, dientes pronto se sintieron contra su garganta asustándole – ¿no deberías estar en clases? – cuestiono porque efectivamente ella memorizo el horario de Jay y sabía que debía estarlo, algo no estaba bien.
  * No puedo dejar de pensar en ti – murmuro el joven, lamiendo lentamente la capa de sudor en su cuello – sentí tu olor y simplemente vine – sus manos le tomaron por la cintura para pegarle más  a el atrayéndole, sus caderas chocaron y Lowell pudo sentir la firme erección de Jay contra ella estremeciéndole.



 

Aquello estaba muy mal, Jay no debería ser capaz ser olerle, no desde tan lejos, el hechizo definitivamente si era muy potente pero en aquel momento ella no estaba preparada, no podía soportar ser tocada de aquella manera, no, ella debía tener más tiempo, necesitaba estudiar el libro, no quería.

 

Las manos de Jay subieron por sus largas piernas la falda aquélla que empezaba a usar por pedido del chico fue fácilmente levantada, pronto se vio levantada de las caderas para ser fijada en la pared, quedando a merced del chico.

 

  * ¡Jay! – empujo ella los hombros del joven para sacárselo de encima - Jay… para – pidió nuevamente, pero la ola de calor le hizo perder su fuerza, aquella con la que podía dominar al chico -¡¡¡JAY!!! – grito con verdadero miedo mientras el joven gruñía en su garganta enterrando sus dientes, sus manos vagando por sus piernas subiendo hasta intentar desprenderla de su ropa interior, Lowell quería llorar, eso no debía pasar, no así, no cuando no podía defenderse por el estúpido calor.
  * ¿Qué diablos Jay?, aléjate de ella – el cuerpo sobre ella pronto fue alejado, cayo entonces al suelo agitada en la bruma de aquel calor pudo distinguir un poco a la otra persona, Chad el príncipe idiota empujaba a Jay para sacarle del camino, sin perder aquella oportunidad Lowell tomo su libro aquel que estaba tirado en la hierba para levantarse y salir corriendo.
  * Chad aléjate – gruño molesto Jay, realmente gruño al ver como su novia salía corriendo pero aquél príncipe se paró firmemente en su camino evitándole seguirla.
  * No – le empujo - ¿acaso intentas violarle o qué? – Chad nunca había visto así a Jay, no durante el torneo, ni siquiera cuando acababan de llegar, este Jay parecía salvaje, pedido, sus ojos casi por completo negros dilatados por una bruma extraña.
  * Lo que haga con mi novia no es tu asunto – molesto empujo al príncipe contra la pared con tanta fuerza que lastimo su espalda – ella es mía – gruño nuevamente amenazando al chico.
  * Lo es si intentas abusar de ella – respondió Chad en un acto estúpido de valentía.



 

Jay le miro molesto, su cerebro le decía eliminarlo, destruir a la amenaza que quería llevarse a su pareja, en su cerebro Chad era un intruso, pero antes de poder hacer algo más Carlos llego corriendo llamando sus nombres, la voz del pequeño, aquella tan preocupada le hizo dudar, le confundió a tal grado que se limitó a soltar al príncipe y alejarse del lugar.

 

Toda bruma de deseo para Lowell quede eliminado en el instante que la suave fragancia de Carlos le inundo, aquel aroma que hasta ahora no había registrado hasta  ahora, cuando sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados, cuando sin saber de dónde Jay podía oler a la perfección la fragancia embriagadora de Lowell, ellos no lo sabían, ni siquiera la loba pero aquella poción no solo la hacía irresistible a Jay, también volvía sus sentidos tan parecidos a los de un lobo que Jay podía oler la fragancia de Carlos hasta el punto de confundirle, pues toda lujuria para la chica era sustituida por el llamado del dulce aroma del pequeño.

 

Lowell llego corriendo a su habitación, empujo la puerta cerrada de inmediato dejándose caer contra la puerta rogando porque aquel chico no la siguiera, gruesas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, pequeños sollozos escaparon de su boca, Lowell se permito derrumbarse nuevamente en la comodidad de su territorio, en la soledad de aquella sala.

 

  * ¿Lowell? – pero no estaba sola, Lonnie había entrado en busca de un libo olvidado y ella en su desesperación no noto su presencia – ¿qué paso Lowell? – y la oriental se acercó horrorizada al notar el estado de la chica, su ropa totalmente arrugada y las marcas de mordidas en su pálido cuello, aquello gritaba perfectamente asalto sexual – ¿Quién hizo esto? – pido ahora molesta pues no creía a nadie capaz en el campus de hacer algo así.
  * Jay – respondió sin pensar bajando más la mirada envolviéndose en sus brazos queriendo poder esconderse del mundo.
  * Escucha si Jay está haciendo algo que no quieras… - empezó horrorizada la joven, no queriendo creer que aquél chico fuera capaz de algo tan bajo y ruin.
  * Estoy bien Lonnie déjame en paz – susurro ella quedito regañándose por lucir tan patética, reprendiéndose por llamar la atención de aquella manera.
  * Lowell yo solo me preocupo por ti – Lonnie suavizo su tono de voz, con cuidado para acercarse más intentado tocarla.
  * ¡¡No me toques!! – gruño ella levantándose de golpe y alejándose hasta una esquina de la pared - ¡¡no te me acerques!! – le miro con horror y Lonnie se quedó ahí mirándole hasta que la niña nuevamente se hundió en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas a llorar.



 

Suaves y pequeños quejidos inundaron la habitación, ella no presión más y Lowell no hablo en toda la tarde, se quedaron ahí sin saber cómo actuar y cuando Lonnie decidió bajar por la cena, la niña aprovecho para bañarse y meterse a la cama.

 

Lowell se volvió mucho más distante después de eso, dejo de iniciar contacto alguno con nadie, dejo de hablar y sentarse en su mesa, no comía con ellos nunca más y cuando Jay le  tocaba Lonnie pudo ver su estremecimiento.

                                         

Ella paso todo el tiempo en su escondite y la sala de música donde Ethan no pregunto por las marcas en su cuello, donde el joven tocaba para aquella que simplemente no parecía interesada en  aprender como hace tiempo.

 

Todos notaron su cambio y sin embargo nadie hizo nada, porque efectivamente Lowell no tenía amigos ella no tenía una manada, estaba completamente sola.

 

Hasta que no lo estuvo más.

 

***************************

 

Ella fue acorralada, la dulce princesita de los bosques no parecía feliz desde que había empezado su relación con Jay, bueno a ninguno de ellos le cayó en gracia, tal vez solo Ben fue el único que sonreía con verdadera alegría cuando les veía juntos pero ni ella o Mal parecían muy a gustos, podía sentir la mirada de muerte de la alfa humana cuando estaba a su alrededor y sobre todo los comentarios extraños y sarcásticos de ella contra su relación, por eso al ser acorralada por la princesa en el baño no le cayó de sorpresa, ni siquiera la plática, esta se limitó a preguntar amablemente sobre su relación con el árabe.

 

Lowell estaba cansada, su última ola de calor había pasado hace unas horas y tuvo que soportar a Jay pegado a su espalda jodiendole en un pequeñísimo armario, ella solo quería lavar su rostro y salir de ahí para refugiarse en la biblioteca o la sala de música con Ethan antes de que empezara una nueva ola y Jay le encontrara, él siempre lo hacía no importaba donde se escondiera Jay podía encontrarle, empujarle contra algo y embestirla sin delicadeza, era salvaje, impersonal, caótico y sin embargo Lowell sabía que podía ser peor.

 

Así que obviamente la ignoro, hizo oídos sordos al intento patético de la princesa de hacer conversación casual, pero cuando esta la encaro con más insistencia tocando su brazo ella estallo, gruño con fuerza empujándole contra las puertas de los baños mostrando sus afilados dientes para salir de ahí de inmediato, en su huida chocó sin querer con una persona, un chico al cual por suerte no tiro al suelo, el joven de gafas cuadradas y sonrisa nerviosa se disculpó de inmediato aun cuando era obvia de quien fue la culpa, quiso empujarle para salir de ahí pero el chico seguía divagando sobre ir apurado al baño  de chicos cuya puerta estaba justo al lado de las niñas y no fijarse  en el camino cuando aquella dulce voz les sobre salto a ambos fue lo extraño.

 

En cuanto la princesa llego llamando el nombre de la chica toda la actitud del joven frente a ella cambio, sus hombros se cuadraron tensos, su respiración se contuvo y sus ojos  así como su olor gritaban pánico, miedo, terror puro por simplemente verla.

 

  * ¿Doug? – aquel hombre parecía titubeante saliendo de los labios dela princesa quien por unos instantes olvido a Lowell, quien se quedó ahí observando aquel intercambio, el joven abrió los ojos entonces, miro a la princesa sin corona y regreso su mirada a la entrada  de los baños notando de donde salía, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca difícil de descifrar para la loba y en un instante se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí ignorando su destino principal.



                                                                                                                    

Lowell aprovecho entonces para escapar, pues aquella chica se quedó ahí paralizada, completamente ajena a la loba quien antes de irse jura que el aroma de la joven cambio paso de la completa normalidad al dolor y ansiedad, ella escucho el murmullo del chico algo sobre baños equivocados pero no presto atención, al menos no lo hizo hasta minutos más tarde cuando llena de curiosidad pregunto a  Ethan sobre este chico llamado Doug y su relación con Evie, se enteró entonces de la verdad, de cómo ella lo uso y boto sin más, de cómo Jay le había empujado contra los casilleros frente a media escuela para amenazarle de muerte si volvía a acercarse a ella, de cómo Mal le maldeciría si tan solo la miraba, de cómo incluso Ben había tenido una larga charla con el hijo de el enano, Lowell frunció la nariz pensativa por que no entendía si ella fue quien lo termino, si fue Evie quien empujo lejos de si al chico ansioso, porque su mirada se volvió tan triste y su olor amargo lleno de dolor al verlo en aquel momento.

 

Ella decidió ignorarlo paso la tarde  escuchando la música de Ethan mientras el príncipe seguía murmurando a cerca de lo mucho que detestaba a Evie y todas las formas en las que se metía con ella en clase y la hacía quedar mal, cuando ella sintió nuevamente como el calor se arremolinaba contra su abdomen, como aquella humedad empezaba a escurrir entre sus piernas salió corriendo sin darle explicaciones a Ethan quien confundido no pudo pararle, Lowell huyo buscando un lugar apartado porque sabía que Jay vendría por ella y dudaba poder detenerlo de lastimar a Ethan tras verlos en la misma habitación, no cuando su calor le hacía tan débil, tan indefensa.

 

Fue mientras huía que lo vio, a Carlos la razón por la que su infierno personal comenzó, la razón de aquella absurda venganza caminando en dirección a alguno de sus ridículos clubs o a la práctica de Tourney no estaba segura, vio entonces como tres personas se le acercaron, dos de ellos  dueños de aquella peste que tanto odiaba y la tercera una chica a la cual no conocía pero su instinto le decía desconfiar, sin saberlo dio dos pasos adelante en una necesidad primitiva de proteger a lo que quedaba de su manada  cuando de la nada un cuerpo le bloqueo el camino, Jay le había encontrado sonrió frente a ella con sus brillantes  dientes de aquella manera tan aterradora que todo pensamiento de Carlos quedo olvidado pues este se limitó a arrastrarla lejos donde la tomaría  afirmando su propiedad en ella y luego se marcharía como siempre.

 

Carlos caminaba solitario a su club de robótica, en sus brazos Dude intentaba convérsele sobre lo extraño que olía la chica lobo, pero aquel chico tan sumido en su dolor, en sus pensamientos de inferioridad ignoraron cada advertencia del cachorro, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que un par de gemelos se interpuso en su camino, los gemelos Gastón aquellos que se habían limitado a molestarlo en la isla durante años parecían buscar pelea ahora, Carlos les miro un poco desconcertado pues no sabía bien cómo actuar, en la isla el ya estaría huyendo pero aquí en Auradon luego de meses de sentirse seguro simplemente se quedó en blanco, sabía que  Jay y Mal habían amenazado a cada uno de los nuevos  niños villanos nada más tocar la escuela, luego del  discurso del hada y de que Ben les pidiera portarse bien  aquellos dos el hada que derroto a Maléfica y su mano derecha el único ladrón que podía salirse con la suya en Auradon habían dejado en claro no ser una molestia de preferencia no acercarse a ninguno de ellos, en especial  Carlos o Evie, sabía que en algún momento Lowell fue incluida dentro de la prohibición y más ahora que era novia de Jay nadie de la isla se acercaba a ella por miedo, así que  ser el blanco de los gemelos tan repentinamente le  sorprendió, asustado pero sin querer dar marcha atrás Carlos se limitó a levantar su barbilla desafiante ordenando que le dejaran pasar.

                                                                                                                                                                 

  * Hay que dejar los rencores De Vil, se supone que todos somos amigos aquí – dijo uno de los gemelos segundo al parecer al notar lo cortante de su actitud.
  * No estoy de humor para soportarles chicos déjenme pasar - Carlos se mantuvo firme abrazando mucho más a su perro que gruñía suavemente.
  * solo queríamos ser agradables ya que tus amigos te abandonaron - y ahí estaba tercero tan sutil como siempre sonriendo descaradamente.
  * Ellos no me han abandonado – casi gruño, aquel niño estaba empezando a molestarse.
  * Evie está rodeada de princesas todo el tiempo, Mal junto al rey y Jay, con su nueva novia y tu donde estas de vil, ¿con un perro? – señalo nuevamente segundo empujando su enorme dedo en la nariz del perro quien trato de morderlo causando solo una riza en los gemelos.
  * ¡Hey! – dijo indignado cada vez más molesto.
  * Está bien de Vil solo bromeamos – Carlos se sobre salto entonces tan concentrado en sus torturadores pasados que no noto a la chica que salía detrás de ellos - realmente queremos llevarnos bien pero si te molesta, nos disculpamos – y aquella chica era realmente amable, Carlos había escuchado de ella en la isla, su padre un cazador que desapareció un día solía hacer tratos con su madre por lo que visitaba la mansión con regularidad y su hija siempre le encerraba en el armario, ella no le agradaba - no queríamos molestarte con nuestra amistad – y aquello tal vez era sarcasmo pero la joven realmente parecía un poco ¿triste?
  * Está bien – suspiro porque era cierto, Carlos había sido muy unido a Jay mucho antes de saber que estaba enamorado de él, el pequeño parecía orbitar a su alrededor aun cuando Jay saliera con alguien esté siempre tenía tiempo para Carlos, a diferencia de ahora que estaba completamente ignorado por el árabe -  ahora estoy ocupado con el club de robótica pero  - mordió su labio cuando noto la expresión devastada de la chica los gemelos por su parte parecían igual de heridos  recordó entonces verlos, a ellos tres siempre solos, donde los demás niños villanos buscaban más compañía de otros chicos villanos o estudiantes de Auradon que no tenían tanto miedo de juntarse con niños de la isla, esos tres parecían alejados, marginados en su opinión, Carlos se sintió un poco identificado con ellos - podemos vernos – las palabras salieron de su boca antes de procesarlo - tal vez el viernes – dijo dudoso.
  * Viernes es perfecto ven a mi habitación – la chica animada aplaudió en el aire – veremos algo de televisión de verdad.
  * Mucho mejor que en la isla – continúo uno de los gemelos empezando a discutir con su hermano sobre cualquier programa que Carlos nunca había visto.
  * Claro Johana – sonrió entonces por qué podía ver como aquellos chicos realmente parecían emocionados por algo tan trivial, causando la sonrisa de la chica - nos vemos después chicos – se despidió entre palabras amables y promesas de bocadillos para su tarde de película.



 

Carlos se dijo que esto estaba bien, todos sus amigos estaba creciendo, cada uno de ellos había encontrado nuevas amistades para pasar el rato, impulsándose como seres humanos, incluso Lowell que tenía a Lonnie y Chad, Audrey para su sorpresa, así como Ethan, el pequeño niño se dijo que si tal vez era niños villano como él no podía simplemente ignorarlos, además sería bueno tener más amigos aunque estos fueran de la isla, todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad de acuerdo a Ben.

 

En cuanto Carlos se alejó de su vista la sonrisa dulce de Johana desapareció en un instante,  callando a los gemelos que parecían iniciar otra pelea sobre cual chica era más sexy para recordarles su plan, aquella joven vio en aquel pecoso una debilidad para Mal y Jay, pero sobre todo para Lowell la hija del lobo feroz, ella podía engañar a todos pero Johana estaba segura que si lo que los gemelos decían era cierto el gran lobo feroz no ataco a Carlos porque lo protegería y un lobo jamás protegía a nadie que no estuviera en su manada, Carlos era definitivamente alguien importante para la loba uno que escondía bajo una máscara falsa de odio, y este sería su destrucción y bueno si con eso lograba lastimar a Mal y a Jay eso sería un bono extra.

 

****************************************

Mal había tenido suficiente  con el  extraño comportamiento de Jay, el incidente con Chad había sido lo último, todos lo habían notado, su obsesivo comportamiento posesivo con la chica, la ausencia de este por la necesidad de permanecer más con ella pero cuando Chad llego a ellos alegando que algo definitivamente estaba mal con el árabe Mal decidió pararlo, lo discutieron, claro que lo hicieron ellos cuatro sin Jay, Ben admitió que durante la poción de amor de Mal sentía la necesidad de estar con ella todas horas, descubrió sus síntomas al pie de la letra y aunque eran un poco diferentes a los de Jay, aquel el rey jamás había sido tan agresivo lo adjudicaron  a el violento comportamiento del chico.

 

Intentaron todo, hicieron galletas con un contra hechizo y Evie obligo a Jay a comerlas, cuando no funciono un batido con una poción fue fabricado, Mal casi lo empuja por la garganta para después ver como aquel chico parecía olvidar por un segundo a la joven, más en el momento que la vio volvía a abrazarle y enterar su nariz en su cuello.

 

Recito entonces un hechizo sobre él y sin ninguna discreción pero Jay solo cayó al piso como un peso muerto totalmente inconsciente, despertó horas más tarde de muy mal humor y con la necesidad elevada de ver a su novia, la hada hirvió en cólera, sabía que algo andaba mal y sin embargo no podía probarlo, para Jay aquello ocasiono una pelea pues ambos alegaban.

 

  * Esto no te importa Mal – gruño Jay que no entendía razón sintiéndose atacado, acorralado por sus amigos - eh dejado de coquetear con media escuela, tengo una novia, ¿por qué mierda no lo aceptas?
  * Porque Lowell no es tu tipo, algo está realmente mal estas obsesionado –replico  la hada tras haberlo acorralado en la habitación donde Evie y Carlos simplemente miraban en silencio aquella pelea.
  * ¿Estás loca? – volvió a gritar – amo a Lowell y ella me ama – admitió por primera vez delante de ellos, ante sus palabras Evie grito sorprendida, Mal se quedó sin palabras y Carlos, el simplemente miro impotente a Jay mientras este agitado por tanto gritar parecía feliz de haber ganado el argumento.



 

El jamás había dicho esas palabras, en todos los años de conocer al ladrón nunca había utilizado esas dos palabras, nunca había dicho te amo  a nadie, por eso les desconcertó, por eso sabían que mentía, porque él no podía amar a alguien tan pronto,  no cuando repudio a la chica desde el primer momento, Jay salió de ahí déjanosle solos para perderse en los brazos de Lowell quien resignada le aceptaba cada vez.

 

  * Llevémosle al lago encantado – propuso Ben cuando horas más tarde el monarca les encontró pensativos a la hora de la cena – el lago borrara cualquier magia – y la esperanza nuevamente inundo a los niños que asintieron ante eso – si es que la hay – termino pues el aun cando había notado el extraño compartimiento de Jay no podía creer que estuviera hechizado, el aun creía en la inocencia de Lowell.



 

Al día siguiente levaron tras una disculpa mal dicha por Mal todos ellos fueron al lago encantado, un descanso murmuro Ben a sus amigos, una celebración por haber terminado los exámenes con buenas notas engaño a Lowell para que esta aceptara pues sabían que Jay no iría sin ella.

 

En el lago todo era normal las chicas se colocaban bloqueador para no quemarse con el dichoso sol, uno que no estaba, Ben acomodaba las mantas y demás preparando el lugar, Carlos miraba fascinante el agua cristalina, Audrey y Chad parecían animados al descubrir aquel lugar secreto y Lonnie bueno ella no fue debido a que tenía que visitar a sus padres, sin embargo Jay no quería dejar ese lugar pues desde donde estaba sentado mantenía un firme agarre de su novia quien ente sus piernas se aplicaba la crema que había traído, su nariz firmemente enterrado en su cuello a todo momento.

 

Mal miro a Evie                 señalando discretamente a la parejita con un mohín pues debía meter a Jay en el agua para lavar la magia, se las arreglaron para hacerlo Mal exigió ayuda de Jay quien de mala gana se acercó solo para que Evie accidentalmente le empujara y este callera al agua, no era muy profundo  apenas si se mojó un poco por lo que Mal de inmediato se lanzó contra él para empujarle debajo del agua, solo necesitaban unos segundos  que el agua le cubriera para borrar el hechizo.

 

Un Jay muy molesto le empujo para sacársela de encima, gruñendo ante su intento de ahogarle, todos ellos casi sostienen el aliento cuando este salía del agua despotricando contra Mal, ansiosos por saber lo sucedido, entonces Lowell se acercó con una toalla lo suficiente para tocarle, cuando los dedos de Jay se cerraron en su muñeca deteniéndole de colocarle la toalla Mal casi sonríe, estaba segura de que la magia se había ido y él estaba molesto, no fue así, él se limitó a levantar la muñeca de la chica y aspirar en  ella el aroma de su piel  para después abrazarle y volver a inundarse en su aroma.

 

Había sido un total fracaso, lo único que lograron fue que Jay molesto alegara querer irse de ahí, sin embargo Lowell no quiso, ella estaba vibrante por encontrarse en la naturaleza que le suplico  con sus enormes ojos permanecer más tiempo, de mala gana el chico accedió sentándose nuevamente y abrazándole por la cintura no queriendo hablar con nadie mientras ella ansiaba el momento de poder ir a explorar aquel bosque.

 

Todos decaídos aceptaron que definitivamente no había tal hechizo en Jay. Carlos entonces se alejó, pues la esperanza en él había sido destrozada de golpe ante aquello, pues en su corazón aun dolía ver a Jay con Lowell tan juntos, Mal gruño molesta mientras Evie jugueteaba en la orilla con sus pies en el agua, la pareja de príncipes ajenos a todo  se disponía a tomar el sol, entonces ben anuncio que había olvido algo en la limosina, limosina que estaba hasta la carretera y como no quería ir solo pidió ayuda, Chad fue el único que se acercó a él y le siguió al boque.

 

Durante minutos el silencio que se produjo parecía incomodo entonces sucedió, Evie levanto la mirada buscando a Carlos el cual no estaba por ningún lado, llamo pero no recibió respuesta, cuando grito más fuerte, aquel niño saludo desde el otro lado, donde Ben había saltado para nadar en su primera cita con Mal y como si fuera el momento propicio este resbalo, Carlos era curioso se había alejado por qué no quería ver a Jay  besando a  Lowell por eso se perdió en el bosque, entonces escucho a Evie llamarle y corrió para responder cuando el piso bajo de el sucumbió y cayó al agua.

 

Los  gritos no  se hicieron esperar Mal de inmediato llamo a Ben, Evie gritaba desesperada llamando a Jay, Audrey ajena con sus auriculares no escuchaba la conmoción y Jay, el simplemente se mantenía aferrado a la cintura de su novia, Lowell no lo pensó, empujo a Jay para que la soltara y salto al agua, el instinto más primitivo de ella, aquél que le pedía proteger a la manada se había hecho cargo, ellas sabía que Carlos no nadaba, él podía morir y simplemente no podía permitirlo, cuando  al fin salieron todos les esperaban, Ben quien ya había regresado ayudo a Carlos fuera del  agua, Chad extendió una mano para Lowell pero fue empujado de inmediato por Jay quien jaloneo a su novia.

 

Ella agitada  un poco preocupada empujo a Jay par acerarse a Carlos, cuando este estuvo fuera de peligro la preguntas se hicieron presentes.

 

  * ¿Sabes nadar? – Mal parecía sospechoso pues nadie en la isla sabía hacerlo, a menos casi ningún chico.
  * Claro que se nadar, vivía en Auradon, mi padre me enseño – y ante la mención del lobo feroz toda preocupación del rostro del Lowell quedo olvidada.



 

Algo curioso sucedió entonces, Jay se acercó a ella casi con miedo, aprecia confundido como si algo faltara mirando entre el niño que aun sentado tosía levemente y su novia que empapada de agua había perdido toda pisca de magia, solo duro un minuto pues Lowell de inmediato  empezó a aplicarse más bloqueador murmurando sobre lo sensible de su piel, nadie lo noto pues el alboroto de la casi muerte de Carlos era más importante entonces Jay volvió a  nublar su conciencia y el deseo regreso, para volver a acurrucarse con su novia.

 

Lowell no sabía que el lago estaba encantado pero en su experiencia la poción, aquella que hacia su calor irresistible para Jay se lavaba con el agua, necesitaba tallar mucho y aun así prevalecía un poco pero tras pesarlo mejor y no querer errores ella vacío el contendió de la poción en su bloqueador para aplicarlo  cuando se bañara, sin saberlo ella contrarresto los efectos del lago.

 

Más tarde  cuando regresaron al campus, Jay empujo a Carlos fuera de la habitación “amablemente” ya que Lowell pasaría la boche con él, dolido y completamente rechazado Carlos no se resistió se alejó del edificio y solo regreso hasta ya muy tarde para dormir en la habitación de las chicas, en la habitación Jay empujo a su novia contra el colchón quien asustada suplicaba que  parara.

 

Ella no podía hacerlo, no esa noche, su calor golpeándole le empujaba a continuar pero su mente no podía aceptarlo, ella vio en Jay una amenaza así que lo golpeo  uso su fuerza descomunal para noquearlo antes de que su calor le hiciera inútil, se quedó ahí abrazando sus piernas llorando de dolor, sabía que Jay despertaría más tarde y que el reclamaría como muchas veces, pero por ese momento ella se dejó envolver por el dolor.

 

Dos horas después fiel a su pronóstico Jay le empujo contra el colchón molesto tomándole sin remordientes, le tomo completamente salvaje, sin amor, sin delicadeza, en total lujuria.

 

  * Lowell – murmuro Jay casi al borde del sueño al terminar depositando un beso en su cuello aquel lleno de contusiones y mordidas que se desvanecerían para el amanecer – te amo – el corazón de Lowell se quebró al salir estas palabras, pues para Jay todo era falso incluso al decirlo se sintió mal como si eso no fuera lo que debía decir, como si fuera la persona correcta para ello y sin embargo lo dijo, porque necesitaba tanto a esa chica que tenía que asegurarse que ella se quedara con él.
  * Lo sé – respondió ella ganando un gruñido de aceptación del chico que simplemente se dejó ir al sueño al fin mientras ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar, fue entonces que aquel aullido le sorprendió, el llamado de lo último de su manada casi le destroza el alma, su mirada se posó en la ventana donde la luna parecía esperar la respuesta a aquel que pedía consuelo – lo siento - susurro con el corazón en la mano pidiendo perdón a su padre, a Jay por la traición, a Carlos el último miembro de su manada – lo siento – repitió dejando caer lágrimas, pidiéndose perdón a si misma por dejarse arrastrar a esa locura.



 

Ella no podía más, su calor había durado demasiado, lo suficiente para destrozarle, para lastimar a Carlos y a Jay, eso se le había salido de las manos, lo peor es que no sabía cómo repararlo.

 

Lowell había logrado sobrevivir durante años viviendo entre la podredumbre sin poner un pie lejos de su bosque y sin embargo ahora no podía enfrentar aquello, pues la venganza que tanto tiempo planeo aquélla que ansiaba probar se había tornado amarga y en su contra.

 

****************************

 

_Llevaban caminado ya un largo rato, dos pequeños niños en la espesura de aquel tenebroso bosque, golpeado piedras para distraerse o simplemente levantando las ramitas solo para usarlas entre ellos y sacarse una cuantas risas, un gruñido desde más adelante hizo detener sus juegos, un enorme lobo negro de brillantes ojos les miro entonces, soltando un par de gruñidos más, los dos pequeños suspiraron resignados ante el regaño por su guardián, el mensaje había sido claro “no hacer demasiado ruido” no querían llamar la atención no deseada a ellos, ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a caminar liderados por el lobo que aseguraba su buen camino._

_Ya había pasado unas horas desde el inicio del viaje cuando Lowell llego a él asegurándole que su padre quería llevarlos de paseo no imagino que fuera tan agotador, estaba agradecido que su madre se fuera a su spa por suerte estaría lejos un par de días y podría quedarse a dormir con su mejor amigo y su padre pero entonces estaban ahí, en medio del bosque tenebroso sin idea de adonde se dirigían, Carlos estaba empezando a cansarse, su estimado gruño molesto ante la falta de alimento causando un sonrojo en el pequeño, el lobo le escucho deteniendo su andar para de inmediato acercarse al pequeño y empujar su nariz por el estómago del niño quien aún asustado por el tamaño del gran animal soltó un chillido pero este se limitó a gruñirle._

_Respondió entonces gruñendo y ladrando justo en aquel lenguaje que tanto trabajo había aprendido usar, ahora que podía no perdería el tiempo de utilizarlo, le gustaba hacerlo sobre todo  al ver el orgullo en el gran lobo y su mejor amigo por hacer algo bien, el animal volvió a gruñir esta vez al otro niño que se limitó a sacar de entre sus bolsillos algo que parecía carne seca, Carlos había notado que a ninguno de ellos le importaba comer carne totalmente cruda, lo intento pero solo ocasiono un gran dolor de estómago por eso Lowell había empezado a cortarla en tiras y dejarla ahumar entre las brasas de su hoguera, lo cual funcionaba de igual manera para mantenerla por más tiempo, él no sabía de donde venía aun pero el hambre era demasiado y no sabía tan mal que la devoro en un instante._

_Se sentaron entonces ambos niños contra un árbol masticando su carne en silencio con la bestia echada frente a ellos, aquellas cuyas patas cruzadas sostenían su cabeza, perecía dormido para el ojo inexperto pero para ellos dos sabía que no era así, aquel lobo con los ojos cerrados vigilaba, cada sonido a su alrededor, cada latir de corazón y respiración el lobo se aseguraba de que fueran los únicos a su al rededor, cuando terminaron  Lowell salto de inmediato encima de lobo riendo mientras mordía juguetona una oreja, Carlos sonrió ante esto riendo suavemente llamando la atención del lobo que tras deshacerse de su atacante salto contra el niño  llenando su cara de lametones juguetones,   el casi grita de susto pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que era un juego, Carlos no pudo evitar pensar que sería la comida de la bestia._

_Continuaron su andar ya más relajados, justo cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse llegaron su destino, un enorme acantilado estaba frente a ellos más allá la barrera y mucho más allá, Auradon, el reino que los había exiliado, Carlos no entendía porque habían venido hasta aquí para verlo._

  * _Es allá – murmuro Lowell señalando con su pequeño dedo al reino – perdón – murmuro cuando el lobo gruño a ella rectificando su dirección y llevando su dedo apuntador un poco más a la izquierda – papá dice que ahí es donde esta nuestro bosque – dijo totalmente orgullosa – algún día regresaremos Carlos y podremos regresar a casa – dijo sonriente – te va a encantar._



_Y Carlos solo se quedó ahí mirando mas allá donde el dedo de la niña apuntaba, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho, porque cuando Lowell hablaba de  su hogar, de ir a casa se refería solo a ella y su padre, Carlos solo era el niño perdido que les seguía a todos lados, ellos nunca le aceptarían una vez lejos de la barrera en el dado caso de poder salir, estaba completamente seguro de que era tan innecesario tan poca cosa que ellos le darían la espalda  en cuestión de minutos._

_El aullido del lobo le sobresalto, el sol se había ocultado y la luna orgullosa brillaba en la noche, el lobo volvió a aullar, una súplica a su hogar, un llamado a la nostalgia, Lowell le siguió casi de inmediato, saltando el aullido más adorable que él nunca escucho, ambos lobos aullaban por un sueño, una fantasía de la que él no era parte, entonces el enorme lobo le miro gruñéndole  y ladrando esperando una respuesta y volvió a  aullar, Lowell sonrió ante eso, pero Carlos aun no entendía bien los aullidos no sabía que significaban y en el contexto dentro  de aquel gruñido del lobo a él no entendía el mensaje, Lowell le dio un codazo uno suave cuando su padre le miro interrogante, esperando su repuesta._

_Era un llamado, una súplica por la familia, Carlos cerro los ojos entonces y aulló lo mejor que pudo, el primero causo una mueca en el lobo y una risa en su mejor amiga que simplemente empujo una mano en su pecho para empujar el aire contenido._

_El segundo fue mucho mejor y para cuando soltó su tercer aullido fue seguido de inmediato por Lowell y su padre que aullando a la luna solo transmitían un simple mensaje._

_“Estoy aquí,  no estás solo”_

_Algo que no significaba mucho para algunos pero para ellos, para Carlos cuando al fin entendió lo que el  alfa quería decir casi le hizo llorar, desde entonces cada que Carlos escuchaba aquel aullido ese que tanto trabajo le costó aprender supo que en algún lugar de la isla, aun cuando él estuviera en un armario alguien allí afuera le quería._

_Durmieron en la intemperie, porque ya era muy tarde para regresar, abrazados sobre el enorme lobo que les calentaba, con Lowell enterrado en su cuello y la noche estrellada como techo, Carlos se sintió seguro, por primera vez en su vida no se sentía solo._

_Después de la muerte del gran lobo feroz, Carlos  escucho el aullido de Lowell a la distancia, intento responder hacerle saber que lo sentía pero ella  jamás regreso sus aullidos,  un día simplemente no hubo más aullidos en la noche, el jamás volvió a aullar, sabía que nadie le contestaría._

Así  que aquella noche, tras ser sacado prácticamente de su habitación y obligado a compartir cama con Evie no podía dormir, la chica frente a él parecía tranquila en sueño pero él estaba inquieto, la luna brillante parecía burlarse desde afuera  no pudo soportarlo más, salió de la cama suspirando  en dirección a la ventana, y ahí tras cerrar sus ojos, tras sentir las lágrimas correr en sus mejillas porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en la otra habitación dejo salir su dolor.

 

Un aullido, uno largo y melancólico, muy diferente a aquel cálido que había aprendido de niño, uno que gritaba todo el dolor, toda desesperación, toda su soledad.

 

“Aquí estoy… te necesito”

 

Evie despertó de pronto tras escucharle, miro a su pequeño hermanito llorar, aullando a la luna como un pequeño perrito perdido levantándose entonces para acunarlo en su pecho, en la otra cama Mal dándoles la espalda mordía su labio   incapaz de saber cómo lidiar con  aquellas emociones, ella no sabía dar confort, para eso estaba Evie y sin embargo quería ayudar, deseaba que su plan hubiera funcionado como debía por una vez en su vida y que Jay realmente hubiera despertado de su ensueño con Lowell, pero no había  sido así y ella no sabía que más hacer para reunir a su familia junta otra vez.

 

Carlos volvió a aullar desesperado por una respuesta, por aquella pequeña niña que una vez juro acompañar en todo totalmente en vano, nadie respondió a su llamado.

 

Ninguno de ellos lo supo pero en la otra habitación donde un par de jóvenes se aferraban unos a otros, la chica aquella que no podía dormir de igual manera derramaba lagrimas mirando la ventana, escuchando el llamado que se quedaría sin respuesta, deseando con todo el corazón poder responder, Lowell levanto su mano como queriendo tomar el viento en sus dedos para dejarla caer de inmediato pues Jay se aferró su cintura entrando más su nariz en su cuello, ella volvió a llorar pidiendo perdón, rogando por la memoria de su padre.

 

Sintiéndose al igual que aquel otro niño, completamente sola.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie se ha interesado en saber por qué Doug y Evie no están juntos, bueno obviamente hay una razón espero y les sorprenda, ella realmente le amo. 
> 
> Llevar al lago a Jay no funciono, al menos no de la forma que Mal esperaba, el hechizo terminara pero no por ellos.
> 
> Carlos aullando por Lowell, por una respuesta, aullando simplemente por la familia que perdió, lo siento tenía que hacerlo simplemente. 
> 
> Porque Joanna odia tanto a Lowell es un total misterio…
> 
> Quiero que entiendan algo cada acercamiento con Jay cada momento en que ellos están juntos es algo muy traumático para Lowell ella odia ser tocada, ella nunca sintió la necesidad de tener sexo, Lowell es prácticamente asexual por eso sus calores antiguos simplemente no le causaban necesidad, esto definitivamente la está rompiendo.


	13. Capítulo 13: El final de una mentira.

**Capítulo 13: El final de una mentira.**

**_“Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos.”_ ** **_Molière_ **

 

 

Los golpes eran cada vez más estridentes, aquel chico no parecía querer parar, su nombre llamando desde afuera con ira, con preocupación, con deseo, con desesperación.

_“En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris”_

 

La suave melodía escapaba de sus labios, aquella canción de su madre, aquella que le mantenía pensar que todo se pondría bien.

_“Alto, muy alto.”_

 

Lowell tallo con fuerza ignorando el ruido procedente de afuera, tallo su piel con el agua hirviente de la bañera, desgarrando su enrojecida piel, tratando de borrar cada contacto, hasta la última pisca de aquella fragancia, ella había tenido suficiente no podía más con esto, no cuando el dolor era demasiado, no cuando Carlos se veía tan miserable, no cuando Jay no se merecía aquello.

 

_“Hay una tierra de la que escuche contar_

_En una canción de cuna”_

 

Jay fuera de la puerta gritaba furioso, despertó en una cama vacía, la esencia embriagadora de Lowell aun persistía en las sabanas, el aroma que se desvanecía a cada minuto, la necesidad dentro de él se hizo más grande, el deseo de respirar nuevamente aquel aroma de poder hundirse en el hechizo del que no sabía era parte, escucho aquellos ruidos en el baño, el lugar donde su pareja parecía estar, deseoso y perdido en el deseo Jay quiso entrar, tomar a aquella niña y empujarla con fuerza para tenerla bajo de si, para dominarla.

_“En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris”_

 

Pero la puerta no cedía, y sus gritos era ignorados Jay golpeo con tanta fuerza que creyó posible derribarla, su cerebro estaba totalmente perdido que olvido completamente que podía abrir la puerta de una forma más elegante.

_“Los cielos son azules”_

 

La piel ahora ensangrentada de Lowell se espacia por la tina, sangre diluida en agua desvanecía su aroma, entre lágrimas, sollozos de aquella canción, una súplica a su madre, a su padre, a cualquier aquel pudiera perdonarle.

 

 

_“Y los sueños que te  atreves a soñar_

_Realmente se vuelven realidad”_

 

 Aquella puerta cedió con el tiempo, ante el desvanecimiento de aquél aroma, del hechizo que inundaba a Jay la neblina de la razón en el desapareció recordó entonces como  forzar una cerradura y sin más lo hizo, encontró a Lowell en medio de la tina el agua   ya se filtraba por la coladera pero la regadera aun dejaba caer agua caliente, aquella chica soportaba ser quemada en su espalda por estar abrazando sus piernas mientras murmuraba lo que parecía ser una canción sin sentido para él.

 

_“Algún día pediré un deseo a una estrella_

_Y despertar donde las nubes lejos están, dejándolas atrás mío”._

 

Todo deseo de poseerla se había ido, toda necesidad desapareció de repente y la preocupación le inundo   de inmediato cerro la llave sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que el agua estaba, busco una toalla para cubrir la piel hinchada que intentaba curarse, de cuclillas frente a ella levanto su rostro aquel cubierto de lágrimas cuyas quemaduras ya se desvanecían ante su poder.

 

  * ¿Lowell? – susurro confuso pues aquella chica se negaba a mirarlo, a verle – Lowell mírame – y ella lloro, soltó un gemido el más lastimero que nunca escucho – ¿eh hecho algo mal? – y aquello le rompió Lowell se dejó caer contra el pecho desnudo de Jay mientras este le acuno.



 

Ella lloro, se aferró a él como una manta sin saber  que pensar, sabía que era parte del hechizo, que eran solo los residuos de la magia que ocasionaban la preocupación de Jay y sin embargo le dolió, sufrió por saber que aquel joven se creía  responsable, por ver la culpa en sus ojos cuando no tenía ninguna, cuando todo lo malo y vil residía en ella cuando fue ella quien empujo aquella situación y  le dio todo ese dolor, Lowell lloro aferrándose a aquel confort del que no era merecedora.

_“Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón.”_

 

Y él le llevó, le tomo de brazos con mucho cuidado dejándole caer en la cama, acuno su cuerpo y dejo que aquella niña llorara temiendo hacerle daño, ya no había deseo en su ser, ni rastro de la lujuria que compartía  al tenerla cerca, en su lugar había un sentimiento diferente y cuando su nariz se enterró por costumbre en su cuello no hubo nada, no sintió aquel acostumbrado deseo recorriendo su cuerpo, su aroma era distinto, más sutil, dulce pero a la vez picante, el aroma de Lowell se desvanecía a cada segundo por lo que Jay trato de tomar una bocana muy fuere intentando descifrar lo que realmente había en aquel aroma, lo que le hacía sentir aquella niña.

 

_“Muy por encima de las chimeneas, ahí es donde me encontraras”_

 

Se quedaron ahí gran parte de la mañana ella sollozando con gran dolor y él preguntándose donde estaba Carlos. El hechizo así como el calor había llegado a su fin y ambos tenían que lidiar con las consecuencias.

 

_“En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris…”_

 

 

*******************************

 

 

Lowell lo había pensado  luego de aquella odiosa mañana pensó detenidamente en decir algo, en detener la locura y terminar con Jay, ella quería decirle toda la verdad  confesar su crimen y asumir las consecuencias  pero tenía miedo, miedo de volver a permanecer sola, de que aquellos ojos que por unos minutos le miraron con amor, cuando el deseo desenfrenado de Jay había sido saciado, ahora le miraran con odio, ella no podía soportar ser separada de lo que ella veía como su pilar, porque después de tanto, de ocasionar aquella tontería Lowell descubrió porque el aroma de Jay era tan reconfortante descubrió porque aquel chico simplemente olía a hogar.

 

Porque   ante sus ojos aquel árabe era tan similar a su padre que quería sumirse por completo en aquel confort, porque estaba tan ansiosa de dejar de sentirse sola que no quería dejarle ir.

 

  * Estas muy callada hoy – la voz de Ethan así rompió el silencio de la habitación pronto aquel joven simplemente dejo de tocar centrándose en la chica, en aquella que ya no era celada como antes por Jay – ¿sucedió algo con Jay? – y aquel joven escupió el nombre realmente molesto confuso  al escuchar los rumores.
  * No – eso le sorprendió aquel príncipe no esperaba realmente alguna respuesta y sin embargo esa chica continuo – él está bien… ahora lo está – titubeo esas últimas palabras.
  * Y es por eso que pareces querer llorar – dijo con sarcasmo deteniéndose a tocar su hombro sabía muy bien que lo odiaba – si el hizo algo mal juro que voy a …
  * Porque asumes que fue él – grito molesta – pude a ver sido yo – estaba realmente molesta, de que todos le culpara, que asumieran que ella era inocente cuando todo era su culpa – él – murmuro con suavidad casi temiendo decirlo - no es el villano que todos creen.
  * Si claro – bufo el príncipe rodando los ojos con total sarcasmo - toda la escuela sabe que aun roba cosas pero nadie puede tocarlo – murmuro deteniéndose un solo momento tal vez pensando en sus palabras -  porque él y sus amiguitos tienen a Ben en la palma de su mano – admitió  lo que era un secreto a voces, porque todos sabían que el rey Ben estaba completamente encantado con Mal y cualquier daño a ella o sus amigos no sería dejado pasar- Son maliciosos y totalmente retorcidos – enumero gesticulando con dramatismo-  unos manipuladores completos – Lowell casi bufa ante esto.
  * No lo son – murmuro con los dientes apretados, porque la única mentirosa, porque la única que manipulaba por su conveniencia era ella.
  * Ellos lo son, Evie, Mal, Jay y Carlos son unos...
  * ¡Cállate! – gruño amenazadoramente levantándose del banco – tú no tienes derecho a juzgarlos eres un maldito príncipe.
  * Son hijos de villanos, los más peligrosos claro que son – Ethan no levanto voz, siguió estoico totalmente sereno ante cada palabra de Lowell pues realmente la veía
  * Entonces también lo soy – ella le miro entonces con total frialdad con la cabeza en alto desafiante - mi padre quemo aldeas, persiguió inocentes – soltó con alguna extraña mescla de orgullo y asco -  devoro criaturas indefensas, soy una villana también – sentencio.
  * Claro que no tu eres diferente, nada como ellos – el príncipe se levantó ahora si molesto, enojado de que aquella niña se comparara con lo que él creía unos verdaderos villanos, el sabía muy poco del gran lobo feroz, solo lo que contaban algunas historias no sabía bien el alcance de la gran bestia pero el definitivamente no podía creer que un villano realmente cruel pudiera criar a una niña tan enamorada de la música, no cuando le veía tan feliz por una simple pieza musical, para el aquel gran lobo feroz no podía ser tan ruin si crio en una  cárcel a un niña buena.
  * Tu no me conoces – gruño molesta porque aquel príncipe estaba equivocado, porque no había nada bueno en esa niña que destruía tres vidas por una estúpida venganza - no sabes nada sobre mí – continuo bajando cada vez más la voz recordando cada momento con su padre -  sobre lo que viví, lo que cada uno de nosotros vivió el mundo en el que fuimos obligados a crecer – las lágrimas querría volver a parecer, la ira brotando en todo su ser, porque aquel príncipe no podía entender las dificultades que cada uno de ellos tuvo -tú no sabes nada.
  * El sufrir no les da derecho a ser unos malditos, están en Auradon ahora eligieron el bien ellos no deberían – pero Ethan no le escuchaba, para aquel príncipe su punto de vista era el único correcto, porque aquel debían ser buenos, perder las malas costumbres y ser simplemente buenos ciudadanos, él no entendía lo que era vivir con hambre hasta tal punto de estar acostumbrado a comer podredumbre, lo que era tener tanto miedo de llegar a casa con un padre enojado por no llevar algo de valor que el robar se convertía en una segunda naturaleza, él no sabía lo que era ser maltratado por su madre, de escuchar lo inútil que se es, lo poco valiosa o simplemente lo insuficiente para hacerla orgullosa, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era mirar a una madre y esperar mendigando una simple muestra de amor, ninguno de ellos tuvo que cubrir sus labios mientras mataban a su padre frente a sus ojos para protegerle.
  * Esto no es tan fácil - respondió ella completamente inexpresiva -  tu no entiendes nada tu creciste entre felicidad y nosotros – dudo un segundo – yo – no quiso explicarle, no quiso poner en palabras todo el dolor que alguien como ella sufrió, que alguien como Carlos paso, ella no creyó que aquel príncipe pudiera entenderles -  no fue la culpa de Carlos – murmuro bajito – ni la de Jay – miro a Ethan – y deja en paz a Evie no sabes lo que ha vivido – termino esperando que aquella mirada, la súplica silenciosa le hiciera recapacitar.
  * La presumida egoísta si claro. – soltó con veneno puro para la joven a la cual sentía un profundo desprecio.
  * Realmente no sabes nada Ethan, ninguno de ustedes que viven en felicidad lo saben –gruño molesta para salir de la habitación, enojada por perder el tiempo con aquel chico, por intentar hacerle entender algo a un idiota de Auradon.
  * Tampoco nuestra vida es fácil – murmuro luego de verla salir hecha una furia dejándose caer nuevamente en el banquito – no todos ansiamos ser príncipes – termino tocando con suavidad las teclas solo para dejar salir un estruendo ruidoso del piano mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro, mientras dejaba salir todo aquel dolor.



 

Ethan se quedó ahí hasta que la habitación se oscureció, perdió la comida y se saltó la cena se dirigió a su cuarto donde no compartía habitación, los príncipes de Auradon no lo hacían, se dejó caer contra su cama, empujo los papeles las miles de cartas que sus padres le mandaban cada semana por que al parecer ellos no eran de correos electrónicos, en su mesita de noche aquel tenedor de plata fue el lugar perfecto para que sus ojos aterrizaran, lo tomo después de un rato y peino sus cabellos con cuidado relajándose casi al instante, el regalo de su madre  aquel que le perteneció por mucho tiempo y le fue entregado al dejarle partir aquel tesoro que conservaría cuando fuera llamado.

 

El ardor en su mano le hizo soltar aquel tenedor de pronto  la palma de su mano empezó a picar cada vez con más fuerza, pronto aquel punto donde sus uñas rascaban con fuerza se volvió rojizo y con horror miro como la piel se desprendía y grito, pues de su mano una escama parecía desprenderse, le siguieron más y entre más rascaba más lo empeoraba.

 

El pánico le inundo el saber que le quedaba   poco tiempo, que tal vez no podía hacer todo lo que ansiaba  en mundo, nuevamente las palabras de Lowell resonaron en su cabeza, él no era solo un príncipe, el no deseaba seguir con lo que le fue impuesto, él era obligado por su padre al igual que aquellos niños que nacieron de villanos.

 

Lo entendió entonces, ellos no tuvieron opción como él, y aquí en Auradon cuando al fin era libres eran nuevamente segregados por un estúpido criterio, por una idea tonta, Ethan se preguntó por primera vez si estaba  mal si acaso los rumores sobre cada uno de ellos eran mentiras, chismes mal infundados llenos de envidia de aquellos  tan ignorantes como él lo fue.

 

Tal vez entonces Evie no era lo creía, aquella princesa sin corona no debía ser tan mala después de todo, respiro con tranquilidad levanto el tenedor que había dejado caer y tras un par de respiraciones más las escamas en su piel se desvanecieron, se dejó caer entonces sobre la cama, mirando al techo reflexionando, tal vez había juzgado mal a Evie, había empujado sus propias frustraciones  contra una chica inteligente a la que había visto con rencor, porque ella ahí podía ser ella misma, porque era libre y estaba haciendo lo que él no podía, Ethan se dijo a si mismo que cambiaria, que se daría una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Evie, para conocer mejor a la princesa de los bosques.

 

Se durmió aferrado al tenedor las pesadillas recuentes no llegaron esa noche  mientras intentaba convencerse de salir de su auto exilio.

 

****************************

 

  * Hey Carlos ¿quieres  jugar videojuegos? – Carlos escucho su nombre salir de aquéllos labios tan familiares, el casi creía romper su cuello por lo rápido que giro la cabeza  asombrado pues desde hace días Jay no había iniciado ninguna conversación con él.
  * ¿Disculpa me hablas a mí? – trato de no ser grosero pero aquella sensación en su interior, celos tal vez le obligaban a ser un poco cruel, además Jay le había ignorado cuando el cayo en el lago encantado, el casi muere y si ok Lowell lo salvo pero ese chico, quien prometió cuidar su espalda le dejo ahogarse por estar en besuqueándose con una chica, si estaba realmente molesto.
  * No seas idiota – Jay rodo los ojos ante su respuesta lanzando su brazo para abrazar  los hombros del menor y seguir caminado como normalmente lo hacía.
  * Tu eres el idiota – frunció la nariz molesto alejándose de aquel toque intentando caminar más rápido para ignorarle – Ve con tu novia Jay – escupió molesto.  
  * Estas siendo dramático – se cruzó de brazos algo dolido por ser empujado por el menor pero de inmediato le  cerró el paso – solo quiero pasar el rato contigo.
  * ¿Dramático? – Carlos estaba furioso, realmente enojado – casi muero ayer Jay ahogado… en un jodido lago – levanto las manos con dramatismo – ¿te importo al menos? – pregunto serio mientras la cara de seriedad de Jay se descomponía en vergüenza – si eso creí – reanudo su andar teniendo cuidado de empujar su hombro al pasar
  * No sé nadar ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? – le siguió intentando compensarlo, Jay no entendía porque actuó de aquella manera – Lowell te salvo ¿no? - fue la única escusa que cruzo por su mente en ese momento – yo…
  * Por un infierno lo hizo – se detuvo abruptamente para girarse en sus talones y mirar a la cara al árabe – incluso odiándome Lowell salvo mi vida pero tu mi supuesto mejor amigo me ignoro por qué no podía mantenerlo dentro de sus pantalones, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo - termino en un solo aliento mirándole aterradoramente, aquella mirada que solo ese niño podía hacerle estremecer.
  * Lo siento – susurro bajando la mirada avergonzado realmente enojado consigo mismo no sabiendo que fue lo que le hizo ignorar al pequeño porque estaba seguro que él se lanzaría a cualquier peligro solo por protegerle a cualquiera de ellos - te lo compensare – trato de sonar casual – este viernes tal vez- y Jay no se sintió tan patético en su vida porque enserio esto estaba siendo mucho más difícil que conseguir una cita y él era experto en eso y sin embargo ahí estaba siendo un completo idiota mientras pedía a su mejor amigo  una cita de juegos.
  * El viernes estoy ocupado – respondió al fin luego de un largo silencio donde Carlos se debatió realmente negarse y salir de ahí, pero nuevamente su debilidad por este chico le hizo reconsiderarlo.
  * ¿Tarea? – le miro dudoso ya que sabía que no tenía nada que hacer
  * Voy a salir con unos amigos
  * ¿Cuáles amigos? – Jay ahora si parecía incrédulo - Carlos somos tus únicos amigos – soltó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, las mejillas de Carlos se inflaron un poco en lo que reconoció como la ira vergonzosa sabía que metió la pata.
  * Los gemelos Gastón – mascullo entre dientes totalmente indagando.
  * Espera ¿hablas de los hijos de Gastón? – Jay realmente parecía dudoso como si estuviera en un universo diferente y aquellos jóvenes fueran amigos de toda la vida de Carlos o simplemente esos dos idiotas fueran civilizados.
  * No se Jay ¿cuántos Gastón conoces? – respondió con sarcasmo - claro que son sus hijos ellos han sido muy amables a diferencia de otros – soltó mientras Jay se encogía por la culpa y si Carlos se regocijo lo tenía bien merecido.
  * Estás loco sabes que no puedes confiar en ellos – alarmado el joven intento tomarle del brazo intentando hacer su punto
  * Al menos no tengo que suplicar amistad con ellos – soltándose de su agarre Carlos retrocedió un par de pasos más - realmente han cambiado y quieren ser mis amigos Jay tan difícil es entenderlo.
  * Están engañándote – insistió, el árabe no podía creer que Carlos, su Carlos, el Carlos que él conocía simplemente decidiera olvidar todas las idioteces de esos brabucones así por las buenas.
  * ¿Disculpa así que no puedo hacer amigos por mi cuenta eh? – frente a el Carlos apretó sus manos en puños a los costados reprimiendo la ira mientras Jay asentía suavemente - eres un idiota Jay – gruño para salir de ahí tan rápido que este no pudo alcanzarle.



 

Y definitivamente no pudo porque Carlos era el corredor más rápido de la isla, porque si alguien sabia huir y esconderse era él, Jay se quedó ahí sabiendo que sería inútil seguirle pensando en que era lo había hecho mal, aparte de obviamente dejarle ahogarse e ignorarle por su novia, pero lo más importante Jay se preguntaba si Carlos realmente le odiaba ahora y bueno el realmente había sido un mal amigo tomando en cuenta que el pequeño prefería pasar su tarde con dos idiotas como los gemelos a con él.

 

Jay quiso realmente quiso golpear su cabeza contra un árbol por ser muy estúpido.

 

Él no se dio cuenta que  había llamado a Carlos “suyo”

 

**********************

 

Más tarde busco a su novia la costumbre de estar con ella aun palpitaba en su interior, además había tenido una especie de pelea con Carlos su mejor amigo necesitaba consuelo y era para eso que las novias servían ¿no? Bueno eso y el sexo obviamente, ok tal vez Jay si era un completo idiota si creía que solo para eso servían las novias o las relaciones pero entiéndanlo la única utilidad que le vio a las chicas antes eran como presas fáciles para robar nada más y tal vez sexo pero eso era muy fácil de conseguir donde sea, así que perdónenlo por pensar que el confortar era parte del trabajo de una novia.

 

Él realmente tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

Bien pero primero lo primero Carlos, necesitaba un consejo sobre cómo arreglar las cosas y no joderla más de lo que ya estaban, así que preguntar a Mal ella simplemente lo hechizaría, Evie definitivamente no, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente, Ben bueno no  eran tan cercanos, Carlos sería bueno para esto pero como era el enojado su novia tendría que ser, era una  chica ¿no? Y paso mucho tiempo con Lonnie y Audrey consiguiendo toda metida en lo que sea que las chicas hacen cuando no están en público, decidió no pensar en eso más y dirigirse a  Lowell algún consejo podría traerle, así que le llevo un postre porque a las chicas les gustan los dulces y así habría menos posibilidades de ser devorado o al menos ignorado, eso y porque no le había visto comer ese día, él se preocupaba ok no era tan mal novio como todos creían.

 

  * Carlos está muy raro – murmuro Jay mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde su novia estudiaba - dijo cosas sobre… - comenzó a relatar mientras colocaba frente a la  joven un pequeño vaso con pudin de chocolate un postre que sabía encantaba a la joven, cuando le vio estremecerse una nueva ola de proteccionismo emano a él por lo que de inmediato   dejo caer su chaqueta en sus hombros y procedió a sentarse sobre la mesa  para mirarle de frente – está saliendo con los gemelos…



 

Lowell dejo de seguir la conversación, desde el momento en que Jay se le acerco ella se tensó, el hechizo había sido lavado dese su sistema ayer Jay no tenía por qué seguir a su alrededor y sin embargo ahí estaba miro la chaqueta en sus hombros, el pudin de chocolate frente a  ella y suspiro, Jay seguía cuidando de ella, aun después de la magia totalmente rota él seguía cuidándole, Jay era realmente como su padre, y ella  simplemente no podía hacer esto, no podía seguir soportando engañándole de aquella forma.

 

  * Esto no está funcionando – suspiro dejando caer su lápiz y cerrando sus libros con fuerza.
  * ¿Estás atorada en un problema? – oh dios bendito Jay estaba preocupado realmente, se había inclinado para revisar su cuaderno en busca del error, de lo que podía acongojadle ella realmente era una terrible persona.
  * No Jay esto – se mordió el labio buscando la fortaleza para eso, para rechazar el confort que de alguna manera Jay le daba - esta relación, no funciona –término con total frialdad que ella casi se lo cree.
  * ¿Me estas terminando? – y aquel joven parecía tan confundido, tan perdido como si no pudiera explicarse el por qué.
  * Si, adiós – se quitó la chaqueta dejándole caer en la mesa y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas dispuesta irse.
  * ¿Espera hice algo mal? porque lo puedo remediar y yo – y Lowell realmente era una mala persona, ella debería golpearse contra la mesa tirarse por un precipicio, castigarse de cualquier manera porque aquel joven le miraba como si realmente fuera su culpa, como si  necesitara disculparse por algo, para Jay todo parecía empeorar primero Carlos se enojaba con él y ahora su novia, la única con quien había durado tanto le terminaba y lo peor es que verdaderamente le empezaba a agradar Lowell, extrañamente tenerla cerca era bueno.
  * Realmente eres estúpido – gruño molesta dispuesta a terminar esa situación  – esto no es real, cualquier sentimiento que tengas es una ilusión – continuo antes de que  el árabe le interrumpiera - te hechice Jay  fue divertido pero se acabó – y ante aquella revelación los ojos del joven se abrieron confundidos - tu parloteo sobre Carlos es realmente incesante y fastidioso -  miles de emociones pasaron por ellos entonces, aquellas que no solo reconocía en ellos, sino también las olio, la confusión, el dolor, la ira.
  * ¿Qué? – la ira fue la que realmente termino por reinar a Jay - Tú me has hechizado – y aquello no fue una pregunta, se levantó de la mesa de inmediato sus puños se cerraron conteniendo la ira a sus costados, su mirada realmente debió asustarla.
  * Eso dije – ella se contuvo mantuvo la cabeza fría y siguió fingiendo - oh ¿vas a llorar? – se burló porque realmente quería matarlo, arrancar de raíz cualquier estúpido pensamiento por el que Jay quisiera permanecer junto a ella aun sin el hechizo -  no espera vas a golpearme o mejor aún le contaras a todos tu amigos – rectifico después de ver como la mano de Jay parcia querer levantarse para abofetearla, pero el joven simplemente la dejo caer nuevamente  -  vamos ve y diles como el ladrón, el mentiroso, el estafador de la isla fue estafado, eso quiero verlo. – escupió las palabras con burla cruel suplicando en silencio porque aquel chico se marchara, porque aquello hubiera sido suficiente para destruir cualquier sentimiento positivo para ella.



 

Jay apretó los puños con más fuerza resistiendo el impulso de golpearle, de romper su nariz, humillado y completamente furioso tomo su chaqueta para después salir de ahí sin mirar   atrás, fue muy estúpido al creerle, al pensar que aquella chica realmente se interesó en   él, Jay no recordaba todo escenas borrosas de lo que fueron cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales, los momentos de calma y sus abrazos a cada momento teniendo sentido al enterarse del hechizo maldito   y sin embargo aquella noche, cuando le confesó lo mucho que le amaba y le abrazo con fuerza algo en su interior se contrajo,  a la mañana siguiente luego de encontrarla mutilándose en el baño un nuevo sentimiento de protección creció en él, no sentía la lujuria de antes, todo aquel deseo y sin embargo, verla tan vulnerable, tan pequeña e indefensa le hizo querer protegerla de todo mal.

 

 Pero todo había sido una mentira, un juego que esa niña jugo solo para divertirse y lo peor de todo es que había empujado a Carlos tan lejos que no pensaba en como poder recuperarle, él se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y confiar nuevamente.

 

Ethan escucho como unos pasos cansados entraban a la sala de música, por aquellas horas solo una persona podía ser, la  chica que no solo llamo su atención sino además le daba tantas cosas que pensar que podían hacer explotar su mente.

 

  * Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y – empezó lo que el tenia ensayado como una disculpa mientras la chica a su lado se sentaba en el banco - ¿Lowell? – pregunto preocupado pues ella realmente se vea muy mal, sus ojos llorosos parecían estar a punto de soltar lagrimas algo que jamás había visto en
  * Tenías razón – murmuro casi en silencio - Todo estaba mal –continuo reprimiendo un gemido mientras se abrazaba a si misma - Completamente mal – y un quejido doloroso escapo de sus labios mientras las lágrimas al fin cayeron.



 

Ethan extendió su mano pero se arrepintió al instante de notar como Lowell se había sentado aún más lejos de lo normal, ella buscaba consuelo, alguna clase extraña de confort que no podía  darle, ellos no eran amigos, o al menos creía que ella no lo veía así, en su lugar aquél joven se dedicó a tocar, una suave  melodía aquella que había estado rondando en su mente dese hace días, una composición propia, uno que no sabía de dónde saco.

 

Una dedicada a una hermosa chica que no salía de sus pensamientos.

 

***************  


  * Queremos hacerte una propuesta – Audrey se acercó a ella ese día durante la práctica de Tourney después de clases, practica a la que fue únicamente por que Ethan la chantajeo con no dejarla entrar a la sala de música si no iba a animarle alguna vez, aprovechando que Jay ya no era su novio.
  * No me interesa – gruño la chica sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía, había prometido ir y animar mas no estaba realmente poniendo atención, no cuando quería evitar la mirada de Jay y Carlos a toda costa.
  * No las ha oído  todavía – la princesa hizo una especie de puchero, enserio lo hizo hasta que Lowell levanto la cabeza del libro y le miro incitándole a continuar - Únete al equipo de porristas – dijo emocionada como si aquello fuera lo mejor del mundo.
  * No me interesa – respondió volviendo a leer su libro.
  * ¡Lowell! – Audrey grito molesta eso no se lo esperaba ellas eran amigas más o menos, algo así, bueno aun pasaban el tiempo juntas aun cuando se notaba que Lowell les evitaba más que antes.
  * Te escuche ahora esfúmate – hablo sin mirarle, ella estaba intentando muy duro romper con todas las relaciones que pudiera, se apegaría al plan principal terminar la maldita escuela y obtener la casa de su padre así nunca tendría que verlos de nuevo, Ethan era la excepción por ahora, la música se había convertido en algo tan importante para ella que simplemente no podía alejarse de eso.
  * No se Lowell seria lindo que estuvieras ahí – Lonnie quien había estado callada hasta ahora mirando la conversación y quien se le había pegado como una lapa nuevamente tomo el libro en sus manos para hacerse escuchar - animando Jay ustedes parecen un poco distantes – ella no lo sabía, ninguno de ellos que lo pasado entre ellos dos se había terminado y que no había sido una separación realmente amistosa, así que ninguno tenía la culpa realmente si al escuchar mención de el ella se tensó de inmediato.
  * Ella tiene razón deberías entrar – una nueva voz llego de repente del otro lado de ella, Ethan quien sabía lo que pasaba, que había visto las miradas de odio puro que el árabe le enviaba a Lowell desde la practica entendió que su separación no fue buena y aun que tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear al idiota que le hizo derramar lágrimas se contuvo, bueno le empujo más fuerte durante las prácticas pero al entrenador parecía gustarle que aprendiera la verdadera rudeza según él, el punto era que de inmediato salió a desviar la conversación de un tema doloroso para la loba.
  * ¿No deberías estar ahí Ethan? – Lonnie señalo con la cabeza en dirección al campo donde los otros jóvenes corrían entrenando.
  * Tal vez, pero estoy intentado que Lowell entre al equipo – sonrió casi depredadoramente ganándose una ceja levantada por parte de la oriental - y use una minifalda – eso ultimo le valió un gruñido de Lowell quien hubiera aventado su libro a su cara  de haberlo tenido.
  * No voy a entrar al equipo – gruño cruzándose de brazos infantilmente no sin antes empujar la cara del príncipe para que este regresara al campo a entrenar.
  * Oh vamos Evie acepto incluso Mal que tan malo puede ser – Audrey trato de convencerla a cualquier costo.
  * ¿Creí que ellas lo detestaban? – Lonnie sonó confundida, la última vez que hablaron sobre ellas esas niñas dejaron en claro que no lo intentarían otra vez.
  * Lo hacen pero vamos a entrar a las nacionales y luego de explicarlo ella accedió – respondió haciendo una mueca, recordando lo difícil que fue tener que pedirle a Evie su ayuda, cediendo a muchas de sus demandas como mejorar el uniforme y que Mal ayudara en las rutinas para darle un poco más de vida a estas, razón por la cual la princesa se los pidió en primer lugar, ella lo admitió en voz alta, una vez pero no volvería a hacerlo, pues era necesaria una nueva rutina fresca llena de vitalidad para ganar las nacionales y nada mejor que un poco de villanes en ellas.
  * Quieres decir que ella está en esto solo porque quiere demostrar que es mejor que todas en Auradon ¿no? – Lowell no se dejó engañar, sabia lo competitivo que podía ser un alfa, lo territorial que llegaban a ser y se imaginó que al ser la compañera de Ben el alfa por derecho a todo el reino ella quería demostrar de igual manera su superioridad sobre todos en Auradon en todas las formas posibles, ganar un tonto concurso de porristas bien era válido si la alfa se sentía amenazada por niñas con pompones, no es que Mal lo estuviera pero si ella quería demostrar que podía  hacer una rutina ganadora mucho mejor que Audrey.
  * Si – la princesa rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos molesta - ¿Entras o no?  
  * Lo hare si Lonnie entra – sonrió ganadora pues sabía que ella nunca lo haría, mientras los brazos de la princesa caían a su costado abatida sabiendo bien la respuesta de la oriental.
  * Está bien entro – más la voz de Lonnie las sorprendió pues aquella chica había visto atreves de las intenciones de la loba accedió a entrar solo si así Lowell hacia alguna actividad donde tuviera que socializar más, ella estaba decidida a que todos fueran buenos amigos otra vez y por lo que podía ver si Lowell entraba al equipo se reunirá con Mal y Evie y por ende con Jay y Carlos y todo volvería a ser como antes.
  * Traidora – gruño molesta mientras le eran entregados unos pompones.



 

 

En el campo de torneo Ethan silbo entusiasta cuando noto como le eran entregados los pompones a Lowell llamado la atención a Jay que simplemente entre cerró los ojos al príncipe para después ser embestido por el ganando una exclamación de sorpresa y una felicitación por parte del entrenador.

 

  * Perdiste – murmuro Ethan muy cerca de Jay cuando le ayudo a levantarse como era costumbre entre los jugadores, causando que este solo le empujara más - nuevamente – susurro malicioso cuando Jay se alejaba de él.



 

Jay miro al príncipe y nuevamente a la chica en las gradas, a la joven que lo había hechizado para sentir amor mirando como ella evitaba mirarles, como ella parecía ir a la práctica algo que siempre odio solo para ver al dichoso príncipe, Jay estaba furioso, enojado con Lowell por engañarle, con Ethan por ser un idiota, consigo mismo por  no poder arreglar las cosas con Carlos, el chico que seguía evitándole y le trataba con frialdad, él solo había sido la victima de esa loba y sin embargo sentía que realmente iba perdiendo algo, no había dicho ninguna palabra de su rompimiento ni siquiera del hechizo, no cuando sabía que estucharía el “te lo dije ” de Mal, no cuando Evie le miraría con pena, no cuando Carlos lo vería con rencor por ser tan estúpido para dejarse embaucar. 

 

Cuando esa tarde Ethan dejo la practica caminado alrededor de Lowell platicando como grandes amigos mientras ella agitaba los pompones con cero coordinación, mientras Carlos apenas si le miro y se alejó tan rápido como sus cansados pies lo permitieron Jay se dio cuenta de que parecía ser el único perdedor aquí.

 

Lo peor es que no sabía qué era lo que dolía más, perder a Lowell o a Carlos De Vil.

 

*********************

 

_El llanto incesante de aquella criatura era cada vez más alto, sus pequeños pulmones parecían de acero puro pues no paraban de chillar con fuerzo, aquel hombre aun cubierto de dolor, de soledad completa tapa sus oídos con fuerza  caminando desde afuera de la cabaña, paseándose como un animal enjaulado por que aquellos  llantos no cesaban._

  * _¡Cállate! - grito entando a la cabaña totalmente furioso  – ¡cállate! – repitió al pequeño bulto que manoteaba mientras berraba con más fuerza ante los gritos del hombre – ¡ella no va a volver! – se acercó solo para volver a gritarle para ver la carita de aquel pequeño niño bañado en lágrimas totalmente roja por el esfuerzo de gritar – ¡Cállate! - grito con más fuerza levantándole con brusquedad sus garras tensas con ganas de destrozar aquel que emanaba tanto ruido, rugiendo a la pequeña con sus ojos rojos y su rostro completamente aterrador, con la boca llena de dientes afilados amenazándola, pero el llanto no ceso y aquel pequeño bebé seguía berreando, pidiendo, llamando a alguien que nunca vendría – por favor – susurro esta vez más tranquilo luego de comprender lo idiota que estaba siendo – también la extraño – termino para posar su frente contra la pequeña sin molestarse en cambiar  respirando suavemente el aroma de su hija mientras se calmaba._



_“En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris_

_Alto, muy alto._

_Hay una tierra de la que escuche contar”_

_Y el gran lobo feroz comenzó a cantar recordando la nana que por mucho tiempo escucho a su pareja murmurar a su pequeño en el vientre, pero aquello no funciono los llantos se hicieron más grandes, el pequeño latido de corazón se agito más fuerte y su olor se mesclo con el dolor, con la añoranza, por aquella criatura reconocía el canto, la canción de una madre ausente._

_“Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener  
una vida sin la tentación   
de delirios, de oro y poder,   
de juzgar, aunque exista razón”._

_Intento nuevamente esta vez con otra canción, con una que su madre cantaba cuando niño, una que le recordaba su vida pasada, su dolor y sin embargo ahí estaba cantando para calmar el llanto de su cachorro de aquella niña que poco a poco se tranquilizó que se aferró a sus patillas peludas con tanta fuerza,  como temiendo, esperando no ser separado de él, de su padre._

_“Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,_

_Las nubes serán tu colchón”_

_Así los encontró aquella mujer ya entrada en años, en la enorme silla frente a la chimenea donde un  lobo totalmente humano cantaba una dulce melodía a un niño en sus brazos arrullándola, donde una nueva tradición comenzó, desde entonces cada vez que Lowell necesitaba consuelo esa canción llego y la de su madre, aquella que tanto llanto le causo  al principio se convirtió en una promesa, en una de que todo se pondría mejor._

_“Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don_ _.”_

_Cuando llegaron a la isla Lowell solía   cantarla, cantar aquella canción a su padre aquella que canto solamente una vez a Carlos cuando no podía dormir._

_“Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener…”_

_Aquella canción que ya no cantaba por recordarle tanto a un padre perdido._

 

**Notas:**

**Lowell termino con el hechizo ella no podía soportarlo más, literalmente se estaba matando, pero ahora que Jay sabe la verdad está furioso, completamente enojado y quien sabe lo que vaya a hacer.**

**Ethan al fin va a dejar de ser un idiota e intentar comprender a Evie no solo atacarla mientras lucha con su destino, el tenedor como cepillo simplemente debía ponerlo.**

**Carlos con los gemelos Gastón de fiesta, esto definitivamente no va a salir bien.**

**El extraño triangulo entre Lowell-Jay-Carlos se va enredando cada vez más, hasta yo me enredo, sé que este es un fic Jaylos pero si no lo fuera como quisiera que se quedaran todos? Ya sea Jay con Lowell o Carlos con Lowell o Lowell con Ethan???, o todos con todos el poli amor también es válido.**

**La canción que canta Lowell al principio es Somewhere over the rainbow  me encanta la versión de Judy Garland en el Mago de Oz, la entonación, todo lo amo por eso decidió ponerla, la segunda canción que aparece en este capítulo es una completamente diferente   es Duerme del mago de Oz obviamente cantada como una nana.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS1Dl3ha8Lo>

 

**Me di cuenta que no eh subido una imagen de cómo se vería Ethan así que lo dejo en la multimedia, si es medio huraño, recuerden que físicamente es como Ariel pero en versión chico y si es difícil buscar a Ariel versión hombre porque todos parecen repasivas y nope Ethan no es taaaaaaaan musculoso pero tampoco pasiva.**

**Una galleta?**

**Un chocolate?**

**O acaso esperan que los amenace??**

**Bien ustedes lo quisieron o entregan las galletas y el chocolate o… o… los mato a todos muajajajjajajaja**


	14. Capítulo 14: Consecuencias.

**Capítulo 14: Consecuencias.**

**_“En la vida no hay premios ni castigos, sino consecuencias.”-_ ** **_Robert Green Ingersoll_ **

 

Carlos estaba llegando tarde, había prometido estar a tiempo para la fiesta que los gemelos y Joanna tendrían en su habitación a puerta cerrada al llegar ahí noto como solamente eran ellos tres, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, Dude le había intentado detener mordiendo su zapato incluso escondiendo su chaqueta bajo la cama y negándose a entregarla pero aquel niño fue tan terco que salió sin ella, así que cuando llego a dicho cuarto y noto que no había nadie más sabia que algo estaba mal, la sonrisa  depredadora que le dio uno de los gemelos debió ser el último incidió pero entonces Joanna se había acercado  tomado su brazo y en un instante le guio  a la mitad de la sala frente a la televisión que seguramente era robada por qué sabia por experiencia que ninguna habitación de chica tenia televisión para acomodarle en unas almohadas y prender dicho aparato.

 

Al principio se sintió incomodo el ruido del aparato resonando como sonido de fondo, todos los presentes tenso por alguna cosa, pero entonces algo debió pasar por que en un segundo tercero estaba riendo señalando dicho aparato mientras recordaba una anécdota de la isla y así se terminó aquel silencio pues las risas de los demás chicos resonaron, Carlos no pudo pensar entonces que aquellos chicos solo eran como sus amigos, niños que habían actuado por instinto, que había sido empujados a ser viles y ahora no podían dejarlo atrás.

 

Eso le conmovió  por lo que se prometió que no les abandonaría, les daría una oportunidad como lo hizo Ben con ellos, Carlos lograría que esos tres jóvenes fueran buenos, su madre tenía razón él era realmente  ingenuo.

************************

 

La práctica no iba bien  era la tercera vez que la torre se derribaba, que la pirueta no salía y la quinta en la que Lowell casi mordía a alguien, la razón  la propia loba,  había una razón por la que Audrey la quería para el equipo, una que se resumía en sus habilidades atléticas, Lowell era una gimnasta natural, sus agiles reflejos y suaves movimientos la hacían perfecta para realizar muchas de las acrobacias difíciles lo malo ella odiaba, no aborrecía  con gran ahincó ser tocada, lo que se resumía a que no le gustaba que la sostuvieran en lo alto, que la atraparan  y las únicas personas por las que toleraba ese tacto eran ellas cuatro, para una pirámide estaba bien, una simple acción de desmonte eran pan comido para Audrey y Lonnie, incluso Mal y Evie lo hacían bien pero algo más peligroso donde requerirían la fuerza de los chicos y ella se negó, gruño cuando uno de ellos la toco de sorpresa y casi muerde la garganta, enserio se lanzó contra la garganta de uno de los graciositos que le dio una palmadita  amistosa en su trasero,  bien ese lo merecía, pero no los demás, por lo que la rutina que tan trabajo estaba realizando Mal con Audrey por que esta se sabía todas las reglas y querían ganar no solo ser impresionantes, no estaba funcionando.

 

  * Lowell quieres dejar de gruñir y hacer lo que te dije – Audrey se dirigió a ella molesta otra vez intentando detener a la chica que estaba a punto de saltar sobre uno de los chicos.
  * No si él va a tocarme – volvió a gruñir enseñando sus afilados dientas al chico que de inmediato retrocedió tres pasos.
  * Tiene que levantarte y sostenerte- suspiro frustrada la princesita - ¿de qué otra forma vas a hacerlo?
  * Está tocando mi trasero le arrancare la mano si lo hace – sus ojos sangraron a rojo entonces recordando el momento exacto en el que aquel joven la había tocado, no era su culpa, no lo hacía con mala intención, él realmente debía sostenerla para levantarla para que aquella pirueta saliera genial.
  * Lowell – ella conto hasta diez muy lentamente dejando salir toda la frustración, intentado otra forma esta vez más calmada dijo su nombre.
  * ¿Porque no lo hace alguien más? – Evie interrumpió aquella conversación, el chico o mejor dicho todos sus demás compañeros se alejaron de inmediato por miedo.
  * Porque ella es la única que no se romperá el cuello intentándolo – Audrey nuevamente explico, realmente era un movimiento peligroso, uno que no estaba prohibido simplemente porque era imposible de realizar o al menos nadie que tuviera los reflejos y habilidad de un hombre lobo -probablemente caerá de pies o algo así.
  * ¡No soy un gato! – grito aún más molesta ella cruzándose de brazos.
  * Chicas concentrémonos - Lonnie de inmediato intento calmar las cosas -  necesitamos que Lowell haga la rutina o no servirá nada de lo que hagamos  - miro a dicha chica que solo bufo ante las palabras sin mirarle - su pirueta es la más importante.
  * Bien repitamos – de mala gana Lowell acepto nuevamente.
  * Ok entonces Nathan te va a levantar…. – y Audrey empezó a repetir lo que ya todos sabían mientras la loba fruncía su nariz molesta - y luego  Cornel te atrapa ¿entendido?
  * No – respondió infantilmente, ella no quería ser tocada mucho menos por esos idiotas que olían a lujuria todo el tiempo, la mezcla de hormonas la estaba volviendo loca, ella literalmente quería arrancar sus cabezas, hacerles sangrar lo que fuera necesario para cubrir aquel apestoso olor, uno que aún le traía muchos malos recuerdos.
  * Vamos claro que sabes cómo hacerlo – Evie animo sonriente.
  * No quiero que ellos me toquen – replico cruzándose de brazos otra vez - porque no pueden atraparme ¿Lonnie? O ¿Evie? – miro fijamente a las chicas para quedar  frente a la capitana -  Mal o tú pueden levantarme.
  * Nosotras estaremos al frente, Evie es la mejor bailarina y es Mal es la única que se sincroniza con ella para los pasos que solo ellas harán, yo estoy al frente y Lonnie no te aguanta  para eso están los chicos déjalos hacer su parte – Audrey explico pacientemente mientras todas las chicas asentían con fuerza.
  * Estoy completamente fuera entonces – gruño molesta dejando caer los pompones y alejándose, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo, no soportaba estar rodeada de extraños y ahora debía dejar que esas manos le tocaran, no definitivamente no, le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a la presencia de las chicas, a la de Jay, incluso a Ben  joder estaba segura que incluso dejaría que Chad la sostuviera pero no algún extraño  al azar, ella no podía simplemente, necesitaba comodidad, confort,  la confianza de saber que estaría bien ella necesitaba…. Necesitaba  a Carlos pero ahora lo había jodido y eso jamás iba a ser.



 

Se alejó del campo enojada, apenas si levanto la sudadera roja  para cubrir su cuerpo y levantar su bolso,  aquella que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, los uniformes aun no estaban listos y Audrey le indico que debía usar ropa cómoda, Lonnie entonces había venido con unos short cortos y una playera pequeña, no le gustaba eran demasiado cortos, ella quería cubrirse tapar su piel y no dejar nada visible, nada que la hiciera ver como una presa, pero de nuevo esto era necesario para poder hacer esos complicados movimientos para simplemente encajar, camino  gruñendo a cualquiera que se topara en su camino, alejando a todos como de costumbre, pensó en ir a la sala de música a buscar consuelo en ella.

 

Pero entonces tendría que tratar con Ethan, con el chico que había tomado un gusto de ella y ahora no  paraba de tratarle como un amigo, ella suspiro se aferró más a su abrigo y camino cabizbaja el ladrido de un pequeño perro llamo su atención, un nombre era dicho por la criatura, levanto la mirada para poder verlo, era él, Carlos corría más adelante feliz llamando a su pequeño amigo peludo, su estómago  se contrajo algo dentro de ella le hizo sentirse enferma, él sonreía, Carlos sonreía con gran felicidad a pesar de que ella había tomado algo preciado para el pero en lugar de sentir odio, envidia, ira, solo sintió gran soledad.

 

El lobo dentro de ella arañaba su interior, le gritaba correr, ir en busca de la comodidad de la manada, de lo último que quedaba de ella. No podía, ella cerró los ojos, aspiro aire con fuerza y lo dejo salir para dar media vuelta, ella lo había destrozado cualquier intención de Carlos por querer reparar su vínculo roto ella termino por matarlo, Carlos ya no era manada, él no le daría confort y todo era su culpa, Lowell simplemente se alejó y empujo a todo el mundo a distancia, ella solo quería regresar al bosque y morir.    

  

  * Lowell espera – Audrey había llamado cuando la loba corrió sin mirarles – Lowell – intento nuevamente pero esta ya se había marchado.
  * Bien perdimos a nuestra mejor gimnasta –Mal que hasta ahora estaba en silencio, ella odiaba entrar en argumento con la loba aun no le agradaba del todo.
  * Yo creo que no –Evie interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que alguien quisiera decir -ella odia ser tocada por extraños cierto – entre cerró los ojos en la dirección donde la chica escapaba - entonces traigamos a alguien que no lo sea – miro a las demás chicas como si aquello fuera obvio.
  * ¿Evie? – Mal enarco una ceja confusa, pero aquella princesita ya estaba planeando todo en su cabeza, cuando aquella enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro Mal supo que ella lo arreglaría.   



 

**************************

 

Evie sonrió al encontrar a su presa, es decir su amigo, luego de la vergonzosa practica y de asegurarse de que Audrey estuviera de acuerdo “Cualquier cosa por el campeonato” había dicho la princesita realmente emocionada por ganar ya había cedido demasiado un poco mas no era tan malo, además tenía que admitir que su idea era brillante, tener nuevos miembros que fueran capaces de hacer movimientos tan osados como ellos serían una gran adquisición y si con eso lograba mantener a Lowell contenta sería una ganancia, así que Evie busco inmediatamente a sus amigos por qué no había tiempo de perder.

 

  * No - por tercera vez Jay negó cruzándose de brazos  frente a la chica que había explicado todo.
  * Vamos por favor – volvió a pedir batiendo sus largas pestañas con su adorable puchero.
  * Dije que no – negó enérgicamente frunciendo la nariz.
  * Por fis, por fis, por fis – Evie de inmediato se aferró a su brazo para no dejarlo escapar, soltando su ruego de manera adorable.
  * Eso funciona con Mal no conmigo – suspiro molesto sintiendo una migraña aparecer pues sabía lo testaruda que era la chica.
  * ¿Que no funciona contigo? – Carlos llego de la nada curioso de saber que era lo que con tanta insistencia pedía su amiga, el aún seguía enojado con Jay pero no era como si no pudiera ser civilizado a su alrededor.
  * Las suplicas de cachorro de Evie – respondió por que Carlos le estaba pidiendo, por aquel niño estaba  al fin hablando con él esto realmente era un avance y  no iba a desperdiciarlo.
  * ¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer? - confundido el niño pregunto, pues la única razón por la que Evie utilizaría esa suplica seria para pedir algo insistentemente, algo que por lo regular no era agradable de hacer.
  * Me alegra que preguntes porque tu estas en esto – aquella joven se animó soltando el brazo de Jay sabiendo que no se iría con Carlos ahí para de inmediato colocar ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño - necesito que ambos entren al equipo de porristas  -  dijo con firmeza -solo para el campeonato nacional – aclaro solo para evitar mal entendidos.
  * Te olvidas del Tourney definitivamente no – Carlos no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Jay lo hizo por él, aquel joven seguía negándose a estar en el equipo animador, mucho menos con Lowell ahí.
  * Leímos las reglas en ningún lugar dice que no pueden estar en el equipo de animadores y en el Tourney – argumento de inmediato soltando a Carlos y mirando a Jay - además la temporada de Tourney casi acaba solo un partido más y  el campeonato será en un par de meses suficiente tiempo para practicar.
  * No – terco como siempre Jay respondió nuevamente.
  * Tienes suficientes chicos ¿por qué quieres que entremos? – Carlos confundido decidió preguntar, conocía el equipo de animadoras los veía en cada juego y por lo que podía ver tenia miembros muy decentes, buenos gimnastas sobre todo.
  * La nueva rutina está hecha por nosotras y solo ustedes sabrán bailarla como se debe – ella decidió apelar al ego de Jay y parecía que estaba funcionando ya que el joven sonrió ante eso -  además Jay hace esos movimientos del parkour lo que sea son muy buenos los incluiremos – continuo cada vez más segura.
  * La respuesta sigue siendo no – pero Jay reconoció su tetra por lo que de inmediato su sonrisa cayo y el volvió a negarse.
  * Y si ustedes entran Lowell regresara – confeso al fin pues no veía forma de convencerlos - ella dejo el equipo por que odia ser tocada por extraños – y ante aquel nombre la cara de Jay se ensombreció mientras la de Carlos se animó -  ustedes no lo son solo tienen que levantarla y atraparla un par de veces será fácil para ti Jay y Carlos hace tiempo que dejo de gruñirte a diferencia de Chad – al principio Jay parecía renuente pero al  escuchar el  último punto aquel donde señalaba que la joven no quería ser tocada por extraños algo le confundió, los recuerdos en su mente aun eran borroso, mientras Carlos se animaba cada vez más, puede que él estuviera enojado con Jay y que Lowell estuviera saliendo con el chico que le gustara, aunque no les hubiera visto muy juntos últimamente pero si existía la mínima posibilidad de reconciliarse, de volver a tener a la loba en su familia Carlos la tomaría, después de todo ella lo había salvado  en el lago eso debía contar para algo.
  * Tampoco lo hace con Ben – Jay señalo simplemente porque no quería aceptar, no quería estar cerca de la chica que lo utilizo, no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta que no estaban más juntos, no quería que ellos descubrieran la vergonzosa verdad.
  * Le eh preguntado no puede participar por ser el Rey algo sobre favoritismo, igual que en el Tourney – la chica parecía decepcionada Lowell también era obediente con el rey por lo que tenerlo como miembro haría  más fáciles las cosas, pues estaba segura que ella acataría las ordenes sin pensarlo dos veces pero de nuevo las estúpidas regulaciones del reino sobre favoritismo no lo dejaban participar.
  * Bien – Carlos no quería parecer muy ansioso -creo que será divertido – a quien engaña estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar más tiempo con Lowell – sí, definitivamente lo
  * ¿Jay? – Evie grito emocionada ante la respuesta dirigiéndose ahora al árabe que parecía molesto - por fis por fis – empezó nuevamente a pedir tomándole del brazo y batiendo sus pestañas.
  * Si Jay Por fis por fis - y Carlos sonrió ante eso, olvidando su repentino resentimiento y de igual manera tomo el otro brazo de Jay para pedir batiendo también sus pestañas al joven.
  * Bien maldita sea lo hare solo cállense – Jay dijo oscamente casi gruñendo a los chicos que ahora gritaban emocionados por su aceptación pero interiormente estaba sonriente, Carlos no solo estaba hablando con él lo había tocado, justo ahí en su brazo y si toda esa tontería de animar servía para algo era posible que el pudiera recuperar la amistad del chico.



 

El corazón de Jay salto ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con él, de verle sonreír animado como en ese instante frente a sí, de ser tocado por el chico mientras hacían alguna ridícula formación, Jay sonrió ante la posibilidad de recuperar a su pequeño Carlos, él podía soportar estar cerca de Lowell, Carlos simplemente lo valía.

 

********************

Así que ahí estaban de nuevo, otra vez Evie gritando sobre las posiciones, a los nuevos integrantes molesta porque Carlos no dejaba de moverse como un perro excitado en sus shorts, a su lado Jay flexionaba los músculos  que mostraba  gracias a la camiseta que llevaba junto a sus pans  grises la única ropa cómoda para practicar que tenía, Mal molesta gruño en dirección de las chicas del equipo que simplemente no  paraban de suspirar cada vez que el joven flexionaba más sus bíceps, Carlos al notarlo rodo los ojos murmurando un “presumido” que causo la suave sonrisa en el árabe.

 

Entonces de la  nada ella pareció, Lowell llego tarde la sudadera cubría su cabeza y tras dejar caer su bolso jugueteo un poco con sus mangas indecisa, ella solo pareció por que Lonnie había dicho casualmente la noche anterior que tanto Jay como Carlos se unirían al equipo para darle más fuerza a todo, así que ahí estaba animada por la idea de pasar más tiempo con Carlos.

 

Ella mordió su labio cuando todos quedaron en silencio esperando cualquier cosa, de pronto entro en pánico pues parecía como una intrusa, temerosa de ser   echada definitivamente aun cuando ella había renunciado el día anterior dio dos pasos atrás, pero entonces Carlos le sonrió, un pequeño saludo en su dirección, al instante Audrey aplaudió llamando la atención y llamo a todos a sus posiciones cuando dijo el nombre de Lowell esta se sobresaltó y un poco más animada saco su sudadera para correr a su puesto.

 

Le sorprendió ver como los chicos que se suponían debían levantarla ya no estaban, se emoción aún más al reconocer que sería   Carlos quien la ataparía mientras Jay la levantaría y cuando la  practica comenzó Carlos se acercó a ella inclinándose ligeramente y susurro “descuida te atrapare” y eso fue todo la felicidad exploto en la chica, su lobo aullaba por volver a tener contacto con Carlos mientras  ese niño seguía casi  a la perfección los pasos de la rutina, a su lado Jay función la nariz, escucho aquel susurro  causándole una extraña sensación de celos, él apenas si siguió la rutina.

 

Cuando el momento de la verdad llego, cuando   Lowell se giró para encararlo lista para ser levantada el dudo, renuente la toco, el estremecimiento de la joven no pasó desapercibido para él, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero ella de inmediato se compuso y no dudo en levantarse en sus  manos, el salto fue fácil y cuando Carlos la atrapo se deleitó con el aroma que despendio el chico, fue un momento genial, algo mágico, uno que disfruto lo más que podía, entonces Ethan lo arruino.      

 

  * Quiero unirme al equipo también – aquel joven príncipe caminaba entusiasta interrumpiendo la práctica, a su lado Ben corría por alcanzarle.
  * No, no quieres – gruño la loba retirándose de mala gana del calor de Carlos.
  * Claro que quiero – sonrió con sus brillantes dientes levantando la cabeza para hacer volar su flequillo que casi siempre cubría parte de  su rostro - poder verte con minifalda todo el tiempo y ayudarte a hacer esas piruetas, estar  rodeado de chicas hermosas ¿dónde me apunto? – lanzo una mirada nuevamente a la chica frente a él, Carlos frunció la nariz molesto apenas si conocía a Ethan, al príncipe que solo hablaba con ellos  durante las prácticas de Tourney y solo si era necesario, no conocía nada de él aparte de eso, ni en las clases, ese chico siempre fue solitario por eso ver la familiaridad con la que hablaba con Lowell no le gusto.
  * Aquí con mi puño - Jay había sentido su malestar, además de su propio resentimiento por el chico le dio el empujón prefecto, cerró su puño con fuerza y lo puso frente al príncipe amenazándole.
  * ¿Dónde está tu falda Jay? – pero Ethan no le tenía miedo, no se dejaría amenazar por el idiota que hizo llorar a Lowell, ese joven se las debía y ni todos los empujones que le daba durante la practica eran suficientes.
  * Ethan solo bromea, nosotros le animaremos desde las gradas – Ben de inmediato se apresuró a detener una batalla, pues conocía la mirada que Jay tenía en su rostro y  procedió a jalar al joven lo más lejos posible y salvar su vida.
  * ¿Estarán ahí? – Carlos pregunto dudoso refiriéndose obviamente al concurso.
  * Por supuesto que estaré, iré como representante de la corona, no puedo ser juez debido a Mal pero las apoyare – Ben de inmediato sonrió queriendo mostrar su apoyo a sus amigos.
  * Espera ¿qué hay conmigo? – Mal le detuvo confundida.
  * Eres mi novia eso crea un conflicto de interés – explico como si lo hubiera escuchado miles de veces y ellos no lo dudaban.
  * Eso es estúpido – respondió su novia frunciendo su nariz, realmente no entendía todo sobre ese Auradon todavía.
  * Podemos volver a la práctica – Lowell pidió ella quería ser capaz de caer contra Carlos todas las veces que fueran posibles- aléjate de mí Ethan o rasgare tu garganta – gruño al ver como aquél príncipe se acercaba a ella mirando sospechosamente su falda - con mis dientes – señalo sangrando sus ojos carmín sorprendiéndole un poco.
  * ¿Porque no le dices lo mismo a Jay? – haciendo un puchero aquel príncipe lloriqueo pues había visto la practica desde hace un rato.
  * ¿Celoso? – Jay sonrió soberbio ante esto cruzándose de brazos y acercándose más al espacio de la chica solo para fastidiarlo.
  * Por favor nos costó mucho resolver esto solo vayan donde no estorben – Evie soltó entre un gemido de frustración pues no quería un nuevo conflicto - ¡ahora! – Empujo a Ben cuando este no se movía desde donde miraba a Mal como un bobo enamorado.
  * Si me dejas caer…– en cuanto aquellos dos se alejaron lo suficiente Lowell se giró para mirar a Jay y amenazarle, la había sostenido pero bueno luego de la visita de Ethan el chico  olía a tanto odio que ella quería asegurarse que no la pagaría.
  * ¿Me hechizaras? – Jay levanto la barbilla desafiante - ¿o rasgaras mi garganta? – se inclinó para susurrar soplando suavemente en su oreja llenándose de un placer intenso cuando ella se estremeció recordando los momentos en los que Jay solía hacer eso, y la practica continuo los movimientos se hicieron y los nuevos pasos también cuando Lowell fue nuevamente levantada Jay mantuvo un firme control sobre ella pero entonces como si una cámara lenta fuera sucedió, él lo sintió el cuerpo firme de la chica empezó a desvanecerse, su pierna de apoyo se flexiono  viniéndose abajo -  mierda ¡Lowell! – grito intentando en vano tratar de cogerla pues la chica cayo contra el césped de frente - ¡¡Lowell!! – grito aterrorizado mientras todos ya estaban a su alrededor pues la sangre en su frente empezaba a mancharlo todo.
  * ¿Qué diablos Jay? – Carlos molesto empujo a Jay había notado lo hostil del chico al empezar la práctica y claro que noto que ellos no estaban siendo cercanos lo había atribuido a un pelea de novios como solía ver en las películas por eso se molestó cuando parecía que el la dejo caer.
  * Yo… yo no la deje caer lo juro – Carlos le creyó, le creyó porque Jay parecía realmente preocupado mirando a la chica inconsciente en el suelo.
  * ¿Porque no está despertando? -  el pecoso entro en pánico levanto la mirada  a Evie que no sabía qué hacer, se suponía que ella era perfecta para eso y se había lastimado, joder ella no tenía por qué estar sangrando en el piso, esto estaba  mal ellos no…
  * Hacen mucho ruido – el gruñido de la loba les devolvió el aliento de inmediato, se enderezo con ayuda de Carlos que titubeante le ayudo a sentarse, ella toco su cabeza limpiando la sangre que aún le manchaba, la herida poco a poco se cerraba a la vista de todos pero el dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar.
  * ¿Estás bien? – Jay llamo preocupado, realmente lo estaba, su ira se había esfumado cuando la había visto caer y al verla tan indefensa algo dentro de él se contrajo.
  * Dejen la respirar – Audrey de inmediato se hizo cargo empujo a los demás dándole espacio trayendo una botella de agua  y un paño para limpiar su frente - Lowell…  - empezó ella  buscando alguna señal de que ella dejaría nuevamente.
  * Lo siento - susurro en su lugar levantándose luego de un rato.



 

Audrey sonrió ayudándole a levantarse y  llamando a un descanso e impidió que Ethan se acercara más a ella, pues aquellos dos chicos al notarlo corrieron, pero Lowell no escuchaba nada se alejó instintivamente del toque de Ethan sintiéndose mareada, confundida ante aquel repentino momento de debilidad, y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras era bombardeada por las preguntas de aquel príncipe insistente.

 

La práctica continúo pero Jay  no dejo pasar el hecho de que Lowell rehuía a cualquier toque de los chicos, incluso de Ethan, entonces lo recordó, el dolor y miedo en los ojos de la chica, ellos definitivamente tenían que hablar.

 

******************

 

  * Tenemos que hablar - Jay al fin reunió el coraje para empezar aquella incomoda conversación, varios días después de  practicar aquella rutina juntos dejándose caer sobre la mesa que la chica usaba para estudiar.
  * ¿Sobre qué? - ella apenas si le prestó atención no queriendo escucharle, no cuando sabía que recibiría solo insultos pues no había otra cosa que el joven quisiera con ella.
  * Sobre lo que paso – él se mantuvo firme mirando como el domino de la chica en su lápiz flaqueaba.
  * Ya lo discutimos te hechice, te use supéralo – respondió sin mirarle, mirando aquel libro sin realmente verlo, escondiéndose.
  * Si claro – rodo los ojos esperando esa respuesta - lo recuerdo – continuo -  al principio era borroso pero… ya no lo es – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la joven algo temeroso - sé que no querías eso – continuo con suavidad –Lowell – llamo mientras el lápiz en sus manos crujía al ser partido a la mitad -  ¿qué diablos me hiciste? – pregunto esperando una respuesta directa.
  * Jay – susurro su nombre cerrando los ojos, ella no podía evitarlo más, estaba segura de que aquel joven le odiaría tanto que nunca volvería hablarle y sin embargo ahí estaba buscando respuestas, algo que no quería compartir definitivamente.
  * Así que simplemente enloquecí a tu alrededor y para ser francos no era normal mis amigos pensaron que estaba hechizado e intentaron romperlo varias veces sin éxito, así que mi pregunta es – volvió a intentarlo esta vez más firme pero fue interrumpido.
  * Estaba en mí – admitió porque se lo debía, porque no podía seguir guardando esto por más tiempo - el hechizo…



 

Aquella sería una larga platica.

 

********

 

  * ¿Qué están haciendo? - Carlos  entro en el dormitorio de los gemelos como cada viernes para su noche de películas -  ¿qué es eso? – señalo entre horrorizado y confundido al notar el pequeño cigarro en las manos de uno de ellos.
  * ¿Quieres un poco? – pero el gemelo ni se inmuto sonriente extendió dicho cigarro al pequeño que enarco una ceja ante tan amable oferta.
  * Eso es – dijo pensativo mientras miraba a su alrededor - lo que yo creo – dijo al reconocer dicha plata al otro lado de la habitación.
  * Veneno de hadas – sonrió el segundo gemelo acariciando casi con amor las flores de la planta en la pequeña maceta.
  * ¿Dónde lo consiguieron? – Carlos retrocedió unos pasos -es ilegal aquí – señalo porque tal vez nadie había informado eso a esos niños, en la isla era común, el tabaco como bien sabia era difícil de conseguir, pero esa plata, esa maldita planta crecía por toda la isla como hierba mala y al parecer tenía ciertas propiedades al fumarla.
  * O vamos de Vil solo es un poco de diversión a puerta cerrada no hace daño a nadie – el primer gemelo rio se notaba que el efecto de aquélla droga ya llevaba tiempo en él.
  * No vas a delatarnos verdad – la única chica del grupo se acero a él temerosa - ¿Carlos? – y su voz sonaba quebrada casi traicionada.
  * No – negó - pero no deberían.
  * Solo una vez prueba, sabes que ayuda a relajar tus músculos- y Joanna sonrió extendiendo el cigarro encendido y Carlos dudo miro a la chica sonriente y realmente dudo - solo un poco todos nos  cuidamos aquí – volvió a empujar dicha droga frente al niño que se vio obligado a tomarlo entre sus dedos.
  * Solo un poco – repitió mirando a los jóvenes en la habitación que sonriente le animaban y Carlos cerro los ojos y aspiro, fumo aquel cigarro como había visto a su madre hacerlo muchas veces.



 

Fue desagradable, el humo quemando su garganta le hizo toser pero aquella chica le animo nuevamente a tomar otra calda y la segunda no fue mejor, ni la tercera, para la cuarta vez  empezó a sentirse más relajado se dejó caer sobre la cama totalmente laxo, Joanna tenía razón ayudaba a sus músculos dolidos, de hecho hacia desaparecer todo, y se quedó ahí riendo por nada y por todo, teniendo conversaciones unilaterales o simplemente mirando como aquellos jóvenes también reían pasando aquel cigarrón de sus labios a  Joanna con quien compartía.

 

Carlos cayó directo en la trampa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que estaba viendo la película de triunfos robados   otra vez y no saben cómo amo estas películas, me hacen reír tanto, las veo cada vez que pasan en tv y me dije debería hacer un fic sobre eso, quiero ver a Carlos porrista y Jay también y en lugar de escribir un  nuevo fic por que tendría que pensar en la trama y eso sería muy frustrante me dije  hay que hacer a los chicos porristas por alguna estúpida razón y zaz Lowell me dio la razón perfecta, no sé si se pueda estar en ambos equipos supongo que no pero estaría genial yey!!
> 
>  
> 
> Jay solo quiere recuperar a Carlos, y si él como que odia un poquito a Ethan, porque era un idiota con Evie y después por que está demasiado familiarizado con Lowell, él finalmente recordó todo lo que paso con ella, todo el dolor y  sufrimiento que la chica pasaba con él y simplemente quiere saber el por qué.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que no falta decir que el veneno de hadas es el nombre para una droga verdad?, es totalmente ficticia y el nombre salió de una película mexicana, así se llama “Veneno para las hadas” es más un cuento de terror infantil, esta hermoso y me encanta esa película si tienen oportunidad de verla no les decepcionara, chicos no usen drogas, son malas para la salud y además muy caras piensen en sus padres, piensen en toda la mercancía de Descendientes que pueden comprar con ese dinero, piensen en todas las galletas que me pueden mandar para que no mate a nadie favorito.
> 
>  
> 
> Bien es hora de las galletas y el chocolate… vamos por aquí pueden dejar su ofrenda… déjenlas!!!!


	15. Capítulo 15: La verdad dentro de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero que entiendan una caso siempre trato de transmitir un mensaje en mis fics, por lo regular es recalcar el mensaje que da dicha historia en la que me baso, en Descendientes habla sobre la aceptación, sobre no buscar la aprobación de los padres ni la de los demás, de ser lo que uno quiere ser simplemente, así que chicos sonara cursi pero como dijo Ben “solo sigan a su corazón” sean fieles a ustedes y recuerden no por que no sean como los demás significa que hay algo mal en ustedes, todos somos diferente y eso es lo que nos hace únicos e incomparables.

 

**Capítulo 15: La verdad dentro de mí.**

**_“No soy tan bueno como parezco. Nadie lo es. Todo el mundo guarda algún secreto que lo atormenta” -_ ** **_Benito Taibo_ **

 

 

  * _¿Mamá? – el susurro casi inaudible lleno la habitación - ¡Mamá! – grito con más fuerza cuando el rugir del cielo se hizo más fuerte._
  * _Shhhh tranquilo Jayden estoy aquí – y aquella mujer acuno con suavidad el cuerpo del pequeño niño reconfortándole – todo estará bien –murmuro acariciando sus cabellos mientras afuera la tormenta se desataba – tu padre estará en casa pronto._
  * _Tengo hambre mamá – la  pequeña voz se alzó entre las ropas de la mujer y la mirada anhelante de su hijo le miró fijamente._



_Y ella le sonrió acuno su mejilla con suavidad para llevarle lejos de la cama, ahí la pequeña mesa en la habitación y tras sentarlo en aquel viejo banco de madera busco entre los estantes de la pequeña cocina algo para su pequeño, afuera la lluvia parecía bajar, las suaves gotas de lluvia golpeaban las láminas  que serían de techo y ella al fin encontró algo, un pedazo de pan duro algo mohoso lo limpio lo mejor que tuvo derrotada por no tener algo mejor para su pequeño y con el corazón en la boca y el estómago vacío le dio a su hijo el ultimo trozo de alimento de toda la habitación._

  * _No quiero – frunció la nariz aquel pequeño tras examinar el pan, cansado de comer siempre desperdicios, molesto por su madre por darle tan poco, y se cruzó de brazos aun cuando la mujer intento darle pequeños trozos de pan - ¡no! – gruño frustrado lanzando con fuerza el trozo de alimento hasta el otro lado de la habitación en un berrinche colosal – quiero otra cosa, quiero a papá – chillo el niño, llorando entre la impotencia y el hambre, entre el orgullo y deseo de algo mejor para su estómago._



_La mujer suspiro levanto el trozo de  pan para colocarlo sobre la mesa, miro por la ventana y a la puerta, observo el viejo reloj en la pared contando las horas que su esposo llevaba ausente, miro al pequeño niño que lloraba de hambre y acuno su  vientre hinchado, ella se decidió, tomo el pequeño manto para cubrir su cabeza y tras una última mirada a su niño salió de la casa “No abras la puerta, no abras a nadie” fueron las últimas palabras que Jay escucho de su madre._

_Afuera la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más._

_Su padre regreso horas más tarde en sus brazos aquella mujer dormía plácidamente, Jay no entendía lo que sucedía al principio su padre dejo a su madre en la cama para salir corriendo, un hombre extraño entro entonces miro a su madre en la cama negó con la cabeza, su padre grito, corrió al hombre entre maldiciones y se inclinó contra la cama abrazando a su mujer, Jay solo vio caer la mano laxa de su madre desde donde Jafar la sostenía._

  * _¿Mami? – pregunto dudoso, cuando los gritos y maldiciones de su padre se volvieron lagrimas - ¿Papi que le pasa a Mami?- acercándose aquel pequeño niño apretaba sus pequeñas manitas en puños nervioso pues todo aquello era confuso para él. – papi porque…_
  * _¡Cállate! – y la voz de su padre le asusto, aquel hombre que jamás le había gritado por primera vez levantaba la voz en su presencia - ¡esto es tu culpa! – y soltó el cuerpo de su mujer para acercarse al niño donde una bofetada resonó por toda la habitación – la has matado – gruño sacudiéndole, asustándole aún más – los has matado – repitió mientras las lágrimas del pequeño llevaban su  infantil rostro – ¡eres un maldito asesino! – y el hombre lo pateo, le saco de la habitación para llorar a una esposa amada._



_Jay no entendía mucho, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su madre, pero no entendía que, ella le había protegido durante mucho tiempo de los horrores de la isla, de la maldad de los hombres, del temperamento de su padre y ahora, cuando ella le dejo no tenía a nadie, Jay acuno su mejilla sollozante por el dolor esperando que su madre despertara y le abrazara otra vez, se dejó caer en una vieja alfombra bajo los estantes de la tienda de su padre y ahí en la soledad Jay se quedó dormido entre lágrimas y sollozos._

_Años después entendería lo que sucedió realmente, lo que era una madre capaz de hacer por sus hijos, cuando una mujer intentó robarle y el sin dudar enterró su cuchillo afilado en su costado,  demasiado tarde noto al niño escondido detrás de ella, aquel pequeño que al igual que el alguna vez lloraba de hambre, Jay se dijo que no importaba se alejó de ahí  ignorando los gritos de un hijo intentando despertar a su madre al borde de la muerte, él definitivamente no le importaba aquel pequeño._

 

***************************

Estar en el equipo de animadores tenía que admitir Jay  no era tan malo, no solo había logrado hacer que Carlos le volviera a hablar y si está bien tal vez las cosas no eran como antes pero al menos el niño ya empezaba a bromear más con él, la razón Lowell, la chica que lo había utilizado vilmente era lo único porque Carlos volvía a tener esa alegría a antes de que esta llegara, de hecho casi estaba seguro que cuando estaba con la chica su rostro se iluminaba.

 

Lo más extraño era que cuando antes Lowell gruñía a Carlos empujándole lejos ahora parecía buscar su tacto, la chica extrañamente sonreía más en su dirección y gruñía a él pero por los gestos de Carlos esos gruñidos eran más que palabras entre ellos, de mala gana tuvo que aceptar que la loba  había sido fundamental para que Carlos volviera hablarle aun cuando de verdad debía odiarla, ese era otro asunto, Jay empezó a recordar cosas de su relación con ella, más en específico aquellos momentos.

 

El deseo incontrolable por poseerla, el placer de someterla bajo de su piel y la sensación de anhelo por enterrar su nariz en el cuello pálido de la chica pero lo que más recordaba era el dolor, no el suyo si no el de ella, sus ojos llorosos cuando le pedía parar, sus lamentos empujándole, Jay podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser quería alejarlo y sin embargo el nunca dio marcha atrás, así que la duda era esa, ¿Por qué si Lowell lo hechizo para salir con ella odiaba tanto su toque?, ¿Por qué parecía más que mortificada que orgullosa?, ¿Por qué de ellos dos ella parecía la más miserable?

 

  * Así que simplemente enloquecí a tu alrededor – Había empezado al fin aquella charla tan necesaria - y para ser francos no era normal mis amigos pensaron que estaba hechizado e intentaron romperlo varias veces sin éxito, así que mi pregunta es…
  * Estaba en mí, el hechizo hizo mi calor más  potente  - explico sin dejar de mirar sus notas, evitando completamente su mirada - y te hice el blanco de él, solo tu podías olerlo –  soltó en un suspiro.
  * Eso explica mi obsesión por olfatearte siempre – pensativo Jay se quedó varios minutos asimilando lo que había dicho la chica, realmente todo tomaba sentido - y que ni el lago encantado funcionara – gruño lo último no tan convencido pero bueno si el hechizo estaba en ella era más fácil seguirle la pista y mantenerlo.
  * Lo siento – soltó cerrando los ojos completamente mortificada.
  * Un hechizo que vuelve a su víctima loco de amor por ti – tras la disculpa de la chica Jay se quedó en silencio para finalmente hablar - ¿Qué era lo que querías lograr? - pregunto al fin - lo siento pero es obvio que el ser tocada de aquella forma fue algo traumático para ti, no era yo mismo y está tu cero afinidad al contacto que…
  * Quería hacerle daño a Carlos – respondió ella apretando los puños con fuerza no queriendo revelar esa información, no cuando ella empezaba a llevarse mejor con el niño, no cuando su rota relación empezaba a curarse.
  * ¿Qué? – Jay se tensó entre molesto y confundido, enojado porque Lowell quisiera dañar a Carlos y confundido por que no entendía que tenía que ver en todo eso.
  * Tú eras la mejor opción – continuo ella sin explicar - solo quería verle solo, quería venganza  - murmuro bajito casi en un gemido de dolor y Jay lo entendió entonces, Lowell estaba enojada, había sentido celos de lo feliz que era Carlos ahora  de la pequeña familia que tenía mientras ella lo perdió todo, había perdido a su padre y por los relatos de Carlos también perdió al niño -  pero entonces todo se sentía tan mal y tú eres muy agradable cuando no estás loco por la magia.
  * Valió la pena – soltó cuando al fin entendió los verdaderos motivos de la chica - ¿sufrir tanto por una estúpida venganza? 
  * El mato a mi padre Jay – respondió pero aun no le miraba y la joven parecía repetir eso, como para convencerse a sí misma, como si estuviera buscando una justificación adecuada al martirio que sufrió.
  * No lo hizo – respondió en cambio - el cometió un error, todos lo hacemos Lowell – Jay ya no estaba molesto toda la ira que Lowell había causado en él se había esfumado en un instante pues ahora solo veía a un niña perdida, a alguien que lo perdió todo y nunca tuvo una mano amiga, a alguien que perdió su único  pilar por un pequeño error.
  * Tú no lo entiendes – negó con la cabeza apretando más los puños pues sentía las garras filtrarse -  él era todo lo que tenía, él estaba dispuesto a suplicar porque me dejaran en Auradon- jadeo recordando aquel horrible recuerdo, el momento en el que vio cómo su orgullo padre se sometió ante  cazador, al recordar rogar como un vil omega - Jay vi a mi padre  doblegarse ante un hombre y rogar por mi vida, le vi sufrir una dolorosa transformación – y su voz sonaba cada vez más estrangulada -  no pude volver a escuchar su voz y entonces cuando los cazadores vinieron le distraje y lo mataron – sus hombros se sacudieron con fuerza entonces, las lágrimas al fin empezaron a salir manchando las hojas en la mesa  -  Todo fue mi culpa – apretó los ojos con fuerza admitiendo al fin su error -  yo fui quien atrajo al primer cazador – murmuro mucho más bajo  -  yo lleve a Carlos con mi padre y le suplique dejarlo entrar, yo lo mate Jay – continuo, porque si ella no le hubiera desobedecido, si nunca se hubiera alejado más allá de su cabaña en el bosque aquel humano nunca le hubiera visto, nunca la hubiera notado y tratado de tomar su padre nunca le hubiera atacado y los guardias jamás le hubieran encontrado, ellos jamás hubieran sido enviados a la isla de no ser  por ella -  yo mate a mi padre, pero era más fácil culpar a Carlos que aceptar mi culpa – admitió al fin, lo que tanto temía, la verdadera razón por la que huyo al bosque y nunca respondió a los aullidos de Carlos, el por qué aun cuando le dolía tanto lo que le hacía Jay seguía dejándose, se castigaba, ella quería sufrir, pues de no ser por ella, por hacer caso a un cachorro perdido y suplicar a su padre nuevamente, su padre aun seguiría con vida.
  * Tu no lo hiciste – Jay sorprendido por aquella repentina declaración trato de tranquilizarle - escúchame Lowell – y la tomo por lo hombros para obligarle a mirarle -  ni tú, ni Carlos tiene ninguna culpa ok – levanto su barbilla para que ella viera la sinceridad en sus ojos -   tu padre murió en manos de un cazador sin escrúpulos y tú y Carlos se han estado culpando todo este tiempo – continuo lentamente asegurándose que la chica entendiera cada palabra - pero ninguno la tiene.
  * Realmente soy una calamidad- más ella no quería escuchar, al fin había aceptado el dolor, la responsabilidad de sus acciones, una mala decisión tras otra - incluso mate a mi propia madre al nacer – susurro sorprendiendo a un más a Jay -  nunca debieron sacarme de esa isla  -  y sus ojos parecían vacios, llenos de dolor y mortificación, Jay vio como el rostro casi siempre cerrado a las emociones de esa niña finamente se habría y le dolió lo que vio, soledad, resignación pura, odio a sí misma, pues aquella chica estaba completamente segura de que todo el mal que le pasaba, de que las acciones de terceros eran su culpa, que todo el dolor que sufría lo merecía, el simplemente no podía dejar que eso continuara.
  * Yo fui el único de nosotros cuatro que conoció a su otro padre – susurro bajito soltando un poco el firme agarre de sus hombros - mi madre era muy hermosa, ella solía contarme hermosos cuentos sobre tesoros y ladrones de Agrabah – sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de su madre - en mi casa solo existe una cama los tres dormíamos en ella, mi padre en aquel entonces no era como lo es hoy, aún era  avaro y ansiosos por tesoros pero sus métodos eran más suaves, un día simplemente llore que tenía hambre – y un nudo en su garganta se formó al empezar a relatar - la comida es escasa en la isla  pero aun así me negué a comer aquel pan rancio, mi padre estaba fuera buscando mercancía para tienda y mi madre me cuidaba, ella estaba embarazada – cerro los ojos para soltar un suspiro buscando fuerzas, pues el dolor de aquel recuerdo siempre le perseguía -   tanto fue mi llanto que ella salió a buscar otra cosa, algo para alimentar a su niño pequeño, pero la isla es un lugar peligroso y fue atacada -  Lowell levanto la mirada entonces, aquella que bajo en cuanto Jay le había soltado - padre no me dijo más, deje de dormir en la cama y mi nuevo lugar de descanso fue una vieja alfombra bajo una repisa, por mucho tiempo apenas si me alimentaba, y me culpe por mucho tiempo, aun a veces lo hago pero entendí una cosa – él ahora la miraba no había dolor en sus ojos sino todo lo contrario parecía paz, algo muy cercano al amor -  ella me amaba y cuando un padre te amaba lo suficiente hace cosas estúpidas para ti, supongo que no pudo evitar verme llorar, la desesperación le hizo salir – y sonrió entonces una ella parecía  débil y pequeña sonrisa - no fue mi culpa fue algo que simplemente tenía que suceder, la muerte de tu padre no fue tu culpa él te defendió porque te amaba y mucho menos la de tu madre lo es – termino mirándole fijamente tratando de transmitir todo aquello en una mirada.
  * ¿Realmente lo crees eh? – y ella parecía realmente un poquito esperanzada sus palabras.
  * Ciento por ciento – sonrió nuevamente esta vez mucho más alegre.
  * Hueles bien – dijo ella luego de varios minutos desviando la mirada con vergüenza.
  * ¿Qué? – aquellos sí que lo confundió.
  * Esa es otra razón por la que lo hice – explico realmente mortificada - hueles bien.
  * ¿Bien? ¿Cómo flores o cómo qué? – Jay estaba mucho más confundido, sabía que Lowell tenía una nariz muy fina había escuchado llamar a Evie princesa de los bosques un par de veces y cuando ella pregunto por qué Lowell simplemente respondió algo sobre aromas silvestres así que si tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era ese aroma que le incito a tal cosa.
  * Al igual que el desierto, especias picantes, pero también a varias cosas más – ella trato de explicar, pero era extraño, difícil, las cosas no olían igual para los hombres lobos y un aroma podía ser muy diferente ante su nariz - hueles como a mi padre.
  * ¿A desierto y especias? –Jay enarco una ceja preguntándose en donde había Lowell olido el desierto y las especias, ya que estaba seguro que en la isla no fue o porque su padre olería así.
  * No, a protección, seguridad, a casa – trato de explicar nuevamente aquello que simplemente no podía ponerse en palabras - al igual que Carlos.



 

Y se quedaron callados por un momento, solo la respiración de ambos se podía escuchar, esos dos jóvenes se negaban a mirarse, Jay repitiendo las palabas que la chica había dicho en su cabeza, aquello sobre la seguridad, sobre el hogar, sobre Carlos y ella la historia de Jay, porque tal vez tenía razón, tal vez eso no era su culpa y simplemente debía de dejar de tratar de tomar todo ese dolor, ella no debía seguir castigándose.

 

  * ¿Confías en mí? – pregunto suavemente recordando las palabras exactas con las que lo había descrito, seguridad, protección, casa, Lowell confiaba en el por lo que  levantando una mano acuno su mejilla  – ¿esto está bien?
  * Si –susurro ella cerrando los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración, porque si era verdad en algún momento dejo que sus sentidos se hicieran cargo y solo podía confiar, Jay no era una amenaza, aun dolía, dolía todo lo que había pasado con el joven pero ahora, sin el control de esa horrible poción ella simplemente confiaba en Jay.
  * Necesito probar algo- murmuro el joven mirando sus labios queriendo ver su reacción al besarlos libres, así por propia voluntad, sin que Lowell se presionara para esto, sin que ella lo viera como un castigo, y ella asintió, aquel pánico que nuevamente se hacía presente mientras se preparaba para lo inevitable.



 

Jay entonces se inclinó solo un poco, su pulgar  acariciando su labio le permitió abrir aquella boca, fue entonces que la beso que sus labios nuevamente  se unieron esta vez en un pequeño beso muy diferente a los demás, no hubo pasión, no hubo deseo, ni una pisca de lujuria solo y simplemente cariño.

 

  * ¿Y bien?... –pregunto separándose de aquél toque -  ¿cómo estuvo?- dejo de acariciar aquella mejilla al notar como ella aun temblaba  alejándose entonces.
  * Asqueroso – susurro ella abriendo los ojos mirándole con verdadera confusión – lo siento solo… es solo que no se siente bien – bajo la mirada angustiada preguntándose si es que había algo mal con ella.



 

 Lowell realmente no lo había pensado antes  en su aversión por ser tocada,  siempre creyó que era producto a aquel doloroso percance de su pasado pero ahora cuando finalmente encontraba a una persona, a alguien con quien se sentía segura y realmente olía muy deseable aquel acto tan inocente como un beso aun le causaba incomodidad, creyó que el sentirse así fue por el efecto de la poción, por saber que solo utilizaba a Jay  y sin embargo ahí estaba con uno de los chicos más sexys del instituto por si ella podía reconocerlo y simplemente no vio estrellas o fuegos artificiales, simplemente se sentía tan mal que le hizo preguntase si estaba rota por reaccionar así.

 

  * Está bien – Jay noto todo la confusión que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella joven, hace mucho tiempo paso por lo mismo con Evie, vio aquélla inseguridad y el miedo en aquella pequeña niña, en la chica que le había usado, en aquélla que estaba intentando superar un odio de años – no pasa nada – suspiro buscando la manera de evitar que ella se sintiera mal – no  hay nada mal contigo – adivino sus pensamientos en un segundo – el besar no es lo tuyo – sonrió cuando aquella al fin le miraba nuevamente – ¿qué tal los abrazos? – y extendió sus brazos en una invitación, Lowell dudo un momento miro a Jay y aquél abrazo que entusiasma  le regalaba, observo al chico que tanto daño le había hecho perdonarle, aquel que olía  a hogar, ella se rindió, dejo caer la última pisca de auto control y se derrumbó contra aquellos brazos para perderse en la calidez.
  * Abrazar está bien –susurro luego unos minutos – de hecho creo que abrazar es lo mejor.



 

Y Jay se limitó a reír mientras le sostenía contra su pecho, se quedó ahí hablándole sobre las hazañas de la isla, sobre sus besos más vergonzosos y sobre cualquier anécdota graciosa, se quedó ahí intentando reconstruir a una niña rota que pedía a gritos una nueva familia.

 

Jay no entendía muy bien porque aquella chica que debió odiar por sus acciones le causaba aquel sentimiento y no le importo por que se prometió aquel día que se encargaría de protegerla, Lowell ahora  era parte de la pequeña y rota familia que poco a poco se habían ido construyendo y   no dejaría que nadie le dañara.

 

Más allá de su rango de visión, a sus espaldas de aquellos dos chicos que finalmente se habían arreglado un pequeño niño miro aquel bello abrazo malinterpretándolo, algo en el pecho de Carlos volvió a agrietarse ante esa escena.

 

*********************

 

Sentada frente a un espejo Evie cepillaba sus largos cabellos,  su mirada parecía perdida entre el reflejo de sí misma, sumida en sus propios pensamientos dejo caer entonces el cepillo colocándole sobre la mesa para después tomar una toallita y quitar aquel maquillaje que con gran maestría se aplicaba cada mañana, el rímel en sus ojos desapareció, sus pestañas quedaron libres de la máscara y su piel de todo el maquillaje ahí pues  sus mejillas perdieron su rubor y pronto aquella chica se visualizó libre de cualquier pintura, se miró nuevamente, sus mejillas pálidas harían enojar a su madre, sus labios levemente rosados se entre abrían ansiando el brillo para darle color y sus ojos parecían mucho menos profundos totalmente libres.

 

Soltó un suspiro solo uno mientras se miraba fijamente, tomo entonces su cabellos recogiéndoles detrás de su cabeza con ayuda de su mano en un efecto de cabello corto, levanto la barbilla entones buscando cada ángulo de su rostro, admirando lo que posiblemente era su otro yo, el chasquido de una puerta cerrándose le hizo voltear de inmediato, soltó entonces sus cabellos y con gran horror miro a aquella que ahora le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

 

  * ¿Evie? – musito Mal aquella que había entrado sin notarlo frente a el momento más vulnerable de la chica, como aquella vez en la isla - ¿está todo bien? – pregunto tentativa pues el pánico en el rostro de su amiga parecía decir lo contrario.
  * Lo siento – soltó de golpe rehuyendo a su mirada – yo solo estaba…. No estaba – su respiración se hizo más rápida, su ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza – no… no estaba… no le digas a mi madre – balbuceo en un arranque de pánico.
  * Evie está bien – Mal de inmediato corrió a auxiliarla – respira estas a salvo tu madre no está aquí – y acaricio sus cabellos para darle comodidad ella no le había visto tener un ataque de pánico en mucho tiempo, no desde la isla, no desde aquella noche en su habitación – está bien Evie… está bien que seas tú.



 

Y aquello fue suficiente para la chica quien se aferró a Mal empezando a llorar, a dejar salir por fin todo aquello que tenía acumulado por tanto tiempo, se dejó finalmente desear lo que por mucho tiempo temió demostrar.

 

Tres días más tarde, porque eso tardo en reunir el valor, aun después de que Mal le animara a cada minuto y porque también eso tardo en hacer el traje perfecto Evie se miraba frente al espejo, su acostumbrado vestido fue sustituido por un par de pantalones negros de vestir, su pecho era abrazado por una camisa azul profundo  de manga larga y un chaleco negro de bordes azules una pequeña cadena conectaba el  primer botón con su bolsillo y su cuello abierto dejaba relucir su hermoso cuello, su sostén aquel que levantaba sus pequeños pechos fue sustituido por una camiseta ajustada que aplanaba a un más su pecho para darle aquel porte, y su cabello, sus hermosos y largos cabellos fueron atados en una coleta baja con un lazo negro en su espalda, pequeños mechones cubrían su frente pues se negó a que Mal le cortara el cabello con magia aun cuando esta aseguro que volvería a crecer en tres días.

 

Mal le sonrió entonces, admirando al joven que ahora le devolvía la mirada frente al espejo  le tomo del brazo y así juntas caminaron a la cafetería, todo estuvo bien, algunos ni la reconocieron y aquellos que le hicieron pudieron importarle poco a la princesa quien con la frente en alto les ignoraba, el pánico regreso justo al entrar a la cafetería, pues ahí en la mesa donde todos tomaban su almuerzo antes de ir a clases estaban ellos, sus amigos y eso le dio terror, pues Evie no sabía cómo la mirarían, como reaccionaria Carlos, como le  miraría Jay después de verla así, tras darle tantos problemas.

 

Volvió a ser empujada, Mal le llevo casi a rastras al notar su indecisión, en la mesa todos les ignoraron  Ben y Chad parecían muy entretenidos en alguna discusión Lonnie de vez en cuando enviaba pequeños comentarios sin dejar de mirar sus notas al final de la mesa, en medio de esta Lowell con la cabeza totalmente sobre la mesa estiraba su brazo donde frente a ella Audrey terminaba de dar los últimos retoques a sus uñas en un extraño patrón indefinido, Carlos colocaba pequeños bocados de alimentos en su boca mientras esta  murmuraba sobre lo innecesario que eran pintarlas, Jay por otro lado sentado junto a Carlos totalmente inmenso en la música de sus audífonos mantenía el ritmo golpeando con un bolígrafo los platos de sus alimentos.

 

  * Hey chicos – Mal decidió llamar la atención de ellos, pronto aquellos ojos cayeron sobre la figura de la princesa nerviosa.
  * Sí que se toman su tiempo chic… - y el comentario de Jay murió en sus labios mientras se quitaba sus audífonos mirando sorprendido el gran cambio de Evie, el silencio entonces inundo la mesa, nadie parecía decir nada, Chad parecía querer preguntar pero Lonnie le cayó con una mirada, Audrey se quedó sin palabras mirando entre Evie y todos en la mesa esperando una reacción.
  * Te eh guardado un pudin – fue Lowell quien rompió aquel amargo silencio, pues para la loba no veía la razón para tan alarmante silencio – Chad intento comerlo pero lo protegí con mi vida – continuo totalmente ajena a la tensión en la mesa.
  * ¡Hey! – aquello fue suficiente para hacer hablar a Chad al parecer – tomaste los últimos tres ¿qué más podía hacer? – molesto parloteo - ¿no puedes comer tres pudines? – señalo.
  * Solo comí uno el otro se lo comió Carlos – Lowell empezó a sacudir sus manos como había sido enseñada con anterioridad para que estas se secaran más rápido.
  * Es que Jay se comió el mío – Carlos de inmediato se defendió y como si aquello fuera una señal la tensión en la mesa se evaporo.
  * Es porque eres muy lento C – Jay sonrió – necesito comer soy un chico en crecimiento – y se levantó entonces para dejar lugar a la princesa quien se sentó de inmediato  mientras un pudin era empujado a sus manos aquellas cuyas uñas no estaba adornadas como siempre, y Mal procedió a sentarse junto a Ben y todo volvió a continuar como si nada pasara, cuando Jay paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Evie esta soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía – luces bien E – fue algo simple, algo totalmente vago y sin embargo ella tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.



 

No tuvo miedo de ir a su clase, no cuando Jay le acompaño hasta la puerta del salón de química, eran pocas las clases que compartía con sus amigos y solo con Jay y Mal tenía una pero esta, la primera del día se encontraba sola, con algo de ansiedad entro para sentarse en su mesa, en el lugar que  había reclamado desde el primer día, casi quiere volverá correr cuando le vio Doug le  miraba, sus  ojos se abrían cómicamente en una expresión casi con horror, sentado en la otra mesa, justo al final pero desde donde podían verse perfectamente, Evie se congelo, podía sentir el ataque de pánico golpearle, pues aquel joven parecía a punto de decir algo, entonces la visión fue bloqueado por un cuerpo, Chad por primera vez desde que compartían la clase se sentó junto a ella, interponiéndose entre el objeto de su pánico, le sonrió entonces guiñándole un ojo y procedió a mirar al pizarrón.

 

Evie se relajó al instante y cuando el profesor  llamo su nombre ella aun temblaba, mas este se limitó a enarcar una ceja y pedir su respuesta como siempre, ella no lo noto pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad Chad lanzo una mirada a Doug para callarle, aquel príncipe no sabía lo que pasaba, había   escuchado los rumores el mismo había esparcido algunos pero después de tanto tiempo, de tratar con los amigos de Ben y conocerlos se le hacía completamente increíble que Evie fuera la aterradora  y materialista chica que todos decían, así que en la  mañana cuando le vio trasformada en un chico se confundió, tras salir para sus clases y verla partir con Jay  pudo escuchar a Mal decir gracias.

 

  * Gracias por no decir nada - musito la hija del dragón bajando la mirada, él quería preguntar tenía muchas dudas al respecto pero entonces Lonnie volvía a adelantarse. 
  * está bien, ella sabe que está bien ¿no? - hablo la oriental ganándose la mirada molesta de Mal quien casi gruñe a ella.
  * claro que está bien, no somos idiotas lo sabemos - Chad perdió todo interés de preguntar temiendo ser mordido por la hada molesta.
  * Mal - musito entonces Carlos – lo siento Lonnie – se disculpó el niño – sabemos que está bien pero es difícil – susurro evitando mirar a los de la mesa – ir en contra de las costumbres.



 

Y nadie dijo nada más, ellos supieron entonces lo difícil que  debió vivir en la isla de ser educados de una forma completamente diferente, Audrey asintió sonriente tranquilizando a Mal, Lonnie palmeo la espalda de  Chad y le pidió no pensar demasiado en ello, aquellos chicos cuya vida era un cuento de hadas aceptaron no preguntar más aun cuando lo ansiaban, ellos respetarían sus deseos.

 

Por eso cuando Chad observo las señales de pánico en Evie durante la clase no dudo en mostrar su apoyo, había sido un completo idiota la primera vez cuando se conocieron actuó contrariamente a como su madre siempre fue por eso, aquella vez Chad hizo lo correcto se sentó  justo al lado de la chica cuyo pánico parecía aumentar y con su simple presencia le dio todo su apoyo, claro que platico con ella, comentando sobre la clase intercambiando notas sobre lo que no entendía o lo  aburrido que era, ella le agradeció cuando la clase termino y ya más animada continuo a la siguiente.

 

Evie no miro atrás, evito escuchar los susurros maliciosos y sobre todo no pensó en lo que Doug quería decir claro que no en lugar de eso se empeñó a poner atención como cualquier otro día en sus clases, sus amigos le apoyaron, incluso Ben en aquella clase a la cual casi nunca asistía debido a su apretada agenda   ahí estaba, se sentó a su lado y le dio todo el apoyo que un amigo podía dar, cuando Ethan debatió otro de sus argumentos dos clases más tarde no pudo evitar sonreír porque aquel chico que estuvo callado toda la mañana al fin parecía actuar con normalidad.

 

Ethan había estado sorprendió, claro que empezaba a llevarse un poco mejor con todos esos chicos, Lowell le había arrastrado desde su preciada sala de música un día para presentarle a todos alegando que si ella un lobo solitario le hacía bien tener amigos  para Ethan era igual, así que habían tenido roces, muchos de ellos, pero las cosas entre el príncipe y la chica parecían mejorar, entonces aquella mañana durante química ella vestía diferente  algo que le desconcertó completamente, termino de asimilarlo dos clases después y cuando  tomaron su última clase juntos Ethan no dudo en sentarse junto a  ella para  así poder discutir con más facilidad, el profesor de su última clase simplemente les dejo argumentar los últimos minutos de la clase de literatura solo porque era realmente interesante el punto de ambos.

 

El rumor de el cambio tan drástico de Evie llego a oídos de la directora, el hada madrina le llamo a su oficina donde después de asegurarle que todo estaba bien ofreció amablemente el hablar con la sicóloga de la escuela.

 

  * No es necesario – respondió a chica – se quién soy – repitió – soy solo yo – repitió esta vez mas confiada – soy una chica – afirmo firmemente 
  * \- pero a veces me siento como un chico – continuo ante la mirada asombrada de la directora por tales palabras – solo quiero poder ser capaz de ser quien soy – termino mirando a la mujer que se limitó a sonreír y a abrazarle con ternura.
  * Entonces hazlo – le apoyo – se solo tu Evie.



 

Un enorme peso cayó de su pecho entonces algo que realmente había estado reprimiendo desde siempre, Evie se dejó envolver abrazo a la mujer, aquella que le daba todo su apoyo e imagino a su madre y lloro,  dejo caer lagrimas porque estaba feliz, porque al fin se sentía aceptada por una figura materna, Evie agradeció una vez más estar en Auradon.

 

Sus amigos le estaban esperando a las afueras de la dirección, en cuando la puerta se abrió todos ellos empezaron a defenderle, argumentar sobre la libertad, sobre la aceptación y todo lo que la escuela enseñaba, incluso Chad y Audrey quien parecía citar el reglamento escolar tenían argumentos muy preparados, Jay parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera que le negara a Evie ser ella misma y Ben intentaba recalcar la importancia del auto descubrimiento, Lowell aquella chica que fue arrastrada aun no entendía por qué el alboroto solo estaba ahí asintiendo a todo lo que los demás decían, pues ella no entendía por qué estaba mal vestirse como un chico cuando era una chica, tardaron 10 minutos en entender que el hada madrina  no estaba en contra de Evie, que solo quería ofrecerle su apoyo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, para terminar en un gran abrazo iniciado por Lonnie a pesar de las protestas de Mal.

 

Al día siguiente Evie regreso a sus hermosos vestidos y su maquillaje, ella no quería ser un chico, solo era que  a  veces cuando despertaba en su cama y simplemente no se sentía una chica, no quería usar vestidos ni lucir linda, solo eran contadas ocasiones donde Evie amarraba sus cabellos y usaba pantalones, cuando apretaba su pecho para aquellas camisas, solo era a veces que Evie era un varón.

 

Nadie a parte de sus tres amigos sabían la verdadera razón por esa ansiedad de ser un chico al menos un solo día.

*************

 

Carlos no había llorado, desde aquel día Carlos se negó a llorar, porque se suponía que ya lo había asimilado, sabía muy bien que Lowell y Jay eran un conjunto, que esos dos chicos salieron y si tal vez se pelearon por un rato y  pusieron distancia, cosa que agradece  ya que gracias a eso Lowell parecía más abierta con él, así que él no iba a llorar, no cuando los vio abrazados en una de las bancas, no cuando poco a poco Lowell volvía a reír cerca de Jay, no cuando ella buscaba su calor.

 

Carlos no iba a llorar porque simplemente no tenía derecho, porque Jay no era suyo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria, él no iba a pelear con Lowell por aquel chico y robarle otra cosa de su vida, claro que no así que no iba a llorar en su lugar  lo ignoro, empujo su dolor en lo más profundo y actuó como si nada, siguió charlando con Jay, sonriendo a Lowell y durante las prácticas de animadoras ignorado la cantidad de miradas que aquellos dos novios volvían a darse.

 

Pero el dolor era difícil de controlar, de dejar pasar al sentir a su pecho abrirse, así que lo hizo, tomo el pequeño cigarro que Joanna le había dado y lo encendió, solo quería olvidar, relajarse por un momento  perderse entre las sensaciones y no tener que sentir aquel dolor, Carlos de vil se dejó caer en su cama  e inhalo el humo de aquel cigarro para luego soltarlo al aire con  toda la elegancia de un De Vil.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Carlos? – la voz de Jay le sorprendió, había llegado temprano, estaba casi seguro que gastaría esa tarde también con Lowell que no creyó ser atrapado, y en un dos por tres Jay había cruzado la habitación y tomado el cigarro en sus manos enojándole.
  * No es de tu incumbencia - frunció su nariz molesto, porque Jay no tenía derecho, no cuando el mismo se había embriagado varias veces en la isla, no cuando lo había visto fumarse los cigarros de su madre, Jay simplemente no podía ser un hipócrita tal.
  * Veneno de hadas – Jay lo ignoro, en cuanto vio a Carlos tendido sobre la cama fumando se molestó, porque Carlos no era una dicto, el pequeño niño siempre fue muy cuidadoso, de todos ellos él era el más imprudente, era quien había bebido hasta hartarse, era quien había fumado todas y cada una de las drogas, era quien se había acostado con media escuela y sin embargo Carlos y las chicas siempre se mantuvieron al margen, así que si estaba preocupado porque si ni todos los años de soportar a Cruella lo habían orillado a usar algo así no veía como en Auradon lo hacía - ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – y su voz sonaba peligrosa, pues conocía muy bien esa droga, conocía sus efecto y definitivamente no era bueno para Carlos.
  * Como dije no es de tu incumbencia – gruño esta vez Carlos  levantándose para quitarle dicho cigarro de la mano pero Jay fue más rápido y empujo de nuevo a la cama.
  * Esto puede matarte- agito el cigarro aun encendido en el aire aun sosteniéndole en la cama con el otro brazo.
  * Tú no eres mi madre Jay – de un manotazo empujo a la mano del mayor para poder rodar fuera de la cama del otro lado - vete con tu novia a joder o algo – soltó con verdadero veneno.
  * Qué diablos, son los gemelos verdad, juro que voy amatarles – Jay confundido por la actitud de Carlos se limitó a cerrar su mano, apagando el cigarro contra su piel sin importarle totalmente molesto.
  * Ellos son mis amigos – los defendió - son mejores amigos que tú y siquiera ir y fumar veneno de hadas con ellos es algo que a ti no te incumbe – y Jay casi tropieza ante eso, pues aquel pequeño niño le hablo con total veneno, el escupió en la cara su amistad aquella que se rompía a cada minuto, Carlos aun creía que estaba saliendo con Lowell y lo que era peor él creía que esos dos idiotas, aquellos que lo molestaron durante años eran sus amigos  pero bueno, Jay también lo molesto por mucho tiempo antes de volverse su amigo verdad.
  * Carlos – le llamo con miedo, temiendo que perderle esta vez para siempre.
  * No – le detuvo sin mirarle dándole la espalda - simplemente no Jay - y le vio caminar hasta la puerta - déjame tranquilo – dijo el sonando completamente roto.



 

Le vio salir entonces de la habitación, vio a su mejor amigo ir a pasar tiempo con aquellos chicos poco fiables, algo dentro de él se estrujo, fue muy doloroso, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, porque Carlos prefería la compañía de los gemelos a la suya, porque aquel niño parecía no importarle ya nada sobre él y eso dolía mucho más que todos los golpes de su padre.

 

Jay miro el cigarro en su mano, volvió a mirar la cama de Carlos y la puerta no sabiendo bien cuando aquella necesidad por ser notado por Carlos se hizo tan grande, él no recuerda cuando de la nada empezó a notar aquellos  hermosos ojos chocolate siguiéndole en cada minuto.

 

Lowell tenía razón alejar a Jay de Carlos era lo más doloroso que podía hacerle, porque si se sentía aunque solo una décima parte de lo que él sentía ahorita  Carlos definitivamente sufrió.

 

**************

 

Tocaba por milésima vez en el día aquella hermosa melodía, la canción en su cabeza que solo tocaba y tocaba sin parar, aquella que le recordaba a tan estimulante joven,  aquella de rizos azulados y sonrisa adorable, Ethan se había dado cuenta en algún momento que Evie era hermosa, ok él estaba consciente del hecho de que era bellísima, pero no fue sino hasta que dejo de atacarla que se dio cuenta de otros aspectos de la chica, de lo que realmente era esa chica, pero no fue hasta que la vio totalmente cambiada, hasta que le vio  vestida como un chico que se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos.

 

Se había enamorado, Ethan estaba tan enamorado de Evie que cuando la vio como un chico en lugar de espantarse o parecerle extraño simplemente sonrió, se alegró por que la chica era al fin quien quería ser, se llenó de júbilo al verla totalmente como era pero sobre todo se dio cuenta que incluso así ella era hermosa y no podía sacarla de su cabeza, así que ahí estaba con una melodía que fue escribiendo poco a poco solo para la chica que era tan compleja y llena de misterios que solo hacia amarla más.

 

  * ¿Que querías mostrarme? – Lowell entro a la sala de música, se había despedido de Jay temprano aun cuando este se ofreció a ayudarle a estudiar ese día al igual que los otros, pero tras recibir el mensaje de Ethan, ella ya había prendido a usar el vendido celular todo un logro.
  * Escucha esto – aquel príncipe sonrió al verla entrar y de inmediato procedió a tocar la bella melodía que había compuesto.
  * Me gusta – aminada Lowell se sentó cerca del chico que simplemente  continuaba tocando el piano.
  * Le compuse una canción – al terminar de aquella melodía Ethan al fin confeso a lo que era su única amiga.
  * ¿a quién? – pregunto, ella sabía la respuesta, había olido todas la emociones de Ethan para Evie desde hace tiempo pero simplemente empujo, quería que él lo admitiera en voz alta.
  * A la chica más hermosa de todas – respondió en cambio sosteniendo la mirada de Lowell quien simplemente sonrió en respuesta.
  * Es bellísima – dijo empujando su hombro suavemente, ella estaba mejorando bastante en eso del contacto incluso se sentaba más cerca del príncipe.
  * ¿Crees que le guste? – pregunto dudoso no muy seguro si Lowell entendía para quien era.
  * La amara Ethan – respondió con firmeza - creo que es perfecta para Evie – y aquel príncipe se sorprendió para después suspirar aliviado de al fin compartir su secreto con alguien, feliz de que Lowell parecía igual de animada que él.



 

Evie había estado pensativa desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Ethan la había aceptado en silencio durante su día especial algo en su interior se sintió bien, por eso quería agradecerle, ellos no eran amigos, o al menos no había hablado sobre eso, en algún momento sus ojos empezaron a buscarlo  por la habitación y su irritación por argumentar con él se había vuelto algo ansiado por la chica, así que había horneado una galletas para agradecerle, nada fuera de lo normal también le había hecho unas a Chad aunque Lowell se comió casi todas pero el punto era   que iba a agradecerle, y como sabía que siempre estaba en la sala de música iría a dejarla entrar y salir fácil.

 

Pero entonces la suave melodía le había llegado al alma, era tan bella y hermosa y cuando se dispuso a entrar lo escucho o mejor dicho los escucho, Ethan estaba hablando con alguien, sobre la música, sobre aquella pieza que había escrito para una persona en especial y esa persona era Lowell.

 

Se asomó solo un poco, porque se suponía que Lowell y Jay salían, porque si habían peleado pero aún estaban juntos, así que solo quería ver la reacción de la chica y cuando vio su sonrisa y la del príncipe algo dolió, en su pecho, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

 

Porque su pecho dolía, mucho más que las palabras de su madre, dolía a horrores, ella salió corriendo repitiéndose que el dolor y aquella ansiedad se debían solamente porque Lowell salía con Jay y que este la perdiera lo iba a hacer muy infeliz, Evie solo estaba triste por Jay, por el chico al que amaba como un hermano.

 

Ella se negó a admitir otra cosa.

 

**********************

Carlos llego molesto a la habitación de Joanna, Jay no tenía ningún derecho, el simplemente trataba de divertirse y  Jay solo  lo trataba como a un jodido niño, aquellos gemelos vieron su ira, su dolor, una oportunidad, Joanna sonriente asintió de inmediato a los chicos detrás de ella y pronto una botella fue empujada a los brazos de Carlos.

 

El los miro confundidos olfateando tentativamente el líquido marón en ella, era alcohol, aquellos chicos habían conseguido alcohol de alguna manera, volvió a dudar otro momento más porque sabía que no era bueno porque se perdería y pronto  la promesa de no recordar su dolor de olvidarse de todo fue  muy tentador, lo suficiente para opacar las voces de advertencia en su cabeza.

 

No recuerda cuanto bebió, solo que cuando la botella en su mano se vació fue sustituida por otra llena, aquella que pasaba entre todos ellos mientras reían, mientras cantaban canciones de la isla que realmente no recordaba mucho, canciones que más que nada se cantaban en la taberna de Gastón, aquella para alabar al cazador expulsado, y siguió riendo, cantando a todo pulmón, hasta que sus mejillas se volvieron rosas, hasta que todo dio vueltas y se desplomo contra una cama.

 

Aquellos chicos sonrieron al fin, dejaron de cantar se miraron unos a otros y la blanca sonrisa de Joanna ilumino toda aquella habitación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Así que la vida de Lowell es un drama, Carlos no se queda atrás y qué decir de Evie y Ethan por lo que Jay tenía que ser el siguiente, aun no sé qué pasara con Mal ella no tiene trauma todavía que superar lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Evie es transexual  ella es mentalmente una chica pero a veces se siente como un chico y en la isla simplemente no podía serlo, no con su madre amante de la belleza, ya explicare esto con más detenimiento, Sip  la sexualidad de Evie tiene algo que ver con su rompimiento con Doug, pero como dije ya lo veremos más adelante, Lowell no ve mal la forma de vestir porque ella aun no comprende bien los estereotipos del genero para ella las hembras y los machos pueden vestir como quieran, en parte porque ella fue educada como un lobo macho por su padre y en parte porque este le contaba que no importaba si era una niña podía golpear a un hombre si este se lo merecía.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay está dándose cuenta de ciertos sentimientos para Carlos y Evie se niega a los de Ethan esto simplemente no parece terminar bien.
> 
>  
> 
> Evie tenía miedo de las reacciones de Carlos pero sobre todo de Jay este es muy importante en este punto por eso ella teme que la rechace.
> 
>  
> 
> Chad y Audrey de verdad están intentando con todo ser mejores personas, el apoyo del príncipe era necesario  para demostrarlo.
> 
>  
> 
> La canción que Ethan le compuso a Evie es de una película  llamada “The Good Night”  del 2007 una película romántica que si bien tiene una trama algo floja esta Buena, tiene un gran mensaje y me encanta porque sale uno de mis actores favoritos Martin Freeman. En la película el personaje de Martin se la compone a su esposa para recuperarla, se los digo porque sé que no la van a ver, así que simplemente se me ocurrió usarla para que Ethan se declare a Evie, simplemente Hermosa.  
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUVk5TJ_k5U
> 
>  


	16. Capítulo 16: El legado del lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como dije antes estoy acelerando el paso del fic de lo contrario se volvería tedioso y aburrido espero no pasar por alto muchos detalles pero si algo no cuadra lo aclarare en las notas finales, estoy empezando a perder la idea de esta historia por eso me veo obligada a terminarla pronto pero siempre cuidando que no sea una completa basura, el final ya está pensado solo falta terminar de cerrar unos cabos sueltos si esto sigue así tal vez en tres o cuatro capítulos más termina, tal vez eh.

**Capítulo 16: El legado del lobo.**

**“No es necesario hacer el bien, solo no hacer el mal” - Isaac Asimov.**

_Los gruñidos de la gran bestia se escuchaban por todo el bosque, aquella que al final fue sometida entre cuerdas por 5  hombres, la armada del rey._

  * _El gran lobo feroz – llamo el capitán de aquella guardia frente a un ahora hombre de rodillas totalmente sometido – por alzarte en honor a Maléfica, lastimar a un inocente en estos bosques y por crímenes pasados quedas sentenciado  la isla de los perdidos – leyó estoico aquel decreto en sus manos – tú y tu descendencia._
  * _¡No! – gruño aquel en cuanto noto como uno de los guardias jalaba del brazo a su pequeña sacándola de la casita – ella es inocente – forcejeo sus ataduras con fuerza – ella no conoce la maldad – suplico al hombre que miraba interrogante como si realmente pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión._
  * _Llévenselos – ordeno aquel dándole la espalda._
  * _¡Papá! – chillo su niña pues nuevamente era lastimada al ser alejada con fuerza._
  * _¡¡¡Lowell!!! – gruño el lobo logrando acercarse a los pies de aquel guardia – por favor no – le miro suplicante, totalmente humillado._
  * _¡Papá! – aquella niña mordió la mano que le sometía y pateo con fuerza al hombre herido para correr al lado de su padre más fue detenida por aquella red que cayó sobre ella._



_Un rugido se escuchó en el bosque mucho más aterrador que cualquier otro, el lobo se liberó entonces de sus ataduras, cuerdas rompiéndose ante aquel que rugía con grandes dientes y garras al ver a su cachorro ser atrapado de aquella manera, abalanzándose contra los guardias para defenderla._

_El sonido de cinco disparos se escucharon en aquel alboroto, aquella niña llamo nuevamente a su padre, su pequeña  mano se extendía entre las sogas de la red para alcanzarle, con horror vio el momento exacto en que su padre se desplomaba tras el impacto mortal para cualquier hombre humano de aquellas balas._

_Cuando el lobo despertó se encontraba en el interior de una enorme jaula de metal, frente a él su niña encadenada por el cuello intentaba estirar su mano con todas sus fuerzas para tocarlo._

  * _Sssshhh – trato de tranquilizarle extendiendo su propio brazo por los barrotes de plata que quemaban su piel al instante – no llores nena – sus dedos apenas si alcanzaron a rozarse en un intento de darle tranquilidad – todo estará bien, solo quédate conmigo._



_Fue entonces que un gran dolor le invadió desde el interior, sintió como sus entrañas parecían explotar, cayo entonces contra el suelo gritando en agonía._

_Lowell observo aquel traumático momento pues en cuanto el barco que les transportaba a la isla entro a la barrera, en cuando aquella se cerró sobre la embarcación la magia en esta empujo al hombre dentro de la bestia, ella pudo ver el momento en que su padre se transformaba en un lobo con un gran dolor._

_El crujir de los huesos resonaron por las paredes de aquella bodega, los gritos de agonía ante tal transformación quedarían grabados en la mente de la pequeña niña, para cuando los guardias llegaron un enorme lobo negro de ojos rojos les gruñía desde el interior de la jaula y en cuanto fue liberado tomo entre sus fauces a su cachorro y huyo al bosque._

 

***********

Carlos había  caído sobre esa cama casi semi inconsciente, murmuraba palabras incoherentes sobre Lowell y Jay, maldiciones en contra de Chad y gruñidos para Mal, pero sobre todo Carlos no sabía bien lo que hacía, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y completamente manso se dejaba manipular por el chico que sacaba su chaqueta con suavidad.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Segundo? – en cuanto aquella chica noto como ese joven comenzaba a querer desvestir al pequeño niño se apresuró a detenerle, ella había estado muy ocupada mirando el teléfono en sus manos donde una grabación se reproducía, el otro gemelo había salido en busca de algo de comer aun cuando ya era muy tarde.
  * Voy a divertirme con el enano - rodo los ojos como si no estuviera claro la forma en la que ahora desabrochaba los short del pequeño -   y vengarme de Jay de una vez por todas – el brillo en sus ojos así como en su sonrisa parecía peligroso.
  * No lo harás – aquella chica termino de dar los últimos pasos para llegar a su lado y detenerle antes de que continuara -  violarlo no está dentro de este plan – frunció la nariz molesta, mirando como aquel niño murmuraba entre sueños.
  * Tu plan es aburrido, tomare la venganza en mis manos – gruño amenazante no queriendo
  * Dije que lo dejaras – pero aquélla chica saco una pequeña daga para empujarla contra su cuello y  amenazarle de muerte, justo en ese instante el otro gemelo entro deteniéndose al ver la escena frente a si – fuera – ordeno – Carlos y yo tendremos una fiestas de pijamas y ustedes no están invitados – y diciendo eso enterró más su afilada cuchilla en la piel del gemelo que sintió la sangre brotar, levanto sus manos en sumisión y retrocedió de muy mala gana.



 

Joanna espero a que los chicos salieran para dejar salir aquel suspiro corrió a asegurar la puerta y regreso a la cama que ocupaba el niño la cual resultaba ser la de ella, miro al pequeño que murmuraba un suave Jay entre sueños para después abrazar una almohada, una escena totalmente adorable pero a ella solo le hizo fruncir su nariz en desagrado y sin pensarlo más se dejó caer en la otra cama, la de su compañera a la que siempre echaba, esa noche ella soñó con una nueva alfombra de piel tan negra como la de un lobo y los sollozos de Carlos, fue un buen sueño.

 

A la mañana siguiente Carlos se levantó con frio había dormido solo en  su playera, sus  short se habían esfumado, tardo un rato en recordar donde se quedó dormido y cuando se levantó noto que solo había un bulto en la cama de al lado, Joanna se despertó entonces y le conto como empezó a desvestirse porque tenía calor antes de caer rendido y como los gemelos se marcharon por que ya era tarde, Carlos se disculpó luego de vestirse y prometió pasar a verlos después,  aquel pequeño niño   solo esperaba que este incidente no le causara más problemas con Jay.

 

**********************

 

Después del incidente del cigarro Carlos parecía mucho más distante de Jay de lo que quería admitir, aquel niño que había empezado a sonreírle y aceptar sus toques casuales volvía a retirarse, al menos hablaba con Lowell y su relación con esta seguía siendo buena, más que bien de hecho ahora parecía como si fuese Jay quien lo hubiera empujado fuera y puede que no estuviera tan  equivocado, Jay trato de no pensar mucho en eso, de no recordar lo bueno que era tener a Carlos cerca pues el dolor aquel naciente en su pecho se hacía cada vez  más grande al saber que  su niño ya no le quería cerca.

 

Jay se preguntaba si así se sentía perder a alguien de su familia, si de  la misma forma dolería por Evie o por Mal o si solo era por ser Carlos, Jay estaba tan confundido que prefería no pensar en todo eso a enfrentarse a su dolor, así que gastaba todo su tiempo libre con Lowell nuevamente, ellos no eran novios, solo amigos, muy buenos amigos, había dejado por la paz el hechizo entre ellos y empezaron otra vez, ambos se daban estabilidad, el árabe se había convertido en el nuevo pilar de Lowell, aquel que le daba comodidad y confort y ella a su vez se convirtió en la perfecta compañía para ignorar el rechazo de Carlos, era extraño pero funcionaba para ellos, sobre todo ahora que parecía preferir pasar incluso sus noches con aquellos chicos.

 

Lowell caminaba a su siguiente destino su estómago gruñía por alimento pero el desayuno o más que nada el olor  tan penetrante en la cafetearían le habían revuelto el estómago, el solo recordarlo le daba nauseas otra vez  junto a ella Jay murmura sobre las miles  de ventajas de que ella aprendiera a cambiar de piel como su padre, ventajas como atemorizar a todos  o simplemente poder dormir donde quisiera sin ser molestado por ser un aterrador lobo enorme, ella se limitaba simplemente a rodar sus ojos ante cada nueva ventaja inútil que salía de la boca del  árabe, pero en secreto amándolas cada una, su relación era cada vez mejor, incluso con Carlos cuyo mal entendido ya había terminado y aunque ambos, Jay y Carlos estaban más o menos peleados, ella había notado la tensión a su alrededor no quiso inmiscuirse para evitar alguna confrontación,  así que Jay siempre encontraba el tiempo para caminar con ella, algo sobre compensar su antiguo comportamiento que la loba no entendía muy bien.

 

Mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela pudo escuchar aquel sonido, una pequeña melodía cuya letra no le era del todo claro, lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue la voz, pues podía escuchar claramente como el canto de Carlos salía de aquel espejo mágico, no de aquel celular, aparato en manos de uno de los gemelos, iba a ignorarlo realmente iba a hacerlo cuando aquellas risas estallaron de pronto, en una mesa a su alrededor tanto chicos de la isla como de Auradon reían a carcajadas por aquel video, ellos la vieron, segundo se levantó entonces sobre la mesa llamándole, gritándole sobre el homenaje que su padre había hecho para la gran bestia de la isla, y antes de poder correr aquel chico empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

 

_“Vencido fue por un bribón_

_La gran bestia de la región,_

_Con un cuchillo y gran valor,_

_Perdió la cabeza el gran lobo feroz._

_De inmenso tamaño era aquel,_

_Que terror sembró por doquier_

_Ahora un trofeo en nuestra pared es,_

_Y el abrigo de pieles de una mujer. “_

 

Ante cada nueva frase Lowell apretó los dientes, se mantuvo firme en ignorarle pero cuando aquella ultima burla salió de sus labios el lobo en su interior parecía arañar la superficie, nuevamente la canción comenzó pero fue esta vez la voz de Carlos quien la cantaba a todo pulmón desde el aparato del gemelo que burlándose  la señalo revelando su naturaleza.

 

  * De haber sabido que había un cachorro Cruella hubiera hecho unas orejeras, o mejor aún tendría una mascota – rio alegremente.
  * Es suficiente segundo – gruño Jay notando la tensión en los hombros de la chica jalándole para alejarle de ahí, desconcertado por el video donde Carlos se burlaba del gran lobo feroz ya después se encargaría de darle su merecido al bastardo la prioridad era sacar a la joven que parecía congelada en su lugar.
  * Sería una buena perra igual que su madre – gruño segundo riendo ante sus palabras - tal vez igual que Carlos.



 

Y aquello fue suficiente  Jay no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar nadie lo vio venir, en un momento la ropa de aquella chica exploto en pedazos ante el aumento de aquella enorme bestia en la que se transformaba, un enorme lobo carmesí se encontraba gruñendo amenazante al gemelo que cayó al suelo tras el rugir de la bestia, aquel chico hizo lo que cualquiera haría corrió.

 

Y ese fue su error, Lowell hervía en ira, la presa frente a ella escapaba, se lanzó entonces gruñendo en busca del infractor ignorando a las personas que gritaban tras de ella, a Jay que le pedía parar, se internaron en el bosque donde aquél lobo a punto de atrapar al chico fue derribado por un costado por Jay, quien se limitó a pararse frente al gemelo.

 

  * Lowell basta – intento calmarla sin éxito alguno, pues sus ojos color sangre parecían los de una completa bestia perdida en la rabia, dientes filosos llenos de saliva gruñeron al árabe que se mantenía frente al gemelo que asustado nuevamente huyo.



 

Ella le empujo entonces, uso su enorme pata para aventar a Jay tan lejos y sacarlo  del camino y volver a atacar al chico que corría por su vida, cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo entre sus fauces algo le detuvo, apenas si logro morder el tobillo del gemelo pues Jay nuevamente había saltado para detenerle   aquél chico se aferraba a su torso intentando calmarla, Lowell resistió el impulso de cerrar sus dientes contra la cabeza de Jay y liberarse para poder ir contra su verdadera presa, rodaron entre la tierra entre gruñidos y palabras que le pedían parar cada vez más desesperado que no notaron aquello.

 

En su estupidez, en su intento por huir segundo se levantó dolido desde donde había caído, la sangre en su tobillo escurría como un rio sin fijarse donde pisaba  resbalo piso el lodo de la tierra y sin poder evitarlo golpeo su cabeza contra una roca muriendo al instante.

 

El olor a sangre fresca estaba en el aire, en sus fauces por eso la chica no lo noto, fue cuando el silencio les envolvió que pararon, que vieron como aquel cuerpo no se movía frente a ellos, Lowell aprovecho la confusión de Jay para empujarle fuera de sí y caminar hasta el cuerpo muerto del chico, resoplo entonces aspirando el aroma a muerte de aquel infractor, de su presa, el deseo de devorarle fue nuevamente presente.

 

  * Esta muerto – una segunda voz se alzó en el bosque  Joanna  les había seguido de cerca, quien al ver al chico tirado en el suelo junto al enorme lobo grito asustada  – lo ha matado.
  * No – Jay intento levantarse con algo de dolor, su abdomen parecía doler como el infierno pero eso no impidió que le hiciera frente – fue un accidente – repitió ante la mirada incrédula de Joanna – no es tu culpa Lowell – continuo pues pudo ver como aquellos ojos volvían a brillar dorado, como la humanidad en la bestia parecía aparecer nuevamente – ¡Lowell no! – grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella bestia volvió a perderse en la locura y sus ojos sangraron a rojo para desaparecer entre el bosque, para huir.



 

***********************

 

En cuanto Lowell perdió el control, todo mundo se congelo en su lugar, todos menos Segundo que de un momento a otro salió corriendo del lugar seguido por el lobo y Jay, todos entonces al verlos desaparecer por el bosque empezaron a gritar y pedir ayuda, Joanna fue la única que los siguió sonriente por tener alguna oportunidad de ver caer al lobo el plan no había salido como ella esperaba pero este nuevo giro de acontecimientos prometía ser grande  y si esta lograba matar al gemelo estúpido sería una ganancia para ella, su hermano en lugar de ir a auxiliarle se quedó ahí congelado, levanto entonces cuando la chica llamo su nombre y negó con la cabeza, el corrió al lado contrario, Tercero se escondió en su habitación con gran temor, él no quería seguir ese estúpido plan, no quería una venganza contra ninguno de ellos, al principio solo quería desquitar su ira, su rechazo por todo el mundo después simplemente seguía a su hermano, pero ahora, luego de comprender lo que significaba esta nueva oportunidad se había puesto en contra, pero nuevamente se había visto obligado.

 

Desde que había nacido, Segundo siempre fue el mejor, el hijo favorito de Gastón aquel que más era como él, mientras que Tercero solo fue la sombra de su hermano, siempre siguiéndole, siempre haciéndole segunda, siempre al final por eso esta vez, ahora que tenía oportunidad Tercero no miraría a su hermano, no le ayudaría y sobre todo no se inmiscuiría más en esta estúpida venganza, el de alguna forma sabía que su hermano moriría esa tarde y sin embargo no miro atrás.

 

Cuando los gritos se hicieron presentes aquellos jóvenes de inmediato se inquietaron, escucharon un rugido enorme que fue lo que hizo a Carlos levantarse  y buscar a Mal entonces la multitud corría y uno de ellos apenas si logro soltar unas cuantas palabras, cosas como Lowell, lobo, Gastón Jr, y Jay fueron medio entendidas antes de que Carlos había empezado a correr en dirección contraria a la multitud, Mal ni siquiera dudo salió corriendo igual que Evie y Ben quien se limitó a agradecer al joven y salir detrás de sus amigos.

 

Cuando llegaron a donde aquellos dos jóvenes se encontraban  Ben paro de golpe al mirar la escena, Carlos no se detuvo llego hasta donde estaba Jay quien aún se cernía sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Segundo.

 

  * Esta muerto – murmuro Carlos y no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, Evie sorprendida llevo ambas manos a su boca para acallar un jadeo.
  * Ella lo mato – Joanna de inmediato hablo - Lowell es una bestia salvaje no merece estar aquí – continuo mirando al Rey mientras señalaba el cuerpo del gemelo.
  * Ella no lo mato Joanna – Jay de inmediato replico mirando a la joven con verdadero odio - Fui yo- continuo luego de unos minutos levantando la cabeza en alto retando a la chica a desmentirlo.
  * Jay no – Mal leyó sus intenciones, la verdad en su rostro como un faro encendido, él la protegía - no hagas esto – continuo sonando cada vez más molesta, enojada de que fuera capaz de sacrificarse por esa chica.
  * Ella no puede volver a la isla Mal – pero Jay estaba decidido,  iba a protegerla, Lowell no resistiría más tiempo de esa isla, no ahora que había probado la libertad,  estaba seguro que ella se quebraría si la regresaban, perdería la razón y sería imposible traerla de regreso - no es justo – respondió, no cuando ella había sufrido tanto, no cuando lo estaba haciendo tan bien, no cuando fue culpa de ese idiota que perdiera el control.
  * Y que tu tomes la culpa lo es – gruño ella - tu padre va a matarte – señalo, no es que Mal odiara a Lowell de hecho su relación había mejorado bastante, sobre todo al ver todo el apoyo de la chica para Evie pero aun así sabia de lo que era capaz Jafar, sabia lo mucho que sus padres les odiaban luego de esa traición, regresar a la isla era una sentencia de muerte, porque si sus padres no les mataban toda protección que alguna vez tuvieron seria retirada y entonces toda la isla los cazarían, ellos no eran muy queridos.
  * Estaré bien – se mantuvo firme, negándose a mirar a nadie más que Mal.
  * ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – mientras todos miraban aquel argumento Ben se había dedicado a acercarse al cuerpo para revisarlo detenidamente y así aclararlo todo.
  * ¿Ben? – Carlos lo miro dudoso, el rey no podía creer que Jay lo hizo ¿verdad?, por un instante sintió perder toda su esperanza pues aquél  chico miraba a Jay totalmente serio, como si en cualquier momento dictara su sentencia.
  * ¿Dime Jay como fue que murió segundo? – repitió ignorando a todos y cada uno de ellos, el llamado de Carlos, los jadeos de Evie y sobre todo la mirada acusadora de su novia.
  * Yo… errr – pero Jay no podía pensar en algo rápido, no había tenido tiempo para llegar a una historia de respaldo por lo tanto dudo mirando el cuerpo inerte y los al rededores buscando armar una historia creíble.
  * El resbalo y se golpeo tiene un enorme agujero en la cabeza fue una accidente Jay – Ben empezó antes de que tuviera tiempo de inventar algo - ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa – sentencio.
  * ¿Qué? Van a dejarla salirse con la suya, ella es culpable de su muerte – pero Joanna molesta gruño su descontento.
  * Como tengo entendido segundo agredió a Lowell antes de que ella le atacara, es un lobo aprendiendo control por eso toma clases particulares ella solo se defendía – Mal realmente amaba a Ben aquel chico manejaba la situación con total calma, se limitó a señalar los hechos totalmente neutro aunque sabía que estaba abogando de parte de la loba.
  * ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto ella solo para estar segura que ningún daño llegaría para Jay o Lowell.
  * Cuando la policía vea esto dará su veredicto pero esto claramente es un accidente, no vamos a mandar a nadie a la isla por un lamentable accidente – termino mirando a Joanna que simplemente frunció la nariz molesta  y se alejó resoplando entre maldiciones y cosas sobre como su hermano pediría justicia - Tenemos que encontrarla  - cuando aquélla joven salió de su vista y sus pasos dejaron de oírse se dirigió de inmediato a  sus amigos - si ella lastima a alguien no podre protegerle – termino con total seriedad mientras levantaba su teléfono para llamar a las autoridades.



 

La policía no tardó en llegar, acordonar la escena, levantar el cadáver del chico, que el rey  hablara con ellos y luego de interrogar a Jay y los demás testigos estos se retiraron respondiendo que verificarían las pruebas pero para disgusto de Joanna todo parecía ser como Ben dijo un accidente causado por el Gemelo, Carlos se enteró entonces de la canción, el recordaba  haber estado cantando con ellos la noche pasada y tras intentarlo más duramente lo recordó todo, el cantando a todo pulmón la estúpida canción sobre la muerte del lobo, Carlos se sintió enfermo y lleno de culpa, porque él fue uno de los detonantes para esto.

 

  * Ella no va a regresar – murmuro bajito cubriendo su boca resistiendo las ganas de vomitar tras la impotencia del momento -no después de esto- una cálida mano entonces se posó en su espalda -  yo no debía cantar eso – levantando la mirada se dio cuenta que era Jay, quien le miraba tranquilo y le dolió aún más, porque era su culpa que su novia se convirtiera en una bestia – tenías razón no debía juntarme con ellos.
  * No es tu culpa Carlos – y él le seguía consolando, a él, el causante de más dolor en la vida de la loba, Jay era realmente genial, completamente maravilloso alguien totalmente inalcanzable para Carlos y aun cuando sabía que solo trataba de ser amable, que Jay solo le veía como un simple amigo Carlos no podía evitar caer cada vez más por el - ella va a volver – susurro no muy convenido de esas últimas palabras.
  * Debe odiarme ahora – Carlos se negó a dejarse envolver por la comodidad que Jay le brindaba.
  * Ella nunca te odiara – le sonrió pues veía como su adorable niño se mortificaba nuevamente por la culpa - le diste la cola de su padre y aun así salto al lago a salvarte – recordó, porque era verdad, porque si algo había aprendido durante todo el tiempo con la chica fue que ella aun amaba a Carlos, que su mirada siempre seguía al niño pero sobre todo que ella lo miraba con gran anhelo como si fuese el tesoro más grande del mundo, Lowell miraba a Carlos como seguramente él lo hacía, como si fuera lo mejor en sus vidas y realmente lo era.
  * El abrigo – lo ojos de Carlos se abrieron ante la realización - el abrigo de mi madre, la cabeza de su padre Jay, Gastón los tiene si los traemos ella tal vez – hablo con rapidez, porque aquello no parecía tener sentido, no había lógica en su idea, pero Lowell había estado por mucho tiempo atormentada, lo había odiado pero luego de entregar la colita de darle algo de su padre al fin había empezado a sanar, tal vez ella solo necesitaba cerrar aquel circulo de dolor-  Tal vez al fin encuentre paz – termino aferrándose a Jay mirándole directamente a los ojos con total esperanza.
  * No vas a ir a la isla de los perdidos – Mal de inmediato se materializo a su lado rompiendo con aquél momento de miradas entre los chicos - al menos no solo – suspiro cuando vio que aquellos se preparaban para rebatir con algún estúpido argumento.
  * ¿Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está? – Pero Jay de inmediato recordó otro erro en su plan.
  * A ver – murmuro Evie apareciendo igualmente de la nada mientras revisaba en su espejo - en esa dirección – señalo alternando su mirada en el espejo y el bosque - ¿a dónde diablos se dirige? – frunció la nariz confundida pues su espejo solo mostraba un largo sendero de árboles por donde corría aquel enorme lobo carmín.
  * A la cabaña de su padre – Ben se había acercado a Evie para mirar el espejo - Carlos ve a la cabaña con Evie, nosotros iremos   a la isla  – empezó a ordenar, mientras levantaba otra vez su teléfono  para disponerse a llamar a sus  
  * No – se negó el pequeño - mi madre jamás les entregara su preciada piel.
  * ¿Y a ti si? - Mal bufo ante las palabras de Carlos -Además no es como si Gastón te entregara de buena gana la cabeza.
  * Entonces lo obligaremos- gruño Ben sorprendiendo Mal por primera vez – iremos por ellos, Jay tu ve por Lowell asegúrate de que llegue a salvo – ordeno antes de poner su atención en aquella llamada tan importante.
  * ¿Y cómo voy a dar con ella? – Jay estaba al borde con el plan, no es que quería que Carlos fuera a un lugar tan peligroso pero la preocupación por Lowell era igual de grande, decidió entonces ir por la chica, Carlos estaría bien, él era fuerte además Ben y los demás estarían con él y seguramente un montón de guardias por lo que escuchaba, se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, Evie miro el espejo en sus manos pero sabía que no funcionaría con Jay, Mal mordió su uña  molesta pero Ben se limitó a sonreír y murmurar un “trae mi espejo” antes de cortar la llamada.



 

Casi media hora más tarde una limosina se detuvo frente a  la entrada de la escuela, donde aquellos chicos ya estaban esperando impacientes, detrás de ellos una camioneta repleta de guardias armados les seguía, Ben entonces tomo sus llaves y le entrego el espejo que fue dado por su chofer a Jay.

 

  * Ten – murmuro - es el espejo mágico de mi padre te ayudara a llegar a ella – explico notando la sorpresa en la cara de Jay - usa mi moto y Jay – en cuento las palabras salieron de su boca aquel joven no perdió el tiempo y se trepo en motoneta - mantenla a salvo – termino recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.



 

Mientras Jay se alejaba por el camino Ben guio a los demás al interior de la limosina, cada uno de ellos totalmente perdidos en los sucesos que acontecían, Carlos pensando entre cómo enfrentar a su madre miraba por la ventana, Mal dudosa de regresar luego de ser los traidores, Ben aun buscando la manera en que informaría esto a su  padre al regresar y Evie… bueno ella solo estaba preocupada por su querida amiga mientras jugaba con  la orilla de su chaleco, ella olvido que era uno de esos días en los que solo era un chico, su madre estaría furiosa.

               

******************************

 

La limosina no tardo en entrar por la barrera, las cabezas de los habitantes de inmediato giraron a mirarla, algunos ya acostumbrados porque cada ciertas semanas una nueva limosina recogía nuevos niños, algunos extrañados pues no  la esperaban de regreso tan pronto, aquella limosina se detuvo de pronto frente a lo que era el castillo de las ofertas, donde por primera vez  llego para recoger a quienes cambiarían el destino de muchos de ellos.

 

Cuatro chicos bajaron de esta, cuatro jóvenes acompañados mientras la puerta era abierta por el chofer, algunos se acercaron por curiosidad, otros  simplemente la ignoraron por miedo pues en un instante  una camioneta ha llego donde varios hombres armados bajaron apuntando  en todas direcciones acordonando el perímetro, la última vez que esos hombres vinieron estaban de cacería, la última vez que alguien armado entro en  la isla  había sido por un lobo rabioso.

 

  * Su majestad debe esperar la isla no es segura – gruño uno de los guardias acercándose de inmediato al Rey que solo le alejo para caminar al castillo donde sabía que aquellos tres cómplices de maléfica seguían usándola como 
  * Reina Grimhilde– llamo cuando al fin encontró a la mujer tratando de sonar totalmente calmado.
  * Pero si es el gran Rey Ben – aquella mujer saludo haciendo una reverencia burlona - ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?
  * Traed a Gastón en mi presencia, hay asuntos que debemos discutir – ignorando su tono Ben se limitó a mirarla y ordenar totalmente serio - y a Cruella.
  * Por supuesto su majestad – asintió con falsa cortesía - Jafar anda – trono los dedos para llamar la atención del hombre  que resoplando salió del lugar para buscar a dichas personas – Evie – sonrió al notar la cabellera azul que sobre salía detrás del rey, mas su sonrisa pronto decayó - ¿Qué diablos has hecho niña tonta? –gruño acerándose a la joven que llena de pánico se aferró a la mano de Carlos.
  * Si pone una mano encima de ella será lo último que haga – Mal de inmediato salió detrás de todos, pues había quedado atrás entre los recuerdo de lo que había sido su hogar por años, parándose frente a la chica para interponerse entre su madre.
  * ¿Mal querida como está tu madre? – se burló ella con aquella sonrisa tan falsa que le daba a Maléfica.
  * En una pecera junto a mi cama – devolvió aquella sonrisa en una amenaza clara -  tal vez gustaría en visitarle.
  * Veo que has descarriado tu camino mi niña – La reina regreso la mirada a su hija, aquella que ahora vestía ropas de chico y quien  parecía totalmente perdida.
  * Nunca me eh sentido mejor – pero Evie no se dejó intimidar, recobro la compostura de inmediato y miro a la mujer que le dio la vida para defenderse por sí sola, ella levanto la barbilla y por pinera vez se puso para defenderse – Madre – soltó mirándole fijamente, sin ninguna pisca de afecto pero tampoco resentimiento, su voz sonaba completamente vacía de ninguna emoción aquello era mil veces más atemorizante porque por primera vez la reina malvada vio cómo su hija, como aquella niña que mantenía controlada no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera odio mucho menos amor.



 

Y aquella guerra de miradas podía seguir por toda la tarde, por toda la vida si no fuera por aquel grito que siguió de las escales, la mano que sostenía la de Evie  se tensó entonces, detrás de  ella Carlos se estremeció al reconocer aquella voz, aquellos pasos que subían las escaleras hasta donde estaban, aquel niño parecía entrar en pánico en cualquier momento.

 

  * Carlos niño ingrato donde está mi cachorro- la mujer pidió nada mas de ver a su hijo totalmente osca -vas a lavar pisos por esto – amenazo acercándose a él levantando una mano, dispuesta a tomarle para arrastrarle a casa.
  * Aléjate de el - Evie vio sus intenciones, ignoro a su propia madre para defenderá aquel que veía como un hermano pequeño, ella dio un manotazo para evitar que ella siquiera lo tocase.
  * Madre – Hablo el niño armándose de valor, porque si Evie podía hacerlo el también -no eh venido aquí para escuchar tonterías, quiero el abrigo madre – se paró firme ante la mujer que tanto amaba  pero nunca le amo - eh venido por el abrigo del lobo – sentencio y aquello no era aún petición, Carlos estaba decidido, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, por Lowell un vago intento de redención que tomaría aun que le costara pelear con su madre por esa piel.
  * Escucha bien maldito ingrato si crees que puedes tomar uno de mis bebes y – la ira en Cruella hirvió, la rabia lleno su cabeza llenándola de furia para arremeter contra el niño acercándose en un intento de golpearle.
  * Creo que Evie fue muy clara – Mal la detuvo, tomo su mano para evitar el golpe que seguramente daría contra la piel del menor y la empujo sin delicadeza alguna - no se acerque más.
  * Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa pequeña arpilla – escupió la mujer mirando con verdadero odio a la pequeña granuja.
  * Le agradecería si no le falta el respeto a la futura reina de Auradon – Ben no había querido intervenir, no en ese drama familiar, sabía muy bien que ellos tenían que afrontarlo, lo supieron cuando decidieron venir hasta aquí, era algo que necesitaban por eso callo, espero el momento justo  pero cuando  Cruella insulto a Mal no pudo quedarse más callado, por eso hablo sorprendiéndole a todos, por eso afirmo el poder de  su novia frente a esas personas, frente a sus guardias que seguramente pasarían el reporte a su padre, pero eso le importo muy poco cuando el objetivo se cumplió, ver como aquellas dos mujeres sorprendidas callaban.
  * El abrigo madre – pidió nuevamente el niño sin mirar a nadie más pero sintiendo todo el apoyo de sus amigos.
  * No sé de lo que hablas – se hizo la desentendida manoteando en el aire dándole la espalda y caminar por la habitación.
  * Evie –llamo a la chica tras ver a su madre ignorarle – acompañe a traer el abrigo – soltó de repente causando la sorpresa de la mujer – se dónde está – y sin esperar más se dirigió en dirección a su casa, la chica se limitó a asentir miro a Mal por última vez y se alejó sin mirar a su madre.
  * Que uno de los guardias les acompañen – ordeno Ben tras verlos salir de la habitación poniéndose en frente cuando la loca mujer intento seguirlos seguramente para evitar que tomaran su preciada piel, y el guardia asintió a las órdenes de su monarca saliendo en busca de los chicos, otro más tomo su lugar custodiando la entrada dejando pasar a los hombres que solo había visto salir a los niños en silencio.
  * Rey Ben ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted? – saludo con verdadera hipocresía el viejo cazador mostrando su sonrisa.
  * Quiero la cabeza del gran lobo feroz – dijo simplemente, con voz plana libre de cualquier emoción.
  * No puedo entregar eso, es mi más grande trofeo –dramatizo el hombre haciendo que Mal rodara los ojos de fastidio - aunque tal podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – Gastón continuo luego de unos momentos deseoso de poder conseguir algo a cambio.
  * Qué te parece esto- Mal tomo la palabra antes de que Ben hiciera algo estúpido como ceder al villano - tu nos das el trofeo y  yo no te arranco la piel – amenazo mostrando sus brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban con más intensidad ahora que su magia estaba liberada.
  * Tu madre ya no está aquí para protegerte niña –estúpidamente aquél hombre sonrió a la niña, creyendo tontamente que estaba a salvo.
  * Adivina a quien tienes que agradecer – ella no retrocedió, miro al hombre frente a sí y se mantuvo firme - el trofeo – dijo lentamente – ahora –término en una orden directa.
  * Sera mejor que lo entregues –y antes de que Gastón pudiera decir algo más, Ben se acercó a su novia posando una mano en su hombro apoyándola.



 

Todos se quedaron callados entonces Ben se mantuvo detrás de ella, aceptando su decidió como verdad absoluta, todos los adultos en la habitación callaron comprendiendo aquel mensaje, incluso los guardias no podían creer lo sucedido, porque ahí en ese preciso momento ese no era Ben, ese era el Rey de Auradon confiando, otorgando y afirmando toda la autoridad a esa chica, a la futura reina, incluso Cruella tuvo miedo al ver como efectivamente Mal había logrado lo que ninguno de ellos había hecho apoderarse de un reino sin usar la fuerza, pues estaban seguros que  incluso ahora sin ser reina sus órdenes era ley para el Rey.

 

A Gastón no le quedó otra más que entregar su amado trofeo, Evie y Carlos llegaron justo después que el cazador entregara el objeto en las manos de Ben,  Cruella casi se abalanza sobre el niño cuyas manos mantenían  su preciado abrigo más la reina le detuvo con firmeza, Evie lanzo una última mirada a su madre una súplica de ser aceptada por ella, pero esta simplemente  desvió su mirada una clara señal, un mensaje simple, Evie estaba segura que su madre no recibiría ninguna de sus llamadas nunca más.

 

Ellos salieron de ahí con más dolor en su corazón  que con el que entraron, Evie sabiendo que su madre la desconocía aborreciéndola, Carlos reafirmando de una vez por todas que Cruella nunca lo amo, Mal sabiendo que Ben le había entregado más responsabilidades a privilegios al reconocerla de aquella forma y Ben, el Rey adolecente se lamentaba una vez más por toda la pobreza y sufrimiento en la cárcel que su padre creo.

 

Cruella hirvió en ira al verse desafiada por su pequeño mocoso, la reina Malvada miro partir a su pequeña niña convertida en un muchacho inútil, Jafar se preguntó vagamente el paradero de Jay  llamándole un cobarde por no ir a enfrentarle, y Gastón él se lamentó perder algo tan importante como ese trofeo, ni siquiera pensó en sus hijos ni una sola vez.  

 

****************************

 

Aquella cabaña en medio del bosque era definitivamente inaccesible para cualquiera que no la buscaba, totalmente oculta al camino, Jay había  tenido que abandonar la motoneta de Ben  cuando el camino se hizo demasiado difícil para transitar en dos ruedas, con el espejo aferrado a su mano y la mirada entre el camino y el espejo atravesó el bosque, se aseguró de abrir el camino en espera de los demás, Jay llego entonces a la cabaña del gran lobo feroz, entre enormes arboles  espinosos de cientos de años una pequeña cabaña se alzaba, totalmente deteriorada se mantenía en pie por alguna clase de fuerza extraña, entro entonces guardando el espejo sabiendo que no lo necesitaría más, camino  suavemente  dentro de la casita para evitar asustar al enorme lobo que enroscado de inmediato le hizo frente.

 

Y un gruido salió de su garganta, los filados dientes  en una clara advertencia fueron mostrados al árabe, el enorme lobo carmín le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre advirtiéndole no dar un paso más.

 

Él lo dio, un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos hasta quedar frente a la bestia confundida que aun gruñía, pero aquel chico no tenía miedo, no había nada que pudiera hacerle huir en ese momento no cuando tenía que ayudar  a una amiga.

 

  * Está bien Lowell – llamo Jay manteniéndose firme – no tienes por qué seguir huyendo – insistió mientras los gruñidos poco a poco iban incrementándose – todo está bien, nadie está molesto – continuo alejándose un paso cuando el lobo lanzo un bocado al aire en su dirección – esta no eres tu… vuelve – Jay volvió a retomar el paso perdido cuando los ojos de la loba se tornaron dorados nuevamente – te necesitamos… Carlos te necesita, yo te necesito – y ante esto aquel lobo dejo de gruñir, el recuerdo de su querido hermano trajo la razón a ella –  buena chica – susurro cuando al fin pudo acercarse a la  joven sin que este retrocediera – eres un lobo completo al fin – acarició su cabeza con suavidad – el gran lobo feroz estaría orgulloso – termino viendo con asombro como aquella gran bestia se encogía como el pelaje parecía retraerse y aquella gran bestia cambiaba de forma.
  * Velkan – susurro en un gemido arrodillada en el suelo desde donde Jay la miraba, tomo  entonces  cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrirle encontrando una capa roja un poco empolvada- el nombre de mi padre era Velkan – susurro bajito abrazando aquella vieja capa roja  para cubrir su desnudes – el de mi madre era Szkarlat…  les he decepcionado – pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas – me eh convertido en un monstruo Jay.
  * No, no lo eres – el árabe se acercó entonces acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos para no asustarla.
  * Mate a un hombre – murmuro ella acercándose más al chico buscando confort - mate a un inocente – repitió cerrando los ojos.
  * Gastón segundo no era un inocente - el consuelo de Jay no parecía funcionar - y tú no le mataste, el resbalo y se golpeó – afirmo levantando la barbilla de la chica para limpiar las lágrimas con sus dedos con mucha suavidad- definitivamente tú no eres un monstruo – le sonrió acercándole más a su cuerpo en un abrazo - de lo contrario yo también sería uno.



 

Y aquella chica  sintiéndose segura  entonces se aferró al cuerpo de aquel que le abrazo con fuerza llorando hasta que sus ojos parecían secos, ahogando gemidos en la chaqueta del chico que se limitó a abrazarla con ternura  sin importarle la humedad de sus lágrimas o lo destrozada que quedaría su ropa tras ser estrujada por la loba, horas más tarde  escucharon un llamado desde afuera de la cabaña, Carlos  le llamaba con preocupación.

 

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron no esperaban encontrarse con aquello, Carlos empujo a sus pies como una ofrenda aquel trofeo, la cabeza cercenada de su padre   estaba frente a ella, cayó de rodillas una vez más para abrazar con fuerza aquel pelaje oscuro, soltó nuevamente otro gemido de dolor y cuando levanto la vista vio como Carlos  colocaba sobre ella aquel abrigo, la piel de su padre.

 

Se quedó ahí aferrándose a el recuerdo de su pasado  llorando, fue entonces que un aullido cruzo el bosque,  un aullido lleno de soledad y dolor, uno que llamaba a  la familia perdida, Carlos se arrodillo con ella colocando su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, entonces él de igual manera aulló al cielo acompañándole.

 

Dos pequeños aullidos resonaron esta vez, dos voces en luto por un padre perdido el tercer aullido llego como sorpresa pues Jay detrás de ella imito casi a la perfección aquél sonido, el cuarto y quinto  de igual manera le confundió pues aquellas dos chicas no tenían idea de lo que hacían, en cuanto  aquel rey soltó el aullido más desastroso que jamás oyó no pudo evitar sonreír, por ahí estaba lo que siempre busco, su pequeña  familia en la casa de su padre.

 

La tarde llego a su fin y la noche trajo consigo seis aullidos nuevos, solo uno se quedó hasta ya entrada la noche, casi hasta desgarrarse la garganta,  el único hecho por un lobo real.

 

Pasaron la noche en aquella cabaña, el polvo fue un poco problemático y la obvia falta de camas, Mal y Evie se adueñaron de la única del lugar, una pequeña hecha de pieles de animales y mantas viejas, Ben tomo el enorme sillón hecho de madera aquel donde su padre solía sentarse  luego de un largo día desde donde le contaba historia que atenta escuchaba, Jay se dejó caer junto a la chimenea donde las brasas aseguraban al menos un par de horas más, él árabe se limitó a enrollar  una piel y ponerla bajo su cabeza para después tirar a Carlos contra él y cubrirle  con su cuerpo, Lowell se acercó a mitad de la noche, la piel de su padre aun colgaba de sus hombros y tras una suave sonrisa de parte de Carlos este abrió los brazos para recibirle.

 

Lowell se durmió ahí acurrada en su segundo lugar favorito, con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Carlos y el aroma fantasmal de su padre que le cobijaba  pronto el brazo de Jay se estiro lo suficiente para sostenerla de igual manera y ahí entre tantos aromas mesclados, entre los recuerdos del pasado y los nuevos aquella pequeña niña dejo de sentirse perdida, al fin después de tantos años ella se sintió en un hogar.

 

A la mañana siguiente devoraron las frutas silvestres de su alrededor, ella les llevo a la pequeña colina donde debajo de una jacaranda yacía una   piedra, la tumba de su madre, ella les presento a todos ante la tumba de su madre aquella que solo tenía  una enorme piedra tallada a mano con el nombre impronunciable.  Jay y Ben cavaron entonces una  nueva tumba justo a su lado no tan profunda y sin esperar indicaciones, aquellos dos chicos simplemente se limitaron a cavar con ayuda de las pocas herramientas que encontraron en la cabaña, cuando hubieron terminaron y buscaron a Lowell ella y Carlos había desaparecido.

 

Fue Evie quien les encontró en el prado que la noche anterior había mencionado entre las bellas flores aquellos dos niños tejían pequeñas coronas de flores, cuando aquella princesa quiso llamarles Mal se limitó a detenerla y mirar con una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección, vieron entonces a Lowell levantar una corona de margaritas y colocarla suavemente en la cabeza de Carlos quien a su vez hizo lo mismo con su propia corona, aquellos chicos se miraron entonces un segundo, tal vez más tiempo nadie contaba para entonces acercar sus frentes y murmurar con los ojos cerrados lo mucho que se extrañaban, cuando les vieron levantarse tomados de la mano supieron entonces que todo estaría bien.

 

Otra corona fuertemente agarrada en la mano de la chica llevo con ella, a su vez Carlos tomo un enorme ramo de flores silvestres, de miles de colores, fue el ramo más hermoso que nunca habían visto sus ojos, caminaron hasta la colina donde Jay y Ben le esperaban, fue el árabe quien le entrego la piel y Ben sostenía la enorme cabeza, Lowell agradeció en silencio aquello dejo en manos de Carlos la otra corona y con mucho cuidado dejo caer la cabeza en la tumba no sin antes besar su frente tras soltar un pequeño gruñido, Carlos hizo algo parecido el simplemente descanso su frente en el pelaje oscuro mientras murmuraba un suave lamento, el perdón que tanto había anhelado, le siguió la piel aquella que se acomodó con cuidado a un lado de la cabeza del gran lobo, ella se negó a dejar ir la colita como a derramar lágrimas mientras Jay la cubría con tierra, se aferró a la mano de Carlos al ver desaparecer a su padre en el agujero y cuando este se cubrió coloco la corona de hermosas flores rojas las favoritas de su padre  en la enorme piedra donde con sus garras grabo el nombre  del gran lobo feroz.

 

  * Lo logramos – murmuro la chica tras colocar la corona de flores - salimos padre – continuo frente a la tumba -  estamos en casa, juntos – termino para apretar con fuerza la mano de Carlos quien regreso el gesto de inmediato.
  * Esta vez lo hare mejor – de inmediato Carlos coloco una de las flores de su ramo sobre la tierra suelta del montículo– gracias por darme una familia – suspiro entonces temblando tal vez un poco – voy a protegerla – sonrió – padre – y Lowell dejo caer entonces su cabeza en el hombro del niño tras escuchar aquello, se dejó envolver por la comodidad de su hermano de manada uno que había perdido hace muchos años.



 

Se quedaron en silencio  un largo rato las chicas también dejaron un regalo cada una de ellas, Evie colgó su pulsera de cuencas brillantes en la punta de la roca asegurándola, Mal un rollo bien amarrado atorado entre la corona y la roca un dibujo del gran lobo feroz, aquel logo que usaba Lowell en su ropa todo el tiempo, Ben con su voz de monarca entrego el perdón real al lobo y toda su descendencia así como una disculpa oficial, Jay por su parte desenrosco de su brazo una cinta era pequeña y delgada nadie sabía para que la usaba pero aquel joven se limitó amarrarla juntando todas y cada una de los regalos de los demás junto a una  promesa “voy a protegerlos” murmuro  asegurándole que no les dejaría nunca solos.

 

El enorme ramo de Carlos aquel que fue armado junto a Lowell fue colocado sobre la tumba de su madre antes de despedirse. Ben entonces miro a la chica aquella que estaba a punto de subir a la limosina envuelta en la capa carmesí de su madre  y con voz tranquila le aseguro que no necesitaba volver, que la cabaña era suya, así como las tierras siempre lo fueron y de haberse negado al inicio igual se las hubiera dado porque siempre pertenecieron al guardián de aquel bosque, al gran lobo feroz.

 

Lowell le miro confundida, observo el interior de la limosina, el camino delante de ellos y miro de nuevo al bosque donde la casita se mantenía oculta, dudo un momento solo un segundo miro a Carlos quien esta vez solo asintió con su cabeza quien le animaba a ser libre, mas antes de que el niño pudiera soltarle ella se aferró a su mano con fuerza, Lowell quería ir, sentía como el bosque le llamaba pero al fin después de tanto tiempo había recuperado a su familia, que aquel deseo por correr libre podía esperar un poco más.

 

Ellos no soltaron sus manos, no lo hicieron durante todo el viaje de regreso a la escuela, aunque Lowell no  le interesaba estudiar nunca dudo en regresar, ella nunca quiso aquella casita realmente, siempre soñó con salir y conocer el mundo pero el deseo de conseguir algo de su padre, una cosa que le recordara a su familia le hacía desear tanto aquel lugar.

 

Ahora sin embargo se sentía libre, no había odio o dolor en su corazón, no más necesidad de aquél hogar, porque eso que tanto busco se encontraba justo al otro lado de sus dedos, Carlos De Vil el niño que dejo entrar hace muchos años ahora le daba una nueva familia y ella nunca se sintió más  agradecida.

 

Ella conservo la capa roja de su madre y la colita de su padre, eso  fue lo único que se negó a dejar atrás.

******************

Ellos regresaron al final la rutina regreso entonces, Lowell seguía murmurando molesta por tener que hacer piruetas tontas durante las prácticas para el torneo de animadoras, Jay y Carlos comenzaron a hablarse nuevamente, los toques ocasionales estaban de vuelta, incluso Mal bromeaba con la joven loba, todo se llevaban bien, totalmente como una verdadera familia, o manada según lo que la chica los llamaba.

 

Entonces  mentiras Carlos  caía al suelo por que la joven chica saltaba sobre el riéndolo lo noto  esa niña traía de vuelta la antigua comodidad de una familia perdida, ella simplemente abrazo a Carlos aferrándose al niño, enterrando la nariz en su cuello y aspirando aquel aroma tan único, algo en su interior se contrajo, Jay no podía decir bien que era porque  parecía doler cuando Lowell  era tan íntima con alguien más, con Carlos.

 

Fue como un balde de agua fría la verdad que cayó sobre él.

 

No era por Lowell por lo que su interior se retorcía, no era por la chica por lo que su posesividad se activaba, no era por ella por quien la molestia y dolor se esparcía por todo el cuerpo, no, era por Carlos, por aquel niño que reía y sonreía mucho más brillante de lo que nunca lo vio, por ese niño que también enterraba la nariz en la garganta de Lowell y aspiraba su aroma con fuerza, por aquel cuyas manos se colaban debajo de la sudadera de la chica para tocar la piel caliente de ella, por aquel que parecía totalmente feliz de tener a la chica en sus brazos.

 

Lo que Jay no sabía es que lo lobos son criaturas tácticas y que con aquellos toques, con aquella cercanía dos pequeños hermanos que estuvieron separados por años se daban comodidad, en su cabeza Jay se dio cuenta de algo mucho más importante de la razón por la que Carlos era tan necesario en su vida.

 

Él estaba enamorado del niño cuyos ojos llenos de amor solo parecían ser para la loba.

 

Por su parte Carlos no perdió de vista el ceño fruncido, la mirada totalmente molesta de Jay al tocar a la chica, Carlos sintió miedo por primera vez de Jay, pues creyó erróneamente que el chico estaba molesto por tocar de aquella manera a la que él creía era su novia.

 

Y ambos jóvenes se amaban sin saberlo siendo demasiado estúpidos para verlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del lobo feroz la invente, lo sé apesto pero que se le puede hacer, Evie al fin enfrenta a su madre mostrándose como ella es, a la reina no le gusta esto, puede que aquí Ben sea muy buena gente, dulce y tierno pero definitivamente dejara hacer lo que sea a Mal así no sea correcto, este joven la ama tanto que mirara a otro lado mientras ella le arrancaba la piel a Gastón, la ha llamado su reina por primera vez, le ha dado autoridad frente a la isla esto es simplemente grande.
> 
> Gastón segundo murió no me caía bien e intento violar a Carlos solo para fastidiar a Jay es un idiota, no podía dejar que Lowell lo matara o ella definitivamente tendría que ir a la isla, aun cuando se lo merezca ella cometió un crimen y Ben tendría que hacer justicia, Gastón tercero el es un cobarde o mejor dicho es muy listo prefiere tomar la oportunidad que se les presenta y empezar de nuevo, por otra parte Joanna no parece querer dejar pasar esto.
> 
> No sé si recuerden que comente la idea original de esta historia donde Lowell era chico y el y Jay se enamoraban, bueno ellos se separaban porque Lowell si mataba a segundo y Ben lo enviaba a la isla, Jay pedía a Ben la casita del lobo y la reparaba dejando la escuela al final no era suficiente para él y Carlos veía su dolor pero no sabía cómo ayudarle así que el convence a Mal que le pide a Ben llevar a Jay a la isla donde se reencuentra con Lowell pero este lo aleja, al final y como la barrera sigue quebrada, nunca la arreglaron porque Lowell se convierte en el intimidante lobo que ataca a cualquiera que intente escapar, el pierde el control cuando ve a Jay y lo mata, Lowell llora, Carlos lo abraza y Ben le permite regresar a Auradon donde ve la casita reconstruida que Jay había hecho, se siente más culpable y termina viviendo solo recluido en el bosque auto castigándose en busca de perdón, esa era la historia original. 
> 
> Velkan: Nombre de origen eslavo que significa lobo valiente, alguien respondió a una de mis suplicas por ayuda y me dio un montón de nombres para el lobo feroz, este es el que más me gusta, lo cual es irónico para quien es considerado un traidor cobarde por los habitantes de la isla. 
> 
> La casita del lobo al fin le pertenece así como el bosque, que es más bien como una reserva que propiedad la cual debe cuidar y sin embargo Lowell decide regresar a la escuela, eso dice mucho de ella, lamentablemente aun hay cosas que debe aprender.
> 
> Ella ve como su manada a Carlos el lobo feroz lo acepto así que oficialmente lo es, Jay llego poco a poco puede que ella pasara momento traumáticos con el pero sin embargo fue Jay quien le ayudo a superar parte de esa ansiedad y confusión al descubrir que era asexual, además de que sigue sintiéndose protegida con él, tanto Evie como Mal empujaron su lugar debido a que estas estuvieron desde el principio, ella rivaliza con Mal pero Evie es muy diferente es el lado materno y amoroso que le falto además son parte de la manada de Carlos y Jay así que entran automáticamente, y Ben bueno el es el alfa del lugar sin embargo en lugar de ordenar y darse a temer Ben se gano su confianza y dio su completo apoyo, Ben se convirtió en la figura de autoridad de gran respeto para Lowell, se que falta Lonnie pero aun cuando ella es su auto nombrada mejor amiga tanto ella como los príncipes ósea Chad y Audrey no tienen la capacidad emocional para que ella se identifique con ellos, son sus amigos si, y los protegería con su vida pero aun no están dentro de la manada… y dije aun, Ethan es otro problema que abordaremos mas tarde.
> 
>  
> 
> Una galleta???
> 
> Un chocolate???
> 
> Den señales de vida!!!!!!!!!


	17. Capítulo 17: El lobo y el cazador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mis chicos y chicas una disculpa por no actualizar el miércoles pero una de las paginas donde actualizo Amor yaoi estuvo en mantenimiento y me dije o actualizo en todas u ninguna y hasta ahora me soltaron la computadora yey!!! Así que disfruten el cap, por otro lado ya viene Hallowen, no sé si recuerden pero el año pasado publique “I'm waking up” mi primer fic Jaylos de terror lo se fue hermoso, este año tengo preparado otro fic de esa temática, asi que agárrense estará medio feo, no tan sangriento y no de zombies así que espérenlo con ansias, no sé si actualizare “Un nuevo y conocido mundo” veré que puedo hacer con ambos.

**Capítulo 17: El lobo y el cazador.**

**“La maldad no es algo sobre  humano es algo menos que humano” - Agatha Christie.**

 

Mal no estaba muy feliz con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, de hecho desde las últimas semanas, bien estuvo totalmente en contra desde el momento en que Carlos nombro a Lowell desde el primer momento en el que le pidió a Ben traer a su amiga la hija del gran lobo feroz, había una razón por la que todos en la isla odiaban al lobo feroz, lo llamaban traidor y trataban de darle caza, pero también le temían.

 

La reputación del lobo no era solo por ser un vil traidor, o un cobarde que huyo de las filas de maléfica para esconderse en el bosque, no el gran lobo feroz eran tan temido como odiado, porque el gran lobo feroz no solo ataco inocentes cerditos, no solo derivo un par de casas o molesto pequeñas niñas, no aquel lobo había hecho algo mucho peor,  cazo y asesino a una familia entera de cazadores, asesino a su ultimo familiar con vida por poder, asesino a su propia manada cuando estos intentaron dejarle y lo más reciente asesino a su mujer  por ser simplemente humana, los lobos eran inestables, podían cambiar en un santiamén   y morder tu mano.

 

Por eso Maléfica le acepto gustosa  cuando llego a ayudar contra Auradon, porque sabía de su ferocidad, que atacaría sin contemplaciones y quemaría a sus enemigos sin piedad,  pero el lobo en su naturaleza vio la lucha tonta y sin futuro y dio media vuelta, se escondió, hasta que aprecio en la isla nuevamente  para reclamar los bosques tenebrosos, nadie salía vivo de ese lugar, cualquiera que entrara al territorio de la bestia se convertía en su alimento, cuando tuvieron la necesidad de pasar por el bosque en la búsqueda del ojo del dragón todos iban con miedo, todos temían, pero Carlos parecía vigilar por otras razones diferentes, ahora entiende por qué, Carlos le estaba buscando.

 

Lowell era inestable, lo supo en el momento en que esta rompió la ventana de la limosina para escapar, lo reafirmo cuando salto para rasgar la garganta de Carlos y cuando descubrieron que era una chica todo se complicó, por que la niña odiaba con toda el alma a Carlos y ella quería quemarlo desde su interior, por eso cuando Jay empezó  andar con la chica supo que algo andaba mal, que definitivamente ese amor  no era tan puro, ella estaba en lo cierto pero  a la  vez equivocada.

 

Aquella pequeña  niña solo arrastraba un dolor mucho más grande, un pasado más trágico que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado, porque si ellos vivieron atormentados de sus padres, Carlos era abusado como un sirviente, Evie jamás fue lo suficientemente buena para su madre y Jay, ese pobre chico no era visto como un hijo para Jafar, si ellos eran abusados pero Lowell estaba en un nivel mucho más allá, ahora Mal se preguntaba cómo es que pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin caer en la locura, pues aquella que alguna vez tuvo amor y felicidad le fue arrancado de pronto por un ser en el que confiaba, por Carlos.

 

No había sido su culpa, de ninguno de ellos, aquellos dos pequeños fueron empujados por diversas razones a tomar decisiones malas, apresuradas y con consecuencias terribles, la muerte del lobo fue una de ellas y aun que sabía que Lowell  había hecho algo extraño para tener a Jay con ella ese chico siempre lo negó, por que en algún momento Jay había tomado a la loba bajo su protección, entonces el comportamiento volátil y errático de Lowell paso otra vez, Gastón segundo estaba muerto, no es que importara, pero por suerte todo quedo en un accidente, el idiota de Jay arruinaría su vida de no ser así, entonces tuvieron que enfrentar otro problema, Evie se puso frente a su madre defendiéndose, Carlos al fin se vengó de la suya y entre todos trataron de recomponer los pedazos de una niña rota.

 

Cuatro simples chicos llenos de cicatrices tratando de reparar un alma en pedazos.

 

Ver a Carlos  y Lowell interactuar como antes de cualquier incidente no fue fácil, pues la primera vez aquella mañana después de no verse por todas las clases la chica simplemente salto contra el pequeño tirándole al suelo gruñendo, todos se tensaron de inmediato, todos temieron algún cambio de corazón de ella, pero en cuanto los gruñidos de Carlos se hicieron presentes les miraron curiosos, Carlos invertía el agarre de la joven lanzándole al suelo y gruñéndole de igual manera sorprendiéndola, para ellos era algo tan natural que cuando al fin habían eliminado aquella brecha de dolor regresar a su antiguo compartimiento era lo natural.

 

Era común entonces ver a la chica saltando ante cada oportunidad contra Carlos, que ambos se revolcaran en el suelo gruñendo  entre empujones y mordidas suaves, donde siempre terminaba con uno de ellos sometiéndose al otro, cuando eran niños y Carlos solo era un pequeño casi anémico cachorro era Lowell quien siempre lograba someterlo pero ahora con este cambio de escenario, con todo el ejercicio extra por el deporte y la buena alimentación Carlos podía llevarla casi con facilidad si esta no usaba toda su fuerza, así que verlos  “Pelear” a  sus pies se volvió algo cotidiano, una vez fue tan intenso que Mal vacio su jugo sobre ellos solo para separarlos y aunque la cara de ambos chicos parecía asesina estos empezaron a reír.

 

Otra cosa nueva por parte de esta chica era el contacto, no solo con Carlos o Jay, la verdad aun no sabía si seguían saliendo o no porque ella parecía querer frotarse contra todos a cualquier momento, Carlos explico algo sobre las marcas de olor y eran fundamental para un lobo nacido como ella, pero realmente era muy frustrante que la loba simplemente le abrazara sin contemplaciones  tuvo que ponerle un freno a estas muestras de afecto por qué Mal no era una chica muy afectiva, algo que no parecía molestarle a Evie, ella decía que amaba los abrazos entre más mejor pfff.

 

Lo malo era que Ben pensaba igual, con el rey era diferente, Lowell no brincaba o simplemente se imponía, no, ella se acercaba tímidamente primero  jugueteando con su sudadera o cualquier ropa que usara para mirar a su novio con esos enormes ojos brillantes,  Carlos lo llamado su “ mirada de cachorrito” y entonces Ben abriría los brazos y esta con gusto frotaría toda su mejilla en la de él, Mal ardía en celos cada que esto sucedía pero de nuevo Ben había sido el que se lo busco, él había reclamado su lugar en la manada  que tenían cuando se unió al aullido aquella tarde por lo tanto Ben estaba dentro y eso significaba mimos.

 

Mal quería retorcerle el pescuezo   a la chica, sobre todo cuando ella aun en brazos de Ben le lanzaba esa mirada de autosuficiencia porque Mal aún no estaba bien con las muestras de afecto con su novio, odiaba a la pequeña bastarda, pero la verdadera razón porque la que Mal aun no terminaba de perdonar a esa chica era por Jay, simplemente era su culpa, porque cada vez que Lowell y Carlos se frotaban entre si el árabe parecía querer separarles y empurarles lejos, Jay parecía tan celoso y asesino que tal vez si esos niños prestaran más atención tendrían miedo.

 

Lo malo era que Mal no estaba muy segura si esos celos eran debió a Lowell o a Carlos, fuera lo que fueran alguien iba a sufrir y ella tendría que estar ahí para ayudar componer las cosas, Mal odiaba no tener el control sobre algo y un lobo era impredecible.

 

************************

 Carlos estaba en éxtasis, caminaba en lo que parecía una hermosa nube de deseos cumplidos, pues desde hace unos días  la había recuperado, a esa chica, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a su familia perdida, estar con la loba de la misma forma tan íntima como antes en su infancia era simplemente sublime, ni siquiera los recuerdos amargos de aquella noche podían opacarlo, lo único que le hacía entristecer era saber que si no hubiese parado ese mal entendido antes tal vez Lowell no hubiera pasado todos esos años solitaria en el bosque.

 

Si ambos jóvenes hubieran pedido perdón, si  se hubieran buscado dejando atrás todas sus aprensiones, toda la culpa y dolor, tal vez Lowell no hubiera sufrido tanto, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque ellos eran libres, estaban en Auradon y eran una familia de nuevo, una más grande con la adición de sus amigos, de Ben y de incluso aquellos otros tres chicos que quien lo diría hasta empezaba a caerle bien Chad.

 

La vida era definitivamente buena  y Carlos dudaba que pudiera ponerse mejor.

 

  * Se siente extraño – suspiro el chico luego de dejarse caer sobre la cama  ahora que estaban en el equipo de animadoras y en el Tourney tenían que trabajar el doble y si con eso contamos las  “peleas” con Lowell por la dominación Carlos acababa molido en un día.
  * ¿Qué? – Jay apenas si le miro los recuerdos de momentos antes de ver a Lowell y Carlos jugueteando entre empujones aun flotaban en su mente.
  * Esto – hizo un ademan con la mano a su alrededor ignorando lo distraído que estaba Jay -la paz – suspiro simplemente - es como si – dudó no sabiendo cómo explicarse - como si recuperara una parte de mi ser – explico levantándose sentado en la cama y colocando una mano en su corazón -  lo siento  - murmuro cuando se dio cuenta como sonaba aquello pues la mirada de Jay parecía molesto - sé que suena extraño porque ella es tu novia pero – y Carlos realmente no quería pensar en eso, no desde que había aceptado que Jay nunca le vería más que como un amigo y que Lowell estaba mucho más feliz con él, no Carlos simplemente no podía hacerle eso otra vez a Lowell.
  * No es mi novia – la forma tan rápida que Jay corrigió su error le sorprendió, Carlos de inmediato le miro confuso - terminamos desde hace mucho – Jay continuo pasándose por la habitación ignorando la reacción del menor que parecía reprimir una mueca de felicidad – desde mucho antes de ser animadores – murmuro entre molesto porque aún no quería ser parte de eso.
  * Oh – Carlos respondió abriendo con suavidad sus labios, su corazón de inmediato se disparó latiendo con fuerza, aun cuando sabía que esos no significaba nada, porque Jay no le quería, no de esa forma, solo era amigos y bueno Lowell aun parecía muy unida a él, así que era obvio que ella estaba enamorada y si ella quería a Jay Carlos no iba a intervenir, porque prometió cuidarla, velar por ella, y por qué no  iba a regarla  otra vez.
  * Somos amigos – continuo Jay despojándose de la ropa y buscando una más cómoda para dormir - o lo que sea que tengan los lobos – frunció la nariz pues recordaba que ella había dicho algo sobre ser más que amigos como familia pero con otro nombre, casi podía escuchar la voz de Lowell decir “no somos amigos Jay, nunca podremos serlo, amigos son Ethan, Lonnie, Audrey incluso Chad pero nosotros somos manada”
  * Manada – y si Carlos confirmo su pensamiento, ante aquella particular manera de llamarles una familia.
  * Si supongo que eso somos ahora –suspiro un poco desanimado, por ella había dejado en claro que todos ellos lo eran ahora - solo que – continuo parándose en frente de la cama del joven, donde ese aun pensaba en todo lo que la chica había empezado a parlotear sobre ser una familia unida - no quiero ser tu compañero de manada Carlos – y aquello le sorprendió, Carlos abrió los ojos con miedo al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Jay y el dolor se incrementó aún más cuando la mirada firme como un chuchillo de  este le atravesó.
  * Entiendo- logro articular mientras su labio temblaba casi al borde del llanto -  fue mi culpa lo que paso con Lowell y yo – y Carlos pensaba realmente que era eso, que Jay todavía le odiaba o simplemente lo creía demasiado lleno  de mierda como para seguir siendo su amigo aquí en Auradon, ellos debían ser buenos después de todo, Jay no tendría ningún beneficio a su imagen si estaba cerca de alguien como Carlos de Vil - bien Jay está bien si no te agrado pero –  desvió la mirada mientras desesperadamente buscaba cualquier cosa donde mantener sus ojos ocupados, mientras intentaba formar las palabras que le hicieran entender al árabe que tendrían que soportarse por el bien de Lowell.
  * No lo entiendes – la voz de Jay totalmente libre de cualquier emoción le hiso estremecerse - yo no quiero ser tu compañero de manada –y aquellas palabras dolían, Carlos apretó las manos jugueteando con sus dedos al escucharlas - ni siquiera quiero ser tu amigo Carlos –y aquello  fue como una bofetada, por segunda vez en la vida Carlos vio su mundo desmoronarse y esta vez dolió mucho más que la anterior -  joder,  yo –y Carlos solo quería que parara, que dejará de ser tan cruel pero Jay tenía que decirlo hacerle entender a ese chico, ahora cuando el valor era bombeado por sus venas -  Yo quiero ser algo más, mucho más – soltó en un suspiro demasiado pesado para su pecho - me gustas Carlos, no sé cuándo sucedió ni cómo pero simplemente me gustas – Carlos levanto la mirada ante esto mirándole con verdadera sorpresa y Jay sintió su corazón retorcerse, sintió un dolor profundo al ver como las lágrimas ya caían sin poder evitarse por las mejillas de aquel pequeño niño.
  * Estas bromeando – aseguro Carlos al ver como Jay de inmediato se acercaba – ¡no!- le empujo cuando quiso acunar su mejilla – estas… joder Jay si esto es una jodida broma te matare – soltó un gemido entonces, tan lastimero que hizo encogérsele el corazón a Jay al ver el dolor del chico.
  * Jamás bromearía con algo así – a Jay no le importo ser alejado, volvió a acercarse esta vez tomando la mano que nuevamente iba a empujarle y la beso, beso la palma de ese niño que simplemente le miraba asustado – no a ti al menos – y un nuevo jadeo volvió a soltar aquel pequeño niño – me gustas mucho Carlos y quiero besarte tan mal –  Jay callo sus palabras cuando las lágrimas volvieron a intensificarse, cuando aquel pequeño niño parecía mucho más herido que antes y mal interpretándolo todo se alejó, porque seguramente Carlos amaba a Lowell, porque ese pequeño solo se había reprimido porque creía que ellos dos salían y Carlos como buen amigo nunca tocaría a su novia – lo siento – se disculpó alejándose.
  * No te atrevas – ahora fue el turno de Carlos de agarrarle, pues aquella mano se cerró en su camiseta para mantenerle en su lugar – no tomes las palabras de vuelta – y las lágrimas seguían brotando, pues aquel niño era un cumulo de sentimientos contradictorios, dolor, felicidad, anhelo, tristeza todo revolviéndose dentro de él y explotando sin detenerse – no ahora que sé que también estás enamorado de mi – y aquello fue todo lo que necesito Jay, aquel también le quería algo que los débiles labios  de Carlos soltaron.



 

Porque Carlos estaba enamorado de él tanto como él lo estaba, porque ese niño no se retiraba  cuando otra vez acuno su mejilla, porque sus labios se presionaron totalmente con miedo contra los suyos, porque en aquel momento las lágrimas de Carlos se volvieron de felicidad pura.

 

Porque  Carlos al fin comprendió que la vida siempre podía ser mejor   y ser correspondido por Jay era simplemente mucho más de lo que merecía, no empujaron más las cosas, Carlos se disculpó por ser tan sentimental y empezar a llorar algo que Jay simplemente desestimo llamándole lindo causando solo que este llorara más fuerte, y se sostuvieron ahí, ambos chicos hambrientos de amor, se abrazaron manteniéndose  juntos entre promesas silenciosas, Jay se aferró a Carlos totalmente agradecido besando la parte superior de su cabeza antes de dormir, Carlos enterró la nariz justo en el cuello de Jay sintiéndose completamente feliz y pleno.

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron a desayunar y luego del incomodo comienzo de la mañana donde no sabían bien como tratarse, Jay termino besando sus labios nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación,  Lowell frunció la nariz deteniéndose de golpe justo antes de abalanzarse contra Carlos y gruño a Jay una advertencia “Manada o no te destrozare si le haces daño”  causando que Carlos se pusiera todo rojo, rompiendo la tensión al fin, entonces Jay paso un brazo por los hombros del menor asegurándole que no lo haría, en la mesa un montón de suspiros se escucharon “Gracias a Lucifer” fue  Mal y un chillido de Evie, “al fin” fue tal vez de Ben, “Mierda” tal vez de Chad quien pasaba un billete a Lonnie, si definitivamente  todo era mucho mejor, tanto así que Carlos sintió un fuerte miedo en su corazón por esto. 

 

Él tenía razón, las cosas eran demasiado buenas como para durar.

 

**************************

 La competencia finalmente había llegado a su momento culminante, con mucho trabajo lograron pasar a las finales, y digo trabajo porque Lowell había  casi vomitado dos veces en el escenario durante la semi final, así que ahora estaba ahí practicando para la final, donde se decidiría  que escuela ganaría la competencia, Audrey estaba realmente molesta, gruñendo a todos para hacer las cosas perfectas, empujándoles a sus límites, junto a ella Mal de igual manera mostraba sus ojos ante cualquier que cometiera un error casi había asesinado a Jay porque este se distrajo durante un momento al ver a su novio, si a Carlos mientras este se agachaba.

 

La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo y no era para menos ambas chicas querían ganar y todo el equipo simplemente no quería ser asesinado por cualquiera de ellas, así que por tercera vez practicaban la rutina antes de un merecido descanso que al menos la mitad utilizaría al irse a dormir a sus habitaciones de hotel, la tensión era tanta que ni siquiera Chad o Ethan estaban ahí para animarles, ambos habían simplemente colándose en el autobús y Ben no es que él estuviera evitando pero mantendría vigilados a los otros dos chicos, si claro.

 

  * ¡¡Lowell!! – la voz Carlos rezumbo cuando aquella chica simplemente se desplomo,  ni siquiera estaba en el aire, era un simple paso y ella se desmayó, de inmediato Mal quien estaba más cerca se acercó a levantarla, Audrey por su parte gruñía a ella señalándole que debió comer su desayuno, pero no era su culpa el atún simplemente olía fatal y le daban ganas de vomitar.



 

Aquello sirvió de excusa para que al menos la mitad del equipo argumentara que  necesitaran un descanso, la otra mitad simplemente asintió, a aquellas dos chicas no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo y dejarles ir, asegurándoles que si algo malo les pasaba en la final los destrozarían parte por parte, todos salieron huyendo entre agradecimientos y promesas, Lonnie no perdió el tiempo ella llevo a Lowell a su habitación que también compartían, bueno Jay la llevo cargando mientras los demás parecían preocupados, en cuestión de minutos la loba se sintió mejor y los saco de la habitación molesta por su evidente preocupación a todos menos a Lonnie porque ella también dormía ahí.

 

  * Es la segunda vez que pasa y te eh visto enferma anoche – Lonnie espero al menos unos minutos antes de sonar acusadora -  oliste la lasaña vomitaste todo y sé que has estado masticando carne cruda – continuo parándose frente a la chica que miraba sus manos casi regañada - algo anda mal  debes ver a un médico.
  * No es necesario estoy bien, soy un lobo – respondió ella rodando los ojos y mirándole fijamente.
  * Tienes estas nauseas, te desmayas constantemente – enumero- ¿acaso estas embarazada?- pregunto medio bromeando.
  * ¿Qué? – y aquella pregunta le confundió, ella no tenía idea de  sus síntomas fueran las de alguien embarazada, apenas si sabía algo sobre sus calores y esas cosas.
  * Bueno tu sabes, parece ser que estas embarazada, los mareos, vómitos, nauseas, antojos raros pero no puede ser tienes tu periodo y todo – la miro fijamente, pero Lowell parecía mucho más confundida que antes.
  * ¿Periodo? – y soltó la pregunta como si aquella palabra no significara nada para ella, como si simplemente fuera algo nuevo que no importara.
  * Medico ahora – señalo la puerta al comprender que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.
  * No- ella de inmediato se levantó - por favor Lonnie – suplicante miro a la oriental haciendo un puchero – no.
  * Bien – suspiro ella sabiendo que no podía obligarle en ese momento -   prueba casera – murmuro caminado  a la puerta deteniéndose justo antes de salir - pero si voy yo y mis padres se enteran – pensó en vos alta porque sabía que sus padres no se lo tomarían a bien creerían que estaba teniendo sexo tan joven y bueno eso es algo que un padre realmente no quiere saber - espera llamare a alguien – continuo mientras Lowell le miraba confundida desde la cama donde se había sentado nuevamente - Ethan necesitamos un favor – en cuanto la otra voz respondió ella simplemente miro a loba y asintió- un enorme favor.



 

Ethan había contestado su teléfono hasta el cuarto zumbido pues estaban  en plan de ignorar a los animadores y sus escalofriantes capitanas lo dijo Chad no él, por lo que vagaban por la ciudad alejándose del hotel seguidos de Ben quien simplemente no les dejaba hacer nada divertido nuevamente palabras de Chad, por lo que en cuanto recibió aquella petición tan extraña formo alguna tonta excusa y se dirijo en marcha, esto era simplemente grande, si Lonnie no le había pedido a ninguna de las chicas ir a comprar la prueba entonces la chica en cuestión no debía tener la confianza con Mal o Evie por lo que solo había una persona, Audrey, Ethan casi podía ver como Chad se desmayaba al saber que su novia estaba embarazada.

 

  * Tuve que ir a la otra ciudad fue muy vergonzoso ahora díganme ¿para quién son? – nada más al entrar Ethan soltó su parloteo ignorando como la bolsa era arrancada de su mano por Lonnie, casi se arrepiente cuando la dependienta de la tienda miro las cuatro pruebas diferentes que el príncipe compraba, según el disfrazado, solo se había puesto lentes y una gorra - es Audrey verdad dime joder dime que es ella – siguió hablando mientras la oriental examinaba todos y cada una de ellas, el príncipe busco en la habitación para encontrarla simplemente vacía de la princesa,  entonces el ruido en el baño le hizo sonreír, ahí era donde se encontraba.
  * Cállate Ethan  – justo antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido Lonnie lo callo y trato de correrlo, pero ya era muy tarde, Lowell salió del baño haciendo una mueca obviamente había estado vomitando en él, entonces  Lonnie empujo las pruebas a sus  brazos y entro con ella al baño.



 

El príncipe se quedó ahí, entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, esperando los dichosos minutos que las pruebas necesitarían, cuando la puerta se abrió Lowell simplemente paso de largo para sentarse en la cama Lonnie simplemente traía una de las pruebas en la mano mirándole con recelo como si pudiera cambiar su resultado.

 

  * ¿Lowell? – hablo al fin Ethan mas Lonnie simplemente empujo la prueba al chico para callarlo y sentarse junto a la loba – positivo – murmuro mirando el palito  blanco entre sus dedos,  aun sin creerlo realmente  entro al baño de inmediato donde las demás pruebas descansaban en el lavabo -  todos son positivos – salió entonces con todos ellos en sus manos como si necesitara una explicación - estas embarazada – y aquellos no fue una pregunta, la chica en la cama solo se encogió más ante esa palabra, Lonnie  tratando de consolarla coloco una mano en su hombro apretándole - ¿Lowell? – pero Ethan necesitaba oírlo negar, decir algo, porque Lowell no podía estar, ella solo era una niña ok, una pequeña que apenas si hablaba con nadie y su  único novio había sido Jay y eso solo significaba que.
  * ¿Qué he hecho? – murmuro la loba al   comprender lo grave de la situación-  ¿padre que hice?- y se abrazó a si misma resistiendo el  impulso de llorar.
  * Voy a matar a Jay – Ethan gruño estrujando las pruebas en sus manos dispuesto a ir a buscar a aquel chico que en su opinión era solo un violador, porque Lowell era menor, una niña mucho más joven que Jay y él debía ser quien entendiera eso, él fue el que se aprovechó de ella y no al revés cierto, porque Lowell apenas si sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo mucho menos sabría sobre sexualidad, Ethan iba a arrancarle la piel y luego dejar que las olas del mar saldas lo golpearan.
  * No – la voz casi estrangulada de la loba le detuvo – no… no es culpa de Jay – jadeo su nombre –es mía, solo mía – y no pudo más aquella niña simplemente soltó a llorar en brazos de Lonnie quien la acuno con suavidad.
  * Estará bien – murmuraba ella reconfortando ala pobre niña en sus brazos - estarás bien – repitió levantando la mirada para callar al príncipe que parecía querer decir algo al respecto, gritar que esa no era la culpa que la loba y que si había un culpable ese sería Jay – por favor no Ethan- le hablo suplicante y el príncipe callo.



 

Solo que no había sido la culpa del  ex ladrón en absoluto, tampoco lo fue de ella, solo fue el desafortunado desenlace de una venganza sin sentido, algo de lo que Lowell se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Ella les hizo prometer guardar el secreto y aun en contra de los deseos de ambos chicos  ella participio en el torneo, ganaron el trofeo gracias a su ejecución perfecta, y mientras todos reían, mientras celebraban en abrazos felices por tener el titulo por primera vez en años Lowell se desmayó nuevamente.

 

Solo que ahora sabían la razón.

**************************

 

Ver a Evie por los pasillos enfundada en pantalones y sacos totalmente pegados a su cuerpo, así como su cabello recogido en una coleta baja ya era algo que se acostumbraron la mayoría de los chicos en la preparatoria, o al menos no comentaban nada, la mitad por qué le temían a Mal y la otra mitad a Jay, no es como si ellos fueran amenazando a diestra y siniestra pero de vez en cuando   algún susurro malicioso se escuchaba ellos siempre lo sabían, Mal podía tener alguna conversación “amigable” con dicha persona o Jay simplemente le lanzaría una mirada mortal, así que nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para mencionar el atuendo de Evie.

 

O al menos nadie parecía serlo, aquel día era uno de esos, Evie vestía un hermoso chaleco negro y una camisa azul brillante junto a sus pantalones lisos algo elegante  y de buen gusto, incluso y aun que parecía imposible empezaba a tener un club de fans si como el de todos los príncipes del lugar, unas cuantas chicas tomaban fotos de ella a escondidas en lo que parecía el inicio de unas jovencitas enamoradas suspirando por el chico de sus sueños y bueno incluso Lowell admitía que Evie lucia demasiado atractiva como varón eso decía mucho.

 

Lo que más encantaba de Evie, o E como todos le llamaban cuando era uno de esos días, era que sus modales de princesa se convertían en los de un príncipe, en lugar de ser la dulce y educada chica que aun solía ser con todos, se transformaba en un caballeroso príncipe  cuya sonrisa podía derretir a las chicas tal a la par de Jay y bueno tal vez estar pegada a Jay en esos días ocasionaba suspiros al doble,  definitivamente Evie te hacia cuestionar tu heterosexualidad por un segundo, sobre todo para esas chicas despistadas que no sabían que una chica se escondía detrás de ese físico.

 

Por lo que mientras Jay se ofrecía a traer las bebidas a la mesa donde estudiaban, el siempre orbitaba a su alrededor en esos días, E odiaba que lo tratara como una frágil princesa pero lo dejaba hacerlo  porque no quería ver  su mirada de dolor, así que mientras Jay  salía en dirección contraria al viento a buscar el dichoso jugo de arándanos del chico alguien se deslizo al asiento de enfrente de E.

 

  * ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz tan familiar de quien hacia esa pregunta le hizo tensarse – dijiste que eras una chica y ahora vistes como un hombre – E tardo una eternidad en levantar la mirada y verlo a él a Doug quien le miraba confuso – esto es otro truco, buscar una princesa ya que los príncipes no caían por ti – su voz sonaba acusadora.
  * No veo como eso es de tu incumbencia – recuperando la compostura E hablo dotalmente tranquilo – lo dejaste claro la última vez, esfúmate – lanzo las últimas palabras como una amenaza.
  * Está funcionando sabes, las chicas te miran, incluso Audrey parece impresionada, lo más curiosos es que has atraído la atención de Chad, tal vez sea un poco gay – continuo ignorándole – ¿él lo sabe?, lo que hay debajo de tu falda o pantalones.
  * Creo decir que te marcharas – frunció sus cejas ahora si molesto, ese chico no tenían ningún derecho, no cuando le empujo lejos de su vida, no cuando le hizo sentir tanto dolor.
  * Quiero comprender ¿por qué haces esto?  Porque… porque después de mentirme  haces esto – pero aquel chico sin siquiera mirarle se limitó a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, si ese chico no iba a dejarlo tranquilo él se marcharía por su cuenta – Evie espera – le tomo del brazo con fuerza.
  * ¿Qué diablos Doug? – Jay llego al instante solo un segundo tarde para que él fuera llamado Evie, vio el dolor en la cara del chico, porque E odiaba ser llamado Evie mientras era varón, porque le recordaba el cómo su madre  le hacía avergonzarse de esa parte de él, de ser alguien más – creí a ver sido claro,  voy a arrancarte los ojos y la lengua para que no vueltas a  verle o hablarle – gruño empujando al chico que se ajustaba sus gafas – y eso será poco con lo que te haga  Mal – Doug pareció querer decir algo mas pero Jay se posó de inmediato frente a E obligándole a dejar – ¿estás bien?
  * No necesito un príncipe en brillante armadura Jay, deja de tratar de salvarme.
  * No estaba salvándote E – murmuro rodando los ojos – estaba protegiéndole a él quien sabe que le hubieras hecho y somos buenos ahora recuerdas, no tendré a uno de mis amigos enviado de vuelta a la isla por algún idiota – termino empujando el hombro juguetón del chico.



 

E  sonrió golpeándole igual en el hombro, adoraba cuando sus amigos lo trataban como un chico pero era Jay quien parecía mucho menos incomodo que todos, Carlos aun tropezaba con las palabras al referirse a él, Ben parecía pensar todo tres veces para no decir algo inapropiado, Chad, Audrey y Lonnie siempre estaban olvidándolo y Lowell bueno ella siguió llamándole princesa de los bosques alegando que no le importaba lo que fuera, solo ella, pero Jay, él siempre fue su principal apoyo, siempre se sintió cómodo a su alrededor incluso en la isla, Jay fue el  segundo en descubrirlo pero el primero en tratarlo como un chico, a diferencia de Mal que trataba a todos por igual con mucha brusquedad y cero tacto, con Jay siempre fue él.

 

Ethan había mirado la escena, desde hace unas semanas Evie no había discutido con él, sus largos debates durante clases se habían apagado, incluso cuando iba a molestarle durante la práctica Evie le ignoraba o simplemente no reaccionaba a sus intentos de conversación, así que verla pegado junto a Jay en esa ocasión se sintió extraño en él, sabía que estaba enamorado, aquel príncipe se había enamorado de una chica que a veces era un chico y un chico muy sexy por su puesto así que tal vez estaba un poco celoso de que Jay llegara a rescatarla de aquella molesta conversión, porque si podía ver que Doug le estaba incomodando tanto, así que si estaba celoso de que Jay le ganara el honor de rescatar a la joven y así tener una excusa para hablar.

 

Por lo que había ido nuevamente  hasta la práctica de animadoras esperando ver a la chica de sus sueños, o chico usar esa falda que tanto le gustaba y tal vez molestar a Lowell, era divertido verla gruñir enfadada, para su sorpresa no hubo falda, era la primera vez que sucedía esto, incluso otros días cuando Evie era un chico ella aun usaba la falda en la práctica de animadoras, pero esta vez no la hubo, en su lugar estaba usando unos pans, si los mismos pans que un animador masculino usaría, así que si tal vez se sorprendió un poco y bueno tal vez dijo algo como “Donde está tu falda Evie” frente a todo el equipo y si tal vez sonó un poco mal lo que causo que ella lo mirara mal y se alejara furiosa, Ethan tenía suerte de que Jay y Carlos no estaba ya en el equipo o alguien le hubiera roto un brazo, en su lugar luego de darse cuenta de su estúpido error corrió a alcanzar a la joven, o chico, rayos estaba tan confundido.

 

  * Evie espera – la alcanzo cuando al fin luego de mucho gritar su nombre ella se detuvo y le encaro -  quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento – dijo en voz totalmente firme con la postura de un príncipe.
  * si como sea no me importa – desestimo él, mirando un punto fijo lejos del rostro del príncipe.
  * puedes por favor tomarte enserio esto un minuto – notándose ignorado un poco de ira emano de él.
  * estoy muy ocupado Ethan – soltó su nombre con resentimiento - libros que leer – empezó a enumerar -  maquillaje que arreglar – dijo con sarcasmo pues había escuchado algunos murmullos maliciosos sobre su apariencia cando era chico -  chicos con los que salir – termino con veneno porque realmente recordó la razón por la que empezaba a evitar al príncipe, por aquella tarde en la sala de música.
  * Por un segundo olvide que eras la señorita perfección popularidad – rodando los ojos Ethan apretó los puños a sus costados al ver como esa chica se burlaba, como se jactaba de aun vistiéndose como un chico tenía una fila de chicos esperando por salir con ella - realmente creí que eras diferente pero no, eres una egocéntrica presumida – frunció su nariz al mirarla despectivamente sintiendo ira tanto celos por saber que esa chica jamás le tomaría en serio.
  * ¡Ja! – bufo el -  un príncipe diciéndome egocéntrico eso si es nuevo –siguió burlándose -  porque no vas a engatusar princesas o doncellas es lo único que saben hacer – le miro acusadoramente esperando que entendiera la  obvia referencia sobre Lowell, la chica que seguramente no entendía  muy bien sobre las relaciones.
  * Y tu ve a engañar y hechizar es para lo que sirven los de la isla – gruño en respuesta realmente gruño esta vez, pareciera que Lowell le había pegado algunos hábitos como el gruñir cuando se frustraba.
  * ¡Tú no sabes nada de nosotros! – grito indignado - de mí – camino el par de pasos que los separaba y levanto un dedo acusador en su dirección -  tú el príncipe perfecto cuya vida es un sueño – y empujo aquél dedo contra el pecho del príncipe solo para hacer su punto.
  * Vida perfecta por favor, Evie – de un manotazo alejo aquel dedo acusador - no todos quieren ser príncipes o reyes como Ben – levanto los brazos en total dramatismo - ¡yo no quiero el peso de la corona sobre mí! – y su voz empezaba a  elevarse al ver como esa chica parecía no entender nada - ¡yo no quiero tomar el trono de mi abuelo! - grito mucho más fuerte ganando la atención de los curiosos pero sobre todo sobresaltándole.
  * ¡Deja de llamarme Evie!- grito molesto dejando caer su bolsa de ropa al suelo con rudeza – Eres un jodido príncipe no sabes nada- le miro desafiante cruzándose de brazos.
  * ¡No pretendas saber qué es lo que quiero!– respondió igual cada vez más lleno de furia, no para la chica si no para sí mismo, para el buen hijo que debía ser, para todas las responsabilidades que no quería.
  * ¡Soy un chico! – Él no sabe por qué lo dijo, simplemente lo hizo al notar como parecía cada vez más molesto, como aquel príncipe parecía tan atrapado como él.
  * ¿Qué? – aquello lo confundió, si sabía que estaba vestido como uno pero - eres… ¿por eso te gusta vestirte de chico? – tal vez aquello lo dijo en voz alta causando una mueca de fastidio en la chica frente a él - ¿quieres volverte uno? – y si ahí estaba su voz de idiota preguntando lo al parecer obvio.
  * No idiota – como dije era un idiota – yo – continuo con voz apagada, toda la ira en sus palabras se opacó-   Eh nacido varón- término mirándose totalmente indefenso, vulnerable ante tal revelación.



 

Bien Ethan había querido tener esta conversación con la chica y dejar claro algunos puntos, y tal vez eso explicaba unas cosas sobre todo las miradas de Doug durante las clases que compartían pero en definitiva eso nunca se lo vio venir.

 

Perfecto Ethan se había enamorado de un chico, sus padres amarían eso.

 

****************************

Joanna estaba molesta vio pasar a la comitiva  real como le llamaban todos los de la isla totalmente quitados de la pena, aquella que incluía a el Rey y su novia, a Evie, a  la pareja de príncipes a Carlos, a Jay pero sobre todo a Lowell y aquella otra chica oriental, esa niña inútil seguía tratada como si fuera una buena chica, como si sus acciones no tuvieran consecuencias, y realmente lo dudaba, solo era de ver como el rey en persona la salvo del lio ante la muerte de Segundo, Lowell merecía ir a la isla, regresar y pagar por todo, por otro lado el haberla traidor era perfecto gracias a esto conoció su existencia, gracias a eso podía llevar a cabo su venganza.

 

Continuar con su plan original era simplemente imposible, Tercero se había alejado completamente de ella, argumentando que jamás quiso vengarse de nadie, que eso era obra suya y de su hermano que si iba a tomar la oportunidad y tratar de hacerse de un nombre lejos de la sombra de su padre, a diferencia de ella Tercero era demasiado débil.

 

Estaba sola ningún otro villano de la isla le ayudaría, ni siquiera Freddy quien estaba segura   les informaba sobre cualquier actitud extraña de los demás chicos ella y el primo inútil de Carlos corrieron la voz de que estos chicos eran intocables y si cometías una falta no serias de vuelto a la isla si no simplemente asesinado y pasado por un accidente, algo que cumplió su objetivo pues después de ver a Lowell totalmente convertida en una bestia todos le temieron, incluso los que no debían decidieron acatar las reglas.

 

Bien si nadie iba a hacer justicia, si ese Rey protegía a la verdadera amenaza, a la bestia dentro de sus dominios, ella tendría que hacer algo, le costó algo de trabajo pero pudo conseguirlo, un rifle era viejo pero su padre le había enseñado bien a limpiar un arma casi perdida a recuperarla y usarla para la cacería, ella tendría una alfombra nueva hecha de pelaje carmín.

 

No fue difícil esperar el momento oportuno después de su practica la chica y aquellos dos jóvenes que se había vuelto muy unido a ella caminaban riendo de regreso a sus habitaciones con ese estúpido perro, así que lo tomo, secuestro a la mascota inútil del pequeño De Vil y cuando le fueron a buscar Joanna se aseguraría de ponerle fin a la bestia.

 

Estaban buscando a Dude desde el inicio de la practica había desapareció pero Audrey fue muy firme ante su deseo de saltársela e ir a busca el dichoso perro, como resultado al finalizar todos salieron a buscarle, si incluso la princesita quien obligo a Chad a ayudarle , aquel príncipe se limitaba a preguntar si acaso no podían gruñir o aullar para localizar al animal a lo que Jay bufo diciendo que así no era como funcionaba, solo que así era exactamente cómo funcionaba, Lowell entonces aulló, su voz resonó por todo el campo, por los pasillos de la escuela, la directora incluso se sorprendió y el entrenador que aún estaba en el campo le miro sorprendido, todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos cuando sucedió.

 

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó a lo lejos, era muy suave y solo la loba pudo escucharlo por lo que salió corriendo detrás de ella Jay y Carlos también lo hicieron, los demás demasiado cansados y ya no tan preocupados por el animal simplemente les dejaron ir, encontraron a Dude amarrado en un tronco caído, el perrito lloriqueaba sobre la chica mala que lo atrapo, sobre cómo era una trampa y cuando al fin fue liberado Lowell pudo escucharlo.

 

El  sonido que aún le helaba la sangre, que le mantenía despierta todas las noches, aquello que le temía, el sonido característico de un arma, de aquellas que mataron a su padre, Jay noto el raro comportamiento en la chica se acercó un poco al notar lo tensa que estaba cuando al fin levantaron la mirada Joanna les saluda, en sus manos una escopeta les apuntaba.

 

  * Lowell Dobuis, la hija del gran lobo feroz – saludo ella con gran cortesía -El rey puede creer que no eres un peligro pero seré yo quien termine con la bestia – continuo apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la chica, ella no se limitaría a herirla, no iba a matarle sin darle tiempo a defenderse.
  * Baja el arma Joanna – Jay hablo levantando las manos y dando un par de pasos frente a la chica, no la había escuchado llegar, y no entendía el motivo por ese odio contra Lowell.
  * Descuida Jay te matare después no separare a tan bella pareja - bufo ella creyendo que estos aún estaban juntos pues sus actitudes no parecían demostrar lo contrario - después hare lo mismo con tu  perra – sonrió al referirse a Carlos que ya tenía a Dude en brazos - una verdadera lástima de Vil es una gran diversión – la ira en Jay se hizo presente él sabía que ellos lo había usado, que Carlos paso muchas noches en la habitación de Joanna y que muchas de esas no las recordaba, el temor de que algo más pudieran a hacerle a un ser querido le hizo sentir mucho odio.
  * ¿Porque diablos haces esto? – Lowell noto la tensión en los hombros de Jay, el estremecimiento de Carlos ante sus palabras debía llamar la atención en Joanna buscar que ella cometiera un error y proteger a su manada - no te hecho nada – la miro con firmeza sin miedo alguno a ser asesinada.
  * Claro que no – comento totalmente tranquila- tu padre por otro lado, el mato al mío  - frunció la nariz ante el recuerdo de verlo partir en el bosque - y luego le devoro no encontramos nada – el cómo escuchado disparos y luego durante días no hubo nada solo silencio - ni los huesos quedaron – termino cuando al final solo encontraron una escopeta y manchas de sangre a su alrededor.
  * Lo siento – Lowell respondió porque sabía lo que era perder a un padre, por más nefasto que fuera si ella le importaba tanto debió amarle.
  * Era un bastardo- eso le sorprendió a todos los chicos del lugar pues Joanna simplemente escupió con desagrado - me nombro como a su estúpida lagartija a la cual quería más que a mí, iba a matarle cuando pudiera pero tú – gruño nuevamente apretando el agarre en la arma -tú y tu peludo padre robaron eso de mí, me quitaron la venganza de mis manos, estaba tan furiosa cuando paso, tan enojada, al menos hice unas botas con ella, la estúpida lagartija, cuando Gastón me dijo que mi padre murió en manos del lobo la abrí dese la garganta a la cola - la sonrisa que mostro era totalmente una digna de un villano, era fría y cruel tan llena de satisfacción mostrándole sus botas totalmente limpias - pero ahora quiero tu piel – termino jalando del gatillo sin perder oportunidad, el sonido de un arma disparándose hizo eco por todo el bosque alertando a los otros chicos que simplemente esperaban impacientes el regresos de sus amigos.
  * ¡¡¡Jay!!! – Lowell grito de inmediato pues el árabe simplemente salto frente a la chica cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a una tumba fría, Jay no iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a ninguno de ellos.
  * Patético descuida te mandare con él – y ella volvió a recargar su arma para volver disparar descuidándose por exactamente tres segundos, tres segundo fueron suficiente, todo lo que Carlos necesito para abalanzarse contra la chica y arrebatarle el arma, él era el más ágil de todos y aun que estaba preocupado por Jay en su cabeza solo había una cosa, proteger a Lowell, a la chica que abandono una vez.
  * De Vil – Joanna escupió su nombre mientras era apuntada con su propia arma - vamos hazlo – sonrió maniática porque ya había matado a Jay ya había logrado un objetivo ahora solo debía enviar a ese chico a la locura – mátame – insistió notando como aquel chiquillo realmente pensaba hacerlo, como el gatillo parecía ser jalado por este.
  * No te irás tan fácil de esto Joanna – pero la voz de Mal interrumpió aquel momento Mal llego entonces poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Carlos haciéndole alejarse, este se levantó mientras la chica debajo de el peleaba contra el príncipe que al sostenía, Chad la mantenía firmemente en su lugar mientras Mal no le perdía de vista.
  * Joanna Leach – Ben apareció entonces, lucio su porte real completamente despeinado por la practica pero con un aire de grandeza - por crímenes contra ciudadanos de Auradon, intento de asesinato – enumero mirándose realmente molesto -  abuso de menores  quedas condenada de vuelta a la isla – y Ben hizo por primera vez algo que pensó que jamás haría uso su poder para ser juez y verdugo en un solo segundo - serás marcada por tu crimen para que sepan que desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad, ni tu ni tus hijos podarán volver jamás – termino mirándole con fiereza mientras detrás de el Mal sonriera con sus enormes ojos verdes, pronto ambos chicos   llevaron a la joven lejos del bosque donde seguramente los guardias o algún otro adulto que escucho el disparo se encontraba.
  * ¡¡Jay!! – en cuanto Joanna salió de su vista Carlos dejo caer el arma para correr donde Jay escupía sangre por la boca, el agujero el su pecho donde la joven le había disparado no dejaba de sangrar, vio entonces como esa chica miraba asustada todo, como aquella no se había separado de su lado simplemente tomaba la muñeca de Jay y la acercaba a su boca - ¿Lowell? – pregunto dudoso mientras Mal y Evie también se acercaban a ver lo sucedido.
  * Lo siento mucho Jay – murmuro ella haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos - puedes odiarme después pero no voy a dejarte morir – y sin perder más tiempo ella encajo sus afilados caninos en la muñeca de un moribundo chico que solo  soltó un grito ahogado.



 

Durante varios minutos no pasaba nada, Mal miraba entere la chica y Jay buscando la razón de aquella acción, Carlos ya haciéndose una idea esperaba ver la sangre detenerse pero contrario a todo esta se volvió negra, putrefacta, en un instante Jay luchaba por respirar y en el siguiente se convulsionaba con bilis negra   en lugar de sangre.

 

  * ¿Qué está pasando? – Evie pregunto  pues aquello era grotesco, Jay parecía en más dolor que antes su cuerpo no dejaba de retorcerse, su mano se aferraba con las uñas a la tierra bajo de él.
  * No funciono – Lowell parecía completamente asustada – él – y su voz se quebró - está muriendo – dijo al fin mirando completamente arrepentida a su hermano a Carlos aquel   niño que negó con la cabeza gritando.



 

Y el grito de dolor de aquel pequeño  no fue percibido por la loba aquella que simplemente veía repetirse aquella pesadilla.

******************

_La puerta entre abierta de aquella cabaña llamo más su curiosidad, en el instante en que llegaron a las cercanías de la casa de su abuela su padre la detuvo mirando directamente a la cabaña entonces se arrodillo frente a ella y le hizo buscar más  flores al bosque, formar un enorme ramo que seguramente alegraría a su querida abuela, así lo hizo, aquella pequeña niño asintió emocionada alejándose mientras su padre entraba a la cabaña._

_Cuando regreso el silencio era estremecedor, los ruidos familiares de su abuela regañando a su padre no podían escucharse dentro de la casita, el olor a sangre en el aire la sobre salto un poco por lo que a pasos lentos ella entro, la puerta chirrió al abrirse, la oscuridad en la  habitación dio paso a la luz  que entraba con ella, en el suelo justo frente a la puerta  su querida abuela yacía en brazos de su padre, una enorme mordida sangrante en su brazo era la causante de tan peculiar olor a cobre._

  * _¿papá? – pregunto dudosa, pues aquel hombre levanto su brillante mirada carmín sobresaltándole un poco como si no hubiese escuchado llegar, sus dientes puntiagudos se abrieron buscándolas palabras, la sangre aquella de su abuela manchaba la barba crecida del hombre, pues era su abuela quien solía afeitarle en sus visitas._
  * _Está sufriendo – dijo al fin cuando un jadeo de la vieja mujer se escuchó, aquel que llamo la atención de la niña que de inmediato corrió a su lado - lo siento – murmuro mirando a su pequeña niña quien aún interrogante observaba como la sangre escurría por la boca de la anciana -lo siento mucho- se dirigió ahora a la mujer cuyos ojos brillaban en comprensión liberándole de toda culpa -  papá tiene que hacerlo cariño – volvió a dirigirse a la pequeña cuyas lagrimas empezaban a formase en sus ojos -  ella está en dolor – explico cerrando los ojos y tragándose la impotencia, la culpa por tener que hacer eso de nuevo -  ella va  a estar mejor ahora- susurro más para sí mismo que para ella mientras rompía el cuello de la vieja mujer._



_Lowell jadeo cuando aquel corazón débil y viejo dejo de latir, cuando el aroma a dolor fue sustituido por la peste de la muerte, ella no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas al ver a su querida abuela  morir frente a sus ojos, su padre, aquel gran lobo feroz abrazo con fuerza aquel cuerpo, reprimiendo el dolor nuevamente, pues fue forzado una vez más a ver morir a una parte de su manada, porque aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, aunque la vieja mujer lo negara, ellos eran una familia._

_El lobo feroz lanzo entonces un gran aullido, aquel que estremeció a toda la aldea cercana a la casita donde vivía la vieja mujer, el aúllo de dolor por un familiar herido, había llegado demasiado tarde cuando lo olio, cuando sintió como aquella mujer empezaba a morir en la cabaña envió lejos a su hija para tratar de salvarle, la mordida de un hombre lobo alfa podía convertir en lobos, salvas vidas, curar    enfermedades, te hacía más fuerte, casi invencible pero de igual manera podía matar, era raro aquel el caso en el que el infectado moría, esa mujer era una de ellas._

_Esa noche tras  dejar a la vieja mujer en su cama por que las demás gente del pueblo no tenía idea de la existencia de lobo y su hija, él le hizo prometer a la niña nunca intentar eso, nunca buscar la manera de buscar transformar  a alguien en  un lobo como ellos, nunca arriesgarse a ver morir a otro ser vivo._

_Años más tarde mientras se encontraba atrapado en su  piel de  lobo dos pequeños niños se aferraban a su calor, dos niños que ahora eran parte de su pequeña manada, por primera vez en muchos años el gran lobo feroz quiso poder tener su fuerza dentro de la barrera, poder darle vuelta a ese pequeño niño, hacerlo más fuerte ayudarle a enfrentar el martirio de su abusadora madre pero sobre todo quiso  darle a su hija un compañero._

_Carlos de Vil era perfecto para su niña, y ella lo era para él, como dos piezas que encajaban se complementaban, solo que no de la manera que el gran lobo quería._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal tratando de adaptarse a todos estos cambios donde no tiene el control, a ella no le gusta no tener el control de las cosas.
> 
> Así que Lowell está embarazada, diablos no me odien por lo que viene ahora, ella tiene 14 años y Jay 17 ninguno de los dos está preparado para esto, ella es muy joven y el viene de un hogar abusivo simplemente la receta para el desastre y si le súmanos a Carlos simplemente todo parece irse a la mierda.
> 
> Los lobos entran en celo una vez al año como en este fic los hombres lobos eran lobos maldecidos y no al revés como generalmente sus rasgos biológicos están más cercanos a estos, obviamente Lowell es una hembra lobo, entra en celo una vez al año por lo que no tiene menstruación cada mes así que no la culpen por no saber lo que es un periodo.
> 
> Como pueden ver Ethan paso de su enamoramiento al mejor amiguis guarda secretos, es literalmente al amigo que mandas a comprar tampones cuando tienes un accidente y sabes que lo hará sin hacer preguntas lol.
> 
> Sigo con mis referencias, en Teen Wolf cuando un alfa muerde a un humano lo puede transformar en un beta, ósea un hombre lobo de su manada, sin embargo no todos sobreviven a esta, en la serie Derek tiene que matar a su novia o lo que sea porque la mordida no toma en ella y empieza a sufrir hasta la muerte, el la mata por piedad porque ella se lo pide, creo, aquí hace lo mismo con la abuela de su esposa que vendría siendo la bisabuela de Lowell pero ella la llamaba abuela, debo aclarar que la abuela vive a las afueras de un pueblo, si como en el cuento de caperucita y nadie sabe de las visitas del lobo y su nieta porque sería ponerlos en peligro por eso tiene forzosamente que dejar el cuerpo de la mujer ahí.
> 
> Deje la conversación de Ethan y Evie ahí para darle más suspenso lol, deben saber que esto pasa antes de que Jay sea atacado por Joanna, Evie es un chico a que no se lo esperaban, aun que creo es bastante obvio ahora que lo pienso… joder.
> 
> El resentimiento de Joanna con Lowell era ese, le quito la oportunidad de matar a su padre y vengarse, retorcido lo sé pero viene de una prisión criada por un idiota y sin amigos que le ayudaran a superar eso, que esperaban.
> 
> Ben en plan aquí mis chicarrones truenan es tan genial, casi hace que me enamore de él, Lowell definitivamente lo respeta mucho más como alfa ahora y Mal estaba de asdadsd “ese es mi hombre joder” 
> 
> Una galleta???  
> Un chocolate???  
> Un Cameron envuelto para navidad?? Si por favor… se aceptan Jays también.


	18. Capítulo 18: Construyendo la confianza.

Capítulo 18: Construyendo la confianza.

“El amor no puede forzarse no puedo obligarte a que me ames, así como tú no puedes evitar el que yo deje de hacerlo” – anónimo.

Tres días después del campeonato de animadoras ahí estaban, Lowell negándose a decir una palabra, sentada en su propia cama con la sudadera de Jay puesta como un escudo, Lonnie parecía leer un libro desde su propia cama y Ethan aquel príncipe paseándose por la habitación, había empujado demasiado en la práctica aun venía con su uniforme y todo y tal vez se pasó de agresivo con Jay pero bueno estaba furioso. 

\- Tienes que decirle – al fin Lonnie dejo caer su libro aquel que no leía realmente y empezó a hablar.  
\- No puedo – susurro bajito abrazando su abdomen tratando de encogerse lo más que podía - no ahora al menos – siguió murmurando, Lonnie no había querido empujar el tema, ninguno de ellos rompieron su promesa de no decir nada le habían dado unos días, tiempo para que lo pensara y la idea se asentara pero sobre todo tiempo para saber qué curso tomar.  
\- No hay que apresurarnos esto aún se puede arreglar – el príncipe dejo de pasearse por la habitación acercándose a las jóvenes mientras se sostenía en uno de los postes de la cama de caoba.  
\- ¿Ethan? – la oriental le miro confusa acercándose al borde de la cama para terminar de cerrar el círculo que sus cuerpos formaban.  
\- No tienes que pasar por esto Lowell iremos con un médico – soltó apenas si lanzando una mirada a Lonnie quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa al entender todo - uno de confianza y el solucionara todo esto – termino acercándose a los pies de la chica de cuclillas para tomar sus manos que descansaban ahora en su regazo y mirarla fijamente.  
\- ¿solucionarlo? – ella no lo entendió, miro al joven a sus pies e inclino su cabeza en aquel gesto que la hacía parecer mucho más ingenua y adorable pues realmente estaba muy confundía al no entender lo que el príncipe quería arreglar, ella no estaba mal, nada dolía bueno además de los mareos simplemente no comprendía ninguna de las palabras que usaba.   
\- Un aborto – suspiro Lonnie al notar la confusión de la chica - el habla de un aborto, no es algo muy común en Auradon pero podría ayudarte – su voz se fue apagando como dijo la última frase, esas dos últimas palabras que le hicieron dudar.  
\- ¿Aborto?- ella miro entonces a su amiga aquélla sentada frente a ellos aún más confundida, pues aquella palabra era aún desconocida para ella.  
\- Significa que pondrían a término tu embarazo – Ethan soltó apretando sus manos suavemente tratando de ser reconfórtale y sonriendo suavemente, todo un apoyo en su opinión, él lo había pensado después de todo, ignoro muchas cosas incluso a Evie al descubrir el embarazo de la chica, porque simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar no cuando Lowell era su mejor amiga, un aborto era lo más sensato eran raros lo casos que se daban en Auradon casi ninguno conocido pues el estigma le seguiría de por vida, pero para alguien como él en su posición sería fácil, era un príncipe tenia los recursos aun sin que sus padres lo supieran pagaría para un buen médico que terminara con eso y guardara silencio, nadie se enteraría, los buenos nombres seguirían guardados y Lowell podía continuar con su vida normal con la que debería tener al ser solo una niña, eso era lo que se acostumbraba hacer en casos como estos.  
\- ¡Quieren matar a mi bebé! – más Lowell no lo vio así, ella empujo a Ethan con fuerza aferrándose a su vientre gruñendo mientras mostraba sus dientes y ojos rojos ante aquellos que planeaban dañar a su cachorro.  
\- Escucha eras joven -Ethan se levantó del suelo confuso por no saber que andaba mal - y estoy completamente seguro que todo esto es culpa de Jay - dijo furioso levantando las manos para tranquilizar a la chica que no dejaban de mostrar sus dientes contra ellos - juro que solo me esto deteniendo porque me lo pediste de lo contrario ya estuviera bien muerto pero esto podría solucionarlo y – el realmente solo quería ayudar, darle una vía de escape para la chica cuyo cariño se incrementó en algún momento de sus sesiones de música.  
\- ¡No voy a matar a mi bebé! – gruño alejándose del príncipe, cortando con cualquier parloteo que este seguía hablando - no voy a ser responsable de la muerte de otro miembro de mi familia, no – cerro los ojos intentando controlarse, sabiendo que de lo contrario desgarraría con sus garras a los dos chicos frente a ella - tiene mi sangre – cuando los abrió sus ojos ya eran dorados nuevamente - la sangre de mi padre y esto fue totalmente mi culpa - continuo, porque ellos no podían entenderlo, no comprendían lo importante que era par un lobo su legado - él va a nacer – sentencio.  
\- Esto no fue tu culpa eres solo una niña y Jay – Etna estaba mucho más furioso, molesto de que Lowell no entendiera las implicaciones de esto, que ella siguiera culpándose cuando era Jay quien la había violado, cuando obviamente ella no tenía la madures para consensuar aquella relación.  
\- ¡Estaba hechizado! – Lowell se rompió, ella confeso al fin en un grito profundo cerrando los ojos no queriendo ver los rostros de decepción, de aquél chico que seguía acusando a Jay de aquéllos que creían en ella, en su inocencia, en la mentira que ella preparo, porque si alguien era culpable solo sería la loba y sus estúpidas ansias de venganza.  
\- ¿Lowell? - Lonnie hablo detrás de Ethan quien aún sorprendido por las palabras no podía procesarlo todo.  
\- Yo – volvió a dejarse caer en la cama totalmente derrotada - yo quería – apretó sus manos con fuerza bajando la mirada para negarse a verlos - Solo quería verle sufrir, fui tan idiota e inmadura y lo hechice Jay no quería eso – explico con suavidad, con todo el autocontrol que podía tener en aquel momento - él no quiere esto – termino en un jadeo al saber que este era su culpa solo su problema, uno que tenía que solucionar por sí sola.  
\- Aun quiero matarlo – Ethan fue el primero en hablar luego de aquel mortal silencio, aquel príncipe no entendía bien, no tenía toda la historia, sabia de la hostilidad de la loba para con Carlos, entendía que este fuera my amigo de Jay y ahora que estaban juntos podía ver porque ella lo había hecho - o al menos romperle un brazo. – termino, porque aun si esa chica lo había hecho por dolor, porque no tenía paz y definitivamente sabía que no fue nada placentero para ella, no cuando apenas si se dejaba tocar por alguno de ellos.

Lonnie volvió a abrazarle, ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso, ni en lo del aborto ni en lo de hechizar a Jay, no podía entender sus razones, y no quería hacerlo, pero en aquel momento era su amiga la que lloraba, y Lonnie no abandonaba a un amigo no importa lo idiota que se comportaba, si soporto a Chad bien podía con Lowell, así que la abrazo, le dio el consuelo necesario y le aseguro que nadie dañaría a su bebé pero sobre todo que guardarían el secreto.

Ethan gruño en desacuerdo se cruzó de brazos aun insistente en lo del aborto pero tras una larga mirada de la oriental acepto, ninguno de ellos culparía más a Jay, ninguno le diría nada pero sobre todo la apoyarían en lo que ella decidiera.

El problema era que aquella pequeña niña apenas si podía cuidar de sí misma, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar de un cachorro, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero si sabía una cosa si Jay se entera entonces destruiría esa felicidad, la felicidad que su pequeño hermano Carlos ahora tenía, ella había tenido éxito, lastimaría a Carlos tanto o más de lo que esperaba.

Ella era realmente un monstruo. 

***************

Apenas si la pequeña maleta de Carlos había sido tirada en la habitación este salto a los brazos de Jay quien en su apuro por sostenerle dejo caer la propia al suelo, fueron tres días, tres tortuosos días después de la victoria de su equipo, de ser mangoneados, reprimidos pero sobre todo soportar las ganas de estar juntos ambos se lanzaron a besarse.

El día en que anunciaron que su escuadrón había ganado las dichosas nacionales Carlos y Jay se lanzaron a besarse y claro celebraron con todo el equipo y puede que quisieran hacerlo en privado pero nuevamente ellos no solo compartían habitación entre ellos, no en el hotel los cuartos eran dobles lo que quería decir que cuatro chicos entraban en las habitaciones y al no ser los únicos varones entre las porristas tenían compañeros que realmente no les daban privacidad, además de que Mal les había prohibido acercarse y causarle lesiones mentales de por vida a cualquiera, sus palabras.

Así que la primera noche luego de ganar se conformaron con acurrucarse uno al otro en la cama, el segundo día todo el equipo salió de fiesta Ben los invito al parque de diversiones del lugar el cual pudieron disfrutar ya sin la presión de sus capitanas en la cabeza, por lo que pasaron la tarde retándose a subir a los juegos más y más aterradores que encontraron, hubiera sigo una grandiosa cita si no fuera por aquellos pequeños detalles, Mal haciendo gestos contra ellos, Evie tomándoles fotos llamándoles lindos y por supuesto Lowell a quien encontraban vomitando y cuidando que no saltara contra cualquier persona solo porque era irritante, eso y que tal vez Ethan les lanzaba miradas llenas de odio digno de un villano, bueno tal vez solo eran para Jay pero el ex ladrón lo ignoro olímpicamente incluso dejo pasar cuando este príncipe le empujo “accidentalmente” claro está al bajar de la montaña rusa.

Carlos estaba deseoso, aun navegando en la nube de felicidad por tener a Jay en sus brazos, joder contra su boca, así que discúlpenlo por ser tan emocionado ante la idea de empujar más allá su relación, después de todo Jay siempre fue una persona muy táctil, y Carlos ese niño totalmente inocente porque si lo era muchas gracias quería experimentarlo todo, tener y probar todo lo que su amado novio podía ofrecerle, él no era un idiota e incluso aquí en Auradon Jay tenía una reputación, una muy grande.

Por lo que aquel chico no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto estuvo dentro de su habitación y Jay cerró la puerta se lanzó contra su novio, enredando sus piernas en su cintura y a dedicarse a besarle el alma con su boca, totalmente sutil claro… ok definitivamente no era nada bueno dando indirectas, Jay se tambaleo un poco pero se las arregló para no caer, de hecho para llegar hasta la mesa en medio de su habitación y dejar caer a Carlos donde se instaló de inmediato entre sus piernas para seguir besándole, para continuar a degustar de su boca, cuando la mano de aquél niño descendiendo de su pecho hasta su hombría gimió.

Fue ahí donde lo vio.

El recuerdo de aquellas veces, el placer proveniente del dolor ajeno, los gritos y suplicas anhelantes de una niña que le empujaba llena de pánico, los enormes ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, los jadeos que le pedían parar, todo el deseo que sentía en aquel momento desapareció, fue lavado por una oleada de asco y remordimiento, de pena y completa culpa.

\- No – jadeo Jay separándose del niño que aún seguía su boca - espera Carlos no puedo – y empujo la mano que le toca sobre sus pantalones, aquellos dedos que se aferraban a sus cabellos, alejo entonces de los labios llenos de ambrosia.  
\- ¿qué?- Carlos aquel niño frunció su nariz al sentir su ausencia abriendo los ojos, pupilas totalmente dilatadas en deseo miraron al moreno que parecía incomodo, algo que jamás había visto en Jay.  
\- Solamente no puedo – suspiro llevando dos dedos al puente de su nariz contemplando realmente contemplando la idea, pero rechazándola al instante, Carlos le miro, observo como Jay cerraba los ojos y fruncía la nariz, como sus hombros estaban tensos pero sobre todo como su cuerpo parecía rechazarle, algo en su interior se contrajo, dolor, rechazo, aquel mismo que sentía cuando su madre simplemente le llamaba inservible, Carlos simplemente reaccionó de la peor manera.  
\- ¿Es porque no soy una chica? – gruño con ira, con desdén bajándose de la mesa para pararse frente a Jay- Es porque soy un chico Jay – golpeo su pecho con su dedo índice acusadoramente totalmente loco, enojado porque aquel joven no pudiera ir tan lejos con él como con esas tontas niñas - o ¿es porque no soy ella?- sentencio lleno de envidia, de ira contra la chica, sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas de impotencia.   
\- Joder Carlos no- Jay le miro confuso, no entendiendo bien su razonamiento, Carlos no lo entendía, no comprendía todo el mal que podía causarle – escucha es solo que eres un niño – tomo su mano para que este dejara de empujarle, la toma para evitar que escapara y no le dejará explicarse - tienes 14 maldición – murmuro casi al borde del colapso nervioso – yo – volvió a mirarle a los ojos - yo no puedo quitar esto de ti – susurro, deseando poder sumergirse en aquellos enormes ojos, deseando poder ignorarlo todo y simplemente abrazar a ese pequeño y hacerlo completamente suyo - eres muy joven – pero no pudo, no podía hacerlo, no cuando Carlos aún era un inocente, no cuando ese niño se las había arreglado para mantenerse puro en una isla llena de porquería, no cuando había la posibilidad de que apagara esa chisma de inocencia y vida en sus ojos, no cuando no podía sacarse de la cabeza los gritos de horror de Lowell.  
\- Lowell no lo era al parecer – Carlos escupió aquellas palabras zafándose de su agarre mirándole con tanto odio que simplemente lastimo a Jay.  
\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto confuso por sus palabras, por las acciones de ese niño que no entendía que solo quería protegerlo.  
\- Ella tiene la misma jodida edad que yo Jay – señalo alejándose ahora del árabe - y no creas que no lo sé, toda la maldita escuela saben que jodian ante cada oportunidad –soltó cada palabra con veneno, con odio e ira, con enrome resentimiento ante aquel joven que solo miraba al pequeño que amaba darle todo ese odio.  
\- Tú no lo entiendes – insistió intentando acercase nuevamente y tomarle en brazos, pero Carlos solo retrocedió empujándole otra vez.  
\- Solo dime que no quieres esto – jadeo soltando lagrimas nuevamente, esta vez de dolor, porque para el Jay no le quería, aquél joven no le deseaba lo suficiente, porque todo esto parecía solo ser la lastima de Jay, un caso de caridad para el niño que nunca tuvo amor, Carlos tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar que sus gemidos de dolor se escucharan, que desviar la mirada al suelo y alejarse más para que Jay no viera todo el dolor que le causaba.   
\- Maldición Carlos acaso no lo entiendes, yo – Jay no se acercó más, apretando las manos en puños se preparó para lo inevitable, para tener el odio por completo de ese niño - lo recuerdo todo – susurro – cada maldito detalle – gruño pasando las manos por sus cabellos - al principio no podía pero después, poco a poco pude recordarlo – se paseó por la habitación al admitirlo para finalmente dejarse caer en su cama, sentado a la orilla desplomo sus hombros y confesó su crimen a Carlos el chico que había dejado de llorar - ella lo odio, tu no viste su rostro lo odiaba cada minuto – cerro los ojos intentado borrar aquéllas imágenes, los gritos, el dolor que emanaba de los porros de la chica, el terror puro.  
\- ¿Jay? – Carlos le miro confundido no entendiendo al principio sus palabras, hasta que poco a poco fueron tomando sentido en su cabeza, hasta que entendió a qué se refería sorprendiéndole no queriendo creer que Jay pudiera ser capaz de algo así.  
\- Dijo que no, en varias veces y simplemente no escuche – susurro apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo - yo la viole maldita sea – Carlos jadeo ante sus palabras alejándose un paso de su novio - Chad tuvo que apartarme una vez por que casi la violo detrás de la biblioteca fue traumatizante para ella, solo lloraba y me pedía parar y yo –tomo un respiro, intento aplacar aquel sentimiento de culpa, aquellos recuerdos que eran sustituidos ahora al imaginar a Carlos en todo ese dolor - yo simplemente lo disfrute, goce cada lagrima y sollozo – levanto entonces la mirada, miro directamente al niño que parecía horrorizado por aquello - soy un maldito violador Carlos.

El silencio mortal se instaló en la habitación, Carlos no podía creer lo que Jay le decía, él lo conocía sabía que ex ladrón podía ser cruel, sabia de las miles de veces que robo a inocentes, de las muchas peleas que había tenido con todo el mundo, de lo desgraciado y sin corazón que era con todos por igual, joder en sus inicio Jay apenas si le soportaba y definitivamente sabía que sus manos no estabas limpias de sangre ¿pero un violador?, eso no lo podía creer, no cuando había sido testigo de lo mucho que repudiaba aquello, no cuando Jay mismo le salvo en un par de ocasiones de ser violado o cuando salvo a un par de niñas más jóvenes que el de serlo, totalmente si intención, pero Jay jamás llegaría a algo tan ruin, algo tan definitivamente diabólico.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba el, aceptándolo, confesando que se había atrevido a violar a Lowell, a la chica con la que salió, aquella que debía proteger, una nueva ira emergió de Carlos, porque ella era su hermana, porque no pudo ayudarle la primera vez, no pudo antes cuando era unos niños, no pudo defenderle cuando su madre le saco la verdad del lobo, Carlos se enfureció porque esta vez él no iba a fallarle, en dos pasos cerro distancia entre ellos y con el puño cerrado golpeo la barbilla de Jay.

Ni siquiera se defendió, Jay se dejó golpear por el niño y no opuso resistencia alguna solo se quedó ahí con el puño de Carlos contra su rostro totalmente aceptando su destino, Carlos se enfureció aún más porque Jay no reaccionaba, porque no intentaban negarlo, poner una excusa lo que fuera, el por dentro se debatía entre creerle defenderlo, entre abrazar a su novio que parecía totalmente culpable y dolido por aquello y la lealtad a Lowell y eso le confundió más.

\- ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? – gruño el niño tomándole de su chaqueta y sacudiéndole - ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan despreciable Jay? – exigió a aquel que solo callaba.  
\- No pude detenerme – al fin hablo – Lowell me había hechizado y solo actué por instinto – suspiro Carlos dejo de sacudirle, mirándole finamente, todo aquello tenía mucho más sentido ahora, el extraño comportamiento de Jay, su posesividad pero sobre todo el que ignorara a todos cuando la chica estaba cerca, Carlos sintió un alivio profundo al saber que Jay realmente no había sido participe de eso a voluntad.   
\- Jay – los puños en su pecho se suavizaron entonces, aquel niño acaricio su pecho para de inmediato tomar su rostro entre las manos - Jay mírame no fue tu culpa, de ninguno – continuo pensando en aquello en lo dolida que había estado Lowell, en lo mucho que ansiaba la venganza como para recurrí a algo que le hacía tanto daño, ella realmente debió odiarlo en ese momento si se lastimaba a si misma obligándose a estar íntimamente con Jay, pero Jay tenía los ojos cerrados, lagrimas aun derrababan por estos, los recuerdos frescos de todo el dolor que causo aun persistían - tú estabas bajo un hechizo y ella dolida y llena de odio, no fue tu culpa – termino con la voz más suave y tranquila que pudo, tratando de asegurarle que todo estaría bien.  
\- Lo es – susurro el árabe - debí saber que algo andaba mal cuando la idea de tener sexo con una niña no me parecía mala – le miro entonces lleno de culpa, de tanto auto odio que apretó el corazón de Carlos - no quiero que sea así contigo – suspiro el joven colocando su frente sobre la del pequeño niño cerrando fuertemente sus ojos – realmente me gustas - susurro abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con aquel mar de chocolate devolviéndole la mirada – quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en la vida – sonrió – y quiero que sea contigo.

Carlos se limitó a asentir abrazando con fuerza al joven frente a él, dejándose envolver en aquel cálido abrazo lleno de amor puro, esa noche no se separaron, Jay le abrazo hasta quedar profundamente dormidos entre susurros y promesas de amor, entre anhelos y deseos de un amante eterno. Sin saberlo en otra habitación aquella otra chica era consolada entre lágrimas de dolor. 

Su pequeña burbuja de felicidad pronto iba a explotar.

*********************

\- Naci varón - E miro al príncipe que parecía totalmente confundido por sus palabras - mi madre amenazo al médico de la isla para hacerme pasar por una niña, ella ansiaba tanto una que me crio como una princesa – termino totalmente tranquilo, su rostro libre de cualquier emoción, esperando la respuesta del príncipe.  
\- Tú –titubeo aquel - ¿tú tienes? – pregunto indeciso lanzando una mirada hacia la entrepierna de la chica.  
\- No – negó sabiendo bien que eso sería lo que preguntaría, fue lo primero que pregunto Jay también, claro qué con él fue mucho más diferente -antes de cumplir seis decidí preguntarle a mi madre una cosa, era ingenua curiosa solo quería saber porque mi cuerpo era diferente a lo que decían los libros de una mujer – cerro los ojos para agarrar valor, recordando aquella horrible escena - ella se enfureció tomo un cuchillo y me mutilo, corto mi pene dijo que era una chica así que no lo necesitaba.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos entonces, las voces de los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor inundó aquella horrible paz, Evie solo miro al piso al notar como aquél príncipe no tenía palabras preparándose para una reacción negativa, para escuchar las misma y dolorosas palabras que había escuchado de Doug del chico que prometió amarle.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – soltó en su lugar Ethan, no hubo odio, no rechazo, en su lugar aquel príncipe finalmente se limitó a admitir sus sentimientos, a mirar fijamente el rostro de la chica de la cual se enamoró, de aquella que ahora vestía pantalones, de Evie, E le miro sorprendido, su rostro libre de emoción al fin se deformo y la ira, completa ira se reflejó entonces.  
\- Eres un maldito idiota Ethan – soltó, escupió su nombre con veneno al entender la burla del príncipe, porque si esto debía ser una burla, porque ahora cuando él decide abrir su corazón aquel pericona tenía que soltar eso, simplemente no podía ser verdad, porque nadie podía amarle, porque él era extraño, algo inusual y ese príncipe estaba totalmente cortejando a Lowell y porque Ethan simplemente fue y seguiría siendo un idiota con él.

E no quiso escucharlo más, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí ignorando el llamado del príncipe, Jay le vio noto como el chico caminaba más rápido de lo normal y le siguió, E le conto todo, le hablo de Ethan de cómo le confesó su secreto y este se burlaba de él diciendo que le amaba, Jay vio rojo, molesto contra aquel que se atrevía a dañar a su familia, él no tenía que ser un lobo para sentirse tan protector con su hermana, simplemente corrió dejo a E en manos de Mal y salió en busca del chico en cuestión príncipe o no iba a perforarle la nariz. 

\- Tu maldito imbécil - gruño realmente gruño cuando le encontró en la sala de música con Lowell en el piano - juro por Lucifer que si le cuentas a alguien lo de Evie voy a – y le tomo por la camisa entre jadeos sorprendido de la loba para levantarle frente a su nariz.  
\- ¿vas a matarme? – interrumpió altanero el príncipe, levantando la barbilla y tomando la mano donde Jay le sostenía para obligarle a soltarlo - ¿es lo mismo que hiciste con Doug amenazarlo a muerte? – le empujo entonces, liberándose de su agarre - yo no te tengo miedo – desafiante aquel príncipe se negó a retroceder, a darle la satisfacción a Jay, porque ese joven no tenía derecho a juzgarle, no cuando no había hecho nada malo, no cuando el único desgraciado era el hijo de Jafar.  
\- Maldita sabandija – gruño entre dientes levantando el puño listo para golpearlo en el rostro, para molerlo a golpes sin importarle las consecuencias.  
\- Jay no – Lowell de inmediato intervino, se colocó entre los dos chicos empujando el pecho de Jay para alejarle, para evitarlo de cometer una locura que le costara su libertad.  
\- No voy a contarle a nadie – el príncipe cedió de igual manera pues Lowell se atravesaba y definitivamente él no iba a ponerla en peligro menos en su condición - pero dile a Evie que lo que dije era verdad – sostuvo su voz firme ante la mueca en el rostro de Jay al utilizar el nombre de la chica.  
\- Si te acercas a ella – gruño nuevamente importándole poco que Lowell estuviera en medio de ellos.  
\- Hazlo – le reto - lo que sea que pienses hacer hazlo – se acercó de igualmente amenazante casi aplastando a la chica entre ellos - por qué no voy a retroceder – termino con firmeza.  
\- Jay – la chica se hizo notar, empujo al árabe con fuerza hasta hacerlo ceder - él no está mintiendo – le aseguro pero aquellos jóvenes seguían con su guerra de miradas.  
\- Es de Auradon eso es lo que hacen – Jay se cruzó de brazos, porque así eran todos ahí, chicos y chicas que decían ser rectos y buenas personas no eran más que mentirosos de primera lo fue Chad con Evie, lo fue Doug, ahora Ethan lo seria, Jay definitivamente no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, solo Ben aprecia remotamente decente.  
\- Hombre lobo recuerdas – señalo ella, recordártele que si ella podía saber cuándo alguien mentía, y que tenía que ser demasiado bueno mintiendo para engañarle, porque el latir de los corazones no engañaba - él dice la verdad.  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jay a regañadientes, y Lowell sabía que la pregunta no era para ella.  
\- Porque ella es todo lo que había estado buscando – soltó Ethan al fin luego de suspirar largamente - solo que no lo vi antes.

Jay no quería creerlo, se negaba a aceptar que ese príncipe fuera realmente diferente, que fuera como Ben, que realmente se preocupara por Evie pero sobre todo se negaba a aceptar que Evie posiblemente gustara de él, tal vez fue la sinceridad en sus palabras, o aquella mirada que reconoció en sí mismo que le dio el mensaje a Evie, porque solo había visto esa mirada dos veces, cuando el miraba a Carlos y cuando Mal miraba a Ben cuando creía que nadie la veía, esa mirada que solo decía una cosa.

Amor, o al menos el creía que lo era.  
******************

 

\- No funciono – murmuro asustada la chica - él, está muriendo – soltó un jadeo ante sus propias palabras, y miro a Carlos con pena, a aquel niño que simplemente negando no lo aceptaba - Jay por favor no – Lowell dejo de ver a su pequeño hermano para ver al chico frente a ella, aquel que sufría ante cada segundo - no puedes – pidió tocando el rostro del árabe – regresa – repitió tragándose el intenso dolor que ahora ella también sentía - por favor regresa – murmuro suplicante al joven que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte - Duerme, duerme y sueña tener una vida sin la tentación de delirios, de oro y poder – Lowell sorprendió a todos nuevamente pues de sus labios ya no salieron suplicas si no una dulce melodía mientras seguía acariciando los largos cabellos de Jay - de juzgar, aunque exista razón. Que no te bese nunca la envidia, que no te abracen el odio y el mal – y su voz se hizo cada vez más dulce mientras calmaba los temblores del cuerpo debajo de ella, mientras limpiaba el sudor y sangre del rostro de Jay quien se contorsionaba cada vez más - Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré, las nubes serán tu colchón – y otra convulsión de Jay le siguió a un fuerte quejido haciéndola dudar a su lado Carlos apretaba con fuerza la mano de Jay aun suplicante - que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don – las convulsiones pararon, el cuerpo de Jay cayo laxo entonces, frio totalmente inerte – Duerme – susurro quedito con la voz temblante ante el dolor - duerme y sueña a tener ...- y no pudo más dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras Carlos gritaba junto a ella, mientras Evie se presionaba contra el pecho de Ben quien le abrazo, mientras Mal maldecía a los cuatro vientos luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

Y Carlos se dejó caer contra el pecho de Jay llorando, golpeándole con fuerza, llamándole cobarde, insultándole buscando una reacción, llamándole de muchos nombres en su dolor, duro tal vez un minuto tal vez dos, Carlos se aferraba a las ropas manchadas de sangre no queriendo aceptar la realidad, entonces Lowell le empujo, le alejo tan rápido que el pequeño niño no pudo evitarlo del cuerpo de Jay mientras Carlos gruñía improperios hacia su persona.

Un latido

El latido que se había detenido justo en aquél momento empezaba nuevamente, primero débil como el de un ratón, incrementándose a cada paso, Lowell empujo a Carlos justo a tiempo para que Jay se levantara de golpe aspirando aire gritando como un alma en pena, y el gruñido que vino después no fue mejor, era totalmente estremecedor los ojos el árabe entonces tintinearon azul eléctrico algo que Lowell ya esperaba, Jay no era un inocente él había matado personas y tal vez en una de esas algún inocente se vio envuelto, los ojos de un asesino, ella no iba a decirle eso a Jay, ni ninguno de ellos, no iba a poner más angustia en sus corazones, no cuando su padre le había advertido “cuídate de los lobos de ojos azules” porque ellos habían derramado sangre inocente porque era la forma de poder advertirle a otros de lo que eran capaz, y aunque no todos eran así la muerte por compasión también contaba nunca se podía ser totalmente precavido.

Así que lo dejo pasar, se quedó ahí mientras Carlos se abalanzaba contra el pecho de Jay llamándole estúpido por asustarle, miro con tranquilidad cuando Mal de igual manera se acercó a él y Evie le envolvía en un gran abrazo, se quedó atrás viendo como Jay luchaba por mantener el control del lobo que nacía en su interior, se quedó mirando fijamente lista para cualquier eventualidad hasta que el aquel azul eléctrico de sus ojos se desvaneció al ébano de los ojos de Jay, Lowell suspiro entonces mientras aquel chico sonreía cansado por aquel ataque.

Le haba condenado, en su egoísmo hizo lo que su padre le pido que no hiciera, ella mordió a alguien sin su consentimiento, le transformo en un monstruo como ella, le condeno solo por miedo a perderle.

Jay era un hombre lobo, uno tal vez inestable, ella estaba completamente asustada.

****************  
Evie miraba el pequeño tenedor ente sus manos, a su alrededor todos sus amigos miraban con curiosidad dicho objeto ella levanto el cubierto uno muy hermosos totalmente de plata, con detalles llamativos pero totalmente frustrante, después de todo el drama del Jay que Mal y Evie le gritaran por ser tan estúpido y arriesgar su vida, de que Lowell se aferrara a su espalda y Carlos a su pecho murmurando lo asustados que estaban, de que Ben suspirara de alivio y que los príncipes se enteraran al llegar corriendo por dicho aullido horripilante que escucharon todo había vuelto a la normalidad, lo más normal que podía ser claro está.

Jay seguía pegado de la cadera a Carlos tal vez era peor pues ahora con eso de ser un lobo el olor del niño le volvía loco y le causaba tanto deseo que no podía dejar de abrazarle y marcarlo, así había dicho Lowell cuando se aferró a Carlos toda la noche, claro que cada uno de ellos también lo fue, incluso Audrey que se sorprendió cuando Jay la levanto y froto su barbilla en su rostro, Chad se negó rotundamente pero Jay aun cuando también lo detesto sus instintos le obligaron a acercarse, por suerte solo paso un brazo por sus hombros durante unos minutos y se alejó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La loba había explicado que según lo que ella creía por que recuerden ella jamás había visto a un lobo mordido así que no sabía de qué iba la cosa pero dado que para ella tener que frotar su olor sobre sus amigos o manada era importante para alguien nuevo debería ser mucho más abrumador, nadie menciono que a diferencia de la chica Jay ya veía como alguien de la manada aquellos tres chicos, de cómo igualmente que con Audrey abrazo a Lonnie y ahora Chad ya no le molestaba tanto, aún era un idiota pero era parte de su banda de idiotas, Mal lo golpeo cuando se enteró de cómo les llamaba.

Por lo que una vez pasado el incidente ahí estaban sentados nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado comiendo el almuerzo cuando de la nada porque enserio ni Lowell lo escucho venir Ethan apareció con una pequeña caja para Evie, ella ya no estaba molesta Jay y Lowell cumplieron su palabra y pasaron su mensaje incluso esta le aseguro que el príncipe no mentía, pero Evie era obstinada y no admitiría que se equivocó al menos no tan fácilmente, así que el príncipe le había dado lo que era un regalo, un presente de cortejo para la chica que simplemente no dejaba de mirar aquel tenedor como el más grande de los enigmas.

\- Tal vez quiere decir que no comes lo suficiente – Carlos hablo al fin pues el silencio de Evie le estaba matando, frente a ellos los príncipes y princesas solo se miraron sonrientes como si fueran los únicos en entender la broma.  
\- ¿Me está diciendo anoréxica? – Evie frunció la nariz tal vez un poco molesta, está bien que al principio su peso era bajo demasiado pero ahora estaba completamente bien muchas gracias.  
\- ¿o que va a alimentarte? – Jay de inmediato continúo comiendo su delicioso pan.  
\- Un conejo hubiera sido más efectivo – Lowell dijo antes de que Evie pensara en algo llamando la atención de todos – son deliciosos – termino en una sonrisa al recordar el sabor de los conejos que su padre solía cazarle en su niñez.  
\- Es un regalo de cortejo – Ben al final se apiado de ella, de todos ellos pues Mal ya parecía querer entrar en la lluvia de teorías totalmente erróneas – es una tradición que de un regalo muy significativo – todos aquellos nacidos en Auradon asintieron ante eso.  
\- Mi padre le regalo a mi madre un enorme castillo, bueno técnicamente mi abuelo lo mando a construir pero entienden la idea – Audrey de inmediato hablo sobre el hermoso regalo de su padre  
\- Mi padre recreo la zapatilla de cristal y se la ofreció como regalo de bodas – continuo Chad porque si tal vez sus padres se saltaron la parte del cortejo y fue maravilloso.   
\- Mi padre regreso su casco – Lonnie no se quiso quedar atrás de inmediato intervino sonriente - bueno técnicamente era el casco del abuelo pero entienden el simbolismo.  
\- Estoy muy seguro de que mi madre mato a mi padre y lo enterró en el sótano – Murmuro Carlos ya entendiendo la idea, estremeciéndose ante los recuerdos - Ella solía gritarle cuando estaba muy molesta – termino frente a él los Auradianos lo miraban horrorizado, menos Ben que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de historias.  
\- Mi padre robo a mi madre – Jay soltó de inmediato sin rodeos - literalmente robarse a sus parejas es algo normal en la isla – explico al ver como Audrey parecía encantada ante la idea de una fuga de amor – solo la tomo y se fue.  
\- No tengo ninguna historia sobre mi padre – Mal se cruzó de brazos cuando las cabezas parecieron girar a su alrededor.  
\- Mi padre le dio a mi madre una enorme biblioteca – Ben suspiro regresando a ver a su novia mientras tomaba su mano en un gesto romántico – igual que yo te sorprendí con el lago encantado.  
\- ¿El lago encantado era mi regalo de cortejo? – Mal enarco una ceja ante esto pues estaba empezando entender el punto.  
\- Claro que no, mi anillo lo fue, si no es de tu agrado puedo pensar en otra cosa y – Ben de inmediato dejo caer su sonrisa entrando en pánico nervoso de que su novia se molestara, pero Mal solo negó y rio al ver su expresión.  
\- Mi padre le dio a mi madre un ciervo – soltó Lowell robando la atención de la pareja, algo que Mal agradeció.  
\- Una mascota que tierno – Audrey hablo con ese tono tan acaramelado de princesa que ya no les molestaba, tanto.  
\- Para comer – rectifico ocasionando que la sonrisa de esta cayera - lo casó con sus propias garras – y bien ahora la princesa si parecía un poco horrorizada - es un instinto, forma parte del cortejo probar que puedes alimentarle – explico metiéndose a la boca otra uva de su plato lista para asaltar el de la princesa frente a ella.  
\- ¿Porque un ciervo muerto? – Lonnie pregunto con evidente curiosidad.  
\- Los conejos y codornices no funcionaron - murmuro causando tal vez un poco más de confusión en los chicos de Auradon pero total aceptación en los de la isla donde la comida era importantísima y si tuvieran que elegir lo harían por quien pudiera proveer.  
\- Alégrate Evie al menos no es un animal muerto – Jay cambio el tema nuevamente a la princesa de cabellos azules que simplemente volvía a mirar el tenedor en sus manos.  
\- No sé si Ethan pudiera cazar algo – Lowell volvió a intervenir, porque si ella era quien más tiempo pasaba con el príncipe y sabia de lo que era capaz, o de lo que no era pues aquél joven parecía querer llorar cuando ella le conto sobre la vez que cazo su primer conejo - aunque su vida dependiera de ello – gruño cuando recordó las palaras exactas del pelirrojo de que jamás nunca en la vida aun cuando estuviera al borde de la muerte cazaría un pequeño animal para sobrevivir.  
\- Sería más pescado ¿no? – Carlos intervino otra vez - es una sirena digo – frunció la nariz pues todos sabían que Ethan era descendiente de una.  
\- Si él te trae algún pez apestoso muerto juro que le convertiré en renacuajo – Mal gruño porque realmente sabía que Evie terminaría aceptándolo y llenaría la habitación con aquel horrible olor.

Y aquel último comentario fue suficiente todos los chicos en la mesa empezaron a reír, todos menos Evie que aun miraba el tenedor como si fuera un gran misterio, ella no entendía lo que el tenedor significaba para el príncipe, lo que había significado para él, pues el único recuerdo de su padre era el de su madre maldiciendo lo ineficiente que fue.

Porque aquél sucio bastardo le había dado un defectuosos varón.

***************************

Evie lo había pensado mucho, después de ver a Ethan con Lowell, de verlos juntos en la sala de música, de escuchar como la canción iba dedicada a la loba y de sentir aquel fuerte dolor en su pecho, lo había pensado, se había preguntado el porqué de aquello, la razón por la que se sentía tan mal ver a Lowell junto al príncipe, cuando Jay anuncio que estaba con Carlos y esta comprendió que Lowell ya no era parte de la ecuación en lugar de estar feliz por su familia se sintió peor, mucho más miserable que antes pues ahora que la sabia que la loba estaba libre la escena en la sala de música tenía mucho más sentido.

Porque la chica simplemente dejaba entrar al príncipe a su espacio, porque ella pasaba cada minuto libre en esa aula a solas con él y porque Ethan era mucho más sociable con la loba que con todo el mundo, aquel príncipe aun entre sonrisas y de más realmente no hablaba con nadie, todos sabían de su buen corazón, de sus perfecto modales y que pertenecía al equipo de Tourney pero realmente aquel príncipe no tenía ningún amigo, todo su tiempo libre lo gastaban en la sala de muisca con Lowell, el que se enamoraran era inevitable.

O eso es lo que se dijo, Evie había tenido que admitir a raíz de aquello que simplemente gustaba de Ethan, o al menos le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse dolida por aquella visión, algo que empeoro cuando el príncipe la ignoro por completo, ella simplemente dejo de retarlo, de debatir sus argumentos en el salón de clases, de repelar antes sus tontas bromas, de reaccionar a sus intentos por sacarle de quicio y de un segundo a otro el príncipe recibió el mensaje.

Ethan dejo de hablarle, justo después del campeonato de porristas la ignoro por completo así como la agresividad por Jay se incrementó aquél príncipe ni siquiera la miraba más, la ignoraba todo el tiempo para pasarlo con Lowell, y eso le dolió mucho más de que cuando Doug le rompió el corazón, Evie se había enamorado sin notarlo, día a día, discusión tras discusión y solo ahora que lo perdía lo notaba, y cuando las miradas regresaron, cuando toda la atención del príncipe volvió a caer sobre ella, discutieron, porque Evie no era una chica en aquel momento, porque ese joven presiono en un momento delicado para ella, porque al final abrió su corazón y él se burló en la cara con aquella mentira.

“Estoy enamorado de ti”

Solo que no era una mentira, Ethan lo repitió otra vez, le llevo regalos como aquel inusual tenedor, lleno su habitación de rosas y de mil detalles para gritar a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba, incluso cuando era un chico la llamo E invitándole cortésmente a una cita, el príncipe ni siquiera la conocía bien y ya la amaba, no sabía si eso era tierno o ridículo, amor o estupidez, lo que si sabía era que ya tenía que dejarlo claro, dejar de evadir ese tema y hablarlo, llegar a lo inevitable.

Aquella chica camino por el pasillo su bolso, aquella caja en sus manos se apretaba con fuerza, dentro de ella estaba eso, el regalo de cortejo, puede que en ese momento no usara pantalones pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de dar el regalo que Ben dejo en claro solo era una tradición entre los varones, pero ella era uno, o lo más cercano a serlo, así que se encamino sabía que estaba en la sala de música, Lowell se lo confirmo por si acaso, las suaves notas de aquella melodía no tardaron en escucharse, esa misma melodía que tocaba cuando la escena que causa todo su dolor se repetía.

Ella casi corre al recordar para quien fue escrita, para otra joven, pero se armó de valor, porque no era ningún cobarde, Evie era una princesa, su madre una reina y se había enfrenado a maléfica, aun temible dragón bien podía con aquel chico, se acercó lentamente sin decir palabra alguna, el príncipe la noto, el desliz de una melodía le dio ese indicio pues su mirada tambaleo de las teclas al rosto de la joven que se acercaba a él, dejo de tocar, Ethan simplemente detuvo su música para dejar espacio en el banco una invitación que Evie tomo gustosa.

\- Es una hermosa pieza – dijo ella al fin luego de un incómodo silencio.  
\- Fue escrita para una chica muy especial – respondió el príncipe sin mirarla – es natural que lo sea.  
\- Lowell es una buena chica – murmuro ella nerviosa apretando la caja entre sus dedos con fuerza, con cierto temor al recordar la dedicatoria de aquella canción.  
\- Lo es – sonrió el príncipe ante la mención de lo que le llamo su mejor amiga – es extraordinaria, pero esta pieza fue escrita para alguien más – y ante sus palabras los dedos de Evie se aferraron con más fuerza al borde de la caja en su regazo totalmente molesta – para ti Evie – y aquello la sorprendió levanto entonces la mirada para ver al príncipe para buscar cualquier rastro de mentira en su ser - Lo digo enserio me gustas – solo que no lo había, el rostro sereno de Ethan solo estaba ahí mirándole tranquilo esperando una respuesta a su pregunta no dada, a la confesión que alguna vez le hizo.  
\- He intentado muy duro – solo al fin cerrando los ojos - ser lo que mi madre quería una chica – continuo mirando nuevamente la caja entre sus manos y tal vez jugando con ella - ser buena limpiando cocinando, ser lo que un príncipe busca pero – dudo recordando totas y cada una de sus lecciones, los insultos humillantes de su madre por no ser lo suficientemente buena, el dolor de todos aquellos tratamientos para lucir más como una niña.  
\- Pero no quieres ser una chica – Ethan termino por ella, porque tal vez Evie solo quería ser libre como él, porque entendía que esa chica realmente quería ser el hombre como él nació, porque tal vez no había ninguna oportunidad para él.  
\- Soy una chica- y sus palabras le sorprendieron porque realmente eran honestas, totalmente seguras - aquí y aquí soy una – continuo tocando su cabeza, su corazón o tal vez su alma - puede que naciera varón pero mi madre tenía razón soy una chica – porque si la reina malvada tuvo una niña, una atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico y si ella no hubiera torturado como lo hizo con el tiempo Evie lo hubiera descubierto pero tal vez la historia sería diferente - solo que a veces me pregunto ¿cómo hubiera sido? – continuo con honestidad - me siento atrapada en este cuerpo – y no Evie no se refería a ser una chica, no se refería a las veces de antes a cuando era solo una niña y miraba a los otros chicos correr, a cuando al fin pudo ser libre de su destierro y miraba a los demás jóvenes, a Carlos haciendo carreras malabares sin miedo ni delicadeza, cuando miraba a Jay coquetear con las chicas o saltando en los techos simplemente por diversión, cuando veía a ambos jugar rudo porque “eran chicos” en aquellos momentos Evie se sentía atrapada pro que siempre se preguntaba si acaso él hubiera hecho todo eso antes de descubrir que era una chica - cuando veo mi cuerpo y las cicatrices yo – su rostro cambio entonces a la par de los recuerdos, a aquellos donde se desvestía frente a un espejo, porque si ahí estaban todas esas horrorosas cicatrices aquéllas que en lugar de ser portadas con orgullo como Jay era escondidas con dolor, con vergüenza, el recuerdo del rechazo de su madre.   
\- Cuando toque el mar hay una gran posibilidad de que mis piernas se vuelvan una cola de sirena, entonces tomare el trono de la Atlántida y dejare la tierra – Ethan hablo entonces, se atrevió a compartir sus propios miedos, sus inseguridades, el temor que también le acongojaba, porque se príncipe de igual manera estaba atrapado - eh estado evitándolo el mar desde hace seis años, amo nadar y las piscinas simplemente no se sienten bien – suspiro porque el cloro le hacía sentir enfermo, porque el mar le llamaba cada noche, cada día, porque ante cualquier briza salda no podía evitar desear correr y bañarse entre las blancas olas - sé que no es lo mismo pero, también sé lo que es estar atrapado en dos mundos – termino suspirando atreviéndose a mirar a la chica.  
\- La vida no es nada fácil – ella le sonrió entonces.  
\- Nunca lo es – asintió volviendo su atención a las teclas del piano - ¿quieres oírla? – pregunto dudoso porque si bien había recibido su tenedor aun temía cierto rechazo - la compuse para ti después de todo.  
\- Me encantararía – asintió ella animándole dejando que las suaves notas inundaran la habitación, y Ethan toco el piano, dejo que las notas denotaran todo su amor, que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos por la música, que ella simplemente aceptara su amor - creo – hablo cuando las ultimas notas terminaron –no – aclaro volviendo a mirar su regazo donde su bolso aun contenía dicho objeto - también me gustas Ethan pero yo no soy –y sus dedos volvieron a cerrarse en torno a la caja por bolso que cargaba con miedo, dolor, porque Evie no era una chica, solo un chico roto que intentaba ser una princesa, por primera vez ella se sentía no digna de un príncipe.  
\- Eres perfecta – las manos del príncipe cerrarse sobre las suyas le sorprendieron aquel joven la vio ahí totalmente vulnerable con el corazón en la mano y adivino sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de sus miedos, pues eran los mismos, el no ser completamente algo, el pertenecer a diferentes mundos tan chocantes, el sentir la misma guerra en su interior, Ethan con aquel simple gesto logro borrar todo rastro de dura de Evie – simplemente perfecta.

Y por un segundo, por aquél mágico momento todo fue perfecto, Evie no entrego su regalo ese día, pero lo haría, ella había aceptado aquel amor, uno que se merecía, el amor puro y sincero con el que siempre soñó, Ethan solo suplicaba por más tiempo, por tener el suficiente para hacer feliz a esa chica que tanto amaba.

Olvido que al igual que sus padres hay que ganar ese final feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo que paso con Lowell y ahora quiere llevarlo todo a paso de caracol con Carlos, tu muy bien Jay, lo importante es que ellos ya están juntos y trabajando en su relación.
> 
> Tengo un amigo que cuando le dije la idea de este fic el esperaba que Jay fuera el lobo y Carlos la caperucita, cuando rompí sus ilusiones me dio la idea de convertir a Jay en hombre lobo, no estaba muy segura al principio por que naaaaah pero después me di cuenta que era perfecto, así que Jay lobo aquí vamos, obviamente será un Beta, el dibujo que hice donde esta Carlos, Lowell y Jay con los ojos azules ahora tiene sentido lol.
> 
> Evie aceptando su amor por Ethan e incluso un regalo de corteo le consiguió y todo… ni yo sé que hay en ella, alguna sugerencia???
> 
> Hay toda una historia muy graciosa para el cortejo de los padres de Lowell si me da tiempo voy a escribirla en mi mente se oye genial.
> 
> Siento que les he estafado esta historia no es lo suficientemente Jaylos, no a lo que estoy acostumbrada y sin embargo no puedo dejar de escribirla en este rumbo, así que lo dejo claro, es Jaylos porque Jay y Carlos están juntos, pero no es el tema principal, no, ese lo sería la relación entre Lowell y Carlos, el como ellos pasaron de ser familia a extraños y nuevamente a una familia, realmente lo siento pero esto es como van las cosas, pueden pasar de este fic si eso les molesta, si siguen aquí gracias, realmente gracias por continuar leer mis tonterías.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, la galleta es para ti ;)


	19. Capítulo 19: Soplare y soplare y tu casa derribare.

**Capítulo 19: Soplare y soplare y tu casa derribare.**

**_“El comienzo del amor consiste en dejar que las personas a quienes amamos sean absolutamente ellas mismas, y en no presionarlas para que se amolden a nuestra propia imagen. En este caso, tan sólo amaríamos el reflejo de nosotros mismos reproducido en ellos. (No man is an Island).”― Thomas Merton_ **

 

 

_Jafar la había visto por casualidad, después de ser enviado a la isla, de resucitar, ser drenado de su amada magia y convertido en un miserable mortal Jafar tuvo que sobrevivir, rebajado a terminar sus días en esa prisión como un sucio vendedor de basura, haciendo trampas y robando como un vulgar ladrón._

_Ella era hermosa, una verdadera flor del desierto, no era más que una niña a comparación de él cuando la conoció aquella chica que no había tenido más pecado que ser hija de un ladrón  que solo quería ver sobrevivir a su familia, ella como muchos otros de la isla fue enviada junto a su familia por un crimen apenas si minúsculo, pues que eran unos pocos panes si servían para alimentar a una familia hambrienta._

_O al menos eso fue lo que ella siempre le decía,   siempre sospecho  que fuera la verdad absoluta pues sus delicadas manos eran tan rápidas como las del ladrón más experto, no fue amor, Jafar va a negarlo hasta el día de su muerte  fue simple deseo, la codicia por tener algo tan bello, tan preciado, esa joven se convirtió en su propio tesoro para mantener, así que la robo, se escullo en la noche y la tomo de la casa de sus padres haciéndola su esposa, luego de eso ella no tuvo otro remedio quedarse con Jafar o huir teniendo que cuidar de el niño en su vientre._

_No fue lo más romántico, ni la reunión más ideal pero esa era la isla de los perdidos una prisión, el que el hombre que la secuestro y violo le mostrara lo más parecido al amor era lo mejor que podía pedir, meses después nació Jay, su pequeño niño cuya adoración le hizo ver de forma diferente a Jafar pues este  se convirtió en un padre amoroso y un marido considerado, entonces ella murió llevando en su vientre a su segundo hijo dejando a su pequeño para resentir toda la ira de Jafar._

_La reina malvada era hermosa, había sido después de todo la más hermosa del reino antes de blanca nieves, por eso cuando despertó con vida en su viejo castillo y su piel así como su belleza en perfectas condiciones ella estaba feliz, al principio no entendió lo que pasaba  sin comprender que había sido enviada a una prisión, entonces descubrió que no podía invocar a su espejo y ella hirvió en ira, al ser una reina era natural que quisiera ponerse sobre todos los gobernantes de la isla, la reina de corazones incluso había dado un paso detrás ante esa imponente y hermosa mujer, pero Maléfica no dio ni un atavismo de que querer reverenciarle, ella era mucho más fuerte, poderosa y sobre todo todos le temían en la isla._

_Con algo de renuencia ella bajo la cabeza ante la emperatriz del mal, fue un buen mozo quien la alabo, era joven y buen parecido, le decía palabras bonitas al oído y mucho más cosas que pudiera pensar, ella sabía que estaba jugando con ella, que solo era un intento tonto de  hacerse de ella, esos mismos trucos le había servido para conseguir a su primer esposo aquel que la convirtió en reina, no era tan estúpida para caer por una cara bonita._

_Sin embargo recordó a Blanca nieves, la odiosa niña que le metió en esa pocilga llena de gentuza, el cómo su belleza había opacado la suya y ganado un príncipe así como comodidades, la reina malvada pensó entonces que podía usarlo también, su belleza era mucha pero no lo suficiente, los nuevos reyes o príncipes deseaban bellas mejillas pálidas y labios carmín, ella necesita una hija, alguien a quien amoldar a su imagen y usarla para cumplir su sueño de regresar a la buena vida._

_Por eso le acepto, dejó que ese apuesto joven entrara en su cama y se aseguró de quedar embarazada, cuando Evie nació ella hirvió en cólera, pues aquel inútil hombre le había dado un defectuoso varón, personalmente lo encadeno en una de las mazmorras del castillo donde las ratas le devoraron aún vivo, en cuanto a su bebé decidió que Evie sería lo que siempre quiso, una hermosa chica, la doncella más bella de todas, una bella princesa que atraparía a un príncipe._

_Maléfica nunca fue fácil, aun después de ser enviada a la isla cada movimiento suyo era calculado, no hacía nada sin pensar dos movimientos en el futuro, sin tener en cuenta todos y cada uno de los escenarios para cada acción, sabía que estaría encerrada ahí para siempre, que su crimen fue tan grave que salir de esa prisión era definitivamente imposible, o al menos lo era para ella, también conocía muy bien a las pobres y estúpidas personas de Auradon, conocía a las hadas buenas y como con toda esa bondad alguien alguna vez miraría para la isla y vería a las criaturas inocentes que nacerían ahí._

_No era estúpida sabía que en algún momento los autoproclamados héroes de buen corazón intentarían dar una segunda oportunidad a todos aquellos que nacieran en la inmundicia, con ese pensamiento en mente se decidió, necesitaba un niño  pero no cualquiera  uno que pudiera moldear y hacerla a su viva imagen, mostrarle a ser tan ruin como ella pero sobre todo que fuera total y completamente leal a ella._

_Un hombre fue escogido y cuando el trabajo estuvo echo ella simplemente lo desecho, se aseguró de matarle para no tener que lidiar con otro problema y cuando la niña nació  una total decepción, tenía un niño pero criarlo sería un total fastidio, se aseguró de recordarle que ella solamente era una copia exacta de su gran persona, se aseguró de infundirle miedo para ser obedecida, se aseguró de volverla tan mala como ella, sin ninguna pisca de amor._

_Tuvo que esperar años para que un joven mirara a esos niños desamparados, pero para entonces su hija había sido tan presionada que al verse libre de su yugo simplemente le dio la espalda._

_Cruella de Vil era completamente un demente, después de ser enviada a la isla las medicinas para controlar su estado desaparecieron de su sistema eso solo la hizo peor, fue un ladrón estúpido, uno que creyó poder darse la gran vida  pues aquella mujer era la poseedora de unos de los pocos artículos de valor de la isla, sus hermosas pieles eran como un tesoro hipnótico que llamaba a todos los ladrones, pero nadie era tan estúpido para intentar robarle a esa mujer lunática._

_Sin embargo siempre hay algún ser que se cree más listo que todos, casi logra su cometido, casi lo hace, atraparla bajo su encanto no fue fácil, pues el estado de ánimo de esa mujer era muy cambiante, pero con algo de tenacidad lo logro, aquel ladronzuelo se hizo de la confianza de la loca mujer que paso casi tan pronto a su cama, le costó meses que ella se relajara a su alrededor, que bajara todas sus defensas, pero sobre todo le dejara entrar a su casa._

_Ni siquiera dudo apenas Cruella había caído dormida en la cama  corrió a tomarlo todo, lleno un enorme saco de las pieles listo para correr de ahí, debió saberlo mejor, entender que no puedes engañar a una mujer completamente consumida por la locura, ella lo encontró hurgando entre sus pieles y sin ninguna consideración golpeo su cabeza con un bate, le arrastro  hasta el sótano donde le desolló vivo y enterró solo por diversión._

_Un rumor se corrió entonces el que cualquiera que entrara en la mansión de esa loca mujer seria desollado con vida, meses después nació Carlos, o su inútil cachorro como ella lo llamaba, por lo que ahora el hijo del hombre que intentó robarle se encargaría de proteger la pieles con su vida, ella se aseguró de entrenarlo bien, a veces cuando estaba demasiado frustrada, cuando la ira por  cuidar al inútil niño era demasiado solía gritar al sótano, al hombre que ahí residía sobre lo inútil que era su vástago._

_El gran lobo feroz fue totalmente diferente, él jamás se había sentido así antes, no al menos con aquella intensidad por lo que cuando reunió el valor de hacer algo al respecto y bueno tal vez la vieja anciana hubo ayudado un poco se apresuró a empezar su corteo, cazo y mato a los conejos y codornices más grandes que pudiera hacer dejándoles a la puerta de aquella casa._

_Lamentablemente sus regalos fueron vistos como algo malo, una amenaza, un maleficio por aquellas personas que simplemente tiraron los animales  con miedo, hasta que ella simplemente le pidió parar._

  * _¿Qué debería hacer con eso? – pregunto la chica al gran lobo cuando hablaron de los animales – están muertos._
  * _Comerlos – respondió frustrado el lobo._
  * _Amigo, mi padre cree que fuimos maldecidos por alguna bruja – frunció ella su nariz de botón empujando más fruta en su cesta el pretexto para sus salidas al bosque - además son pequeños animales no merecen morir – aquello solo confundió al lobo, pues este creyó que sus pequeños regalos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para ser de su agrado._



_Dos días más tarde el gran lobo se presentó en su puerta con un enorme ciervo en sus hombros, cuando su padre lo vio molesto la llamo preguntando quien era este hombre y porque exactamente le traía un ciervo._

  * _Es un cazador- respondió con gran inocencia fingida – de la aldea de la abuela._
  * _No – la interrumpió su padre antes que intentara explicar o al menos inventar más cosas sobre la identidad del lobo – un cazador, ¿Qué clase de futuro tendrás con él? – se cruzó de brazos._
  * _Al parecer comer ciervo - desafiante respondió lo que le valió una cachetada por parte de su padre_
  * _vas a casarte con tu prometido y no hay vueltas – termino él, mientras ella simplemente bajo la cabeza y se encerró en su habitación._



_Sus hermanos intentaron hacerle entrar en razón, decirle que el otro chico era mucho mejor partido, que un abogado era mucho mejor que un pobre cazador y que no habría futuro para ella con él, incluso su madre lo intento, aquella mujer que no era su verdadera madre, pues ella simplemente la había matado al nacer, con el tiempo su padre se volvió a casar con una buena mujer, una enfermera que tenía un hijo varón de su misma edad, ellos pronto tuvieron un hijo y ella los amaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos entendía su amor por el gran lobo feroz._

_Aquella noche el lobo subió por la ventana de la chica  y le juro amor eterno, pues su regalo había sido aceptado, su padre de mala gana conservo el ciervo, la carne era buena y sería un desperdicio tirarla pero no planeaba dejar que aquella unión se diera._

_Lo que no pensó fue que su hija escapara, aquélla bella joven huyo en la noche, su capa roja firmemente en su cabeza y ahí a la luz de la luna llena ambos amantes dijeron sus votos, en su cabeza bellas coronas de flores las adornaban, la de ella era blanca  tan pura como la luna, la de él tan roja como la sangre y ahí bajo la bendición de la luna el gran lobo feroz y la chica de la capa carmesí consumaron su amor._

_Meses después la niña tuvo que hablar, confesar que se había entregado por amor y su hijo crecía en su interior, su padre no lo tomo bien, la repudio de inmediato, la llamo infame y de la peor manera que pudo concebir, le obligo a dejar con su hijo bastardo aun cuando el frio del invierno ya estaba cerca, la chica solo asintió ajusto su capa roja y salió sin mirar atrás._

_Cumplió su sueño entonces, sin la bendición de su padre y solo el apoyo de su abuela, aquella mujer que si entendía su amor, que se había dedicado a convencer al lobo de darse otra oportunidad que alimentaba la curiosidad y ansias de conocimiento de la chica, la bondadosa mujer que lo dio todo por su adorable nieta._

_Ocurrió una mañana de invierto, la suave nieve lo cubría todo, una tormenta amenazaba con llegar pronto y el alimento debía ser abastecido, el gran lobo se negó a que su amada le acompañara pues la caza seria peligrosa en su condición, mas ella tan testadura como era se limitó a señalar que no era una indefensa mujer y totalmente enojada tomo su cesta y salió a recolectar bayas al bosque._

_El la dejo, simplemente porque sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, debió negarse, hacer lo que fuera para impedirle ir, un pequeño dolor en su vientre fue la primera señal, una que ignoro, la humedad entre sus piernas le confundió aún más y cuando aquella mano ensangrentada se levantó frente a ella tras revisarse soltó el grito más desgarrador de todos, la nieve a sus pies se tiño rojo carmín, la corteza pálida de los árboles de igual manera dejaban el rastro de su mano ensangrentada, el olor a cobre fue lo que llamo al lobo feroz, pues reconocería ese aroma donde fuera._

_El lobo la encontró en muy mal estado, la cuido y protegió al igual que su cachorro, pero al igual que su madre ella no sobrevivió, nunca supo que tuvo una hija o que al igual que ella, esa pequeña niña ahora pasaba por lo mismo, la historia parecía querer volver a repetirse._

 

***************************

Esto era peor que conocer a la familia de su novia, de cualquiera que hubiera tenido, que no fueron muchas gracias a su condición, Ethan estaba acostumbrado a siempre ser aceptado incluso antes de ser presentado formalmente, ser un príncipe era de mucha ayuda, ser el heredero al trono de la Atlántida  era una ventaja en lugar de lo contrario, la gente asumía la gran importancia que debía tener y por lo tanto cualquier familia estaría feliz de que su hija se comprometiera con un príncipe o al menos saliera con él, así que definitivamente Ethan no estaba preparado para esto pues en el momento en el que  la bella Evie acepto sus sentimientos y sus afectos fueron devueltos  se encontró siendo intimidado por todos y cada uno de “la manada” de Evie.

 

Jay volvió a amenazarle aun cuando le dejo en claro que no le tenía miedo, junto a él Carlos estrecho los ojos y ese pequeño le infundió mucho más miedo cuando le dejo en claro que no tenía ningún problema en desollarlo vivo y hacerse un abrigo con su piel si la lastimaba.

 

Mal solo sonrió amablemente lo cual definitivamente era mucho más aterradora contando una historia que parecía no tener sentido al principio pero definitivamente era una clara amenaza hacia sus partes íntimas, Ben rio detrás de ella asegurándole que los accidentes pasan y ahora que Mal era buena y futura reina de Auradon nadie sospecharía, realmente fue espelúznate ver a Ben del lado de Mal en eso.

 

Audrey y Lonnie palmearon su hombro advirtiéndole el ser suave, Audrey diciendo que al ser Evie una princesa  debía tratarla como tal y no como a una de las acostumbradas chicas con las que solía salir, él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba solo tuvo dos novias en su vida y una de ellas fue una sirena durante una semana así que no él no sabía cómo era regularmente.

 

El que si le sorprendió fue Chad ese principie le amenazó con hacer de su vida un infierno, en Tourney y en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, casi podía escucharle diciendo “Mi padre se enterara de esto”  una frase muy usada por él.

 

De la que nunca se lo imagino fue de Lowell, su amiga, la chica que le confundía tanto, pues en un segundo ella reía ante todas y cada una de las amenazas de los chicos para al siguiente  gruñir con sus afilados dientes a su dirección y brillantes ojos rojos algo sobre arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes.

 

  * ¿No deberías estar de mi lado? – pregunto confundido el príncipe- creí que éramos amigos Lowell – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero ante la loba.
  * Lo somos – asintió ella -pero la princesa de los bosques tiene prioridad aquí, lo siento, lealtad hacia la manada recuerdas – sentencio como si aquello explicara todo.



 

Y bien mirando ahora podía ver como aquellos jóvenes que rodeaban a Evie lanzaban una última mirada amenazante en su dirección, no fue tan malo después de todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ethan no pensó en su futuro, en las consecuencias, en su obligación para con el pueblo de la Atlántida, en aquel momento aquel chico solo quiso poder llegar a ser parte de aquella tan extraña pero perfecta manada, de su familia.

 

Uno siempre puede soñar… cierto.

 

*******************

 Ella tenía razón, Jay era un hombre lobo muy inestable, su agresividad así como su fuerza se habían incrementado, ejemplo claro era ahora donde en Tourney parecía demasiado animado para empujar a cualquiera en su camino para destrozar a todos en el campo, bueno más de lo acostumbrado, Lowell solo esperaba que se debiera al efecto de la luna llena, pues esta estaba demasiado cerca.

 

Intento enseñarle, luego de la casi muerte de Jay, y dejar que todos se acostumbrar a él, luego de que este asentara sus sentidos completamente nuevos, así que después de la abrumadora experiencia de tener un oído mucho más sensible y que se diera cuenta que podía oler con mayor facilidad Jay había amado su súper fuerza, lo peor no sabía controlarse, si de por si este chico era lo suficientemente brusco por naturaleza ahora era mucho más, no entendía que trataba con humanos, débiles e indefensos humanos, había dicho su padre una vez cuando ella abrazo a su abuela y casi le rompe dos costillas.

 

Desde pequeña había entendido la diferencia, cuando con su padre podía luchar con toda su fuerza, con su querida abuela humana debía ser tan delicada como lo fuera con una flor, su padre había explicado muy bien y lo recordó cuando en la isla conoció a Carlos, así que su fuerza superior nunca fue un problema, no era lo mismo para Jay, él no quería entender que debía ser mucho más sutil con sus compañeros, porque ya no era humano, porque no podía simplemente lastimarles.

 

Lo entrenaría, se empeñó en enseñarle como controlarse sin contar con el hecho de que  quería hablarle del cambio, de la luna llena pero el joven demasiado confiado y testarudo había ignorado sus advertencias asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que no era aún idiota y podría controlarse, Jay no quería escuchar sobre lo peligroso que sería la luna llena, su padre también la había hablado de esto, de la responsabilidad de morder  alguien de que no podía simplemente hacerlo en contra de su voluntad y mucho menos dejar a un lobo  recién convertido por sí solo, aquel día mientras ella escuchaba cuentos de años atrás de su familia el rostro de su padre se ensombreció y con la voz casi estrangulada detallo como tres de sus betas murieron, dos por darle la espalda al no ser un buen alfa, el tercero por sus propias manos, eran su responsabilidad y sus muertes eran su culpa.

 

Jay era su responsabilidad ahora, si de por si sentía ya una gran afinidad al joven, la necesidad de tenerle cerca ahora era mucho más, debía no solo protegerle por ser parte de su manada si no a diferencia de los otros chicos debía cuidarle para evitar que dañara a otros, así que le vigilaba constantemente por eso durante aquella practica de Tourney en particular, el entrenador quería que estuvieran listos para el último partido se percató de lo violento que estaba siendo Jay, la luna llena seria en dos noches él podía perder el control en cualquier momento.

 

Sucedió lo que ella tanto temía,  Jay simplemente perdió el control, no supo bien que fue lo que lo inicio se distrajo un segundo desde donde practicaban su rutina de animación, solo un segundo porque Audrey le hablo, un momento en el que se giró cuando lo vio Jay  rugía persiguiendo por el campo a Ethan, él iba a matarlo.

 

La práctica iba de maravilla, su fuerza extra le ayudaba mucho y el entrenador estaba mucho más feliz de ver el entusiasta comportamiento del chico aun cuando varios jugadores se quejaron de su agresividad, entonces de la  nada Ethan en su jugueteo habitual empujo a Carlos fue algo inofensivo algo de lo que el pequeño pecoso hizo una mueca solo de broma, pero eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Jay, de su lobo interior que gritaba proteger a su pareja.

 

Se convirtió en un objetivo y la próxima que realmente le empujo para efectos de la practica claro esta aquel niño se lesiono, fue algo leve realmente estaba distraído y Ethan le empujo con demasiada fuerza, Carlos golpeo el suelo lastimándose el brazo, ni siquiera estaba roto pero soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, Jay lo oyó, desde el otro lado del campo escucho con claridad como Carlos se quejaba y su piel chocaba contra el pasto, eso fue todo, el lobo dentro de él se hizo cargo.

 

El cambio.

 

Afilados dientes asomaron de su boca, las garras en sus dedos traspasaron los guantes, partió en dos entonces aquel bastón y corrió contra el agresor de su pareja,   se dejó caer a cuatro patas y cruzo el campo en dirección al príncipe, alguien grito, Ben que estaba cerca del joven lo noto grito una advertencia al  chico que intentaba levantar a Carlos y cuando Ethan noto al lobo tras de él se quedó petrificado, justo antes de que este llegara para desgarrarlo Ben apareció empujándole con su cuerpo obligándole a caer.

 

Pero Jay se  recuperó con rapidez, mientras Ben empujaba a Ethan para que corriera, el rey embistió de nueva manera al  lobo que sin reconocerle encajo las garras en su hombro mientras lo sacaba del camino,  a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Carlos, aquel que le pedía parar, el entrenador intento pararle también sin resultado alguno, asustado sin saber qué hacer, Ethan no sabía cómo había logrado eludir por tanto tiempo a Jay  entonces tropezó  Jay quitándose el casco mostro sus enormes dientes, sus ojos tintineaban azul eléctrico  y las garras aún tenían la sangre fresca de Ben.

 

Lowell llego a tiempo de que la masacre se diera, corrió todo lo que pudo en cuanto lo vio empujo a Jay para hacerlo caer mientras distraído con su presa no le sintió llegar, se paró entonces entre el príncipe en el suelo y aquel lobo y rugió, ella se plantó en piso con firmeza  soltando un gran rugido hacia el lobo que atónico se sobresaltó,  Carlos dejo de gritar, aquel rugido le helo la sangre solo había escuchado algo así una vez en su vida,  esa pose de protección hacia alguien, cuando el gran lobo feroz le había defendido de los gemelos había rugido de igual manera, por un instante   no vio a Lowell, en aquel momento Carlos vio al gran lobo feroz protegiendo a Ethan.

 

Los ojos de Jay se abrieron con sorpresa negándose a mostrar miedo, un segundo rugido parecía obligarle a obedecer pero tan terco   como era luchaba con el instinto de someterse, de mostrarse a el líder superior, cedió, finalmente lo hizo, Jay bajo la cabeza solo un poco y la inclino mostrando su cuello en total sumisión, completamente indefenso, mostrando el respeto a su alfa.

 

  * ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – el entrenador, aquel viejo hombre que había presenciado todo al fin salió de su asombro pregunto dudoso pues no creía que alguien pudiera detener a Jay.
  * Yo soy el alfa – respondió ella levantando la barbilla con orgullo y girándose para mirarle con sus ojos brillantes en rojo.
  * Jay – la tensión fue rota por aquel llamado de Carlos quien de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de árabe preocupado, pero Jay no levanto la cabeza hasta que su alfa se alejó lo suficiente.



 

Ben llego poco después sosteniendo su hombro herido mientras miraba la situación, el entrenador    vio a los jóvenes en el suelo, vio a Jay que negaba ante lo que fuera que Carlos le preguntaba, a Ethan que se levantaba con la ayuda de otros amigos, vio las heridas de Ben y entonces suspiro, Lowell conocía esa mirada, era la misma que los  cazadores pusieron cuando les llevaron a la isla, era la misma que pusieron cuando vieron a su padre transformado en una enorme bestia, era la misma que pusieron aquellos que iban dispuesto a matarle.

 

Jay era peligroso, el entrenador vio aquel peligro potencial, algo que la escuela no tenía reportado, porque si el hada madrina sabía que ella era una loba, entendía las consecuencias de su fuerza pero también sabía que podía controlarse con Jay todo era muy diferente, nadie notifico nunca lo sucedido todos temían que le enviaran a la isla cuando notaran sus ojos azules, así que callaron guardaron el secreto hasta ahora.

 

El hada madrina sentada en su escritorio escuchaba como aquel hombre discutía sobre los peligros de tener a Jay en el equipo, en la escuela, de cómo casi mataba a un alumno, de cómo ataco al Rey, a su lado Ben insistía que solo fue un accidente que se encontraba bien y no había porque alterarse, explico como Ethan no estaba  molesto ni pensaba levantar cargos contra Jay, que todo lo manejarían, el hada suspiro masajeo su frente tratando de evitar en vano el dolor de cabeza que ya sentía y sin más despidió al entrenador asegurándole tomar cartas en el asunto.

 

Satisfecho el hombre se marchó negándose a mirar en la dirección de los chicos, que sentados afuera de la oficina esperaban su castigo, Jay mantenía la cabeza baja a su lado Carlos se aferraba a su mano  dándole ánimos, cuando el entrenador se marchó la tristeza en el árabe se incrementó pues había escuchado cada palabra del hombre que empezaba  a ver como una figura paternal, una adecuada.

 

Un nuevo argumento se armó dentro de aquella oficina, la directora preocupada por sus estudiantes quería retener a Jay, llevarlo al mismo centro donde estuvo Lowell hasta estar seguros de que el chico se controlaría, ellos querían enjaular  a la bestia, no lo soporto más, Jay se levantó entrando a la oficina sin permiso para defenderse,  no era un animal salvaje y si Lowell podía controlarse él también lo haría aprendería no necesitaba ser enviado a ningún centro.

 

  * Un ancla, necesitas un ancla – Lowell hablo tras entrar a la habitación seguida de Mal y Evie – algo que te recuerde tu humanidad, que te mantenga centrado.
  * ¿Eso qué significa? –dudosa el hada madrina dirigió su atención a la loba - ¿cómo conseguirá una de esas?
  * No lo sé, es diferente para cada uno de nosotros, para mi padre siempre fue mi madre antes de eso era la ira – y los ojos de Jay se iluminaron ante eso porque si había algo que a Jay le sobraba era ira – pero esta no dura lo suficiente – adivinado sus intenciones continuo – necesitas algo mucho más importante que eso.
  * ¿cuál es la tuya? – Carlos que hasta ahora se enteraba de toda esta información pregunto curioso.
  * No necesite una, no hasta llegar aquí la isla suprimía mi lobo – suspiro cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos mostrando su rojos iris – ahora es mi padre, siempre lo ha sido.
  * Carlos – murmuro Jay luego de unos momentos entre lazando los dedos con el pequeño – mi ancla será Carlos - sonrió al niño que devolvió aquella brillante sonrisa.
  * Necesitas aprender a controlarte Jay, decirlo no es suficiente de lo contrario podrías matar a Carlos, la luna llena está muy cerca estás perdiendo el control- cerro los ojos nuevamente controlando su lobo interno que le pedía someter a la beta rebelde – si lastimas a alguien tendré que ponerte abajo – susurro tan quedito que los humanos en la habitación no pudieron escucharle.



 

Jay asintió entonces sabiendo a lo que se refería, asegurándole que esta vez tomaría sus consejos, y el hada madrina les dejo ir con una advertencia, dejándole en claro que si Jay no estaba en control para la luna llena le enviaría al centro donde lo contendrían, Lowell acepto por el tomando el papel del alfa, pero ella no quería serlo, ella sabía que si Jay lastimaba a alguien, si se convertía en una amenaza era su deber detenerlo, ello lo transformo en el monstruo que era y ella debía responsabilizarse.

 

En silencio mando una oración a su padre para que este pudiera librarle de tener que matar a Jay.

 

 

******************

 

Jay había mantenido un control increíble, el entrenador lo había suspendido del equipo hasta nuevo aviso, el realmente dudaba de poder jugar algún día otra vez, pero era optimista en el sentido del control Jay no había  perdido el control en ninguna de las sesiones que tuvo con Lowell, no es que ella supiera lo que hacía se enfocaba más que nada en  empujar a su lobo y que este intentara controlarse lo más posible, sus amigos estaban ahí, aun cuando ella les dijo que no era seguro, pero Carlos se negaba a abandonar a Jay y Mal no iba dejar a Carlos con un depredador peligroso,   Ben se aseguraba que nada malo sucediera como la autoridad del lugar y Evie, bueno ella iba como apoyo moral también.

 

El control estaba bien, Lowell presiono sus botones para hacerlo enfadar, empujo lo más que pudo para hacer salir al lobo y cada vez Jay se reprimía,  nunca la ataco, sus garras  salían listas para desgarrar carne al igual que sus dientes pero ni una sola vez arremetió contra ella.

 

Por eso les dejo ir, se confió de lo bien que había salido y durante la primera luna llena ella dejo a Carlos a solas con Jay, ambos chicos estaban en su habitación  sentados en la cama de Jay mirando por la ventana como la luna parecía salir, los nervios del mayor eran palpables  Carlos se acercó entonces entre lazo sus dedos y sonrió al chico asegurándole permanecer con él, ser el ancla que necesitaba, Lowell no era una tonta sabía que debía estar presente al menos para las primeras lunas de Jay por si cualquier cosa sucedía.

 

Pero de nuevo tenía hambre, el  cachorro en su interior exigía alimento y enojada por esto salió en dirección a la cocina dejándoles solos, fue ahí donde se encontró a Evie que con Mal preparaban galletas, de alguna manera se habían auto invitado para  vigilar a Jay y estaban preparando bocadillos, ella gruño desaprobatoriamente y cuando Ben apareció igualmente en la cocina pensó que este les haría entrar en razón.

 

No fue así el traidor del alfa se limitó a señalar que Jay necesitaba de todo el apoyo de su familia, uso  sus palabras en su contra sobre ser una manada y estar siempre unidos, argumento que debían mantenerse unidos de mala gana ella se cruzó de brazos y espero que   las galletas estuvieran listas eso no impidió que probara la masa cruda y comiera unas uvas.

 

En la habitación la luna parecía levantarse, el agarre de Jay se intensifico hasta casi causarle dolor al pequeño que jadeante le pidió parar, pero era demasiado tarde, Jay cayó al suelo sujetando su cabeza, los afilados dientes pedían a gritos algo que morder, sus garras se enterraban en su carne buscando el control, pero el poder de la luna era más fuerte y en un segundo Carlos se vio acorralado por una bestia sedienta de sangre, ojos azul eléctrico le miraban ferozmente, un gruñido escapo desde la garganta de Jay mientras se inclinaba a olfatear a Carlos, el aroma familiar parecía calmarle.

 

Entonces el teléfono del niño sonó, Jay gruño más fuerte mostrado sus dientes y enterrando sus garras en los hombros del niño que soltó un gemido de dolor, aquello solo lo hizo peor, el olor a la sangre en la habitación le volvió mucho más salvaje, cuando se disponía a rasgar la garganta de Carlos algo le detuvo, un aroma, una débil fragancia llego a su nariz, su atención cambio entonces, dejando al niño asustado ser acerco  a la otra cama donde una sudadera roja descansaba.

 

La tomo entre sus dedos oliéndola a profundidad, sorbiendo el anhelo de aquella persona, la luna ya casi levantada ilumino el cuarto, fue ahí cuando Jay lanzo un aullido fuerte con un mensaje totalmente ajeno para Carlos  quien no conocía el significado de aquel, Jay  tomo la sudadera entonces y salto por la ventana, Carlos llamo pero aquel chico cayo de pie y salió corriendo al bosque.

 

Cuando Lowell escucho aquel particular aullido supo que se había confiado, soltó la galleta en su mano y corrió de vuelta a la habitación detrás de ella aquellos otros jóvenes le seguían igualmente preocupados, cuando llego al cuarto estaba vacío, sin perder tiempo busco el rastro del olor de Carlos, de Jay de cualquiera de ellos, Carlos aún estaba cerca pudo olerlo y cuando dio con el aquel chico intentaba entrar al bosque.

 

  * Jay está ahí – decía mientras intentaba entrar a los arboles – no sé qué quería Lowell – miro a la chica  asustado – no entendí lo que buscaba.



 

Ella cayó, mordió su labio en nerviosismo y se limito a negar asegurándole que volvería  que todo estaría bien. Regresaron a la habitación porque ella dijo que sería una pérdida de tiempo buscarlo, Jay no era un peligro puesto que estaba cazando en el bosque y con el toque de queda no habría nadie ahí, sería mucho más peligroso que fueran tras él pues podía atacarles al entrar en su territorio.

 

Se sentaron ahí esperando mientras las horas pasaron cada vez más aburridos, Lowell parecía ida sentada  perdida en sus pensamientos, Carlos estaba totalmente imparable, paseándose nervioso por toda la habitación mirando por la ventana en cada oportunidad ante cualquier rastro de Jay, pero nada, solo la completa oscuridad se divisaba, entonces un grito, Lonnie gritaba en su habitación, Lowell salto de inmediato todos ellos corrieron a auxiliar a la joven.

 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Lonnie asustada se mantenía bloqueando la entrada como temiendo que algo saliera de esta, Lowell la empujo para entrar pero la oriental intentaba impedirlo.

 

  * No puedes entrar – dijo ella al borde del colapso nervioso – Jay está totalmente salvaje- y ante el sonido de aquel nombre ella entro, la habitación estaba a oscuras la luna apenas brillaba iluminándola dos pares de brillantes ojos se cernían sobre una de las camas, su cama.
  * Jay – llamo suavemente recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta y aquélla figura se alzó hasta parecer enorme, dientes afilados se mostraron en una clara advertencia.
  * ¿eso es un ciervo?- Evie asomándose desde la puerta señalo, notando al animal muerto a los pies de Jay sobre la cama - ¿Cómo diablos lo subió hasta aquí?
  * En serio Evie ¿esa es tu pregunta?- Mal le miro incrédula totalmente ajena a la amenaza, el gruñir de Jay volvió a llamar su atención – ¿no puedes hacer tu cosa del control? – pidió el hada al ver como Jay se preparaba para saltar sobre ellos.
  * No si quiero que aprenda a controlarse – susurro quedito para no molestar más al otro lobo- él debe reconocernos – dijo con firmeza entrando con suaves pasos a la habitación- Jay – llamo.



 

Y aquella bestia se abalanzo contra ella invadiendo su espacio para gruñir en su rostro, pero ella no se movió ni temió, se mantuvo firme en todo momento llamándole con suavidad,  la olfateo entonces, su nariz se presionó contra su mejilla tomando una bocanada de aquél olor y los ojos de Jay parecían brillar con más intensidad, se alejó entonces solo un poco para mirar a la chica inclinado la cabeza como un cachorro confundido mientras su mirada   bajaba.

 

Algo extraño paso entonces para los ojos de los demás que miraban desde la puerta aquel comportamiento, Jay se dejó caer de rodillas mientras levantaba sus manos aun con garras al vientre de la chica y pego su nariz ahí  justo después su oreja y toda la tensión de sus hombros se relajaron.

 

  * Hay un segundo latido – la voz de Jay se escuchaba rasposa - ¿Lowell? – y la mirada perdida y totalmente confusa de aquél chico le recibió sus ojos completamente humanos al igual que sus rasgos, las garras había desaparecido y el lobo había dado marcha atrás.
  * Estoy embarazada – soltó cerrando los ojos - tendremos un cachorro Jay – y los ojos se Jay se abrieron aún más tintineando a azul ante el pensamiento de un cachorro, su sonrisa se hizo enorme entonces y nuevamente acerco la oreja para escuchar aquel débil latido de corazón.
  * Un hijo – repitió emocionado.



 

Afuera donde aquellos chicos presenciaban todo miraron sorprendidos aquella revelación, Lonnie suspirado aliviada pues odiaba guardar secretos, al menos uno tan importante y pronto todos fueron invitados para entrar pues Jay estaba en completo control, claro que aún había un ciervo muerto en la habitación, los instintos de Jay se hicieron cargo cuando  olfateo la sudadera, el no entendía el aroma extraño pero su lobo interno si, por eso aulló se aseguró de hacerle saber  que iría a buscar comida, alimentaria a su cachorro de alguna manera.

 

Jay pasó el resto de la noche aferrado al vientre de Lowell mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus cabellos y aquella dulce nana se tarareaba en sus labios, Carlos se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo.

 

Cuando Jay había salido huyendo Carlos estaba preocupado, inseguro de sí mismo por no ser una suficiente ancla y ahora sabia porque, la razón por la que Jay no atacaba a Lowell por más que lo empujara, el no atacaría su cachorro, por eso Jay se calmó, encontró algo mucho más importante para mantenerse a flote aquel pequeño ser aun inexistente que él, Carlos sintió el impulso de llorar, pues su gran amor ahora estaba rebosante de alegría en el regazo de su alfa, porque ella le daría algo que Jay tanto anhelaba, por que cumpliría aquel sueño que Carlos no compartía con Jay, Lowell lo haría padre y Carlos jamás se había sentido tan miserable.

 

 

*********************

 

Carlos se miró en el espejo,  observo sus enormes ojos marrones, sus pestañas rizadas, sus cejas pobladas, aquella piel pálida salpicada en lunares, sus piernas delgadas y su cintura pequeña, Carlos se miró en el espejo  frunciendo la nariz, aun le costaba trabajo, su autoestima siempre estaba por los suelos, en la isla su madre no paraba de recordarle lo innecesario que era, lo torpe e inútil que jamás hacia nada bien, ella se encargó de hacerle creer que nunca nadie le amaría, ni siquiera un poco, aquí tras mucho trabajo, el apoyo de sus amigos incluso terapia, el   hada madrina ordenaba que todos los de la isla se hicieran de sesiones terapéuticas, aun así su apenas si recuperada confianza se había roto cuando sucedió lo de Lowell.

 

Ahora volvía a sentirse como el pequeño niño anémico encerrado en el armario de su madre, totalmente innecesario y reemplazable, el niño roto que nadie quería, la razón, Jay, Jay y su estúpido instinto lobo, Jay y su odioso deseo casi secreto de tener niños, Jay y su obsesión por Lowell.

 

Desde que esta había revelado que esperaba un hijo de Jay para este joven solo existía una cosa y eso era atender a la chica a sol y sombra, aun mantenían el secreto nadie a parte de ellos sabía que estaba embarazada, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el hada ya que obviamente Jay era   mayor y Lowell era solo una niña, eso sin contar que eran lobos que al parecer eran muy peligrosos y bueno la falta de control de Jay no ayudaba a la situación.

 

Así que si, Carlos estaba completamente devastado, porque el solo recordar la cara de felicidad de Jay cuando lo descubrió era una puñalada en su corazón.

 

Porque él no podía darle una familia.

Porque Carlos no compartía el sueño de Jay.

Porque podía ver a Jay ser feliz con Lowell en el futuro.

Porque ambos obtendrían lo que habían deseado, una familia.

 

Carlos se sentía enfermo, el simplemente no podía contra Lowell,  pelear por una atención que era cien por ciento para la chica, lo intento una vez, solo uno en el almuerzo pidiéndole el ultimo postre a Jay, Lowell fue quien termino con él y  Carlos fue ignorado por el resto de la mañana, incluso en clase las pocas que compartían juntos Jay no dejaba de pensar en la chica todo el tiempo.

 

Se decidió entonces, si Carlos no podía hacerlo feliz, si no podía darle lo que más ansiaba tampoco se interpondría, aquel chico decidió hacerse un lado y dejar que ellos tuvieran su felicidad, o eso fue lo que se dijo cuando vio entrar a Jay a la habitación en busca de una sudadera para la loba, para las marcas de olor.

 

  * Jay debemos hablar – hablo con firme al ver a Jay revolver sus cajones.
  * En este momento estoy muy ocupado – ni siquiera levanto la mirada, Jay siguió en los suyo importándole poco lo que fuera que Carlos quisiera.
  * Terminemos – soltó de repente, Carlos apretó las manos con fuerza sintiendo ya el dolor expandirse por su pecho, aquel que empezó cuando noto la indiferencia de su novio.
  * ¿Que? – el asunto de la sudadera quedo olvidado al escuchar aquella palabras, de inmediato Jay se giró para ver a su novio parado estoicamente en medio de la habitación mucho más sereno de lo que debería al hablar sobre romper.
  * He dicho que terminemos Jay, no puedo seguir con esto – explico o al menos intento parando en seco a Jay quien ya se acercaba a su espacio - debes quedarte con Lowell, con tu bebé con la familia que mereces.
  * Carlos –Jay le llamo con suavidad - tu eres mi familia, te amo y no voy a dejarte, ella es importante – empujo lejos la mano que sostenía su pecho en un intento de detenerle para acercarse más al cuerpo del menor -  no solo porque tiene a mi bebe pero yo –acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar obligándole a mirarle directamente a sus ojos - no puedo dejarle.
  * Lo sé – la voz de Carlos nunca dudo, de un manotazo empuja la mano de Jay y retrocedió unos pasos - por eso debes estar con ella esto es Auradon no puedes tenernos a los dos – enfatizo porque si en la isla esto era muy común, tener amantes por doquier tener hijos con alguien más que sus padres no lo hicieran no quiere decir que no pasara-  no puedo ver como ignoras a tu hijo.
  * No escucha – Jay avanzo aquellos paso, lucho por volver a tocar su rostro pero Carlos solo rehuía a su toque- no pudo ignorarle porque – intento explicarse, hacerle entender que eso solo era instinto, que ansiaba una familia pero no era a ella a quien amaba y que esperaba realmente lo hacía poder estar con Carlos en esto.
  * Jay basta no me importa – más aquel niño le cortó con seriedad.
  * Mate a mi madre – Jay solo suspiro se dijo entonces que tendría que decirle la verdad para hacerse entender y rogar por que Carlos no le odiara, no repudiara su  ser -  cuando era niño, nunca se los dije porque creí que me odiarías, que  pensarías que  - cerro los ojos buscando fuerzas, al abrirlos estos tintinearon azul eléctrico la marca de su maldición - ella estaba embarazada, mate a mi madre y mi hermano – Carlos se sorprendió entendió el porqué de todo, la razón por la que Jay tanto ansiaba la familia, el anhelo por recuperar lo que le fue robado, lo que el mismo destruyo -   yo simplemente no pudo abandonarla.
  * ¿La amas? – pregunto dudoso, porque aun así debía estar seguro.
  * Creo… creo que si – y aquello definitivamente rompió su corazón - pero escucha no es como tú crees, la amo como lo hago con Evie, a Mal joder Carlos tu eres a quien más amo, por quien doy gracias todos los días por vivir, la razón por la que quiero ser mejor, tu eres mi ancla – hablo tan rápido que Carlos casi pierde lo último de sus palabras pues Jay se había lanzado de frente para tomarle en brazos.
  * No – Mas Carlos fue más rápido y de inmediato se alejó, retrocedió justo a tiempo evitando que lo tocara nuevamente - no lo soy, es ella y esto se terminó Jayden – termino mirándole directamente a los ojos sin ninguna emoción, Jay se quedó ahí parado buscando cualquier indicio de mentira lo que fuera que le dijera que esto era un error, incluso intentar escuchar el latido de su corazón tal y como había sido enseñado.



 

Este se mantuvo estable, Carlos no mintió.

 

Carlos no había mentido, estaba completamente seguro en terminar con Jay, no porque no le amara, no por alguna razón egoísta simplemente todo lo contrario, le amaba lo suficiente como para saber que jamás podría alejarle de lo que realmente le haría feliz, ellos se quedaron ahí un rato más, Carlos mirando fijamente al suelo y Jay fijamente a su  ahora ex novio.

 

Casi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, Carlos levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver el dolor en el rostro del árabe, pero entonces Jay giro la cabeza seguramente estuchando algo y salió corriendo de la habitación, él sabía lo que significaba aquello, lo que ese gesto decía ella lo estaba llamando, Lowell gritaba seguramente en algún lugar de la escuela y Jay le escuchaba con su súper audiencia estúpida de hombre lobo y corría a su presencia, y lo odio, detesto a ambos en ese momento  ya se sentiría culpable después pero ahora solo podía odiarles por aquella familia de la que no podía ser parte.

 

 

********************

 

Lowell estaba desesperada buscándole por todas partes, desde ayer Jay estaba muy raro, ella simplemente le llamo por pedido de Evie y lo había notado totalmente extraño, ni siquiera se quejó cuando esta le obligo a ayudarle a ir de compras junto con las demás chicas ya que él tenía la súper fuerza para cargar más algo que definitivamente Lonnie y Audrey agradecían, porque si ellas salieron de compras arrastrándola para su pesar, solo ellas cuatro, Mal se había excusado sin realmente dar una buena excusa, Ben entrego la limosina y huyo a hacer deberes de Rey el muy cobarde, Chad insistió que tenía que estudiar y hacer deberes, nadie lo creyó y bueno Ethan al escuchar la palabra compras se desvaneció en el aire, solo desapareció, iban a invitar a Carlos cuando Evie decidió no hacerlo para así sorprenderle con algún regalo.

 

Jay debía ir porque alguien tenía que cargarlo todo y ya que Evie lo decidió nadie lo discutió, ni siquiera Jay eso le pareció raro pero ya que estaba siendo torturada también dejo que su beta sufriera igual, entonces esa noche, Jay se coló en su cama abrazándole estuvo a punto de patearle por ser tan jodidamente ensimoso cuando lo escucho.

 

Un gemido, uno corto y casi ahogado en su espalda, Jay entonces se rompió ese chico estaba llorando, aferrándose más con fuerza, buscando un consuelo que ella debía brindarle, con mucho cuidado  ella se giró dejo que Jay se hundiera en su pecho y canto con suavidad la nana que su padre cantaba para ella,  acaricio sus cabellos e intento hacerlo sentir mejor entonces Jay soltó otro jadeo uno mucho más roto que los anteriores y aquellas palabras.

 

“El ya no me ama”

 

Ella supo entonces que Carlos estaba haciéndolo otra vez, ese niño en su estupidez intentaba alejar a alguien que le  amaba, el mártir que solo repetía para sí mismo lo que alguna vez le dijo Cruella pues sintiéndose sin valor empujaba lo bueno que llegaba a su vida.

 

Ella no iba a permitirlo, no otra vez.

 

  * Creí que habíamos dejado de tomar estúpidas decisiones – gruño frente al pecoso la próxima vez que lo vio sentado en una solitaria banca.
  * Lowell no – Carlos ni siquiera levanto la mirada - solo vete ahora no – sentencio firme.
  * Me encuentro en un gran predicamento – más ella lo ignoro por completo - por un lado eres el responsable de que mi beta este totalmente destrozado y por otro eres mi hermano que está siendo estúpidamente obtuso, no sé si arrancarte la garganta o solo arrancársela a Jay por hacerte llorar.
  * Eres su ancla – fue su única respuesta.
  * No, no lo soy, es el cachorro – rodo los ojos al entender un poco de lo que se trataba -  Carlos no soy yo quien lo mantiene en control, es su instinto, cargo a su cachorro sus instintos le dicen que lo cuide proteja, le alimente – señalo para explicarle - y ahora tú le has hecho esto, va a perder el control, porque su pareja aquella que escogió le ha dado la espalda – gruño cruzándose de brazos.
  * Él no me ama – al fin el niño levanto la mirada aquella fría y helada portada que no engaño a la loba ni por un segundo.
  * Si no lo hiciera, no estuviera lamiendo sus heridas en mi habitación por que ha sido rechazado – le miró fijamente logrando ver como la fachada de Carlos empezaba a caer -no me ama, es solo él cachorro y créeme Carlos tu eres lo que más quiere.
  * Quiero que sea feliz- admitió al fin suspirando -  que tenga una familia.
  * Él ya la tiene –sonrió ella - desde antes de que yo llegara a joderlo todo, al menos ahora es más grande – estiro la mano para tomar la de Carlos sobre la mesa que los separaba - Carlos no me hagas ir toda alfa en ti.
  * No soy tu beta - rodo los ojos el niño.
  * No, no lo eres – apretó suavemente su mano - pero si mi hermano y Jay te ama tanto como tú lo haces por favor no hagas algo estúpido y lo dejes ir – termino levantándose de la mesa y alejándose dejando a un muy pensativo Carlos mirando a la niña que en algún momento se había vuelto tan sabia.



 

Carlos entonces dudo, por un instante y pensó, el creyó que tal vez solo tal vez su madre estaba equivocada,    no era completamente inútil y si podía ser amado, solo que había algo en lo que siempre tuvo razón, él siempre lo jodía todo.

*******************

 

Así que al fin había descubierto lo que significaba dicho tenedor, después de muchas teorías, de las palabras de Ben y definitivamente escuchar la melodía que Ethan había tocado para ella se deicidio, solo le tomo un minuto hacer la pregunta correcta y en un instante el espejo entre sus manos le mostro lo importante que era ese objeto para el príncipe.

 

Un recuerdo de su madre, una costumbre, una broma entre ellos, aquel tenedor no solo era un accesorio para peinarse, sino algo mucho más grave, porque era un recordatorio de sus raíces, de que alguna vez una sirena ingenua obsesionada con el mundo humano  se enamoró de un príncipe y había logrado casarse con él, porque cuando Ariel le entrego el tenedor a su hijo fue  un amuleto que le daría la misma suerte que a ella para superar todos los obstáculos, cada uno de ellos a más no poder.

 

Evie comprendió que Ethan no solo le había regalado su más preciada posesión, sino que además era una reliquia familiar, algo que contenía tantos recuerdos que era simplemente inconcebible dárselo a cualquiera. No sabía cómo responder, cuál sería el regalo perfecto para regresar su afecto, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo como una chica la tradición una muy sexista en realidad dictaba que solo los varones entregaran un regalo de cortejo, pero Evie siempre fue en contra de todos, de los estúpidos protocolos,  siendo  una chica y un chico a la vez, dos seres que aún no terminaban de definirse por completo no del todo al menos pues esa pequeña parte de ella empujaba por buscar un regalo perfecto para Ethan.

 

Pero que podía ser tan valioso para ella como para entregar.

 

Solo tenía una cosa, aquello que le representaba, que era tan importante que a su madre le había costado una orden de maléfica para entregarlo, el pequeño espejo entre sus manos, pero al entregarlo le daría también lo único que podría ayudarle, le daba lo más poderoso que tenía, Evie simplemente le daría su corazón.

 

No tuvo dudas en ningún momento, guardo en su bolso aquella  pequeña caja  idéntica a la que su madre alguna vez dio a un cazador  y se apresuró a entregarlo, el primer intento no salió tan bien, se acobardo en el primer momento, la segunda fue aun peor coquetearon abiertamente pero el regalo se mantuvo en su bolso, no fue hasta la tercera vez que lo intento y no fue ella, si no él, aquel chico con su cabello recogido y su semblante serio se paró frente al príncipe y dejo caer sobre sus piernas el pequeño regalo, la sorpresa en el rostro del chico fue grandiosa, lo fue aún más cuando vio que se trataba de su espejó y cuando este pregunto si estaba seguro, E solo pudo sonreír enormemente por que aquella primera vez Ethan se dirigió a él como un chico y no como Evie, el joven príncipe lo llamo E y entonces no pudo evitarlo más, le beso.

 

Fue impulsivo, tonto, algo que siempre criticaba en Jay y sin embargo E estaba besando los labios de un sorprendido príncipe que no se lo creía cuando se dio cuenta de su error se alejó corriendo pero guardo en su mente el gran sonrojo del rostro de aquél príncipe que parecía incrédulo, al día siguiente otra vez era Evie y ahora sentía toda aquélla mortificación, el valor ganado se perdió y cuando Ethan la acorraló ella simplemente huyo.

 

Fue nuevamente turno del príncipe quien simplemente la obligo a confrontarle, se gritaron nuevamente como era al parecer su costumbre de compartir sus sentimientos, ella estaba horrorizada por su desplegué de emoción y el súper molesto porque ella le rehuía, entonces Ethan soltó la bomba, no quiso decirlo lamento el momento en que sus palabras salieron pero en cuanto el grito aquello todo se derrumbó en Evie.

 

  * ¿Confundida tú? Yo soy quien lo está, al parecer soy gay porque me gusta un chico travestido – fue cruel Ethan se arrepiento al decirlo pero el daño estaba hecho, vio a Evie encogerse recordar aquel doloroso pasado, el daño del que ahora era causante – no quise decirlo así.
  * Es la verdad – respondió ella negándose a llorar – soy solo un chico travestido, lleno de cicatrices además- sonrió falsamente totalmente condescendiente – por un momento llegue a pensar que eras diferente a Doug… pero solo te gusta esto – señalo a sí misma – y esto que vez no es todo lo que soy.
  * No, no lo eres, lo digo enserio eres perfecta – insistió el – ambos lo soy, es solo que…
  * Que me odias por nacer varón.
  * Eso no importa, Evie el que seas chico es lo que menos importa, soy yo – suspiro - estaba tan seguro de mi heterosexualidad y llegas tú y cambias todo y – gruño molesto al no poder explicarse - joder… eres mi mar Evie tan hermosa, te ansió cada segundo de mi vida y al mismo tiempo te temo, porque no quiero, simplemente no quiero adentrarme tanto que me sea difícil salir, temo que me rechaces al final.
  * Te eh dado un maldito obsequio de cortejo – ahora fue su turno para estar molesta - te bese frente a media escuela y aun así – soltó un bufido – esto tampoco es fácil para mí – estallo finalmente – estaba segura de quien era una chica todo el tiempo, todos estos años dije que solo era un chica atrapada en este cuerpo – jalo sus cabellos desesperada – pero entonces despierto queriendo ser chico y  luego tú me tratas como si todo estuviera bien  y  - jadeo su voz volviéndose cada vez más quebradiza - soy yo quien no debería quedar atada a ti, soy defectuosa, todo un caos, hay tanto mal en mí que … - continuo abrazándose a sí misma tratando de ignorar el cumulo de emociones que en ese momento le embargaban, todo el auto odio por ser  dos seres a la vez, los gritos de su madre al verla actuar como chico, los deseos reprimidos, su naturaleza encerrada en una sola envoltura, en aquel momento la guerra interna era desafiado para esa chica y Ethan lo noto.  
  * No puedo cambiar el pasado Evie, si tuviera el poder lo haría, me encargaría de que nada te hubiera dañado pero no puedo – de inmediato Ethan se acercó para abrazarle, maldiciéndose por hacerle esto, por confundir a un más a la chica que amaba - en su lugar te hago esta promesa no dejare que nada más te haga daño hare lo que sea necesaria para evitarte más dolor – suspiro mirándole a los ojos -te amo Evie a ambos y si tú me dejas pasare el resto de mi vida demostrándolo – le sonrió – sé que podemos superarlo, juntos.



 

Evie solo lloro aceptando  la mano que le daba el confort  que necesitaba, una promesa donde ambos se aferraron, donde se darían el confort necesario, no sería fácil ambos discutían todo el tiempo,  tan competitivos  durante clases y completamente diferente fuera de ellas, Evie lo animaba durante las prácticas y Ethan tocaba para ella en las tardes, había días en lo que era E quien lo perseguía entre clases, llevándole flores y chocolates, actuando como un perfecto caballero frustrando más y más al príncipe que simplemente no sabía cómo responder confundiéndole completamente, ellos tuvieron dos primeros besos, el primer fue robado por E, el segundo y solo para salvar su hombría fue robado a Evie por el príncipe de sorpresa en la cafetería, este duro mucho más de lo necesario para un primer beso y tal vez solo termino porque Jay aventó uvas en la cara del príncipe.

 

Su relación no sería fácil, ninguna lo era, pero ambos intentaron salir adelante, lo único que aun rondaba por la cabeza del príncipe era como explicaría a sus padre la dualidad de Evie, bueno al menos ya les había dicho que tenía una novia, lo demás sería fácil… ¿cierto?

 

***************************

 

  * Padre, madre… ellos son mis amigos, Jay, Carlos, Mal, Evie y bueno Lowell – y los ojos de aquellos dos príncipes se agrandaron al ver a la chica a aquella de la cual su hijo siempre hablaba en sus cartas y estaban seguros de que estaba enamorado.



 

Lowell, la chica que obviamente era hija de el gran lobo feroz, la chica que venía de la isla y aprendía a vivir entre la civilización, Lowell la chica que actualmente estaba embarazada y ellos realmente esperaban que su hijo no tuviera nada que ver en eso.

 

Ethan solo estaba esperando el momento justo para introducir a Evie como su novia, el esperaba que ellos la amaran tanto como él lo hacía, pero algo le decía que aquello no sería el caso, el mar a las afueras del castillo no dejaba de llamarle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la historia del cortejo de los padres de Lowell no salió tan graciosa como esperaba, juro que era divertida en mi mente con el lobo escabulléndose a la habitación de la chica y ella defendiendo los regalos del lobo pero en fin no puedo dejar de escribir drama todo el tiempo sorry.
> 
> Mas referencias de Teen Wolf, cuando Derek se convierte en alfa y tras morder a Isaac este pierde el control y ataca a Stiles entonces Derek llega a salvarle rugiéndole, Isaac cae al suelo asustado cubriéndose y la conversación se da “Como hiciste eso?”, ”Yo soy el alfa”, osea Derek se ve super mega archi creído macho pelo en pecho espalda plateada cuando lo dice simplemente tenía que ponerlo, Jay no lloriquea como Isaac porque él es muy terco y bueno Isaac es un blandengue total.
> 
> Jay al fin sabe lo del Bebé esto no se ve bien para Carlos, para ninguno de ellos de hecho. 
> 
> Carlos sintiendo que estorba para la felicidad de Jay algo que realmente le va a traer muchos problemas.
> 
> Según lo leído el latido de un feto empieza a darse a la sexta semana de embarazo pero como es muy débil se empieza a escuchar en el ultrasonido hasta la octava o decima semana, Lowell tiene ocho semanas de embarazo, Jay no pudo escuchar el latido hasta ahora por que se transformó en lobo apenas una semana antes y como dije el no reconoció el cambio en el aroma de Lowell sobre el embarazo por qué no tenía con que compararlo, sin embargo su instinto le decía detenerse con ella y cuando escucho el latir todo tuvo sentido.
> 
> Al principio Evie sería una chica atrapada dentro de un chico, explicaría como ella fue obligada a ser una mujer antes de saber que realmente lo era, sin embargo empecé con esto de Evie teniendo periodos de chico, donde exploraba esa parte de sí que simplemente ahora no puedo parar y me dije a la mierda Evie será chico y chica por lo que vendría siendo como Bigénero o de género fluido, la verdad no se esto es tan confuso él nombrarlo.


	20. Capítulo 20: el final de nuestra historia.

**Capítulo 20: el final de nuestra historia.**

**“Él había puesto tres puntos suspensivos a su historia… ella borro dos.”**

 

Había cosas que Jay odiaba, detestaba que su padre se convirtiera en esa persona tan ruin, que su madre  fue tan buena para los estándares de la isla, que sin importar cuánto robara nunca era suficiente para Jafar, pero lo que más odiaba era no saber quiénes eran las personas que lo rodeaban.

 

Desde su aventura juntos, al convertirse en alguna clase extraña de amigos  la ventana a la habitación de Evie siempre estaba abierta, siempre que Jay quisiera descansar en una cama suave aunque sea unos minutos podía contar con la princesa, claro que debía pagar por ello pero por lo general eran cosas que no afectarían su negocio con su padre, por lo que Jay podía fácilmente desprenderse de algún estuche de maquillaje, una crema o alguna baratija para que la chica le dejara dormir por un par de horas, a veces ella parloteaba sobre los modales de un príncipe y demás dándole el arrullo perfecto, otras simplemente pasaba el rato cepillando su cabello frente al espejo, Jay no había notado la dedicación que ponía esa chica frente al espejo a cada momento.

 

Hasta que un día simplemente lo vio.

 

No recuerda exactamente qué pasaba en un momento estaba disfrutando de la suavidad de la cama de Evie y al siguiente Mal le empujaba de esta ordenándole salir.

 

  * Largo – gruño la chica mostrando sus ojos verdes y casi parecía furiosa, molesta por encontrarle ahí.



 

Jay iba a replicar cuando la mirada de Evie le pidió dejar en una súplica silenciosa, él iba a dar vuelta y salir pero solo para regresar después y apoderarse de la cama al menos durante toda la noche, ese sería el costo por haberlo echado aun cuando pago, fue realmente difícil encontrar dicho maquillaje que Evie siempre le exigía, justo antes de salir  pudo escuchar como Evie se limitaba a señalar que Jay solo dormía y nada más.

 

Aquel ladrón se sintió un poco ofendido porque Mal precisamente creyera que el intentaba seducir a la princesa, bueno si coqueteo con ella antes pero ahora era diferente, tenían esa clase de pacto no dicho una unión donde se mantenían seguros, una simbiosis sin realmente ser amigos, por lo que seducir a uno de ellos estaba fuera de la mesa, simplemente porque complicaría las cosas, Mal lo sabía ellos eran como mejores amigos villanos o algo así.

 

Indignado  y porque realmente quería dejar las cosas claras Jay regreso a trepar por la ventana, en cuanto puso ambos pies adentró se congelo, las dos chicas le miraron asustadas, Evie chilló como una virgen amenazada y Mal ella simplemente se levantó frente a Evie cubriéndola.

 

Definitivamente había algo raro ahí porque Evie estaba completamente sin playera, su hermosa blusa azulada no estaba y su pecho plano fue admirado por Jay, él sabía que había chicas planas, Mal era un ejemplo de eso, créanlo recibió una paliza cuando menciono casualmente cuando iba a crecerle el pecho a esta y bueno esa historia no es muy agradable, sin embargo ahora no lo era.

 

  * ¿Porque no tomas una fotografía te durara más? – gruño Mal amenazante al ver que la mirada del chico seguía posada en el pecho de Evie que ahora cubría, incluso dejo de parpadear.
  * ¿Qué diablos Evie? – al fin logro decir algo después de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.
  * Ja…Jay – tartamudeó ella - yo – dijo insegura su rostro mostraba pura consternación ante la situación.
  * Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – Mal volvió a llamar la atención pero Jay definitivamente apenas si le prestaba tal - ¡largo! – ordeno mostrando sus intimidantes ojos verdes.
  * Eres un chico – afirmo dando al fin sentido a todo, porque aunque Evie luciera como una ese era el pecho de un chico, uno muy plano, casi parecido al de Carlos solo que sin pecas, si él lo había visto sin playera pero eso fue una vez y el punto es que Evie era un chico.



 

Y ahí estaba la revelación del año, en cuanto sus palabras salieron Evie se tensó de inmediato Mal parecía asesina y definitivamente era dolor lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de ella, quiso por alguna extraña razón retomar sus palabras para evitar aquel dolor en la chica, que solo se ocultaba más detrás de la hada.

 

Mal  iba a matarle, se notaba por su postura y por todo aquélla mirada que sabía daba a sus enemigos, Jay estuvo a punto de salir muy lastimado si no fuera por la princesa que solo suspiro y colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica le conto todo.

 

Así fue como Jay se enteró que Evie había nacido varón, que su madre quería una niña y él fue cruelmente mutilado para cumplir su capricho, pero también que Evie si era una chica realmente y cuando Mal lo descubrió entrando de igual manera por su ventana en frente a ella desnuda por cierto le ayudo en lo que necesitaba, las drogas para evitar que su cuerpo cambiara al entrar a la pubertad nunca llegaban a la isla, en Auradon no les importaban si había chicos tras en la isla, lo más cercano que pudiera ayudarle serían los anticonceptivos ya que estos ayudarían a su cuerpo ya que contenían los estrógenos necesarios para el desarrollo del cuerpo de una mujer.

 

Evie lanzo una larga explicación, algo que Jay ignoro aburrido centrándose solo en las partes importantes, Evie no tenía acceso a esas píldoras, los anticonceptivos eran muy raros en la isla y demasiado costosos su madre simplemente no los conseguiría, en su lugar utilizaba un té a base de hiervas de sabor horrible que si bien no ayudarían por mucho tiempo, al menos hacían su voz tan dulce como el de una chica y aun que su pecho no aumentaría  eran lo mejor que tenían.

 

Al finalizar aquélla larga explicación vino la amenaza concisa, si él hablaba sobre eso Mal le cortaría la lengua de un tajo, entre otras partes de su anatomía muy querida, Jay solo asintió, la molestia de ser engañado aun por omisión se deslavo y tres días después cuando las barcazas de Auradon llegaron a la isla lucho por las pastillas que necesitaba Evie.

 

Ella casi llora de felicidad pues Jay simplemente las aventó en su dirección para dejarse caer en su cama, cubrir sus ojos con su gorrita y dormir, pasaron nuevamente dos cosas, la primera Evie se lanzó juntó a él para abrazarle algo definitivamente no digno de un villano y mucho menos de una princesa de su clase y dos ellos de alguna forma se unieron más.

 

Había contradicciones como cualquier medicamento mal tomado, pero Evie podía soportar incluso las náuseas  si con eso tenía los beneficios, sus pechos crecieron solo un poco, sus caderas se lo agradecieron y definitivamente su piel se volvió más tersa, Jay vio a Evie convertirse en pocas semanas en una hermosa chica, en lo que era.

 

Entonces la joven cambio su rutia, cada vez que Jay iba a usar su cómoda cama Evie se recostaría su lado agradeciendo las píldoras mientras Jay fingía dormir, una tarde ella simplemente confeso aquello, la curiosidad, la necesidad por saber que se sentía ser un varón.

 

Tuvieron que pasar meses, ser enviados a Auradon, dar la espalda a sus padres y vencer a Maléfica para que Jay entendiera esas palabras, para que Evie fuera ella misma.

 

Esta vez fue Jay el primero que la vio, entrando a hurtadillas a su habitación noto como Evie se probaba la chaqueta que había hecho para Carlos, al principio se asustó pero tras una larga charla, en donde realmente se mantuvieron en silencio, uno muy incómodo por veinte minutos Evie acepto que esa curiosidad se hacía más grande, sentía que tal vez un día explotaría.

 

Jay solo rio algo que estaba a punto de hacerle llorar pero de nuevo sorprendiéndole se acercó a ella, subió la cremallera de dicha prenda y  tomando una pulsera que acababa de robar amarraba el cabello en una coleta baja para mostrarle su reflejo ante el espejo.

 

  * Yo creo que luces bien E – llamo sorprendiéndole – pero recuerda los chicos no usan maquillaje, no importa lo mucho que Carlos quiera usar delineador.



 

Con ese simple gesto E, aquel chico simplemente soltó a llorar, él se convirtió en algo una parte de ella, Jay ayudo a que ambos seres existieran aun en secreto y dentro de aquéllas paredes de su habitación, tiempo después fueron enviados a Auradon, ellos eligieron el bien y Mal le mostro folletos sobre las drogas y cirugías que necesitarían para convertirla en una verdadera chica, fue en ese instante de duda que Evie supo que no podía desechar a E, no podía simplemente matar a una parte de ella.

 

Poco después Ethan entro a su vida, su mundo se volvió de cabeza y su ser estaba cada vez más confundido ella no pudo más simplemente llevo a cabo la oferta del Hada madrina y fue a buscar ayuda, solo Lowell se enteró al principio pues se encontraron al finalizar de una de sus sesiones, algo que completamente confundida a la loba pues para ella ir a hablar con esa mujer significaba que debías mantener algo bajo control, ella no sabía que Evie necesitaba equilibrase.

 

La pulsera que Jay le dio ese día, con la que amarro sus cabellos se convertiría en un amuleto para darle fuerzas, cuando al fin pudo ser ella misma, Jay le trato de la misma forma que siempre, como un ser humano, como si no hubiera nada malo y no lo había.

 

*****************

 

Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas del piano, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados dejaba entre  ver que esta vez esa chica tocaba desde el corazón, no había partitura, no había pasos  que seguir ella solo estaba ahí tocando notas al azar intentando darles sentido.

 

  * Ese es un buen inicio – Ethan interrumpió su descanso tras varios minutos en silencio que la chica parecía no saber cómo continuar – pero  necesitas más pasión – sonrió sentándose junto a ella en el banco y empezar a tocar en las teclas – más vida – empezó a tocar con alegría aquella melodía.
  * Solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo- suspiro ella dejando caer las manos en su regazo – esperando a que aparecieras.
  * Bueno deberías seguir perdiendo el tiempo entonces y escribir esa música – saco entonces de su mochila una partitura en blanco y la entrego.
  * ¿Escribir algo? – murmuro confundida mirando aquella hoja en lanco con verdadero miedo.
  * Hacer algo genial- sonrió el príncipe animándole dejando la hoja en sus manos – piénsalo no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- continuo – por ahora seguiremos con la lección.



 

Ella solo asintió suavemente mientras Ethan empezaba a parlotear sobre partituras, ritmos y de más que honestamente ella ignoro pues toda su atención estaba firmemente en esa partitura en blanco.

 

Al día siguiente volvió a sentarse en el piano a cerrar los ojos y recordar aquellos momentos, dejo que sus dedos vagaran sobre las teclas y empezaran a tocar, recordó la brillante sonrisa de Carlos, la suave vos de su padre cuando cantaba aquella nana, recordó cada uno de sus momentos felices y en cuestión de minutos la melodía más hermosa pero triste salió del piano, esa tarde Ethan no se atrevió a entrar a la sala, se quedó afuera escuchando el inicio de lo que sería una obra maestra.

 

La canción que Lowell nunca podría terminar.

 

**********************

 

En algún punto Lowell había tenido suficiente, aquel día tras despertar nuevamente en la cama de Jay fuertemente acurrucada en su  cuello debido a las pesadillas y que Carlos le lanzara esa mirada de dolor llena de celos ella dijo basta, ordeno a su beta Jay el no salir de la habitación hasta que tuvieran eso arreglado y procedió a cerrar la puerta manteniéndose vigilante para no dejar escapar a Carlos, custodio aquella puerta toda la mañana  hasta que  Ethan la encontró intentando empujar una manzana debajo de la puerta, según ella no quería que murieran de hambre.

 

Después de eso ella les abandono ahí olvidando todo el asunto de mantener la puerta custodiada y fue a tomar su lección de piano, era domingo por lo que nadie tenía que estar en clases una fortuna realmente, más tarde todos se reunieron en la habitación de Evie y Mal a su acostumbrada noche de películas, incluso Lonnie y Audrey estaban ahí, Chad se negó rotundamente y Ethan el aún no se sentía cómodo pasando tanto tiempo con todos ellos aun cuando Evie y el tuvieran algo.

 

Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre que sería bueno ver cuando la puerta se abrió   Carlos y Jay finalmente aparecían, Lowell salto de inmediato abandono el lugar de la cama junto a Evie que insistía en trenzar su cabello y corrió a abalanzarse contra Carlos cuando se detuvo de golpe, ella solo frunció su nariz y gruño un apestan para volver a sentarse en el regazo de Evie, Mal al entenderlo rio tan fuerte que casi toma toda la atención pero entonces.

 

  * Hey Carlos si no sabría de Jay diría que te ataco un vampiro – y eso fue todo las miradas de todo el mundo estaban sobre el chico que solo llevo su mano a su cuello para cubrir una gran mordida y ponerse totalmente rojo ante el comentario nada casual de Lonnie.
  * ¡Oh por dios Carlos no es virgen más! – Evie chillo emocionada – estoy tan orgullosa – sonrió causando una mirada de incredulidad de
  * Si ambos necesitan un baño… uno muy largo – dijo molesta la loba en la habitación cubriendo exageradamente su nariz.
  * Te dije que todo eso de esperar era solo palabras vacías – Mal extendió la mano a Ben que solo suspiro y tiro un billete en su dirección.
  * ¿Apostaron y no estuve involucrada? – Lonnie parecía más molesta el hecho de ser dejada de lado que a la situación.
  * Quiero detalles – Evie de inmediato abandono el peinado de la loba para mirar directamente a los chicas que ya se sentaban en una esquina de la habitación -¿fue todo salvaje lobo gruñón? – pregunto realmente curiosa
  * Podemos ver una película – Audrey parecía muy pero muy incómoda con eso porque hola princesa recatada y posiblemente virgen.
  * Nada de eso- desestimo Mal - esto es mucho mejor que una aburrida película, además Jay nunca ha sido muy discreto queremos saberlo todo – ordeno realmente – habla.
  * Yo realmente no quiero saber nada de eso – Ben uniéndose a Audrey parecía un poco incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación Lowell por su parte parecía tomar un perfume de Evie y lanzarlo en dirección de ambos jóvenes causando que Jay estornudara por el fuerte aroma.
  * ¿Vamos Beny boo no tienes curiosidad? – Mal intentaba convencer a su novio.
  * La verdad no – murmuro el ahora Rey haciendo una mueca.
  * Todos somos amigos y entre nosotros no hay muchos secretos – Evie declaro ante la mirada de horror de los habitantes de Auradon - ¿verdad Mal?
  * Así es Evie – secundo ella mostrando una sonrisa demasiado aterradora a los chicos Jay parecía totalmente resignado a soltarlo todo aun cuando Carlos se volvía cada vez más rojo ante cada nuevo comentario.
  * Espera estás diciendo que ustedes – Ben señalo entre ambas chicas con confusión para entonces mirar con horror a Evie.
  * Pero claro que si Daddy – soltó con verdadera inocencia Evie en dirección de Ben que solo se tiño de carmín compitiendo avergonzado con Carlos en ese aspecto.
  * Por Lucifer mira su cara – Jay empezó a reír satisfecho que alguien más sufriera por eso.
  * Yo enserio no quiero saber de la vida sexual de nadie – Audrey se levantó sacudiendo su falta y tomando a Lonnie con ella - ahora se demasiado sobre la de Mal y Ben, adiós chicos – se despidió jalando a la oriental que no paraba de reír.
  * No entiendo – Lowell finalmente se unió a la conversación, su nariz estaba completamente roja de tanto tallarla - ¿por qué llamaría Papá a Ben? él no es tu padre Evie – pregunto realmente inocente Lowell ladeando la cabeza confundida, la habitación quedo en silencio un par de segundos antes de que todo estallara en risas nuevamente.
  * Te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayor – Jay guineo un ojo en su dirección solo confundiéndola aún más, ella realmente no entendía a las personas eran tan raras.



 

Desde aquel día Jay y Carlos eran aún más inseparables, la hada madrina les llamo la atención en más de una vez debido a que besarse tan animadamente como ellos era realmente no permitido y amenazado con separarles de habitación si no se comportaban, además de que claro les prohibió el sexo, a Carlos dándole la conferencia de ser muy joven y a Jay advirtiéndole que Carlos era muy joven, ninguno de ellos hizo caso a eso claro está.

 

Entonces un día simplemente Lowell se lastimo durante una práctica de animadoras  se resbalo y el chico que debía atraparla no lo hizo, obviamente ella no se lastimaría en condiciones normales, por eso el chico no se preocupó tanto pero entonces Jay estaba ahí empujando contra un árbol al idiota que dejo caer a su alfa listo para arrancarle la garganta cuando el entrenador intervino.

 

Jay no jugaba Tourney pero iba a las practicas a ver a Carlos y a Lowell para pasar el rato así que cuando vio lo sucedido simplemente actuó, tras llegar con el hada madrina donde seria reprendido Lowell tuvo que decir la verdad, ella estaba embarazada y Jay había reaccionado de esa forma debido a que se preocupaba por el bebé.

 

Ella no estaba contenta el  hada madrina no estaba nada feliz que un chico de 17 años embarazara a una niña de 14 y cuando pregunto cómo diablos paso eso Lowell estaba lista para decir que ella hechizo a Jay, pero entonces este asumió la culpa dijo que solo fue un accidente y olvido la protección de la que tanto hablaban en las clases de sexualidad así que Jay fue sermoneado nuevamente.

 

El simplemente le salvo nuevamente, lo mantuvieron en secreto Lowell no asistía a ninguna clase y como de por si amaba usar sudaderas sueltas no habría ningún problema, claro que limitaron su ejercicio, no más equipo de animadoras para ella lo que en lugar de darle alegría la hizo enojar más que nada porque sentía que la trataban como una invalida y eso la puso furiosa, era un lobo uno alfa maldita sea.

 

Pero el bebé era primero así que se quedó sin equipo y mantuvo el embarazo en secreto, el prestigio de la escuela estaba de por medio y una chica embarazada no haría ningún bien mucho menos que esta fuera de la isla, eso no dejaría bien parados a los chicos que debían ser tratados como los demás, entonces el hada madrina pregunto si Jay iba a casarse con Lowell para “reparar su falta” cuando esta de inmediato negó, ella dejo en claro que quería a Jay pero nunca se casaría con él, ella era libre y no iba atarse no ahora por lo menos.

 

Fue un alivio porque Carlos ya estaba soltando la mano de Jay cuando el hada madrina dijo esto pero entonces Jay de nuevo afirmo que no quería casarse tampoco que lo que paso entre ellos fue algo pasajero y un error pero que no iban a deshacerse del niño además dejo en claro que Carlos era todo lo que quería, Lowell vomito ahí mismo  a los pies de la hada ante tanto melodrama, la cara del hada valió totalmente la pena.

 

En secreto estaba agradecida de que Ethan no estuviera presente pues presentía que el príncipe idiota aceptaría casarse en ese momento solo para salvar el honor de Lowell, aun cuando eso lastimara a Evie, pero bueno Ethan era un idiota impulsivo después de todo.

 

Así que paso el tiempo los meses se hicieron más largos y en algún momento Lowell no solo buscaba el contacto físico de Jay sino también de Carlos, era extraño cuando Evie o Mal entraban en la habitación a mitad de la noche por qué Lowell había desaparecido y la encontraban en la cama en medio de los dos chicos, si ella se escabullía para evitar las pesadillas en su manta de seguridad, en donde el aroma de Jay y Carlos la mantenían segura.

 

Un día Ethan les sorprendió, el simplemente invito a todos ellos a un fin de semana largo, había suspensión de clases por alguna tontería no les importaba realmente el motivo, solo sabían que descansarían, así que les invito a su casa, el castillo cerca del mar para conocer a su familia y bueno disfrutar, aun cuando ninguno de ellos nadaba pero Evie quería ir pero no sola y Lowell acepto por que Ethan le suplico y luego Mal fue convencida por Evie, y luego ella arrastro a Jay por que no sufriría sola y este a Carlos, Chad no pudo ir su madre le obligo a regresar a casa para unos asuntos familiares, Audrey tampoco  su madre se enteró de algunas cosas y la castigo en casa y Lonnie ella regreso a china con sus padres a quienes extrañaba.

 

Así fue como llegaron a esto, con esos jóvenes mirándose incómodos frente a dos personas que no eran intimidantes pero lo eran al mismo tiempo.

 

  * Padre, madre… ellos son mis amigos Ben, Jay, Carlos, Mal, Evie y bueno Lowell – Ethan los presento a todos ellos, ante la mención de sus nombres cada uno de ellos asentía con toda la educación que podía, es decir Mal levanto una ceja en su dirección mientras Ben a su lado lucia todo educado, Jay levanto una mano en un saludo general, Evie hizo toda una reverencia digna de una princesa, Carlos se quedó mirando a ellos fijamente para al fin soltar una pequeña sonrisa y Lowell simplemente frunció su nariz murmurando algo sobre “salado”.
  * Bienvenidos chicos – Ariel sonrió tensamente luego de mirar aquello, lanzo una pequeña mirada a su esposo y finalmente acepto a los extraños amigos de su hijo, los primeros amigos de los que tenía conocimiento así que si estaba un poco feliz por eso que ni siquiera esos chicos de la isla iban a arruinarlo, a menos claro que esa niña embarazada llevara a su nieto, ella suplico a Neptuno que no fuera así.
  * Ethan nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes – Eric sonrió de igual manera colocando una mano detrás de su esposa para tranquilizarla pues tenía los mismo pensamientos que ella, pero de nuevo su hijo tenía amigos, su niño aislado del mundo había hecho no solo uno si no varios amigos, esto era para celebrarse.
  * El nunca habla de ustedes – Mal murmuro recibiendo un codazo de Evie ante ese comentario tan grosero que realmente hubiera llamado la atención si no fuera porque Lowell frunció la nariz entonces de la nada ella se dejó caer de rodillas.
  * ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! – grito en el suelo tapándose las orejas con fuerza, sus garras ya incrustándose en su cabeza, a los pocos segundo Jay hizo lo mismo apenas si había reaccionado para tocar a Lowell cuando de igual manera empezó a gritar.
  * ¿Qué pasa? – Carlos pregunto asustado al verlo en ese estado a los chicos, intento acercarse pero Mal se lo impidió pues la piel negra ya empezaba a brotar de las manos de Lowell, ella estaba cambiando.
  * Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – una chica así como un grito vino corriendo desde uno de los pasillos algo que Ethan ya estaba sospechando pues en cuanto ella llego para abrazarle con fuerza y dejo de gritar ambos chicos dejaron de gritar de dolor - Ethan pequeño hermanito- ignorante de los sucedido aquella joven abrazo contra su pecho al chico.



 

Todos ignoraban aquel reencuentro entre hermanos incluso Ethan se alejó de su hermana para intentar acercarse a la chica que respiraba con dificultad su cabeza fuertemente agachada, cuando alcanzo a tocarle ella gruño levantó su mirada ojos tintineante en rojo y dientes afilados mordiendo el aire en un gruñido, sus orejas aun sangraban, con Jay no fue mejor el casi muerde la mano de Eric que intento auxiliarle entre gruñidos nada amables y sangre corriendo por sus orejas.

 

  * ¿Diablos que acaso gritas a niveles ultrasónicos o qué? – Carlos fue el primero en entender lo que pasaba por lo que muy enojado confronto a lo que parecía ser la princesa.
  * Soy una sirena nuestro canto puede variar de frecuencia – Ella respondió con aburrimiento algo molesta porque su hermano le haya empujado lejos - ¿quién eres tu pequeño niño adorable? – se recuperó de inmediato al ver el lindo gesto con su nariz que Carlos malhumorado hacía.
  * Ellos son mis amigos Meloddy – su hermano de inmediato explico sacando un pañuelo y ayudando a Lowell a limpiar la sangre de sus orejas.
  * ¿Enserio? – el rostro de la princesa se ilumino entonces nuevamente - tú debes ser Lowell lamento lo del grito – aplaudió emocionada acercándose a la chica que parecía haber sido arrollada por un autobús.
  * No la toques – ella ni siquiera pudo acercarse lo suficiente, de inmediato Jay se paró frente a Lowell poniéndola detrás y tintineado sus ojos azul electico a la princesa así como sus caninos afilados ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa por los mayores.
  * Jay está bien – Lowell lo tranquilizo colocando una mano en su hombro lo que hizo que se relajara y su rostro volviera a la normalidad.
  * Enserio eres como un perro guardián guaf y mucho más apuesto que Chad – Meloddy ni siquiera parpadeo, ella solo se burló del tonto comportamiento de Jay quien solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte - oh mira eres tan adorable – pellizcó las mejillas de Lowell en cuanto ella se acercó lo sufriente, esta era la familia de Ethan el chico que le enseño a tocar el piano, Lowell simplemente dijo que sería amable solo por Ethan nada más.
  * Meloddy – su hermano llamo molesto ante tal comportamiento.
  * Definitivamente puedo ver por qué le gustas tanto a mi hermano eres tan linda y mira esos hermosos rizos rojos – siguió alabando para terminar abrazándola no sin un gruñido de advertencia de la loba que ella ignoro y de uno de Jay también - al abuelo le va a encantar – miro a sus padre emocionada - será una grandiosa reina y – empezó a parlotear sin sentido haciendo que todos los demás le miraran con horror, Lowell ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir, de hecho estaba segura que en cualquier momento saltaría por una ventana y correría hasta el bosque, quizás nunca más volverían a verla, tal vez nunca más volvería a tener amigos humanos.
  * ¡¡¡Meloddy!!! Ella no – llamo molesto para al fin suspirar derrotado - mierda – murmuro al ver el rostro trastornado de Lowell algo le decía que en cualquier momento ella saltaría por una ventana y no la culpaba el  haría lo mismo -  Bien iba a decirlo hasta después pero en vista de que  Meloddy está incomodando a Lowell -  señalo causando que su hermana soltara lentamente a la chica a lo que de inmediato Jay la abrazase con fuerza dando golpecitos en su espalda para confortarle -   Evie es mi novia  - soltó entre lazando los dedos con la chica que solo se tensó al ser presentada de golpe.
  * Gracias a Neptuno – Ariel no pudo evitar soltar el aire contenido de horror al ver que su hija mayor aceptaba a la chica embarazada como una de ellos, al menos la otra parecía realmente una princesa.
  * ¡Mamá! – Ethan se quejó y si tal vez no fue muy agradable de su parte pero ella sabía de lo capaces y tercos que eran sus hijos así que discúlpenla por creer que su niño embarazaría a su novia.
  * Lo siento – se disculpó a todos - ella es encantadora querido, muy hermosa – extendió sus brazos entonces para acercarse a Evie y alabarla ignorando por completo a los demás chicos.
  * Gracias – sonrió encantadora la chica.
  * Bueno ya que todo está aclarado – interrumpió su padre – Ethan puedes decirnos ¿por qué las orejas de tus dos amigos están sangrando? – le miro interrogante.
  * Ya están mejor- gruño Jay limpiándose la sangre con sus manos – se han curado.
  * Ok – Eric alzo una ceja en su dirección - ¿Cómo es que eso paso? – volvió a dirigirse a su hijo.
  * Bueno – Ethan parecía un poco cohibido - Lowell y Jay son… ejem – tosió – son hombres lobos, Lowell es la hija del gran lobo feroz.



 

La reina  dejo de abrazar a Evie para de inmediato tomar de la mano a su esposo, Meloddy parecía excitada por aquélla revelación pero aquella pareja solo podía llenarse de horror, su hijo definitivamente había hecho amigos, no solo eran chicos de la isla, ladrones y asesinos tal vez si no que dos de ellos eran hombres lobos las criaturas más engañosas y viles de todas, Ariel casi se desmaya.

 

Ethan miro a sus padres agradeciendo su reacción moderada todo salía a la perfección, él era un tritón  cuya mejor amiga era un lobo alfa y amigos de la isla y su novia era bigenero no podía esperar para presentarles a C.

 

Evie por su parte deseo no tener un día extraño durante su visita realmente quería impresionarlos, pero bueno ellos rara vez obtenían lo que deseaban.

 

*****************

 

El día en que Ethan nació Ariel como Eric no temieron mostrarle el océano, la gran muralla que rodeaba su castillo fue derrumbada hace años y el peligro que alguna vez se posó sobre la princesa detenido no había nada que temer para el pequeño príncipe, Ariel dejo que su niño creciera en el mar como su segunda casa que su padre les visitara y toma a su nieto en las peligrosas aguas sin miedo alguno, en ocasiones ella misma y su pequeña eran transformadas en sirenas para volver al mar, pasa ser parte de algo nuevamente, cuando llego el turno de Ethan nada paso.

 

Ethan no era parte sirena o al menos eso pensaron al principio pues era mucho más difícil transformar a un humano en sirena razón por la cual Eric  casi nunca lo hacía, debía ser sumamente especial, estar en amor con una y ser correspondido para que la segunda naturaleza del mar se volviera parte de este, pero Ethan no lo era, sus piernas humanas permanecieron así aun con la magia del gran tritón.

 

Ariel estaba devastada imaginando que su pequeño jamás conocería las maravillas del mar, que nunca podría sentir lo que era ser parte del mar y aquel niño creció amando el agua como otro hogar sin poder ser parte realmente de este, el pequeño príncipe amaba tanto nadar entre las olas bucear entre los arrecifes y jugar con las demás sirenas, Ariel parecía aliviada cuando creyó que su pequeño niño se enamoraría de una pues entonces su pequeño niño podría ser parte del mar.

 

No fue así, fue un accidente cuando sucedió, su abuelo aun no podía hacerle cambiar siendo aún muy pequeño Ethan quería conocer la Atlántida, rogo y suplico a su madre  ser llevado con ellos, que tuviera una aleta para poder nadar y respirar bajo del agua pero esto le fue imposible, el pequeño niño grito entonces corrió hasta el otro extremo del barco y grito deseando poder verla mientras todos le miraban con pena.

 

Algo sorprendente paso entonces el mar se abrió consistente con su deseo de ver aquella ciudad sumergida, las inmensas olas se alzaron para revelar el fondo, duro solo unos minutos, instantes que sacaron jadeos sorprendidos de todos incluso del mismísimo rey de las profundidades, cuando Ariel corrió a ver a su niño este tenía en sus manos escamas que brillaban con la luz, pequeñas y suaves escamas como las de su padre con fascinación Ethan vio como estas fueron desapareciendo dejando su tersa piel humana una vez más, el rey tritón lo supo entonces, Ethan era o sería mucho más poderoso que el pero al ser mitad humano su lado mágico debía madurar fortalecerse para un día tomar las riendas de su reino, una vez  que la cola de Ethan apareciera le sería imposible permanecer en el mundo humano.

 

Ethan fue feliz desde entonces esperando con anisas el día en que tendría una cola para nadar como su abuelo, como su hermana, para ser parte de aquel maravillosos mundo, hasta que descubrió que jamás volvería a ser humano que su destino estaba sellado y era gobernar bajo del mar, se sintió atrapado entonces derrotado por aquel peso que sus padres pusieron sin consultarlo.

 

El dejo de ir al mar, el miedo a tocar las aguas  y nunca poder salir de ellas fue más grande, se retrajo en la música en  tocar instrumentos lo único para lo que era bueno y cuando tuvo suficiente edad suplico a sus padres por dejarle conocer el mundo, para verlo antes de abandonarlo.

 

Un año solo podo ser eso, un año por que el gran Rey Ben había ascendido al trono y como futuro heredero Ethan tenía que hacer contactos nobles por lo que hacerlos durante su adolescencia sería mucho más fáciles  durante las clases que compartiría, por eso entro a Tourney cuando el ansiaba natación, por eso iba a elegantes eventos aburridos y hablaba con princesas molestas, se codeaba con príncipes creídos pero sobre todo se educaba para ser un rey.

 

Uno que nunca deseo, Ethan no quiso hacer amigos, no quería tener que decir adiós a nadie, entonces Lowell apareció como un tornado volteando su mundo incluyéndole sin saberlo con todos esos jóvenes y empujándole a Evie, el ser más hermoso de todos.

 

Ethan no quería volver a casa, el soñaba con alejarse lo más lejos, en Agrabah tal vez donde los desiertos rodean el reino y ser feliz aun que esos significara mantenerse lejos del mar, pero la simple ilusión de tener a Evie a su lado le hizo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez si sus padres la conocieran si ellos veían el maravillosos ser que era quizás le dejarían ser feliz, después de todo su madre abandono su mundo por amor, ellos  entenderían.

 

Su madre lo hizo, le entendió pero el destino no puede cambiarse.

 

*************

 

  * Jay qué bueno que te veo necesito tu ayuda – E entro de inmediato a la habitación que los chicos compartían durante su estancia en el castillo después de buscarlo desde que despertaron.
  * ¿Qué pasa E? – Jay le miro confundido aun en sus pantalones para correr y camiseta solo en la habitación sin rastros de Carlos que seguramente estaría comiendo en algún lado con Dude.
  * Quiero que me ayudes a vendarme – suspiro el joven dejando caer sus hombros - Ethan, el realmente quiere ir en ese estúpido viaje en yate – le recordó luego de que el príncipe les dijera el itinerario de su día la noche siguiente -   y bueno no voy a esperar  a hasta mañana así que ayúdame y tomare una de tus camisetas – señalo lo obvio empujando unas vendas a sus manos y  procediendo a quitarse el camisón que llevaba.



 

Esa mañana se había despertado no como Evie si no como E algo que le frustro un poco sabía que al venir a este lugar en algún momento tendrían que bajar al mar por eso había preparado un montón de trajes de baño de su total diseño para lucir, un enorme bote de bloqueador solar, así como gafas y accesorios para lucir fantástica, lo único que no creyó que pasaría era eso, tener uno de esos días en los que simplemente no podía ser una chica.

 

No es que sus pechos fueran muy grandes pero las pastillas que Jay le había conseguido hicieron su efecto durante mucho tiempo por lo que E era poseedor de un par de pechos pequeños y bueno en la escuela tenía un binder que Carlos le había ayudado a comprar por internet pero ya que no creyó necesitarlo E había tenido que recurrir a un viejo y nada saludable método, vendarse.

 

Jay levanto una ceja en su dirección pero procedió a ayudar a su amigo a lo que le pedía tal vez preguntando en silencio por que no fue realmente con Mal para eso, no lo hizo porque sabía la respuesta, así como Evie le contaba todo a Mal, E por su parte parecía haberlo convertido en su mejor amigo incluso le pedía consejos para ligar a Ethan, Jay jura que quiere olvidar esos momentos donde aquel chico le pidió la forma más sutil para entrar en los pantalones de alguien más, el gran y valiente Ex ladrón de la isla casi huye despavorido detrás de su alfa solo para evitar aquella conversación incomoda.

 

  * Listo – murmuro Jay al ver su obra terminada.
  * Perfecto – sonrió gustoso el chico mirándose en uno de los espejos – ahora dame una camiseta y necesitare un bañador de Carlos.
  * Suerte con quitárselas a Lowell – gruño Jay señalando el nido de mantas y ropa en una de las camas que definitivamente no había notado antes.
  * ¿Qué?- frunció su nariz.
  * Ella ha robado toda nuestra ropa y se hizo un nido - señalo lo obvio - literalmente un nido en la cama.
  * ¿Por qué? – confundió pregunto.
  * Carlos dice que es algo sobre el instinto y olor – respondió igualmente de confundido, porque puede que fuera un hombre lobo pero aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender y lamentablemente Jay no ponía mucha atención a lo que Carlos había catalogado como “Hombre lobo 101”
  * ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – E se cruzó de brazos molesto enarcando una ceja.
  * Solo si me ayudas a sacarla de ahí - señalo ya que esta chica no se había movido de su refugio en toda la mañana y no era para menos el aroma a sal la  había hecho enfermar y solo quería rodearse de seguridad o sea el aroma de aquellos dos.
  * Eso es fácil – rodo los ojos acechándose a la cama - Lowell  levántate tenemos que irnos  Carlos te espera para nadar – jalo las mantas para dejarle al descubierto más la chica solo se hizo bolita en su lugar negándose a abrir los ojos.
  * No – gruño ocultando su rostro en la sudadera que traía puesta.
  * Ves te lo dije.
  * Solo levántala y vámonos – ordeno E tomando la ropa que necesitaba y cambiándose de inmediato para después empujar de igual manera ropa a Jay para que se cambiara.



 

Diez minutos después por que fue realmente difícil sacar a la chica de la cama, parecía un gato aferrado al colchón más que un lobo, pero se las arreglaron para moverla, o mejor dicho Jay solo la tomo como un costal de papas y la cargo en el hombro entre gruñidos sobre ser el alfa y una falta de respecto por parte de Jay.

 

Hablar con los padres de Ethan había sido lo más difícil esa mañana, E había tenido que presentarse y explicar su necesidad de ser quien era, Eric le miro un poco confundido pero Ariel ella solo sonrió y alabo su buen gusto de su hijo, y ya eso era todo, aquella mujer simplemente le había aceptado mucho más fácil de lo que parecía incluso Mal gruño un “¿pero qué demonios? Solo eso tiene que decir” a lo que Ariel se había limitado a sonreír y responder  “Se lo que es estar entre dos mundos”, Ethan había tomado la mano de E y había agradecido la comprensión de su madre y de su padre que aun parecía un poco confundido pero aceptándole de igual manera, sobra decir que Meloddy grito de emoción algo sobre ser aún más perfecta.

 

  * Odio el mar – aquella chica pelirroja gruño molesta mareada por el mecer de las olas contra su yate.
  * Vamos Lowell te dejare ser mi primer oficial – Ethan escucho su lloriqueo desde el punto de control llamando a la chica para animarla – incluso te dejare usar mi gorra – señalo dicha gorra de capitán que traía puesta.
  * Paso – respondo de mal humor ignorándole olímpicamente queriendo ir a abrazar a Jay y refugiarse en su aroma pero este se veía tan feliz con Carlos en la otra esquina del barco que no quiso interrumpir.
  * ¿Alguien quiere serlo? – pregunto animado como si eso fuera lo mejor de la historia.
  * Noooooo – un coro de negativas se escuchó al instante.
  * Yo lo seré Ethan – Ben compadeciéndose del rostro decaído del príncipe se ofreció de inmediato.
  * Perfecto Ben toma el timón E quiero mostrarte algo – coloco la gorra en la cabeza de Ben para acercarse a la cubierta donde E se aferraba al barandal para no caer.
  * Te odio – murmuro a la nada Lowell acercándose a la orilla para vomitar en caso de ser necesario cuando una cabellera rubia se asomó desde el, una mujer entonces emergió confundiendo a la chica - hay una mujer en el agua – señalo con su mano Ethan apenas si escucho esas palabras reacciono de inmediato, en el agua aquella mujer sonrió entusiasta agitando su hermosa cola para salpicar el agua.
  * Diablos no – murmuro el príncipe - ¡Lowell aléjate del bode ahora! – grito a lo que Jay reacciono para correr al lado de la chica  más mujeres emergieron del agua entonces aquellas que rodeado la pequeña embarcación agitando sus colas contra las tranquilas aguas que respondieron agitándose al igual que el cielo.
  * ¿Diablos esta pasado? – Pregunto Mal pues el hermoso paisaje claro del cielo se deformaba en uno gris.
  * Una tormenta – E miro confundido el mar, las agitadas olas que se formaban de la nada.
  * No, por favor es muy pronto – murmuro Ethan viendo como la tormenta se avecinaba - ¡necesito más tiempo!- grito al mar pero las mujeres ya habían desaparecido.



 

Todo fue demasiado rápido entonces, las olas golpearon la cubierta con furia, Lowell alcanzo a atrapar a Carlos quien fue sacudido desde donde estaba y Jay los mantuvo cerca, Mal se sostenía de un barandal y Ben luchaba por mantener firme la nave, Ethan grito una vez más al mar por para aquello cuando E simplemente se soltó y cayó al mar.

 

Lowell grito con fuerza intento zafarse de su agarre para ir por ella, ninguno de la isla sabía nadar, ninguno de aquéllos chicos sobreviviría entre las olas, Lowell lo sabía y por eso grito para ir tras el chico de cabellos azules, no necesito hacerlo, al verlo ser tragado por las olas Ethan solo se tiro al mar.

 

 Pudo sentirlo, su cuerpo cambiando mientras más se adentraba a lo profundo del mar, mientras intentaba alcanzar al chico inconsciente que se hundía hasta el fondo, se le hacía difícil E se hundía como un peso muerto y el mar parecía propuesto impedirle llegar a él, sus pulmones pedían respirar y sus piernas estaban cansadas por ir en contra de la corriente, pero de pronto no lo necesito más, no hubo sensación de ahogamiento, no hubo resistencia y en cuestión de segundos alcanzo al chico que se ahogaba.

 

Cuando subió a la superficie el cielo volvía  a brillar despejado, las olas estaban en calma nuevamente, el hijo del mar había regresado, todos observaron con asombro como Ethan sacaba al chico inconsciente sobre el yate, como de inmediato practicaba primeros auxilios para restaurar su aliento cuando E fue capaz de escupir toda el agua salada y respirar por sí mismo ellos pudieron ver la enorme y verdosa cola del príncipe Ethan.

 

  * Ben – llamo el príncipe al único que no parecía tan impactado por su apariencia- llévalo al castillo, mantenlo a salvo – pidió cuando Ben sostuvo a en sus brazos, Ethan solo suspiro con dolor y se dejó caer nuevamente al mar su cola salpico cuando se hundió en las profundidades de este.



 

E despertó horas más tarde entre mantas cálidas y susurros incomprensibles solo tres palabras logro escuchar una de ellas era el nombre de Ethan las otras dos “mar” y “aleta” no entendió nada de eso, en su lugar se dejó caer nuevamente a la inconciencia, más tarde esa noche la reina Ariel no tuvo más remedio de explicar cuando el asiento vacío en el comedor se hizo evidente, nadie respondía sus preguntas y cuando preguntó por Ethan todos guardaron silencio incluidos sus padres.

 

Meloddy le exigió a su madre hablar contarles la verdad a ellos que toda esa invitación por conocer  a sus amigos, a la chica cual amaba solo era un truco, una estratega para que Ethan regresara y tocara el mar, para que este cumpliera su destino.

 

Así fue como lo descubrieron como supieron que aquel príncipe nunca podría volver a la tierra pues el mismo mar lo había reclamado, durante quince años vivió en ella caminando entre dos piernas y conociendo el mundo pero a los dieciséis años él debía volver, el mar reclamaba al siguiente regente que debía aceptar su destino pues el viejo rey Tritón merecía ser relevado, cuando Ethan descubrió eso había escapo fue  un viaje interminable y se mantuvo alejado del mar de su naciente necesidad de zambullirse en las olas y ahora estaba de vuelta.

 

Aquella tormenta no fue natural cuando aquella sirena lo vio, una de las hermanas de su madre emocionada llamo al mundo, pidió al mar que el volviera, los cuentos antiguos las leyendas donde las sirenas hundían navíos no eran del todo mentira, no todos podían   hundir barcos, controlar las tormentas marinas solo era cosa de la familia real, ellos eran los únicos que podían pedir al mar su fuerza para hundir barcos a voluntad, Ariel lo hizo inconsciente al conocer a Eric con su tristeza ese día llamo a la tormenta y su deseo de conocer al humano hizo que el mar le permitiera estar cerca de él, ella había hundido el navío de su amado solo para sostenerlo en brazos al menos una vez.

 

El mar reclamaría lo suyo, lo que pertenecía a sus aguas y hundiría el yate con todos ellos dentro para así hacer que Ethan regresara, el creyó estar a salvo que sus padres mantendrían en secreto su visita confió en aquellos que le engañaron para entrar al agua nuevamente y aun así, sabiendo lo que pasaría cuando vio la tormenta al ver a su amado en el mar hundirse el solo salto.

 

E no grito, ni siquiera lloro aquel chico no entendía cómo es que Ethan había arriesgado todo por él, como es que simplemente decidió volver al mar solo para salvarle, Mal estaba furiosa grito  a los gobernantes, les llamo mentirosos y embusteros dijo que al menos sus padres ya lo eran, que si bien ellos eran hijos de seres ruines  nunca se lo ocultaron pero aquéllos que se suponían eran buenos, que predicaban bondad y lealtad engañaron a su hijo y pusieron a todos en peligro por un estúpido trono, Ben la detuvo entonces le explico que Ethan seguramente lo sabía, que este era el único compromiso que tenían servir a la corona.

 

Todos ellos comprendieron un poco a esos niños mimados, a Chad por ser tan creído a Audrey por su estupidez infantil, entendieron que así como ellos debían hacer el mal por sus padres esos chicos estaban obligados de nacimiento y de igual manera algún día tendrían que dejar sus aniñadas formas y ser adultos, los responsables que tomarían el poder para servir a otros, se dieron cuenta que tal vez no eran los únicos en ser educados para ser una copia de sus padres.

 

La tarde paso en completo silencio Ariel evito a cada uno de ellos totalmente arrepentida, Lowell aulló al mar cuando se cansó de ver el semblante sombrío de E, nadie respondió.

 

Esa noche E se durmió junto a la ventana solo mirando la tranquilas aguas del océano, más abajo en el fondo de la Atlántida todos buscaban desesperadamente al príncipe perdido, a aquel que nunca volvió a ellos pues en la playa, entre las rocas Ethan se ocultó para llorar su amargo destino dejó que los rayos lunares secaran su cola  e intento arrancar sus escamas hasta hacerse sangrar en su desesperación por que estas se volvieran piernas humanas.

 

Aquella noche dos seres que se amaban no podían descansar.

 

*****************

A la mañana siguiente Evie estaba de vuelta durante el desayuno todos ellos ignoraron a los reyes de hecho pensaban marcharse esa mañana pero Evie les suplico esperar, solo un día más estaba segura que Ethan vendría, que solucionarían algo y Mal no tuvo corazón para decirle que se había marchado para siempre, Evie se quedó entonces sentada esperando entre las rocas del océano a chico que amaba.

 

Lowell molesta de ver el aspecto de Evie simplemente empezó a buscar por la playa Jay le siguió de cerca por que era peligroso en su condición y Carlos él llevaba a dude también solo para seguir paseando, entonces como si fuera una señal la loba gruño algo sobre sangre y salto a unas rocas cercanas seguida por los chicos, ahí encontraron a Ethan que simplemente estaba bañado en su propia sangre, Jay miro deduciendo lo sucedido y Carlos parecía horrorizado.

 

  * ¿Vas a quedarte ahí lamentándote patéticamente? – Fue Lowell quien rompió el silencio Ethan solo les había visto llegar y bajado la cabeza abrazándose  si mismo.
  * ¿Cómo esta E? – se animó a preguntar aun sin mirarles.
  * Bien deberías verla – Carlos respondió cuando nadie precia querer hacerlo – y hablar al respecto.
  * No puedo – suspiro el príncipe -no voy a volver a tierra – dijo con un nudo en la garganta quieren explicar la situación aquella que ya conocían.
  * Claro por que lamentarse patéticamente – Lowell gruño con sarcasmo – mientras te arrancas las escamas es mucho mejor.
  * Vamos te ayudare – Jay extendió los brazos solo para que el chico le diera un manotazo alejándoles.
  * No necesito tu estúpida ayuda – dijo molesto lo que solo hizo que Jay se enojara y sin decir nada lo levanto como una princesa -mierda ¡Eres un jodido salvaje! – golpeo el pecho de Jay.
  * Sigue así y hoy cenaremos pescado – gruño Jay mostrando sus afilados dientes para fruncir  la nariz  y entonces lanzarlo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas.
  * Me gusta el pescado – Carlos sonrió ante la idea frente al príncipe que le miro horrorizado pues Lowell afirmaba de igual manera con la cabeza.
  * ¡¡¡Carlos!!! – grito lleno de indignación pero nadie parecía hacerle caso pues se alejaron incuso cuando él se retorció, Carlos recogió a dude y este solo lamio la nariz del príncipe a lo que Lowell rio tras un ladrido de este – ¿por qué se ríen?
  * Dude dice también quiero pescado – dijo ella sin ninguna pena causando que todos volvieran a reír.



 

Ethan realmente creyó que había una pequeña posibilidad de ser devorado por sus amigos, al menos de Jay lo creyó.

 

Ya que Ethan inteligentemente arranco varias de sus escamas y estaba cubierto de sangre los chicos pensaron que era una mejor idea llevarlo al castillo meterlo a una tina y lavar la sangre antes que alguien más lo viera lo que hubiera funcionado si no fuera porque Evie los descubrió justo cuando estaban lavando aquella sangre.

 

Evie suspiro cansada de esperar entre las rocas de estar ahí de pie frente al mar sin rastro de Ethan cuando Mal llego corriendo para decirle que Lowell lo había encontrado y que Jay le había llevado a un baño por lo que ella simplemente corrió para buscar alguna explicación.

 

  * Evie – susurro el príncipe con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal sorpresa, Jay lo sostenía de los hombros mientras Carlos tallaba la sangre en su pecho y Lowell la de su aleta una imagen muy graciosa si no fuera protesta por la cantidad de sangre.
  * Ethan – ella miro al príncipe sintiendo un enorme alivio al verle otra vez - eres un – murmuro quedito al ver la enorme cola verdosa -  era verdad – susurro porque aún se negaba a creerlo - ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre? – dijo confundida.
  * Se arrancó varias de sus escamas – respondió Lowell al ver que el príncipe no decía nada y cuando este parecía querer negar ella se limitó a presionar más en su cola sensible para hacerlo callar con el dolor.



 

Evie lo miro con sorpresa soltando un pequeño gemido, Ethan empujo su cola entonces para que Lowell le soltara, alejo las manos de Carlos y se limitó a dar un manotazo en las de Jay para que le soltaran, entonces se acomodó con suavidad en la tina ocultando su cola en esta con vergüenza. Jay parecía querer decir algo para romper aquel silencio incomodo pero Carlos solo negó con la cabeza y empujo a cada uno de ellos fuera, incluso a Lowell que se negaba a irse ya que quería ver lo que pasaba, cuando estuvieron afuera Carlos se limitó a empujar la esponja en manos de Evie y salió de ahí para cerrar la puerta.

 

El príncipe se negó a mirar a la chica, quien parecía indecisa en lo que haría a continuación, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir realmente, entonces ella arrodillándose frente a la tina mojo nuevamente la esponja para seguir lavando el pecho de Ethan para quitar la sangre seca de este.

 

Durante varios minutos solo el sonido del agua y piel frotándose se escuchó, las respiraciones de ambos eran tranquilas ninguno de ellos quería romper el silencio pues temían hacerlo.

 

  * Saltaste al agua sabiendo lo que pasaría por mí - finalmente Evie hablo, reunió el coraje suficiente para conversar aquella conversación.
  * Te lo dije – Ethan suspiro su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de los dedos de Evie - te amo – dijo y la mano de ella se detuvo justo sobre su corazón.
  * Ethan - y la chica levanto la mirada llamando el nombre de su amado con esperanza mirándole a los ojos.
  * Te amo, a ti a los dos – sonrió afable acariñado la mejilla de esta quien no le importo mojarse -  los amo tanto – y su hermosa sonrisa pronto cayó en una mueca de dolor -  pero ya no podemos estar juntos – sentencio.
  * Aun podemos – Evie entrelazo los dedos con el chico - buscaremos la  manera Mal podía devolverte las piernas – dijo esperanzada mirándole anhelante.
  * No – replico él deteniendo sus manos par que no siguiera tocándole y alejándole de su pecho - yo eh evadido esto por mucho tiempo tengo que volver  - dijo tanto para él como para ella - tengo que ser responsable, no puedo seguir huyendo – soltó ambas manos y se alejó lo más que podía en la tina.
  * No hagas esto por favor – Evie suplico - no lo hagas – repitió ya al borde de las lágrimas.
  * Adiós Evie – dijo negándose a mirarla apretando los puños para mantenerse firme en su decisión.
  * Te odio – susurro Evie levantándose del suelo para acercarse a la puerta – te odio tanto Ethan.
  * Lo siento – susurro a su vez Ethan mirando como la chica que amaba salía por esa puerta – pero no puedo pedir que esperes por alguien que no volverá- respondió a la nada recordándose porque lo hacía.



 

Mal entro justo después le llamo cobarde y grito con ira Ben tuvo que sacarle de ahí y cuando Jay casi entra totalmente listo para arrancarle la cabeza Lowell le ordeno salir con toda su autoridad, Carlos solo le hizo saber lo decepcionado que estaba y salió de ahí.

 

Ella fue la única que se quedó, Lowell termino de lavar su cuerpo sin decir palabra alguna ella de alguna forma le comprendía, entendía ese dolor, el sacrificio por dejar a alguien por amor y eso fue mucho más doloroso que todos los rechazos de los demás, porque esa chica, su mejor amiga aun cuando no aprobaba esa situación la comprendía.

 

Ellos regresaron a Auradon esa misma noche, Ethan regreso al mar tras despedirse de sus padres y se unió a su abuelo en la Atlántida, él estaba listo para ser instruido y tomar el cargo.

 

Los días pasaron volando la escuela pronto se enteró que Ethan había vuelto al mar para tomar la corona de abuelo, cuando sus demás amigos lo supieron sonrieron con felicidad pero en privado cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en esa mesa la cara de los príncipes solo cayó en algo que podían catalogar como resignación, porque era el mismo futuro que tendrían algún día.

 

Evie dejó de sonreír como le era habitual, sin Ethan peleando por el puesto ella era la primera en sus clases, sin el príncipe E solo sonreía con cortesía para las señoritas, nunca la vieron llorar, ni siquiera Mal o Jay, ella nunca pidió consuelo pero todos sabían que sufría en soledad.

 

******************************

 

Corría desesperada por el bosque, sus pies descalzos sangraban por las ampollas reventadas, la risa esa insoportable risa podía escucharse dese lo lejos, así como el estruendo, el disparo de una escopeta que helaba sus huesos, ella cayo una raíz salida ocasiono que se golpeara contra el suelo los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y aquel hombre  se acercó con sus pesadas botas.

 

Un cuerpo se posó dispuesto para protegerle, Jay se paraba frente a ella para defenderle cuando el disparo de una escopeta resonó por el bosque solo pudo ver como el cuerpo inerte de Jay caía al suelo, un llanto de un niño se escuchó entonces  de un pequeño que no podía ver el hombre entonces arrojo otro cuerpo uno lleno de piel, el cuerpo inerte de un enrome lobo cubrió a Jay, su padre muerto le era ofrecido con malicia.

 

Ella ahogo un gemido y el pequeño llanto volvió a escucharse, levanto la mirada para ver a su averdugo a aquél asesino que destruyo lo que más amaba, era Carlos, su hermano sostenía la escopeta riendo de la misma manera que Cruella apuntándole con un arma lista para destruirle, el sollozo de un niño volvió a escucharse nuevamente y detrás de las piernas de él un pequeño niño lloraba, Carlos su pequeño hermano estaba atado también de su cuello una cadena enorme le aprisionaba y en un instante pudo ver como aquel hombre con el rostro similar a Carlos se quitaba lo que era una máscara para revelar su verdadero rostro.

 

Gastón sonrió victorioso ante su reacción, jalando la cadena de Carlos para hacerlo tropezar y llorar con fuerza, apunto nuevamente entonces su arma a la chica pero esta cambio de objetivo en lugar de apuntar a su pecho fue bajando más hasta su vientre donde volvió a sonreír con sadismo para disparar.

 

Lowell despertó entonces entre gritos y jadeos  ahogados, su embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado  y las pesadillas seguían llegando algunas veces Gastón mataba solo a ellos en otras destrozaba a toda la manada completa ella simplemente no podía más.

 

El mareo era cada vez más intenso, la tensión, el saber que le causaba tanto dolor a su pequeño hermano, que el sufría a causa de ella, del cachorro en su vientre era demasiado simplemente no podía con eso, un fuerte dolor en su vientre le atravesó, tan intenso totalmente indescriptible, como ser partida con el filo de una espada,  se aferró  a su vientre con fuerza, aquel enorme estomago que sobre salía cuando algo frio entre sus piernas se deslizo, había escuchado y leyó sobre esto, lo que pasaría cuando fuera a nacer su bebe, solo que era demasiado pronto el cachorro no podía salir ahora, la humedad era cada vez más y cuando levanto la mano para ver qué era lo que tenía pudo contemplar con horror lo que era  sangre,  su cachorro iba a morir.

 

Ella se desmayó no sin antes gritar a Lonnie que despertó de inmediato, solo vio la sorpresa y preocupación de esta joven cuando vio la gran cantidad de sangre.

 

Jay gruño, mostro  sus afilados dientes y ojos tintineantes ante todo aquel que intento detenerlo, pues su alfa estaba detrás de esas puertas, su alfa y su cachorro indefensos debían ser protegidos, más antes de que pudiera causar un daño, Mal apareció recito un hechizo uno que había perfeccionada luego de ver el poco control de Jay y lo dejo inconsciente  en la habitación, en el quirófano de aquél hospital los médicos intentaban salvar dos vidas, la de un pequeño bebé y su madre que era solo una niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las píldoras anticonceptivas femeninas combinadas contienen estrógenos, hormonas responsables del desarrollo de los caracteres sexuales secundarios en la mujer. Si un hombre consume una de estas patillas, lo más que puede notar es un ataque de náuseas. Ahora bien, si lo hiciera de forma regular, sería víctima de un afeminamiento gradual. Notaría como su cuerpo pierde masa muscular y la grasa emigra a los muslos, antebrazos, caderas y nalgas. Además, tendría problemas de erección; el pene, los testículos y la próstata se atrofiarían y le crecerían los pechos. Todo esto iría acompañado de frecuentes alteraciones del ánimo.
> 
> http://www.amazingwallpaperz.com/wp-content/uploads/Little-Mermaid-Eric-Wallpaper-Free-Download.jpg
> 
> Lowell no entiende a lo que se refiere Evie con “Daddy” al llamar a Ben, si no lo saben entonces necesitan ver más Box… recordemos que ella es inocente en las costumbres humanas y esas cosas ella aún no sabe usar un computador, ni el teléfono que sigue llamando espejo mágico. 
> 
> Meloddy es mayor que Ethan por si no lo habían notado.
> 
> Asi que Ariel y Eric están bien con que Evie sea Bigenero pero no que ella sea de la isla o que la mejor amiga de su hijo sea un lobo la razón?, ya que el único que realmente se preocupó por lo que sucedía en la isla fue Ben y nadie más dio señales de abogar por los niños en la isla estoy tomando por hecho que todos, al menos todos con poder, altos mandos, princesas y príncipes etc, estaban de acuerdo con el rey Adam de mandar a los villanos y olvidarse de ellos y por lo tanto también a sus hijos y que los consideran igual, así que si Ariel está bien con que Evie sea bigenero y la admira por ser tan valiente e incluso los apoya pero el que sean hijos de villanos aun es un poquito no agradable para ellos.
> 
> Binders son camisetas opresoras para reducir el pecho, utilizado mucho por chicos transgenero, está hecho para moldear el cuerpo y dejarlo respirar. Hay muchas marcas y modelos en el mercado, la mayoría están hechos de telas de malla elástica que se expanden junto con el movimiento natural de la caja torácica al respirar. Se compran por internet.  
> Usar vendas puede ser perjudicial para la salud además de ser difícil de colocar da comezón, se desacomodan, irritan la piel y disminuye la capacidad para respirar, son molesto vaya.
> 
> Ethan tuvo que regresar al mar lo siento mucho.
> 
> Lowell tiene un parto prematuro, su madre tuvo uno y la de esta igual, tal vez esto no termine bien.
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Chocolate?  
> Tacos al pastor?


	21. Capítulo 21: Huyendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría decirles algo, hace unos días me entere gracias a una personita que dos de mis personajes y más aún un fic fue totalmente plagiado, esta persona no solo copia el nombre e historia de esto Lowell y Ethan sino además tomo mi fic y bueno pueden leerlo y ver por ustedes mismos si acaso estoy exagerando o no.  
> El punto de decirles esto es porque el plagio, o robar simplemente el trabajo de otros definitivamente no es bueno, yo o cualquier otro escritor que comparte un buen fics en cualquier plataforma que sea de forma gratuita no lo hace con la intención de ganar dinero o popularidad en mi caso, lo hace porque simplemente quiere expresar una idea y compartirla con los demás, alimentando este bello fandom y hacerlo crecer pero este tipo de personas que solo toman las ideas de los demás para tomar el crédito o simplemente destrozándolas en historias sin sentido nos daña, porque en lo personal me hizo enojar y deprimirme, darme cuenta que tomaban algo que era preciado para mi hacerlo pasar como suyo.  
> Debo aclarar el concepto de que el lobo feroz tenga una hija o hijo no es exclusivamente mío, hay muchos fics con esta premier pero si lo es que se llame Lowell, que haya conocido a Carlos y sea como su hermana, como lo justifico Lowell es nombre de niño no de niña y sin embargo se lo puse a esta chica, es demasiada coincidencia que alguien pensara lo mismo.  
> El que Ariel tenga otro hijo no es mío solamente pero que sea el menor, amante de la música futuro rey de los mares y además se enamore de Evie creo que si lo es.  
> Ya me alargue mucho por lo que solo diré, este tipo de cosas ocasiona que muchos autores se retiren puede parecer precipitado o dramático pero realmente lástima que roben tu trabajo tan descaradamente, intente razonar con la persona y simplemente no funciono.  
> Esto sucedió en otra plataforma pero de igual manera el plagio es plagio y me gustaría que lo tomaran en cuenta donde sea que me lean.

**Capítulo 21: Huyendo.**

**“El verdadero perdedor no es aquél que no gana. El verdadero perdedor es aquél que tiene tanto miedo a no ganar que ni siquiera lo intenta“-Alan Arkin-**

 

 

  * ¿Si es tan molesto estar conmigo porque no saltas por la ventana? – pregunto molesto Jay al ver a Carlos pasearse por la habitación con ansiedad.
  * No todos tenemos súper poderes hombre lobo – rodo lo ojos Carlos negándose a mirarle, aunque se detuvo frente a la ventana realmente considerándolo - por qué no arrancas la puerta y así poder dejarte en paz.
  * Lowell está ahí afuera- suspiro pesadamente dejando caer el libro que fingía leer - y no puedo desobedecer a mi alfa.
  * Cierto porque tú siempre haces lo que te ordenan – dijo con sarcasmo - que buen chico eres Jay.
  * Eso lo aprendí de ti, siempre dejando que otros decidan lo que debes hacer – arremetió molesto ante la actitud del niño - tal vez  debería encerrarte en el armario la última vez prometiste hacer lo que fuera si abría la puerta- continuo recordando aquella vez en que lo encerró junto con Mal en el armario de pieles de Cruella, Carlos le miro al fin su semblante decayó de inmediato y por un instante Jay pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, el dolor de tan horrible recuerdo  - lo siento eso fue demasiado – se disculpó de inmediato pero ya era muy tarde.
  * Olvidaba lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser – Carlos desvió la mirada totalmente dolido.
  * ¿Enserio? – y algo en su interior se contrajo, porque Carlos actuaba como la victima aquí, como si Jay fuera quien le empujo lejos y eso lo lastimo - Porque de los dos tu eres quien está siendo mucho más cruel – refuto levantándose de la cama para encarar al niño -  te lo di todo Carlos, cada parte de mi te pertenece y aun así – jadeo finalmente con el corazón en la mano -  no sé qué más esperas para que lo creas, te amo – susurro completamente seguro.
  * No lo haces – y Carlos retrocedió un paso cuando este chico avanzo - no lo digas por favor – pidió con miedo – Lowell es…
  * ¿Porque sigues poniéndola de pretexto? – le interrumpió irritado ante la misma historia - ella literalmente nos encerró aquí - extendió los brazos señalando la habitación -  ella quiere que hagamos esto y tú solo arrrg – gruño revolviendo sus cabellos con fastidio - ¿es por el bebé? ¿Es eso? – le miro a los ojos.
  * Yo le arrebate a su familia una vez no puedo quitárselo todo de nuevo – Carlos le miro solo para soltar aquellas hirientes palabras.
  * Es que no lo entiendes, si amo a Lowell – y Jay pudo escuchar como el corazón de Carlos salto con temor ante esta afirmación - la amo como lo haría con Evie, como amaría a Mal y haría lo que fuera por ella – se apresuró a corregir para hacerle entender que no era esa clase de amor lo que sentía por la chica -  por cualquiera de ustedes, pero entiende esto Carlos – finalmente llego lo suficientemente cerca para tomarle de los hombros -  el amor que le tengo a Lowell no es ni una décima parte de lo que siento por ti – confeso levantando la barbilla que se negaba a mirarle, tratando de transmitir todo el amor en sus palabras.
  * Tan reconfortante saber que no eres bueno en matemáticas – respondió en su lugar dando una pequeña sonrisa al árabe.
  * Eres un idiota – acaricio con su pulgar su mejilla - mi pequeño idiota.
  * Y ahí vas matando el momento – rodo los ojos Carlos sintiéndose feliz de aquel contacto - lo siento – dijo colocando la mano sobre la de Jay en su rostro -  no quiero apartarte de la posibilidad de que tengas una familia – confeso la realmente razón por alejarse.
  * Un completo idiota- sonrió de vuelta- acaso no vez que ya tengo esa familia, ustedes son mi familia – termino en un susurro pegando ambas frentes  y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados guardando aquel precioso instante.



 

Carlos suspiro entonces, se rindió de pelear ante lo inevitable y se dejó amar libremente a Jay, fue él quien lo inicio, quien tomo el rostro de Jay  para besarle con dulzura, fue algo tierno, completamente honesto, el árabe solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo al chico frente a el titubear por lo que le rodeo con sus brazos  acercándole más a su persona dejándole lo más cercano a su corazón.

 

Y el beso subió de intensidad Carlos no quería alejar aquel sentimiento, no quería soltar a Jay por miedo a un arrepentimiento, se sintió infantil al hacerlo pero en ese momento el más joven quiso tomarlo todo, abrir por completo el pecho de Jay y dejarse envolver en su persona, en su aroma, quería cubrirse de sus atenciones, quiso ser egoísta, por su parte Jay estaba igual, abrazo con más fuerza a Carlos y devoro su boca con ansias necesitadas se aferró a él con todo el anhelo que había tenido estos días.

 

Había sido un infierno el no tener al chico junto a él, a verlo dormir a unos metros de distancia y simplemente no poder tocarlo, pero ahora simplemente podía, le sentía en las yemas de sus dedos y lo adoraba, algo dentro de sí se retorcía, una nueva emoción, un sentimiento de posesividad.

 

“mío” gruño una voz que nunca antes había estado ahí “compañero” repitió la voz ansiosa por tomar lo que le pertenecía y pronto un hambre inmensa se intensifico en Jay.

 

Carlos pudo sentirlo pues en cuanto Jay levanto su trasero este salto para enredar sus piernas en su cintura para dejarse sostener por el lobo que simplemente le levantaba como si no pasara nada, el ambiente se volvió más pesado, embriagadora fragancia emitida por Carlos, por Jay, la lujuria liquida que podía percibir con sus nuevos sentidos le volvieron loco.

 

“Mío” gruño de nuevo y sus colmillos descendieron cuando Carlos extendió su pálido cuello a merced de la boca de Jay  “Compañero” “Reclamar” y la voz era tan insistente, tan firme en su decisión de lanzar al niño sobre la cama y afirmar su dominio en él.

 

Lo hizo, simplemente empujo a Carlos hasta su cama, sobre sus sabanas, el lucia perfecto, labios hinchados completamente rojos, cabello desordenado y su ropa totalmente revuelta aquella que dejaba ver la hermosa piel de su estómago plano.

 

  * Jay – llamo Carlos confundido, jadeante cuando este solo se quedó estático mirándole al pie de la cama - ¿Jay? – y ahora parecía dudoso ante un cambio de corazón.
  * Por favor – susurro Jay casi con dificultad, sus ojos ya tintineaban azul eléctrico – por favor dime que esto está bien porque no sé si poder parar después – cerro los ojos para poder despejarse y hablar con claridad.



 

Carlos se quedó mirando a Jay confundido las dudas se evaporaban ante esas palabras y con una gran sonrisa simplemente le invito, abrió sus piernas lentamente haciendo espacio para Jay e inclino la cabeza exponiendo su largo cuello, puede que Jay fuera un hombre lobo pero era Carlos quien sabía bien cada aspecto de estos, cada señal corporal, cada invitación silenciosa, él se presentó como un cachorro sumiso.

 

El lobo en el interior de Jay se volvió loco arañando la superficie para salir, los ojos de Jay se volvieron azules completamente, sus caninos se alargaron y pequeñas garras sustituyeron sus uñas, el lobo solo se lanzó contra la presa, Carlos se vio atrapado bajo un adolecente hombre lobo que empezó a frotar su nariz en su cuello, marcándole con su aroma y cuando no fue suficiente la lengua de este se hizo presente.

 

Las garras de Jay destrozaron su ropa, arrancaron la camisa que lo separaba de la piel blanca donde sus dedos se hundieron hasta dejarlos impresos, su lengua degusto cada  una de sus pecas en su garganta deteniéndose más tiempo en su pulso donde finalmente mordió.

 

Y fue como una explosión de placer para Carlos que soltando un gemido más sonoro de todos se vino en sus pantalones con Jay tocándole por todos lados, fue totalmente humillante, porque apenas comenzaban y él ya se había venido además Jay aún estaba duro, muy duro y joder estaba seguro que ahora apestaba a ansiedad y miedo pues en un instante Jay se retiró de él para mirarle confundido.

 

Sus ojos volvían a ser chocolates y sus dientes desaparecieron, Jay solo suspiro le miro con amor y beso su frente con ternura, frustrándole más, porque aún le trataba como un niño, porque Jay seguía viéndole como aquel chiquillo que necesitaba ayuda para robar una simple manzana.

 

Más decidido aún Carlos volvió a jalar a Jay para besarle justo como él lo había hecho y sin darle tiempo coló una mano hasta sus pantalones, se aseguró de pasar muy lentamente por su pecho, por  sus abdominales  haciéndole estremecer y sin dudarlo metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Jay.

 

Fue realmente extraño  Jay no le detuvo pero tampoco lo toco, no quiera asustarle o simplemente sentir que lo obligaba a nada y Carlos lo agradeció en secreto, Jay solo se dejó caer nuevamente en el hueco de su cuello inhalando con fuerza, lamiendo y besando la marca de su mordida anterior, dejando que los largos y delicados dedos de Carlos le tomaran.

 

Le tomo poco tiempo abrir sus pantalones y sacar su pene, le tomo más tiempo aun concentrarse lo suficiente para empezar a estimularle pues Jay atacando su cuello no ayudaba mucho, cuando   de igual manera metió su mano en sus pantalones para sacar su pene aquel que ya volvía a la vida cubierto aun de su semen Carlos casi pierde la conciencia, porque Jay los sostenía juntos utilizando su venir para que sus dedos se resbalaran con mayor facilidad.

 

Carlos volvió a gemir el nombre de Jay mientras este gruñía “Mío” solamente, mientras sus colmillos volvían a aparecer y marcaban cada extensión posible de piel como suya, volvió a gemir cuando el pulgar de Jay se deslizo por la cabeza de su pene volviéndole loco algo que copio con gran maestría haciendo jadear de igual manera a su amante.

 

No duro mucho después de eso, pues cada movimiento de Jay era copiado hábilmente por Carlos y en un par de minutos más ambos se vinieron en sus manos, Carlos cayo laxo nuevamente a la cama, Jay por su parte se levantó de rodillas sonriendo sosteniendo la mano donde su semilla se mezclaban juntas, entonces la unto, tomo toda la que pudo y la esparció por la piel magullada de Carlos con avidez.

 

  * Eso es asqueroso – gruño Carlos tras recuperar el aliento pero no haciendo nada para detenerlo – necesitare un baño muy largo o Lowell seguramente olerá eso.
  * Lo sé – Jay sonrió lobunamente sabiendo bien lo que hacía terminando de untar su aroma mezclado por todo su amante y dejándose caer a un lado para abrazarle con posesividad – Mío – gruño en su oído.
  * No sé si es solo porque ahora eres un hombre lobo – hablo Carlos cansado – o solo eres tu siendo un idiota posesivo- murmuro ya al borde de la inconsciencia pues Jay no dejaba de frotar círculos con sus dedos en su abdomen.



 

Jay solo   volvió a sonreír ante eso y beso su sien con dulzura, una hora más tarde se despertaron para tomar una ducha, algo que se alargó más de lo necesario pues Jay insistía en querer volver a marcarlo con su aroma a lo que Carlos se negó gritando “¿Por qué no orinas encima mío?” lo que hizo tal vez entrar en razón a Jay un poco dejando que el baño cumpliera su objetivo.

 

Eso no funciono igual Lowell lo descubrió y cuando ella lo menciono todos supusieron lo peor, pero Jay no había reclamado a Carlos realmente, él no había sellado la unión y Lowell simplemente evitaba oler a fondo a la parejita como para darse cuenta, sin embargo ninguno negó o afirmo nada, no lo hicieron cuando Mal y Evie los interrogaron, no lo hicieron cuando la hada madrina los amenazo también.

 

Jay no quería empujar a Carlos, él era un niño todavía, y no se sentía bien, esperarían  el momento justo, la primera vez, el reclamado oficial no sería después de una tonta pelea, no, el esperaba que fuera cuando Carlos ya no tuviera más dudas, cuando al fin comprendiera lo mucho que lo amaba, pero bueno eso no significa que no podía darle muchos fantásticos orgasmos de cualquier otra forma.

 

**************

Sucedió después de la gran reconciliación de Jay y Carlos como lo llamaba Evie, el día en que dejaron de ser idiotas lo llamo Mal, el día en que todo parecía que estaría bien se dijo Lowell en su lugar, ellos se encontraban jugando como siempre buscando nuevas manearas para sorprenderse el uno al otro, puede que antes saltaran y se hicieran caer entre gruñidos y luchas rodando por el suelo, pero bueno eso antes y ahora tenía un bebé en que pensar por lo que Lowell y Carlos solo solían sorprenderse y asustarse entre ellos.

 

Era como siempre, se suponía que Carlos, Jay, Mal y Evie estarían en el campo del torneo haciendo lo que fuera que hicieran “los chicos villanos” así lo llamaba Audrey, por lo que ellos tendrían una fiesta de té nuevamente idea de Audrey, Lowell asintió ante la promesa de ricos postes y porque Ethan la había pateado del salón de música donde quizás estaba componiendo una nueva canción para Evie.

 

Cuando encontraron el lugar perfecto  cerca de un frondoso árbol con el césped cortado de manera perfecta y la agradable brisa una figura cayo de la nada desde una de esas ramas asustándoles de muerte, Chad grito como una niña aun que quiera negarlo, Lowell también se asustó gruño mostrando sus colmillos ante la nueva amenaza que resulto ser solo Carlos quien riendo anoto una nueva victoria.

Lo que ocasiono que entraran en un argumento ya que eso no contaba, ellos simplemente fueron ignorados sus amigos solo se sentaron a tomar dicho té sin prestarles atención y cuando ellos lo notaron la cesta de picnic ya está a la mitad, Lowell casi llora, ella realmente miro con dolor a esos niños demasiada llena de hormonas al ser ignorada.

 

Minutos más tarde, un estómago lleno y una aburrida platica después Lowell se dejó caer contra la hierba para dormir, llevaba puesta una sudadera de Jay por lo que mantenerlo cerca por su aroma no era prioridad así que ni siquiera se le acerco en su lugar se dejó caer dándole la espalda a sus amigos para cerrar los ojos, pronto alguien se acostó a su lado y ella solo pudo sonriera al reconocer el aroma, Carlos estaba costado frente a ella, sus amigos inmersos en sus pláticas apenas si notaron la burbuja que crearon para ellos dos.

 

  * Gracias – murmuro Carlos a una chica que sabía bien fingía dormir – por empujarme y no permitir que lo alejara.
  * Eres manada – respondió ella sin siquiera abrir los ojos – no iba a dejarte hacer estupideces, además apestas a tristeza y es molesto.
  * Lo lamento gran y poderosa alfa por incomodarle – se burló Carlos con dramatismo – tratare de incomodarle más.
  * Puede que yo sea un alfa – murmuro abriendo al fin los ojos – pero no soy el alfa de nuestra manada – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.
  * Tienes razón aun cuando Ben no está por aquí todos nos comportamos – asintió Carlos ya que sabía bien como el Rey era una figura de autoridad para la loba.
  * Tu eres el alfa Carlos – suspiro después de unos minutos – tu eres mi alfa.
  * ¿Qué?- dijo con sorpresa el niño mirando - ni siquiera soy un lobo y aun así soy el más débil e inútil de todos en este lugar no soy un alfa, incluso Chad está por arriba de mi – insistió.
  * Mal dice que fuiste tú quien hizo que ustedes cuatro se unieran, dijo algo sobre romper una barrera y recuperar algo de su madre – frunció la nariz al no recordar bien la historia – todo parece girar en torno a ti Carlos, eres quien mantiene centrado a este grupo Chad, Audrey y Lonnie te han nombrado el chico villano menos intimidante por lo que parecen más calmados a tu alrededor – susurro como si se tratara de un secreto.
  * Yo creo que eso es porque piensan que los otros van a apuñalarles en cualquier momento y yo no.
  * Tu volviste por mí – continuo ella acercándose más a Carlos hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron - lograste que me buscaran y sacaran de esa isla- entrelazo entonces sus dedos, uniéndoles como cuando eran niños, como cuando Carlos corría al bosque en busca de consuelo y el gran lobo feroz velaba su sueño - cualquier otro me hubiera simplemente olvidado, seguiría en los bosques de la isla sola.
  * Tú fuiste quien me encontró en ese callejón llorando – le recordó bien, pues Carlos estaba seguro que aquel día sin su ayuda algo se hubiera quebrado en su interior.
  * Y tú has estado salvándome desde entonces – suspiro - lo tienes mal Carlos mi padre fue un hombre lobo al igual que yo y sin embargo fue mi madre quien realmente lo mantenía seguro – dio un apretón a sus manos mirándole a los ojos con gran intensidad - tú haces eso mismo por mí, nunca la conocí y sin embargo me recuerdas a ella.
  * Y tú a tu padre – sonrió con cariño Carlos acariciando la tez de la chica.
  * Ella le hubiera exigido a mi padre sacarte de la casa de Cruella – comenzó a imaginar, casi podía verlo a su madre tomando a Carlos en sus brazos y negándose a dejarlo regresar a su abusivo hogar - hubiera amenazado a esa mujer y robado aun que tuviéramos que vivir en el bosque.
  * Ella no hubiera sido enviada a la isla – Carlos no podía imaginar que alguien tan buena como ella podía terminar en un lugar así, no podía creer que si todo el amor que esa niña profesaba por su madre era cierto sería enviada a esa prisión.
  * Si- rio suavemente - porque se negaría a dejar a mi padre y entonces tal vez golpearía aun guardia para ser enviada – y en serio lo imaginarlo a esa mujer mirando molesta a los guardias que intentaban apartar a su familia, a ella siendo valiente como en las historias de su padre y pelear contra los guardias para ser enviada también, herirlos con su sarcasmo y palabras sin fin hasta lograr su cometido, ella estaba segura que su madre iría al mismo infierno para estar con ellos.
  * Entonces encontraría la manera de romper la barrera para huir de ahí – Carlos rio, realmente lo hizo sin poder imaginar realmente que una madre hiciera algo así, no cuando su único ejemplo había sido Cruella y sin embargo quiso creer en ello - regresaríamos al bosque – dijo esperanzado esperando que Lowell no negara el pertenecer a esa familia.
  * Mamá seguramente intentaría cocinar algo – pero ella no parecía notarlo, para la loba era como si Carlos siempre perteneciera a ellos - padre decía que era muy mala en ello pero su esfuerzo lo valía – rio bajito.
  * Viviríamos en la cabaña del bosque comiendo comida quemada todo el tiempo – Carlos levanto su única mano libre al aire como señalando las nubes en dramatismo haciendo una mueca ante la mención de comida quemada.
  * Venado Carlos – ella rio de igual manera - recuerda que mi padre era un excelente cazador y luego iría a cazar con él y tú tendría que quedarte a evitar que madre quemara todo.
  * Lo lamento – y aquellas pequeñas risas cayeron en un silencio roto por el chico que solo susurro una disculpa nuevamente - nunca quise llevarlo – continuo porque realmente evitaban hablar de ello lo más posible, porque el dolor aún era palpable en ambos chicos - me arrepentí Lowell en el segundo instante quise tomar mis palabras de vuelta pero no pude, debí – y apretó su mano con fuerza resistiendo el impulso de llorar todo el ambiente arruinado -  joder no debí dejarte marchar esa noche – susurro con gran pesar - no debí dejar que sufrieras solo en el bosque.
  * Yo no debí haber huido – le consoló ella acariciando su mejilla - debí regresar y quedarme, cuidar de ti como padre me pidió – junto entonces sus frentes para luego susurrar - mantener a la manada junta.
  * Puede esconderte y vivirás conmigo – susurro el cerrando los ojos no queriendo apartar su frente de la de ella - habrías conocido a Jay y Mal en la escuela.
  * Y a Evie – señalo.
  * Si ella estaba desterrada pero seguro que te hubiera adorado desde el principio – rio un poco imaginado todas las posibilidades, el esconderla en su pequeña habitación, el no estar solo en las clases, el no ser empujado ni sorprendido por los chicos en la isla, el tener a alguien en quien confiar con su vida, lo graciosos que seria que Jay intentara empujarlo y ella simplemente lo venciera  debido a su fuerza, el cómo gruñirían juntos para espantar a la gente a su alrededor, el no tener que dormir solo nunca más, pues ambos se aferrarían en las noches de invierno, como no le importaría tener una cama llena de bultos si ella hubiera estado con el - hubieras venido a Auradon y entonces – sus palabras perdieron efecto, porque eso no sería posible, porque nadie sabría sobre ella, sería un secreto oculto a la vista, porque el decreto solo obligaría a Carlos el hijo de Cruella a ir y entonces Lowell quedaría sola para enfrentar a su loca madre, Carlos sabía que él se negaría a ir incluso sin la amenaza de los perros.
  * Seriamos los primeros en negarnos a tomar la varita – Lowell solo comenzó a hablar recordando la historia que Carlos le había contado, por lo que tuvieron que pasar esos niños para ser libres, ella simplemente se recostó nuevamente sobre la hierba mirando el cielo.
  * Escaparíamos – asintió Carlos continuando  con su relato, pensando en cómo Lowell tomaría su mano y saldrían corriendo al bosque a su primera oportunidad, puesto que aún no era muy unido con esos chicos.
  * O no permitiríamos que Mal la tomara – dijo pues ninguno de ellos permitirían que Cruella o Gastón escapara de la isla - tú y Jay terminarían enamorados y yo – sonrió ante eso - yo jamás hubiera hecho estupideces.
  * Evie suele decir que nosotros somos nuestra primera familia real – Carlos sintió la indecisión de Lowell, el dolor detrás de las últimas palabras - pero no es así, tú y tu padre lo fueron- apretó con suavidad su mano - me dieron una familia y yo…
  * Creo que papá esperaba que nos enamoráramos- interrumpió ella antes de que siguiera hablando levantándose del césped y mirando hacían donde se encontraba.
  * Ambos le decepcionamos – sonrió Carlos quitando una hoja de su cabello con suavidad.
  * Creo que esto salió mucho mejor- ella se inclinó entonces recargando su cabeza en su pecho - no crees, en lugar de una familia de dos – susurro abrazándole -  tenemos una enorme familia, con un rey, un par de príncipes, una hada dragón, una bruja de los bosques, dos lobos, y una guerrera, y un alfa humano – hablo empujando su nariz hasta el cuello de Carlos quien le dejo hacerlo gustoso - papá nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.



 

Y esos dos niños se aferraron con fuerza, como dos almas necesitadas de algo que solo ellas podían brindarse, confort.

 

************

Evie observo a aquellos dos chicos riendo sobre el césped fresco, miro nuevamente a Ben que no paraba de mirar con adoración a Mal, a Chad y Audrey platicando animadamente con Lonnie sobre algún tema al azar observo a cada uno de esos chicos y suspiro, porque incluso ahí dentro de esa enorme familia ella se sentía ajena.

 

Jay llevo a ella  ofreció un vaso con alguna clase de jugo o ponche lo que fuera que Audrey hubiera preparado para la ocasión, empujando su hombro intento animarla pero ella estaba cansada, rendida de sentirse así, de ser una completa extraña incluso a sus propios ojos, Jay no hablo se ahí junto a ella y en un repentino cambio de actitud deslizo su mano  hasta estrechar la suya, aquella a la que se aferró importándole poco que la suciedad de la tierra se incrustara en sus uñas al estar sobre la tierra, ella miro nuevamente a Lowell y Carlos quien susurraban palabras para sí mirando el cielo, tal vez buscando la forma en las nubes o solo hablando de alguna tontería, podía ver a Jay sonreía a veces o tensarse sabiendo bien que podía oírles.

 

Las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, se preguntó si tal vez si se volvía uno  todas sus cicatrices se borrarían, si tal vez así ya no se sentiría una extraña.

 

Días después, cuando Ethan regreso al mar  Evie se despertó temprano, sin despertar a Mal salió de la habitación en busca del Hada madrina y antes de que ella cuestionara su visita tan temprano ella soltó todo.

 

  * Mi madre me mutilo cuando era un chica – soltó ante la mirada atónica de la mujer – ella quería que yo fuera una chica y tenía razón – continuo – necesito deshacerme de esa otra parte de mí, por favor.



 

El hada miro a la chica, a esa pequeña niña que había sufrido tanto en silencio, pensó en todos aquéllos niños que aun dentro de la isla pasaban por cosas similares o peores a la de ellos, aquellos niños que no tenían ayuda de ningún tipo.

 

Lowell fue quien lo descubrió primero, al ser un lobo e inestable al principio ella aún tenía que asistir a esas clases perdidas, así las llamaba ella, lo que era una simple revisión por la psicóloga escolar, estaba a punto de obtener su pase libre de esas sesiones cuando se embarazo y estas regresaron, así que le sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Evie salir de aquella habitación, la cuestiono, claro que lo hizo pero la chica solo negó y dijo que no importaba.

 

Ella le dijo a Carlos, que le dijo a Jay y pronto todos ellos lo sabía, Evie había tenido que convencer a la doctora, le explico que había vivido toda su vida como una chica, le mostro las cicatrices, le explico lo difícil que había sido al principio, el dolor para orinar, la vergüenza de sí misma y lo único que pidió fue una salida, ella solo quería ser una chica.

 

Intentaron convencerla, Mal le dijo que no fue por eso que Ethan se fue, que su otro yo era importante, Jay solo se alejó furioso, dijo que no iba ser partícipe de eso y que no quería ver como mataba una parte de ella misma, Lowell miraba todo desde afuera confundida, sin entender por qué su manada parecía fragmentarse  por que la princesa de los bosques olía tan miserable.

 

La terapia de sustitución hormonal sería un proceso lento, pero la operación a la que se sometería era algo irreversible, ella no tenía pene, su madre se encargó de eso cuando era solo un niño pequeño, pero las cicatrices eran horribles, los médicos dijeron que era necesario, no solo por estética si no por salud, la cantidad de infecciones que Evie había tenido que sufrir debido a la mala decisión de su madre eran incontables, así que ella recibiría una  reasignación de sexo que más bien era una reconstrucción de vagina, ella sería completamente estéril pero al menos  sería tan parecida a una chica como podía serlo.

 

El día de la operación Mal aun le pregunto si estaba segura y Carlos se negaba a dejar su lado, Lowell solo preguntaba por qué lloraba tanto y Jay no estaba por ningún lado, entonces cuando estaba a punto de salir Jay apareció sonrió a ella, Evie respiro aliviada y cuando despertó Jay estaba ahí, sentado a la orilla de su cama acaricio su mejilla y murmuro unas suaves palabras “Incluso después de una cirugía eres la más hermosa” Evie lloro se aferró a Jay y lloro ignorando a los demás en la habitación.

 

Se arrepintió una semana después de su alta, cuando empacaba toda la ropa de E, cuando descubría que Jay estaba en lo correcto, que se negaba esa parte de sí misma, ella no podía más, tiro las pastillas, todo su tratamiento por el desagüe y corrió a buscar al hada, le dijo que todo era un error, que ella no podía matar esa parte de sí.

 

Aquella amable mujer sonrió, acariciado su mejilla como una madre bondadosa y asintió, ella explico que sabía que eso pasaría que Evie no era una chica ni un chico que era ambos y que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría pero lamentablemente necesitaba la operación, no bromearon cuando dijeron que Evie tendría muchos problemas médicos en el futuro si el error de su madre no se reparaba, ella no tenía que seguir tomando las pastillas, podía dejarlas y ser solo ella misma pero al menos su salud ya no estaba del todo comprometida.

 

El día que volvieron a verlo en pantalones y chaleco Lowell frunció su nariz confundida pues Carlos le explico que eso había terminado, todos confundidos como ella parecen querer preguntar, pero E solo se acercó a Jay y le abrazo con fuerza “tenías razón”  murmuro el joven y Jay solo le sostuvo con fuerza.

 

Nadie más comento nada al respecto.

 

******************

 

Los médicos intentaron salvarle, una cesaría era necesaria, un procedimiento tan rutinario se había convertido en una faena, pues aquella chica perdida en la desesperación y miedo ataba a todo aquel que se acercaba, cuando lograron someterla la anestesia no duraba los suficiente en su sistema la metabolizaba antes de lo debido por lo que tendrían que abrirla sin esta ante el miedo de sobre medicarle, el mayor problema fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían operar a alguien cuya primera incisión se curaba en instantes.

 

Fue difícil pero lograron salvarles a ambos, con el primer llanto del bebe aquella chica soltó un suspiro antes de caer inconsciente desangrándose pero lograron salvarle, ella durmió durante horas a su lado la pequeña cuna que contenía a su niñas había sido cuidadosamente puesta ahí sin ser tocada por nadie más que Jay.

 

En el momento en que escucho su llanto el chico salió corriendo apenas si detenido por Mal, una de las enfermeras entrego entonces a al pequeño bebé, una pequeña niña  a la que cubrió con su aroma casi de inmediato, cuando Evie se acercó a tomarle Carlos la detuvo, si alguien más tocaba a la niña y la impregnaba con su olor incluso accidentalmente Lowell podría rechazarla, no era común, pero ella era un alfa y en su estado más vulnerable sus instintos se mesclarían y tal vez ella empujaría a la niña como algo ajeno, solo Jay por ser el padre podía marcarla con su aroma.

 

Así que la niña se colocó en una cuna junto a la cama de la chica, ya era muy tarde cuando ella despertó todos había sido obligados por los médicos a dejar la sala e ir a buscar algo de comer, Mal arrastro a Jay porque este parecía ser muy necio, cuando las pisadas se alejaron lo suficiente Lowell despertó, su cuerpo dolía horrores recordando vagamente lo que sucedía, casi entra en pánico cuando dejo de sentir aquel cuerpo moviéndose en su interior.

 

Pequeños sollozos entonces le hicieron levantar la vista, descalza aun en la fina bata camino hasta ella donde un pequeño bebe se acurrucaba en un mantita rosa, su piel era canela igual a Jay  su cabecita apenas si tenía pelusita de fino cabello chocolate y su nariz idéntica a su padre, no cabe duda que era una copia idéntica a Jay, de la pareja de su hermano.  

 

  * Lo siento – murmuro ella deteniéndose justo antes de tocar su mejilla - debí morir en el parto, como mi madre y su madre – explico oliendo como el aroma de Jay la rodeaba como este la había  impregnado y reclamado como suya -  pero mi sangre lobo me permitió sobrevivir –suspiro cerrando los ojos -  debí morir para pagar por mi error, para expiar mis pecados – ella estaba segura que morirá, todas sus pesadillas lo decían claramente su hermano nunca sería feliz con ella con vida-  lo siento mi pequeña – volvió a murmurar cuando esta frunció su nariz lista para llorar -  este será mi  regalo para ti –sonrió con tristeza -   para mi hermano,  para el – se inclinó entonces con mucho cuidado para besar su frente suavemente -   cuídalos por mí por favor.



 

Lowell se despidió de su hija, de la hija de Jay, de aquélla que seguiría con el legado de su padre, hace unos meses estaba feliz, en éxtasis por tener una manada nueva, por ser parte de una familia, pero ahora con el nacimiento de ella no podía seguir fingiendo, no podía seguir ignorando lo que sabía terminaría separando a su familia, porque su hermano nunca sería feliz con ella ahí, no cuando ella sería el recordatorio constante de lo había lastimado tanto, la niña al menos se parecía a Jay, Carlos podría amarle y ellos dos podrían tener una pequeña familia juntos, ellos serían felices sin ella, como debió ser, Lowell tomo una decisión, tal vez la más difícil de todas y se paró en la ventana, lanzo una última mirada  a la habitación y salto.

 

El bosque la recibió gustoso, el viento arrullo una bienvenida al lobo carmín que se perdían entre la espesura, la ansiedad en su corazón al fin se aplacaba, ella era libre, ella estaba en casa.

 

Jay apenas si comía algo preocupado por el estado de Lowell que no despertaba aun cuando los médicos le aseguraron que estaba bien, Mal le ordeno nuevamente comer cuando el aullido de un lobo a la distancia los sorprendió, Carlos miro asustado a Jay quien solo salió corrió  al instante, todos lo siguieron encontrando la habitación vacía, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Jay salto por la ventana en busca de un rastro.

 

Carlos aulló entonces sin obtener respuesta, volvió a hacerlo pero el bosque se mantuvo en silencio, al tercer aullido fue Jay quien le respondió, quien regreso con la bata de Lowell abandonada en el bosque, el pequeño bebé entonces empezó a llorar llamando a su padre, Jay corrió a abrazarle a pedirle perdón por algo que no era su culpa.

 

Mal solo miro al bosque odiando a la chica que causaba tanto dolor en Jay.   

Evie busco a un doctor para pedir ayuda con un bebé lloroso.

Carlos miro a Jay sostener a esa niña sintiéndose ajeno a aquella imagen tan familiar.

 

 

***********************

 

Jay había terminado de llamar a su niña Johari, después de que Lowell desapareció y el médico la dio de alta Jay la había sostenido en brazos  empezando a murmurar palabras, “Ghali”, “Hayati”, “Habibi”, cuando la enfermera pregunto si este era su nombre Jay solo rio negando con la cabeza, un solo nombre le vino a la mente, Johari, el nombre de su madre era perfecto para su niña.

 

Ellos regresaron a la escuela en completo silencio incluso Ben se había dado el tiempo para estar ahí, en la escuela Lonnie, Audrey y Chad los esperaban en la habitación de los chicos con el hada madrina y todo, ella solo volvió a soltar su preocupación por que un chico cuidara de un bebé, traro de persuadirlo para que lo entregara que alguien tuviera que lidiar con esa niña, pero Jay volvió a negarse y cuando la mujer intento tocar al bulto en sus brazos Jay tintineo sus ojos azules gruñendo a ella, nadie iba apartarlo de su hija.

 

El hada madrina había suspirado rindiéndose, le entrego entonces un nuevo horario, porque debía terminar su educación y  aseguro que ella o la enfermera podrían cuidar de la niña mientras él estuviera ocupado a lo que Jay asintió sin acercarse a ella, Mal tomo el horario por él y agradeció a la mujer que solo salió de ahí negando con la cabeza.

 

Audrey aplaudió entonces intentando aligera el ambiente y le mostró a Jay una nueva y hermosa cuna llena de listones rosas y un colgante de pájaros lindos, con una gran sonrisa ante la mueca de desagrado de Mal por el color, Chad entregó una lista a Jay que pareció incierto en él había un montón de cosas anotadas diciendo que estarían entregadas mañana a primera hora, al parecer el príncipe no supo que comprar y de inmediato empezó en un ataque de pánico a encargar cualquier cosa que fuera para el bebé Jay solo negó no queriendo recibir “caridad” a lo que Chad de inmediato le grito que no lo era, eran manada y cuidarse era lo que debían hacer.

 

Ante la mención de aquella palabra todo el ambiente se transformó, Mal dejo de pelear con Audrey mientras arrancaba listones de la cuna, Lonnie de mostrar los hermosos vestidos que había conseguido para la niña a Evie, y Ben de tener aquella platica con seriedad con Carlos, todos miraron a los dos jóvenes  hasta que la más reciente miembro empezó a llorar quejándose por el hambre, Chad se disculpó murmurando que  regresaría todo pero Jay negó meciendo a la niña en brazos aceptándolo todo, agradeciéndole de corazón.

 

Esa noche Jay y su hija durmieron en la misma cama, la niña llorando cada minuto ante la falta de su madre del otro aroma que le  faltaba, la tercera noche Carlos no pudo soportarlo más, gruño a Jay pero viendo lo cansado y desesperado que estaba simplemente se metió a la cama, justo al otro lado de la niña y le abrazo, dejo que su corazón se sincronizara con el de Jay enviándola a dormir.

 

Johari se sintió segura después de eso envuelta en el sonido del latir de dos corazones, de los que debían ser sus padres.

 

Fue difícil condenadamente difícil, todos sus amigos tenían clases al mismo tiempo y Jay tenía un horario tan quebrado que lo dejaba exhausto, la niña lloraba la mayor parte del tiempo y aun que terminó aceptando que la enfermera o el hada madrina cuidarán de ella, aún era mucho trabajo, Evie cuidaba de ella cada que podía, Audrey compraba todo absolutamente todo lo que ella creía se vería bien en la niña y Chad la miraba con miedo, Carlos, el solo miraba todo de lejos como un extraño y cuando veía a Jay sonreía a la pequeña en brazos se dijo que no debía sentir celos.

 

Lo único que hacia Carlos era dormir en la misma cama, lo único en lo que podía ayudar a Jay era eso, así que cuando su solicitud fue aceptada para aquel campamento de verano la ignoro, porque Jay lo necesitaba ahora, porque  debía cuidar de esa familia, porque al igual de todos esperaban que Lowell regresara, ninguno de ellos culpo a la chica, ninguno tenía derecho, ni siquiera Ben quien era demasiado bueno pensando en las posibles razones de ella, mucho menos Jay, ninguno de ellos quería mencionarla, más que nada porque la última vez que lo hicieron Mal rompió en odio hacia la chica haciendo que Carlos y ella pelearan, porque Carlos aun la defendía, porque el insistía en que Lowell merecía ser libre, porque Carlos aún se sentía culpable de algo que no lo era.

 

Jay nunca dijo nada en contra de ella, él se limitaba a ver al bosque, a aullar en algún momento entre el tarareo de aquella nana, la del gran lobo feroz.

 

Carlos se dijo que podía hacerlo, pasar las noches en vela, ayudar a Jay cuando este caía rendido, a ser su soporte.

 

Hasta que ya no pudo más.

 

********************

Aquel pequeño bebé berreaba con fuerza.

 

  * Cállate… por favor cállate – pero el grito era cada vez más intenso, los nervios totalmente destrozados del chico hacían temblar sus manos, pero aquella niña no comprendía su desesperación y seguía llorando - ¡cállate maldita sea! – grito nuevamente, levantando su almohada aquélla que cubría su cabeza y acercándose a la cuna amenazadoramente miro a la niña cuya carita roja llena de lágrimas solo lloraba más, Carlos sintiendo una enorme desesperación levanto la almohada con fuerza colocándola sobre el rostro de aquél pequeño y oprimió, suave al principio más cuando los gritos se hacía más fuerza su empuje también lo hizo- ¡¡¡cállate de una maldita vez engendro!!!- grito sin pensarlo.



 

Y algo dentro de él se retorció al fin, se alejó de pronto de aquél bebé como si hubiera tocado hierro fundido, sus ojos se abrieron con gran horror y miro sus manos como si fueran extrañas, el llanto ahogado de la bebe volvió a  traerle en sí, quito de inmediato la almohada en su rostro y se alejó para no dañarle, está mal, realmente Carlos de Vil era un monstruo como su madre, la desesperación y locura de su familia le había alcanzado, pues hace un instante estaba totalmente puesto para matar a la pequeña criatura que no paraba de llorar.

 

Y Carlos se dejó caer en una esquina la  más alejada de aquélla cuna,  se alejó para no herirle, protegiéndole del villano que nacía en su interior, Carlos lloro, recordó todo su dolor, por que aquellas palabras eran las misma que solía su madre gritarle cuando  la desesperaba, cuando su sola presencia la fastidiaba, cuando recordaba su existencia, Carlos lloro en silencio apretando las manos obre sus orejas, intentando ignorar los llantos de la bebé, intentando controlar su deseo de destruirla, porque él era igual a su madre, el nunca sería un buen padre.

 

Así lo encontró  Evie aferrado a su esquina cuando su colase termino y paso a ver cómo le iba con ella, Evie corrió a Cargar a la bebe y darle el confort que tanto necesitaba mientras Mal entraba y miraba al niño que se aferraba a sí mismo.

 

  * No puedo – susurro a la chica de cabellos morados que acariciaba su frente – no puedo hacer esto Mal… yo no quiero esto… nunca estará a salvo conmigo... mi locura le alcanzara.



 

Y Mal solo suspiro mientras Evie ignoraba las palabras tan dolidas de su querido Carlos, y aquella chica de ojos verdes se limitó a abrazarle, porque Carlos solo era un niño, un pequeño que ni siquiera había terminado de crecer porque ninguno de ellos estaba listo para ser padres, mucho menos ellos que venían de hogares tan abusivos y sin embargo Carlos era el más joven de todos, el que más marcado estaba por su madre, ese pecosos apenas si empezaba a superar lo que era creer con alguien como Cruella y ahora estaba ahí intentando cuidar del hijo del chico que amaba y la niña a la que traiciono, Carlos apenas si podía sostenerse a sí mismo como para velar por una pequeña criatura, Mal nunca odio tanto a Lowell como lo hacía ahora.

 

Al día siguiente Carlos lleno el formato de aceptación al curso de verano en Arendelle, dudo unos instantes antes de presionar enviar pero al final lo hizo, se quedó ahí mirando la laptop durante horas, cuando el abrir de una puerta le hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, Jay entraba por ella en sus brazos la pequeña bebé se acurrucaba, las clases habían terminado para el joven y realmente quería descansar.

 

  * ¿Carlos? – llamo al chico al verlo sentado frente a su computador, lo había visto ahí hace horas cuando paso a recoger algo y ahí seguía como si no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro.
  * Lo intente Jay realmente lo intente – Carlos hablo su mirada aun fija en la pantalla brillante del aparato - pero yo no puedo ser padre – suspiro -  ni siquiera sé si podre serlo algún día – y al fin se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Jay que solo se aferró con fuerza a la niña en brazos - esto es demasiado para mí – susurro - Lo siento – cerro los ojos apretando los puños odiándose por ser tan cobarde - simplemente no puedo.
  * Lo sé – Jay asintió con una débil sonrisa - fue egoísta de mi parte arrastrarte conmigo pero – con voz firme miro al niño frente a si, a aquel que amaba deseando con toda el alma que aquello fuera diferente - no voy a abandonarla Carlos ella es mi hija – sentencio como si Carlos fuera a pedirle elegir, como si aquel niño fuera capaz de algo tan cruel - yo solo quería compartir esta felicidad contigo pero lo entiendo.
  * Voy a aceptar la beca para la residencia de verano en Arendelle – hablo nuevamente antes de arrepentirse de algo -  si todo sale bien entrare en su programa  tecnológico y – sus palabras fueron muriendo a cada segundo temiendo continuar con aquello.
  * No vas a regresar - Mas fue Jay quien termino por el sabiendo bien que ese era el deseo del chico, que desde que se enteró de dicho programa había querido pertenecer a él, ser parte de aquel.
  * No - afirmo a sus palabras.
  * Está bien – Jay solo acaricio la cabecita de su niña y por un minuto Carlos creyó que la conversación había terminado pues este simplemente la llevo a su cuna y empezó a tararear aquélla melodía para dormirla - te amo  - dijo al fin luego de horas, cuando toda esperanza había muerto en el ser de Carlos, todo reconocimiento de su presencia.
  * También te amo Jay pero – y Carlos no quería decirlo, no quería ser quien destrozara aquello pero no podía simplemente no podía arriesgarse, no cuando Johari era tan pequeña, no cuando él podía lastimarla, no cuando Carlos tenia tanto miedo.
  * Pero no es suficiente – Y Jay apenas si le miro se levantó de donde acariciaba a su pequeña niña y le miro directo a los ojos con tanta seriedad que casi lo rompe.
  * Jay – intento Carlos sintiendo desesperadamente la necesidad de explicarse, de hacerle entender todo el miedo que sentía, de pedirle fuerzas para superarse, en el fondo Carlos esperaba que Jay le pidiera quedarse dejarlo todo y estar juntos para siempre.
  * Adiós Carlos – pero Jay no lo hizo, porque eso sería egoísta, por que amaba a Carlos y atarlo a él a un simple ladrón sin futuro era algo que Jay jamás se perdonaría, por eso le dejo ir, se obligó a no mirarle y darle la espalda mientras cambiaba su ropa para dormir, mientras se alistaba como si el hecho de que aquel niño en la habitación no importara en lo más mínimo, aun cuando su corazón doliera horrores.



 

Ellos no volvieron a hablar de ello, nadie noto aquel alejamiento, pues ahora Jay apenas si era visto en público todo el tiempo gastado en los estudios y la bebé, Carlos metido en los libros nada inusual, el no menciono nada a Evie, ni a Mal, ni siquiera Ben lo supo.

 

Nadie entendería aquello.

*****************

 

Evie cepillaba su cabello suavemente esa tarde prometió cuidar de Johari, apenas llevaba unas semanas con ellos y ya la amaba, era simplemente divina en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos no pudo más que sentir amor, el anhelo de tener algo así propio pero sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría se dijo que se ocuparía de darle todo su amor a esa pequeña, por ahora debía arreglarse dejando el cepillo en su tocador y al tratar de tomar un perfume dejo caer una botella con loción rápidamente antes de ensuciar más busco algo con que limpiar, abriendo el primer cajón saco un par de toallas húmedas para limpiar, cuando hubo terminado algo en ese cajón llamo su atención un tenedor plateado brillaba, Evie lo tomo casi con miedo recordando a aquel que era dueño de él.

 

  * Ethan me dijo que te dio su tenedor – la voz de aquella mujer sorprendió a Evie que de inmediato se giró para ver a la mujer en la puerta esperando un permiso para entrar.
  * Si lo hizo – reponiéndose de la sorpresa  asintió -  ¿lo quiere de vuelta? – mostro dicho objeto a la   reina que ya entraba a la habitación.
  * No – negó levantando un mano en su lugar - mi niño – aquella no sabía cómo empezar como mirar a los ojos a esa chica y decirle lo importante que era para Ethan -  Evie debes saber algo, Ethan no podrá volver no puedes esperarlo el no pisara tierra no ahora que su magia a despertado no al menos en veinte años cuando menos – la miro con pena, con algo que Evie odiaba más que nada.
  * Con todo respeto su majestad pero no es asunto suyo – respondió con la mirada firme y la cabeza en alto, porque ella era una princesa, porque su madre le había enseñado a nunca bajar la cabeza con nadie ni siquiera esa mujer que no parecía quererla.
  * ¿Realmente lo amas? – pregunto Ariel queriendo ver la reacción de la joven de aquella que hacia tanto feliz como infeliz a su hijo.
  * Ethan me acepto aun siendo tan diferente me ha aceptado y comprendido – Evie respondió mirándola fijamente -pero no es solo eso, el me hace enojar la mayor parte del tiempo, discutimos mucho sobre ciencia y siempre estamos chocando ante todo empujándonos a ser mejores él me hace sonreír – y su mirada cayó hacia aquel tenedor entre sus dedos acariciándole con gentileza - cuando estoy con él, incluso cuando discutimos siento que puedo ser solo yo, no una chica o un chico – suspiro cerrando los ojos perdiéndose en los recuerdos por un momento - solo yo.
  * Él no va a regresar, sus piernas serán aletas por un largo tiempo – insisto la mujer - tiene una responsabilidad con…
  * Lo sé – le interrumpió molesta- Ben me lo ha explicado pero no puedo – dijo dolida - no cuando seria como perder una parte de mi – susurro lo último.
  * Él no puede volver a la tierra mi niña – repitió con énfasis la reina.
  * Deje de repetirlo lo sé – Evie dejo caer sus hombros derrotada, sintiéndose fatal al ver que esa mujer se regodeaba en su penar.
  * Pero tu tal vez podrías ir al mar – aquello la sorprendió en serio, Evie levanto la mirada para ver a Ariel sonreír en su dirección - una vez deje todo mi mundo por amor querida sé cómo es esto, será difícil tendrás que abandonar todo lo que amas y posiblemente no veras a tu familia en mucho tiempo pero…
  * ¿Pero podre estar con él? – sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, el anhelo perdido hace mucho tiempo.
  * Durante miles de años – sonrió amablemente ella acariciando su cabeza como una madre amorosa.
  * ¿Qué? – aquello la confundió.
  * Las sirenas tienen una vida mucha más larga que los humanos cariño, yo renuncie a ella por Eric, ¿eres capaz de renunciar a tu mortalidad por Ethan? – y una nueva cuestión fue dejada en las manos de Evie que solo desvió la mirada pensativa.
  * ¿Viviré más que Mal? – murmuro ya pensando en sus opciones - más que mi familia – susurro dándose cuenta que se perdería de mucho, que vería morir a cada uno de los seres que amaba e incluso a aquellos que aún no nacían, podría dejarlo todo solo por ese chico, por Ethan y tenerlo pero el costo sería demasiado grande tal vez.
  * No tienes que responder ahora – Ariel sintiendo su ansiedad se apresuró a tranquilizarle.
  * Lo hare – pero Evie solo levanto la mirada decidida sin ninguna duda - sé que será muy doloroso pero Ethan sacrifico su vida en tierra por salvarme yo puedo hacer lo mismo por él, tal vez Mal este furiosa pero ¿no es como si nunca fuera a verlos nuevamente cierto? – pregunto esto último con una pisca de duda.
  * Ellos son tu familia querida y siempre estarán contigo - y aquellas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de Evie  que solo sonrió esperanzada de poder volver a ver al amor de su vida a Ethan.



 

 

Ariel había escuchado de su padre lo mal que Ethan estaba, lo triste y sin ganas sintiéndose un prisionero en su propio reino, el cómo parecía odiar cada minuto estar ahí,  ella había querido animarle por eso cuando le aviso que iría a buscar sus cosas a Auradon diciéndole que traería su hermoso peine le sorprendió saber que su hijo no lo tenía “se lo di a Evie” había murmurado para después hundirse nuevamente en las profundidades del océano, ella quiso ver, saber porque su niño le había dado algo tan preciado a esa chica.

 

Ariel quería estar segura que su niño tenía razón y que esa chica merecía el amor de su niño, por eso no pudo evitar hablar con ella, empujarla a tomar una decisión y finalmente cuando estuvo segura de su amor la acepto, así que la dejo ir a avisar a todos mientras ella tomaba cada una de las cosas de su hijo, incluso en la sala de música.

 

Evie entro emocionada a la habitación de los chicos donde Mal arrullaba a la bebé solo para darle la noticia, cuando miro a la bebé se arrepintió se dijo que no podía simplemente abandonar a Jay, pero este nuevamente la abrazo y le pidió ir, le dijo que debía ser fiel a lo que era, que ser feliz sin importar nada, que le hiciera entender a Ethan que no se libraría de ella tan fácilmente, todos animaron su decisión incluso Mal y un día después  Evie salió de la escuela con Ariel tras la promesa de ir a visitarla al mar tan pronto como llegara el verano.

 

Tenía miedo en cuanto se vio rodeada por tanto mar Evie tuvo miedo, ninguno de ellos sabía nadar y estaba segura que se ahogaría incluso como sirena entonces el gran rey tritón salió de los mares y transformo sus hermosas piernas en una enorme cola azulada, lo demás fue simplemente como si fuera parte de ella, el nadar, el poder moverse con soltura era algo simplemente tan natural que le aterrorizo.

 

Y sin esperar más indicaciones salió en busca de Ethan tras enterar a aquel reino junto al aun rey, aquél viejo monarca solo suspiro al ver la impaciencia de la chica y sonrío pues sabía que su amado nieto volvería a sonreír como antes, que tal vez dejaría de sentirse como un prisionero.

 

  * Ethan – la sirena de inmediato llamo al príncipe que se encontraba mirando por la ventana de aquella habitación completamente sombría.
  * ¿Evie? – casi no lo podía creer, Ethan levanto la mirada confundido buscando aquella voz - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestiono pues aun no podía creerlo, porque esto tenía que ser un espejismo a su ansiado deseo - ¿Por Neptuno tienes una cola? – señalo lo obvio al ver a la chica nadar más cerca de él.  
  * No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente Ethan – Evie le sonrío depredadoramente casi maliciosa enviando aquel escalofrió por todo su cuerpo uno que al parecer disfrutaba.
  * Eso fue totalmente espelúznate – enarco una ceja ante sus palabras intentando que no notara lo mucho que le afectaban.
  * Cállate – ordeno.
  * Aun no estamos casados y ya estás dándome órdenes – el príncipe bromeo extendiendo los brazos con dramatismo.
  * Quien ha dicho algo de casarnos – Evie frunció su nariz cruzándose de brazos - no sé si quiera pasar un eternidad con alguien tan cretino como tú – le dio la espalda - no cuando al parecer hay chicos más lindos aquí – sonrío regresando a mirarle desde su hombro.
  * Perfecto por qué no sé si tenga tiempo para ti con todas mis muchas esposas que tendré – contraataco.
  * Como si pudieras tener chicas a tus pies – rodo los ojos volviendo a verle de frente – o aletas – señalo su cola.
  * Seré el futuro rey las chicas se mueren por mí – insistió.
  * Las cuales quedaran muy decepcionadas al saber que te gusta un chico travestido – se señaló a sí misma con autosuficiencia.
  * Demonios mi bisexualidad quedo expuesta – dijo con sarcasmo - esto es la Atlántida el 50% de todos es medio Gay – señalo por la ventana donde se podían ver a los habitantes nadar - literalmente cambian de sexo- murmuro eso último.
  * Ok estoy confundida - Evie se acercó al príncipe más pensativa al escuchar su último comentario - y además estoy aprendiendo esto de nadar con esto – señalo su cola - y me pregunto cómo es que mandas mensajes y escribes aquí digo hay demasiada agua para que la tinta se quede en el papel o alga lo que sea que utilicen para escribir – empezó a parlotear cuestionando la lógica de todo a su alrededor mientras Ethan sonreía al verla hablar así.
  * Evie cállate – rodo los ojos deteniendo su parloteo pero secretamente extrañándolo.
  * Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de venir aquí –se cruzó de brazos molesta con aquel pequeño gesto que derretía totalmente al príncipe.
  * Por favor me amas y no puedes vivir un segundo sin verme.
  * Todos estaban perfectamente felices sin ti, soy la mejor de la clase- empezó a enumerar - Ben no se queja de tener un idiota menos en el equipo, y Lowell dice que puede comer a gusto en la sala de música – mintió no queriendo revelar la verdad sobre la chica no queriendo opacar su encuentro, además no era una completa mentira, Lowell realmente empezó a comer en la sala de música.
  * Demonios va a dejar migajas en el piano – dijo indignado temiendo por la vida de tan hermoso instrumento - arrrg lo estás haciendo a propósito- entrecerró los ojos al ver el engaño.
  * ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? – dijo presumida.
  * Por decreto real queda prohibido burlarse del rey – Uso su voz más firme como si realmente estuviera dando una orden.
  * Lo siento pero aun no eres el rey – Evie señalo lo obvio empezando a reír al igual que aquel príncipe que solamente se acercó más para entrelazar sus manos y mirarle con verdadero amor.
  * Te amo – dijo apretando con más fuerza sus manos.
  * También te amo idiota – asintió Evie acercándose al fin para besarlo.



 

Y el rey Tritón pudo ver solamente a esos dos chicos desde el otro lado de la habitación diciéndose que  todo estaría bien, su reino tendría un rey y una reina capaz de todo el uno por el otro.

 

Ese verano Evie y Ethan recibieron el barco fuera de la superficie donde sus amigos los visitaban, Mal se aferraba a Ben para no caer al agua como un gato asustado, Audrey y Chad disfrutaban del sol con sus trajes de baño, Lonnie aún estaba en china, Jay entrego con mucho cuidado a su hija a Evie gruñéndole a Ethan cuándo quiso tomarla, así que esos dos chicos comenzaron a discutir por que Ethan tenía derecho legítimo a sostener a la hija de su mejor amiga y Jay no quería que la mojarla ni llenara con aroma de pescado.

 

Ethan solo parecía triste al saber que Lowell simplemente había desaparecido preguntándose si tal vez el que él hubiera hecho lo mismo tenía algo que ver con su decisión, después de todo Lowell  parecía copiar las acciones de los demás, Evie pregunto por Carlos a lo que de inmediato Mal le informo sobre el campamento de verano, la ahora princesa del mar frunció su nariz molesta y casi iba a empezar a decir algo, regañar a Jay por dejarle ir cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos.

 

Nadie más hablo de eso durante toda la visita, Evie se dio cuenta que todos ellos estaban tomando un camino en sus vidas y que ella  al precisamente elegir a Ethan se había relegado a ser una espectadora en las sombras, ella solo vería como ese drama se desarrollaba y aun que seguramente estaba siendo egoísta la felicidad que sentía no se opacó con nada ese día.

 

**************

 

  * Estaremos bien Johari – susurro abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña niña que se removía en sus brazos, aquella que al igual que él podía oler la tristeza que emanaba de sus poros – muy bien – termino negándose a mirar por la ventana.



 

Abajo Carlos de Vil guardaba una maleta completamente blanca con manchas un regalo de Evie dentro de la limosina, aquella que lo llevaría a su campamento de verano gracias a Ben, Mal gruño revolviendo sus cabellos aun molesta con él por abandonar a Jay, Ben le dio un gran abrazo y aquella mirada que lo hacía sentir mil veces más culpable avisándole que tanto Chad como Audrey se disculpaban por no poder estar ahí, porque tampoco aprobaban su decisión más que nada, Lonnie ella simplemente estaba en china ausente de la decisión, tenía suerte que Evie no estuviera con ellos o seguramente la chica ya le hubiera regañado.

 

Dando un último suspiro se adentró a la limosina no sin antes dar una última mirada a la puerta en espera de alguien, y cuando el automóvil se alejó pasando por los dormitorios no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana donde sabia estaba su dormitorio sin éxito alguno.

 

El no vio a Jay antes de partir.

 

Y aquellos dos chicos  terminaron por quebrar aún más su corazón, pues tomaron caminos tan diferentes a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
>  
> 
> Como lo pidieron la escena de la reconciliación de Jay y Carlos dentro de la habitación, no sexo real por que Carlos es un jodido niño, tiene 14… 14!!!! Y Jay 17 esto es muy incómodo para mí...
> 
>  
> 
> Bien ahora creo que todos odian a Lowell pero ella también tiene 14 y recuerden que siempre quiso su libertad, además como muchos a su edad tomo una decisión estúpida, creyó que al quitarse del camino Carlos y Jay serian felices con un bebé, ella intentaba hacer lo correcto, darle felicidad a su hermano Carlos.
> 
>  
> 
> Evie dejándolo todo por Ethan yey muy a la sirenita jajajajaja… era obvio que no los iba a separar.
> 
>  
> 
> Así como Lowell no está preparada emocionalmente para ser madre, Carlos lo está mucho menos con todo el abuso del pasado y eso, Jay, el siempre anhelo una familia y puede hacer frente mejor a la situación.
> 
>  
> 
> Ghali, Hayati, Habibi : Mi tesoro, Mi vida, Querida en árabe, tuve que buscar mis notas de “El hijo de Jafar” para esto jajaja.
> 
>  
> 
> Johari: significa gema es de origen swahili, siguiendo con la tradición empieza con J y decidí hacerlo el nombre de la madre de Jay, así se llama la hija de mi vecina y simplemente me gusto.
> 
>  
> 
> El nombre del fic es New in Auradon este es el link
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/100088356-new-in-auradon-nuevos-en-auradon
> 
>  
> 
> Una galleta?
> 
> Un chocolate??
> 
> Un poco de respeto para los autores por favor…


	22. Capítulo 22: Mi vida junto a ti.

**Capítulo 22: Mi vida junto a ti.**

**“El amor no necesita ser perfecto, solo necesita ser verdadero.”**

**― Marilyn Monroe.**

 

 

**_Había una vez un lobo que se enamoró de la luna por ser tan brillante y hermosa y cada noche aullaba en lo más alto de una colina buscando llamar su atención sin ninguna recompensa, así podía oírse siempre a la lejanía un aullido solitario clamando por un amor imposible, por aquélla bella luna en el cielo nocturno._ **

****

**_El día en que el lobo deje de aullar la luna habrá de regresar su amor incondicional._ **

 

Ethan despertó aquella   mañana, la temperatura del agua había cambiado y estaba seguro que una nueva estación llegaba le había agarrado por sorpresa, las cálidas aguas duraron por demasiado tiempo, años pero para una sirena solo era lo normal, solo esperaba que Evie no tuviera problemas con este nuevo clima, sonrió gustoso al ver la mata de cabellos azules sobresalir debajo de la sabana que les cubría, no era una sábana realmente más bien un tipo de alga que debajo del mar cumplía el papel de una sábana, ellos no la necesitaban por lo regular dormían en sus cómodas camas de conchas marinas sin cubrirse pero Evie insistió algunas costumbres difíciles de olvidar y el simplemente lo dejo hacerlo.

 

Era la reina todos ahí hacían lo que ella quería, cambiar el color del palacio, re decorar la sala del trono, pulir el tridente las veces que ella creía necesario, cambiar el escudo real, ok tal vez eso no pero definitivamente había cambiado mucho del castillo.

 

Aún recuerda como fue, desde que Evie llego a vivir con él se le dio una habitación y montones de joyas para lucirlas como quisiera incluso ella de alguna forma se las arregló para crear “ropa” que era más bien tops de algas y pequeñas capas para su cola, el rey tritón su abuelo estaba encantado con Evie y sus tías ni hablar ella se había adaptado con gran facilidad por eso cuando el sabio rey les encontró en la misma cama, nada sexual solamente gustaban de dormir juntos pues Evie aun cuando solía sonreír todo el tiempo se sentía una extraña en ese nuevo lugar.

 

Así que cuando el rey les encontró decidió que ya que iban a ignorar la regla de nada de compartir cama antes del matrimonio aun que nada realmente hubiera pasado iba a casarlos de inmediato, su abuelo parecía más preocupado de que Evie cambiara de opinión y lo abandonara, Ethan casi llora al saber el concepto que tenía su abuelo de él, así que se casaron en una hermosa boda que lamentablemente fue bajo el agua.

 

Ninguno de sus amigos asistió fue algo apresurado y muy diferente a sus costumbres donde para los terrestres era algo para celebrar en grande y con los amigos, para las sirenas era algo intimo solo los más cercanos podían asistir y aun que Evie insistió en llamar a su familia tritón se negó, porque ellos no eran sirenas y simplemente ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

 

Se casaron entre las paredes del castillo y con la bendición del rey cuando Mal se enteró casi hace hervir el océano por no estar presente discutieron y terminaron no hablándose por un par de meses, luego Mal se casó y Evie no asistió todos se reconciliaron después de eso.

 

Evie poco a poco entendía que ya no era parte de aquel mundo que ser parte de la vida de sus amigos sería muy difícil y que estos no podía ser parte de la suya así que con el paso del tiempo todos lo aceptaron, dejaron de pedir razones sobre las ausencias y se concentraron en aprovechar los momentos que podían estar juntos, eran muy pocos por cierto.

 

Aquella mañana como cualquier otra Ethan agradeció nuevamente a Poseidón tener a su bella esposa dormida junto a él más al quitar las sabanas se sorprendió pues ahí no estaba la menuda chica cuya sonrisa brillaba como mil perlas, no ahí estaba un chico, su hombros eran mucho más anchos y sus caderas nada finas, incluso tenía mucha más musculatura que él, Ethan trago grueso al ver los bíceps de E quedando embobado cuando este despertó y flexiono el cuerpo como hacía cada mañana.

 

  * Buenos días – murmuro adormilado el chico que aún no notaba el cambio en su voz o del todo el cuerpo de hecho no fue hasta que se miró en un espejo que lo noto - ¿Qué diablos? – aquel grito resonó por todo el castillo.



 

Así fue como E se enteró que al parecer ciertas sirenas tenían la capacidad para cambiar de sexo, al igual que algunos peces las sirenas lo hacían con el cambio de la temperatura del agua, al ser aguas cálidas  E sería una sirena femenina al haber aguas frías E sería un macho lo cual explicaba porque desde que se convirtió en sirena ni un solo día había ansiado ser varón nuevamente, él era una de esas sirenas que cambiaban su naturaleza finalmente concordaba con su cuerpo y bueno eso lo emocionaba.

 

E casi llora de emoción cuando Ethan le explico que al ser Evie podría embarazarse, todo su cuerpo había cambiado mágicamente no solo el exterior si no también el interior y el que ahora luciera exactamente como un varón lo rectificaba, ellos algún día podrían tener hijos, fue el regalo de su abuelo y hasta ahora entendían lo grande que fue.

 

Parecería para los ojos de E que todos se sorprenderían o al menos estarían confundidos al ver que la esposa del príncipe heredero ahora era un chico pero realmente nada de eso paso, todos le trataban igual, acataban sus órdenes y llamaban su majestad, por lo que había pasado de ser la princesa esposa del futuro rey al príncipe consorte con total naturalidad, E lo agradeció, aun lucia sus joyas, colocaba pulseras de oro en su aleta y brazaletes en su cuerpo aun actuaba como todo un príncipe  la diferencia era que al ser coronado rey Ethan junto a él no tendría a una bella reina no en ciertas épocas había sentado a su lado un apuesto tritón que gobernaría junto a él.

 

El reino estaba feliz pues una sirena que cambiaba con las estaciones era algo sagrado y muy apreciado en su pueblo.

 

Lo malo de que E fuera un chico ahora, no era que Ethan se embobara viendo su cuerpo todo el tiempo o que atara su sedoso cabello no, lo peor de todo es que E lo trataba como a una princesa, una chica y lamentablemente eso fue lo único que no podía cambiar del chico, lo amaba realmente pero no gustaba ser “la chica” cuando E aparecía, tenía un miedo irracional debido a toda su educación en tierra, pues aun cuando las sirenas cambiantes existían con naturalidad en la Atlántida estas seguían iguales al volverse tritones, pequeños y delicados chicos a contrario de E que hasta parecía un par de centímetros más alto que él y por supuesto ganaba más musculo, era injusto E parecía un jodido modelo de pasarela  mientras que el lucia todo pequeño y escuálido en su comparación.

 

Está bien exageraba un poco pero su abuelo siempre le repetía que era idéntico a su madre y ahora con E a su lado era “como si Ariel y Eric formaran parte de la Atlántida” él lo escucho, a su abuelo decirlo perdónenlo por no sentirse como una chica y bueno E no ayudaba nada, de hecho siempre lo había hecho desde que estaban en la escuela.

 

Fue vergonzoso por cierto.

 

Aun puede verlo todo con claridad a Evie invitándole a una cita toda emocionada y a E recogerlo, fue un desastre, sucedió más o menos así.   

                                                                                                                              

  * Quiero invitarte a una cita – Evie interrumpió su sesión de piano aquella tarde, ella era realmente partidaria de la igualdad de derechos entre las chicas y chicos por lo tanto si ella quería una cita la pediría y no esperaría como una doncella frágil a ser invitada – mañana – sentencio con voz firme haciéndole sonreír porque enserio amaba cuando Evie le “ordenaba” hacer cosas.
  * Bien te recojo a las 5 – respondió simplemente porque a su bella princesa nada le negaría y cuando Evie se fue meneando sus caderas Lowell pico sus costillas porque se quedó embobado viéndola, casi olvida que la loba estaba ahí.



 

Al día siguiente Ethan no vio a Evie era un día libre y pensó que la princesa estaba haciendo lo que sea que las chicas hacen cuando no las ven maquillándose, yendo de spa que sabría el, por lo que cuando la hora se aceraba busco alistarse, apenas acababa de peinar su cabello cuando alguien todo la puerta.

 

E estaba del otro lado, E estaba ahí vestido como un jodido príncipe en su traje de tres piezas luciendo súper apuesto con una rosa en la mano, con su jodido cabello perfectamente peinado pero sobre todo le estaba recogiendo en la puerta.

 

  * ¿Hey creí que iría a recogerte? – pregunto en cuanto la flor fue empujada a sus manos algo confundido realmente, no tenía problemas con E pero sentía que algo se le escapaba.
  * Bueno ya estoy aquí - sonrió adorablemente el chico frente a él - ¿nos vamos? – dijo tomando su mano para dar un pequeño beso en esta y después dejar que este lo tomara del brazo, Ethan lo hizo casi automáticamente todo, se dejó llevar como una doncella, subió a la limosina y simplemente se dejó guiar todo el tiempo.



 

Fueron a una hermosa colina, donde hicieron un picnic, E como todo un príncipe acomodo cada cosa y  ofreció su ayuda en todo momento, sirvió su vino e incluso se aseguró de que hubiera música dulce sonando a la lejanía.

 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacia todo eso, sospechaba que Ben tenía algo que ver con la limosina y Mal con la música encantada.

 

Ethan miro el picnic, la manta bajo sus piernas, la copa en su mano a E mirándole con amor y simplemente suspiro.

 

  * No tienes que hacer esto – trato de no sonar mal agradecido lo cual funciono pues la sonrisa del otro joven nunca cayo.
  * Mi madre me dijo muy bien cómo debe comportarse un príncipe Ethan – aquel joven solamente se levantó ofreciendo una mano al príncipe aun sentado - y en este momento seré uno – cuando Ethan la tomo le levanto con suavidad y le acerco a su cuerpo - tú príncipe – susurro en su oído para empezar a balancearse y bailar un vals hermoso.



 

Ethan estaba tan conmocionado por aquellas palabras que no reacciono, de hecho se dejó llevar, bailo al comprar de la música ignorando deliberadamente como una mano se posaba en su cintura, el cómo E era quien guiaba el baile, no fue hasta que la velada termino y que fue dejado en la puerta de su alcoba con beso de buenas noches incluido que la realización le cayó como un balde helado.

 

  * ¡Oh por Poseidón soy la novia de E! – gimió sorprendido dejándose caer por la puerta ya cerrada - soy Gay – se sonrojo al recordar ese último beso de buenas noches hace unos instantes - tan gay-  susurro  cubriéndose el rostro totalmente rojo de vergüenza pues realmente le había gustado y mucho.



 

Lo malo fue que a su Heterosexualidad no le había llegado el memo de que ahora era Bisexual o al menos Eviesexual por lo que hizo lo que cualquier chico haría en su lugar, se ocultó como un cobarde ignorando el problema hasta que este desapareciera, ignoro a Evie o E todo lo que pudo, ignoro a Jay o  Ben cuando le preguntaron sobre su cita y definitivamente dejo de ir a las prácticas para sumergirse en sus inseguridades de chico idiota.

 

Hasta que Lowell pateo su culo fuera de su habitación y no, no fue una metáfora, la loba casi arranca la puerta lo tomo de una oreja llevándole a rastras hasta el salón de música y luego pateo su trasero dentro donde E estaba igualmente prisionero cerró la puerta y grito que arreglaran su mierda, si ella uso esa palabra, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Jay definitivamente.

 

Ellos simplemente se miraron al verse solos durante mucho tiempo, el incómodo silencio se hizo más fuerte hasta que E lo rompió.

 

  * Lo siento – dijo el disculpándose de algo que no tenía ni idea que pasaba – no sé qué fue lo que hice pero lo lamento – y ahí estaba otra vez todo principesco disculpándose haciéndole lucir como el malo de la película – por favor solo habla conmigo y solucionare lo que este mal.
  * Deja de hacer eso – Ethan estallo finalmente – deja de disculparte – gruño molesto – de ser tan principesco – se paró frente al joven – deja de tratarme como a una chica no lo soy – se cruzó de brazos molesto – soy un chico y sé que tú lo eres también pero a mí no me gusta ser tratado como una chica – insistió aun cuando inconscientemente disfrutara no ser el que llevará las riendas en una relación.
  * Lo lamento – murmuro nuevamente E acercándose a él – no creo que seas una chica Ethan – sonrió tocando con suavidad su mejilla – eres el chico más apuesto de todos y estoy muy agradecido que me aceptes incluso así – señalo a sí mismo – no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas – suspiro - de lo hermoso que eres, tus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de vida, tu piel tan suave – y ante cada palabra fue acercándose más y más hasta quedar nariz con nariz – tu voz tan melodiosa – y sin notarlo Ethan dejo caer sus brazos para posarlos en le firme pecho de E - solo quiero hacerte feliz, verte sonreír y… -las palabras murieron en sus labios pues Ethan cerro distancia de estos para besarlo.



 

Las manos de E se aferraron a sus caderas mientras Ethan se dejó llevar a tal punto que simplemente deslizo las suyas hasta el cuello de E y dejo incluso que este guiara el demandante beso estaba seguro que se derretiría en ese momento  y bueno tiene que admitir que salir con un príncipe no era tan malo, ser a quien le abren la puerta era halagador y aun que a partir de ahí E todavía seguía tratándole como una chica solo a veces e inconscientemente Ethan termino por gustarle ceder un poco el mando.

 

O al menos lo era hasta que en la Atlántida E parecía mucho más hombre que él y  todos susurraban a sus espaldas sobre lo lindo que lucía el junto a E, era como si todos olvidaran que él era el futuro rey, como si nadie recordara que tendría el poder para hacer tormentas y huracanes a voluntad, como si no entendieran que sería él quien gobernaría y no E, así que él no era tierno, ni adorable, ni abrazable  y por supuesto no dejaría que E se saliera con la suya siendo el “chico” de la relación.

 

Por eso iba a buscarle, totalmente determinado parar dejarle en claro que él, el príncipe heredero Ethan no  sería tratado como una chica por su esposo súper sexy nop, por lo que al encontrarlo le diría sus verdades no importa quién estuviera, cuando lo encontró estaba rodeado de chicas, sirenas hermosas que si no mal recordaba eran las mismas con las que E compartía secretos de belleza cuando era Evie al menos pero ahora parecía coquetearles sonriendo y mostrando lo sexi que era.

 

Nado totalmente furioso hasta donde estaba inflo el pecho dispuesto a soltarlo todo el discurso que tenía preparado cuando E le miro, la hermosa sonrisa que le envió le derritió por completo distrayéndole tanto que no noto cuando aquellos brazos le rodearon y su nariz fue besada, el tierno “Awwwww” que escucho fue ignorado cuando E le beso con dulzura.

 

A la mierda.

 

Ethan mando todo enojo muy lejos abrazo a su esposo y se dejó amar lleno de felicidad,   podía verse totalmente como una chica en comparación con E en ese momento pero no le importo porque joder amaba a ese chico, y si tenía que ser la ~~novia~~ esposa de E no importaba, él era Ethan futuro gobernante de la Atlántida, rey de los mares y toda criatura marina y estaba totalmente enamorado de E y nada iba a cambiarlo.

 

No importa que tan gay se viera amaba cuando  E lo sostenía en sus  fuertes brazos.

 

 

*************************

 

  * No sé si quiero oírlo otra vez – murmuro molesto Jay haciendo su tarea, a diferencia de lo que todos creían el chico realmente hacia sus deberes, tal vez en la isla era un poco vago porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos pero aquí Jay sí que se había aplicado por lo que estaba en su habitación tranquilamente haciendo tarea para que su imagen de chico rudo no fuera afectado por que alguien lo viera estudiando, así que estaba solo, eso y que Carlos y Lowell estaban haciendo cosas de “hermanos”   tal vez cazar un conejo y cavar un agujero para enterrar sus huesos, ok puede que estos comentarios hicieron que lo abandonaran ahí pero cúlpenlo por no poder evitar la broma -  pero ¿me estas pidiendo consejo? – suspiro cerrando su libro y girándose a mirar al chico sobre su cama los deberes tenían que esperar tenía una situación a la mano - ¿para seducir a Ethan? – enarco una ceja mientras E asentía  desde donde estaba sentado o sea su cama.
  * Si – dijo esperanzado - ¿cómo haces eso? – levanto las manos dramáticamente confundiendo un poco a Jay -  tu sabes con los chicos como Evie puedo pero – suspiro como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo - Ethan no se siente a gusto así- dijo un poco inseguro.



 

La cosa estaba así el día de ayer Evie invito-obligo a Ethan a tener una cita con ella lamentablemente al despertar E estaba presente, así que el chico evito al príncipe todo el día porque sabía que este aun lucía un poco incómodo a su alrededor muy diferente a con la chica cuyos argumentos épicos eran la forma de demostrarse amor, pero no, con E el príncipe era demasiado cortes y cortante por lo que ahora el chico estaba un poco ansioso, su cita era en unas horas y no tenía idea que hacer, además era su oportunidad de enamorar a Ethan como E no iba a perdérsela.

 

Por eso y ante todo pronóstico tras saber de la coquetería constante de Jay y su estupidez en las relaciones, solo Lucifer sabia por que Carlos había caído por el pero bueno Jay tenía un novio ahora, lo que significaba que estaba en una relación con otro chico, o sea gay por lo que según su lógica el ladrón debía saber lo que hacía y su sentido común, pésimo al parecer le dijo que buscara a Jay para que le diera consejos.

 

Estaba desesperado que esperaban y Jay era su mejor amigo.

 

Jay escucho nuevamente a su amigo quien simplemente invadió su cuarto abriendo la puerta con gran estruendo ignorando su sesión de estudio para dejarse caer en la cama y dramáticamente decir lo mucho que odiaba tener uno de esos días para después hablar sobre su cita con Ethan y lo hermoso que era, tal vez distrayéndose mucho haciendo poemas sobre su brillante cabello o sus brillantes ojos verdes simplemente asqueroso, así que Jay le había ignorado casi todo lo que pudo pero ahora al verle ahí tan inseguro de sí mismo se rindió.

 

  * Este loco porque eres muy sexy E – respondió totalmente sincero Jay animando al joven.
  * ¿Entonces? – volvió a cuestionar - ¿cómo lograste que Carlos y tú? – levanto las manos frente a él simulando dos personas que se besaban.
  * No voy a discutir eso contigo – rodo los ojos Jay volviendo su atención a su libro un poco avergonzado por que si declararse al pecoso fue lo más difícil que pudo hacer y él se enfrentó a un jodido dragón.
  * ¿Por qué? – el joven en su cama hizo un pequeño puchero adorable -  Yo te cuento todo – insistió.
  * Amigo no quiero saber lo que haces con Ethan ni como Evie ni como E – Jay apenas si levanto la mirada del libro para responder - solo me darán ganas de arrancar su garganta – le miró fijamente – con mis dientes – mostro sus colmillos y tintineo sus ojos solo para hacer su punto valido ya estaba volviéndose un maestro en esto del autocontrol.
  * Vamos Jay - E suspiro no queriendo recordarle que de hecho ya había querido arrancarle la cabeza en cierto incidente cuando fue expulsado del equipo de Tourney - es solo que – bajo la mirada  a sus manos pensativo -  ¿has visto lo adorable que es? – sonrió ante tal memoria -  su nariz es tan hermosa y sus ojos brillantes como el bosque mismo – y ok tal vez E se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos otra vez - ¿crees que su piel sea más pálida debajo de la ropa? –y volvía  a distraerse.
  * Bien para –Jay le corto porque no él no quería imaginar lo que hubiera debajo de la ropa de Ethan - enserio para- hizo una mueca al recordar las duchas después de cada entrenamiento de Tourney en los vestidores y si tal vez tenía una ligera idea de lo pálida que era la piel del príncipe - no fantasees en mi cama – se estremeció por el recuerdo pero de inmediato le ordenó con firmeza.
  * Tal vez si le compro un collar empiece a gustarle – pero E le ignoro olímpicamente aun pensando en las formas de seducir a un chico, con una chica sabia pero con un chico no tenía ni idea de que hacer.
  * Ok en primero ¿de dónde sacaras dinero para un collar? – Jay volvió a llamar su atención tronando los dedos frente a él - Segunda Ethan es un maldito príncipe tiene muchos collares – rodo los ojos ante lo estúpido que sonaba esa idea -  Y tercero si algo eh aprendido es que regalar cosas caras no soluciona nada – frunció su nariz vagando en otro recuerdo que realmente no quería recordar - pero nada de nada – dijo entre dientes tocando su barbilla ante un dolor fantasma de hace tiempo, cuando aún no era un lobo y un golpe en el rostro dolía.
  * Entonces debería abordarlo y someterlo simplemente como tú haces – la forma tan determinada y convencida en que lo dijo E hace que Jay casi crea que lo iba a hacer y bueno no pudo evitar imaginarlo.
  * Diablos no – gruño sacudiendo la cabeza para empujar esas fantasías lejos- voy a echarte de mi habitación si sigues fantaseando con ese príncipe – amenazo.
  * ¿Has visto sus manos? son tan suaves, tersas y sus dedos largos y elegantes- pero E nuevamente se perdía en otra fantasía ignorando al ladrón totalmente soñador, Jay frunció la nariz molesto esperando que él no ser viera realmente así cuando hablaba sobre Carlos.
  * Eh terminado – Jay se levantó de la mesa empujando su silla con fuerza y golpeando las palmas en esta - me voy no me importa que sea mi habitación no voy a discutir sobre Ethan contigo – levanto las manos en señal de rendición pues realmente no quería seguir imaginándose a Ethan y E besándose o saber más sobre lo perfectos que eran sus dedos al tocar el piano - ve con Mal, o Carlos – gruño empujando todas sus cosas en su mochila iría a terminar su tarea a la biblioteca aun que lo viera media escuela -  Chad no me importa – se acercó a la puerta solo para darse la vuelta y mirar a E - solo se tú mismo – sonrió - él ya te ama.
  * Ama a Evie – resoplo decaído - a la chica – recordó mirando sus manos con dolor - y me huye constantemente – murmuro lo último.
  * Tal vez porque teme admitir su homosexualidad – le reconforto ajustando la correa de su mochila en el hombro - créeme yo sé de eso, tarde o temprano caerá y el solo vendrá a ti – logro animarle para hacer que le mirara – eres bastante sexy - y sin esperar más giño un ojo en su dirección y huyo de ahí.



 

No es que Jay no quisiera ayudarle pero realmente solo joderia todo por lo que era mejor una retirada estratégica a darle un mal consejo que seguramente no funcionaria, pero bueno no estaba bromeando después de todo porque ser uno mismo fue lo que conquisto a Carlos, lo entendió a la mala y no quería que E pasara por esos errores si seguía sus consejos, además realmente empezaba a recordar a Ethan bañándose en las duchas y simplemente le daban ganas de vomitar por lo que huir era la mejor opción.

 

Jay no fue tan inútil como pensó, E decidió seguir su consejo y ser el mismo, era un chico que había sido educada como una chica para saber lo que debía esperar de un príncipe por lo que E haría eso exactamente actuaría como un príncipe el mejor de todos y seduciría a Ethan después de todo que sería mejor para un príncipe que otro príncipe.

 

Claro que Ben le ayudo un poco con la cita, puso la limosina a su servicio y le indico el lugar correcto para ello, Mal gruño y entrego una caja de música encantada y entre Lowell y Carlos se encargaron de vestirlo, bueno solo Carlos y él porque Lowell se quejó de lo aburrido del asunto y la falta de conejitos muertos para el cortejó.

 

Y así fue como la cita fue un completo éxito y un desastre para la heterosexualidad del príncipe.

 

*******************

 

Aquel verano lleno de cambios paso como un parpadeo y al final todos y cada uno de ellos volvieron a la realidad Jay decidió aplazar la universidad un año al menos en lo que se centraba en su hija y buscar empleo, fue difícil el pueblo aún no había olvidado lo que un lobo hizo y todos le temían, Ben ofreció su castillo para Jay pues al graduarse no podía seguir en la escuela, al principio se negó, tomo a su niña y decidió ir a vivir a la casita en los bosques.

 

La cabaña del gran lobo feroz fue entregada por Ben a Jay o a su hija quien al ser descendiente de este le pertenecía, ese verano Jay termino de repararle arreglo el agujero que Velkan jamás pudo terminar, e incluso construyó una nueva habitación para su niña reparo lo que alguna vez Lowell soñó con hacer y se decidió a criar a su niña ahí, en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera.

 

Fue un día en que la madre de Ben decidió visitar a Jay, no había sabido casi nada de él en semanas y tanto Mal como Ben estaban tan ocupados que ninguno tenía tiempo libre, Carlos seguía en Arréndele había aceptado la beca y bueno Ben estaba cada vez más inmerso en gobernar que apenas si tenía tiempo para Mal, por lo que le pidió a su madre buscarle, sabía que Jay alejaría a cualquier otro.

 

Era un desastre, un completo desastre Johari estaba muy saludable comía y dormía sus horas, siempre estaba limpia y muy bien cuidada pero Jay, aquél chico  estaba a punto de desfallecer, si no fuera por su resistencia hombre lobo Bella imagino que se desvaneciera en cualquier minuto, Jay había intentado cuidar de una criatura cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con su vida, ella simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

 

Obligo técnicamente a Jay y su niña vivir en el castillo, ordeno que ellos se quedaran con ella y que Jay regresara a la escuela algo que el negó, agradeció su ayuda y tal vez acepto  su oferta vivir con ella pero él no tenía tiempo para la escuela, no cuando tenía una peina en quien pensar en su lugar pidió solo un favor, un trabajo, era todo lo que quería, la ex reina quiso negarse y mandarle a la universidad pero Adam asistió, detuvo a su esposa y le dijo que ayudaría respetando su deseo, aquel hombre entendía el instinto animal de Jay, aquél que le pedía ser portador  para su pequeña cría, un instinto que había quedado grabado en su memoria.

 

Al final Jay consiguió un empleo donde tal vez entre con influencia pero termino cumpliendo con ello y más, incluso decidió tomar algunos cursos en línea para compensar sus estudios, Johari nunca estuvo sola Bella tomaba cuidado de ella ocasionando que siempre le pidiera un nieto a Ben y Mal a cada oportunidad, Mal solía mirar feo a Jay murmurando “esto es tu culpa” siempre.

 

Carlos regreso un año después, no es que no supieran nada de él de hecho el chico llamaba constantemente a todos menos a Jay de vez en cuando mandaba un pequeño mensaje, contando cosas al azar, como lo extraño que era la comida, el clima frio o el hecho de que la reina Elsa amaba congelar la plaza del pueblo para el patinaje artístico, siempre eran tonterías siempre evitando temas importantes, a los que Jay respondía de igual forma, siempre tuvieron la delicadeza de evitar algo importante.

 

El chico más joven de ellos regreso una tarde justo antes del cumpleaños de Johari, Mal le abrazo gustoso y todos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso Jay le saludo justo como cuando eran amigos, cuando eran prácticamente desconocidos, eso dolió como el infierno.

 

  * Lo siento- murmuro al fin lleno de valor al encontrarse solo con Jay cuando Bella tomo a la niña y la llevo a dormir- tenia tanto miedo- le miro retirando de inmediato la mirada temeroso a la respuesta del árabe.
  * Aun lo tienes – Jay hablo con suavidad escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, olfateando las olas de miedo y ansiedad que emanaban de Carlos pero sobre todo mirando aquellos expresivos ojos que le rehuían, él estaba aterrorizado.
  * Lo sé – suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza – pero ya no quiero – murmuro tan bajito, vacilante - no quiero sentir miedo – y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a Jay para recibir el rechazo que estaba seguro que vendría por parte de aquél- por favor.
  * Un paso a la vez Carlos- Jay le dio una sonrisa, tan brillante acariciando su mejilla aceptándole nuevamente - un paso a la vez – repitió no solo para Carlos si no para el mismo, porque aquello había sido demasiado inesperado pero sobre todo un gran salto a la responsabilidad.



 

Jay nunca culpo a Carlos por abandonarle, tal vez lo hizo por unos días cuando el dolor del abandono era nuevo pero con el tiempo entendió, comprendió el miedo de Carlos y lo acepto, Jay se dijo que no volvería a empujar a Carlos a esa gran responsabilidad.

 

Carlos entro a la escuela diseño donde combino la tecnología con el modelaje, fue un rotundo éxito y aun que se dijo que no seguiría en el mundo de la moda para evitar la comparación con su madre cuando Mal empezó a usar su ropa todo fue un éxito total, el mundo quería vestir la ropa del diseñador de la futura reina.

 

Un año después Jay y Carlos se mudaron a una hermosa casita cercana al bosque donde vivieron la experiencia de tener un hijo mientras el estudio y el trabajo interferían, fue agotador y a veces apenas si se veían en todo el día  y eso era en la noches donde caían rendidos en su lado de la cama para despertar horas más tarde por los llantos de Johari, fue difícil agotador y sin embargo Carlos no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca  que estuvo de perderse aquello.

 

Se casaron seis meses después  y tardaron tanto porque Mal no quiso que nada arruinara su boda con Ben ya que al parecer su pequeña ceremonia podría causar eso, a diferencia de la boda real, la de ellos fue algo más pequeño y casi familiar, Evie no asistió pero todos los demás estaban ahí, incluso Chad y Audrey, Lonnie viajo desde china para llevarles medallones en juego y murmurar algo sobre que sus diferencias los harían fuertes.

 

Las cosas fueron difíciles, Carlos apenas si podía ocuparse de la escuela y su nuevo y exitoso negocio había momentos en los que tenía que llevar a Johari con él a todas partes, Jay no estaba mejor viajaba constantemente y cuando estaba en casa estaba tan agotado que si no fuera por ser un hombre lobo no pudiera hacer tantas horas extra, Jay estaba totalmente comprometido con sus responsabilidades y esperaba poder ganar suficiente dinero para pagar la casa e incluso la universidad de su hija y eso que apenas tenía tres años.

 

Fue muy difícil pero pronto encontraron como equilibrar todo, Johari era una pequeña muy inquieta pero ella sabía comportarse cuando lo ameritaba la situación, casi siempre, la niña amo a Carlos desde el primer instante y cuando este regreso se aferró a él como un padre perdido, eso no impidió que saltara sobre el pastel de cumpleaños de Damián el primer hijo de Mal nacido justo un año después de su boda, en su defensa estaba delicioso.

 

El día en que Lowell regreso fue un momento de gran estrés, en aquella cabaña donde vivieron sus padres se reunieron, Carlos lloro abrazando a la chica pidiéndole no dejarla ir, mientras Jay mantenía un firme agarré de su niña, fue Mal quien hirviendo en ira parecía dispuesta a asesinar a la chica quien entre maldiciones pregunto el por qué.

 

  * Porque es mi naturaleza – respondió ella simplemente como si aquellos fuera suficiente para explicarlo todo, más antes de que Mal pudiera maldecirla fue Audrey quien perdió la compostura para sorpresa de todos.
  * ¿Qué diablos significa eso? – grito molesta importándole poco el protocolo de una princesa, esa chica realmente no comprendía, ninguno de ellos entendía cómo fue que Lowell les abandono por tanto tiempo luego de hacerles creer que eran una familia.
  * Porque el bosque me ha llamado – suspiro la joven – siempre lo ha hecho.



 

Y ninguno de ellos lo comprendía, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que era ser una criatura libre siempre en cautiverio, porque aún era muy joven según su padre, porque debía pagar un crimen en la isla, porque debía comportarse como un ser humano según Auradon, por esa aquella noche cuando vio a la bebé de sus entrañas cuando supo todo el daño que le causaría a su hermano, a Jay ella huyo, se dejó llevar por el bosque pensando que así ambos tendrían lo que anhelaban.

Jay tendría una familia, Carlos al chico que amaba y ella su libertad.

Nunca fue su intención causar más daño.

 

Ella se quedó un tiempo, uno corto lo suficiente para que Carlos lamentara su partida nuevamente, pero él entendía tal vez era el único de todos en hacerlo, pues incluso Jay discutió su partida, Carlos abrazo a su hermana y le deseo un buen viaje mientras Jay abrazaba a su niña dentro de la casa alejado de las ventanas negándose a decir adiós nuevamente.

 

Se convirtió en una rutina, algo que simplemente comenzó a funcionar Lowell desaparecía por semanas y cuando regresaba Carlos siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, siempre desosó de escuchar sobre los lugares que había visitado, ese chico dejaba todo de lado para permanecer al lado de su hermana quien siempre contaba cada experiencia como la mejor de las aventuras, con el tiempo Jay se acostumbró a este extraño arreglo, aun cuando era técnicamente su Alfa  ella nunca le obligo a nada y una mañana simplemente luego de regresar de uno de sus viajes Jay le abrazo.

 

Lowell dudo en devolver su abrazo pues por un minuto oliendo la ansiedad del cuerpo de su beta pensó que le pediría que se quedaría, no fue así, Jay beso su frente y por primera vez pregunto cómo le había ido ella sonrió y mientras Carlos preparaba el desayuno aquella extraña familia escucho la historia de la loba.

 

Mal nunca lo acepto, la reina de Auradon nunca pudo perdonarle por lo que evitaba como la peste la casa de Jay cuando Lowell estaba cerca, estaba segura que no podría soportar ver el dolor en el rostro de Carlos y simplemente la maldeciría, Ben por su parte siempre preguntaba lo mismo, siempre las mismas palabras “¿te quedaras?” a lo que ella siempre respondía “No puedo”. Ben nunca dejo de preguntar pero tampoco le obligo a hacerlo a diferencia de Chad que simplemente intento por todos los medios para convencerla de quedarse, de dejar sus aventuras en los bosques, Audrey por su parte le confesó estar orgullosa y admirada por lo fuerte que era.

 

  * Porque eres capaz de buscar tu libertad – admitió una vez – porque eres mucho más valiente que yo – Audrey nunca le pidió quedarse, ella jamás le juzgo pues al igual que todas las princesas en Auradon tenía un peso en sus hombros.



 

Ella no podía amar libremente, aun cuando Chad era un príncipe también sus padres tuvieron otros planes, aquellos que compendian nuevas alianzas y matrimonios arreglados, ella estaba obligada por la corona en su cabeza a ser la esposa de algún otro príncipe solo por el bienestar de Auradon, Chad sabiendo esto nunca busco comprometerse pues él era fiel a la mujer que amaba, aquel joven se limitó a observar de lejos como Audrey le era arrebatada.

 

Lonnie, ella estaba en china la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando al fin descubrió la extraña vida que llevaba la loba no dudo en jalar sus orejas, le reprendió como una madre preocupada e intento hacerla entrar en razón pero al final se dio cuenta que no podía mantener a un espíritu libre en un solo lugar, pues al igual que la corriente de un rio era imparable y se abriría paso hasta seguir su propio curso.

                                                                                                                          

Con Evie fue más difícil solo la visito una vez en el mar obligada por Carlos, Ethan le miro con una gran felicidad pero aquella otra princesa parecía querer ahogarla en las profundidades del océano, ella al igual que Mal no podían perdonarle todo el dolor que les hizo pasar a sus hermanos y Ethan le abrazo y lleno de perlas y corales de colores, le conto las maravillas del océano e incluso le pidió ir con él, le ofreció darle una vida larga dentro del mar, una aleta para que junto a él en su reino fuera feliz, le ofreció otra vía de escape.

 

Pero ella era un lobo y aun que Ethan era una parte importante de su familia ella pertenecía a los bosques, ese día Ethan la abrazo con gran fuerza antes de irse sabiendo que ese sería el último día que le vería y así fue.

 

Sucedió una noche oscura, Lowell acababa de dejar en un nuevo viaje cuando alguien toco la puerta trasera de la casita donde vivía aquella familia, cuando Carlos abrió la puerta en medio de la noche, Lowell llego su cuerpo ardía como la fiebre y su rostro denotaba dolor, pero ella era un lobo, un lobo alfa que no debería enfermar.

 

Había estado en su camino a los bosques nevados donde los demás lobos le esperaban cuando se desvió, no supo bien que fue solo el aroma extraño de una flor que nunca había visto, era carmín como la sangre pero tan parecida al acónito intento alejarse cuando de la nada un lobo salió atacándole, aquel lobo que había devorado las flores se encontraba en un estado salvaje, en celo puro intentando reclamar a la hembra que encontró en su camino, ella lucho, desgarro la carne de aquél que quería doblegarla sangrando de igual manera cuando lo noto el mismo polen que había cambiado al lobo extraño ahora estaba en su sistema, viajo por su torrente sanguíneo y a los pocos minutos ya podía sentir el calor emergiendo dentro de ella.

 

Solo corrió, entre el pánico se alejó  de aquel  otro lobo que quería aparearse antes de que cometiera alguna locura, antes de que se uniera a alguien que no deseaba, sin saber que más hacer busco a Jay, necesitaba ayuda, salir de ese maldito dolor que quemaba sus entrañas, era diferente al hechizo que uso una vez, mil veces más fuerte mucho más intenso la necesidad de encontrar un macho con el que aparearse hace que casi destroce la puerta de la entrada de aquélla casa.

 

Pero Jay no estaba en casa, había salido por una semana demasiado lejos para regresar a tiempo, demasiado para esperarle sufriendo aquel dolor, Carlos se encontró con aquella mujer en su casa llorando y suplicante, aquella que le pedía que la matara pues sentía quemarse hasta los huesos, Carlos era listo desde que conoció a Lowell había devorado cada libro sobre hombres lobo que existía, incluso aquéllos prohibidos al público en general gracias a Ben que accedió a darle manuscritos antiguos que el mismo tradujo solo para cubrir todas las bases.

 

Entre jadeos de dolor Lowell le explico todo, detallo la forma, color y aroma de la flor y Carlos supo de lo que se trataba así como también que ella moriría si no se apareaba pronto, el vio a su hermana, a su familia sollozante en su sala agonizando hasta la muerte y tomo una decisión, recordó llamar a Mal y entregar a Johari en la puerta de su castillo para después llevarse a Lowell lejos.

 

Fue en la cabaña del bosque, aquella que Jay reparo un verano, fue en ese lugar que Carlos calmo el dolor en la chica, en donde entre suplicas y plegarias al cielo pidió un milagro para salvarle, fue salvaje, violento casi idéntico a como lo fue con Jay solo que ahora era ella quien apenas si podía controlarse, fue ella quien obligo a Carlos, quien desgarro su piel y mordió  hasta hacerle sangrar, fue ella quien lo uso.

 

Cuando la mañana llego Lowell estaba llorando, abrazada al chico herido que solo besaba su frente con caricias tranquilizadoras, ella pidió perdón, repitió cuanto lo sentía una y otra vez y le pregunto por qué no la dejo morir y dejar hacerle esa aberración.

 

  * Porque eres mi familia- murmuro Carlos sonriéndole con amor- porque te amo.



 

Y ambos volvieron abrazarse hasta ya muy tarde, Carlos regreso a casa solo después de que Lowell cuidara de sus heridas, él le hizo prometer a Mal que jamás le contraía aquello a Jay y Mal aun que no sabía todo los detalles decidió callar por el bien de su hermano.

 

La próxima vez que la vieron un pequeño cachorro venía con ella, de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y hermosos ojos caleidoscopios, donde el bosque se reflejaba con gran maravilla, Lowell al saberse nuevamente embarazada decidió mantenerlo, porque no podía simplemente poner ese peso en los hombros de su hermano otra vez, porque no podía volver a dañarles así.

 

Pero el cachorro se transformó frente a ellos, sus cabellos completamente blancos les conquistaron, y terminaron convenciéndola para que dejara al niño, porque su vida, el correr como un lobo no era bueno para un niño más humano que animal, ella se rehusó quería a su cachorro con ella pero entonces Carlos le miro, le suplico tomar al niño en brazos y ella supo que no podía hacerlo de nuevo, que su hermanito se había enamorado de su hijo, que sabía que era su herencia y que le pedía ser parte de su vida.

 

Ella dejo antes de arrepentirse mantuvo su historia del padre de su hijo aquel que llamo Velkan como su padre y les hizo creer a todos que se trataba de un lobo ártico.

 

En el fondo de su corazón Jay sabía que estaba mintiendo, pues al ver a Carlos con ese niño era evidente su procedencia.

 

Pero no importo Jay estaba bien con eso crio a ese niño como si fuera propio, con todo el amor que pudo y detuvo a Mal aquella que insistía en descubrir la verdad, quiso mantenerse engañado por el bien de su cordura.

                                                                                     

Y protegió al niño que lo rechazaba como padre, aquel que le mordía e ignoraba mientras era un completo ángel con Carlos y las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes Lowell regresaba para ayudar a los niños, para mostrarles como ser un lobo, les ayudo a cambiar, a mantener el control, a encontrar anclas.

 

La hija del lobo feroz continuaba con el legado de su padre.

 

Hasta que aquello exploto.

 

Hasta que Jay no pudo seguir fingiendo.    

 

**************************

 

No lo notaron hasta que ya era   tarde, con lo agitada de sus vidas, el constante trabajo y tensiones de la vida daría no lo notaron, un día Carlos simplemente se desmayó  durante el trabajo, le detectaron un pequeño tumor uno en el cerebro algo que al parecer era hereditario no era mortal al menos no para matarlo pero de alguna forma afectaría su percepción del mundo es decir la locura de Cruella tenía una razón de ser, al ser algo que se transmitía por genética los médicos preguntaron si alguno de los niños era de él, tenían que estar seguros realizar una prueba para evitar  futuras consecuencias.

 

Carlos lo confeso todo y ante la mirada serena de Jay reconoció finalmente a Velkan como su hijo, gracias a cualquier deidad este al ser un lobo por lo que no podía contraer enfermedades ni siquiera las genéticas pues el gen lobo era mucho más fuerte y eliminaba cualquier error en el cuerpo del cachorro, por lo que su niño ni ningún otro de su descendencia pasaría aquella enfermedad, esta se terminó con él, Carlos estaba un poco aliviado y tras un suspiro de alivio dejo pasar la eminente bomba que había encendido.

 

Jay no dijo nada, ninguno de ellos lo hizo siguieron actuando como si todo fuera normal como si fueran una familia feliz, como si todo estuviera bien, pero nada lo estaba.

 

Lo malo de los lobos es que son territoriales, amantes apasionados que detestan compartir, seres que se aparean una vez en la vida y mantienen fidelidad a esa pareja incluso después de su muerte, por eso aquella revelación junto a la luna llena no hizo nada para el control de Jay, quien veía en ese niño la contante traición, una espina que se clavó en su corazón.

 

No recuerda cómo empezó de que estaban hablando de un tema al azar, los niños ya acostados en sus camas planeando llevarlos a la abaña para la luna llena estaba en un par de días y ya afectaba a los pequeños que cambiaban de piel a cualquier momento y destrozaban los muebles, Carlos gruño molesto por los destrozos y Jay afectado de igual mente  sentía saltar en su propia piel.

 

Alguien empezó la discusión tal vez fue Jay molesto de que Carlos siempre lo culpara por ir todo hombre lobo de las cavernas frente a los niños por lo que ellos lo imitaban y destruían sus cosas o fue el al llamar a Velkan un demonio con dientes, no estaba muy seguro cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

 

  * ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – al fin explota Jay gritando aquella noche tras enviar a los niños a dormir - ¿crees que soy idiota?- cuestiono a Carlos -  ¿crees que no note que era tu hijo? – y dejo tintinear sus ojos azules llenos de ira casi perdiendo el control ante lo cercano de la luna llena.
  * Jay – susurro su nombre suavemente para tranquilizarle buscando la forma de tocar su hombro, el tacto ayudaba siempre.
  * ¿Desde cuándo ha pasado esto Carlos? – pero Jay rehuyó de su toque alejándose como si quemara lastimado a Carlos - acostándote con ella – apretó los dientes doliéndole mucho decir esas palabras - solo habla  maldita sea.
  * Eso no es verdad Jay y tú lo sabes Lowell es completamente asexual – se defendió un poco molesto de que hablara así de la chica – ella- busco la mejor forma de explicarle aquello, de hacerle entender la situación - ella estaba en dolor.
  * ¿Dolor? – más Jay hervía en ira y celos no queriendo entender razones - esa es tu patética excusa dolor – apretó sus puños enterrando sus garras ya crecidas contra sus palpas hasta hacerlas sangrar -  ¿por eso te acostaste con ella? – y Jay realmente se aferraba a la última pisca de auto control que tenían.
  * Fue un calor esporádico –dijo nervioso - dijo que era peor que cuando te hechizo, se sentía mil veces más doloroso – hizo hincapié al hechizo a aquello de lo que no hablaban para intentar hacerle sentir culpa y que Jay recapacitara un poco -  estaba sangrando llena de heridas otro lobo  trato de aparearse con ella cuando  huía – describió recordando las condiciones tan graves en los que encontró a la chica sollozante en la puerta de su casa -  vino a buscarte- soltó de pronto recordando las exactas palabras de ella, el cómo llamaba a Jay entre el dolor de la agonía -  pero tú no estabas, de viaje recuerdas  ella parecía que iba a morir.
  * Así que te convertiste en la perra del alfa, eso es simplemente muy noble de tu parte – más la explicación en lugar de aplacar su ira solo la avivo, porque para él Carlos se había ofrecido voluntariamente, había corrió a los brazos de la chica cuya alma parecía ligada a la suya y no le gusto.
  * ¿Que querías que hiciera? – Carlos grito ofendido por la comparación, porque Jay pudiera creer que simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad, que tomo venta de Lowell - el polen de las flores accidentalmente  la pusieron mal vino aquí buscando ayuda tenía que hacer algo, lleve a Johari con Mal y luego…
  * Te revolcaste con ella en nuestra cama – y Jay había rugido, escucho cada palabra, él como Carlos incluso se aseguró que su hija no estuviera presente par tal acto de traición.
  * No, eso no – Carlos lamio sus labios confundido, entre molesto y ofendido por aquella reacción - sabes que jamás haría algo así – frunció su nariz indignado no sabía cómo Jay podía creer que él lo engañaría de esa forma y más aún lo haría en su propia cama donde dormían juntos, donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos desde que Johari nació -  fuimos al bosque a la cabaña, si tan solo la hubieras escuchado todo el camino lamentándose – explico intentando nuevamente hacerle entender.
  * ¡Cállate! – pero Jay no quería escuchar, el solo gruño enseñando sus dientes para asustarle.
  * Solo fue una noche a la mañana siguiente estaba bien sus heridas sanaron y la fiebre se había ido todo era normal ella se marchó después y – Carlos no se dejó intimidar sabía que Jay estaba dolido que la furia no le dejaba pensar con claridad después de todo el joven siempre fue un poco impulsivo por lo que quería dejarle en claro todo el panorama.
  * Y no pensaron decirme – gruño nuevamente mirando a Carlos con total odio y desprecio.
  * No sé qué te molesta- Carlos había tenido suficiente de la actitud tan infantil de Jay, él no había visto el dolor en el rostro de Lowell, el sollozante de sus palabras, el no comprendía las pocas opciones aquel tuvo - el hecho de que  guardara esto de ti, o que fuera yo quien se acostara con ella – soltó recordando aquel pasado, ese donde aun con una poción Jay no paraba de empujar a Lowell contra cualquier superficie y joderla sin control, aquella época en donde el árabe la tomaba sin remordimiento -  ¿que ella estuviera bien de joder conmigo?
  * Cállate ahora Carlos – gruño advirtiéndole, resistiendo el cambio en su interior, pues el lobo dentro de él le pedía salir y hacerse cargo del infractor.
  * No - Carlos levanto la barbilla desafiante - Jay eres un maldito idiota, ella llego llorando en dolor y tu ¿no esperas que la ayudara?  - pregunto molesto - Es mi  familia Jay, nuestra familia – le recordó -  si hubieras estado aquí tú la hubieras ayudado pero no estabas y ella estaba muy mal – y Carlos quería llorar al recordarlo, al ver el lamentable estado de la loba cuando suplico que la matara.
  * Ese no es el maldito problema ella se embarazo otra vez –soltó entre respiraciones erráticas -  y cuando lo conocimos tu no dijiste nada, sabias que era tu hijo y aun así dejaste que pensáramos que era de algún lobo ártico, tú lo escondiste como un sucio secreto – le miro sus dientes ya habían descendido y sus garras hace tiempo que salieron, sus brillantes ojos azules le aterraron realmente al ver la cara de Jay transformado en un hombre lobo, en una furiosa bestia -  como una maldita perra – gruño tomándole de la muñeca y apretándole con fuerza.
  * Es suficiente Jay – Caros jadeo con dolor - para – pidió con lágrimas a punto de caer  pues la presión en su brazo era demasiado casi podía sentir como sus huesos eran triturados por Jay -  me estas lastimando.
  * No te importo cuando jodias con ella – y Jay le empujo contra una pared con fuerza golpeando su espalda haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor -  claro que no, es por eso que no me dejaste tocarte en semanas verdad – gruño tomándole por el cuello y pasando una de sus garras por su piel -  estabas escondiendo las marcas, si claro que lo sé, ella no es muy sutil en eso, dime ¿te gusto eso?  - grullo desliando su otra mano por debajo de su camisa para deslizar sus garras en su estómago - ¿Que fuera ruda?, te gusta ser empujado y violentado  es por eso que te acostaste como una maldita puta.
  * Dije que me soltaras maldita sea vas a despertar a los niños – y Carlos estaba realmente angustiado, Jay había perdido total raciocinio para ese punto por lo que trato de desviar el tema a sus niños.
  * Están despiertos desde hace horas y eso no importa ese pequeño ni siquiera me ve como su padre – gruño haciendo sobre saltar a los dos pequeños que creían escuchar a escondidas la discusión, pasos acelerados se escucharon entonces de aquellos dos niños subiendo nuevamente las escales asustados -  y Johari es demasiado infantil por tu jodida culpa.
  * Jay para – jadeo Carlos pues el agarre en su cuello se apretaba a cada segundo - me estas asustando – y Jay podía oler las olas de miedo y dolor que manaba el joven aquello que solo le hizo seguir empujando.
  * ¿Qué pasa Carlos le tienes miedo al lobo?, a la bestia, pues entérate fue tu preciada Lowell la que me hizo esto, la que me convirtió en un monstruo – gruño empujando las garras que tenía en su estómago en su tersa piel hasta hacerle sangrar.
  * Tú no eres un monstruo y lo sabes – Carlos cerro los ojos aspirando aire con fuerza, Jay no lo estaba asfixiando pero sentía desfallecer a cada minuto debido al terror.
  * Lo soy, todo jodido Auradon lo sabe ¿por qué diablos crees que deje el Tourney? no lo entiendes ningún equipo dejaría entrar a un animal rabioso como yo en sus equipos, mi fuerza sobrenatural me da la ventaja y mi carácter explosivo, ella me hizo esto, me empujo a una vida y luego se esfumo – grito finalmente todo aquél resentimiento, todo odio que se había negado a sentir, todo el dolor por ser abandonado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba – al igual que tú.
  * ¡Ella te salvo la vida! – Carlos grito abriendo los ojos para mirarle suplicante.
  * Hubiera preferido morir – pero Jay no entendía apretó el agarre en su cuello y de igual manera en su estómago, un par de gotas cayeron al suelo causándole un dolor intenso.
  * ¡Pues de saber que te convertirías en un idiota arrogante ojala y así fuera, Jay, eres un maldito bastardo! – y el dolor que Carlos sintió en el alama fue mucho más grande, apretó los dientes con fuerza y grito aquello, porque Jay no entendía lo que Lowell había hecho por ellos, porque ella lo había salvado, porque su amada hermana le dio otra oportunidad para estar juntos, porque Jay era un maldito ingrato.
  * ¡¡¡Y tu una jodida puta!!! – grito dando una bofetada a Carlos totalmente lleno de ira ante sus palabras.



 

En cuanto lo hizo se arrepiento pues Carlos le miro sorprendió acunando su mejilla que poco a poco se volvía carmín, el jamás le había golpeado, había numerosos rasguños, moretones y mordías en el cuerpo de Carlos pero esos se debían principalmente a la gran cantidad de sexo rudo que tenían, porque a Carlos le encantaba cuando Jay era posesivo y bueno tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que Jay cuando aprendía a controlar su fuerza lastimo sin querer al chico, pero jamás algo como aquello.

 

Carlos le miro con sorpresa como si no creyera aquello, y Jay parecía horrorizado por el acto, aquello fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta, para hacer retroceder el cambio y que sus facciones humanas regresaras, pero el recuerdo de aquella traición regreso a su mente y todo el rostro de Jay volvió a deformarse en una mueca de dolor.

 

Jay salió de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza, a fuera la lluvia empezaba arreciar, busco en sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto pues no quería estar en casa esa noche pero había olvidado que  desde el hospital fue el auto de Carlos el que condujeron, de mala gana y solo porque no quería regresar dentro de la casa a buscar la otras llaves, tomo la camioneta donde los asientos para niños siempre permanecían y arranco para salir de ahí.

 

Pensó en ir con Mal era ahí donde ellos huían cuando uno se enojaba con el otro, pero seguramente esta solo se pondría del lado de Carlos, no es que gustara mucho de Lowell aun creía que era una irresponsable por a ver abandonado a Johari  pero se había encariñado tanto con ambos niños que sabía que las llevaba de perder.

 

Así que condujo manejo por  la carretera solo para distraerse, detestaba en esos momentos ser un lobo, pues las ganas de ahogarse en licor como en su adolescencia en la isla se le hacía muy necesario, pero no, ahora con estas increíbles habilidades su metabolismo también era acelerado, metabolizaba el alcohol mucho antes de poder embriagarse y solo era una pérdida de dinero innecesario, así que condujo, se salió de la carretera principal para andar en dirección al bosque, podía sentir al lobo en su interior por querer correr,  anhelando el verse libre y correr por entre los árboles para tranquilizarse, pero también sabía que si lo hacía demasiado cerca de casa el lobo regresaría con Carlos y no quería saber el desenlace de eso.

 

Conducía al bosque entonces, alejárselo más que podía para despejar su mente y con suerte la lluvia lavaría todo rastro por lo que no podría regresar desde la maleza del bosque,  su mente aun llena de odio, repitiendo cada palabra de su conversación en la cabeza, el dolor de la traición aun palpable le hizo apretar con fuerza el volante, las garras ya estaban visibles, sus colmillos  apenas si podían contenerse, estaba seguro que sus ojos brillaban azul eléctrico con ira.

 

Fue un segundo, solo un momento, algo se atravesó frente al auto, un ciervo tal vez, no lo supo, no lo vio venir pero sus instintos se hicieron cargo, el giro el volante, intento frenar el coche pero las llantas patinaron en el suelo húmedo hasta hacerlo llegar más allá, el impacto contra lo que parecía un árbol fue inevitable, Jay ni siquiera se cubrió, las heridas serian mínimas  de no ser así se curarían al instante, ya había pasado antes, sobrevivir a un accidente de coche no era difícil, no para él.

 

La primera vez que paso, también fue por una discusión, regresaban de una gala a la que Mal y Ben les invitaron, bueno Ben les invito cortésmente mientras que Mal les amenazo con terribles torturas si no asistían a la aburrida fiesta que debía dar como miembro de la corte real, no recuerda por que discutieron tal vez fue una tontería, una pequeñez, el punto fue que venían discutiendo en el coche, Johari se había quedado en el castillo junto a Damien el hijo de Mal en una pijamada improvisada cuando un automóvil les embistió, no fue su culpa de ninguno de los dos, el otro conductor se pasó un alto y paso a traerles.

 

El impulso de Jay era primitivo, de inmediato cubrió lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de su pareja sin importarle el daño a el mismo, no fue un instinto lobo fue solo algo que Jay haría, cuando  Carlos volvió en si gritaba con horro pues la sangre de Jay le bañaba por completo mientras este inconsciente se recuperaba poco a poco, Carlos salió casi ileso algunos rasguños gracias a la acción de Jay, este por su parte se fracturo un montón de costillas y su cráneo casi abierto le baño en sangre, se recuperó a los pocos días,  y luego de una discusión sobre no preocuparse por su propio bienestar aquel incidente quedo olvidado.

 

Por eso a Jay no le importaba chocar el coche, tal vez Carlos estaría molesto y le gritaría mas pero en ese instante cuando abrió los ojos se limitó a fruncir la nariz molesto, el costado le dolía horrores al igual que la cabeza tardaría horas en recuperarse seguramente lo cual era bueno pues la lluvia arreciaba a cada minuto y seguramente nadie notaria su accidente,  trato de enderezarse un poco salir del reducido espacio donde el metal comprimido le había dejado pero el dolor que atravesó en su pecho le detuvo de golpe, todo su pecho estaba entumecido, no lo había notado antes  pero ahora que intentaba hacer palanca el dolor se intensifico, trato de respirar pero le era casi imposible, su pulmón izquierdo había colapsado intento dar una bocanada de aire  hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a curarse pero cando sintió el sabor cobre en su boca supo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

 

Ese día Carlos había estado en la oficina, aun cuando trabaja en casa por lo regular para cuidar de los niños ya que Jay se la pasaba en viajes de oficina y esas cosas, cuando recibió la llamada sobre Velkran los materiales aún se mantenían en la camioneta, esa semana estaban muy apurados intentando dar los últimos detalles para la colección que se lanzaría, luego de una ardua junta con los proveedores y que esta tuviera que revisar las muestras de telas así como la locación para la pasarela se vio en la necesidad de cargar con varios materiales,  gruesos y huecos tubos  de acero fueron guardados en la parte trasera  donde las sillas para niños fueron reemplazadas, esperaba quitarlas a tiempo para recoger a los niños pero entonces tuvo que salir de prisa,   fue uno de estos  que al impactarse  la camioneta salió con tanta fuerza que atravesó el asiento del conductor el tubo no alcanzo a atravesar el pecho de Jay, este no sobre salió desde el frente pero si había logrado atravesar su corazón, el hueco metal hacia un canal desde donde se filtraba la sangre de árabe.

 

Hay pocas cosas que pueden matar a un lobo, a pesar de lo que parece no son seres indestructibles, cortarles a la mitad siempre hace el trabajo, arrancarles el corazón también  funciona, pero a veces algo  tan mortal puede funcionar, el padre de Lowell murió desangrado por la herida de Gastón, este atravesó su corazón y se aseguró de vacíalo antes de que pudiera curarse, el tubo de metal en el pecho de Jay hacia lo mismo.

 

Su corazón intentaba bombear sin éxito la sangre extra que su cuerpo producía, su curación acelerada solo hizo que se desangrara lentamente, el latir de aquel lobo se iba debilitando a cada segundo, intento aullar, llamar por ayuda pero fue inútil la sangre salió de su boca llenado el volante destrozado, intento cambiar, usar la fuerza para desprender el metal que lo drenaba pero solo acelero el proceso, mientras los ojos de Jay se rendían ante el cansancio  no pudo evitar pensar en Carlos, en sus hijos porque ambos niños eso eran para él, en Lowell, en lo disgustada que estaría Mal, pero sobre todo en las últimas palabras que le dijo al amor de su vida, Jay murió con el sonido de las sirenas silbando, entre lágrimas y suplicas por un perdón que jamás llegaría a escuchar.

 

Los paramédicos le encontraron minutos antes de morir, una patrulla que pasaba noto el choque y lo reporto, no había nada que pudieran hacer, en cuanto abrieron una brecha lo suficientemente grande para llegar a él, la vida del lobo se había extinguido.

 

Carlos estaba llorando, las palabras tan crueles de Jay aun resonaban en su memoria, el dolor tan inmenso solo se hizo más grande cuando su hermosa niña bajo de las escaleras para consolar a su padre que entre sollozos trataba de tragarse el dolor, una llamada rompió con aquel momento, con fastidio dejo a su hija en el sofá y levanto el teléfono donde seguramente Mal le llamaría para decirle que Jay había llegado para quedarse, como era costumbre  ella le gritaría y Carlos terminaría más enojado, pero no esa noche, no cuando había dudado así de él, no cuando maldijo a Lowell, no cuando desconoció a uno de sus hijos, Carlos colgó  el teléfono sin siquiera contestar, lo hizo la segunda vez también para la tercera solo grito al teléfono “Dile a Jay que no me importa” y volvió a abrazar a su niña donde era consolado.

 

Un par de golpes en la puerta principal le sobresaltaron, era demasiado tarde aún, la lluvia había bajado de intensidad, Jay no debía estar tan pronto y mucho menos tocar para entrar, su niña de inmediato se levantó gruño a la puerta como hacía con los desconocidos y ahora si Carlos despertó completamente, con algo de cuidado se acercó a la puerta solo para ser sorprendido por dos policías, un fuerte dolor en su pecho  nació entonces.

 

No lo acepto, cuando aquellos hombres le informaron que había habido un accidente se negó a aceptarlo, Jay era un lobo, el no podía morir por algo así, así que lo negó, repitió que se trataba de un error que Jay no podía estar muerto y que obviamente esto era una clase de cruel broma, llamo a Mal, cuando los agentes le pidieron acompañarle a la morgue y él se negaba, no le importa el gruñir molesto del otro lado de la línea las amenazas vacías de la  ahora reina por ser despertada tan noche, cuando Carlos explico sobre la absurda broma ella se levantó de golpe, levanto a Ben y ambos fueron hasta el edificio donde los cuerpos esperan a ser reclamados.

 

Carlos estaba ahí, con Johari aferrada a sus pantalones y Velkan dormido en sus brazos, Ben tomo al niño en brazos alejándole de Carlos quien aún se negaba a aceptarlo mientras él y Mal entraban a reconocer el cuerpo, fue la visión más espantosa que había visto alguna vez, el cuerpo de  Jay totalmente pálido sobre la mesa de metal, sobre aquella que parecía tanto a la del sótano de su madre, Carlos sintió el impulso de vomitar de repente, podía escuchar a su madre reír histéricamente  mientras desollaba al gran lobo feroz, podía escucharla darle halagos por ser tan buen niño y ayudarle a conseguir el abrigo, Carlos miro el cuerpo sin vida de Jay y se derrumbó.

 

Jay estaba muerto, él no iba a despertar, no iba a levantarse, sus heridas no había sanado, Jay no existía más, se arrojó contra el cuerpo mientras lo golpeaba, mientras le gritaba por despertar inútilmente, cuando el forense quiso detenerle la reina le detuvo y durante largos minutos vieron como aquel  joven suplicaba a su amante regresar para él, pero los ojos de Jay nunca se abrieron, su corazón nunca latió de nuevo, el jamás volvería a sonreír.

 

Y lo último que Carlos le deseo fue su muerte,  realmente era un maldito bastardo.

 

*********

**Había una vez un malvado y enorme lobo que se enamoró de un cazador, pero no tuvo un final feliz pues este asesino a su familia sin piedad.**

**El lobo huyo al bosque donde se dedicó a ser malvado y cruel, a alejar a todos con miedo, a evitar que alguien más le hiciera daño.**

**Hasta que el lobo se dio cuenta que se había vuelto tan ruin como el cazador que una vez amo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer algunos peces cambian de sexo dependiendo de ciertas circunstancias así que las sirenas serán iguales para mí, en épocas cálidas son hembras lo que aseguran el apareamiento y las crías que sobrevivirán en esas aguas, en invierno o aguas heladas son macho para ser mejores cazadores de alimentos para sus crías y ayudar en la protección, si me lo acabo de inventar lol. 
> 
> La cita de Ethan y E no salieron tan bien como esperaba, sorry no tenía muchas ideas, solo para aclarar Ethan es el pasivo con E digo por si no notaron toda la pasividad latente de Ethan.
> 
> Este es el penúltimo capítulo pero ya todo lo importante quedo solo queda ver en que termina esta historia.
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Unos tacos??  
> Una mentada por este horrible final???


	23. Capítulo 23: Había una vez.

**Había una vez una chica con una capa roja a la que todo el mundo llamaba caperucita roja, una vez entro al bosque  y nunca más salió.**

 

 

Tenía cuatro años cuando conocí a mi madre, cuando reconocí el aroma que solo había estado presente en las mantas de mi infancia, en la capa carmesí que me había dado mi padre.

 

Cuatro años cuando le vi por primera vez transformarse de un enorme lobo carmín a una  frágil mujer.

 

Recuerdo aquel día como uno de los más tristes, el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo siempre lo era, como ya era costumbre mis padres al igual que mis tíos fuimos a  visitar sus tumbas, dos seres que nunca conocí y sin embargo mi padre siempre me hablo de ellos, de él, el gran lobo feroz, de aquél valiente animal que le protegió como un padre, de aquel que le dio la bienvenida en su manada, de quien le dio la fuerza cuando más lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

 

Él siempre decía que era igual a mi papá, que la testarudez venia de su lado de la familia así como la competividad siempre queriendo sobresalir en todo, pavoneándome ser la mejor, tal vez tenía razón, y sin embargo cuando me paraba para gruñir mostrando mis dientes para proteger a un inocente padre solía decir que era igual a él, a mi abuelo Velkan el lobo más feroz de toda la región,  aquél que había encabezado las filas de maléfica durante la gran batalla y que había logrado sobrevivir en la isla completamente aislado, a aquél que había criado a mi madre.

 

 Papá en su lugar  siempre mencionaba aquéllos cuentos  donde lo retrataban como una gran bestia, siempre hablándome de lo aterrador que era su aullido de cómo incluso los más valientes de la isla de aquél lugar con criminales corrían asustados a sus casa cuando el gran lobo feroz recorría las calles  en luna llena, padre siempre solía molestarse  por eso, por llenar mi cabeza de historias  difamatorias hacia el lobo, yo siempre ame esas historias de niña, hasta que la conocí.

 

En el aniversario de su muerte como todos los años estábamos ahí, llevando flores a las dos pequeñas tumbas en la colina, Padre siempre solía quedarse más tiempo  hablando con los fantasmas de su pasado, al principio no lo entendía papá tuvo que decirme que era así como el  pedía ser perdonado, yo  jamás entendía a lo que se refería, no hasta ahora, aquella tarde justo antes de marcharnos para darle el espacio a padre de conversar con los muertos algo entre los arbustos se movió, papá de inmediato me empujo detrás de el gruñendo, tía  Lonnie me abrazo en un intento de protegerme, tío Ben así como tío Chad dieron un par de pasos al frente, los ojos de tía Mal se  iluminaron de aquella forma que  aun suele intimidarme.

 

Un enorme lobo carmín salió entonces desde los arbustos, cuando la espalda de mi papá se suavizo un gemido de mi padre lleno el silencio, entonces   corrió, mi padre simplemente paso de largo de nosotros y corrió a presentarse al enorme lobo que podía desgarrarlo, intente pelear salir a protegerle porque papá no aprecia hacerlo, justo antes  de que él pudiera llegar al lobo este gruño, en sus fauces un conejo aun fresco sangro  al contraerse sus dientes, fue ahí donde todos entendieron la amenaza, se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al visitante, papá tuvo que abrazar a mi padre porque este se negaba a dejar caminar a la gran bestia, ella no ataco se limitó a dejar su ofrenda en la tumba de mi abuelo y dar media vuelta, entonces mi padre se rompió grito su nombre pidiéndole quedarse suplicante, el lobo se detuvo un momento para salir corriendo otra vez.

 

Ese día no regresamos a casa de hecho pasamos un par de semanas en espera de que ella regresara a la cabaña, por suerte papá había arreglado ese lugar, tenía una cama más grande y otra habitación especial para mí, fue el tercer día de la última semana del mes que ella regreso, el enorme lobo se detuvo frente a la casa donde yo perseguía una mariposa y me miro, sus enormes ojos no paraban de seguirme y su nariz olfateaba el aire  reconociendo mi aroma, cuando mi padre llego detrás de mí creí que me alejaría de la bestia  pero el solo se limitó a presentarme “su nombre es Johari” murmuro el hacia el lobo aquel que solo se levantó dispuesto a irse “por favor vuelve a casa” continuo suplicante mi padre apara mi sorpresa pues había pocas personas a las que él hablaba así, vi entonces con gran asombro como la enorme bestia se transformaba, oí el crujir de los huesos aquéllos que se rompieron para formar unos más pequeños, la impotente figura se achico y la piel desaprecio, la espalda pálida de una mujer se giró lentamente y los brillantes ojos dorados cubiertos de fango y mugre enmarcaban el rostro lleno de alborotados rizos rojos, ella miro fijamente a mi padre, a aquel que solo  se acercó a ella en cuanto se abrazaron, en cuanto los brazos de él  la rodearon las lágrimas en ambos empezaron a soltar, papá se unió poco después, quitándose su abrigo cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer y la abrazo de igual momento besando su frente.

 

Poco después descubrí que ella era mi madre  regreso con nosotros a casa  donde todos le dieron la bienvenida, tía Mal la evito como la peste diciendo que jamás la perdonaría, Tía Audrey dejo una fiesta importante solo para aparecer y llorar sobre lo delgada que estaba esa mujer,  jamás vi a tío Chad llorar tanto como en aquel momento cuando miro a la que era mi madre.

 

Entonces ella volvió a dejarnos.

 

 El día de mi cumpleaños apareció como un intruso asustando a todo el mundo se apareció como un enorme lobo entre la multitud, en su boca una colita completamente negra colgaba de su boca, como aquellas que tanto usaba mi padre y estaba prohíbo que  tocara, ella se limitó a dejarla frente a mí en el suelo, cuando la levante lamio mi rostro y salió de ahí, mi padre le llamo pero ella no regreso.

 

Dos meses después en medio de una gran  tormenta ella se apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa, papá había salió una oportunidad única para su trabajo tal vez, lo que fuera lo mantuvo fuera de casa por días y cuando aquélla mujer golpeo la  puerta de la casa pude olerlo, sangre fresca, sangre miedo y dolor emanaban de ella, no pude escuchar mucho solo pequeñas partes palabras como “calor” y “dolor” era las principales así como una pregunta constante “¿dónde está Jay?” ella lo buscaba, padre entonces tomo una decisión, me tomo en brazos y me llevo con tía Mal, en el asiento trasero del auto ella lloraba y se quejaba mientras aquel olor picante llenaba el vehículo, en aquel tiempo no lo reconocí  ahora puedo asegurar que se trababa de la lujuria, excitación pura, mi madre había entrado en calor.

 

Padre jamás conto lo sucedido a Papá y me hizo prometer nunca decirle tampoco ella regreso un par de veces más las primeras se negó a cambiar, un día mientras teníamos un picnic en el castillo de Damien, mientras reíamos y jugábamos a perseguirnos ella aprecio, un enorme lobo que Damien quiso montar, ella lo dejo le llevo en su espalda como si fuera algo normal para hacer, nos hizo reír y jugó todo el día aun negándose a cambiar hasta que un pequeño sonido llamó atención, me alejo de ellos, de la multitud y ahí a la orilla del bosque un cachorro de pelaje completamente blanco estornudaba en mi nariz,  quisiera decir que lo reconocí cuando lo vi, cuando el aroma me llego pero la verdad aún era muy joven y solo veía a una mascota, un lobo criado entre humanos era difícil hacer una diferencia.

 

Cogí al cachorro y corrí a mostrárselo a mis padres, entre gritos de querer conservarlo, de mantenerlo con nosotros entonces aquel lobo gruño a mi dejo caer a Damián y se paró amenazante para que soltara al perrito, asuntada lo hice deje caer al cachorrito que chillo de dolor, ella gruño otra vez mirándome con tanto odio que casi me hace llorar, pero el llanto que se escuchó no vino de mí, a mis pies el pequeño perrito era ahora un bebé  aquél que lloraba por ser tirado, aquel lobo había cambiado de piel.

 

Recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de padre, era indescifrable para mi aún lo es, pues no sé si era miedo y horror por ver a ese niño por reconocerle o simplemente por lo que iba a pasar a continuación, “Su nombre es Velkan” dijo ella cuando la conmoción paso, cuando cambio para al fin tomar al pequeño bebe en sus manos y arrullarle, para alimentar como lo haría una mujer humana.

 

Velkan tenía el cabello completamente blanco al igual que su forma lobo recordaba a esos lobos árticos que solo existían en lo más lejano del reino de Arendelle, de ahí era su padre, o eso dijo ella, conto como uno de estos lobos logro dominarla, como ella fue obligada a concebir a la cría de un lobo al cual mato por simplemente forzarla, hablo de su alivio al verlo nacer como un cachorro de pieles, pero también hablo de su miedo  pues hace exactamente un mes el cachorro había empezado a cambiar, de cómo  los otros lobos le vieron como una presa y querían devorarle por ser diferente, por ser un hombre lobo.

 

Mi hermano, porque eso era lo que era no solo compartía el nombre de mi abuelo con él, padre decía cada minuto de su vida que sus ojos eran idénticos, que el mirar el verde de  ellos era como ver al gran lobo feroz y que su barbilla era igual, madre casi podía asegurar que Velkan se convertiría en un copia de su padre, que llegaría a ser tan alto e imponente como él lo fue, pero para mí solo era un niño flaco con dientes de roedor, él no me agradaba me agrado menos cuando se empeñaba en morder todas y cada una de mis muñecas mientras iba salvaje, padre la convenció, le hablo de los beneficios de que Velkan se quedara con nosotros que fuera criado con su hermana, de ser educado como un humano.

 

Ella acepto pero declino quedarse, aun cuando una habitación fue construida para ella en casa, madre nunca estaba ahí cuando venía siempre andaba en su forma lobo, fue ella quien me ayudo a encontrar balance, quién me mostro como era correr por el bosque algo que papá nunca pudo hacer pues un   lobo mordido no podía transformarse en lobo por completo, fue ella junto a Velkan quien hacía que correr al aire libre  fuera lo mejor de mi vida.

 

Tenía ocho años cuando mi papá murió, cuando el doctor hablo sobre la enfermedad de padre y este reconoció a Velkan como su hijo, cuando Jay en cegado por la traición cometió la peor locura.

 

Velkan nunca quiso a Papá, se negó a llamarle así y a verlo como una autoridad algo en su aroma le molestaba y siempre preguntaba a padre por que no podían ir juntos vivir al boque con madre, Velkan siempre gruño, mordió y araño a papá él siempre le llamo Jay y lo ignoraba, mi hermano solía decir que solo tenía un padre y una madre, para el Jay no era parte de la familia, hasta que papá murió  creí que él lo odiaba, la verdad le quería mucho, pues fue él quien más se culpó de su muerte, fue él quien llorando se aferró al ataúd de papa para no dejarlo ir, fue él quien aulló toda la noche sobre su tumba negándose a abandonar la tierra recién apaleada, fue él quien la llamo.

 

Cuando papá murió pudimos sentirlo, fue el dolor más grande de mi vida, para padre lo fue aún peor, ella debió sentirlo pues el día del funeral apareció, abrazo a padre y le pidió perdón por no llegar a tiempo, por no ser un buen alfa, ella suplico un perdón a mis pies mientras me abrazaba, que la perdonara por arrebatarle a su padre, por arrebatarme a Jay.

 

Padre cambio después de eso, no volvió al trabajo dejo de llevarnos a la escuela y se encerró en su habitación todo el tiempo para llorar, ignoro incluso la  enfermedad en su cuerpo y simplemente se dejó morir,  hasta que madre apareció un día en la puerta, Velkan la dejo entrar  con entusiasmo pidiéndole salvarlo, ayudarle, ella entro entonces susurro algunas palabras que apenas si recuerdo y levanto  a mi padre de la depresión, del auto odio que se había sumergido, ella no volvió a salir al bosque.

 

*************************************

  * ¿Carlos? – murmuro Lowell tras entrar por la puerta de la habitación sentándose a la orilla de la cama donde un joven se encontraba dándole la espalda.
  * No puedo – susurro tras un largo silencio - Lowell no puedo – repitió mientras esta acariciaba sus rizos con suavidad como a un cachorro perdido - Jay está muerto y yo le dese eso- jadeo con dolor-  es mi culpa – y su voz se quebró nuevamente junto con aquellas lagrimas que no habían parado desde hace horas.
  * No lo es, no es culpa de nadie – hablo con total suavidad para intentar calmarle - Jay siempre tuvo un carácter explosivo, tu siempre fuiste demasiado terco, dos fuerzas implacables chocaron y lo inevitable sucedió – suspiro dejando caer su mano para obligar a Carlos a mirarle -esto no es tu culpa.
  * No es justo – jadeo sintiendo como aquel nudo en la garganta volvía a formársele.
  * La vida no es justa Carlos al menos no lo ha sido para nosotros – respondió totalmente tranquila manteniendo sus emociones en cal0ma pues podía oler el dolor y desesperación del chico como una marejada.
  * Duele – Carlos finalmente se giró le miro desde sus pestañas y ojos hinchados llenos de lágrimas.
  * Y dolerá como el infierno – consoló de aquella extraña manera que solo ella podía hacer - pero no puedes quedarte aquí y sumirte en ese dolor – levanto u barbilla para limpiar sus lágrimas -  tienes a alguien que te necesita – sonrió suavemente - tienes dos hijos Carlos.
  * Llévatelos – Carlos alejo su mano con suavidad desviando la mirada con gran dolor - aléjalos de mi – dijo sin verdadero deseo - estarán mucho más seguros contigo en el bosque que al lado de mi – y su corazón latía con fuerza, con dolor por pedirle aquello -  no pude cuidar de Jay- cerro los ojos nuevamente para comenzar a llorar - no puedo cuidar de mí mismo.
  * Podría hacerlo – Lowell se mantuvo tranquila suspiro suavemente y hablo - estoy segura que Velkan estaría feliz de venir conmigo pero – y sonrió internamente cuando el corazón de Carlos salto con miedo ante la mención de llevarse a esos niños lejos de él - si lo hago, si alejo a esos niños de ti te matare – y volvió a obligarle a mirarle tomándole de su mejilla -  y no puedo hacer eso.
  * Jay – Carlos se negó a abrir sus ojos para no confrontarla - era mi todo Lowell – murmuro-  no sé si pueda – admitió finalmente con miedo, con el temor que hace años le hizo huir aquel verano, con el mismo miedo que le hizo entregar al gran lobo feroz.
  * Y mi padre lo era para mí – ahora fue su turno el de cerrar sus ojos y recordar aquella herida que aun dolía en su alma -y míranos- sonrió con verdadera honestidad- tenemos una familia Carlos – deslizo ambas manos para sostener su rostro  acariciándole con suavidad -  una nueva familia, costó mucho esfuerzo tenerla, y sé que he cometido muchos errores – y ante esas palabras Carlos finalmente  le miro observando el dolor y amor en los ojos de la chica que de igual manera lloraba por un ser amado -  ambos lo hemos hecho pero – suspiro juntando ambas frentes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza - creo que es hora de hacerlo bien.
  * Quédate conmigo – susurro bajito cerrando los ojos de igual manera ante aquel contacto – no me dejes - repitió a la chica temiendo perderla otra vez –por favor.
  * Ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti – respondió abrazándole con fuerza.



 

*********************************

 

Madre entonces se quedó nos vistió y alimento se ocupó de llevarnos a la escuela, de asegurarse que padre se recuperara, la vi entonces compartir cama con él, abrazarlo mientras lloraba, sostener su mano durante los largos tratamiento de quimioterapia, la vi resistir el impulso de vomitar al estar todo el tiempo junto a Carlos y la peste de muerte que rondaba a su alrededor.

 

Ella sostuvo a padre cuando nadie más de nosotros podía hacerlo, cuando estaba segura que iba a morir y   yo la odie entonces, porque ella había llegado  tomar el lugar de papá, porqué Velkan era mucho más feliz de tenerla de lo que nunca fue con Jay, porque padre se recuperó e  incluso  volvió sonreír y todo era  a causa de ella, de la que causo la muerte de Jay.

 

Era como si padre hubiera olvidado a papá, sus sonrisas se hicieron más grandes y Velkan era el más feliz de todos, mi pequeño hermano no perdió el tiempo llevo a madre por toda la escuela entre todos nuestros conocidos y la presento con orgullo, hablo de estatus alfa y su hermoso pelaje carmín, el mundo parecía girar, continuar mientras yo me sumía en dolor, mientras el recuerdo de mi padre se desvanecía en el olvido.

 

No pude más, fue un día caluroso, cuando mi piel picaba por cambiar, cuándo Velkan entro corriendo después de la escuela y tirando de su ropa cambio y salto a brazos de madre, que le pidió correr con él, ser libres como un lobo antes de la cena, padre solo rio ante eso y abrió la puerta para que saliéramos, ella no tardo en cambiar se transformó en un descomunal lobo y salto para juguetear con mi hermano era un escena tan íntima tan familiar, pues padre daba mimos a ellos con total tranquilidad, como si ella nunca se hubiera marchado, como si papá no existiera, como si ellos fueran una familia.

 

Recuerdo gritar, maldecir a esa mujer y luego gruñirle a padre que intento disciplinarle, reñí con mi hermano golpeando su nariz y llamándole monstruo, renegué de mi piel de lobo y mire con odio a aquella familia, porque nadie comprendía el dolor por el que pasaba, porque al igual que Jay detestaba mi piel de lobo, porque fue ese instinto que le hizo huir, porque fue su instinto animal y fuerza lo que le hizo alejarse para no dañar a Carlos.

 

Madre no volvió a cambiar de piel después de eso.

 

Tal vez lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor, para complacerme pues miraba como yo me negaba  a correr como una, olvide los juegos tontos y me dedique a encajar con las personas normales, ignore a mi hermano en la escuela y negué toda relación con el gran lobo feroz, cuando algún perro corría a  mi cuando alguno ladraba tratando de comunicarme solo lo ignore y  cuando mis compañeros preguntaban si acaso podía entenderles con total desprecio respondí “son solo ladridos para mí”.

 

Odiaba pasar tiempo en casa, donde Velkan cambiaba y molestaba para obligarme, siempre tirándose encima mío, siempre gruñendo y robando mis zapatos, un día madre le grito, le pidió dejarme en paz y este obedeció, ni quiera le agradecí, tome mi libro aquel que mi hermano tenia entre dientes y Salí corriendo, después de eso gaste mucho más tiempo en casa de Damien, aprendí a ser una chica de sociedad, con modales refinados pero sobre todo aprendí a odiar la naturaleza, Mal no estaba muy feliz de que negara mis raíces, ella tampoco soportaba a mi madre pero solía repetir que el negarse a uno mismo podía matarte, que para un ser lleno de magia era lo mismo podías enfermar y morir.

 

Eso fue lo que paso con Lowell, ella siempre sonreía, parecía tan saludable, tan diligente como una madre amorosa que no nos dimos cuenta, supo cómo esconderlo, como mantener tranquilo su corazón para que jamás temblara, como ocultar los aromas de enfermedad y dolor, ella simplemente moría y nadie lo noto.

 

Y esta vez fue mi culpa, debí saberlo, deducir aquellas miradas al bosque cuando acompañaba a Velkan para vigilarlo mientras estaba en su piel, notar lo pálida de su piel y como sus ojos perdían su brillo, debí ver que mi madre moría lentamente por que estaba negando su lobo, el día en que llegue a casa y ella estaba recostada en la cama tan pálida como un fantasma será un día que jamás olvidare.

 

Tenía 16 años cuando me convertí en alfa, cuando mi madre murió  acompañada de mi padre en la cama en su habitación, yo no estaba ese día con ellos, a diferencia de Velkan que no se apartaba de su cama, yo simplemente hui, corrí por las escaleras al bosque al escuchar cómo me llamaba, mi madre estaba  muriendo y simplemente hui como una cobarde, cambie aquel día en mi piel desde hace años, Salí corriendo ignorando las ramas que lastimaban mi cuerpo al chocar sin precaución,  cuando un gran dolor cruzo mi cuerpo, cuando mis dientes se hicieron más largos y una fuerza naciente de la nada recorrió mi cuerpo, supo entonces que mis ojos tintinearon a rojo, que yo era el alfa ahora, que mi madre había muerto.

 

No lo pedí, ni siquiera creí que podría serlo, yo no debía ser el alfa todo indicaba que era mi hermano quien lo seria, siempre más fuerte, un mejor lobo de lo que yo nunca seria, pero aquel día el poder vino a mí y no pude soportarlo, cuando mi padre vio mis ojos rojos solo sonrió y me brazo, Velkan hizo lo mismo y solo llore, llore por la madre perdida, por mi propia estupidez, por dejar que mi dolor me apartara de mi familia.

 

Padre se quedó un rato más, solo un minuto más despidiéndose en la tumba de mi madre, pidió perdón nuevamente a las otras y simplemente soltó el aullido más doloroso del mundo, jamás había escuchado algo así, nunca en mi vida vi a padre tan destrozado, no desde Jay.

 

Aquél aullido que simplemente se perdió en el viento, aquel frio viento sin respuesta, pensé en responder en aullar con él para consolarle pero  Velkan me detuvo, poso una mano en mi hombro y negó, vi a mi padre entonces bajar la cabeza suspira con tristeza aun sin derramar lagrima alguna, le vi caminar hasta nosotros dar dos pasos tentativos para marcharnos cuando sucedió.

 

Un aullido era suave y pequeño, aquel hecho por un cachorro, a este se unió otro era desastroso pero a la vez armonioso, un aullido humano de una mujer y el ultimo aquel que nos sorprendió era fuerte y estremecedor, el aullido de un lobo adulto.

 

“Aquí estamos, no estás solo”

 

El mensaje era claro, aquellos tres aullidos lo decían todo sorprendiéndome, mi padre no pudo más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por primera vez le vi llorar en días, nunca supimos la fuente de esos aullidos, pudo ser cualquier cosa, cualquier otro lobo que pasaba por ahí pero padre eran ellos, su familia.

 

No pude quedarme simplemente no pude, después del funeral hui al bosque en mi piel, tal vez fue porque se lo debía, tal vez solo quería ser libre y alejarme de todo, la verdad era que estaba aterrada, todo el tiempo renegué de mi naturaleza, de esa parte de mi qué ahora simplemente decidí huir, escuche el llamado del bosque y alejarme de todos.

 

Por primera vez comprendí a mi madre.

 

El día en que vi por primera vez a un cazador llevaba más de un año viviendo en mi pelaje y un par de lejos viviendo al norte de Auradon muy lejos de mi territorio, recuerdo que el bosque estaba en completo silencio cuando aquel hombre entro a mi territorio, uno nuevo que apenas si había reclamado, era muy alto demasiado, su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso de lo que Jay alguna vez fue y el enorme fusil en su espalda me hizo confirmar mis sospechas, sus botas pesadas apenas si hacían ruido mientras caminaba por el bosque.

 

Nunca había conocido antes un cazador pero sabía que estos eran de temer, así como que en esos bosques pertenecientes a mi madre estaba prohibida la caza por lo que pensé en matarlo, pero hacerlo sin pruebas seria peligro, así que lo seguí espere hasta que tomara la vida de un animal y entonces lo destrozaría con mis fauces, no paso, aquél joven solo camino por todo el bosque y se fue del mismo modo, anoto algo en algún mapa y salió de ahí.

 

Volví a verlo dos días después y después de eso, siempre vigilante siempre atento ante cualquier peligro el día que en que lo tuve de frente fue algo extraño, no me enorgullece admitir que mi pata cayó en una trampa para osos, trampas ilegales que algunos cazadores ponían o simplemente fueron olvidadas antes de la prohibición, eso no importaba cuando aullé de dolor vi a ese cazador acercase a  mí, lo vi coger el enorme cuchillo que guardaba en su bota y acercarse, gruñí con fuerza y tintine mis ojos rojos para asustarlo.

 

No funciono, de hecho su rostro paso de la sorpresa a la determinación, empezó a hablarme, tranquilizarme diciéndome que no me haría daño y solo quería ayudarme, debió saber lo que yo era pues cuando deje de gruñirle se acercó con cuidado, en cuanto  estuve libre simplemente hui, el me llamo, intento detenerme pero ya estaba muy lejos.

 

Después de eso empezó a hablarme, admitió que sentía siempre una mirada en el bosque y agradecía que fuera yo, ni siquiera le importo que no respondiera, ni que gruñía cuando intentaba acercarse, el solo retrocedía y sonría alejándose, nunca preguntó quién era, nunca  pidió mi nombre, nunca olio a miedo frente a mí.

 

Una tarde de invierno pareció perder el camino me había explicado que de hecho no era un cazador, sino más bien un guardabosques, hubo un aumento de cazadores fortuitos en ese bosque que el rey Ben decreto la zona como protegida y lo puso como guardabosques, dijo que quería contribuir a Auradon y simplemente  se ofreció, que cuidaba de todos ahí pero no había encontrado todas las trampas como aquélla en la que termine herida, con el tiempo conocí su nombre, Gwilherm aunque nunca hablo de su familia.

 

Aquella tarde hubo una ventisca, y al verlo temblando de frio y totalmente perdido decidí guiarlo a la cabaña de mi padre, era el lugar donde pasaba las noches frías y a veces podía oler a carlós y Velkan  recientemente por lo que siempre había mantas limpias y agua fresca, pasamos esa noche acurrucados frente a la chimenea que el mismo encendió, yo en mi piel e lobo y el aferrado a una manta.

 

A la mañana siguiente deje sin decir más.

 

Se convirtió en una costumbre durante el invierno al menos él se aceraba a la cabaña y yo esperaba en la puerta, siempre espero a que yo le dejara entrar, siempre mantuvo distancia y respeto el que yo solo me acercara para dormir, nunca pidió verme lejos en mi piel.

 

La primera vez que el me vio en dos piernas, que deje caer mi pelaje e lobo  fue demasiad rápido para que pudiera verme bien o al menos eso es lo que dice, algunos cazadores de la aldea cercana me habían visto, al enorme lobo negro de ojos carmín y confundiéndome con mi abuelo salieron a cazarme, el miedo vuelve a la gente peligrosa y cuando lo supe ya estaba corriendo entre disparos, intento salvarme, tan estúpidamente como era un Auradiano y leal a su cargo intento protegerme, pero cuando esa balas le dio en su hombro haciéndole sangrar fui yo quien lo protegía.

 

Ni siquiera dude, regrese y cambie cuando los cazadores llegaron encontraron a una mujer cubierta en una capa junto a un hombre herido, todo recuerdo del lobo quedo olvidado para ayudar al hombre herido, después de eso tuve que cambiar forzosamente pues un lobo no era bienvenido al hospital y cuando le dije mi nombre sonrió, lo llamo lindo y pude verlo suspirar de alivio al ver que era una chica.

 

Después de eso solía acompañarlo a sus recorridos por el bosque siempre en mi piel de lobo, aun no muy cómoda para volver a ser humana, pero poco tiempo después cambie solo por mi propio gusto, porque su mano encaba mejor entre mis dedos, porque sus brazos eran perfectos para mi cuerpo y su pecho tan suave para recargar mi cabeza, porque sus labios encababan a la perfección con los míos.

 

Empezó con pequeños gestos, pequeñas cosas como el hermoso  vestido  carmín dejado en la cabaña para mí, con los pequeños zapatos negros que tal vez no encaban a la perfección, con la pequeña diadema para mi cabello, pero lo que realmente me enamoro fue verlo cuidar del bosque, verlo intentar enderezar la rama de un árbol, cuidar de los pequeños pájaros que caían de nidos, del pequeño animal que simplemente se lastimaba, descubrí que lo amaba cuando  me di cuenta que solo esperaba ver su sonrisa cada día.

 

Entonces mi  padre y Velkan llegaron a la cabaña y nos descubrieron, estaba usando aquel vestido Gwil  aun debía dar otra ronda en el bosque pero yo quería seguir descubriendo su piel, se levantó apresar de mis protestas y  preparándose para salir abrió la puerta donde mi hermano confundido le miro, vio el rifle en su espalda, mi miro a mi y soltó el gruñido más fuerte que pude verle soltar.

 

Mostró sus dientes a Gwil asuntándole y golpeándole contra una pared hasta que padre entro pidiendo una explicación, le hable sobre él, sobre lo mucho que lo amaba y el solo negó la cabeza, porque Gwil no podía amarme, porque su sangre era la de un cazador, el me miro simplemente y asintió ni siquiera se defendió de los ataques de mi padre y mi hermano.

 

Su nombre era Gwilherm Gastón  y era nieto del hombre que asesinó a mi abuelo, sobrino de aquel que intento dañar a mi madre, él me dijo que no sabía quién era yo, que nunca quiso engañare y cuando me vio en mi piel humana, cuando vio en mi a Jay supo que debía alejarse pero para entonces ya estaba enamorado que simplemente no pudo.

 

Tarde una eternidad tal vez en convencer a mi padre y hermano que no querían a ese chico cerca de mí, suplique y al final fue aceptado, Gwil fue invitado a la boda de mi hermano menor y bailo junto a mí un vals aun cuando acepto que no sabía hacerlo.

 

Seis meses después me convertí en tía de un hermoso niño de rizos carmín.

 

*****************

Ethan se sentó  frente al gran piano de cola, los aplausos tras ser presentado se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras se acomodaba, aquel  rey cuya apariencia no había envejecido desde aquellos 16 años, las sirenas viven por muchos años, por miles de estos, hace un par de ellos el rey tritón  dejo el trono dejo su lugar a su nieto quien con orgullo portaba la corona real, pero ese día   era uno especial.

 

El rey de la Atlantis no abandonaba su trono, nunca dejaba su reino en las profundidades del mar, una vez coronado no volvería a tocar tierra y sin embargo ahí estaba aceptando tocar esa única noche, cuando el silencio lleno la habitación Ethan se limitó a suspirar acerco su rostro al micrófono y soltó aquéllas palabras.

 

  * Debo ser honesto y aclarar que la siguiente melodía no es de mi entera composición, se trata de una pieza única que fue compuesta por la chica más sorprendente de todas, por la joven que me enseño tanto y mejor amiga Lowell Dobius, yo solo le eh dado un final, la eh terminado como espero yo creo que sería mejor.



 

Ethan la había encontrado esa canción justo entre viejas notas en las partituras de la que  se había desecho cuando se volvió al mar, tras regresar al océano y que su madre en persona fuera a recoger sus pertenencias a Auradon ella simplemente tomo todo, incluida aquella partitura que olvidó alguna vez esa chica y permanecieron guardadas hasta ese día, aquel en el que el ahora Rey de Atlantis volvió a caminar en tierra para un último homenaje, cuando la vio no pudo más que terminarla, supo entonces que esa tenía que ser la canción que interpretaría, que era perfecta.

 

El público parecía sorprendido el nombre de la hija del gran lobo feroz había sido olvidado por varios años y en aquel momento aquél rey lo traía de vuelta a la memoria.

 

Carlos levanto la mira de pronto demasiado cansado para escuchar esa última canción pero animándose de inmediato.

 

Las suaves melodías empezaron a sonar, los dedos maestros de Ethan tocaban con maestría aquella obra, esa que le recordó cada aspecto de Lowell, de su querida hermana.

 

Lo recordó entonces  el primer momento en que la vio, cuando aquellos enormes ojos dorados le miraron con miedo, cuando sus dientes gruñeron en su dirección y se encontró frente a ese niño sucio en la isla.

 

Vio cuando le ayudo a asearse, cuando hicieron un desastre en la bañera de su madre y casi se terminan todo el jabón y burbujas de ella, de cuando no le importo ser golpeado pues había valido totalmente la pena ver la suave y pálida piel de ella salpicada en lunares, verla completamente limpia.

 

La segunda vez que la encontró, cuando volvió a gruñirle luego de no verla por un tiempo, cuando sus ojos perdieron su brillo, cuando la inocencia le fue robada sin él saberlo, recuerda las noches frías de la isla cuando se acurrucaban juntos en el frio invierno, ser presentando al gran lobo, el cómo esta le empujó contra el animal y este lo reconoció, recuerda también  dormir bajo las estrellas cubierto por el pelaje del gran lobo feroz, él como ella le miraba y entre lazaba los dedos junto una promesa.

 

Recuerda cuándo la traiciono, cuando aquellos brillantes ojos se llenaron de dolor por su causa, recuerda la última vez que le vio en la isla, la última vez que le escucho aullar para después todo quedar en silencio.

 

Verla nuevamente años después, como el odio en su mirada le taladraba el alma, el cómo intento arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, ser ignorado por ella, ser empujado y odiado, recuerda todos y cada uno de los roces, cada desaire de la chica, también recuerda su reconciliación.

 

El cómo se abrazaron, recuerda dejar caer sobre ella la piel de su padre, el llanto lleno de dolor ante tal recuerdo doloroso, él como ella se aferró a él como cuando eran niños con la piel de su padre cubriéndoles.

 

Recordó cómo le miro, como llena de pánico transformó a Jay para evitar su muerte, a culpa en sus ojos al creerlo perdido, recuerda también como se esforzó como le ayudo a controlarse, recuerda también como le empujo para seguir con Jay, recuerda como ella abandono creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

 

Recuerda cada una de las cosas, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada acto estúpido que ella cometió al tratar de ayudarle, recuerda cuando abrazo a su hija, cuando le mostro a Velkan, cuando ella le llamo su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

 

Pero lo que más recuerda es como ella volvió, como después de la muerte de Jay ella regreso y se esforzó en ayudarle, el como ella nunca lloro por la perdida, el cómo se mantuvo firme y educo y crio a sus hijos como una madre humana, el cómo soportaba el odio de Johari e intentaba comprender a Velkan, Carlos lo recordó todo, cada pequeño detalle, cada risa de ella y eso le dolió hasta el alma.

 

Cuando las ultimas notas se desvanecieron las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, E tomo su mano abrazándole dejándole llorar en su camisa, aquel bello joven que al igual que Ethan no había envejecido ni un día, pues al ser una sirena, al tomar aquella naturaleza de igual manera vivirá una larga vida junto a su amado, para E fue difícil saber de todo, la noticia de la muerte de Jay le había hecho llorar y sufrir mucho, ahora simplemente abrazo a Carlos, le permitió llorar no importándole el estado de sus ropas, de aquéllas prendas de diseñador.

 

Su hijo, aquel niño que de igual manera lloro, cayó en llanto sobre el hombro de su hermana al no poder evitar recordar a su madre, a aquella chica que huyo asustada pero regreso para darles todo, Johari,   ella solo jadeo reprimiendo el impulso de romper en llanto más fuerte.

 

Ante las ultimas notas de aquella melodía Carlos cerro sus ojos, el cansancio nuevamente le invadía, asintió a E quien le dejo ir de sus brazos y se recostó cómodamente, casi podía verla, a ella, la chica que cambio su vida de diversas maneras tocando aquella melodía en el escenario frente a él.

 

Un  aullido  a lo lejos le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos, en el escenario en aquel vacio teatro Lowell se encontraba mirándole con la cabeza inclinada igual a un cachorro confundido, como solía hacer siempre, Lowell la niña de seis años de edad con rizos revueltos le sonrió entonces extendiendo su mano, Carlos se levantó  con dificultad, tomo la mano de ella quien lo guio hasta  más allá donde el telón se levantaba y un enorme bosque se presentaba.

 

No había miedo, el dolor fue disminuyendo a cada momento y la paz le lleno de pronto, Lowell soltó la mano de Carlos para correr a una mujer, aquella de cabellos cortos castaños y lunares salpicados por su lechosa piel, la mujer sonrió cariñosa acariciando los cabellos de la niña para después levantarla, cargándole contra su pecho un enorme lobo salió de entre los árboles, aquel que fue tomando forma hasta ser un hombre, de mentón firme cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes que reflejaban el bosque mismo.

 

Lowell volvió a llamarle, la mujer sonrió igual extendiendo su mano  haciéndole dudar, algo se movió entonces  detrás de entre las piernas del hombre, de aquel gran lobo feroz un pequeño niño se asomaba, Jay estaba ahí en un minuto frente al hombre sonriendo con su estúpida gorrita roja demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo de tal vez nueve años, Carlos vio como el gran lobo feroz lo reconocía, como colocaba una mano en su hombro y asentía en dirección de Carlos.

 

Jay volvió a sonreír, Lowell frunció su nariz molesta por ser ignorada y la mujer le llamo cariño, no dudo más camino hacia ellos, y a cada paso su cuerpo se fue haciendo más ligero al llegar a la mano de la mujer era nuevamente un niño, Jay se acercó entonces revolviendo sus cabellos blancos con cariño y mientras Lowell luchaba por bajar para abrazarle también.

 

Carlos se detuvo entonces, a lo lejos escucho a alguien llamar su nombre, un susurro suave que le confundió, pero entonces Lowell volvía a sonreírle y aquella mujer beso su frente con amor levantándole, no tuvo más dudas ellos se adentraron en el bosque Carlos sobre el pecho de aquella mujer, Lowell en los hombros del gran lobo feroz liderando el camino entre risas y Jay tomado de la mano de este mismo, todos desvanecieron dentro del bosque.

 

Carlos nunca miro atrás.

 

Ethan reprimió desde su lugar las lágrimas, se mantuvo cabizbajo  más de lo necesario, el público estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, levanto la vista entonces en dirección a Carlos quien parecía dormido con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y el casi flaquea pero tomo fuerzas de la mirada de su amado quien levanto el rostro de Carlos para que ambos le vieran, una reverencia una suave y pequeña reverencia fue dada por el rey como un pésame  al hombre que había perdido al último miembro de su familia original.

 

E suspiro al ver como Carlos parecía demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos levantándose a aplaudir con todos los presentes que estallaron entonces y entre lágrimas de alegría Velkan llamo a su padre, entonces E intento despertarse hacerle saber que se había terminado aquel homenaje solo para darse cuenta con horror de que fue lo que pasaba.

 

Un nuevo grito se escuchó entonces ante el cuerpo laxo del hombre que sonreía con gran júbilo, Johari no pudo más ella había resistido mucho pero no pudo con eso, ella solo lloro, se abrazó a su padre pidiéndole perdón nuevamente mientras su hermano trataba de consolarle, E también lloro y todos los presentes asombrados seguían incrédulos por aquello.

 

Carlos de Vil murió con una grata sonrisa en su rostro. 

 

Ethan y E regresaron poco después a la Atlántida no podían quedarse tampoco, no sin antes asistir al funeral, uno pequeño y totalmente familiar, donde una nueva tumba se levantaba en aquella colina cerca de la cabaña en el bosque.

 

Donde el último cachorro del gran lobo feroz descansaba junto a su familia.

 

****************

 

Mi padre murió una semana después de que regrese de los bosques,  justo el día después  de pedirle a  Gwil que cuidara de mí, tía Evie dijo que encontró paz que al fin había visto su promesa cumplirse, el vernos a todos felices, el saber que estaríamos bien, simplemente sabía que era hora de ir con su familia, con aquella a la que perteneció desde niño. 

 

El funeral paso como algo ajeno a mi aun cuando estaba presente solo veía el pasar de la gente, aquellas que presentaban sus respetos y pésames, me sentí como aquella niña nuevamente como la primera vez que presencia algo así, era como si fuera  esa niña sentada en una esquina sin saber qué hacer, sin llorar solo ahí sola escuchando a todas esas personas decir lo mucho que lo lamentaban.

 

Velkan al igual que la primera vez estaba serio, igual que en el funeral de Jay donde era muy joven para comprender todo, fue el quien se encargó de atender a la gente y asegurarse de dejarme a solas, mi  madre siempre dijo que era idéntico a mi abuelo, que cuando ponía esa cara de seriedad y fruncía sus cejas era como ver al gran lobo feroz en persona, que cuando reía era lo más bello del mundo, ahora mi hermano tenía esa mirada en el rostro una triste pero firme cualquiera creería que el seria el siguiente alfa, por su porte tan distinguido y sin embargo el poder vino a mí.

 

Ya fue muy tarde cuando finalmente solo la familia se quedó, cuando la manada  de mis padres, cuando aquella con la que aprendimos a confiar permaneció a nuestro lado para dar el último adiós, Velkan tomo mi mano con fuerza asintiendo, cuando di el primer aullido las ganas de derrumbarme llegaron en seguida, el segundo en escucharse fue mi hermano, Mal y Ben continuaron aquel coro al que se unieron Evie y Ethan, la esposa de mi hermano siguen avergonzada por su desastroso aullido pero nada fue peor que ver a Chad intentando aullar elegantemente, incluso Audrey lo hizo mejor y ni que decir de Lonnie que fue simplemente perfecto.

 

Y lo fue todos ahí aullando como una despedida para mi amado padre, me quede al final como la última vez, esperando rezando porque algo o alguien contestara ese llamado, cuando Velkan creyó que era suficiente fue por mí, coloco una manta en mis hombros y me hizo caminar a la cabaña, Gwil estaba ahí mirándose incomodo como desde el principio, sintiéndose un invasor aun cuando todos le daban la bienvenida.

 

Me derrumbe lo abrace con fuerza y llore en su pecho hasta desahogarme, fue ya muy noche cuando finalmente me calme, cuando tome la mano de él y lo lleve a la colina frente a las tumbas de mis padres, cuando le di oficialmente la bienvenida a la manada.

 

  * Madre, padre – susurre mirando las lapidas entrelazando los dedos con el hombre a mi lado – Carlos ya lo conocía pero quiero presentarlo a ustedes él es Gwilherm hijo de Gastón Tercero, mi compañero – dije mirando fijamente al hombre que parecía sorprendido ante mis palabras – lo encontré – dije para volver a caer en llanto, Gwil solo me abrazo susurro palabras de tranquilidad a mi oído y me abrazo a la luz de la luna.
  * Voy a cuidar de ella – dijo el a las lapidas de piedra – cuidaremos uno del otro – prometió mientras las lágrimas en mis ojos no dejaban de brotar.



 

Evie y Ethan regresaron al mar, treinta años más tarde nació su primer  niño   era hermoso con los cabellos tan azules como el profundo mar al igual que su cola, ellos planearon tener al menos 6 hijos más tal vez en algunos años más, después de todo tendrían mucho más años que vivir.

 

Lonnie dio a luz a tres niños todos ellos tan valientes y confiables como ella, todos parte de la manada, uno de ellos termino enamorado de la hija menor de Velkan y mi hermano por primera vez sintió  ganas de arrancar la garganta de alguien de manada, su rostro fruncido y mirada de asesino fue algo permanente después de eso pues tres niñas como sus hijas merecían toda su protección a excepción del mayor que sabía cómo cuidarse solo.

 

Audrey y Chad  al final rompieron sus matrimonios arreglados y escaparon a lo más lejos de Auradon, casi no lo creo cuando Velkan me lo dijo pero bueno estuve lejos mucho tiempo todos continuaron incluso yo,  de vez en cuando recibimos una postal sobre ellos.

 

Ben y Mal ellos tuvieron mucho en que ocuparse pues dos gemelos idénticos eran difíciles de criar sobre todo cuando tenían ciertas explosiones de magia donde hacían estallar partes del castillo, Damien solía huir y pedirme esconderlo de  la locura en su castillo.

 

En cuanto a Gwil y yo nos quedamos en el bosque guardando de él, tuvimos tres cachorros, dos hermosos niños y una pequeña frágil de nariz de   botón y ojos color whisky.

 

Mi nombre es Johari De Vil, desciendo de villanos que se volvieron héroes, de una madre hija del gran lobo feroz y esta es su historia, aquella donde dos pequeños niños a pesar de todo encontraron a su familia.  

**“Y cuando el cazador llego ya era tarde, caperucita se había enamorado del lobo feroz.”**

**-Fin-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos supero el cáncer yey!!! Y murió de vejes, digo por si no queda muy claro…  
> Evie y Ethan tuvieron 7 hijos todos ellos varones y nombres cuya letra empezaba con E, yep como la sirenita y sus hermanas que empiezan con A-.
> 
> Johari se enamora del hijo de Gastón segundo, sip el gemelo que sobrevivió, este se convirtió en guardabosques al sentir que debía pagar la deuda de su abuelo por ser un cazador malo, su padre lo cría para ser bueno y cuando descubre que se enamoró de Johari se sorprende y le da todo su apoyo y bendición, el pide oficialmente perdón en nombre de su familia a Carlos. 
> 
> Gwilherm : nombre francés significa “Popular protector” ya que la bella y la bestia es francesa un buen nombre francés para el hijo de Gastón y siguiendo la tradición de llamarlos con la misma letra de su nombre busque uno que empezara con G.
> 
> La canción es A Thousand Years de Christina Perri, versión piano para ser tocada por Ethan.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfkffghZsTM
> 
> Si alguien ha visto “Wolf Children” sabrán que me inspire un montón para el final, que no la han visto, deshonra que esperan? Vayan y véanla.
> 
> Bueno agradezco que me acompañaran este largo camino que tal vez tuvo algunos problemas, realmente aprecio que siguieran mi fic, y tal vez odiaron el final y me odien ahora… pero…. Habrá nuevo fic muy pronto no se lo pierdan.
> 
> Para finalizar, galletas y chocolates para todos wiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Aun no te vayas… hare un último capítulo para reparar el dolor que dejo este fic.   
> La próxima semana y por el mismo canal… no se lo pierdan.


	24. Capítulo 24 Extra: El lobo que se enamoró.

Hacía ya muchos años, cuando las tierras fueron azotadas por la codicia y maldad de una gran hada maligna y un valiente rey lucho hasta derrotarla un desdichado  lobo se enamoró de la luna, durante noche tras noche aulló declarándole su amor, suplicaba por un segundo de su tiempo, por solo una caricia.

 

Al mismo tiempo una mujer pedía a los dioses por la vida de su niña no nacida, por salvarle y dejarle dar un aliento de vida, la luna vio a ambos seres y se compadeció, aviso a la buena mujer entonces que tendría una niña sana tan enérgica como el sol, tan bella como las estrellas y tan sabia como ella misma pero a cambio debía dejarla despojar al ser que  elegiría para ella.

 

La mujer acepto y a la semana una bella niña nació de ojos tan brillantes como el whisky líquido, de cabellos castaños como las maderas de los árboles, piel tan blanca como la luna y lunares adornándole tantas como estrellas en el firmamento, la chica creció fuerte y decidida, amable pero sobre todo tan tenaz como el mismo sol, pero la mujer murió joven y nunca conto a su esposo de esa promesa a la luna, su esposo al verse solo volvió a casarse y en su deseo de ver a su hija feliz, segura con algún otro hombre la dio por esposa a quien le creyó mejor.

 

Pero sucedió que un día la chica se perdió en el bosque, de visita a su abuela con su gran capa carmesí salió para perder el camino y encontrarse  completamente perdida en la oscuridad con los árboles, fue ahí donde el gran lobo feroz la vio, donde vio a una chica carmesí hurgando sus bosques con miedo y dedicación, donde se enamoró.

 

Cuando vio aquel firmamento en su piel, cuando descubrió las constelaciones en su cuello y rostro, cuando vio su pálida piel brillando ante los rayos de la luna supo que su deseo había sido cumplido, que la luna al final le habida dado lo que tanto anhelaba su corazón, cuando la chica vio los ojos carmesí del lobo, cuando le vio transformarse en hombre y ver como estos se desvanecían al color de los bosques supo que había encontrado aquella parte que siempre pensó perdida.

**************

 

  * _Al parecer comer ciervo - desafiante respondió lo que le valió una cachetada por parte de su padre_
  * _vas a casarte con tu prometido y no hay vueltas – termino él._
  * _No – respondió con firmeza levantando el rostro – tendrás que matarme de lo contrario no habrá nada que me impida ir con el – camino hacia la puerta_
  * _Si sales por esa puerta dejaras de ser mi hija – más ella ni lo dudo salió por esa puerta._



******************

 

Aquella chica se adentró al bosque junto a un gran lobo para nunca regresar, donde estuvo al borde de la muerte por una estupidez.

********************

                                                                                                                                       

  * _Si la llevas al bosque morirá – anuncio la vieja mujer mirando a su nieta en los brazos de la bestia._
  * _Creo que soy capaz de cuidar de mi familia mujer – gruño en respuesta intentando asustarla con sus enormes dientes, pero la anciana solo rodo los ojos acostumbrada a los desplantes del lobo._
  * _Velkan no le gruñas a mi abuela – aun débil pero con firmeza aquella chica en sus brazos le regaño por su rudeza._
  * _Sé que lo eres y mi nieta es tan terca que te seguirá – suspiro la vieja mujer - pero dar a luz en el bosque es muy peligroso, dar a luz una criatura como tu hijo lo será aún más – y el gran lobo feroz tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, por lo que a regañadientes dejo a su esposa al cuidado de su abuela._



********************

El tiempo pasó y del amor de esta chica y el lobo una hermosa niña nació de pálida piel y lunares iguales a los de la madre y rizos color fuego rebelde como su espíritu y hermosos ojos tan dorados como la miel.

********************

  * _Es una hermosa niña – dijo mostrando la bella bebita en sus brazos._
  * _¿Cómo que una niña? – pregunto aun cansada tras horas de parto- debes estar mal Abuela es obviamente un varón –extendió los brazos para tomar a su bebé y rectificar  ella misma._
  * _Creo que es muy obvio que es una chica- su esposo afirmo de igual menara._
  * _Demonios- murmuro comprobar que era una niña - se llamara Lowell y es mi última palabra no pase por tantos problemas para buscar su nombre perfecto – termino haciendo una mueca adorable._
  * _Yo creo que es perfecto – sonrió el lobo a su nueva familia._



*************************

 

Y la niña era fuerte y valiente como su padre amaba el bosque y todos sus alrededores, pero con las ansias de conocer el mundo y ser libre igual a su madre, deseando cada día poder crecer para explorar las maravillas del inmenso bosque.

 

********************

  * _¿¿Lowell?? – pregunto la mujer a la pequeña niña sucia llena de ramas en el cabello._
  * _Mami – dijo con alegría- ayude a papá a cazar un enorme ciervo – levanto la mira orgullosa - mira._
  * _Claro lleva a nuestra pequeña a cazar animales salvajes en medio del bosque – le recrimino la mujer al hombre que entraba a la casa con un enorme ciervo en los hombros._
  * _Ella es fuerte, un lobo como su padre – dijo con todo orgullo._
  * _No más viajes, al menos hasta que tenga diez – suspiro dando un beso a su esposo._



 

 

 

************************

Pero durante una tormenta helada la niña se perdió en el bosque y aquel lobo al ir a buscarla fue emboscado por cazadores quienes alertaron de la bestia a los guardias, el gran lobo y su cría fueron injustamente castigados, juzgados y sentenciados, el rey en persona ordeno que fueran enviados a la isla que construyo para mantener prisioneros a los criminales más perversos de su reino de donde nunca saldrían.

 

La esposa del lobo  espero pacientemente el regreso de su familia pero al quedar atrapada en el invierno le fue difícil salir a buscarles, cuando la nieve se derritió a la mañana siguiente no dudo en buscarles más fue inútil pues ellos ya no estaban en sus bosques, busco durante semanas, viajo a las colinas y montañas cercanas, siguió ríos hasta el mar y regreso por caminos llenos de piedras que se enterraban en sus pies descalzos, busco por  dos años sin encontrar a su familia.

 

Hasta que un viajero la encontró desmayada en medio del camino y alerto por ayuda, la mujer fue cuidad y atendida por médicos y cuando conto su historia supo de la terrible bestia y su cría encarcelada, furiosa se enfrentó al rey, pidió una audiencia para exigirle regresar a su familia o ser enviada a la isla para estar con ellos.

*****************

  * _¿Está diciéndome que usted envió a mi pequeña niña y mi esposo a una prisión solo porque algunos estúpidos cazadores se asustaron al verlo? - la mujer incrédula replico en la audiencia con el rey, cuya esposa estaba sentada a su lado y en sus piernas el pequeño príncipe._
  * _Cuida tu lenguaje frente al rey mujer – hablo uno de los consejeros reales presentes._
  * _Me rehusó a reconocer a un rey que pensó que era buena idea enviar a una niña inocente a una isla de delincuentes – replico nuevamente._
  * _El lobo feroz tiene muchos crímenes en su pasado – respondió únicamente el monarca con voz firme y solemne._
  * _Y él está arrepentido – insistió - Velkan no es una bestia, vivimos en el bosque, no hacemos daño alguno y si una persona se pierde él siempre lo guía a la salida._
  * _El persigue a los exploradores para devorarlos – replico el mismo consejero._
  * _El no devora a nadie – gruño ella es su defensa._
  * _Es la ley que pague sus pecados en la isla – insistió el rey._
  * _Entonces tendrá que enviarme igualmente – dijo con total firmeza - porque fui yo quien dio a luz al hijo de esa “bestia” – y toco su abdomen mientras miraba a la reina, a un madre igual que ella - así como ha enviado familias enteras inocentes por simples tecnicismos._
  * _Estas sobrepasando sus límites – le advirtió el rey._
  * _Los limites los sobre paso usted cuando dejo a un montón de villanos en una isla para criar niños inocentes – la reina abrazo a su pequeño al escuchar esas palabras - ¿en qué cree que se convertían? Si no tienen un ejemplo mejor, ni una oportunidad._
  * _Los hijos de esos criminales serán igual a ellos – y el rey alzaba cada vez más la voz enojado._
  * _Tal vez, o tal vez resulten mucho mejor que usted – dijo con desdén - pero nunca lo sabrá ya que nunca tendrán esa oportunidad – y el rey iba a levantarse del trono furioso ante la insolencia de esta mujer pero fue su esposa, la reina quien le detuvo y con una sola mirada le dijo que tal esa mujer tenía algo de razón._



********************

Aquel rey avergonzado  sabiendo que no podía enviar inocentes decidió traer de vuelta al gran lobo feroz, fue difícil encontrarles pues se escondían con gran maestría, cuando al fin los encontraron, aquel gran lobo gruñía protegiendo su guarida, una pequeña cueva de donde se asomaban varios pares de brillantes ojos.

 

El gruñido del lobo así como sus intenciones de atacar fueron detenidas por la mujer, aquella que se acercó frente a los guardias y le llamo con amor, una niña salió corriendo entonces de cabellos rojos y ojos brillantes a los brazos de su madre al mismo tiempo que el lobo se dejaba abrazar por ella, vieron entonces lo que ocultaba aquello que protegía con su vida.

 

Cuatro pequeños niños, el más joven de ellos tenía la piel tan blanca como la leche y pequeñas pecas adornaban su nariz, sus cabellos negros se desvanecían hasta la punta de sus rizos en un blanco fantasmal y sus enormes ojos brillaban como el whisky, cuando un guardia quiso acercarse otro niño salió, mucho mayor que todos quien se colocó frente a los chicos de cabellos chocolates y piel canela mostro sus dientes en un gesto copiado del lobo para lucir aterrador, en una pose defensiva a los pequeños detrás de él, otra niña de cabellos violetas tintineo sus ojos verdosos gruñendo también, en sus brazos otra pequeña de rizos azulados se ocultaba con miedo.

_******************_

  * _¿Carlos? – llamo la pequeña niña al encontrar al pequeño encorvado en su estómago - huele a sangre – dijo confundida - ¿Estás herido? – se acercó más para verle mejor pero el solo tembló - ¿Carlos que te paso?_
  * _Mi madre – susurro bajito con lágrimas en los ojos - Ella estaba molesta – y mostro sus pequeñas manitas donde las marcas rojas de la fusta ardían al flor de piel._
  * _Vamos – gruño ella - papá se encargara de esto – le ayudo a levantarse y adentrarse al bosque -  él cuidara de ti._
  * _No puedo mamá no lo permitirá – y el pequeño se soltó de su agarre ante el temor de abandonar a su madre y que esta se molestara aún más._
  * _Entonces papá la devorara – gruño mostrando sus enormes dientes tranquilizando extrañamente a Carlos - Ahora eres mi hermano – sentencio._



_******************_

  * _Lo conozco – susurro Carlos al ver al niño que el gran lobo feroz dejo caer en su cueva- es el niño de Jafar._
  * _¿Dónde diablos estoy? – y el pequeño árabe se levantó con dificultad a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo para defenderse de una posible amenaza._
  * _En casa – la niña se presentó de inmediato alisando sus rizos rebeldes sucios - mi nombre es Lowell y él es Carlos – señalo a su pequeño hermano quien se había ocultado detrás de ella._
  * _El niño De Vil – le reconoció sorprendido pues los rizos blancos eran inconfundibles - Padre dice que te devoro el gran lobo feroz  ahora lucia muy confundido._
  * _Papá no come niños – frunció su nariz Carlos por tal ofensa y en ese instante aquel gran lobo gruño desde donde descansaba al otro lado de la cueva vigilante._
  * _No voy a dejar que me coma – gruño Jay levantándose de golpe buscando la navaja que siempre traía ocasionando solo que las heridas en su cuerpo se abrieran – auch- se quejó de dolor._
  * _Buen trabajo tu herida se abrió – gruño Lowell buscando nuevamente un cuenco con una pasta pegajosa y verde - papá dice que comas y no te muevas debes curarte – y diciendo eso Carlos empujo un trozo de Carne seca y Lowell lo empujaba para volver a untar dicha mezcla en sus heridas._
  * _¿Por qué? – dijo tras unas horas luego de devorar la comida ya que realmente estaba hambriento._
  * _Por qué no queremos que mueras- rodo los ojos Lowell como si fuera algo tonto de preguntar._
  * _¿Por qué hacen esto? – pregunto con miedo Jay - si no van a comerme._
  * _Papá dice que ahora eres nuestro hermano – Carlos respondió únicamente ya desde el otro lado abrazando al gran lobo como a un peluche para dormir, y Lowell asintió a esto mientras Jay aun no podía creerlo._



_********************_

  * _Esta loco – gruño Jay al ver el nuevo cachorro perdido que el lobo encontró - tu padre está loco es la hija de Maléfica – señalo a la pequeña de cabellos violetas que dormía sobre todas las “mantas” que tenían ya que estaba congelada cuando la trajeron - quemara el bosque buscándola – señalo, Jay aún tenía la esperanza de que su padre fuera al bosque a buscarlo una idea tonta, pero Jay aun esperaba, no había querido irse, al principio estaba herido y débil, después solo era bueno estar aquí, ahora se decía que si su padre venia él se marcharía sin pensarlo._
  * _Esta herida - señalo Lowell._
  * _Esto no es buena idea – Carlos asintió dándole la razón a Jay-  hasta Cruella sabía que no debía meterse con ella – y este pequeño había dejado de llamar madre a Cruella hace mucho tiempo._
  * _Hola – Lowell de inmediato saludo a la chica que recién despertaba - mi nombre es – se presentó con su brillante sonrisa más aquella niña solo la empujo para levantarse en guardia -  Tranquila – susurro levantando sus manos -  solo ayudamos – retrocedió unos pasos al ver el puñal en sus manos, a su espalda Jay ya estaba preparando el propio - ¿cómo está tu tobillo mejor?_
  * _¿Dónde diablos estoy y quienes son ustedes? – demando amenazando a la chica y no perdiendo de vista a Jay._
  * _En el bosque oscuro – sonrió el árabe al ver como el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos por un segundo, pues nadie pisaba el bosque si podía evitarlo._
  * _Me voy no me quedare para ser devorado por las bestias – sentencio finalmente caminando hasta la entrada de la cueva y salir corriendo._
  * _Dejemos que se vaya y nunca vuelva – Jay sonrió al verla irse esperando al fin deshacerse de ella._
  * _Pero papá dijo –empezó Lowell con un puchero._
  * _Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – el grito de la chica les sorprendió pues esta regresaba a la cueva corriendo- hay una enorme bestia feroz  - se adentró buscando una salida ante la inminente bestia más quedo sorprendída al ver como Carlos el más pequeño corría y abrazaba a la bestia -  ¿Qué diablos?_
  * _Él es papá te trajo anoche inconsciente y medio congelada – explico Lowell._
  * _¿Por qué? –dijo confundida aun pegada aun pared muerta de miedo._
  * _Es lo que él hace- Jay se encogió de hombros -_



_************************_

  * _Así que no podemos ir- Mal gruño molesta al ver como Jay salía de la cueva, ella se había quedado luego de varios días de sanar su pierna fue a buscar a su madre pero esta platicaba con otros sobre la gran bestia que robaba niños y que seguramente la había atrapado ella se limitó a decir que era muy débil para ser su hija y ahora ni le interesaba, así que Mal regreso al bosque donde Lowell le encontró,  abrazo y la guio  a su pila de perrito para dormir._
  * _Nuestro cabello es muy distintivo para salir a las calles de día – señalo Carlos - si queremos ir iremos de noche cuando papá diga que está bien, desearía poder ir a la escuela – termino como un anhelo._
  * _¿Enserio solo para eso?, necesito ropa – jalo su ya rota camiseta - y algo más que alimañas muertas para comer – se cruzó de brazos molesta - porque Jay puede ir._
  * _Es rápido y se sabe esconder mejor – dijo Lowell mirando las cosas que Jay había traído ese día._
  * _Usen los gorros que les traje – señalo Jay._
  * _Me veo estúpida con ellos – gruño Mal._
  * _A mí me gustan – Lowell tomo uno rojo con pequeñas orejas algo gastado y lo puso en la cabeza de su hermano  menor -  a Carlos se le ve bien – Jay asintió a la niña y Mal solo rodo los ojos tomando un gorro negro con dos pompones colgando._



_**************************_

  * _Estamos saqueando la escuela – se quejó por tercera vez la hada mientras Jay tomaba los libros que Carlos insistía debía llevar - que bajo hemos caído._
  * _Mañana iremos donde tú quieras – la calló empujando una bolsa en su dirección- por cierto lindo gorro – se burló porque efectivamente su gorro cubría su cabello morado._



_***********************_

  * _Hola – esta vez fue Carlos quien dio el saludo de bienvenida._
  * _Definitivamente a ella sí debería comérsela – Mal se burló desde la otra esquina queriendo parecer desinteresada en la nueva niña._
  * _Yo creo que es muy bonita – dijo Lowell sonriendo tomando uno de sus mechones azules._
  * _Estoy seguro que la conozco pero – Carlos frunció su nariz pensativa._
  * _Es Evie- Jay trono los dedos al recordarla - la hija de la reina malvada, la recuerdo de su fiesta a la que Mal no fue invitada –término en un tono burlón._
  * _Cállate idiota- le gruño Mal aventándole un piedra que el chico esquivo sin problemas._
  * _¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo con miedo la niña - ¿van a matarme?_
  * _¿Quieres comer?- pero Lowell solo le ofreció un cuenco con unas manzanas medio buenas- anda- lo empujo en su dirección al ver como ella tenía hambre en sus ojos pero parecía recia a tomarlo - soy Lowell, ellos son mis hermanos – continuo al ver que la niña finalmente lo tomaba y comía algo con suavidad- Jay, Mal y Carlos – presento a cada uno mientras saludaba excepto Mal que solo gruño -  papá te trajo aquí – sonrió nuevamente - ahora estas a salvo – Evie no entendía de que debía estar a salvo pero había comida, mucha más de la que su madre le dejaba tener así que iba a aprovechar el momento._



_Ella se quedó._

_********************_

  * _¿Cómo es ella? – susurro Carlos aquella noche donde todos se acurrucaban al enorme lobo negro que les brindaba calor - ¿cómo es Mamá?_
  * _Es dulce y buena, hace el peor pastel de manzana – rio ante eso Lowell - de hecho quema mucha de la comida pero – sonrió abrazando a Carlos - siempre te cuenta una historia para dormir, cuida que no salgas sin abrigo y te da muchos besos y amor._
  * _Así no es como es una madre – Mal gruño desde el otro lado detrás de Jay - el amor es estúpido._
  * _No Mal – Evie suspiro deteniendo sus palabras - así es como debe ser una madre._
  * _¿Crees que ella esté bien con nosotros? – Jay casi duda en preguntar._
  * _Ella los amara- Lowell afirmo sin ninguna duda._
  * _Nunca saldremos de aquí – Mal volvió a gruñir girándose y dándole la espalda a todos asuntada - deja de mentir._
  * _Saldremos ya lo veras – Lowell insistió._



********************

El gran lobo se negó a irse sin sus nuevos cachorros y aquel rey a cambio de su silencio por su ineptitud al enviar a un inocente accedió a dejarle llevar a los niños, después de todo ningún padre dejaría que una bestia se llevara a sus hijos por lo que esos niños no deberían tener familia, el rey no sabía que aquel lobo robo a esos pequeños para salvarles, no supo que hurto al menor cuando su hija le llevo al bosque lleno de sangre, que encontró al mayor en un callejón tras ser golpeado por su propio padre por no robar lo suficiente, que encontró a la niña de cabellos violetas encadenada en la parte trasera de una vieja tienda con hambre y sed, que rescato a la pequeña de rizos azules cuando la oyó cantar en su exilio.

_**********************_

  * _Tan gruñón como siempre – llamo su esposa sorprendiéndole- ven aquí mi lobo agrio  - dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos donde aquel  lobo se lanzó para ser abrazado por ella - Te extrañe tanto.._
  * _¿Mami? – la pequeña niña salió entonces mirando asombrada a su madre en ese lugar._
  * _Lowell – y corrió a abrazarla tan rápido como dieron sus pequeñas piernas - mi pequeña._
  * _¿Dónde están sus padres niños? – El rey pregunto a los niños que salían de la cueva aquellos que lucían entre asustados y confundidos por todo lo que pasaba._
  * _Muertos – Jay se adelantó parándose frente a todos los niños – ellos están muertos – repitió mirando a los demás que asintieron lentamente - el gran lobo feroz es nuestro padre ahora – y el lobo gruño ante esto mientras Lowell corría a jalarles junto a su madre donde ella les abrazo con fuerza._



_*********************_

El rey nuevamente ofreció a la familia un lugar en su reino, una casa y estudio para los niños como compensación por aquéllos años perdidos pero aquéllos solo negaron y pidieron regresar al bosque a su hogar, los niños ni siquiera dudaron pues al ver al enorme lobo negro transformado en hombre corrieron llamándole padre.

 

Una hermosa familia se adentró al bosque esta vez para nunca ser vista de nuevo.

 

******************

  * _¿Así que secuestraste unos niños eh? – la mujer miro a su esposo ya en forma humana tras entrar nuevamente al bosque-  no sé por qué no me sorprende._
  * _Mami pueden quedarse verdad- pregunto inocente Lowell causando que todo se quedarán parados justo a la entrada de la puerta aun indecisos y con miedo._
  * _Por supuesto que sí- sonrió a ella tranquilizándoles- ahora vayan a bañarse._
  * _Sabía que había una trampa – Jay rompió el silencio finalmente causando una risa de la mujer._
  * _¡Si un baño! –Evie dijo emocionada._
  * _¿Podeos usar burbujas?- pregunto nuevamente la niña._
  * _Lo que quieras cariño._



**********************

  * _¡Mamá, Jay está comiéndose mi pastel! – Carlos grito con fuerza._
  * _Jay querido hemos hablado de esto – su madre lo regaño con cariño._
  * _Él es muy lento Mamá y tengo hambre – se excusó._
  * _Siempre tienes hambre como un pozo sin fondo – Evie dijo burlona._
  * _Déjalo en paz Evie no todos comemos como colibrí- Mal defendió a su hermano._
  * _Tal vez si lo hicieras no te hubieras caído del árbol anoche._
  * _Mamá atrape el ciervo yo solita – Lowell entro por la puerta totalmente cubierta de sangre en el rostro y pecho dando saltos de emoción._
  * _Ve a lavarte toda esa sangre – dijo con desagrado mirando con desaprobación a su marido que traía dicho animal._
  * _No es justo ¿cuándo iré a cazar mi propio ciervo? - Jay pregunto enojado, era mucho mayor que Lowell y no podía salir de caza._
  * _La próxima vez será tu noche Jay – le aseguro su padre revolviendo sus cabellos._
  * _Yo no quiero matar a un ciervo – Carlos frunció su nariz mirando con desagrado al animal muerto._
  * _Es porque eres un cobarde – Mal se burló de él._
  * _Está bien Cariño no todos somos sedientos de sangre y carne cruda – su madre le consoló - tu eres mi pequeño bebé está bien._
  * _Claro tú debes aprender a ser una buena esposa como Evie – Jay_
  * _Cállate Jay – Evie aventó su cuchara en su dirección - soy mucho mejor cazadora que tú._
  * _Tú la chica me puedo romper una uña – contesto gruñendo._
  * _¡Suficiente! – se pelean Evie se levantó de la mesa y lanzo contra Jay para tirarse y convertirse en una maraña de garras y dientes por todo el suelo._
  * _Le apuesto a Evie – Lowell murmuro._
  * _Hecho – Mal acepto la apuesta - Jay idiota la yugular – animo cuando vio que iba perdiendo._
  * _Y esos son tus hijos – suspiro la mujer mirando el gran desorden._
  * _Nuestros hijos- rectifico el lobo tomándole de la espalda y frotando su mejilla en su cuello marcándola con su aroma para después besarla._
  * _Eeeewwww – murmuraron Jay, Mal y Lowell._
  * _Awwww – murmuro Evie, y Carlos, él aprovecho para comer más pastel._



_***************************_

 

Se dice que las noches de luna llena pueden oírse aullidos en lo más profundo de esos bosques, que  solo uno de ellos es humano.

 

_****************_

  * _Adoro las noches de luna llena – murmuro la mujer desde el pórtico de su casa, sentada en los escalones - es como el día de la madre – se burló al ver a los cachorros levar regalos - pero mensual – acaricio la cabeza del menor con suavidad -  bien hecho Carlos – alabó al ver la ardilla que había logrado cazar él solo._



 

*****************

 

Se cuenta que aun ahora si te pierdes en los bosques siempre encontraras  la salida, que algunos de estos lobos te guiara de vuelta siempre desde la lejanía pero si intentas acercarte se alejaran  abonándote a tu suerte.

 

Algunos valientes han llego a ver a un ninfa, la más bella de todas cantar con su melodiosa voz entre los arboles  ondeando sus rizos azules y desaparecer en la nada, otros han llegado a ver a dos chicos  uno de ellos puede saltar entre los arboles con gran facilidad y desaparecer entre peñascazos sin dejar rastros, el otro es demasiado rápido para seguirle la pista, se rumora que son fantasmas.

 

Aquellos que tienen mala  suerte se han encontrado con un feroz dragón, una chica de dientes tan afilados como la gran bestia que azoto hace años que los ahuyentan si están demasiado cerca y aquéllos que tienen peor suerte han visto de cerca de dos enormes lobos, uno carmesí y uno descomunal completamente negro de ojos rojos.

 

Se dicen muchas cosas que suceden en aquel hermoso pero a la vez tenebroso bosque, pero la más comentada por todos,  habla de aquella mujer con la capa carmesí, esa que es vista siempre rodeada de seis aterradores lobos.

 

Se dice que en aquel bosque cualquiera que entra para hacer daño nunca sale jamás pues el bosque tiene un guardián que protege toda la vida ahí.

 

Aun después de cientos de años si prestas atención y  guardas silencio podrás escuchar el aullido del gran lobo feroz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
>  
> 
> Un pequeño cuento de lo que hubiera pasado si la madre de Lowell estuviera con vida… definitivamente mucho hubiera cambiado, hubiera estado ahí para jalar las orejas de todos.
> 
> Del lobo por ser tan gruñón.
> 
> De Lowell por su estúpido plan para dañar a Carlos.
> 
> De Carlos por no ponerse vivo.
> 
> De Jay por ser tan idiota.
> 
> De Mal por seguirle el juego a Maléfica.
> 
> De Evie por querer fingir ser una princesa idiota.
> 
> Pero sobre todo al rey Adam… por creer que revivir y enviar a todos los villanos crueles a una isla dándoles oportunidad de tener niños y después desquitar su furia con ellos era buena idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Así que en este universo el gran lobo feroz y su esposa crían a los chicos en el bosque, pero esto no quiere decir que ellos no conocieran el amor, Mal conoce a Ben un día que este se pierde y quedan enamorados a primera vista, ella intenta matarlo cuando este quiere tocarla por creer que es un hermosos espejismo, Carlos y Jay terminan enamorados causándole dolores de cabeza al lobo pero los deja ser cuando su esposa le da sus estate quieto, Ethan encuentra a Evie cuando la escucha cantar en un rio mientras se bañaba, el príncipe tritón buscaba donde cambiar lejos del mar para mojar su cola cuando se enamoró, Lowell ella fue libre y feliz con toda su familia unida.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que esto compensé un poco el mal rato que les hice pasar… los espero en mi próximo fic que si todo va bien será tan genial como este.
> 
>  
> 
> SI has llegado hasta aquí la galleta y chocolate es para ti.
> 
>  
> 
> No olvides leer mis otras historias Jaylos ya publicadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien que les parece otro de mis fics, antes de nada y que empiecen a preguntar sobre Lowell les diré algo, este es un fic Jaylos aunque puede que no lo parezca, se tornara Jaylos así que sobre advertencia no hay engaños. 
> 
> Diego es el primo de Carlos según el libro. 
> 
> Lowell es pequeño lobo en francés, Dobuis significa del bosque por lo que su nombre vendría siendo Pequeño lobo del bosque, ya que al parecer el cuento original es francés quise buscar un nombre en este idioma.


End file.
